Nuestra historia
by youarethereason
Summary: Seguir sus sueños fue un precio que todos estuvieron dispuestos a pagar sin dudar, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando los has cumplido y tienes que volver al principio? SORATO Línea temporal posterior al final de Tri y anterior al Epílogo de Zero Two.
1. Introducción

_**Aclaraciones previas...**_

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen (salvo algunos de relleno que irán apareciendo que no tiene nada que ver con la serie original) y sus derechos pertenecen totalmente a sus autores y a Toei animation.

El hilo temporal de esta historia se me ocurrió volviendo a hacer una revisión de la serie para coger la última OVA de Digimon Tri. Cuando llegué al epílogo de Digimon 02 me di cuenta del detalle de que algunos de los personajes más mayores eran los que tenían los niños más pequeños. Quizás sea un detalle sin importancia para gran parte de la gente (para mí lo fue tanto que ni me había dado cuenta hasta esta última revisión), pero me sirvió para encajar en mi cabeza algunas de las cosas que me faltaban en esa idea que ya llevaba un tiempo rondándome.

Aprovecho para hacer una pequeña puesta en contexto antes de colgaros el primer capítulo, ya que quizás sea más sencillo ubicarse en la línea temporal que uso. Y, de paso, para prevenir a aquellos que estén totalmente en contra del epílogo de 02 de que he intentado mantenerme lo más fiel posible a lo que se nos muestra en él.

La línea temporal escogida transcurre aproximadamente unos 10 años antes de dicho epílogo y unos 8 después de Tri, intentando quedarme más o menos en el medio de ambas temporadas y que las cuentas encajaran en mi cabeza, especialmente de cara al epílogo.

También quiero aprovechar para pedir una pequeña disculpa por si alguien se encuentra alguna incoherencia respecto a Takeru, sea del tipo que sea, ya que empecé escribiendo con una idea fija para él y fui cambiándola poco a poco y ahora aunque he intentado cuadrarlo todo quizás pueda notarse.

Creo que por ahora no tengo nada más que añadir, salvo que muchas gracias a todos por las review en mi primer ff y… que espero que os guste este, seguramente sin vuestros ánimos este no me hubiera animado a empezarlo.

 _ **¡Espero que os guste a todos!**_


	2. Las noticias

La vida da cambios radicales sin que nadie pudiera verlos venir. O eso pensaría cualquiera que conociera a aquella chica pelirroja que caminaba hacia su hotel con las últimas luces del atardecer en Los Ángeles.

Reconocida a nivel internacional, quién podría decir que aquella niña que había cambiado el fútbol sería una de las jóvenes promesas de la moda. Si le preguntaran a ella veinte años atrás hubiera empezado a reírse sin ser capaz de imaginarse semejante escena.

Y ahí estaba, tras haber cerrado uno de los mejores contratos que hubiera podido soñar cuando empezó en todo aquello. Lo único que no le gustaba de la persona en la que se había convertido era que pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos de todo lo que quería y le importaba. Pero si aquello salía bien no tendría que moverse tanto y podría volver a su hogar.

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde que por una cosa o por otra había empezado a ser imposible mantener el contacto con todos sus amigos. Lo había intentado, pero las preocupaciones de todos, ahora ya adultos en vez de niños, se les habían venido encima de repente. Y no habían podido hacer nada, aunque ella lo había intentado. Bien sabían todos que lo había intentado…

Llegó a la recepción del hotel, pidiendo su llave amablemente antes de subir para cambiarse de ropa y poder disfrutar de una cena tranquila. Se lo había ganado después de tanto trabajo y tras haber vueltos con los deberes hechos.

El sonido de un taconeo corriendo hacia ella por el pasillo la hizo girarse para ver llegar a su ayudante, una chica a la que le sacaba una década prácticamente y apenas estaba empezando en aquel mundo. La había inventado a acompañarla en aquella ocasión a sabiendas de la ilusión que le haría y, sobre todo, porque necesitaba un apoyo.

Frenó a escasos pasos de ella quedándose mirándola fijamente, esperando las tan ansiadas noticias-. ¿Qué han dicho?

\- ¿Qué han dicho quiénes? – sonrió divertida viendo la impaciencia en Haru, viéndose delatada por sus propias ganas de compartir la noticia-. Lo hemos conseguido, han firmado el contrato.

La respuesta de la más joven de las dos fue dar un grito ayudo de celebración antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su jefa. Por suerte la relación que tenía con ella era lo suficientemente cercana como para permitirse ese tipo de comportamientos, aunque cuando había más gente el trato entre ambas fuera totalmente correcto y formal.

\- Venga, voy a cambiarme y luego nos vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto que dentro de dos días nos volvemos a Japón.

Asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja y fue tras ella.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Haru antes de darse cuenta de darse cuenta de que quizás se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban y pasando a ponerse roja hasta la punta de las orejas-. Lo siento no es cosa mía… solo estoy de prácticas y…

\- No digas tonterías, me has ayudado muchísimo con este proyecto – no tenía pensado deshacerse de ella, especialmente pudiendo permitírselo-. Lo que vamos a hacer es tomarnos un tiempo de descanso mientras que la nueva colección sale a la luz, creo que nos lo hemos ganado.

Se lo había ganado con uñas y dientes, nadie diría lo contrario de ella. Había tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas para perseguir su sueño, incluso a la compañía de una de los seres más importantes en aquel mundo para ella teniendo que dejar a Biyomon con su madre durante aquellos largos meses de viajes.

Mientras que cenaban en el restaurante del hotel las noticias estaban puestas de fondo. Normalmente prefería no saber nada de ellas, solo conseguían ponerla de mal humor con todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, pero en ocasiones como aquella no podía evitarlo.

No les prestaba demasiada atención centrándose más bien en los parloteos de Haru mientras que cenaba. Le recordaba demasiado a Mimi, quizás por eso la hubiera dejado acercarse a ella con tanta facilidad. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento antes de llevarse el tenedor a los labios y dar un bocado.

\- ¡Anda! – la escuchó decir de repente girándose hacia la televisión-. ¿Ya vuelven hoy?

\- ¿Ya vuelve quién? – se giró buscando a alguien aparecer sin ver a nadie.

\- No, en la tele – se la señaló-. Hace unos meses salió en todas las noticias que por fin habían conseguido alcanzar la superficie de Marte y parece que hoy era el día que por fin se aproximarían a nuestra órbita de nuevo.

Arqueó una ceja mirándola. Aquello era muy interesante pero, si era sincera con todos, no le interesaba demasiado el tema, y tampoco había tenido tiempo para dedicarse a estar pendiente de los progresos del programa espacial del país que fuera. Ella se conformaba con las veces que había podido tocar el cielo bajo las alas de su querida compañera Digimon.

\- No sabía que te interesase tanto el tema… - acabó por decir por educación, tampoco sin mirar demasiado hacia las noticias.

\- Siempre me ha parecido interesante, ¿a ti no?

No, a ella no. Quizás porque fuera un tema del que había preferido no saber nada desde hacía años ya aunque se negara a reconocerlo incluso a sí misma. Era un tema que inconscientemente había ido volviendo más y más tabú en torno a ella y todos se habían ido amoldando a ello.

\- Lo justo – contestó al final.

No hizo caso de lo que estaban diciendo, continuando con su cena. Seguramente esas noticias ni le fueran ni le vinieran así que prefirió dejar a Haru entretenida con ellas si tanto le interesaban. Por suerte, pronto cambiaron de noticias y la más morena volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

\- ¿Vamos a pedir postre?

\- ¿Cuándo no? – le sonrió divertida ante la pregunta, ¿le había pedido permiso?

Prácticamente cuando la camarera les traía lo que habían pedido la atención de la más joven volvió a ser totalmente captada por la televisión, en dónde volvían a dar las noticias.

" _Cortamos la programación para la retransmisión en directo con el informe que nos llega desde el centro de operaciones espaciales. Parece ser que se han registrado anomalías y se ha perdido la señal de la nave. No se ha podido establecer contacto con ninguno de los tripulantes. Los últimos informes afirman que parecían tener problemas graves para trazar la trayectoria de entrada"_

Eso llamó la atención también de la pelirroja. ¿No se suponía que esas cosas ya se habían vuelto más seguras como para que después de haber ido tan lejos los problemas llegaran al volver a casa? Ladeó la cabeza posándola sobre una de sus manos decidiendo prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

" _Lo último que se nos ha permitido conocer han sido las órdenes del comandante, quien parecía intentar recuperar el control de la nave justo antes de que las comunicaciones quedaran cortadas por completo"._

No quería imaginarse a los familiares y seres queridos que estuvieran esperando por la vuelta de aquellos tripulantes cuando escucharan aquellas noticias. Quizás ellos ya lo supieran de antes, pero no le gustaría ponerse en ese papel. Tenía que ser horroroso sentir tal impotencia y a la vez no saber absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba o no con aquellos que querías. De verdad que lo sentía por ellos.

" _La ambiciosa misión contaba con una de las mejores tripulaciones para poder conseguir alcanzar la superficie del planeta rojo con éxitos. No era el primer viaje de ninguno de ellos, especialmente para el comandante quién ya se encontraba en su cuarta y última misión. Este ambicioso proyecto es hijo de la unión de los programas espaciales de varias naciones…"_

En las noticias siguieron hablando, pero a medida que habían ido comentando la información sobre la misión fueron apareciendo una tras otra las imágenes de los miembros de la tripulación mientras que los nombraban.

No era una mujer que fuera excesivamente pálida, pero en aquel momento podría haberse confundido con un fantasma. Sus músculos se tensaros, sus ojos se quedaron congelados en la pantalla y apenas pudo abrir ligeramente los labios para boquear cual pez fuera del agua. La dividida pantalla que mostraba las imágenes del despegue compartía en aquellos momentos con un sonriente rubio de ojos azules días antes de partir. Un rubio de ojos azules que ella conocería sin importar el tiempo que pasara o dónde estuvieran.

Se puso en pie sin poder evitarlo, sin pensar siquiera en cómo estaba reaccionando, acercándose hacia la televisión como si así pudiera escuchar mejor las noticias. ¿Era una alucinación de su subconsciente? ¿Se lo estaba imaginando?

"… _Ishida…"._

Aquel apellido resonó en su cabeza con eco, cada vez más fuerte.

Haru la miraba sin entender nada. No podía encontrar una explicación razonable a que su jefa estuviera tan sumamente indiferente un segundo y al siguiente pareciera que iba a entrar en un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

No se atrevió tan siquiera a preguntarle si estaba bien. Estaba segura de que no la iba ni a escuchar, seguía congelada mirando hacia la pantalla. ¿Habían dicho algo raro? ¿Se había perdido algo importante de lo que habían dicho?

Los minutos pasaron más lentamente de lo que ninguna de las dos hubiera podido imaginar. Sora permaneció con la mirada clavada en la pantalla, notando como al permanecer demasiado tiempo sin parpadear hacía que notara la mirada vidrioso, sin estar del todo segura que no fuera del shock en el que se encontraba.

\- Por favor… - murmuró en voz muy baja que ni siquiera Haru fue capaz de escuchar ya que solo la vio mover los labios.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de forma tan extraña? La atención de la morena quedó totalmente desviada hacia su acompañante, ignorando totalmente lo que estaban diciendo en las noticias. Jamás la había hecho reaccionar así ante nada. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera echar a desvanecerse o echar a correr. No la conocía lo suficiente aún para tenerlo claro y no entendía nada.

 _"Retomamos las comunicaciones para informarles de que por fin se ha recibido señal de la baliza localizadora. No se tiene noticias de los tripulantes todavía pero la nave parece estar en perfectas condiciones… ¡Oh! ¡Hemos recibido por fin señal! ¡La nave se dirige en perfecto estado hacia el punto de aterrizaje! ¡Todos están bien!"_

Miró unos segundos hacia la televisión y luego hacia la pelirroja quien parecía en estado de… ¿Acababa de salir corriendo de allí?

\- So… ¿Sora?

No había podido aguantarlo más.

Apoyada en el lavabo se acababa de enjuagar la boca para eliminar el sabor de ella. Toda la tensión que había acumulado en cuestión de minutos había explotado en ella atacando a su estómago haciendo que tuviera que vomitar.

Una punzada de miedo, terror, preocupación y, a la vez, multitud de recuerdos, se había apoderado de ella con escuchar un simple nombre. Cuando toda esa tensión se había roto la había atacado de tal forma que prácticamente no había tenido tiempo de llegar.

Pálida, temblorosa y con las manos sudorosas intentó recomponerse sin conseguirlo-. Han dicho que está bien…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sabido nada de él. La carrera profesional de todos había hecho que pagaran precios muy altos para perseguir sus sueños, especialmente aquellos que habían apuntado más alto. Ya ni decir de aquel que prefirió irse en busca de las estrellas… lo había apoyado, era lo que los amigos hacían, pero por culpa de eso habían pasado ya diez años en los que no había vuelto a cruzarse con él.

Era lógico que reaccionara así, no todos los días una noticia así se te estrellaba en la cara sin que pudieras verla venir de ninguna forma. Escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta y a continuación decían su hombre… intentando parecer lo más recompuesta posible abrió, sonriendo ligeramente a su ayudante.

\- Lo siento… creo que algo me ha sentado mal…

Aquella noche, no pudo pegar ojo.


	3. Vuelta a casa

Una semana más tarde, en el aeropuerto de Tokyo varias cámaras captaban una curiosa escena en la que un chico joven se saltaba las barreras de contención para ir corriendo a abrazar a un recién llegado Yamato Ishida.

La noticia del incidente había dado la vuelta al mundo y, aunque todo hubiera salido bien al final, eso no quitaba que su hermano aún tuviera pesadillas por las noches. Takeru corrió directo hacia él-. ¡Hermano!

Se le cayó la bolsa que llevaba colgando del hombro, aún sin poder soltar la maleta al quedar atrapado por el repentino ataque del chico. Le devolvió al gesto como pudo, haciendo malabares con sus pertenencias.

\- Solo fue un fallo informático, ya te lo dije... – repitió por enésima vez aquella misma semana, antes de dejar un poco de lado su aparente facha para apretar con más fuerza a Takeru.

No lo admitiría, pero quizás hubo algún momento en que llegó a plantearse que no volvería a verlo. No estaría bien tampoco que lo dijera en voz alta, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya habían estado. Era mejor mantener la versión oficial.

Venga, vamos a casa antes de que a papá termine de darle el infarto que aún no sé cómo no le ha dado todavía…

\- Creo que algo decía que querías acabar con él a base de disgustos – soltó a su hermano mayor y le cogió la bolsa que llevaba al hombro para ayudarlo. ¿Esa bolsa no pesaba demasiado?

Abrió ligeramente la cremallera a sabiendas de lo que se podía encontrar dentro ampliando, si aún era posible, más su sonrisa. Su hermano y Gabumon, por fin, habían vuelto a casa.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando por fin habían conseguido tranquilizar a Hiroaki y que entendiera que no le iba a servir de mucho gritarle a esas alturas de su vida que no tenía permiso para darles esos disgustos, se asomaron a la terraza del piso observando la ciudad en calma dejando al digimon dormir en el sofá.

\- ¿Te llegó la invitación?

\- Sí, la tenía esperándome en la base cuando por fin nos dejaron regresar – asintió-. Taichi… se casa. ¿A quién habrá conseguido engañar? – habían sido muchos años los que había tenido que estar lejos de todos y no había tenido oportunidad de mantener mucho el contacto con los demás.

Incluso aunque hubiera querido, el último viaje había sido cosa de meses y meses… no habría podido estar presente en la vida de ninguno de todos ellos hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero aquello quedaba atrás ya. Miró unos segundos a Takeru.

\- Me he retirado – soltó de golpe con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me dieron la opción después de esta viaje…

\- ¿Y quieres hacerlo?

\- Pues… Quiero una vida, Takeru. Todo esto ha estado muy bien, pero mientras que duró… No es necesario alargarlo más. He podido hacer cosas que ni hubiera soñado que sería posible de hacer, ahora quiero poder salir un viernes de noche con mis amigos de siempre.

Sus prioridades habían cambiado. Él había cambiado. El susto había cambiado muchas cosas dentro de él. Por eso había decidido apuntar más bajo… o más alto, según se mirase. No pretendía conquistar un planeta, ahora solo quería una vida normal. Una vida, nada más. Notó la mano del otro en su hombro.

\- Me alegro por ti. Creo que has hecho bien… y así no nos quedaremos huérfanos de un disgusto.

Se rieron a la vez.

\- No se lo digas a nadie todavía, prefiero ir dando la noticia yo. Además, ahora tengo tiempo, no tengo intención de irme de aquí en una buena temporada – nada lo ataba a otro lugar ya-. Y el tema importante, la dichosa boda, ¿conoces a la loca que ha aceptado semejante cosa?

\- Sí, claro, ¿cómo no la iba a conocer? Es una compañera del trabajo… Ya sabes, desde que finge ser un diplomático serio y se cortó el pelo suele dar el pego más que antes.

\- Es por el pelo… - sonrió.

Se alegraba por aquel que un día hubiera sido su mejor amigo. Quizás lo siguiera siendo, para él, al menos, lo era. Entendería que la relación se hubiera enfriado, pero podría volver a llevar las cosas a como estaban en su día.

La noticia del enlace le había llegado en forma de invitación días atrás cuando había regresado a la base. Lo había pillado muy de sorpresa ya que no estaba en sus recuerdos que Taichi tuviera algún tipo de relación seria o que tan siquiera fuera capaz de aquello. Confirmó su asistencia con un correo electrónico de forma casi inmediata de todas formas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de los demás? – no era el único del que no había vuelto a saber nada.

\- Están todos bien… Hace tiempo que no veo a algunos, pero en general están bien. Supongo que cuando se enteren de que has vuelto querrán comprobar con sus propios ojos que estás de una pieza. Además, gracias a la boda seguro que estaremos todos en el mismo continente, si me apuras por primera vez en años…

Hubo un tiempo en el que no habían estado nunca lejos de la misma ciudad todos, y ahora hablaban de estar en distintos continentes. Era lo que había traído consigo crecer. No se atrevió a indagar más, con eso le servía.

\- Me voy a la cama, ha sido un día muy largo… - una vez dicho aquello fue hacia el sofá, cogiendo con un brazo a su compañero para llevarlo con él a la que un día había sido su habitación.

* * *

Era curioso como ya apenas quedaba nada de los niños que todos habían sido un día. Incluso los más jóvenes entre ellos ya tenían edades en las que empezar a pensar en el futuro. Es más, muchos de ellos ya lo habían hecho e incluso tenían sus propias familias sin la necesidad de haber tenido que dejar sus proyectos personales a medio camino para ello. Parecía que aquellos que llevaban la delantera siempre en todo eran los que se habían quedado más atrás, aunque quizás no fuera más que cuestión de tiempo, como en el caso de Taichi…

El que un día había sido el líder de los Niños Elegidos estaba sentado en un banco del parque con aire distraído mientras que observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Agumon terminaba de comerse el helado que le había sacado como parte de su tercer desayuno.

\- Menos mal que en el nuevo puesto me pagan bien porque como sigas comiendo así no sé si me va a dar para todo – le dijo riéndose antes de decidir que hacía el buen tiempo suficiente como para quitarse la chaqueta y quedarse en mangas de camisa.

Sí, camisa. Poco quedaba en él del niño de cabello revuelto que siempre llevaba algún tipo de indumentaria relacionada con el fútbol encima. Había crecido y, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener claro qué hacer con su vida, finalmente había encontrado su verdadera pasión. Y era bueno en ella. Eso había implicado muchos cambios en él, volviéndose más calmado y con la cabeza más fría. A su vez había cambiado todo lo demás, su modo de vida, incluso su aspecto, más serio y profesional que nunca, incluso en un día en el que no tenía que trabajar.

Dejó la chaqueta a su lado, aprovechando para mirar la hora.

\- ¿De verdad hemos sido los primeros en llegar? – había intentado citar allí a sus amigos de toda la vida.

Y la palabra clave era que lo había intentando ya que la respuesta de aquellos que habían podido hacerlo había sido que intentarían llegar. A lo mejor ninguno podía llegar a tiempo… no había avisado a los más pequeños, a esos los tenía mucho más vistos del día a día. Quería retomar más o menos el contacto cercano con todos ellos antes de tener encuentros incómodos en la boda. Sabía que existía esa posibilidad y no pensaba dejar que nada le distrajera de su día.

No mucho más lejos de dónde estaba el moreno un par de ojos azules lo observaban. No dudaba en si acercarse a él o no, solo lo observaba divertido ante lo que veía. Si no fuera porque estaba prevenido tendría que pedir que alguien le demostrara que aquel era el mismo Taichi Yagami que él había dejado en Japón años atrás.

Quizás el hecho de que fuera con su digimon fuera la única pista que lo delatara, pero sino, quizás hubiera pasado de largo sin darse cuenta. Bajó la mirada hacia su compañero, cruzando un gesto divertido con él antes de echar a andar.

\- Porque llevas a Agumon contigo sino tendría que llamar a tu hermana para que me diera indicaciones de cómo reconocerte… - fue su saludo al acercarse hasta uno de los laterales del banco en el que estaba sentado.

El moreno giró la cabeza automática al reconocer una voz demasiado familiar a su lado encontrándose de pleno con Yamato. De todos los que quizás habría esperado ver aquel día, un 3 de agosto, quizás fuera al que menos esperase encontrar. Lo miró, sin disimular la sorpresa en el rostro hasta que por fin algo conectó en su cabeza recordando todo lo que había estado escuchando en las noticias los días atrás.

Y menudo susto que se había llevado al leerlo todo al salir de una reunión… No tardó mucho más en reaccionar, poniéndose en pie para abrazar a su amigo por primera vez en muchos años con fuerza. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- Casi nos matas a todos de un infarto – dijo sin haberlo terminado de soltar, alejándose unos pasos para sujetarlo por los hombros, sin poder evitar comprobar que estuviera de una pieza-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy perfectamente – como siempre, quitándole importante al asunto-. Fue un fallo en las comunicaciones, solo se perdió la señal, no debería de haber llegado tan siquiera a la prensa.

Cuando lo soltó por fin saludó también hacia el pequeño dinosaurio que los acompañaba, quien se encontraba dudando entre sí saludar a los recién llegados o terminar de comerse el helado sin que se le derritiera.

\- Da igual, estaba en una reunión y cuando vi todas las notificaciones que tenía en el móvil casi me da algo. Había activado la alerta de las noticias cuando me enteré de que estabas metido en el asunto y hacía tiempo que no sabía nada…

\- Ya… - se llevó una mano al pelo, notando una ligera punzada de culpa por todo aquello, pero, ¿qué otra cosa había podido hacer?-. Pero estoy bien y estoy de vuelta.

\- ¿De vuelta?

\- Sí, posiblemente me quede aquí una temporada – asintió-. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con alguien sobre la locura que está a punto de cometer, así que ya me la estás presentando.

\- ¡Eh! – tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta-. ¿Te llegó la invitación? ¿Vendrás?

\- Claro que iré. Ya había hecho hueco antes de tener una temporada libre – prefirió guardarse el hecho de que se retiraba, no estaba cómodo hablando de ello con todo el mundo.

No quería entrar en detalles de en el por qué, ni siquiera de lo que había pasado realmente en el aterrizaje. ¿Para qué? Todo había salido bien, no tenía la necesidad de preocupar a nadie más de la cuenta para absolutamente nada.

\- Venga, ponme al día, que ayer Takeru estaba más ocupado de cuidar de que a nuestro padre no le diera un infarto entre que me gritaba que no hacía más que darle disgustos que en contarme lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Quizás fuera bueno que los demás fueran tardando en llegar porque cuando se sentaron de nuevo a hablar de todo lo que tenían que hablar el tiempo se les fue pasando tan veloz que ninguno se llegó a dar cuenta de todo el rato que llevaban.

Fue horas más tarde cuando Taichi tuvo que despedirse, tras una llamada, diciendo que le había surgido un compromiso. Disculpándose por tener que irse y dejándole todos sus nuevos datos de contacto a Yamato se despidió de él. Ya habría tiempo de poder hablar todo lo perdido aquella década en la que apenas habían podido hacerlo.

* * *

Primero de todo, si hay algún fan por aquí del Meichi o del Meimi, por favor, no me tiréis tomates. Quiero dejar ya desde claro que en mi cabeza Taichi nunca me ha pegado con ninguna de ellas como para llegar al punto de acabar casado y con niños con ellas. Con Taichi tengo más o menos la misma relación que con Sora, yo lo shippeo hasta con una farola si es necesario, pero ya puestos a extremos más serios, no lo veo con ninguna de ellas dos... (Y Meiko... no vamos a meterla en el saco de mis personajes favoritos tampoco).

 **A**... me has pillado prácticamente dándole a actualizar el capítulo de hoy cuando me ha llegado el aviso de tu review - busca por la casa las posibles cámaras de vigilancia-. Espero que este ff te guste tanto como el anterior... ¡y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Así da gusto viciarse a escribir un ratillo todos los días ❤ Y no sé qué he liado dándole a aprobar la review que me sale como si la hubiera borrado... ¡Inutilidad al poder! xDDD


	4. Silencios necesarios

Media hora más tarde en una de las salidas del metro de la ciudad, volvió a verse aparecer a Taichi junto con su Digimon.

\- ¿Por qué nos fuimos?

\- Porque recibí una llamada importante y teníamos que venir hasta aquí.

\- ¿De quién? Podría haber ido a buscarnos al parque…

Se tomó unos segundos para responder.

\- No, no creo que fuera buena idea – acabó por negar con la cabeza pasando a ignorar al digimon cuando escuchó su nombre entre la gente.

Giró la cabeza automáticamente hacia el origen de aquel sonido. Y si bien había reconocido al instante a Yamato, no se pudo decir lo mismo de la pelirroja que había gritado su nombre para llamar su atención. No tuvo tiempo de observarla más detenidamente porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo había alcanzado echándole los brazos al cuello para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Se centró en aquello, devolviéndole el abrazo rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola con fuerza hasta que lo consideró oportuno sin importarle que nadie pudiera verlos o lo que dirían o dejarían de decir los demás transeúntes. Con ella sí que no había perdido el contacto. Nunca lo haría, hubiera los kilómetros de distancia que hubiera entre ambos. No habría podido tenerla a su lado desde hacía tiempo… Desde que la había acompañado hecha un manojo de nervios al aeropuerto en lo que sería un "hasta luego" más largo de la cuenta por motivos laborales. Pero nunca había faltado un mensaje, un correo electrónico o una llamada entre ellos.

Y ahora la tenía allí. Y casi no la reconocía.

\- Antes de nada – le dijo cuando por fin la soltó-. ¿Aceptaron?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de ella la delató-. Estás ante la nueva CEO de la compañía encargada de todo el diseño y manejo de… ¡Ey! – la cortó al volver a abrazarla haciéndola reírse.

Si cuando eran unos adolescentes y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos nunca le había importado comportarse de forma tan cercana a ella, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo en aquel entonces? La liberó de nuevo solo cuando sintió un aleteo a la altura de su cara viendo entonces que iba muy bien acompañada.

\- ¿Qué tal ha sido el reencuentro? – saludó a Biyomon divertido. A la pequeña digimon sí que había podido verla con más frecuencia en aquellos últimos meses.

\- No nos avisó de que volvía y se presentó de sorpresa en casa…

\- Eso suena a la Sora que yo conozco – sonrió de medio lado terminando por fin de separarse de ella.

Fue entonces cuando se permitió observarla. Ella también había cambiado. Había crecido, había dejado del todo atrás a la niña que había sido y delante de él estaba una mujer adulta y en total control de su vida. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tampoco tan elegante y a la vez parecer tan cómoda con ello. Era lógico, aquel era su mundo ahora… ya atrás habían quedado los balones y las raquetas.

\- Lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve que ayudar a instalarse a Haru, mi ayudante…

\- Podrías haber ido al parque, estábamos co…

\- Comiendo un helado – cortó rápidamente al digimon-. A alguien le entró gana de un tercer desayuno.

Agumon miró hacia su compañero confuso, por suerte para todos, sin que Sora se diera cuenta, sin entender por qué no le había dejado terminar de hablar. ¿Qué tenía de malo decir que habían estado con Gabumon y Yamato? Miró confuso hacia la otra digimon quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

\- Eso sí que me lo creo…

\- Además, deben de estar todos demasiado ocupados… si alguien más quiere venir ya me llamará y podemos pasarnos a recogerlos.

Posando una mano en la cintura de ella le indicó que podían caminar hacia algún sitio para poder ponerse al día en calma y luego se agachó para coger al dinosaurio y que no llamara tanto la atención en la calle, aunque a esas alturas, poco más importaba ya.

\- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda y la de tu madre – dijo de repente la chica, posando la taza de la que estaba bebiendo.

Se habían sentado en una terraza al sol, no demasiado lejos de la torre de Tokyo, observando a la gente pasar.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué?

\- Ahora que tengo un tiempo para descansar y… desconectar un poco he pensando que ya que te casas – eso sonaba demasiado grave dicho en voz alta. Muy grave… - lo menos que puedo hacer es buscar un buen regalo.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres mi ayuda? Se supone que es una sorpresa para mí también… - para contrastar la gravedad de las palabras de antes, usó un tono medianamente infantil, como si protestara porque alguien le hubiera estropeado una fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Porque quiero que mi regalo sea el vestido de novia de Koemi y quiero que hasta que no quede más remedio sea una sorpresa – se quedó observando la reacción de él que tardó en llegar, habiéndose quedado congelado por la sorpresa.

Estaba hablando realmente con Taichi de detalles de la boda de él. De que pensaba regalarles el vestido de novia… Aquello le costaba asimilarlo, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y cosas como aquella aún la dejaban descolocada.

\- Cuenta con todo lo que necesites – dijo al final el chico con la mejor y más sincera de sus sonrisas antes de posar su mano sobre la de ella unos segundos-. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a casa.

* * *

Hora más tarde, por fin, el moreno volvía a casa. Ya no vivía con su madre en el mismo edificio que sus amigos. De hecho, ninguno de ellos vivían en aquel barrio ya… Volvía a su casa, aquella en la que convivía desde hacía tiempo con Koemi.

\- Taichi… ¿por qué no he podido decir con quién estábamos en el parque?

\- ¿Hm? – giró la cabeza.

\- Sí, a Sora…

\- Ah… - había olvidado aquello. Tampoco le había llegado a decir a Yamato por qué se había tenido que ir tan rápido… -. Porque es mejor así.

\- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

\- Tú hazme caso a mí y prométeme que no vas a decirle nada a nadie de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero…

\- Prométemelo.

Quizás fuera una idea estúpida, pero en su cabeza no había querido que aquello sucediera tan de repente. No estaba seguro de cómo podrían ser las reacciones de uno y de otra si de repente se encontraban de esa forma, prefería no estar delante incluso. Lo prefería de verdad, era algo que cuando ocurriera – que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir – debía de tener cuantos menos testigos molestando presentes posible.

O quizás no… quizás hiciera falta que hubiera alguien más presente para evitar que las cosas se torcieran.

Confiaba en que todos fueran ya mayores bastante para saber manejarse en esas situaciones… Y que él acabara de tener ese pensamiento fue lo que más le preocupó. Se rió solo por lo bajo antes de empezar a buscar las llaves en su bolsillo y abrir la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

 **A** : Ya ya... lo de las cámaras tendré que rebuscarlo bien no vaya a ser ❤ Yo no me engaño, lo reconozco abiertamente, todavía no he procesado emocionalmente la última OVA y eso que a fin de cuentas no me dieron nada de lo que me hubiera gustado ver, pero igualmente tengo para rato. Al menos me dio tal mono que este ff empecé a escribirlo ese mismo día xD

Por el momento la cosa va a estar más centrada en los personajes principales y aquellos que son más cercanos a ellos, pero por dónde yo voy escribiendo Mimi es un personaje bastante activo y ya están empezando a aparecer también los demás... Así que... tiempo al tiempo que acabarán saliendo todos aunque sea un poquito, porque realmente, aquí en esta historia tal y como la tengo planteada tampoco llegan a encajar demasiado... Al contrario que en otro proyecto que tengo medio empezado que sí que es directamente la línea temporal de Tri. Pero para que avance en ese aún me queda mucho más que redactar en este...

 **L:** te contesto por aquí porque como no puedo responder a los comentarios de los invitados y no quiero comentar en el review de mi propia historia... Sí, es algo que no contaba con llegar a ver en la serie ya que en el fondo no deja de ser de una temática que poco tiene que ver con las relaciones personales y que además está enfocada a los niños... Y para colmo en una cultura como la japonesa, en la que las relaciones personales son tan diferentes a las occidentales. Y si además le juntas toda la crisis entre los diferentes bandos es prácticamente comprensible que no hayamos podido ver nada más que mínimos detalles que cada cual podría interpretar como quisiera.

Mi caso es menos estratégico y solo se basa es que solo tengo ideas más o menos por encima de algunos hechos que podrían haber pasado y los voy hilando hasta que me queda algo con sentido en mi cabeza... No lo hago intencionadamente jajaja. Aunque este ff sí que tiene los hechos más claros, ya que poco a poco iré sacando fb de algunas cosillas por ahí.

No me enrollo más ya, ¡mucha suerte y ánimos en la tanda final del curso que ya no queda nada! Espero que este ff también te guste ❤❤


	5. Cobarde

Posó el papel encima de la mesa y tendió un bolígrafo hacia Haru.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó la chica sin entender demasiado.

\- Tú me has ayudado muchísimo en estos últimos tiempos. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente?

Los ojos de la morena bajaron hacia el papel y comenzaron a leer lo que en él ponía… Era… ¿un contrato? Levantó la vista hacia Sora y luego volvió a bajarla sin poder crees que lo estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Va en serio?

\- ¿Cómo que si van en serio? Si no estás interesada se lo ofrezco a la primera que me cruce por la calle…

Había sido un apoyo muy grande para ella a pesar de la diferencia de edad y quería tenerla a su lado. Además, la chica tenía talento para el mundo de la moda y estaba segura de que llegaría muy lejos, necesitaba un enfoque más urbano para poder centrarse ella en lo que realmente le gustaba. Y ahora tenía la libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana…

\- Mañana por la mañana te lo lees atentamente y cualquier cosa con la que no estés de acuerdo me lo dices y haremos lo posible por llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¡No! Lo firmo ahora mismo…

\- No – retiró el bolígrafo hacia atrás-. Léelo bien. El puesto el tuyo lo firmes ahora o dentro de un mes, peor quiero que firmes sabiendo lo que tienes delante.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedo leerlo ahora?

\- Porque ahora, como buena recién llegada a la ciudad que eres, vamos a irnos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

No era demasiado amiga de las salidas nocturnas peor una no le haría daño de vez en cuando. Y, además, sabía que ella lo agradecería. No había vuelto a casa de su madre, ya no tenía edad para eso. Tampoco estaba segura de poder volver a casa con ella después de la independencia que había ganado con el tiempo. Estaba segura de que aunque la quería muchísimo, era mejor mantener una ligera distancia entre ellas por el momento.

Había alquilado un loft y había invitado a Haru a quedarse con ella hasta que encontrara donde quedarse, peor no le importaba tenerla con ella. Y la chica había aceptado todo sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Al igual que sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo había salido corriendo hacia su recién estrenada habitación a cambiarse de ropa más apropiada para una salida de noche. Y, aunque le diera pereza, quizás ella debiera de hacer lo mismo. Se había pasado la tarde cotilleando con Taichi y para eso no había necesitado arreglarse demasiado a pesar de que él hubiera hecho incidencia en ello muchas veces.

Entró en su vestidor, una habitación situada al lado de la suya, donde aún estaba casi todo sin colocar. En una de las estanterías había algunas perchas y en ella algunos básicos de armario…

\- Pues con esto tendré que arreglarme…

Un rato más tarde salió, encontrándose con la chica esperándola ya en el salón.

\- ¡Eso no vale! – le dijo nada más verla.

Había acabado escogiendo un simple vestido de color negro recto y sencillo, que aunque se ajustaba a ella, no lo hacía demasiado. Los tirantes salían del centro del escote e iban directos hacia sus hombros haciendo una forma de "V". Era un vestido simple que había combinado con un calzado sin mucho tacón y no había perdido mucho tiempo arreglarse.

\- ¿Qué?

Llevo media hora peinándome y ahora parezco una idiota a tu lado…

Eso sacó una risa a la pelirroja, quien acabó por negar con la cabeza y acercarse hasta la mesa para guardar las llaves en su bolso para aquella noche y coger la cartera-. Deja de decir tonterías. Con tus años como si sales en pijama a la calle…

\- Ya claro, como si a mí me quedara el pijama como a ti para poder salir a la calle con él - farfulló por lo bajo antes de seguirla en dirección hacia la calle.

* * *

\- Esto solía ser al revés… Pero creo que has ligado, hermanito… - sonrió divertido dándose cuenta de que desde la otra esquina del local al que había acabado arrastrándolo Takeru una chica lo observaba fijamente.

El menor de los dos hermanos se giró, no demasiado disimuladamente, para mirar en la dirección que él le indicaba provocando que la chica apartara la mirada rápidamente al sentirse descubierta.

\- Pues es mona…

\- Venga, repite eso si te atreves de vuelta en tu casa…

\- Oye que solo he dicho era mona… Cómo resquema no ser el centro de atención – se rió de él.

No, no tenía intención de buscar otra compañía aquella noche. Nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza, no por su hermano, sino porque él ya tenía a alguien de quién estar pendiente y estaba demasiado a gusto haciéndolo. Terminó por bajar la mirada hacia su copa antes de ver que el vaso se había quedado vacío.

\- Oye, tú que eres el que ha estado trabajando sin para años con un sueldo estúpidamente alto, vete a pedirme algo…

\- Vaya morro que tienes… - le dijo divertido por la forma en la que había tenido de decírselo antes de levantarse e ir hacia la barra para pedir.

Takeru se quedó solo decidiendo que era buen momento para girarse en la silla y poder observar más descaradamente hacia dónde había visto a la chica de antes… Era mona… tenía que repetirlo, pero él ya no podía fijarse en esas cosas. Tampoco quería fijarse en serio, se pusiera como se pusiera, había alguien mucho más importante que cualquier chica mona.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres dejar de jugar a las miraditas con quien quiera que lo estés haciendo? – dijo Sora finalmente divertida al ver que los ojos de su amiga tenían vida propia y que no hacían más que irse hacia algún punto que ella no llegaba a ver.

\- Lo siento…

\- Lo sientes… - negó con la cabeza, divertida-. Si quieres acercarte a quien sea dímelo y ya vuelvo yo sola a casa.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Hemos salido a celebrar por mi futuro contrato!

\- Sí, pero tienes todo el permiso de tu futura jefa para comportarte como alguien de tu edad.

\- Da igual… - negó de nuevo con un gesto-. Además… ahora que parece que estás de mejor humor hay que aprovechar.

\- ¿Mejor humor?

\- Sí…

\- No te entiendo.

\- Pues has estado muy rara desde la otra noche cenando. Cuando lo del telediario y hasta que no has vuelto hoy por la tarde no te he visto volver a parecer contenta.

\- Ah… - eso.

Desvió la mirada a la gente que parecía divertirse en torno a ellas y luego hacia la parte de la barra que ella podía visualizar desde allí.

\- No es asunto mío, lo siento…

\- No… no es que no sea asunto tuyo. Es que… - no quería hablar de ellos-. No te preocupes. Es que… conocía a alguien de los de la noticia.

Eso no lo hubiera esperado ver venir aunque a la vez explicaba el comportamiento de ella cuando había salido la noticia.

\- ¿Solo lo conocías o era alguien más cercano?

\- Pues… no sabría decírtelo a estas alturas – había sido alguien muy cercano, pero ahora le daba mucha pena tener que encasillarlo casi que en el grupo de los conocidos. Aunque, realmente era algo que se había ganado a pulso él solo.

Se quedó pensativa, sin decir nada, hasta que reaccionó con una forzada sonrisa-. Da igual, me pilló muy de sorpresa todo y por eso reaccioné así. No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por seguir jugando a las miraditas que yo voy a pedir algo para las dos.

Fue la mejor forma que encontró de esquivar el tema y por eso mismo se puso en pie antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar a ella y perderse entre la gente. No necesitaba entrar en detalles sobre ese tema esa noche que ya bastante le había durado el mal humor cuando debería de estar celebrando por todo lo alto que por fin había conseguido lo que llevaba años buscando. Nada de dejarse afectar por el pasado. Se apoyó en la barra esperando a que alguien le hiciera caso exactamente en la punta opuesta en la que Yamato hacía lo mismo, ajeno, al igual que ella, de todo lo demás.

* * *

Aprovechando que se había quedado solo, Takeru, no se molestó demasiado en disimular la curiosidad por aquella a la que habían pillado observándolo. Parecía no estar sola, ya que podía verla hablar con alguien, pero no alcanzaba a ver por quién.

Giró la cabeza para buscar entre la gente a su hermano, el que parecía tener más complicado conseguir que alguien lo atendiera que hacer despegar alguna nave hacia algún destino remoto y se rio por lo bajo. Lanzó una mirada en general hacia el local, solía pasar bastante por allí, pero aquel día no le parecía ver a nadie conocido.

Sin querer evitarlo demasiado volvió a centrar su mirada en la chica de antes quedándose ahora completamente helado. No, no estaba sola. Y ahora podía ver perfectamente a quien la acompañaba. Giró rápido la cabeza para volver a ubicar en la barra a su hermano. Bien, ya podía tardar en volver. Volvió a mirar hacia el otro extremo, confirmando que estaba viendo bien y que no se estaba imaginando lo que estaba viendo. Reconocería su cara en cualquier parte, pero, al igual que todos, había pasado demasiado tiempo y había cambiado también.

Tampoco necesitó girarse para saber lo que había pasado cuando pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de un par de vasos rotos a su espalda. Parecía que su hermano había conseguido volver de la barra por fin… y esa fue la últimamente confirmación que necesitó.

\- Me voy – fue lo único que lo escuchó decir haciendo que por fin se girase para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tú haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a casa.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A estas alturas estamos así? Que el pequeño soy yo… - le lanzó una mirada incrédula-. Haz el favor de… ¡Eh! ¡Hermano!

El rubio no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cogiendo su chaqueta y dándose la vuelta para perderse entre la gente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No se levantó, no fue tras él, solo siguió la cabeza rubia que sobresalía gracias a su altura en dirección hacia la puerta.

\- Cobarde – acabó diciendo por lo bajo.

* * *

 **A:** No sé de dónde puedes sacar la conclusión que te voy a hacer esperar... No, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas... jajaja. En realidad, no tanto como piensas, pero bueno, espero que este capítulo calme algo el gusanillo que al menos, uno ya ha visto al otro, aunque fuera de lejos o por la pantalla de la televisión.

Aquí es un poco más tarde, cuando me pongo a actualizar son las 10-11 de la noche que es cuando tengo un ratillo libre. Ahora bien, sabiendo que tengo a alguien esperando, como para retrasarme algún día e_e xDD ¡Mil gracias por estar tan pendiente!

 **Ana Mara:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ❤ No me digas esas cosas que con lo revolucionada que me dejó a mí el final de la serie se me suben los colores xDDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review.


	6. Era su hermano

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le había dejado a él le marrón? Pues… no pensaba irse sin saludar. No tenía ni un solo motivo por el que hacerlo y, además, la copa que le habían ido a buscar estaba decorando el suelo convertida en un montón de cristales.

Takeru se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y fue directo hacia donde las dos chicas parecían volver a charlar tranquilamente, encontrando divertido que precisamente fuera una de ellas la que lo había estado vigilando. Y, a la cual sonrió bastante directamente cuando volvió a cruzar la mirada con la suya, casi como una introducción antes de hablar, ya estando prácticamente a su lado viendo como se ponía roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

\- ¿Te pasas quién sabe cuánto tiempo fuera y tengo que ser yo el que te encuentre? – fue su saludo pasando a centrar su atención en la pelirroja.

La reacción fue la esperada. Y al menos le daría ahora reírse también de ella un rato, aunque había sido mejor la de otro idiota al que no pensaba delatar por el momento. Bajo la atenta mirada de Haru, quién parecía querer esconderse debajo de la mesa a pesar de todo por haber sido pillada tan de cerca, Sora llegó casi a atragantarse al verlo aparecer de la nada.

Y no, no necesitó que le recordara quién era. Tragó, a duras penas sin quitar la cara de sorpresa, como si no se creyera lo que tenía delante. No dijo anda, peor sí que se puso de pie rápidamente para rodear la mesa y abrazar al rubio con las mismas ganas que había hecho con Taichi horas atrás.

\- ¿En qué momento has dado tal estirón que casi no llego para hacer esto? – fue el saludo que fue final a articular.

Por suerte para todos, era capaz de no asociar automáticamente a aquel chico con su hermano. A pesar de que el parecido fuera cada vez más notable, a la vez, no podían ser más diferentes. Y Takeru siempre sería él, independiente de todo lo demás que lo pudiera rodear.

El reconocimiento visual por parte de ambos fue mutuo cuando se separaron. Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían cruzado en persona, aunque sí que hubieran mantenido el contacto todo aquel tiempo.

\- ¿Estás de vuelta? – fue lo único que le dijo al final.

\- Sí, por el momento para quedarme – asintió, recordando de repente que no estaban solos-. Takeru, esta es Haru… una amiga – era, principalmente, lo que era-. Haru, Takeru es un amigo de toda la vida, seguro que ya te he hablado alguna vez de él…

\- Encantado – dijo por fin, permitiéndose volver a sonreírle como había hecho antes-. ¿Estáis solas?

\- Igualmente… - volvió a estar roja hasta la punta de las orejas aunque a pesar de ello asintió.

\- Yo me iba a ir ya, me acababa de despedir de la gente con la que estaba – mintió, aquella vez iba a cubrirle las espaldas a su hermano, pero solo porque esperaba tener una explicación decente cuando volviera a casa.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras? – le dijo la pelirroja señalando la silla libre que quedaba en la mesa todavía.

\- Pues… yo creo que sí – se iba a hacer de rogar y, lo que era mejor, iba a dejar que uno que él se sabía se volviera paranoico solo en casa-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Hace un par de días, aún estamos instalándonos de vuelta en Tokyo – explicó señalando con la cabeza a la otra chica-. Hoy por la mañana he estado con Taichi, pensé que me encontraría con alguno de vosotros, pero solo estaba él.

Un momento, ¿el idiota de su hermano no había estado también con Taichi aquella mañana? ¿Había salido también corriendo? O peor, ¿habría dicho o hecho algo ya como para ahora haber huido? No se atrevió a decir nada al respecto por si acaso.

\- Ya, tenía que entregar unos papeles importantes en la otra punta de la ciudad, se me hizo imposible. Pero seguro que nos las arreglaremos para poder quedar cualquier día de estos con más calma. ¿Te quedas con tu madre?

\- No, nos hemos mudado al centro.

\- ¿Hemos?

\- Sí… - se atrevió a abrir la boca la otra chica por fin-. Yo me quedo con ella.

La conversación fue poco a poco transcurriendo entre los tres dejando de lado la sorpresa de unos y la vergüenza de otros hasta que la más joven de los tres avisó que tenía que ir al baño, que no tardaría en volver.

\- Creo que llevaba un rato vigilándote… - le dijo en tono confidencial a Takeru, divertida por la coincidencia.

\- Sí, lo sé – no sonó pretencioso, a pesar de todo-. ¿Cómo crees que te vi?

\- ¡Oye! – le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo-. A Haru la cubro porque ella no te conocía, pero tú no deberías de ir dedicándote a esas cosas, ¿o estoy demasiado desinformada ya?

No, no lo estaba. Aunque era mucho más joven que ellos, Takeru era uno de los que ya había buscado la estabilidad en su vida. La sonrisa en la cara del chico fue lo que lo delató antes de buscar desviar el tema hacia otro campo.

\- ¿Has visto a alguien más del grupo ya?

\- No… cuando llegué estaba solo Taichi con Agumon. Pero bueno, poco a poco, casi no he tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas. Hoy hemos salido para despejarnos un poco, peor todavía tengo mucho qué hacer.

\- Entonces, ¿te quedas?

\- Sí, me quedo.

\- Me alegro… - mucho, se alegraba mucho. Y más que se iba a alegrar cuando se pudiera reír de uno que él se sabía.

* * *

Horas más tarde, tras despedirse, las dos chicas volvían ya a casi en un taxi. El encuentro con Takeru había vuelto a alegrarle el día casi tanto como lo había hecho Taichi. Quizás fuera bueno haber vuelto para quedarse… y aún le quedaban muchos amigos que volver a ver. Sonrió y giró la cabeza para observar a la otra chica.

\- Lo siento… - dijo al final-. Tendría que haberlo visto primero, pero mucho me temo que las miraditas no han ido a ninguna parte… Lo último que sé es que hay alguien y la cosa es lo suficientemente seria.

\- ¡Ah! – volvió a ponerse roja hasta las orejas-. No pasa nada, solo me entró por el ojo, nada más… Aunque si te digo la verdad el que me entró primero por el ojo fue el que estaba con él antes… Solo que se le notaba que era más mayor, así que…

¿Ya estaba? ¿Ya se le había ido tan de repente el buen humor? No abrió al boca, obligándose a no preguntar.

\- Se le parecía un montón – siguió parloteando-, solo que algo más alto y más serio pero…

\- ¿Estaban los dos solos?

\- Que yo viera sí. ¿Por?

\- Era su hermano – contestó de golpe con el tono más monótono que pudo.

La chica se dio cuenta. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? Fue lo suficientemente lista para no volver a preguntar en lo que quedaba de trayecto sobre nada más del tema. Ni siquiera abrió más la boca… le parecía que iba a tener que intentar enterarse bien de todo aquello para no meter la pata cada vez que abriera la boca

* * *

 **A:** me había pensado publicar el capítulo de ayer junto con este para cortar con las posibles reacciones de cada uno en las situaciones, pero... poquito a poquito que sino luego se aceleran mucho las cosas (y venga, lo confieso, me gusta dejar las cosas en tensión jejeje). No me tires tomates por cortar también de esta forma en este xD Para compensar solo te diré que quizás el capítulo de mañana te guste un poquito más, ya que puede ser algo más revelador... ¡Muchas gracias por tu constancia! De verdad, me hace mucha ilu que al poquito de publicar ya estés por aquí. ¡Mil gracias!


	7. Aeropuerto

_(NA: la parte escrita en cursiva es un flashback)_

* * *

Yamato había podido hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo de allí. Había algo que se lo había pedido a gritos dentro de su cabeza en cuanto había posado la vista en ella. No había necesitado tiempo para reconocerla, le había dado un vuelto el corazón incluso cuando lo único que había visto había sido el color del cabello de ella entre la gente. Y había salido corriendo.

No tenía demasiado claro el por qué. Si mal no recordaba, aunque las cosas nunca volvieron a estar bien entre ambos, cuando se fue la despedida había sido cordial. Debería de haber sido capaz de mantener esa cordialidad y haber mantenido al compostura, aunque solo fuera por no darle el gusto a su hermano.

Pero había tenido que salir de allí.

Después de tantos años, ¿tal era el efecto que seguía teniendo sobre él? Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón, habiendo vuelto a casa de su padre de nuevo, avergonzado en parte, curioso y sorprendido por otro lado. Quizás había reaccionado de forma más exagerada porque estaba todavía demasiado nervioso tras lo ocurrido en el viaje y se tomaba las cosas más a la tremenda. Quizás había sido la sorpresa… Quizás, quizás, quizás. Posó la cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos, revolviéndose el pelo.

 _Todos estaban allí._

 _Nunca habría pensado que llegaría el día que se encontraría con una maleta en la mano, un billete en la otra a escasos metros de la puerta de embarque sin saber cuándo volvería a su hogar, a verlos a todos ellos. Tampoco habría pensado nunca lo mucho que le costaría haber tomado esa decisión, ni lo que le dolía tener que llevarla a cabo._

 _Pero era necesaria._

 _Uno tras otro fueron acercándose a él para despedirse de él y darle ánimos. Sabía que era difícil para todos, que los años pasaban y que poco a poco cada cual perseguiría sus sueños hasta dónde los llevaran, pero costaba enfrentarse a ello._

 _Cerró los ojos y alargó lo más que pudo el abrazo de aquel chico moreno que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza como buenos momentos. Taichi había sido uno de los principales apoyos que había tenido hasta aquel momento._

 _\- Espero no tener que enterarme de que te has buscado a alguien con quien pelearte en mi ausencia – le dijo cuando por fin se separó de él, dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo._

 _Apenas acababan de cumplir ambos la veintena. No debería de tener que irse tan pronto, pero aquella oportunidad no podía dejarla escapar. Una beca para terminar de formarse en lo que realmente le apasionaba, aunque fuera en el extremo contrario del mundo, no era algo que pudiera dejar escapar. Por nada del mundo…_

 _O quizás sí que hubiera algo que sería capaz de hacerle pensarse el quedarse._

 _Cuando el moreno se apartó pudo ver la razón por la que sería capaz. Y, tristemente, apenas era capaz de cruzar más palabras con ella que las justas desde hacía un tiempo ya. Pudo notar que más miradas se quedaban fijas en él._ _No escuchó lo que dijeron, pero también agradeció ver como, poco a poco, se fueron alejando hasta dejarles solos. Fue ella la que habló primero._

 _\- Ya verás como todo sale bien – le dijo, forzando una sonrisa de ánimos. Era lo que tenía que decir._

 _Asintió a sus palabras. Se le pasaban demasiadas cosas a la vez por la cabeza y era complemente incapaz de formular ninguna de ellas de palabra. ¿Por qué era tan difícil aquello? ¿O simplemente era que no quería despedirse? Estaba seguro de que si ella le pedía que no se fuera no lo haría._

 _La vio mirar hacia otra parte, también sin saber que decir._

 _\- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que cierren la puerta de embarque – dijo al final._

 _\- Buen viaje – contestó automáticamente sin mirarlo._

 _Asintió y se dio la vuelta, rompiendo del todo el contacto visual con ella y echó a andar hacia donde la cola terminaba. Le temblaba la mano en la que llevaba sujeta el billete y la otra se aferraba con tal fuerza a la maleta que hasta se hacía daño. Levantó el brazo para entregarle a la azafata el pasaje, agradeciendo que ella lo cogiera con rapidez y le permitiera el acceso sin mucha espera._

 _Dio un paso…_

 _\- ¡Yamato! – el sonido de la voz de ella lo hizo frenar y girarse._

 _Corrió hacia él antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que se fuera sin haberse podido despedirse de él como de verdad quería hacerlo. No dejó que los miedos y los errores del pasado se interpusieran aquella vez y cuando lo alcanzó lo abrazó._

 _La respuesta fue automática, rodeándola con sus brazos con fuerza. Apretándola contra él. Dejando que fuera aquel gesto el que de verdad hablara por ellos, bajando la cabeza para apoyarla contra la de ella. Sintió como los hombros de ella temblaron antes de rodearle a su vez con más fuerza._

 _Habría sido capaz de quedarse si se lo hubiera pedido…_

 _\- Disculpe, caballero, pero tenemos que completar el embarque o tendrá que quedarse en tierra – la voz de la azafata los hizo reaccionar._

 _Levantaron la cabeza a la vez, cruzando una última mirada vidriosa y una sonrisa de despedida._

 _\- Buen viaje – le repitió, sonando ahora de una forma totalmente diferente._

 _Y entonces, había embarcado._

Habría apostado lo que fuera a que cuando se volviera a cruzar con ella podría haberlo hecho con total normalidad, aunque aquel recuerdo que acababa de volver a su mente fuera el último que tenía de ella. Quizás porque en su mente había permanecido exactamente igual, quizás porque no se había atrevido a contactor con ella tras la excusa de un exceso de trabajo…

Lo que no hubiera podido esperar había sido reaccionar de aquella forma, como si le quemara el simple hecho de verla.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse, sacándolo rápidamente de su bolsillo, leyendo claramente el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla. Siempre le quedaba la opción de colgarle, ya sabía lo que iba a escuchar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo.

Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero.

\- No son horas para que me llames, ¿no tienes nadie que te mande irte a la cama directo?

\- Déjate de idioteces, ¿qué pasó antes?

\- No pasó nada.

\- No, porque tuviste la suerte de que no te vieron salir corriendo como si hubieras visto a todos los Amos Oscuros fusionarse en uno solo.

\- Déjame en paz, Takeru – cortó la llamada y apagó el teléfono.

No tenía ni la más remota intención de tener aquella conversación en aquel momento. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a la cama. Se giró para hacerlo, encontrándose con Gabumon quien lo observaba en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué estás raro otra vez?

\- No estoy raro – dio unos pasos hacia él-. Vete a dormir, es tarde.

\- Estás raro y no es porque sigas asustado.

\- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

\- Pero…

\- No, nadie necesita saber lo que pasó realmente. No quiero preocuparlos más. Recuerda, fue un fallo de comunicaciones y nada más.

\- Ya… - siguió observándolo-. ¿Y por eso le cuelgas a Takeru?

\- Eso… no es asunto tuyo – acabó por medio sonreírle antes de posar la mano en su cabeza, teniendo que inclinarse para ello-. Venga, ¡a la cama!

No estaba seguro de qué era lo qué realmente le había pasado y, además, seguía sin ser demasiado comunicativo, no pensaba ponerse a tratar aquello con nadie más. No, al menos hasta supiera de qué tema se tratara.

Por el momento lo único que podía decir era que su hermano tenía toda la razón: había salido corriendo.

* * *

Vale, venga, no me he aguantado y he acabado subiendo esto hoy. Lo sé, soy lo peor T_T Pero es que tenía muchas ganas de subir esto.

Voy a confesar que he estado a punto de juntar varios capítulos antes de llegar a este porque tenías muchas ganas de publicarlo. Debo de tener los niveles de azúcar y drama más altos de la cuenta, pero escribir ese fb fue lo que me motivó a empezar a escribir esta historia. Así que con eso creo que lo resumo todo. Y sí, siguen todavía sin haber encontrado directamente, pero ya queda poco, lo prometo. Aunque me estoy pensando empezar a subir las cosas de dos en dos, no por avanzar, sino porque la historia que tengo en word empieza a ser considerablemente larga y de tan poquito en tan poquito habrá tropecientos capítulos de aquí a que la termine xDD

 **A:** ¡Sorpresa! Doble actualización hoy :O xDD ¿Qué te ha parecido este fb? ¿Ha servido un poco para calmar los ánimos? Jajaja Espero que te haya gustado que por fin parezca que van saliendo un poco más las cosas a la luz, al menos de temas del pasado de la parejita, claro. Aprovecho, de paso, para decirte que si hay algo que quizás te gustara leer o en lo que me metiera un poco más, no dudes en dejármelo por aquí porque seguro que puede hacerse algún arreglo por aquí ñ_ñ.

Y mejor tírame tomates a mí, ¡que tirarse de los pelos a una misma duele! ❤ ❤ Mil gracias por tu constancia ❤

Y por la de todos los demás que leen por aquí, claro ❤


	8. Otro par de ojos observaba la escena

Había dejado a Hikari en su casa tras haber preparado todos los detalles del vestido y haber hecho los últimos arreglos sobre el boceto. Cuando volviera a casa haría el diseño a limpio y completo y ya podrían avisar a la interesada. Pero, antes, tenía que pasarse por casa de su madre. No había ido todavía a recoger a Biyomon, a pesar de que la hubiera acompañado el día que se había encontrado con Taichi, ya que apenas había tenido tiempo para instalarse y ya iba siendo hora y de todo fuera volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, mamá – dijo dando un abrazo a Toshiko.

\- Es ella la que ha estado cuidado con nosotros. Le diré a tu padre que cuando tenga un hueco te llame y ya nos pasaremos a conocer tu nueva casa cuando podamos.

\- Eso sería perfecto, ¿a que sí Biyomon?

\- ¡Sí! – el pequeño pájaro rosa se despidió de la madre de Sora alegremente.

Había echado mucho de menos a su compañera. Mucho. Pero sabía que ella quería que se quedara cuidando de su madre, que no se quedara sola. Por eso se había quedado allí con gusto a pesar de que no le gustara tener tanta distancia entre las dos.

\- Ya verás, te va a gustar el sitio – comentó mientras que caminaban por la calle, con ella en brazos-, está en el centro y tenemos muchas ventanas, incluso en el techo.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?

\- Sí, me voy a quedar. No vamos a tener que separarnos en una buena temporada, ¿qué te parece?

Se revolvió entre sus brazos para abrazarse a la pelirroja, contenta de haber escuchado aquellas palabras por fin. Detuvo sus pasos para levantarla algo más y así poder apretarla bien entre sus brazos. Cómo la había llegado a echar de menos… por fin algo de calma en aquel día. Y qué sencillo había sido…

Permaneció así, quieta, sin soltarla, durante unos instantes, aprovechando de las buenas sensaciones que su amiga le proporcionaba. Hasta que abrió los ojos. En ese mismo momento se fueron todas y cada una de ellas.

Al haber estado abrazada a su compañera, lo primero que vio fue el suelo, pudiendo observar, a medida que levantaba la vista otro digimon demasiado conocido cubierto de una piel de rayas blancas y azules. Él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, por lo que hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle a sabiendas de quién iba a estar con él.

Soltó a Biyomon para que fuera a saludar a su amigo, tomándose ese movimiento de ella como una prórroga antes de levantar la vista y ver que sí, que estaba acompañado con quién ella sospechaba. Cualquiera de las demás opciones hubiera llamado su atención antes, en vez de quedarse callado y más o menos con la misma expresión que una estatua delante de ella.

Lo observó unos segundos, reconociéndolo fácilmente a pesar de que hiciera demasiado tiempo desde que había podido posar la vista en él por última vez en persona. Insultantemente fácil. La misma expresión de indiferencia en la cara, la misma mirada azul seria aunque ligeramente dominada por la sorpresa. Los rasgos habían cambiado, volviéndose más afilados, menos infantiles, más… llamativos. Algo en su cabeza se enfadó consigo misma por tener aquel pensamiento.

El sonido del parloteo de los dos digimon fue lo que la hizo volver a la realidad, volviendo a bajar la mirada y sonreírle sinceramente a Gabumon, incluso acercándose para agacharse y saludarlo como realmente quería hacer.

\- Pero bueno, ¿cuándo has llegado tú aquí? – posó la mano sobre la cabeza de él, dándole una ligera caricia, sorprendiéndose de la reacción que tuvo, adelantándose unos pasos para darle un abrazo. Eso, sin duda, relajó considerablemente sus ánimos consiguiendo que cuando se volvió a poner recta y mirase hacia arriba, lo hiciera con gesto relajado.

Quizás tuvo que alzar más la cabeza para observarlo directamente de lo que recordaba, pero quizás fuera debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado.

\- Sora – saludó finalmente, manteniendo el mismo gesto todo el tiempo.

\- Yamato – imitó el mismo saludo-. Te hacía bastante más lejos – mintió.

\- Lo mismo diría yo de ti – mintió también-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Oh… hace unos días. Ayer estuve con tu hermano, no me dijo nada – no pudo evitarlo.

\- Si, me lo dijo. En realidad por poco no nos cruzamos, acababa de irme cuando me dijo que te había visto – no se fiaba de que alguien se hubiera podido ir de la lengua o de que ella pudiera haber visto algo.

\- Una pena – sonrió ligeramente, intentando disimular lo que realmente pensaba. No hacía frío, estaban en verano, ¿por qué notaba que algo dentro de ella estaba a punto de echarse a temblar? Debería de tener los nervios bastante controlados a esas alturas de su vida ya-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Perfectamente.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Tú?

\- También.

Los dos digimon habían sido testigos de demasiadas cosas y quizás, aunque fueran demasiado inocentes como para interpretar aquello como algo extraño, hasta ellos serían capaces de sentir pena porque aquello hubiera quedado limitado a una conversación de aquel tipo. Palabras sin sentido intercambiadas sin mucho más interés.

\- Tengo trabajo que terminar – anunció ella-. Ya nos veremos por la ciudad, supongo – dijo de repente limitándose a despedirse de esa forma y con un simple gesto con la cabeza.

En aquella ocasión no obtuvo respuesta de palabra, sino que el mismo gesto que ella había usado antes de verlo inclinarse hacia el ave rosa que lo observaba atenta para despedirse algo más cercanamente de ella.

Había otro par de ojos observando la escena. Tras haber vuelto su hermana había decidido que era buena hora para volver a su casa y por eso, Taichi, había salido quedándose congelado en la barandilla al ver, incluso antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de la presencia del otro, el encuentro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se pensó incluso el avisar a su hermana, pero algo le dijo que quizás fuera un buen momento para comportarse acorde a la edad que tenía. Sin más se limitó a observar y a comprobar que nadie intentara tirarle nada a la cabeza a nadie, especialmente a él, ya que, algo le decía, que era quien más probabilidades tenía.

Al ver que cada cual parecía alejarse en una dirección respiró aliviado, revolviendo en el bolsillo del pantalón en busca de su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar. Antes de descolgar sí que pudo ver algo que llamó su atención. Pudo ver claramente como, a pesar de que ella parecía irse con paso firme sin estar muy interesada en mirar hacia atrás, el rubio se había girado. Se había girado y se había quedado siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que había desaparecido, e incluso, un poco más.

\- No será verdad…

\- ¿Qué dices? – la voz de Koemi sonó de repente al otro lado del auricular, haciéndolo despertar.

\- ¡Nada, nada! ¿Pasa algo?

 _Horas más tarde, en casa de Taichi..._

\- ¿Se puede saber qué trama tu hermana? – dijo Koemi mientras que dejaba las cosas encima de la mesa, tras acabar de llegar del trabajo.

La futura víctima, como habían empezado a llamarla los amigos de Taichi, tenía exactamente la misma edad que él, el cabello castaño claro y los ojos del mismo color con un gesto dulce y tranquilo. Parecía contrastar perfectamente frente al carácter más nervioso de él. Aquel día más aún ya que mientras que a él le había tocado un día libre a ella le había tocado trabajar hasta tarde.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado posando las manos en sus hombros antes de acercarse para darle un beso a modo de saludo inclinándose al estar él sentado.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que saber yo lo que Hikari se trae entre manos?

\- Porque te has pasado el día con ella.

\- Sí, pero tampoco tengo autorización para saberlo. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Que quiere verme mañana urgentemente y que no acepta un "no puedo" como respuesta.

\- Pues quizás deberías aceptar y así nos enteramos los dos de lo que le pasa – no, él no se iba a enterar de nada, aunque supiera perfectamente lo que se traían entre manos iba a ser, literalmente, el último en enterarse. Sonrió ante la idea a pesar de todo-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Cansado… ¿y tú?

\- Curioso – acabó por ponerse en pie para recoger todo lo que tenía desperdigado y dejar la mesa despejada.

Bajó la tapa del ordenador y fue a dejarlo encima del salón, viendo como seguía durmiendo sin haberse enterado de nada su compañero digimon, ajeno a que ya no estuvieran solos en casa. Sonrió ligeramente y luego dejó las cosas con cuidado.

\- ¿Curioso?

\- También he tenido mi ración de extorsiones familiares. Me he pasado la tarde en casa de mi madre.

\- Suena bastante tranquilo – se acercó hacia el armario con la intención de sacar un vaso y llenarlo de agua.

\- Sí… Ayer llegaste muy tarde y no pudimos hablar – se permitió hacerse un poco el interesante.

\- Sí, y cuando me fui tenía mis serias dudas de que no hubieras entrado en coma – se llevó el vaso a los labios dando un trago vigilando como volvía a acercarse hasta colocarse donde ella.

\- Seguro que alguien se empeñó en no dejarme dormir demasiado bien – se acercó a la orejita de ella oculta entre su melena para poder decir aquello en un tono más personal entre ellos dos. Volvió a ponerse recto antes de empezar a hablar al recibir una mirada de advertencia-. Ayer intenté quedar con alguno de los chicos ya que por fin tenía el día el libre. Como siempre, casi nadie pudo aparecer.

\- Sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho que te habían tenido esperando en el parque mientras que Agumon comía helados.

\- Pues apareció Yamato. Creo que no lo has conocido nunca en persona… No lo sé – al menos desde que ellos estaban juntos no lo tenía demasiado claro.

\- Hm… No, pero me has hablado de él muchas veces. ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, para nada. Está de vuelta y creo que para una larga temporada.

\- ¿Y eso es lo curioso?

\- Pues bastante porque hasta dónde yo tenía entendido le iba muy bien con el trabajo. No quise tirarle demasiado de la lengua para ver qué estaba haciendo aquí. Dice que está de descanso, pero no lo sé – lo seguía conociendo como la palma de su mano hubiera pasado el tiempo que hubiera pasado.

\- Bueno, si es algo importante ya te lo contará.

\- Sí… ¿Sabes quién más ha vuelto a la ciudad?

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Sora – no necesitó entrar en más detalles.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ha vuelto por fin? ¿Para quedarse o está de paso?

\- Para quedarse. Lo ha conseguido, así que creo que la vamos a tener de vuelta por fin – y no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa que aquello le provocaba. Por suerte, no había problemas con celos ni malinterpretaciones por parte de nadie.

\- Me alegro… pero sigo sin entender que tiene eso de curioso.

\- Pues… que ya se han estrellado en el patio del edificio de mi madre.

Koemi se quedó mirando hacia él terminando por arquear una ceja interrogante. ¿Qué? ¿Pasaba algo raro con eso? ¿Se había perdido algún tipo de información de vital importancia?

\- Hmm… repito, ¿y eso es curioso? – decidió que era un buen momento para empezar a buscar por los armarios algo que pudiera apetecerle de cena.

\- Deja eso que acabas de llegar…

\- ¿No pretenderás hacer la cena tú, no? No quiero morir tan joven… Cariño, se te da bien comer, no hacer la comida.

\- Ja… ja… muy graciosa. No, mañana no trabajas. Estaba esperándote para salir a cenar, tenemos mesa para dentro de una hora.

\- Oh… - eso la hizo sonreír, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba cansada, pero la idea le gustaba como para olvidarse fácilmente de ello-. ¿Dónde?

\- Ah… ya lo verás.

\- Vale, entonces espera que voy a cambiarme – pasó por su lado directa hacia la habitación notando que la seguía-. No me has dicho por qué lo que me estabas contando era curioso.

\- ¿No te lo parece?

\- Pues… no sé que le ves de curioso que dos personas se encuentren en el mismo edificio.

\- Ya, pero lo curioso es que fueran ellos.

\- O te explicas o creo que vas a acabar fundiéndome las pocas neuronas que me quedan operativas a esta hora de tarde – dicho aquello le lanzó la camisa que acababa de quitarse hacia la cara y pasó hacia el vestidor para buscar algo para cambiarse.

\- ¿No te lo conté? Esos dos estuvieron juntos.

\- Hmm… ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Pero… ¿no hace como quince años de eso casi? – le sonaba vagamente.

\- Bueeeeeeeno… vamos a dejarlo en que oficialmente sí.

\- No te entiendo...

\- La cosa es más delicada de lo que parece… Lo suficiente como para que yo intentara evitarles el encontronazo lo más que pude. Lo raro es que salí de casa de mi madre y los vi de pleno.

\- ¿Y qué? – volvió a pasar ahora con un vestido en la mano comenzando a ponérselo-. ¿Te quedaste espiándolos, cotilla?

\- Estaban en mitad del patio – se defendió-. Estaban hablando, nada raro.

\- Vale, pues seguimos en el mismo punto, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? – se acercó hacia él echándose la melena hacia un lado y girándose para quedar de espaldas y esperar a que le cerrase la cremallera.

\- Se supone que esos dos rompieron porque él no quería seguir y… un montón de tonterías… Y lo pillé quedándose atontado mirando cómo ella se iba con una cara de mustió que ni él sería capaz de poner sin motivo aparente.

\- ¿Y? – hizo una pausa cuando por fin le subió la cremallera, observando las caras que ponía él también y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba-. Oh, por favor. No. NI hablar… no me vengas ahora con la tontería de que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado se te ha metido en la cabeza que aún hay algo.

\- Es que tú no viste la cara que puso…

\- ¿Y tú desde la puerta de tu casa si? Creo que te sienta mal tener tanto tiempo libre…

Volvió a alejarse de él, yendo a buscar ahora algo de calzado para ponerse. Sería un bonito pensamiento que después de tanto tiempo dos personas que habían estado juntos a los quince años siguieran teniendo algo entre ellos… Por desgracia, ella vivía en el mundo real y con que su pareja no quemara la casa intentando hacerle la cena y ser detallista se daba más que satisfecha.

\- Lo digo en serio, Koemi. El idiota de Yamato es perfectamente capaz de seguir exactamente igual que cuando tuvo la ocurrencia de romper con ella porque le entró pánico. Créeme, lo conozco.

\- Vale, ¿y qué? Si eso fuera verdad sería cosa de ellos dos, ¿no?

\- No, ni hablar – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – terminó de cambiarse, volviendo a quedarse frente a él.

\- Como tercera parte del melodrama estoy en mi derecho a decir que no, no es cosa de ellos dos. Después de los dolores de cabeza que me han dado todos estos años más vale que la cosa se quede tranquila.

Los tiros, en realidad, iban por otro sitio. Lo sabía él y lo sabía ella. Por eso la chica sonrió y se acercó hasta él, pasando los brazos en torno a su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella. Le hacía gracia que se siguiera poniendo sobreprotector con su amiga de la infancia casi tanto como se ponía con Hikari.

\- Ya verás como son solo paranoias tuyas – le dijo antes de terminar de acercarse dejando de nuevo un beso en los labios de su prometido-. Y ahora nos vamos a cenar de una vez… ¡me muero de hambre!

 **A:** ¿ves como no iba a ser tan mala y no te iba a hacer esperar tanto tiempo para que estos dos se encontraran cara a cara por fin? e_e

El detalle que que parecieran ser los que tenían los nenes más pequeños a pesar no solo de que nos los juntaran en 02 sino de ser de los más mayores de todos es algo en lo que no me había fijado hasta la última revisión de este mes. Y mira que me habré visto veces los capítulos en todos estos años... Pero entre eso y algunos detalles más fue como se ocurrió toda esta historia. Además, está el hecho de que Sora es un personaje que siempre ha estado penitenciando con la ausencia de su padre... Con el trabajo de Yamato no la veo muy por la labor de haberse quedado esperando o criando sola a los peques. No, no me cuadraba nada. Pero, ya me busqué yo solita una solución.

Y respecto a lo que dices de los demás... Creo que entonces te voy a dar el gusto a medida que avancen los capítulos porque vas a ver exactamente lo que dices. Alguien o varios, van a tener que empezar a meter las narices en todo para agilizar las cosas... Por el momento, parece que Taichi ya está viendo cosas "raras".

 **Lucky Cross:** ¡mil gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la historia.

Este capítulo es más largo, porque al final he juntado dos en uno. Me parecía mejor complementar las reacciones de Taichi al ver el reencuentro con la conversación posterior.


	9. ¿Por qué?

_(NA: como siempre, la parte en cursiva pertenece a un flashback)_

* * *

Sora caminó directa hacia casa como si de repente le hubiera entrado prisa. No dijo tampoco ni media palabra, ni siquiera cuando su compañera buscaba sacarle algo. Solo quería llegar a casa, cerrar y la puerta. Eso mismo hizo, quedándose apoyada en la puerta de casa, de nuevo, sin darse cuenta del susto de muerte que le acababa de pega a su nuevo compañera de casa, la cual, volvía a mirarla con cara de no entender nada con una galleta a medio comer en su mano.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Ah! – ahora la asustada fue ella-. No te había visto.

\- No… no lo creo. ¿Has visto un fantasma o qué? – la miró sin entender nada, dándose cuenta de que no venía sola-. ¿Quién…? Espera, ¿es ella? – claro que le había hablado de Biyomon hacía tiempo que la existencia de aquellos seres había sido de dominio público y aunque quizás no hubiera entrado en detalles con ella, sí que había escuchado hablar de ella.

\- Eh… sí. Se va a quedar con nosotras, estaba esperándome en casa de mi madre – hizo el esfuerzo de actuar cómo correspondía-. Esta es Haru, es una amiga y también va a vivir con nosotras, Biyomon, ya verás cómo os lleváis muy bien.

\- Encantada… - la observó curiosa antes de hacerse en un revoloteo hacia la mesa para hacerlo más de cerca.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – le tendió una galleta sin morder. Era un buen comienzo, sin duda.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su jefa parecía querer escabullirse como llevaba haciendo todo el día sin que fuera capaz de conseguir entender absolutamente de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sora… ¿seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, solo… necesito ir a buscar una cosa… Yo… vengo ahora – no le dio opción a decir nada más, saliendo hacia una de las puertas del final del pasillo, la que estaba destinada a hacer de vestidor.

\- Pero… - cada vez entendía menos.

Cerró la puerta tras ella. Necesitaba calmarse. ¿Por qué? Se había comportado de una forma más madura cuando tenía diez años menos que entonces. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Al menos se lo había encontrado estando prevenida de que aquello podría ocurrir, sin embargo, no hubiera esperado que fuera tan de repente.

Debería de darle igual, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Lo último que hubiera pensado era que todo aquello fuera a afectarla tanto, pero que sus miradas se volviera a cruzar la había descolocado por completo. Había sentido exactamente lo mismo que cuando aquella maldita noticia había salido en la televisión días atrás.

Pánico.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquello…

 _\- ¿Qué? – su voz de vio reducida a un murmullo, incapaz de alzarla más._

 _Su cabeza no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y, por eso mismo, tenía que ser algún tipo de malentendido. No podía acabar de decirle aquello._

 _\- Yo… lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Quiero que acabemos con esto – volvió a repetir. Sonaba seguro._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – no, no podía entenderlo._

 _\- Porque es lo que creo. Ya no estoy cómodo con esto._

 _\- ¿No estás cómodo? – que alguien la despertara, no podía estar escuchando aquello-. ¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado?_

 _Lo vio girarse para evitar mirarla antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía aquello tan de repente? Llevaban juntos desde los catorce años y ya hacía más de año y medio de aquello… y todo parecía haber ido bien. ¿Por qué ahora de repente le decía aquello?_

 _\- Sé que será complicado, pero tenemos demasiados amigos en común como para no comportarnos con normalidad – siguió hablando, tenía las frases que quería decir demasiado bien ensayadas._

 _\- No, los demás me dan igual – acabó por soltar de golpe-. ¿Por qué? Quiero que me digas por qué porque necesito saberlo._

 _\- Ya te lo he dicho, no me siento cómodo con esto ya._

 _\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?_

 _\- Porque sí – hizo una pausa, aún sin mirarla-. Ya te lo he dicho, es lo mejor._

 _Había aceptado que a medida que hubieran ido creciendo hubiera cambiado. Si alguien le preguntase a él diría que no, que eran imaginaciones de los demás, pero a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo se había ido volviendo distante y frío con todos, hasta con ella. Algunos dirían que había sido la popularidad que por fin lo había convertido en alguien distante, otros, que simplemente había crecido._

 _\- Lo mejor será que te deje pensarlo con calma – volvió a hablar de nuevo-. Cuando lo creas oportuno podremos hablar de ello si quieres, pero me gustaría dejarlo claro ahora._

 _Lo miró detenidamente. Seguía sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, dándole la espalda. Algo le decía que sabía lo que realmente le pasaba, siempre lo había sabido. No podía creer que después de todo le estuviera haciendo aquello a ella._

 _\- No te preocupes. Tienes razón, será mejor que actuemos con normalidad. Por los demás…_

 _\- Entonces… te veré en el cambio de clases mañana, supongo – no se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo tampoco cuando echó a andar por el pasillo dejándola sola y todavía en shock._

Recordaba todo demasiado bien. Apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años cuando él la había dejado con la más triste de las explicaciones y ella no había sido capaz de reaccionar. Quizás fuera eso lo que más la enfada. Ella siempre había sabido por qué lo había hecho.

Era un cobarde.

No quería implicarse con nadie hasta el punto de tener que preocuparse por lo que podría pasar si algún día lo perdiera. Se escudaba tras al excusa del divorcio de sus padres, pero era cobardía de todas formas. Había sido capaz de echar la vista atrás con el tiempo y entenderlo todo.

Cuando habían comenzado a salir todo era diferente, especialmente él. Claro que había cambiado, pero no solo con ella, sino con todos.

Los problemas entre ambos habían empezado el día que, por fin, no había sabido callarse dos simples palabras. Un simple "te quiero" había sido el detonante de todo aquello. Eran unos críos y seguramente ni siquiera entendiera del todo lo que aquello implicaba, pero sabía que había sido el problema. Y por eso había salido corriendo. Porque él sabía que era verdad. Y que él también la quería a ella.

Y por eso había salido corriendo.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, enfadada. Había tenido que aparentar normalidad, había preferido callar. Su versión de ella misma con esa edad jamás se habría atrevido a explotar, a gritarle lo que realmente pensaba. Tenía que comportarse, ser comprensiva.

Su yo a punto de cumplir la treintena tenía las cosas tan claras que cada vez que las recordaba notaba una mezcla entre enfado y tristeza. Solo había podido darse cuenta de todo aquello cuando lo había visto con perspectiva y ya había sido tarde.

\- Bueno, ya está bien. Me preocupas – dijo Haru cuando por fin salió de nuevo al salón.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Mentirosa – le dijo Biyomon – me ha contado lo que ha pasado estos días.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que creo que después de todo este tiempo creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué una de las personas más cuerdas que conozco se está comportando de una forma tan extraña. Me preocupas, lo digo en serio.

\- Estoy bien… - repitió.

\- No, no lo estás. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pero lo estaré, ha sido solo… un cúmulo de cosas, de verdad.

\- Me da igual.

Las observó unos segundos. Qué poco tiempo les había llevado confabularse en su contra… aquello, a pesar de todo, la hizo relajarse conmovida por el gesto preocupado de ambas. Se acercó hasta el sofá dejándose caer sentada en él.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocía a alguien de los de las noticias?

\- ¡Dijiste que no te habías enterado de nada! – la acusó la digimon. Cuando hablando con su madre había salido el tema, la pelirroja había fingido no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que le hablaban.

\- Lo sé, lo siento… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Recuerdas al chico de ayer?

\- Sí, claro… y lo rarita que te pusiste cuando te dije que estaba acompañada por… Espera, ¿la persona que conocías es el hermano del chico de ayer son la misma persona? – la vio asentir-. ¿Era él?

\- Nos conocemos desde siempre – explicó vagamente.

\- Eso explica el susto del otro día, peor no por qué estás tan rara. ¿Ha pasado algo hoy?

\- Que me lo he encontrado de frente.

\- ¿Y? si os conocéis de siempre… ¿qué tiene eso de raro?

\- Lo que le pasa es que le da vergüenza decir que fue el primer chico con el que estuvo y la dejó de repente y sin motivo para luego pasarse años como si nada hubiera pasado unos días y otros días como si siguieran juntos hasta que se fue para no volver hasta hoy.

\- ¡Biyomon! – seguramente hiciera tiempo que no se ponía tan roja.

\- Si no lo cuentas todo no se va a enterar – revoloteó hasta ponerse a su lado-. Solo se preocupa por ti, déjala saberlo…

\- Por eso reaccionaste así cuando estaban retransmitiendo la pérdida de señal… - todo cuadraba. Incluso podía encontrarle sentido a las malas caras de ella cuando le había hecho algún comentario sobre todo lo relacionado con ello.

Le había dicho que era alguien conocido y no se había vuelto a preocupar. Pero si solo fuera alguien conocido quizás no hubiera sido tan normal que saliera corriendo hacia el baño como lo había hecho. No la conocía tanto como para poder haberse dado cuenta. Pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.

\- No te preocupes por mí – dijo finalmente, casi gruñendo por lo bajo-. Me lo he encontrado de frente, pero estoy bien. Lo digo en serio… Simplemente es… la sorpresa de haberlo hecho. Y el enfado de enterarme de que ayer le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo. Aunque claro, cuando llevas sin saber de algo casi una década es normal que no se quiera acercar a saludar tan siquiera.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, claro – no mentía, era exactamente lo que pensaba. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo-. Ahora solo me queda volver a adaptarme a la normalidad y a los encuentros de ese tipo.

Creía firmemente en lo que decía. No tenía caso ponerse a comportarse como si tuviera quince años a esas alturas. Apreciaba demasiado la normalidad de su día a día como para ahora buscarse problemas en situaciones que no iba a poder evitar.

\- Solamente – habló de nuevo- necesito adaptarme de nuevo.

No era una mentira, ni tampoco se engañaba a sí misma. Estaba convencida de ello.

* * *

\- A ver, repítemelo otra vez, ¿no dijiste o hiciste ninguna estupidez? - Takeru podría aplicar esa pregunta en cualquier situación si era Yamato el otro que le estaba contando algo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que decir o hacer algo? – protestó mirando mal a su hermano pequeño.

\- Porque sí, porque te conozco – iban por la calle, habían salido solos.

\- Pues no, para que lo sepas no dije ni hice nada – literalmente-. Hola y adiós.

\- Más te vale.

\- Pero bueno, ¿ahora resulta que no me sé comportar con la gente?

\- Ese suele ser el problema contigo.

\- Idiota.

¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer algo mal? Tenía una edad ya como para no saber comportarse incluso aunque fuera una situación delicada. O quizás por eso, porque era una situación delicada. Había aprendido a manejarse sin depender tanto de lo silencios. No necesitaba que el mocoso de su hermano pequeño viniera a leerle la cartilla. Y tenía testigos que podían probarlo.

\- Vale… ¿y qué pasó?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasó? Pues que nos saludamos y nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado. ¿Qué tendría que haber pasado?

\- Nada… como el otro día poco más y saliste corriendo como si te fuera a comer.

\- No salí corriendo.

\- Claro que no… y por eso me dejaste tirado.

\- Te dejé porque pensé que querrías sal… Bah – hizo un gesto-. No sé para qué discuto contigo de estas cosas.

\- Ya, yo tampoco, sabes que siempre he tenido razón.

Takeru sonrió exageradamente a su hermano cuando notó que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Algunas cosas ninguna cambiarían pasara el tiempo que pasara o fueran quiénes fueran.

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? – preguntó al final cambiando de tema el más mayor de los dos.

\- Bien, tengo ya bastante avanzada la idea. Dentro de poco podré empezar a escribir y tendré el primer borrador.

\- ¿Y vas a seguir sin decirme de qué piensas escribir?

\- Exactamente, te lo diré cuando tú me cuentes bien por qué has decidido volver a casa después de tanto tiempo – se encogió de hombros.

Yamato arqueó ambas cejas por el comentario.

\- Ya te he dicho el motivo.

\- Sí, puede que ser por eso, pero… No me lo creo del todo.

\- Pues es por eso. Ya va siendo hora de que me preocupe de tener una vida normal, ¿por qué tendría que haber pasado algo más?

\- No lo sé. Siempre estuviste muy convencido de qué era exactamente lo que querías hacer y sabías lo que te iba a suponer. Me pareció que algo más debía de haber para que quisieras dejarlo.

\- Puede que haya cambiado de parecer.

\- ¿Tú? ¿De repente quieres dejar el espacio por tener una vida normal? ¿No te habrá vuelto a dar por la música, no?

\- Pero bueno… - negó con la cabeza-. Vuelve a casa para aguantar mocosos sabiondos… Lo que me faltaba.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír, olvidándose de los temas serios que estaban tratando hasta que el teléfono de Yamato reclamó la tención de éste quien alargó la mano para cogerlo y ver de quién era el mensaje que le había llegado.

Tuvo que reírse de nuevo al ver de quién era el mensaje y el contenido de este, girando la pantalla hacia su hermano para que viera el texto:

 _"Taichi: me han echado de mi propia casa. Parece que no tengo derecho a estar en el mismo salón que las arpías de turno. ¿Estás libre para ponernos al día?"_

\- Sí, me lo dijo Hikari – asintió -. Creo que están confabulándose para darle una sorpresa con el vestido a Koemi, ni siquiera ella sabe que piensan regalárselo y mañana se lo quieren enseñar. Habrán echado al pobre Taichi sin permiso de vuelta.

\- Tendré que chantajearle para que me la presente de una vez – habló distraído mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban por la pantalla escribiendo una rápida respuesta-. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Pues… querer quiero, pero no estoy seguro de poder. Cuando os pongáis de acuerdo con una hora y día repítemelo a ver si tengo tiempo.

\- Perdona don importante…

* * *

El FB de este capítulo es algo con lo que todavía no me atrevo a meterme demasiado como para hacerlo algo más extenso. La época entre 02 y Tri es algo que me tiene muy descolocada ya que casi hay nada relacionado entre una temporada y otra, y como no se nos ha llegado a explicar nada, hay que ir rellenando los huecos. Para mí, tiene lógica que algo así hubiera acabado pasando (aunque también he barajado las opciones de que ella se hartara del carácter más seco de él, cosa que me pareció poco probable con el carácter de la chica... Y que al final, después de tantas idas y venidas Sora hubiera podido acabar confundiéndose y empezar a ver a Taichi con otros ojos, pero... tampoco me quiero meter en esos dramas). Tengo más referencias al hecho de que estos dos en algún momento hubieran roto en capitulos futuros, pero poco a poco.

 **A:** No podía seguir alargándolo más, hay demasiados factores en común como para que no acabara pasando. Eso y que ni yo me aguanto para hacer esas cosas y ya llevaba demasiados capítulos sin que tan siquiera se cruzaran por la calle ¡eso no podía seguir así! ❤ Taichi tenía que ser el personaje apropiado para darse cuenta de que algo raro hay. Es el único que los conoce a los dos más que de sobra como para ser capaz de ver estos detalles. Al igual que también es a quién más le pega adoptar la postura del amigo preocupado. Y... en el capítulo de mañana seguro que veremos más de esta faceta e_e . Para el trabajo sucio quizás sean necesarios otros personajes, pero... estarán por llegar también e_e. ¡Muchas gracias por tus review! ¡Un besazo! ❤

 **Ana Mara:** es lo malo de tenerlo escrito, que yo solita tengo que aguantarme por no publicar las cosas más rápido de lo que ya lo hago xDDD Pero tengo que controlar la extensión y la frecuencia porque sino me voy a acabar alcanzando a por dónde voy yo escribiendo xD

Yo también era de las defensoras de que posiblemente siguieran juntos a pesar de que no hubiera evidencias por ninguna parte. Especialmente por lo que dices tú de que en la cultura japonesa las muestras de afecto entre parejas en público son muy raras de ver. Pero una cosa es que no vayan de la mano las 24 horas del día - aunque en 02 siempre solía haber un mínimo gesto o algo - y otra que prácticamente crucen dos o tres frases en toda la temporada. Eso sin tener en cuenta cuando Joe les suelta que tiene novia y a continuación hace referencia a que al ser el mayor es el que tiene derecho primero a tenerla. Yo ahí fue cuando terminé de hacerme a la idea de que quizás algo hubiera pasado y no estuvieran ya juntos, cosa que había empezado a sospechar con el comentario de Mimi de la primera OVA cuando le pregunta a Sora que qué iba a hacer con Yamato y Taichi. Si siguieran juntos, ¿por qué habría dicho eso? T_T

Aunque claro, luego te encuentras con eso mismo que dices tú que también siempre los ponen llegando juntos, durante toda la OVA 4 a él le falta tiempo para ponerse por delante de ella a la más mínima señal de peligro... Así que si los de Toei de repente quieren poner de repente que siguen juntos yo fangirlearé igualmente xD

Por el momento, como ya se puede ver en este capítulo, me voy a quedar con que la situación de Tri era un "ni contigo ni sin ti", que me viene mucho mejor para darle algo de tensión al asunto e_e ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo también te guste! ❤

Muchas gracias a todos por leer... ¡y mañana más!


	10. El tercero en discordia

_(NA: como siempre, la parte en cursiva pertenece a un flashback)_

* * *

Al día siguiente esperaba en el lugar en el que había quedado con el moreno apoyado a la sombra de un árbol. Aquellos días estaba haciendo más calor de la cuenta en la ciudad y cuando se esperaba a alguien a pleno sol cualquier cosa que pudiera servir de refugio se agradecía. Especialmente alguien tan pálido como él que solo conseguiría quemarse y que se rieran de él.

Lo vio acercarse con paso distraído con un aspecto mucho más propio de él de con el que lo había visto la última vez, aunque seguiría sin acostumbrarse al cambio en el pelo, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

\- Llegas tarde – le soltó a modo de saludo.

\- Quería poner a prueba si el clima conseguía derretirte un rato – sonrió de medio lado quitándose las gafas de sol.

\- Por poco – posiblemente volviera a casa con las mejillas rojizas por culpa del sol, eso no se lo iba a quitar nadie a no ser que se pasara el día a cubierto-. ¿Sigues desterrado?

\- Ya me avisarán cuando pueda volver a casa. Hasta el traidor de Agumon se ha aliado en mi contra.

\- ¿Tiene algo de idea ella?

\- No, ha llegado mi hermana, me ha echado y me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices por si acaso – negó con la cabeza con resignación y luego le hizo un gesto para que echara a andar a su lado-. ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

\- Esto ha cambiado tanto que no creo que sepa ir a ningún sitio ya…

\- Pues vas a tener que fiarte de mí.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué has echado a tu hermano de casa? – Koemi se había reído al ver la escena entre los dos Yagami, pero de ahí a entender qué era lo que pasaba… había esperado hasta que se quedaron solas para preguntar.

\- Porque a él no le interesa nada de lo que pase hoy aquí.

\- ¿Lo que pasa hoy aquí? ¿No se os habrá ocurrido celebrarme la despedida de soltera con demasiada antelación, no?

\- No, mejor – sonrió divertida antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien?

\- Ya lo verás – no miró antes de abrir a sabiendas de quién era, y si era su hermano de vuelta otra vez volvería a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Tal y como Hikari había esperado, tras la puerta se encontraba Sora, quien había esperado a perder de vista a Taichi para acercarse y llamar a la puerta. Llevaba un bolso más grande de lo normal, que más bien parecía un maletín de trabajo y tenía la misma cara de ocultar algo que la otra chica.

\- Pero… ¿qué? – Koemi se sorprendió mucho al verla-. ¡Sora! – se acercó hasta la chica cuando ya estuvo dentro, yendo a saludarla rápidamente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Darte tu regalo de boda – sonrió abiertamente antes de inclinarse para darle dos besos en la mejilla como saludo-. ¿Dónde puedo dejar las cosas?

\- ¿Mi regalo…?

Estiró la mano para coger la chaqueta de ella a modo de respuesta, desapareciendo unos segundos para ir a dejarla encima de la cama en la habitación, volviendo con la expresión totalmente interrogante.

\- Espero no llegar demasiado tarde, quizás tendría que haberte avisado, pero según me han contado todavía llego a tiempo.

\- ¿Llegar a tiempo a qué?

\- Ven – Hikari tiró de ella para llevarla a sentarse al sofá del salón-. Tú solo espera y verás.

Se dejó arrastrar entendiendo cada vez menos. ¿Llegar tarde para qué? ¿Contar? ¿El qué le habían contado? ¿Por eso habían echado a Taichi de casa? Miró confusa hacia la pelirroja hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Habían echado al novio de la casa y aquella que estaba delante de ella era diseñadora… Verla sacar un cuaderno confirmó sus sospechas. Y automáticamente su pulso de aceleró.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Pues… yo espero que te guste. De verdad que lo espero… conozco a ese idiota que tienes por prometido desde que tengo recuerdos y es lo menos que podía hacer. Yo… si no te gusta o ya tenías otra idea puedes decírmelo sin miedo. De verdad… - se acercó finalmente, abriendo el cuaderno-. Te pido total sinceridad, es tu día, así que por favor, sin miedos.

\- Dáselo de una vez, ya verás como le encanta – apremió Hikari.

La pelirroja sonrió antes de alargar la mano y tenderle el cuaderno. No lo cogió inmediatamente, sino que poco a poco alargó las manos temblorosas, casi con miedo. Sabía lo que iba a ver allí, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

\- Se lo comenté primero a Taichi – aclaró Sora intentando relajar un poco la situación – para ver si a él le parecía bien.

Finalmente enfocó lo que había dibujado en aquel papel, llevándose una mano a sus labios, con una expresión de sorpresa difícil de ocultar incluso con aquel gesto. A aquellas alturas el nombre de Sora era conocido y llevar algo hecho por ella en una ocasión como su boda era algo que no hubiera pensado poder decir. Pero que lo hubiera hecho especialmente para ella y que fuera… sencillamente perfecto y lo que ella tuviera en mente era otra cosa muy diferente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Hikari al ver que tardaba en reaccionar.

\- … - dejó el cuaderno de lado para levantarse rápidamente y abrazar a la otra.

Sonrió antes de devolverle el gesto, entendiendo bien la reacción de la chica. Le había gustado, la conocía como para poder haber acertado con sus gustos. Y aunque no lo reconocería, con la cabeza como la tenía aquel día temía que no le fuera a salir algo apropiado. No había sido el caso y ahí estaba su recompensa.

\- Podemos hacer cualquier modificación que quieras y cuando esté todo listo iremos al estudio para cogerte las medidas y poder hacerlo para que esté listo para el día de la boda.

\- Yo… Mil gracias. Es perfecto, muchísimas gracias.

\- No me las des – volvió a sonreír cuando se apartó-. Y además he tenido un par de buenas cómplices – señaló a Hikari con la cabeza-. Su madre también me ayudó para ultimar un par de detalles.

\- ¿Taichi sabía a lo que veníais hoy?

\- Sí, claro, lleva acosándome desde que tengo el borrador – su hermano estaba casi más nervioso que ella, dijera lo que dijera.

\- Qué callado se lo tenía…

Volvió a girarse hacia el cuaderno, cogiéndolo y mirando el vestido de nuevo. Todos los detalles, la forma, la caída de la falda… Absolutamente todo era justo y exactamente lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Apenas había tenido tiempo para empezar a buscar y, de repente, tenía el vestido perfecto delante de ella.

\- No creo que haya que cambiar nada… Es simplemente perfecto. Empiezo las vacaciones después del fin de semana, ¿será muy tarde para coger las medidas? No quiero quitarte tiempo…

\- Claro que no, es mi único proyecto después de todo el trabajo que he tenido estos meses. Ven cuando puedas, en una semana como muy tarde debería de estar listo para la primera prueba. Tienes tiempo todavía.

\- Cuando el tonto de mi hermano te vea se va a quedar todavía más tonto – se rió Hikari por lo bajo-, ya lo verás.

* * *

Taichi miró el móvil por enésima vez aquella tarde. Estaba nervioso, sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía evitarlo. Y su compañía no podía más que reírse de él.

\- No sé hasta qué punto será bueno que al novio le dé un infarto unas semanas antes de la ceremonia – algo que tampoco hubiera podido imaginar en los años que lo había conocido.

\- Le están enseñando el vestido, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

\- Por suerte para todos, no creo que te lo vayas a poner tú, así que algo más relajado.

\- Ya, riéte todo lo que quieras, pero el día que te veas en mi lugar ya me reiré yo de ti – vio la cara que le ponía-. Sí, no me pongas esa cara. Tiempo al tiempo.

\- No creo que me tenga que preocupar mucho por lo que se ponga o se tenga que poner – le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara y pedir algo de nuevo para los dos.

\- Ya, pónmelo por escrito y ya hablaremos. Además, Koemi no lo sabe, es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Y si no lo sabe ella cómo lo sabes tú?

\- Porque me preguntaron por si ya tenía comprado algo ella. Por suerte, con la cantidad de trabajo que ha tenido últimamente no tuvo tiempo de empezar a buscar aunque estemos cerca de la fecha ya.

\- ¿Y por qué esperaron tanto? Si os tenían a mano, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero la del regalo no estaba aquí. Sora volvió de Los Ángeles la semana pasada. Es todo cosa de ella – explicó por fin.

\- Vale, eso lo explica todo – asintió. Y además, no sabía cómo no se lo había imaginado antes, era la pieza que le faltaba a todo aquello-. Entonces seguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque os conoce y, además, por lo que tengo entendido ya no se dedica solo a hacer dibujos en las esquinas de los apuntes de matemáticas – y, sin poder evitarlo, su tono sonó extraño, casi como si lo estuviera visualizando y se hubiera quedado pensando en lo que no debía.

Aquello, por fin, relajó al moreno haciéndolo recordar otros temas que había estado hablando la noche anterior. Si alguien creía que se había quedado contento con la respuesta que le había dado su chica estaba muy equivocado. Se centró, olvidándose por unos minutos del drama del vestido por fin y miró hacia el rubio.

\- Ayer salía de casa de mi madre cuando estabais en el patio – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Y qué? – dejó su aire distraído de repente, poniéndose serio-. ¿Vas a empezar también tú como mi hermano? No hice nada, no dije nada. Puedo jurarlo ante notario si es lo que queréis.

\- No, eso ya lo sé. Te he dicho que os vi.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¿Tendría que haber pasado sin saludar? – ahora iba a ser la otra opción para que alguien fuera a darle la lata, como si lo viera. Viniendo de Taichi seguramente fuera lo que le tocaba escuchar.

\- No, eso sería demasiado borde hasta para ti – negó con la cabeza-. Pero te vi.

\- ¿Me viste qué?

\- Cuando se fue también te vi.

\- ¿No tenías nada mejor qué hacer que vigilarme? ¿Qué problema hay? – se había quedado siguiéndola con la mirada, ¿eso era ilegal? -. Hacía años que no la veía, ¿he perdido el permiso de tan siquiera mirarla?

\- Bueno, eso depende de a quién le preguntes. Seguramente haya una mayoría que diga que sí – hubiera pasado el tiempo que hubiera pasado fuera, conocía al otro, y estaba exactamente en el tipo de actitud que tenía cuando estaba incómodo-. No… no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero quizás..

\- Si no quieres meterte donde no te llaman es mejor que no lo hagas.

\- Lo hago porque me preocupo. No por ti, sino por ella – aclaró dejando clara su posición en todo aquello-. Tú mismo dejaste pasar muchas oportunidades antes, no creo que sea el momento de…

\- Oh, por favor. Solo me la encontré, la saludé y ya está. No hay que sacar las cosas de contexto.

\- No las saco. Pero… no solo he sido amigo tuyo todos estos años, lo sabes. Y sé todo lo que tuvo que pasar, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces o dejas de hacer – no quería discutir con él pero sentía la necesidad de decirle aquello.

 _\- ¿Vienes solo? – le había preguntado Taichi a la salida de uno de sus entrenamientos extrañado al ver solo al rubio esperando por él._

 _\- Sí – se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Qué raro… - normalmente solían estar esperándole Sora y Yamato quienes solían hacer tiempo solos cuando ella terminaba sus entrenamientos de tenis-. ¿Se le ha hecho tarde o qué?_

 _\- No lo sé._

 _¿Cómo que no lo sabía? Lo miró aún más sin entender nada, normalmente era él quien sabía esas cosas y ahora parecía que… ¿le daba igual? No entendía nada…_

 _\- ¿Vamos?_

 _\- Ehm… - Taichi seguía confuso-… ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si ya ha terminado para volver a casa?_

 _\- No sé dónde está, no sé si está entrenando o si tardará en volver así que no me voy a quedar esperando… - puso los ojos en blanco._

 _\- ¿Cómo no los vas a saber?_

 _\- No, no lo sé._

 _\- ¿Os habéis peleado?_

 _\- No._

 _\- Claro que sí, ¡os habéis peleado! ¿Qué le has hecho ya?_

 _\- No nos hemos peleado, idiota – en realidad, necesitaba hablar del tema con alguien, pero quizás no fuera a ser la mejor opción. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero mejor que lo supiera directamente por él-. Ya no estamos juntos así que no tengo por qué saber dónde está o deja de estar._

 _La respuesta tardó en llegar. El moreno se había quedado congelado ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Estaba él loco o solo hacía unos días había estado metiéndose con ellos por haberlos encontrado más cariñosos de la cuenta a la salida de clase?_

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- Nada._

 _\- Venga ya. Vosotros dos no rompéis por nada… ¿Qué has hecho?_

 _\- ¿Por qué tengo que haber hecho algo yo?_

 _\- Porque no va a haber hecho algo ella, eso podría jurarlo. ¿Qué has hecho?_

 _\- No he hecho nada, solo que ya no estaba cómodo con la relación y…_

 _\- ¿La has dejado? - la sorpresa pasó a enfado._

 _\- Ya te lo he dicho, no estaba cómod…_

 _\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTABAS CÓMODO!? – quizás se metiera en un asunto que no era el suyo, pero aquello sí que no pensaba permitirlo-. ¿Tú te has oído? ¿Se puede saber qué clase de estupidez es esa? No te lo crees ni tú._

 _\- Mira… no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, así que si quieres que nos vayamos a casa bien, sino yo tengo prisa – dicho aquello giró sobre sus propios talones y guió sus pasos hacia la salida._

 _No, no fue tras él. Quizás en otro tiempo hubiera ido tras él para llamarle todo lo que fuera necesario llamarle para que volviera en sus cabales. No le iba a colar eso de no estar a gusto. No señor, lo conocía. Lo conocía demasiado bien y los había visto. No estaba a gusto… ¡A gusto no estaba él en clase y se aguantaba! Era imposible que hubiera cambiado de idea de la noche a la mañana…_

 _Pero no, no iba a meterse en eso ahora. Había algo más importante que hacer. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo con rapidez y marcó el número de su mejor amiga._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? – fue lo primero que dijo nada más que ella descolgó._

 _\- Acabo de salir de entrenar, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Espérame ahí – colgó y echó a correr en dirección hacia los campos de tenis de la escuela._

 _No tardó en llegar, era rápido y, en aquella ocasión, tenía prisa. Nada más llegar la observó, apoyada en la pared. No tenía demasiada buena cara, sobretodo ahora que no sabía que la estaba mirando. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar hasta donde ella._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada tras no haberlo sentido acercarse._

 _Pudo verlo. No venía de entrenar, sus ojos la delataban. Estaban rojos y la conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocer el gesto de ella. Igual todavía tenía que replantearse la idea de irse a ponerle las cosas claras al otro idiota. Adelantó un paso hacia ella para cogerla por los brazos, tirar de la chica hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza._

 _\- Es un idiota… - le dijo por lo bajo cerca del oído._

 _La sintió tensarse ante sus palabras, viéndose pillada, sabiendo que ya no era un secreto, para solo segundos más tarde relajarse y devolverle el abrazo. En ese momento, solo en ese momento, dejó de aparentar que no pasaba nada._

\- No creo que necesite que le hagas de perro guardián – y él no quería discutir con Taichi-. No he vuelto por nada relacionado con ella. He vuelto por motivos laborales, puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Me da igual, haz lo que quieras, pero, solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿No le hablo? ¿Cruzo de acera si la veo venir? Porque entre mi hermano y tú…

\- Haz lo que quieras, solo te digo que tengas cuidado – no, no le estaba amenazando, solo le decía que tuviera cuidado con ella.

\- He vuelto para quedarme esta vez, Taichi. Solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad. No tenemos quince años ya como para que este tema sea algo que tenga que preocuparte.

\- Por si acaso…

\- ¿Me vas a desinvitar a la boda si no me comporto? – bromeó, intentando relajar el tema.

\- Exacto. Y no podrás morirte de envidia – aceptó el cambio de tema.

\- Cuanta crueldad…

\- ¿Has dicho que has vuelto para quedarte?

\- Sí… y eres el tercero que lo sabe aparte de mi hermano y mi padre… Me retiro. He vuelto para quedarme del todo.

\- ¿Cómo que te retiras?

\- Retirándome. Cuatro viajes – explicó – es el ciclo. Y tras el último tan gordo me han dado el permiso para poder retirarme, al menos de los viajes largos y… todo eso. Seguiré trabajando de lo mismo, pero desde otro puesto.

\- Pero si eres demasiado joven para ello, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero ya cumplo los requisitos.

\- ¿Ya te has aburrido?

\- No digas estupideces – puso los ojos en blanco-. Solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, creo que ya he tenido suficiente movimiento para un par de años… Así que antes de que lo preguntes, no, no pienso hacer nada con mi vida por el momento.

Le sonó muy raro… cuando alguien se va dejando todo atrás tan decidido a hacer algo como trabajar en el programa espacial… ¿volvía? ¿Así sin más?

\- ¿Por qué decías eso del cuarto viaje?

\- Porque es el número que normalmente se suele usar como referencia para estas cosas.

\- Ah - ¿cuatro viajes y luego los hacían retirarse?

\- Déjalo, son tecnicismos. La cosa es que ahora solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, no que nadie ande vigilando lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

\- ¡EH! Fue una coincidencia, salía de casa y estabais demasiado a mano.

\- Ya… claro – en el fondo tenía que reconocer que pasada la molestia por el comentario inicial le hacía hasta gracia aquello. Y tampoco le extrañaba aquello por parte de él, pero estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

No se le ocurriría, le tenía aprecio a su cuello como para de repente dar ese giro. Se formaría una cola en cuestión de segundos para tirarle cosas a la cabeza si de repente les salía con la idea de que buscaba arreglar las cosas. Cosas que no había que arreglar porque no había absolutamente nada que lo necesitara.

\- ¿Y cuándo me vas a presentar a la víctima? – cambió de tema radicalmente.

\- Cuando quieras, la semana que viene ella también se queda de vacaciones, así que cualquier día estaría bien. De hecho… estábamos pensando en intentar juntarnos todos para dar una cena y poco a poco ir retomando el contacto.

\- Suena bien. No creo que vaya a tener nada mejor qué hacer que advertirla de con quién se va a juntar…

\- A buen sitio… - sonrió sin poder evitarlo, notando vibrar de repente en su bolsillo el teléfono, sacándolo para ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir, poniendo la cara correspondiente.

\- ¿Ya te dejan volver a casa?

\- Más o menos… Ahora soy el único que no tiene derecho a saber – puso cara de resignación.

\- Tú solito te lo has buscado – posó la mano en su hombro.

* * *

Toca capítulo largo hoy... Y digo largo porque lo he partido en dos. El que publiqué por la tarde original estaba junto a este, pero prefiero ponerlos por separado aunque los publique en el mismo día.

Y aquí llega la versión de los hechos del tercero en discordia. Si de verdad pasó algo como el fb del anterior capítulo, el de este me pareció una consecuencia inmediata. A pesar de que llegue a shippear perfectamente el Taiora, la relación entre ellos dos siempre me ha gustado más como amistosa, una muy fuerte en la que posiblemente ninguno pueda imaginarse estar sin el otro, pero, amistad. Aunque no creo que haga falta esta aclaración después de este capítulo, claro xDDD

Las explicaciones sobre la opción de que Yamato pudiera retirarse tras haber hecho ya cuatro viajes no sé si son del todo correctas o no, he intentado informarme sobre esos asuntos, pero... Tampoco he hecho un estudio exhaustivo de la normativa. De todas formas, más adelante iré aclarando un poco más los motivos.

 **A** : ¡Sorpresa! 2x1 hoy también xD

Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco soy mucho de meter personajes ajenos a las sagas en las historias. Pero en este caso, dado que necesitaba una buena excusa que ninguno pudiera rechazar, se me ocurrió pasar a Taichi por el altar xDD Y dado que no soy especialmente fan del Meichi o del Michi, al menos en épocas futuras como las del ff, pues necesitaba sacarme a alguien de la manga para rellenar. Y Haru más de lo mismo, mi idea principal era recurrir a Mimi para ese papel, pero ya son adultos, todos tienen sus vidas, me parecía demasiado condicionante para ambas y prefería meter también a alguien de relleno que pudiera dar pie a situaciones así.

Que la ruptura, de haberla, fuera por algo así, me parecía lo más natural. Sobretodo con los caracteres de cada uno... Hubiera sido gracioso que fuera ella quien se echara para atrás al final, pero, me pegaba más al revés. Aún no tengo escrita la versión de lo hechos de Yamato, ni siquiera en los capítulos más futuros, pero posiblemente acabe haciéndola.

Como siempre, ¡mil gracias por tu review! Ahora voy a ver si avanzo un poco más la historia... ¡un beso!


	11. Para eso seguía siendo la mejor

Después de tanto tiempo desperdigados por cualquier parte del mundo, parecía mentira que todos hubieran podido reunirse bajo el mismo techo. Incluso los más ocupados habían podido acudir para escaparse así una noche de sus obligaciones.

Los saludos, puestas al día, presentaciones entre acompañantes y recién llegados habían ocupado gran parte de la noche, gran parte de ellas centradas en la futura novia con quién apenas habían podido tener oportunidad de hablar hasta aquella fecha tan cercana ya al gran evento. Y llegados a tal punto de la noche parecía que todo había vuelto tan a la normalidad que nadie podría decir que algunos llevaban casi una década sin verse.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza en la que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía recuerdos, siendo imposible no haber tenido contacto con ella, sobretodo desde que por fin parecían tener tantos intereses en común y pasar más tiempo que nadie en la misma zona horaria.

\- Me tienes abandonada – dramatizó en broma por lo bajo.

\- Ya… pero ya sabes que todavía me estoy instalando. Cuando esté todo listo ya me tendrás a tu disposición del todo de nuevo - la pelirroja explicó antes de alzar ligeramente más la voz para que pudiera escucharla bien Taichi quien estaba en un grupo hablando no demasiado lejos de ellas-. Además, ya vamos a empezar con los últimos detalles y tengo que tener toda mi atención al proyecto del año. Bastante tiene la pobrecilla ya con lo que tiene que aguant ¡ay! – cortó al frase a medio camino al notar como un brazo la rodeaba por los hombros tirando de ella para revolverle el pelo-. ¡No seas bruto que me has a dejar con pelos de loca!

\- Mírala, preocupándose ahora por su pelo – aflojó un poco el agarre sobre ella, pero no la soltó-. Desde que se nos ha vuelto toda una señora, le preocupa despeinarse.

\- Eh, eso es porque ahora pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo – Mimi sonrió de oreja a oreja-, soy mejor influencia que tú.

\- Me influencio yo solita, muchas gracias, solo necesitaba que se me pegara algo de alguno de los dos… - puso los ojos en blanco antes de empezar a reírse.

\- ¿Qué tal lleváis la noche? – les preguntó el chico.

\- Muy bien, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien… No me has presentado a Koemi decentemente todavía – los ojos de la chica se fijaron en algún punto no demasiado lejano por detrás de ellos, volviendo hacia sus amigos de golpe.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Te la presenté según llegaste.

\- No, eso no cuenta como presentación – se le colgó del brazo libre-. ¡Venga! ¡Ya estás tardando!

\- Pero… - giró la cabeza para mirar hacia Sora-. ¿Vienes?

\- No, no te pienso salvar de esta, por despeinarme. Tú solito te lo has buscado…

\- Cría cuervos… - retiró el brazo de encima de ella y se dejó arrastrar por la otra, quien, curiosamente antes de alejarse giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja de nuevo para guiñarle el ojo.

La miró, arqueando ligeramente una ceja en señal de no entender el gesto y decidió que quizás era buen momento de rellenarse el vaso, el cual llevaba demasiado tiempo vacío y allí comenzaba a hacer más calor de la cuenta.

* * *

Dijera lo que dijera, no lo podía evitar. Estaba en el mismo grupo que Jou y Koushiro, hablando, poniéndose al día también cuando se le habían vuelto a ir los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Por suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero ni siquiera había escuchado de lo que estaban hablando los últimos minutos.

Al haber seguido con la mirada a Yagami se había vuelto a encontrar en el camino con Sora, la cual, parecía tener un imán en esas situaciones. Inicialmente no se había dado cuenta tan siquiera de hacia dónde estaba mirando hasta que su cabeza se había puesto a analizar lo que veía.

No necesitaba un cartel luminoso para darse cuenta de lo muchísimo que había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto en persona. Ya lo había notado días atrás cuando se habían encontrado. No quedaba nada de la niña que se había despedido de él en el aeropuerto. Todo, absolutamente todo, era diferente. Incluso la forma de moverse y de comportarse. No solamente había crecido, había algo más.

Había algo más que conseguía que se quedara completamente hipnotizado sin poder evitarlo. Y quizás, el aspecto con el que se había presentado a la cena no había ayudado. No recordaba haberla visto nunca vestida de la forma en la que lo había hecho últimamente tampoco, aunque no llevara más que un simple mono negro sin tirantes, sin adornos de ningún tipo. Había algo… algo diferente.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Mimi se había dado cuenta de la jugada, estaba demasiado ocupado con la mirada fija en el punto en el que el cabello corto pelirrojo de ella rozaba con los hombros de la chica. Y de repente, se había quedado sola.

¿Por qué algo le decía en su cabeza que quizás podría acercarse a hablar con ella a la vez que un cartel luminoso le señalaba lo mala que era esa idea? Reaccionó cuando la vio moverse, llevando la mirada hacia sus dos amigos antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Creo que voy a por algo, tengo sed, ¿queréis algo?

\- No gracias – dijo uno.

\- Estoy bien, gracias – dijo el otro.

\- Ahora vengo… disculpad.

No era la mejor de las ideas y posiblemente acabase con algún cabezazo de su parte, un tirón de orejas de Takeru y una colleja de Taichi como se diera cuenta, pero… tampoco lo podía evitar. Se acercó a la barra como si fuera la más total y absoluta de las casualidades, intentando llegar primero para que no pensara que la había seguido, colocándose más o menos en la dirección en la que ella parecía ir.

Por suerte para él, nadie, ni siquiera la chica, se dio cuenta de la jugada. Y por eso puso cara de sorpresa cuando se lo encontró allí.

\- No te había visto – dijo ella, haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener las reacciones a raya-. Debo de estar quedándome ciega o algo…

\- Habría gente delante…

\- Sí… será eso – lo observó unos segundos.

No entraba dentro de sus planes reaccionar como lo había hecho el otro día, pero tampoco entraba dentro de ellos ponerse a hablar tan tranquilamente con él como si nada. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer si quería aparentar normalidad… No, no quería aparentar normalidad, porque no había nada que no estuviera normal. Esa idea la idea. Acabó por sonréir.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Todos bien? – quizás fuera el que más perdido del grupo hubiera estado.

\- Sí… Pensé que la cosa iba a estar algo más tensa pero por mucho que me empeñe en alejarme de todos no va a ser tan fácil – dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo quién no se había dado cuenta todavía de que faltaban, volviendo a mirar hacia ella-. ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno… creo que me conoces de sobra como para poner en duda que no haya mantenido el contacto con todos ellos costara lo que costara – le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara.

\- Yo llevo sin saber de ti prácticamente desde que me fui – dejó caer sin poder evitarlo, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

\- Perdón, se me olvidó decir que mantuve el contacto con aquellos que quisieron – quizás esa no fuera la mejor norma de actuar con normalidad, pero, por suerte para ambos, el camarero por fin les hizo caso.

\- He estado muy ocupado, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, como todos. Pero bueno, supongo que en la vida de un importante astronauta no había tiempo para sus amigos, fuera el que fuera. Está bien, cada uno tienes sus prioridades, solo que las mías son diferentes de las tuyas – cogió lo que el camarero le tendía, señalándole la zona en la que estaban para que lo tuviera en cuenta a la hora de añadirlo a la cuenta-. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes de sobra.

No tenía demasiada intención de esperar por él, cierto era. No le apetecía seguir con aquella conversación, aunque ella sola fuera la que hubiera caído en ella. Fue a despedirse para volver con el resto cuando lo vio observarla unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento – se giró él también su vaso.

\- Da igual, no te preocupes – dijo antes de dar unos pasos hacia dónde estaba antes.

Observó la jugada, pensando si quizás lo mejor fuera dejarla irse a dónde quisiera y no volver a cruzar más palabras con ella que la justas. Pero…

\- Espera, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¿De qué? – estaba segura de que poco tenían que hablar a esas alturas.

\- Por favor – le dijo poniéndose serio y acercándose para recortar la distancia que ella había puestos entre ambos.

Aunque hizo por evitar el contacto visual con él durante todo aquel rato las dos últimas palabras la hicieron levantar la vista hacia él, fijándose, por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo en esa expresión que tan bien le conocía. No fue la mejor de sus acciones, porque también tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que se había quedado mirando más tiempo de la cuenta hacia los azules ojos de Yamato antes de asentir casi sin darse cuenta.

No quería hablar con él, o al menos de eso estaba convencida también, y había acabado asintiendo. Quizás porque en el fondo seguía siendo demasiado amable con todo el mundo… o quizás porque en el fondo sí que quería hacerlo.

Le hizo un gesto para perderse un poco de la vista de los demás, saliendo fuera para poder escucharse sin tener que estar gritando por encima del ruido y las conversaciones de los demás. También en parte porque si alguien se daba cuenta de que ellos dos estaban hablando quizás fuera a meterse para evitar que alguien dijera algo que no debía.

Mimi, quien había estado pendiente de toda la jugada sonrió, divertida, antes de seguir distrayendo a Taichi. Para eso seguía siendo la mejor…

* * *

 **A:** ¡Pero bueno! ¡Que habían pasado cosa de 15 minutos desde que subí la historia! ❤❤❤❤ ¡Eres genial! Jajaja De verdad, que a mí estas cosas me hacen mucha ilu y luego me pico a avanzar más o peor, a querer subir más capis del tirón y no puedo que sino acabo en nada con el ff jajajaja. Millones de gracias por la constancia que tienes conmigo, de verdad :3  
Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado, principalmente porque va a ser otra de las grandes constantes en la historia. De tener a alguien en modo sobreprotector y más preocupado por Sora de todos sus amigos, tiene que ser él. No podía ser absolutamente nadie más. Al igual... que como se puede ver aquí, de tener que meter alguien las narices en todo para acelerarlas un poco... ¡tenía que ser Mimi! ¿No decías que querías ver cómo sus amigos daban empujoncitos? Pues... por alguna parte había que empezar.

¡Mañana más!


	12. No quería saber de vosotros

Una vez fuera, la pelirroja fue directamente hacia la barandilla del lugar, buscando así la excusa de no tener que mirar para él mientras que hablaban, entretenida así con el paisaje, posando su vaso en una mesa cercana.

\- Siento el corte de antes – le dijo finalmente.

\- No, me lo merecía… - se acercó hacia la barandilla él también, pero guardó las distancias con ella perfectamente.

\- Eso también es verdad… por muy ocupado que estuvieras podrías haber sacado el tiempo para poder contestarnos a alguno de los mensajes o llamar alguna vez, ¿no?

\- Sí, y no tengo excusa ninguna para no haber hecho – sí, sí que la tenía. Y quizás… la observó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo-. Pero no quería.

\- ¿No querías? – giró le cuello por fin, mirándolo-. ¿No querías saber de nosotros? – venga, ya. ¿Para eso quería hablar con ella? ¿Para enfadarla? Estuvo tentada de dejarlo allí con la palabra en la boca.

\- No, no quería saber de vosotros.

\- ¿Tú crees que después de casi diez años sin saber de ti nada más que por las noticias es lo mejor que puedes soltar?

\- Sí, es la verdad. Sabía que no iba a poder volver en mucho tiempo y… me dolía demasiado no estar aquí con todos vosotros – reconoció finalmente.

\- Y por eso cortaste toda comunicación… - apartó la vista de él.

Sí, era la definición de aquel que estaba con ella. Salir huyendo cuando la cosas se complicaban o se volvían más serias. Sabía perfectamente con lo que estaba tratando, le había tocado de cerca demasiadas veces… y ahí volvía de nuevo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo había estropeado todo y queriendo arreglar las cosas.

Pues iba listo… ya no era una adolescente a la que había hecho seriamente el pensárselo… Aquella vez no iba a ser tan sencillo recuperar la relación que había tenido con el grupo, o al menos con ella. Y estaba refiriéndose únicamente al trato amistoso entre ambos, ya ni pensar en algo más. No se le ocurriría tampoco que fuera eso lo que él buscaba, por supuesto.

\- Al principio sí, luego, cuando quise recuperar el contacto no me atrevía. Me daba miedo que no quisierais saber de mí y así fue pasando el tiempo…

\- Muy valiente… mejor desaparecer del todo que arriesgarme a preguntar tan siquiera. Ni que no supieras que somos todos tan idiotas como para no dejarte volver al grupo… eso mismo hemos hecho hoy, ¿no?

\- No todos.

\- Bueno… creo que yo tengo algún motivo más que el resto para no actuar como si no pasara nada.

\- Por eso estoy intentando disculparme contigo – se apoyó él también en la barandilla-. Solo quiero disculparme. Sé que lo hice mal y que no tendría que haberme comportado así. Lo siento de verdad.

Giró el cuello para observarlo ahora que se había apoyado en la barandilla donde ella estaba. Se le hacía raro escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero más raro se le hacía tenerlo ahí, a unos centímetros de distancia sin que fuera una imaginación suya. Cuando se había hartado de ser ignorada, de no saber absolutamente nada de él, había decidido pasar a ignorar su existencia. Por eso no había estado nunca puesta al día de las noticias relacionadas con el tema que iban saliendo. No quería saber de él. Prefería hacer como si no existiera, ya bastante había tenido en su vida por su culpa como para tener que convivir con su fantasma.

Y ahí estaba ahora, a su lado, pidiendo perdón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué podría considerarse seriamente el perdonarlo e intentar mantener una relación de cordialidad? Porque era muy muy idiota…

\- Conociéndote… supongo que tendré que tomarme esas palabras como una verdadera declaración de arrepentimiento – disculparse no era lo suyo-. Esperemos que cuando vuelvas a la normalidad no tenga que arrepentirme de creérmelas.

La miró, sorprendido. ¿Tan fácil había sido que aceptara las disculpas? Quizás era la primera vez que se le ocurría pedírselas y tenía una larga lista de cosas por las que hacerlo. Pero, poco a poco.

\- Puedes estar segura de que no – no, primero porque no tenía pensado volver a la normalidad.

No entró en detalles con ella sobre por qué no lo tenía pensado… Era obvio que porque después de aquello no se le ocurriría jugársela de nuevo a desaparecer de la vida de todos. Pero no consideró necesario hablar con ella del retiro, no en aquel momento. Sonrió finalmente, notando como hacía lo mismo que él y lo miraba a su vez.

\- Será mejor que entre, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que faltamos – anunció ella.

\- Entra, sí, yo me voy a quedar fuera un rato, me estaba agobiando dentro.

\- Te veo luego – murmuró ligeramente antes de caminar hacia el interior tranquilamente.

No la siguió con la mirada aquella ocasión, simplemente permaneció distraído con el paisaje de la ciudad de noche. No había salido mal…

Nada más entrar en la sala de nuevo fue sorprendida por un Taichi que esperaba de brazos cruzados por ella, cercano a los cristales que daban hacia la salida en la terraza.

\- Venga ya…

\- Eso digo yo, venga ya…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, que de verdad. ¿Qué estabais haciendo fuera?

\- ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago a mis años?

\- Sí, cuando el tema es ese sí…

\- Estás un poquito paranoico… - y aquello, de repente, la relajó, haciéndola reírse y ser ella ahora la que se colgara del brazo de su amigo-. Me ha pedido perdón por haber desaparecido cuando se fue.

\- ¿Así sin más?

\- Sin más – tiró de él para caminar hacia dónde estaban los demás-. Aunque ya soy mayorcita para que me hagas de niñera te lo agradezco… pero solo quería pedirme disculpas y ya está.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Que mientras que no se le ocurra repetir la jugada estamos en paz. ¿No quieres que estemos todo en paz y armonía para tu gran día? Pues yo no voy a hacerte el feo - aunque tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo considerable simplemente para comportarse como era de esperar de alguien como ella. Era una persona adulta ya, quizás no fuera la mejor idea demostrar que todo aquello le seguía resquemando-. Además, haz el favor de centrarte en lo tuyo que no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero has dejado sola a tu chica con Mimi y yo no querría saber que le puede estar contando... - en un gesto de confianza se cogió al brazo de él antes de arrastrarlo hacia dónde estaban las dos mentadas dando así por zanjada la "discusión".

* * *

Venga, primera interacción real entre ellos dos por fin. Solo me ha costado 12 capítulos xDDD Parece que la cosa puede llegar a suavizarse si van por las buenas, ¿no? ¿si? Ya se verá e_e

 **A:** con lo meticona que es - desde todo el cariño hacia el personaje - es lo que le pega. Y es la única con el carácter tan echado para delante como para no pensarse dos veces el ir a meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Suelo utilizar a Takeru también para situaciones de este tipo, pero él se limita más a su hermano desde mi punto de vista y, sobretodo, a lanzarle algún que otro puñal. Mimi la veo perfectamente capaz de encerrarlos en alguna parte sin dejarlos salir, juntarles las cabezas cuando nadie mire... Cosas de esas más ella jajajaja.

Esta vez no he cortado en ningún momento "tenso", no me puedes tirar tomatazos por dejarte con la intriga... ¡por ahora! Como siempre, mil gracias por review, nos leemos por aquí. ¡Un beso! ❤❤❤❤❤


	13. No se lo diré a tu madre

Los días estaban pasando más rápido de lo que deberían. Hacía ya una semana que se habían reunido todos para la cena y ya estaban de nuevo a sábado. Y si le estaban pasando rápido a él que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer que buscar un nuevo apartamento para dejar de compartir techo con su padre, no quería imaginarse al resto. No había sido capaz de ver ni a su propio hermano en toda aquella semana, y, prácticamente tampoco a su padre.

Yamato había salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, buscando cambiar de aires, llevándose consigo el ordenador para poder seguir buscando tranquilamente en cualquier otro lugar que no fueran aquellas cuatro paredes. Estaba solo, no había dejado a su compañero ir con él, hacía demasiado calor para él y estaba mucho mejor en casa pegada al aire acondicionado.

Se encontraba en una cafetería, sentado en una de las mesas altas, cuando por fin volvió a levantar la tapa del portátil, abriendo el navegador para retomar la búsqueda dónde la había dejado. Mientras que cargaba todo se distrajo, prestando atención a la cantidad de gente que parloteaba en voz alta en aquel local en pequeños grupos. Nada que llamara su atención… poco a poco estaba volviendo a la rutina que había seguido años atrás.

Cuando enfocó la página de inicio se habían cargado las noticias del día a las cuales no solía hacer demasiado caso y fue directo hacia el navegador para introducir la dirección de la página que quería visitar. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en un detalle que había pasado desapercibido para él hasta aquel momento. Entre las noticias, en una sección que rara vez solía llamar su atención, había una cara más que conocida. Amplió al noticia pinchando en el titular, dejando que cargara por completo.

En la pantalla de su ordenador se proyectó una fotografía de Sora, sonriente y confiada, posando para la entrevista sobre el proyecto más sonado que le había tocado cubrir recientemente. Parecía estar exactamente dónde debía de estar: en la primera plana de las noticias de moda. Y quién lo hubiera dicho de ella años atrás… Hasta él se había sorprendido cuando se había enterado de todo aquello. Aunque tampoco había sido todo lo observador que hubiera debido de ser. Era consciente de ello. Posiblemente hubiera tenido delante de él todas las pistas para que la elección de futuro de ella no hubiera sido tan sorprendente para él, pero no había sabido verlas.

Como todo lo relacionado con ella… no había sabido verlo.

No llegó a leer la noticia, quedándose distraído observando la imagen sin apenas darse cuenta. Era capaz de volver, aunque no fuera más que una reproducción digital, ese algo que tanto le llamaba la atención desde que había vuelto. Ahora creía saber lo que era: confianza. Aquella confianza y seguridad que parecía proyectarse desde la forma de sonreír y mirar de ella. La chica que había dejado atrás hacía tantos años, en los últimos tiempos, rara había sido la ocasión en la que le había mantenido al mirada.

Aunque claro, él tampoco lo había hecho…

Chasqueó la lengua, bajando de nuevo la tapa del pc sin molestarse en buscar nada más, su propia cabeza ya iba a tener entretenimiento para toda la tarde. Era algo que no podía evitar, y no, no había nada que ver con su vuelta. Más bien había sido al revés.

No había querido hablar de ello con nadie, primero por no preocuparlos, aunque fuera una tontería ya, pero, como todos sospechaban ya, no había sido un fallo de las comunicaciones. Había sido un fallo de los sistemas generales de toda la nave. Nada había funcionado durante unos segundos y en ese tiempo… En ese tiempo había tenido tiempo de replantearse muchas cosas.

Por eso estaba de vuelta en Tokyo. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo en otro planeta cuando todo lo que le había importado estaba en aquella ciudad? Su familia, sus amigos, todos sus recuerdos… absolutamente todo. Incluso aquello que quizás parecía estar completamente olvidado, como era la chica.

Cuando habían recuperado el control del sistema y habían sido capaces de tomar tierra lo había decidido. No podía seguir así. Estaba bien haber cumplido sus sueños, muy pocos podrían decir que habían llegado a pisar la superficie de otro planeta, pero también estaba bien proponerse nuevas metas y tener nuevos sueños.

Frunció el ceño ante el hilo de pensamientos en el que se había visto envuelto solo por cruzarse con una fotografía. Quizás Taichi tuviera algo de razón a pesar de todo o quizás estuviera sacando las cosas de contexto en su cabeza con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Prefería pensar lo segundo, porque de ser verdad lo otro, posiblemente tuviera más sencillo el volver a Marte.

Recogió sus cosas, a la vista de ser incapaz de concentrarse, decidiendo salir a tomar el aire a uno de los parques cercanos lejos del bullicio del local y de cualquier problema que pudiera llegarle digitalmente.

Lo que no esperaba era que en vez de llegarle por vía digital, le llegara de la forma más real posible. Sentada a la sombra de unos de los árboles, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, Sora estaba concentrada en una libreta que tenía posada sobre sus rodillas mientras que trazaba líneas en ella.

\- Si lo se me quedo en casa con el aire acondicionado yo también… - estaba visto que no era su día.

Pudo haberse ido tranquilamente y ahorrarse la situación, ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo y no lo habría visto, pero no fue así. Se acercó hasta quedarse apoyado en el árbol en el que ella estaba, bajando la vista hacia aquello que había en el papel, sorprendiéndose. No había nada de ropa en él, sino varios dibujos de flores de diversos tipos, los cuales pudo reconocer como los de los árboles más cercanos.

\- Prometo que no le diré nada a tu madre – abrió la boca por fin, haciéndose notar.

Pudo verla dar un brinco sobre sí misma, como era de esperar. Se la veía muy concentrada, era normal que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se le había acercado. Sonrió divertido esperando a que ella levantara la mirada.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza rápidamente cuando escuchó una voz familiar salida de la nada tan cerca. ¿De dónde narices había salido Yamato? Había reconocido la voz automáticamente, sí, pero de ahí a esperar escucharla tan de repente…

\- Algo se me tendría que acabar pegando de ella – dijo finalmente, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos para lanzarle una mirada apropiada al susto que le había pegado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Salí a dar una vuelta pero hace demasiado calor… Así que supongo que lo mismo que tú, buscar algo de sombra – señaló con la cabeza el cuaderno-. ¿Desde cuándo dibujas?

\- Son…bocetos para patrones de telas, no son un dibujo como tal – explicó antes de dejar más a la vista las hojas.

\- ¿Patrones de telas?

\- El dibujo que ves en ella – explicó.

\- Ya, ya sé cómo se llaman esas cosas, pero, ¿también es parte de tu trabajo?

\- Claro, absolutamente todo – asintió antes de dejar de mirarlo para revolver entre su cosas, dejando de nuevo el cuaderno por ahí posado, guardando el lápiz con el que había estado trabajando hasta entonces.

Se tomó esos segundos para estudiar la situación. Sí, se había acercado a saludar, pero… ¿ahora qué? ¿Se iba ya? ¿Se quedaba? No se le ocurría tampoco demasiado bien qué decir y quizás la hubiera molestado.

Por suerte para él, sus dudas quedaron totalmente en un segundo plano cuando la vio levantarse, con todo el material guardado de nuevo dentro de su bolso mientras que se sacudía los pantalones para quitarse las hojas que hubieran podido quedar en ellos.

\- Siento si te he molestado – dijo igualmente.

\- No, para nada… Mejor puedes disculparte por estar a punto de provocarme un infarto al salir de la nada.

\- Pues… quizás de eso no sé si estoy tan por la labor de disculparme – apoyado en el árbol sonrió de medio lado con un gesto divertido.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente como ella, en respuesta a sus palabras, se reía por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Quizás el haber intentado pedir disculpas el día de la cena había sido una buena idea a pesar de todo, aunque solo fuera por el bien de todos los demás. Carraspeó ligeramente, desviando la mirada antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Crees que se pondrá demasiado paranoico el señor diplomático si se entera de que te he dicho que si quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – soltó de repente, casi sin pensar en que lo más seguro es que le dijera que no.

\- Bastante, pero supongo que todo dependerá de lo que te responda yo – no, dijera lo que dijera, la paranoia iba a ser exactamente la misma, pero disfrutó de esos segundos en los que pareció sembrar la duda.

Era curioso ver cómo el rubio podía pasar de hacer un comentario confiado como suponer que quizás querría acompañarlo a alguna parte a de repente estar convencido de haber metido la pata por un simple comentario de ella. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba ver que no era la única que no sabía realmente cómo manejarse con todo aquello.

\- Pero también supongo que todo dependerá de si se entera o no – imitó la sonrisa de medio lado de él de antes de colocarse bien al hombro el bolso.

* * *

 **A:** Qué mala fama me das... Así no sé yo si los de Toei van a aceptar tu petición xDD Ni que yo fuera dada a cortar las conversaciones o las situaciones algo delicadas e_e xDDDD Para encima que estos días estoy subiendo los trocitos de dos en dos...

Taichi en modo sobreprotector paranoico - como se podría decir donde vivo yo para quien entienda la referencia, cual buena vieja del visillo - vigilando los pasos de estos dos da para bastante. Y si no fuera porque en la serie siempre nos han querido meter el trío amoroso seguramente habría hecho algo así (pobrecita Hikari el día que se eche novio...).

Me alegro de que mi representación de los personajes se ajuste tanto a como tú los ves, yo intento mantenerme fiel, ya no tanto a la serie porque eso es más complicado, sino a la forma en la que yo los veo y como yo pienso que pueden actuar en determinadas ocasiones. Aquí al menos tengo el comodín de que ya han crecido y tienen algo más de capacidad emocional y mental. Aunque yo me paso muy bien cuando los pongo a comportarse como si tuvieran 15 años otra vez e_e xDDD Y Mimi... encerrar no ha encerrado a nadie, pero estoy segura de que cuando veas lo que acabará haciendo te gustará como si hubiera hecho eso, ¡pero nada de spoilers!

¡Nos leemos!


	14. Mismo lugar, distintas sensaciones

El sol por fin de empezaba a poner tras los edificios dándoles un respiro a los transeúntes que paseaban por la bahía. A pesar de ser uno de los lugares con mayor cantidad de gente y de sol también era uno de los pocos en los que había algo de brisa y por eso habían dirigido sus pasos hacia allí. La gente se había ido retirando a lo largo de la tarde y ahora se podía caminar tranquilamente por allí.

Habían enfocado la conversación al tema laboral de ambos, consiguiendo así mantener un diálogo sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que poner caras raras. Era un buen punto por el que empezar, manteniendo el enfoque en los conceptos básicos y hablando de aquello que había ocupado tantos años en la vida de ambos hasta llevarlos a aquel punto.

\- Antes estaba leyendo las noticias desde el ordenador, supongo que tengo que darte la enhorabuena, ¿no? – acabó por decir cuando ella le había explicado los últimos cambios en su vida laboral.

\- Sí… eso es algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraré – ya la había llamado su madre bien temprano por la mañana para decirle que ya había salido la entrevista. No era algo que le hiciera especial ilusión el hecho de dejar de lado el total anonimato, incluso conseguía que se le subieran los colores por el hecho de mencionarlo tan siquiera-. Me he matado a trabajar todos estos años para conseguirlo, así que sí puedes darme la enhorabuena… Me lo he ganado.

Advirtió perfectamente el ligero tono rojizo que adquirieron sus mejillas por la mención del artículo, no pudiendo más que sonreír por ello. Recordó perfectamente la facilidad con la que aquello solía pasar tiempo atrás y algo le decía que quizás ahora fuera algo más complicado, al menos por los mismos motivos.

Se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando hacia algún punto muerto en el horizonte-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te han dado unas vacaciones después del último viaje?

Tardó en contestar. No porque necesitara pensarse la respuesta que darle, sino porque cuando hizo lo mismo que ella, apoyándose de espaldas mirando hacia el lado contrario que ella algo en su cabeza le dijo que aquello ya lo había vivido. Que él ya había estado con ella allí… lo recordaba perfectamente aunque hiciera ya prácticamente media vida de aquello…

Recordaba cómo cuando apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos se la había encontrado por pura casualidad en aquel lugar y cómo su hermano se las había arreglado para que quedaran solos. Recordaba también perfectamente cómo había sacado valor de alguna parte que todavía no sabría decir con seguridad para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, prácticamente un leve roce antes de salir corriendo más rojo que un tomate.

\- Más o menos – contestó al final con tono distraído, aún con la cabeza en otros tiempos-. ¿Tú?

\- Creo que me quedaré aquí una larga temporada – giró ligeramente la cabeza al notarlo que no estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que estaban hablando.

No lo conocía tanto como antes, así que tampoco sabía cómo interpretar la distracción de él. Posiblemente algo estuviera rondándole la cabeza ya que la fase de ser incapaz de articular más de tres palabras seguidas parecía que se le había pasado. Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Ella no se había parado a pensar en dónde estaban, ya había pasado por esa fase años atrás y prefería dejar los recuerdos del pasado atrás.

Lo había decidido después de todos los problemas que habían tenido un 2005 cuando las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas que hasta mantener una conversación se hacía difícil. Ya había pasado suficientes meses dándose cuenta de detalles como aquellos sabiendo que eran ignorados por al otra parte. No tenia sentido ahora para ella detenerse a pensar en ello.

El sonido del teléfono de ella rompió el incómodo silencio que de repente se había formado entre ellos dos, haciéndola dar un respingo y ponerse a buscarlo antes de que la llamada se cortara contestando automáticamente.

Yamato se giró para ser ahora él quien mirase hacia el horizonte, dándole algo de espacio a ella para que atendiera la llamada, escuchando sin poder evitarlo retazos de la conversación. No podía escuchar con quien hablaba, pero un nombre masculino y palabras como "volver a verte", "cenar" y cosas parecidas sí que llegaron a sus oídos.

Eso lo devolvió automáticamente a la realidad. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en aquello. De todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza relacionado con ello nunca había dedicado más de dos segundos a pensar que quizás ella tuviera la vida resuelta en todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? No se le ocurría un solo motivo por el que pesar que no y de repente algo le decía que era un completo idiota por no haberlo pensado primero.

Frunció el ceño, aún con la mirada fija en la nada. Debería de darle completamente igual, pero aquel día, parecía que las cosas le afectaban más de la cuenta… ¿Cómo no había podido planteárselo?

"Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo" – se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza. Además, tampoco era como si realmente buscara algo más que cordialidad entre ambos… ¿no? Necesitaba que alguien le pusiera delante un complicado plan de aproximación a alguna órbita llena de cálculos y coordenadas por todas partes y tener la cabeza ocupada.

Había funcionado una década entera, ¿por qué ahora no lo haría?

\- Lo siento – se disculpó ella cuando colgó-. Tengo que irme, me ha surgido un imprevisto – guardó el teléfono-. Si necesitas ayuda para encontrar dónde mudarte avísame para lo que sea… Me pasé casi un mes estudiando todos los lugares libres de la ciudad…

\- Creo que no tengo tu número ya… - relajó el gesto, disimulando.

\- No lo he cambiado – dijo, pero a la vez dio por supuesto que no lo decía por aquello, buscando una de las tarjetas de contacto que solía tener en la cartera y se la tendió-. Ya… nos veremos, supongo – le dijo segundos después de que la cogiera dándose la vuelta y echando a andar.

\- Seguro – dijo a modo de despedida.

No la siguió con la mirada inmediatamente, ya que bajó la vista hacia la tarjeta que ella le había dado. No, no había cambiado el número, seguía recordando cada uno de los dígitos. Por algún extraño motivo seguía recordándolo perfectamente… levantó la cabeza, entonces sí, para verla alejarse unos metros antes de perderla del todo de vista al girar en la primera calle que salía de la bahía.

Nunca se había parado a pensar que aquello pudiera suceder. No se le habría ocurrido que iba a ser tan caprichoso el destino de volver a llevarle por aquel camino, pero, ahí estaba. O quizás no había vuelto a caer en el mismo camino, sino que nunca se había desviado de él, solo había hecho una pausa mientras que había tenido otras cosas en las que pensar.

Pero ahora ya no tenía sentido nada de aquello, él solo se había buscado que no lo tuviera. Había dado todos y cada uno de los pasos que le habían llevado a aquella situación por mucho que ella actuara con normalidad después de haberle pedido disculpas hacía unas noches.

En su cabeza, un remolino de pensamientos mezclado con los recuerdos que antes habían invadido su mente, empezaba a provocar que volviera a fruncir el ceño. Volver a casa parecía que le iba a costar más dolores de cabeza de los que hubiera pensado.

Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que podía escuchar la voz de Taichi en su cabeza… ¿desde cuando su conciencia había tomado la voz de Yagami? Aquello, sin duda, no iba a acabar bien.

 **A:** estas partes que son más cortitas me gusta subirlas en el mismo día porque encajan mejor en mi cabeza así. Ya llegaremos a otras más largas más adelante. El "misterio" sobre lo que pasó o dejó de pasar con Yamato volviendo a la Tierra aún no lo tengo escrito, lo tengo en mente, pero como tengo claro en qué momento sacarlo a la luz y aún no he llegado pues ahí está. De vez en cuando caen detalles pero realmente, solo tengo la idea base, y aún me queda para llegar xDD

En el siguiente, por fin... Entra Mimi en acción, espero que te guste mi versión de ella también. ¡Mañana más! Como siempre, mil gracias por tus review, eres un amor!

Se me ha actualizado el ordenador a una nueva versión de Windows y se lo ha cargado por completo (gracias Windows...) espero poder arreglarlo yo sin tener que llevarlo a ninguna parte pero, por el momento, estoy sin pc. Supongo que no me llegará a pillar ya que tengo el ff bastante avanzado pero, si no sabéis de mí unos días de repente, es por eso... T. T

Actualizo ahora que tengo un ordenador a mano que por la noche me parece a mí que me va a tocar jugar a la ingeniera informática u.u


	15. ¿Para quedarse?

Cinta métrica en la mano, alfileres sujetos en su mueca, terminó de ajustar los últimos detalles del bajo del vestido. Había sido un proyecto para el que apenas había tenido tiempo pero estaba contenta con el resultado. Era una carrera contrareloj, pero era lo suficientemente importante para ella como para no tener problemas en movilizar a todos para que estuviera a punto.

Hacía un rato que la madre de Taichi, Hikari y Koemi se habían ido de su casa, dejándola ultimando los últimos detalles del vestido. Solo quedaba que lo enviaran a planchar y estaría listo para que la novia lo usara en dos semanas…

Dos semanas ya… ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Posiblemente porque se le había pasado trabajando sin parar e intentando poner orden en su propio apartamento y, especialmente, su vida. Cerró la tapa de la caja tras guardar en ella el vestido y fue directa a tirarse a la larga en el sofá.

Minutos más tarde escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose y no tardó en ver aparecer por encima de ella una mano con un sobre.

\- No sé qué puede poner pero yo que tú me levantaría de ahí para ver lo que hay encima de la mesa – la voz de Haru sonó divertida, como si ocultara una travesura.

\- ¿Encima de la mesa? – con pereza alargó la mano para coger la nota, y, antes de abrirla, sentándose bien para poder asomarse y ver en la encimera un bonito ramo de flores-… - hizo una pausa.

\- No, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber de dónde venía aquello. Abrió el sobre y leyó en contenido de la nota.

\- Me crucé con el mensajero en el portal… ¿de quién es? – preguntó interesada.

\- De… Nadie… - le tendió la nota para que leyera lo que ponía.

\- ¿Quién es Andrew?

La vio levantarse perezosa del sofá, yendo hacia las flores con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, pero no con la que alguien debería de recibir aquella clase de detalles.

\- Es un amigo que conocí en último año de carrera mientras que hacía las prácticas. Estaba de visita en la ciudad y fui a cenar con él el otro día… - no sonaba especialmente entusiasma.

\- Pues… - no terminó de abrir la boca para contestar cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta-. ¿Esperamos a alguien?

\- A lo mejor son más flores…. – sonrió divertida.

\- Muy graciosa… - fue hacia la puerta para ver quién era, sorprendiéndose al ver quién esperaba tras ella, abriendo de golpe-. ¡Mimi!

Quizás sí que fueran más flores a pesar de todo. Hasta el cansancio acumulado de todo el día pareció desaparecer de golpe cuando se apartó para dejarla entrar en al apartamento.

\- ¿Cómo no me avisaste de que ibas a venir?

\- Porque sino no sería una sorpresa… - se acercó para saludarla con un par de besos en la mejilla antes de caer en la presencia de la otra chica-. ¿Es tu ayudante?

\- Oh… sí – realizó las presentaciones automáticamente-. Seguro que ya has oído hablar de ella muchas veces, Haru…

Como era de esperar también, la atención de su amiga no estaba a lo que tenía que estar, ya que sus ojos se habían posado rápidamente en el ramo de la encimera y, para cuando se había querido dar cuenta, la nota había desaparecido de las manos de Sora y estaba siendo leída por Mimi en voz alta.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Andrew?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dos veces la pregunta en menos de cinco minutos?

La castaña giró la cabeza, mirando hacia la más joven de las presentes, sonriendo divertida-. Muy bien, así me gusta.

\- No es nadie…

\- Nadie no manda flores a casa – le rebatió divertida al ver que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Pues… las manda. Es un conocido, nada más, no empieces…

\- Un conocido… más te vale – le dijo de golpe antes de dejar la nota de nuevo encima de la mesa y empezar a cotillear como si estuviera en su casa.

\- ¿Más me vale?

No obtuvo respuesta, cruzando una mirada con Haru, ya divertida por la situación, yendo a poner en agua las flores e dejar la nota encima de la mesa. Quizás debería de hacerle más ilusión aquel detalle, como le había hecho la llamada cuando la había recibido, pero no… No era el caso. Era un amigo, lo apreciaba, pero no tenía intención de tener más interés en él que ese.

\- Vamos a tener que hacer una fiesta de inauguración. Yo te lo organizo todo… Bueno, os lo organizo todo.

\- ¿Fiesta de inauguración? – preguntó Haru.

\- Claro… ¿Qué clase de casa es está si no se estrena por todo lo alto? Vosotras dejadme a mí que ya me encargo yo de todo lo demás… El viernes que viene.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás a ella… - le dijo Sora a la otra chica posando la mano en su hombro-. ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

\- Pues verás, el otro día, y fíjate que es raro, salí a dar un paseo por la bahía… - la cara de su amiga lo dijo todo.

\- Venga ya, ¿tú también?

\- ¿Cómo que yo también?

\- Bastante tengo con las paranoias de Yagami – al menos con la cercanía de su boda parecía haberla dejado en paz, tenía sus propios dramas como para preocuparse de los de los demás- como para que ahora…

\- Para que ahora nada… ¿qué estabas haciendo tú sola, en la bahía, al atardecer, con Ishida, eh?

La mención de aquel nombre hizo que una cabecita rosa se asomara desde la planta de arriba del loft, por la barandilla, antes de bajar revoloteando rápidamente para ser cogida al vuelo por Mimi quien la abrazó a modo de saludo.

\- Misma pregunta que Mimi – le dijo, quizás algo molesta porque no se lo hubiera contado.

\- Vivimos en la misma ciudad, ¿no me lo puedo encontrar?

\- ¿Te lo encontraste sin más?

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Además, ¿cuándo nos viste? ¿En la bahía ya? Pues mucho no habrás visto porque estábamos en el típico punto suyo en el que no abre la boca más que para decir monosílabos.

\- ¿En la bahía ya? ¿De dónde veníais?

\- Por favor… - puso los ojos en blanco y, repentinamente decidió que el jarrón en el que había puesto las flores no era el importante.

De fondo, la joven ayudante, a pesar de que era capaz de ponerle cara y de saber de quién hablaba, no entendía nada. Siguió con la mirada a la pelirroja junto con la otra chica y Biyomon, divertida al verla ponerse nerviosa ante el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida.

\- Me lo encontré por la calle y fuimos caminando hasta allí. Nada más, por eso no te dije nada – se dirigió a su digimon.

\- Cuando tú te callas las cosas es por algo – le rebatió provocando que, por fin, los colores subieran a la cara de ella rápidamente al haber sido pillada con tanta facilidad.

\- Venga, tienes las de perder. ¿Confiesas ya? Supongo que podemos hablar en confianza, ¿no? – lo decía por Haru.

\- Claro que sí… pero… ¿qué quieres que te confiese? Hablo en serio. Me lo encontré en el parque y apenas hablamos, solo de la vida laboral de cada uno y luego me tuve que ir porque me llamó el chico de las flores por teléfono.

\- ¿Te dijo que se va a quedar definitivamente en la ciudad?

\- No, no… ¿cómo que se va a quedar?

\- Sí, me enteré el otro día por Taichi. Resulta que está de vuelta para quedarse, no va a volver a irse más – recalcó aquellas palabras, aparentemente inocentes.

\- ¿Para quedarse? - ¿y por qué no se lo había dicho?

* * *

 **A:** No es que ella esté actuando de una forma más madura y seria, es que todavía no os he enseñado lo que pasa por esa cabecita... Pero ahora le toca a ella, que no todas las ganas de darse cabezazos van a ser del pobrecito rubio. Y sino... ya se verá en el capítulo de mañana e_e

Si no consigo arreglar el pc, tengo escrito bastante, así que actualizo desde la tablet y listo, lo único que no podré seguir avanzando. Crucemos todos los dedos para que sea capaz de arreglarlo que sino luego además pierdo el hilo y no me acuerdo de lo que quería escribir . Si consigo arreglarlo yo solita sin llevarlo a nadie para que me lo mide me doy un diploma xD

Mil gracias por tu review, A, estoy segura de que estos tres - no recuerdo si serán 4 - capítulos que vienen ahora serán de tu agrado porque aquí llega Mimi por fin para poner orden. ¡Un abrazo!

EDITO: JA, CHÚPATE ESA ORDENADOR xDDD Se me han borrado todos los archivos, todos todos y estoy sin word, pero poco a poco. Menos mal que todos lo importante está donde no se puede borrar y el ff está entero a salvo xD


	16. Era cosa del pasado

_NA: recordad que la parte en cursiva, es un flashback._

* * *

¿Y a ella qué le importaba que fuera para quedase o para irse dentro de dos semanas? No era algo que tuviera que ver ni lo más mínimo con ella… o eso quería pensar. Quería creer que todo aquello se debía a que en su cabeza, una versión más jovencita de sí misma, aún existía y dejaba que le afectaran aquellas cosas.

Yamato Ishida era cosa del pasado y que hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma cuando había escuchado las noticias era normal, había sido alguien importante del pasado. Pasado, no presente, ni mucho menos futuro…

¿No? ¿Por qué de repente estaba todo el mundo empeñado en hacerla dudar de aquello?

Biyomon se había quedado dentro, junto con Haru, observando cómo hacía la cena, dejando así un momento de intimidad entre las dos amigas, las cuales estaban asomadas en la terraza.

\- A estas alturas puedo decir que soy una de las personas que mejor te conoce y sé que no te hace gracia que nos pongamos pensados con el tema, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mimi.

\- No tanto…

\- ¿Como que no tanto? Teníamos poco más de quince años…

\- ¿Y? Ahora me vas a decir que ahí se acabó todo, ¿con la ruptura? Todos, absolutamente todos, sabemos que no.

\- Bueno, me da igual, entonces di que teníamos veinte años… Eso es casi una década ya. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que haberme quedado esperando todo ese tiempo y ahora salir corriendo detrás de él porque me haya dicho hola?

\- Sabiendo lo rancio que es para estas cosas, posiblemente sí.

\- ¡Mimi! Hablo en serio.

\- Y yo… no tengo que recordarte todas las veces que hemos hablado del tema, ¿verdad?

 _Habían celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños a Takeru. Había sido una sorpresa que había organizado Hikar a sabiendas de que el chico estaba muy estresado con los estudios y la ausencia total de su hermano. Se habían reunido todos y, cuando nadie lo había esperado, Koushiro había conseguido hacer una videollamada con Yamato para que pudiera felicitar al más pequeño de ellos._

 _Llevaba dos años fuera ya y aquella era la única vez que lo había visto desde entonces, a través de una pantalla… y, por algún extraño motivo, eso había abierto la caja de los horrores de la pelirroja. Había aguantado, impasible, saludando con la mano de fondo, mientras que la llamada había durado y, automáticamente la pantalla se había apagado, había salido a tomar el aire._

 _Mimi había salido tras ella, dándose cuenta de lo que podía pasarle. Quizás quisiera estar sola, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba era una amiga que la apoyara con todo lo que estaba pasando y, por eso mismo, en cuanto la vio fuera y posó una mano en su hombro para llamar la atención de Sora, no aguantó más._

 _Sentadas en las escaleras del edificio, con un brazo por encima de sus hombros, Mimi guardaba silencio. Sabía cuando había que guardarlo y simplemente apretar con cariño a su amiga quién sin poder evitarlo, había dejado de aparentar fortaleza y estar bien delante de todos, y se había derrumbado._

 _\- ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de él? ¿Por qué? – era una pregunta que aunque hacía años que rondaba su cabeza nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar en alto. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que corrían por ellas-. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¡ya ha pasado mucho hasta desde que se fue y no volvimos a saber de él! ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo?_

 _No sabía qué decirle… ¿Qué el tiempo haría que se le pasara? Eso no iba a animar a nadie, por eso simplemente acarició con suavidad el cabello de Sora. Podría ponerse en contra de Yamato y tratar de distraerla de esa forma, empezando a decir todo lo que había hecho mal desde siempre, pero no lo consideró oportuno. Ni siquiera lo consideró como una opción real. Era consciente de que todo aquello había acabado así porque él la había dejado años atrás, pero… ¿era solo culpa de él? Ella había estado fuera del país todo ese tiempo y cuando había vuelto solo había necesitado unas horas para darse cuenta de que quizás si Sora hubiera querido que volvieran a estar juntos solo habría tenido que decirlo…_

 _\- No es justo… - repitió de nuevo._

Aquella escena no se había llegado a repetir, no al menos estando Sora completamente derrumbada. Había sido una conversación que poco a poco había llegado a ser anecdótica, hasta que al final, parecía haber llegado a desaparecer… para volver, ahora, diez años más tarde.

\- No soy la única que se ha dado cuenta, y no lo digo solo por Taichi. Absolutamente todo el mundo que os conoce piensa exactamente lo mismo solo que nosotros dos somos los que menos nos cortamos para decirlo.

\- He tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pararme a pensar en estas tonterías, Mimi.

\- Sí, exacto. Y por eso hasta que no te lo has encontrado de narices no te has dado cuenta.

\- Pero… venga ya. Te estoy diciendo que no hay nada raro por lo que preocuparse con total sinceridad. No lo digo por disimular, no busco aparentar.

\- Te creo, porque es lo que tú quieres creer. ¿Hacemos la prueba?

\- No, no quiero hacer ninguna prueba.

\- Ya… te he visto mirarle.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Esa era una acusación sin fundamento. Claro que la había visto mirarlo, ¿cómo no iba a haberlo hecho? Conocido o no, hubiera algo entre ellos o no, ¿cómo no iba a haberla visto mirándolo? No estaban hablando de alguien que no llamase la atención allá por dónde fuera. Seguía teniendo la misma facilidad para quedarse embobada mirando hacia sus ojos azules sin darse cuenta, hacia la expresión de su rostro cuando intentaba hacerse en serio, o… el aspecto con el que había vuelto. No era el mismo chico que ella había despedido en el aeropuerto. Se había hecho un adulto en todos los aspectos. Todo él había cambiado y, para su desgracia, para mejor.

En los últimos tiempos que habían convivido los dos en aquella ciudad, la gran estatura de él había llegado a hacer que pareciera estar demasiado delgado, ahora no era así. Su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de un adolescente y ahora era un hombre. Uno que había pasado años entrenando. ¿Alguien podía explicarle cómo no iba a quedarse mirando para él?

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? – contestó al final.

\- Deja de ponerte roja, a saber en qué estarás pensando… Lo digo como tu amiga, como alguien que se preocupa por ti, y que te quiere. Haz el favor de ponerte las cosas claras y darte cuenta de lo que tienes delante.

Dicho aquello, volvió a entrar en la casa, directa hacia la cocina.

No era necesario que fueran todos a revolver cosas que estaba en el pasado. O que al menos ella creía que estaban olvidadas en el pasado. Quizás se hubiera escudado en el trabajo, no lo iba a negar, pero eso la había llevado a estar en dónde estaba. No necesitaba que nadie viniera a sembrar la duda en sus convicciones. Hubo un tiempo en el que soñaba con el día en el que no tuviera que dedicarle ningún pensamiento a Yamato. Y ese día había llegado, el trabajo la había abrumado de tal manera que no había tenido tiempo para eso. Y ella lo había agradecido.

No se había quedado sola eternamente esperando o escondida bajo patrones, kimonos y diseños. Había conocido el mundo y había conocido a más gente. Incluso había llegado a entablar relaciones que habían sido duraderas durante aquella década. ¿Por qué ahora se empeñaban en demostrarle que no lo había olvidado? No tenían derecho a hacerlo. Ella no había dado su brazo a torcer cuando había tenido oportunidad y parecía que las barreras de él volvían a bajar tras el caos que habían sufrido en el penúltimo año de instituto. Pero Sora había apostado por ella en vez de por ellos dos. Había sido egoísta por una vez en su vida y no se arrepentía. La había llevado hasta dónde estaba en aquel momento y no podía estar más orgullosa de sí misma.

¿Tenía algo de malo que ahora volviera a hablar con él? Había sabido manejarlo en una ocasión cuando estaba todo mucho más reciente, ¿por qué ahora todos se empeñaban en pensar que no?

* * *

 **A:** ¿ves? Aquí hay comederos de cabeza para todos, era solo que todavía no les había llegado la oportunidad xDDD E irán de mal en peor, puedes creerme. Poquito a poquito voy a ir sacando más fb de cosas que podrían haber pasado entre medias, con las que sí que me atrevo a meterme, porque toda la etapa de Tri sigo sin tenerla muy clara en mi cabeza respecto a estos dos, así que hago de lo que me puedo inventar y listo. Aunque tambien debo reconocer que en el siguiente, justo, quizás sí que me meta un poco en ese tema.

Ya vuelvo a tener el word en funcionamiento y todos los archivos de este ff estaban en la nube, así que se ha salvado totalmente. Lo que te digo yo... mi ordenador debe de ser fan del Sorato y por eso es de las pocas cosas que se han acabado salvando xDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo... Y de noche a ver si me pongo a avanzar un poquito más ahora que ya me funciona todo. ¡Un beso! ❤❤

 **Sorale:** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero que te gusten los capítulos que publique de ahora en adelante.❤❤


	17. ¿Puedo decir algo?

_NA: cuidado, aunque ya he hecho referencias a temas de Digimon Tri y la OVA 6, en este capítulo sí que hay un spoiler y de los gordos, así que si alguien no ha visto aún los últimos capítulos y está leyendo este ff, que se salte toda la parte en cursiva, por favor..._

* * *

Quizás hubiera un detalle que la pelirroja no estuviera teniendo en cuenta. Quizás lo que siempre había parecido ser decisión suya ya no lo era.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, llegando por fin a casa, Yamato tenía un hilo de pensamientos muy parecido al de Sora. Parecían estar todos demasiado pendientes de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer sin darse cuenta de que había sido ella la que había tenido la última palabra siempre.

Había ganado ese derecho en el momento en que él había comprendido lo estúpido que había sido por haber roto con ella por miedo. Lo reconocía, sí. Había sido por miedo. Por eso cuando había empezado a dejar de lado ese comportamiento que él mismo se había impuesto, cuando por fin había vuelto poco a poco a ser más abierto, a apreciar todo lo que lo rodeaba como si fuera lo más importante de todo, no se había atrevido a intentar nada.

Sabía que se lo había merecido, así que había vivido con ello a pesar de que el paso del tiempo le había hecho pedir a gritos en su cabeza que se dejara de estupideces e hiciera algo para recuperarla. Recordaba la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de la estupidez tan grande que había cometido. Recordaba también a la perfección el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que la quería de vuelta a su lado.

 _Aquella situación lo había llevado al límite. En cuestión de segundos había visto desaparecer delante de sus ojos a su mejor amigo. Omegamon se había interpuesto entre ellos y las rocas que comenzaban a desestabilizarse por todas partes por orden de Taichi y cuando por fin había vuelto la calma él ya no estaba._

 _Taichi había mandado al digimon que iba a su lado a protegerlos a él y a Meiko sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar con él. Y ahora ya no estaba… No estaba y él sentía como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros._

 _No quería creerlo. No podía ser que lo hubieran perdido y menos de aquella forma. Tomó el mando del grupo, intentó aparentar como si todo estuviera bien, como si no fuera más que un pequeño contratiempo. Había cosas más importantes que hacer… Eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras que avanzaban de vuelta hacia el mundo real._

 _No podía evitar echar la mirada hacia atrás, esperando que aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño y que de repente volviera corriendo tras ellos. Nadie más que él sabía lo que esperaba verlo aparecer de repente entre los árboles gritando que a dónde pensaban que iban sin él… ¿Y si estaba bien? Tenía que estarlo… ¿y si estaba esperando que fueran a buscarlo? Pero… no podía dar media vuelta. No ahora…_

 _Alguien más que él estaba en su misma situación y, además, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba pasando. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos. Solo ellos dos mientras que el resto continuaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ellos dos no los seguían más, que se habían quedado atrás, uno mirando hacia el suelo y Sora mirándolo desde unos pasos por detrás._

 _\- Puedes ir a buscarlo – dijo de repente acertando de pleno sus pensamientos._

 _\- No… No puedo – sino no estaría allí, sino ya habría ido a comprobar que su amigo estaba bien. Pero ahora no podía irse él también._

 _\- Nosotros podemos continuar desde aquí solos._

 _Sora sabía que no tenía que darle su permiso para ir en busca de Taichi, pero quizás necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera en voz alta para no tener que seguir callándose lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. No hizo mucho caso del discurso de él sobre problemas más importantes y tener que salvar el mundo. Eso sonaba demasiado grande…_

 _La chica se giró, dándole la espalda ahora ella a él, observando en la lejanía la colina desierta de la que venían. Bajó la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo-. Yamato… ¿puedo decir algo?_

 _Contestó automáticamente que sí, antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo complicado que se había vuelto como para que ella hubiera hecho aquella pregunta antes de hablar. Quizás aquello solo lo había empeorado todo más, nunca le había pedido permiso para nada, no lo había necesitado. ¿Por qué ahora?_ _Las siguientes palabras de ella le aclararon rápidamente las dudas._

 _\- ¿Está bien, verdad? Taichi… ¿Estará bien? No… no ha muerto, ¿verdad?_

 _Abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. Por fin alguien se atrevía a hacer la pregunta que rondaba sobre sus cabezas desde hacía rato. Y tenía que ser ella… se giró automáticamente para observarla, por primera vez en todo aquel rato._

 _La pelirroja hizo un pausa. Quizás debería de haberse callado aquello pero… necesitaba exteriorizarlo de alguna manera, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y le dijera que no tenía que preocuparse y no había podido evitarlo con él. Delante de Hikari había que aparentar que todo estaba y no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, pero aquello era diferente._

 _La observó, con la cabeza hecha un hervidero de pensamientos. Esas mismas preguntas eran las que habían estado rondando su cabeza, y sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que no fueran a volver a ver a su amigo pero… no fue aquello en lo que pensó. Ni siquiera pensó en la típica punzada de celos que podría haber predominado en una situación de ese tipo, lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza era que había escogido abrirse a él. Quería acercarse, abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, y por un momento… tomó la decisión de haberlo porque sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería en aquel momento él._

 _\- Va a estar bien, ya lo verás… Siempre está bien – y por un momento hasta él lo creyó._

 _Cuando la vio girarse de nuevo, con la mirada llorosa, sin esa aparente fortaleza detrás de la que siempre se escondía ante todos, dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a hacer lo que había pensado cuando de repente la voz del digimon de la chica entrando en el claro los distrajo a ambos._

 _Dejó que se alejaran antes de que Biyomon decidiera que era buena idea picotearle la cabeza o algo… parecía tener intención de eso. Y aunque no tuviera recuerdos, quizás tuviera toda la razón para hacerlo._

 _¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Se daba cuenta todavía ahora de lo mucho que la había echado de menos? ¿De lo mucho que quería volver a tenerla a su lado? ¿Había hecho falta que desapareciera Taichi y que el mundo amenazara con irse al traste para que se diera cuenta? Tardó en alcanzar al resto, quedándose mirando hacia el punto en el que ella había estado minutos antes._

 _¿De verdad había sido tan idiota?_

Y como ese momento podía contar cientos de ellos más, aunque quizás ese fuera el primero en el que se había dado de que había cometido un error demasiado grande como para atreverse a arreglarlo. Además, tampoco era tonto, y salvo en muy contadas ocasiones, podía darse cuenta de que la otra parte no quería que lo arreglara.

Ahora podía verlo todo desde otra perspectiva, con otra forma de ver el mundo, y algo le decía que quizás si se no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados esperando a tener permiso para volver a acercarse a ella todo sería muy diferente ahora.

Y esa idea de no tener que esperar a tener permiso era algo que se había cruzado en su mente y que, por extraño que le pareciera, no le parecía tan descabellado. Siempre, absolutamente siempre, había sido ella la que había tenido que dar algún tipo de paso o señal, ¿por qué quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora esperando?

Un tirón en la tela de sus vaqueros lo hizo despertar de su propio mundo bajando la mirada automáticamente hacia su compañero que lo observaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

\- Estás raro desde que has vuelto – volvió a tirar de él para que se sentara y poder quedarle mejor a la altura.

\- No estoy raro, es solo que me está costando volver a la rutina.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero…

\- No te preocupes por mí – le dijo posando la mano sobre su cabeza-. Estoy perfectamente, solo necesito tiempo para terminar de adaptarme y que todo vuelva a estar cómo tiene que estar.

\- No puedo evitar preocuparme – por suerte, todo lo que le faltaba a Yamato de comunicativo y expresivo siempre lo había tenido Gabumon-. ¿Le has contado a alguien ya por qué has vuelto? - el silencio del chico contestó a su pregunta-. No puedes seguir callándotelo todo… Un día vas a explotar.

\- Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no?

\- Para eso y para lo que sea… Pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Tienes que dejar de esconderte de todo y por todo…

Lo miró unos segundos, sonriendo sin darse cuenta divertido porque sus pensamientos hasta el momento en el que lo había interrumpido habían ido por el mismo hilo. No le extrañaba, a fin de cuentas, si alguien lo conocía realmente en aquel momento de su vida era aquel pequeño ser que había estado siempre a su lado, hiciera las estupideces que hiciera.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes toda la razón.

\- ¿La tengo? – abrió los ojos mucho en señal de sorpresa, no se esperaba esa contestación, sino más bien lo mismo de siempre, un gruñido y un cambio de tema.

\- Siempre la has tenido – se encogió de hombros-. Solo me ha costado reconocértelo en alto… ¿cuánto?

El pequeño digimon mantenía la mirada fija en Yamato sin haber cambiado el gesto de sorpresa. De hecho, no había hecho más que empeorar a medida que había ido hablando. Al final, terminó por sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Desde que tienes once años, cabezota.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó por cómo lo había llamado, relajándose del todo por fin.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Sigo buscando nuestro propia casa, pero no encuentro nada que me guste.

\- Podría buscar contigo si quieres – se subió de un salto al sofá.

Era un cambio de tema intencionado, sin que se molestara en disimularlo. Y ese gesto también lo agradeció. Asintió con la cabeza antes de estirarse para coger el ordenador y buscar la página en la que siempre solía mirar.

Pasado un rato, una idea cruzó su mente-. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea mejor… - había recordado una conversación.

* * *

 **A:** Jajajaja me alegro que te guste como escribo y te dejo que me eches las culpas si te pillan xDDDD Esto es como cuando me aburría mucho en las asignaturas teóricas en la facultad y en vez de coger apuntes me ponía a escribir cosas y me entraba la risa sin motivo aparente xD

A mí me ha encantado Tri a pesar de todo. Aunque he echado en falta demasiadas cosas, y me hayan sobrado otras cofcofcof - Meiko llorando cada cinco segundos y haciendo de damisela en apuros todo el santísimo rato- cofcofcof me lo han compensado con otras muchas o con personajes como Daigo. Yo creo que la falta de información que hay tan gorda es porque están tramando la secuencia con los protas de 02. De hecho todo el mono y las ganas de empezar a escribir ff me lo ha generado Tri, así que algo que le debo...

Y, ¿ves? Como te decía, vamos alternando. Ahora le vuelve a tocar a él pensar que quizás es hora de mover el trasero si de verdad quiere conseguir algo ahora que ha vuelto. La cosa es, ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido al rubio? ¡Hasta mañana nada! Espero que te haya gustado el fb y este capi en general ❤

Mil gracias a los que leen esta historia, a los follow y a los que la habéis marcado en favoritos, ¡sois lo mejor!❤❤


	18. Doña A mí no me importa

No sabía cómo todavía, posiblemente para alejar de ella el hilo de pensamientos que su amiga había conseguido meterle en la cabeza con ayuda en las otras dos, pero había acabado dándole vía libre a Mimi para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera y organizara la fiesta de inauguración que ella prefiriera.

\- ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – se sorprendió.

\- Para coger la lista de invitados.

\- ¿La lista de invitados? ¿A quiénes te crees que pienso dejar que invites a mi casa?

\- Venga, no seas rancia…

\- Tenemos las mismas amistades en esta ciudad, tienes el número o el correo de todos… - buscó con la mirada el teléfono, el cual había quedado tirado encima de la mesa del salón.

\- Pero entonces seríamos muy pocos…

\- No voy a invitar a toda la ciudad… - a saber qué le podía liar.

\- Bueno, pero si los invito tiene que ser de tu parte, así que venga, dame el teléfono que acabamos primero así.

Sabía que iba a ser inútil discutir con ella, así que acabó yendo sin mucho entusiasmo a por el móvil, desbloqueándolo para tendérselo a Mimi-. Tú no tomes ejemplo de ella – le dijo a Haru.

\- No te olvides de decirles que traigan a los demás – Biyomon revoloteó hasta colocarse de nuevo en brazos de su compañera-. Podrías haber traído contigo a Palmon hoy…

\- No te preocupes, Biyomon. Ella también tiene ganas de verte y no se me ocurriría dejarlos sin invitar.

\- Ni que hiciera falta que alguien los invitara – comentó Sora divertida, finalmente-. Si tengo que elegir a quien dejo entrar en esta casa cualquiera de todos ellos tienen las de ganar – se rio suavemente.

Mimi no lo dijo, pero la creía perfectamente capaz de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a uno que ella se sabía y dejar entrar al pobrecito de Gabumon en su casa. Dejó a Sora hablando con la chica y su digimon mientras que abría la lista de contactos buscando rápidamente los nombres de los amigos en común de ambas.

\- ¿Sabes si son los mismos números que siguen usando? – preguntó.

\- Sí… Yo diría que sí – había mantenido el contacto con casi todos y no debería de haber pérdida.

\- Perfecto – empezó a añadir nombres a la lista.

El mensaje era sencillo y claro, diciendo que había decidido hacer un pequeño evento para celebrar la vuelta a casa, la hora y la fecha del mismo.

\- ¿Puedo añadir a más gente? – preguntó de nuevo al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Pues… gente… Mira, el pobrecillo de las flores sale aquí muy solito entre los primeros contactos.

\- Mimi…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Vaya… Ya le he dado a enviar…

Sora puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. Podía discutir con ella, pero iba a ser mejor dejarla a su aire, lo peor que podía hacer era invitar a alguien que no viviera en la ciudad y, además, el número para asuntos de trabajo era otro. Se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sonriendo al fijar su mirada en la castaña cuando la vio poner caras raras.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Me faltan números… - le faltaba un número, en realidad. Había llegado prácticamente al final de la lista a la "Y" y no había ningún nombre allí.

Y la pelirroja se dio cuenta perfectamente, ante lo cual sonrió algo más y posó a su digimon en la silla en la que había estado sentada tras levantarse-. Ahora mismo vengo, voy al baño…

Sabía que era una solución temporal a un problema mucho más efímero. Mimi solo tenía que decirle a alguien que avisara a Yamato y estaba listo, pero una cosa era que le llegase el aviso de parte de un tercero que la invitación directa. Y estaba segura de que esa había sido la principal intención de su amiga desde que le había pedido el teléfono.

Mimi posó el teléfono encima de la mesa, dispuesta a buscar el número entre sus propios contactos, dándose cuenta de que tampoco lo tenía. Frunció el ceño y decidió escribirle a Takeru para que le pasara el número de su hermano. No llegó a hacerlo… el móvil que había posado encima de la encimera de la mesa vibró de repente.

Un mensaje con un número desconocido apareció en pantalla haciendo que arqueara una ceja y alargara la mano para cogerlo.

\- ¿No se enfadará? – Haru, quien había estado observando divertida la escena hasta entonces intervino.

\- Shh… - le hizo un gesto con el dedo-. Vigila si viene…

Sí, se iba a enfadar… Pero cuando el mensaje había llegado había podido ver el comienzo de éste y empezaba de la forma más apropiada en la que había podido empezar. Abrió la pantalla al deslizar las notificaciones y pudo ver el contenido total.

 _"Hola Sora. Tengo nuevo número desde que volví del extranjero, soy Yamato. ¿Sigue en pie el ofrecimiento de ayuda con la búsqueda de casa?"_

\- ¿Quién es? – acabó por preguntar Biyomon curiosa.

\- El que faltaba en la lista de invitados – sonrió divertida como si fuera una niña pequeña antes de hacer una travesura y girar el teléfono hacia las otras dos.

\- ¿Yamato? - Haru leyó el nombre, no tardando demasiado en asociarlo a lo que le habían contado y lo que había ido escuchando.

\- ¿Veis como sí que tengo razón? Pues ahora se va a enterar doña "a mí no me importa".

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No recibieron respuesta, solo la vieron teclear de nuevo y con rapidez, viendo, entre medias, como el teléfono vibraba cada vez que le llegaba alguna respuesta. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, dejó Mimi tecleó rápidamente algo más y, finalmente, dejó el teléfono en su sitio.

\- ¿Ya has termiando? – dijo Sora al volver.

\- Sí… Y creo que es hora de que me vaya, se me hace tarde…

\- Ah, no, ni hablar. Te quedas a cenar con nosotras… - la pelirroja cogió el móvil y fue directa a tirarlo encima de su cama, fuera del alcance de Mimi y, sin darse cuenta, también del suyo-. Venga… que ya me has dado demasiados dolores de cabeza para que una experta en la cocina no nos compense ayudándonos a hacer la cena.

Biyomon y Haru observaban la escena en silencio, acabando por sonreír mirándose entre ellas y pasando a actuar ellas también como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando Mimi ya se había ido y los demás estaban ya durmiendo la pelirroja aún estaba en su escritorio, en la habitación, terminando de hacer unos detalles en uno de los patrones para las nuevas telas cuando decidió que era una buena hora para irse a la cama. Terminó de cambiarse de ropa y de prepararse para irse a dormir antes de tirarse encima de la cama, apartando el teléfono de la misma antes de apagar la luz.

Fue entonces cuando vio que una luz verde brillaba en la oscuridad avisándola de que alguien le había hablado. Alargó la mano para volver a coger el teléfono de la mesita de noche y desbloquearlo viendo que tenía un mensaje sin leer de… ¿un número que no conocía?

Abrió la conversación, curiosa. No fue directa a mirar la fotografía del contacto, lo cual siempre la hacía salir rápidamente de dudas, sino que se distrajo al ver que había cosas escritas ya… ¿por ella?

\- ¿Pero qué? – encendió la luz, sentándose de nuevo en la cama y empezando a leer.

 _"Hola Sora. Tengo nuevo número desde que volví del extranjero, soy Yamato. ¿Sigue en pie el ofrecimiento de ayuda con la búsqueda de casa?"_

 _"¡Ahora mismo guardo el número para no perderlo otra vez! Claro, por supuesto que sigue en pie, ¿qué necesitas?"_

 _"No termino de encontrar nada que me guste demasiado por el centro y como me has dicho que te has mudado hace poco había pensado que quizás tuvieras todavía algunas de las opciones que descartaste a mano"._

 _"Sí, claro que las tengo, estuve mirando varias opciones hasta decidirme."_

 _"¿Me podrías mandar las direcciones?"_

 _"Tengo una idea mejor. Ahora estoy ocupada, pero ¿por qué no te pasas mañana por la mañana por aquí y te ayudo a buscar mejor?"_

 _"¿Segura? No quiero molestarte…"_

 _"Claro que no. Llámame antes de venir y así estoy pendiente y te doy la dirección"_

 _"De acuerdo, mañana entonces nos vemos. Mil gracias…"_

Y ahí se acababa la conversación. Seguramente fuera uno de esos momentos en la vida de una persona que mereciera la pena tener una cámara con la que poder retratar su reacción. No había entendido muy bien lo que pasaba al principio, no sabiendo cómo había podido tener lugar aquella conversación…

\- Mimi… - había siseado finalmente.

Volvió a leer los mensajes, arqueando más y más una de sus cejas. Iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente… ¿cómo se le ocurría? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de liar? Desplegó el teclado para escribir, aclarando que no había sido ella con la que había hablado, pero segundos antes de darle a enviar se dio cuenta de que quizás no fuera buena idea.

¿Qué le iba a decir que Mimi estaba empeñada en tonterías y por eso se había hecho pasar por ella? Eso sería reconocer que quizás hubiera sido tema de conversación entre ellas. ¿Y qué hacía ahora? ¿Se inventaba una excusa? Maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo y borró sus palabras.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de nuevo y, enfadada, apagó la luz. ¿Cómo le había hecho eso? ¿No se daba cuenta en el apuro que acababa de meterla? Con no coger el teléfono al día siguiente serviría… Aunque claro, entonces también quedaría mal porque en teoría… había sido cosa de ella.

Bufó, dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la mesita con intención de ignorar por completo lo que acababa de leer y dormirse.

Media hora más tarde, volvió a girarse, encendiendo la luz.

 _"Estaré despierta a partir de las 9 de la mañana, llama cuando quieras"_ – tecleó y le dio al botón de enviar sin darle tiempo a su cabeza a arrepentirse.

* * *

 **A:** la conversación de esos dos en la última OVA es la cosa más adorable que he visto todavía en toda la serie y, por cosas como esa decía lo de antes sobre que Tri me ha gustado un montón.

No sé si al final he terminado acertando con lo que podía pasar por tu cabeza sobre él decidiendo hacer algo y Mimi ayudando, pero yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta escena. Especialmente el final al ver la reacción de Sora al encontrarse los mensajes escritos y sabiendo perfectamente de quién era la culpa de aquello. Mimi la conoce demasiado bien para saber que funcionaría y que ella haría, exactamente, lo que ha acabado haciendo. El día que me escribiste que te apetecía leer cómo sus amigos les habían ido dando el empujoncito acababa de escribir este capítulo xD

No recordaba lo de la llamada de teléfono, pero la veo perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que tú dices xDD ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado este.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis regalado un follow o me habéis puesto en favoritos tanto a mí como a la historia! ¡De verdad! Millones de gracias ❤❤


	19. No hablo contigo esta mañana

Debía de reconocer que le había parecido todo demasiado sencillo, pero tratándose de quien se trataba tampoco debería extrañarle. Siempre intentaba ponerle buena cara a todo el mundo y ayudar en todo lo que podía, o al menos eso recordaba. Prefería no poner en duda las buenas intenciones de ella o si simplemente era todo fachada.

Había leído la última contestación de ella antes de irse a dormir y, en consecuencia, antes de las 9 de la mañana ya estaba en pie. No era algo extraño en él, estaba costumbrado a madrugar mucho más, pero desde que había vuelto a casa de su padre se estaba tomando unos días de vacaciones de todo, hasta de sus rutinas.

Como era de esperar, su padre tampoco estaba en casa y Gabumon seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se tomó con calma el empezar el día, preparando el desayuno para los dos y dejándolo listo encima de la mesa antes de ir a darse una ducha para terminar de despejarse.

Diez minutos más tarde salía del baño con una toalla en la mano, secándose el pelo con ella y otra anudada a la cintura. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, divertido, al ver que había hecho bien dejando el desayuno preparado ya viendo un cuerno dorado asomar por detrás de la mesa.

\- Buenos días – saludó pasando por su lado para poner a funcionar la cafetera eléctrica.

\- Ffueffnos ffías – parecía que el digimon se había levantado con hambre. Eso hizo que el rubio se riera por lo bajo antes de tirarle por encima de la cabeza la toalla que había estado usando para secarse el pelo.

Se sentó a la mesa, sin prisa. Ni siquiera aunque estuviera su padre por casa tendría mucho problema por estar todavía sin vestir. Lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj, viendo que ya eran las 9:45 y que ya era buena hora. No lo reconocería, pero había estado dando más vueltas de la cuenta para disimular mínimamente y no llamar en cuanto diera la hora.

Alargó la mano para coger su teléfono y, sin necesidad de buscar el número entre los contactos, lo tecleó en la pantalla.

* * *

Se miró el espejo detenidamente… ¿qué ojeras eran esas que estaba viéndose? Sobraba decir que entre que se había ido a la cama más tarde de lo normal y que, para encima, había dormido poco y nada… Bufó por lo bajo antes de ver como su reflejo volvía a desaparecer tras el vaho del baño.

Se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo que había dicho, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo. Había intentado trabajar algo, adelantar proyectos y al final, lo mejor que se le había ocurrido hacer había sido irse a pasarse un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

A pesar de que tenía su propio cuarto de baño en su habitación se había llevado la ropa con ella para no andar dando vueltas, así que empezó a prepararse para el nuevo día, quizás, sin darse cuenta, con algo más de cuidado que en otras ocasiones. Actuaba de forma automática ya que sus pensamientos aquella mañana estaban puestos en otro punto ajeno a aquella casa y estaba segura de que Mimi debía de tener un buen pitido de oídos desde que se había levantado.

Comenzaba a desenredarse el pelo cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Estaba segura de que la conversación por el móvil había tenido lugar cuando se había ido al baño la noche anterior, sino habría visto que su amiga tecleaba demasiado. Eso quería decir que había dos cómplices más en aquella casa. Bufó de nuevo por lo bajo.

Un buen rato más tarde, Sora salía de su habitación complementa lista, bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno viendo cómo ya estaba todo listo. Puso cara de sorpresa, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que Biyomon estaba mirándola apoyada sobre una de las sillas.

\- Sí, tú ahora intenta hacerme la pelota – le dijo haciéndose la enfadada, aunque fuera perfectamente consciente de que era incapaz de ello.

\- ¿No te gusta el desayuno?

\- Sí, e intenta hacer como que no sabes de lo que hablo. Vivo rodeada de traidoras…

Revoloteó hasta colocarse a su lado, en la silla más cercana, poniendo la mejor expresión de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida.

\- Te has puesto muy guapa hoy, ¿tienes algún plan?– le dijo, sin intención alguna de pedir disculpas, divertida.

\- No hablo contigo esta mañana – sentenció antes de levantarse para coger una de las tostadas que había encima de la mesa.

El sonido de su teléfono resonó desde la habitación, donde lo había dejado cargando y, casi automáticamente, nada más escucharlo fue corriendo a por él. Ese gesto hizo que Biyomon sonriera. Iba a tener que darle la razón a Mimi... Lo que le extrañaba era no haberse dado cuenta de esos detalles mucho antes.

Alzó el vuelo para ir tras la chica, asomándose a la puerta de la habitación escuchando solo las partes de la conversación de ella.

 _"No, estaba despierta, tranquilo"… "Sí, a esa hora me parece bien"… "Claro que no es molestia, tampoco tengo nada más qué hacer hoy"… "Te mando la dirección por mensaje" … "Sí, luego nos vemos"_

No podía escuchar nada más, pero con lo que le llegaba le servía. Esperó a que colgara y se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, fijándose en que su amiga humana se había quedado mirando hacia la pantalla después de haber colgado.

\- No se te ve tampoco muy enfadada.

\- Te he dicho que no hablo contigo esta mañana – no se asustó, contaba con estar siendo vigilada.

\- No, conmigo no, pero con él te ha faltado tiempo para contest… ¡AH! – se escondió en el pasillo al ver ir hacia ella volando uno de los cojines de la cama.

* * *

\- ¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar ir solo? – Gabumon se asomó por la habitación en la que el rubio estaba terminando de vestirse.

\- Tú eres el que no quiere salir de casa porque fuera hace demasiado calor – contestó observándolo por el reflejo del espejo, colocándose bien el flequillo.

\- Sí, pero no me fio de ti como para dejarte ir solo hoy.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó-. Puedes venir si quieres, pero luego no vayas montando el melodrama que no te voy a ir abanicando ni llevando por la sombra.

\- Tenemos que buscarnos medios de transporte propio… - comentó yéndose por el pasillo de nuevo para esperarlo cerca del aire acondicionado.

Desde que habían vuelto en esa casa prácticamente había que ir con la chaqueta puesta pero a nadie parecía molestarle si era por el bienestar de Gabumon.

* * *

\- Eh, a mí no me mires, yo no sabía lo que estaba escribiendo o dejando de escribir – se defendió Haru cuando por fin apareció por el salón tras haberse levantado.

\- Ya… pronto te me has cambiado de bando – miró distraía hacia la hora en su reloj.

\- Si tanto te molestase le habrás dicho lo que pasó anoche y fin del problema – comentó divertida, viendo la cara de la pelirroja al escucharla-. ¿O no?

\- Ya, claro, como si fuera tan sencillo – se defendió rápidamente.

\- Es bastante sencillo en realidad, todos conocemos a Mimi y nadie sería capaz de ver nada raro – la digimon intervino de nuevo.

\- Cría cuervos…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta cortó la conversación de las tres inmediatamente, quedándose congeladas hasta que la más joven de todas dio un salto sobre sí misma echando a correr hacia la puerta. La única respuesta de Sora, fue llevarse una mano a la cara unos segundos y arrastrarla lentamente. ¿Por qué a ella?

Fue directa a abrir la puerta, esperando que no fuera nadie inoportuno, sin preguntar tan siquiera quién era. Y por suerte, se encontró lo que estaba esperando, recordando perfectamente que ella ya había visto esa cara noches atrás en el local en el que habían estado. Sonrió.

\- Hola.

\- Disculpa… creo que me he equivocado - se alejó un paso de la puerta para volver a mirar bien la letra.

\- No, no, tranquilo. Es aquí – se apartó tras aprovechar la distracción de él para observarlo más detenidamente.

Tenía que reconocer que en el fondo aquello tenía su gracia, pero Sora no lo admitiría en voz alta. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, colocándose al lado de la chica y sacando del apuro en el que parecía haberse metido él solo entre confusiones a Yamato.

\- No vivo sola – dijo a modo de saludo dándose cuenta de que el rubio no había venido solo. Sonrió por fin-. Creo que me sé de alguien que se va a poner muy contenta de tener visita por fin…

Sonrió él a su vez, entrando y dejando que la otra chica cerrase la puerta tras él.

* * *

Tengo que dejar de trataros tan bien porque avanzo un poco todos los días en la historia, pero me voy a acabar cazando, ya lo veréis xDDD Espero que os esté gustando como van evolucionando las cosas y la historia en general, así como la interacción entre los demás personajes. Prometo que irán saliendo más a lo largo de los capítulos venideros.

Al final le voy a deber a Tri el haber recuperado el hábito de la escritura, mirad vosotros por dónde. Lo tenía bastante de lado desde que un impresentable miembro del tribunal de la defensa del trabajo de fin de carrera me soltó en mitad de la ronda de preguntas que no sabía escribir, que aprendiera a hacerlo y redactar con coherencia... Lo mejor es que semejante impresentable ni siquiera se había leído el trabajo como demostró más tarde con las preguntas que hizo... Pero, desgraciadamente, sirvió para que fuera dejando este buen hábito más de lado. ¡Y mirad por dónde me ha ido a salir! Muy bien, Tri, muy bien jajaja

 **A:** Un día vas a averiguar dónde vivo y vas a venir a tirarme tomates por hacerte siempre lo mismo y cortar el capítulo cuando por fin se pone interesante la cosa, pero así os pico un poquito... jajajaaja Al final ni siquiera Sora es capaz de encontrar una excusa coherente para no querer "hacerle el favor" y seguramente aunque no hubiera sido Mimi la que se la hubiera liado habría acabado en la misma situación. Ahora la tenemos haciéndose la digna con todo el mundo, que hay que aparentar que a ella "no le importa" nada de lo que pase. Y tú que decías que ella era la que estaba actuando de forma más madura... ¡Mil gracias por la review! ¡Eres un sol, de verdad!

 **Licky Cross:** Pues aquí te dejo la segunda parte del capítulo de hoy. Mil gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo también, así como los que puedan estar por venir. ¡A ver si me pongo a escribir un ratito ahora que tengo tiempo!

 **Banagher links:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que a pesar de no ser fan de esta pareja te hayas pasado por aquí a leer mi historia y a dejarme un review. Sí, yo la verdad es que la formación de esta pareja fue algo que no vi venir en la serie, siempre parecía que nos estaban intentando vender el Taiora de todas las formas posibles, pero, con las revisiones y el paso de los años sabiendo que en realidad las cosas eran diferentes, sí que he sido capaz de ver pequeños detalles. Ahora bien, si eran pistas de los creadores o que mi cabeza va a su royo y ve lo que quiere ver, no puedo saberlo xDDD Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo también.


	20. ¿Vendrás?

Cerró la puerta de la terraza con total intención de ser lo más clara posible con aquellas dos con las que convivía. En cualquier otro punto de la casa empezaba a sentirse más observaba de lo normal, así que podían entretenerse con el otro visitante, al cual sí que había invitado a acompañarlos, pero había rechazado la oferta huyendo del sol.

\- ¿Sigues sin poder convencerlo para que se quite la piel incluso con este sol? – no, ellos dos no se habían puesto a media mañana a pleno sol, no necesitaba que le diera una insolación, había donde resguardarse.

\- No, llevamos así desde que volvimos. Prefiere quedarse en casa abrazado al aire acondicionado mientras que mi padre va por el segundo catarro en cuestión de dos semanas – explicó antes de asomarse unos segundos para contemplar la vista desde allí.

Solo se giró cuando la escuchó reírse por lo bajo.

\- Cualquier día os pone de patitas en la calle – en el fondo, era ligeramente sorprendente lo sencillo que parecía establecer una conversación. Se había dado cuenta el otro día, donde salvo en algunos momentos no habían tenido mayor problema. Y aquello no debería de ser así.

\- ¿Por qué crees que intento mudarme?

\- Ah, claro, ahora todo tiene sentido – no, nada lo tenía.

Había estado bastante tranquila, a pesar de todo, hasta que la gente había empezado a revolver en asuntos que era mejor no revolver. Sabía convivir con sus propios problemas relacionados con aquel tema, pero… ahora parecían querer salir todos a la vez sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Posiblemente fuera el hecho de volver a tenerlo delante después de tanto tiempo, que también ayudara a empeorar todos sus problemas. Y no solo tenerlo delante, sino que por fin se pudiera volver a tener una conversación con él sin monosílabos, medias palabras y frases sin terminar. Aunque claro, ya no eran unos adolescentes para comportarse así.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había quedado con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa, el brazo doblado y su cabeza sobre su propia mano, totalmente distraía, observándolo fijamente mientras que hablaba sobre algo que no llegaba a escuchar.

Habían acabado por tomar asiento para poder dejar sobre la mesa el portátil y poder hacer aquello para lo que, en teoría, había ido él, pero Sora hacía rato que había perdido el contacto con la realidad. En el momento en el que él giró el cuello para decirle algo, ella estaba ocupada pensando en lo bien que le quedaba el blanco de la camiseta que llevaba.

Posiblemente se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello, no lo sabía, no quería saberlo, pero la cosa no mejoró cuando tuvo que reconocer que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le había estado hablando porque no había escuchando ni media palabra de lo que había dicho en todo aquel rato.

\- Perdona, creo que me esta dando demasiado el sol – estaba a la sombra-. Vengo ahora, voy a por algo para beber… ¿te traigo algo? – poco más y no le dio tiempo a contestar antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Bajó rápidamente hacia el piso de abajo, intentando aparentar normalidad ya que sabía que había más por allí y que estarían bastante pendientes de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. No le gustaba sentirse observaba bajo ninguna circunstancia pero menos cuando sabía que debía de estar roja como un verdadero tomate.

Por eso la excusa de ir a por algo de beber servía de ayuda, porque pensaba aprovechar para esconder la cabeza un rato en la nevera si hacía falta para bajarse los colores. ¿Qué problema mental tenía? ¿Tenía quince años de nuevo? Era ridículo comportarse así de repente. Ridículo y muy triste.

\- Es culpa de los idiotas que no hacen más que meterte tonterías en la cabeza – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¿Decías algo? – la voz de Biyomon se escuchó desde no demasiado lejos de ella.

\- No, y sigo sin hablar contigo – cerró la nevera, sacando con ella una jarra con limonada.

\- Ya… pues corre a hablar con quien sí que hablas esta mañana – de nuevo, sin querer disimular tan siquiera, sonrió de forma divertida y se fue hasta dónde había estado todo el rato.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Sora? – preguntó el otro digimon, curioso ante la escena.

\- Pues…

\- ¡NADA! ¡No me pasa nada! – con una mirada significativa hacia Biyomon, la pelirroja subió de nuevo con aquello que había ido a buscar-. Traidora…

Posiblemente cuando se le pasara el momento de estrés se podría estar riendo un par de días de lo ridículo de todo aquello, pero, en aquellos momentos, le costaba hasta aparentar normalidad. A ella… una diseñadora de moda reconocida que había conseguido todo lo que había querido en aquella vida sin dudar ni un solo segundo. A ella le temblaban tanto las manos que se podía escuchar el tintineo de los vasos al chochar.

* * *

\- Creo que necesito una zona tranquila, el centro es un poco caótico, ¿tú qué opinas? – era lo que había preguntado Yamato.

Se había quedado extrañado cuando la vio entrar tan precipitadamente. Que él supiera, no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal como para que hubiera podido enfadarla ¿no? Estaba hablando solo de zonas de la ciudad y de comentarios técnicos relacionados con la excusa que se había buscado para verla. Nada de lo que se le pudiera acusar.

Tuvo apenas unos segundos para observarla antes de que desapareciera y quizás sí que pudo darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente distraída y que no había escuchado lo último que había dicho. Incluso había sido capaz de notar un cierto tono rojizo en la pálida piel de ella, pero… estaba confuso.

¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí?

Aún lo pilló con la cara de no entender nada cuando volvió, intentando disimular él también, poniendo un gesto más neutro, observándola unos segundos, viendo que ella, también aparentaba normalidad. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo los otros dos?

\- Están abajo, al fresco. ¿No has sido capaz de convencerlo para que se quite esa piel? – exacto, una conversación en terreno completamente neutral era lo que ella necesitaba. Aunque la de antes estaba segura de que también lo estaba siendo.

\- No, no hay manera. Ni cuando nos quedamos los dos solos - ¿no le había hecho esa misma pregunta cuando habían llegado?

\- Le espera un mes muy deprimente – dijo terminando de acercase, posando las cosas en la mesa.

Parecía que la cosa había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo por el detalle de que ella estaba evitando de cualquier manera volver a establecer contacto visual, fuera el que fuera, con él. Incluso fue ella la que se acercó hasta la barandilla para quedarse distraída mirando hacia ninguna parte, aprovechando una ligera brisa que se había levantado.

En aquellos momentos, se podía decir que la situación estaba siendo al revés. Seguía algo confuso por lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás y por eso ahora se había quedado observándola, sin darse cuenta, dejando que el hilo de sus pensamientos fuera hacia un lugar que poco tenía que ver con la situación inmobiliaria de Tokyo. Incluso, sin poder evitar tampoco, que sus ojos aprovecharan que no lo estaba mirando para recorrerla con ellos, sin disimular ni lo más mínimo. No, sin duda aquella no era la niña que lo había despedido en el aeropuerto…

Carraspeó, apartando por fin la mirada y usando el comodón de la bebida para distraerse unos segundos, llenándose un vaso y haciendo lo mismo con otro para ella antes de acercarse.

\- Toma – reclamó así su atención.

\- Gracias – no, no se había asustado, había escuchado los movimientos de él antes de que llegara a su lado. Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza hacia él-. Ayer estuvo aquí Mimi también.

\- No la he vuelto a ver desde la cena de hace días…

\- Ya, yo tampoco la había visto. He estado bastante liada con todo el tema del vestido para que esté listo en tan poco tiempo – explicó, aprovechando el tema de nuevo en su campo.

\- Es verdad, me lo había dicho Taichi. Espero que vaya todo bien porque sino puede que le acabe dando un infarto antes de tiempo…

\- Sí… al menos por mi parte ya casi está todo terminado. ¿Quieres ver el boceto? Así puedes meterte con él con fundamento – sonrió divertida, cruzando la mirada con la de él por fin de nuevo.

\- Pues… no lo sé. Lo mismo si se entera de que lo he visto yo tengo un numerito de celos de los que hace tiempo que no monta – asintió. Meterse con Taichi con fundamento era algo que podía servirle de entretenimiento a cualquier edad de su vida.

Y ella lo sabía, por eso mismo lo había dicho.

\- Bueno, en realidad creo que tengo algo más que el boceto ya – giró sobre sus propios pasos, cogiendo de nuevo el ordenador, girándolo para buscar entre sus correos, abriendo uno. Tras unos segundos apareció la foto del vestido, el real, sobre un maniquí-. Ya se lo ha hasta probado, solo quedan los retoques finales – había usado aquella excusa para esconderse de todo lo que la rodeaba en el trabajo.

\- ¿Ya? – se acercó, colocándose a su lado, de pie.

Debía reconoce que, a pesar de haber estado pendiente de las noticias que le podrían haber llegado del trabajo de ella, era la primera vez que veía algo realmente hecho por ella. Era algo de lo que no entendía demasiado, pero igualmente prestó atención. No entendía de ese tipo de elaboraciones, ni de telas, ni de detalles, pero era capaz de apreciar algunas cosas y, sobre todo, era capaz de darse cuenta de que aquella que estaba a su lado estaba orgullosa de su creación.

Se inclinó hacia delante, buscando algo de sombra para que reflejarse tanto la pantalla.

\- ¿Lo has dejado todo listo en un par de semanas? – terminó por dejar de prestarle atención a la imagen y mirar hacia ella, quién, al haberse inclinado, quedaba más a su altura.

\- Sí, tenía la idea en la cabeza desde que me enteré de lo de la boda. Todo lo demás ya ha sido algo más estresante pero ya merecido la pena. Aún estoy a medio mudar y con la mitad de la ropa en cajas pero esto era más importante – apartó ella también la mirada de la pantalla, girándose.

Se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca de repente, como si no hubiera sido consciente de sus movimientos, pero, como se había repetido a sí misma hacía un rato, no era una niña de quince años, por lo que aquella vez no buscó cualquier excusa para salir corriendo. Aguantó perfectamente la mirada de él y acabó por sonréir.

\- No conozco demasiado a Koemi, pero creo que vamos a tener un amigo que se quedará un poco más tonto de lo que ya está– acabó por sentenciar él, sonriendo a la vez que ella.

\- Lo sé… - por raro que pareciera, en vez de ponerse de los nervios, aquella vez estaba a gusto, no aterrorizada sin motivo aparente. Aquello la hizo recordar algo-. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Ayer estuvo aquí Mimi, por algo te lo había dicho. ¿Te ha llegado algún mensaje más mío? – cosa importante también.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Ayer estuvo con mi teléfono un buen rato. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que tengo que hacer una buena inauguración y se ha dedicado a invitar a la gente para una fiesta este viernes. No tenía tu número en el teléfono así que no pudimos mandártela.

\- ¿El viernes?

\- Sí – en realidad, no estaba del todo segura, no le había estado haciendo demasiado caso a su amiga y así había acabado, claro. Si es que ella sola se lo había buscado-. ¿Vendrás?

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – amplió más su sonrisa.

* * *

Hoy solo uno, que este es más largo y no lo he cortado a la mitad como suelo hacer con los demás xDD

 **A:** ¿estoy perdonada de los tomatazos ahora? ¿Si? ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! Por fin parece que los esfuerzos de Mimi dan sus frutos aunque alguien siga pensando en lincharla por meterse donde no la llaman... Pero con cariño. Me alegro de que te gustara el que fuera alternando las mañanas del uno y del otro, me pareció simpático el ir demostrando que aunque se hicieran los dignos y quisieran disimular normalidad de cara a este capítulo ambos habían tenido una mañana movidita. Adultos serios y respetables de boca para fuera e_e xDDD

Como siempre, ¡mil gracias por la review! Nos leemos en el siguienta capítulo.

PD: anoche me quedé escribiendo hasta tardísimo porque me enganché yo sola y por fin he llegado a dónde quería llegar - se aleja de los tomatazos de A - aún queda para que lo puedas leer, pero muajajaja.


	21. Me preguntaba si querrías

Podía tomárselo como parte de una discreta venganza hacia Mimi, pero no había dicho ni media palabra de nada. Ni siquiera se había dignado a darle los cuatro gritos que se hubiera merecido por hacer uso de su teléfono para lo que no debía, pero, tampoco era algo que le saliera. Los instintos asesinos hacia ella se le habían pasado prácticamente solos aquella mañana. solo había tenido que amenazar a Haru y a Biyomon para que no dijeran ni media palabra delante de su amiga por más que intentara sonsacar.

Y así había llegado el viernes. Había comprobado la lista de personas a las que su amiga había enviado los mensajes, viendo que se había comportado medianamente y que se había limitado a invitar a los más cercanos. Con Mimi nunca se sabía lo que podría llegar a armar.

\- ¿Te maltrata demasiado mi padre ]? – le preguntó a Koushiro, divertida, mientras que observaban a los presentes desde una de las esquinas del salón.

\- Depende, ¿esta conversación va a ser usada en mi contra? – negó con la cabeza tras unos segundos-. No, tenemos muchísimo trabajo pero entre Shuu y yo nos estamos arreglando.

\- Pues más le vale, porque estas dos semanas las vamos a tener moviditas por aquí – eran las dos semanas previas a la boda. Y, como poco, les quedaban las respectivas despedidas y demás eventos antes de que llegara el día de la verdad.

\- Lo sé, pero me deben días de vacaciones y ya los he pedido – no tenía valor de enfrentarse a una despedida de ese tipo sabiendo que posiblemente tuviera varias horas de trabajo al día siguiente. No.

\- Perfecto, seguro que alguien te lo agradece – sonrió divertida antes de levantar la mano y saludar con la mano hacia Mimi, la cual se acercaba a ellos-. ¿Contenta?

La chica se colocó al lado de Koushiro, volviendo a mirar hacia la sala, negando con la cabeza-. Falta gente por llegar todavía y a saber a quiénes has dejado sin invitar.

\- ¿Yo? A nadie… fuiste tú la que se encargó de todos los detalles, ¿no? A quienes invitaras tú el otro día son los que verás por aquí – recalcó algunas palabras, provocando que el chico empezara a poner caras raras.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- No, claro que no – se llevó su vaso a los labios dando un ligero trago.

Sentía la mirada castaña de Mimi fija en ella aunque se hubiera colocado al otro lado de Koushiro. Llevaba toda la semana rondándola intentando sonsacarle información y no había tenido ningún tipo de resultado, comentario o evidencia. ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera la bronca que había estado esperando! Sora actuaba con total normalidad con ella, como si no pasara nada. Y eso era lo que la tenía en aquel estado.

\- Ya te digo yo que sí que nos hemos perdido algo – acabó por decir.

\- ¿Tú crees? No lo sé, si te hubieras perdido algo igual te lo hubiera mandado por mensaje – soltó de repente antes de lanzarle una mirada significativa-. Voy a saludar a la gente por ahí y a hacer presentaciones. Si me disculpáis…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sora se alejó de ellos dos. Por suerte, en aquel momento, sonó el timbre y dirigió sus pasos para abrir.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos? – acabó por preguntarle hacia Mimi.

\- Nada – gruñó, girándose hacia él-. Por ahora, nada… - aprovechó para llevar las manos a los cuellos de la chaqueta de él, colocándolos correctamente. Era gracioso ver como, pasara el tiempo que pasara, un gesto como aquel seguía haciendo que se le subieran los colores a Koushiro-. ¡Vamos a saludar a la gente!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar todavía al primer gesto de ella, se cogió de su brazo para arrastrarlo con ella. No solo había invitado a sus amigos de toda la vida, sino a los nombres que más le habían sonado del resto de amigos de la pelirroja de la ciudad.

Cuando se acercó hasta la puerta para abrir, sonrió automáticamente al encontrarse allí a Jou muy bien acompañado con su mujer, como bien había dicho, él era el mayor, era el que primero de todos tenía derecho a sentar cabeza. Y aunque todos hubieran puesto en duda la existencia de la novia de sus primeros años de universidad, no les había quedado más remedio que morderse la lengua.

\- Hola – saludó, apartándose para dejarlos entrar-. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir y no te haya tocado guardia…

\- Si se le ocurre coger guardia en vez de aprovechar una noche de celebración más le vale quedarse a dormir en el hospital lo que le queda de mes – contestó la mujer de Jou antes de acercarse a saludar a Sora apropiadamente con dos besos.

\- Sí… Más o menso esa fuera la amenazada, pero tampoco se me habría ocurrido faltar – algo más cortado, como siempre, no saludó de la misma forma que ella, pero sonrió a la pelirroja antes de entrar y dejarla cerrar la puerta.

No llegó a hacerlo, ya que, aunque estaba distraída hablando con ellos dos pudo escuchar pasos por el pasillo. Volvió a abrir del todo la puerta, asomándose y viendo quién llegaba… Se había olvidado por completo de que Mimi lo había invitado específicamente tras la otra noche que había visto las flores.

Se había olvidado, pero completa y absolutamente.

\- Andrew – sonrió esperando a que se acercara.

Se notaba no solo por el nombre que no era de la ciudad. Por algo lo había conocido en sus últimos años de estudios fuera del país. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, observándola con una amigable sonrisa con sus ojos verdes, ligeramente ocultos tras el flequillo oscuro.

No sabía si iba a poder venir, por eso no lo confirmé, espero que siga habiendo sitio para mí – se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado, inclinándose para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla él también.

\- Por supuesto - ¿Por qué se sentía de repente tan mal por haberse olvidado de que lo habían invitado? ¿Le había llegado a contestar por el detalle de las flores? ¿Podía huir de su propia fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta-. Ven, entra, que te presento a la gente…

Lo peor, se sentía lo peor…

\- ¿Y qué se supone que me tengo que pasar toda la noche como tu acompañante? – Yamato todavía caminaba con Taichi de camino a casa de la pelirroja, dejando que fuera él quien guiara. Junto con ellos, sus dos digimon iban unos pasos por detrás parloteando.

\- Sí, ya que me ha dado plantón mi cita de hoy, es lo que te toca.

\- No vaya a ser que me escape de tu vigilancia – acabó por decir, deteniéndose unos segundos para observar a su alrededor, creyendo ver a lo lejos a su hermano llegando-. Espera, que ahí viene Takeru con tu hermana.

Detuvo sus pasos, girando la cabeza hacia donde, a lo lejos, se podía ver otra cabeza rubia acercarse acompañado.

\- Yamato… - hizo una pausa-. En realidad… quería hablar contigo de algo hoy. Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que volviste, pero se me ha ido olvidado y si me descuido me acabo pasando de fecha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No he hecho nada… Que yo sepa – se giró hacia él, volviendo a centrar su atención en su amigo.

\- No, ya lo sé. No es eso – sonrió ligeramente.

Yamato lo miró sin entender demasiado. ¿Era cosa suya o parecía nervioso? ¿Por qué iba a ponerse nervioso Taichi ahora?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, no es nada. Es una tontería, pero… Me preguntaba si querrías ser el padrino…

No lo vio venir y por eso no pudo evitar la sorpresa totalmente reflejada en su cara, dejando que sus claros ojos se abrieran del todo. Le duró unos segundos, a pesar de todo, reaccionando rápidamente. No hubiera esperado por aquello, no después de tantos años fuera, pero ahí estaba. Sonrió sincera y cálidamente antes de contestar.

\- Claro que sí, idiota, ¿cómo no iba a querer? -amplió todavía más la sonrisa, dando un paso hacia él para abrazar a su amigo.

Taichi no reaccionó demasiado, sorprendido ahora él por el gesto del rubio. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas? Aquellos gestos no eran propios de él. Pero le había dicho que sí y eso era lo que le importaba. Le devolvió el gesto rápidamente, separándose justo cuando los dos más pequeños habían llegado.

\- Oye, ¿has cambiado de pareja ya para la boda? – Hikari saludó riéndose ante la curiosa escena, sabiendo qué era lo que podía acabar de pasar.

\- Solo por esta noche, pero no se lo digáis a Koemi que me echa de casa seguro.

Una vez que estaban los cuatro junto con los digimon de todos fueron hacia el portal del edificio finalmente.

En el epílogo se ve en la misma escena a Koushiro junto con el hermano de Jou y el padre de Sora trabajando, así que he decidido seguir por ahí como una idea base de la vida laboral que puede llevar él.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí empiezan a aparecer poco a poco los demás un poquito más ya, aunque va a ser solo de pasada en gran parte de las ocasiones ya que los veo mucho menos mete-narices que todos los que ya han ido saliendo.

 **A:** ¿Tengo nivel de brilli-brilli? ¡Perfecto! _ Jajajaja Tengo alguno de mis alumnos que también vive convencido de eso, así que es todo un honor recibirlo xDDDDDD Imagínate, una serie solo de nuestro otp, no sé yo si sobreviviría a eso después de tantos años esperando y haber llegado a fangirlear muchísimo solo porque se hablaran una vez en toda una temporada... xDDDD Posiblemente me acabaría dando un colapso o algo xDD

Claro, son los dos dignos y serios adultos con una edad como para ponerse nerviosos porque un antiguo amigo/ex de la adolescencia los revolucione, eso no puede ser jajajajaja Es lo más divertido de personajes así, con otros como Mimi o Taichi no puedes hacerlo porque no tienen un nivel de seriedad/dignidad tan alto y por eso no se vana molestar en disimular. Me alegro mogollón de que te siga gustando y ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo porque ayer me hice lo mismo que os hago a vosotros. Corté exactmente en el punto conflictivo porque ya no eran horas decentes teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente y llevo todo el día queriendo coger el word por banda xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu constancia y tus reviews! ¡Un beso!

No sé si habrá pasado en general pero me han llegado de repente todos los avisos de subida de capítulo que he hecho estas semana desde la app. Si a alguien más le han llegado no he tocado nada, es la app que va con retrasito.


	22. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea

Mimi había terminado en una de las esquinas de nuevo, después de haber hecho por saludar a todo el mundo, especialmente a aquellos que no conocía. Había tenido también el tacto suficiente como para no irse directa hacia Yamato cuando lo vio entrar junto los demás para intentar sonsacarle a él. Ahí lo daba totalmente por perdido. Así que, desde su esquina, observaba la situación, pasando la mirada de unos a otros.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Koushiro había estado pendiente de ella, incluso a llegando a contabilizar los bufidos de la chica, intentando seguir la mirada de ella cada vez que iba de unos a otros.

\- Nada, eso es lo que pasa.

La peor de las respuestas que podía darle, sin duda. ¿Qué había hecho ya para que se hubiera enfadado con él? Intentó hacer memoria de los acontecimientos de aquel día, o del día anterior, hacia un repaso exhaustivo, pero estaba seguro de que la gran parte del tiempo ni siquiera había sabido de ella como para haber hecho algo que la enfadara. O igual era por eso… ¿Se había olvidado de algo importante?

Ahí bufaba de nuevo. Tenía que ser grave… -. ¿Segura?

\- Completamente, ¿o tú ves que esté pasando algo?

\- Ehm… - ¿por qué le hacía esas preguntas a él? Podría preguntarle cualquier tema sobre superficies equipotenciales y sus variaciones ante la aparición de un portal al mundo digital que le contestaría en segundos y sin duda, pero… Aquello no-. ¿Sí? Llevas un buen rato bufando.

\- Porque no pasa nada, ¡te parece normal! ¡"Hola" y ya está!

\- ¿Eh? – él le había dicho algo más que hola cuando la había visto, ¿verdad? ¿No había sido una alucinación?

\- Ellos dos – señaló por fin hacia el grupo donde estaba la anfitriona y luego hacia dónde Taichi y Yamato hablaban tranquilamente con más gente.

Eso lo descolocó todavía más. ¿Ellos dos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Se habían peleado ya Yagami e Ishida? ¿Había dicho o hecho algo alguno de los dos que hubiera hecho que Sora se enfadara? ¿Lo habían hecho los dos? ¿Por qué no hablaba claro de una vez?

\- Hmmm… yo no veo que ellos dos – fueran quienes fuera – estén haciendo nada raro…

\- ¡Por eso mismo! ¿Tú no lo ves raro también?

Volvió a mirarlos, a cada cual hablando en sus respectivos grupos, tranquilos, ajenos totalmente a lo que pasara a su alrededor y, de nuevo, no entendió absolutamente nada. Se tomó unos segundos de pausa para intentar reordenar sus pensamientos en un orden lógico antes de encogerse de hombros-. ¿Te traigo algo?

Bufido. Esa fue la respuesta de ella. Y, por una vez, decidió interpretarla como una afirmación-. Ahora vengo… - no, no pensaba volver, necesitaba consejo para entender de qué le hablaba.

Cuando la castaña se quedó sola, un carraspeo reclamó su atención. Giró la cabeza para ver quien era y reconoció a la amiga de Sora, Haru-. ¡Tú! – se giró del todo hacia ella-. ¡Tú tienes que saberlo!

\- En una escala del 1 al me va a echar de casa, ¿tú qué crees que pasaría si contesto a esa pregunta?

\- ¡Así que sí que ha pasado algo que no me quiere contar! – era la mejor conclusión que sacaba de todo aquello.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé – reconoció-. Tenía trabajo que hacer en el estudio y no estuve por aquí… - vio como la otra ponía cara de situación, viendo que la única posibilidad de enterarse de algo parecía fugarse con todas las demás -. Lo que sí que te puedo decir es que… tú no lo invitaste, ¿no? Y ahí está, alguien tendrá que haberlo hecho.

De eso ya me di cuenta cuando llegó, no creo que nadie lo haya invitado porque sí. Es del grupo, pero saben que hay temas que es mejor no tocar – Taichi podría haber sido perfectamente, pero hasta donde ella sabía, no estaba muy por la labor con el tema, de manera que esa opción la había descartado con rapidez-. Tiene que haber sido ella.

\- Casi segura de que sí – asintió-. El otro día por la mañana pudo hacerlo perfectamente.

\- ¿El otro día por la mañana?

\- El otro día por la mañana – sonrió significativamente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – alzó la voz quizás más de lo esperado, provocando que algunos de los más cercanos se quedaran mirando hacia ella -. ¿No te dijo nada?

\- No, y en teoría me tenía prohibido decirte nada. Así que si me echa, ya estás buscando dónde alojarme.

Aquello no debería de tener ningún significado especial. Sora era alguien que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás con una sonrisa en la cara, pero, en una situación como aquella, quizás tenderme una mano amiga al rubio sería lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza. O al menos, lo último que reconocería que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Había tenido que forzar ella la situación y parecía que, al menos, había conseguido que se vieran otra vez solos.

\- Escucha lo que te digo. De la boda no pasa, tú hazme caso a mí – afirmó antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en la pelirroja, quien parecía no estar muy interesada en abandonar la compañía de ese tal Andrew. Si lo sabía lo dejaba sin invitar.

Se había quedado solo con Jou. Unos habían ido a saludar, otros a ver qué era lo que le podía pasar a Koushiro ya que lo habían vista pasar con una cara de confusión importante. Yamato había preferido quedarse dónde estaba, aprovechando para echar un vistazo hacia donde sus amigos los digimon se habían reunido a parte, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría allí.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus ojos habían vuelto a traicionarlo y habían buscado a la dueña de la casa entre la gente, volviendo a encontrarla exactamente dónde llevaba todo el rato desde que habían llegado. Al lado de alguien que no conocía de nada… De otro al que no conocía de nada.

\- Yo tampoco tengo idea de quién puede ser – la voz de su amigo lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Sí, ahora disimula. Es la cuarta vez que te quedas mirando hacia la otra esquina de la casa – se rio. Claro que se había dado cuenta, Yamato no era nada disimulado, o al menos no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Puede ser – no, no lo iba a negar, sería demasiado idiota.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – ofreció. Por primera vez, alguien preguntaba aquello desde que había vuelto en vez de empezar con suposiciones.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, dedicando otros segundos más a observar la escena antes de girarse hacia Jou. Asintió.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, observando los pequeños grupos que se habían ido formando sin demasiado interés. Sora estaba buscando una cara en concreto, pero, dado que justamente estaba en la esquina contraria de ella, desde su posición no lograba verlo. Había saludado a Yamato cuando había llegado y luego lo había perdido automáticamente de vista. Las ganas de tocarle las narices a Mimi y el sentimiento de culpa habían hecho que se quedara todo el tiempo en el mismo sitio a pesar de todo. Y allí seguía. Aunque, en realidad, quizás estuviera dónde tenía que estar, ¿no?

\- ¿Te llegó el otro día lo que te envié? – una voz la sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? – no pudo disimularlo tampoco.

\- Las flores…

\- Ah… ¡Si! Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que sí. Me olvidó por completo de decirte nada con todo el trabajo que he tenido esta semana – ni se había acordado otra vez, había que ser sincera, había tenido la cabeza en otros temas que tampoco eran laborales. No iba a engañarse a sí misma.

\- No pasa nada, tranquila – acabó por decir divertido al ver el repentino apuro de ello, de hecho, ¿se había puesto roja? -. Solo me daba miedo no haber acertado con la dirección.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo por fin-. Eran muy bonitas, no tenías que haberte molestado.

\- Claro que sí, con las novedades que me contaste el otro día era lo menos que podía hacer para darte la enhorabuena.

Normalmente no tendría problemas para hablar con él, no entendía por qué le estaba costando tanto aquella vez. Quizás fuera el sentimiento de culpa por haberse olvidado de su existencia toda aquella semana, o quizás porque no fuera exactamente dónde le apeteciera estar en aquel momento tampoco. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

\- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No me vas a presentar en condiciones? – Mimi por fin había hecho acto de presencia arrastrando a Taichi con ella.

\- Eh, la idea de venir a protestar fue mía – dijo el otro.

\- Ya os he presentado antes… - aunque se temía lo que podían estar tramando ellos dos, por unos segundos, agradeció profundamente que hubieran aparecido. Estaba segura de que lo habían hecho con esa intención.

\- Ya, pero un nombre y ya está – la castaña sonrió de medio lado-. Eso no nos vale.

\- No, ya sé que no os vale. Como sigamos así no va a tener permiso nadie en toda la ciudad para hablarme por parte del señor diplomático – acabó por decir, divertida.

Sí, habían sido su salvación.

 **A:** De corte en corte y tiro porque me toca... Jajajaja. No tenía intención de subir más hoy, pero bueno... Si por dejar la cosa cortada es, lo mismo puedo dejarla en otro capítulo. Eso y que he avanzado otro poco esta noche con la parte intermedia que me quedaba por hacer y puedo permitirme publicar este ahora sin miedo de que me pillara el toro con lo otro a medio hacer. Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes el ff medio desarrollando y entre medias se te ocurre otra cosa que meter y es bastante inmediata a los hechos que vas publicando. Pero ya está liquidada... e_e

Aquí, pillándole manía sin motivo a un personaje cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido abrir la boca... ¿O no? e_e No voy a spoilear nada, pero casi todos los personajes que meto de relleno, cuando me molesto en buscarles nombre, es porque pienso usarlos para algo. Ahí te lo dejo, tú verás qué clase de relación quieres tener con el pobrecito Andrew e_e A ver si solo se pasa a saludar o... no :D - huye de los tomatazos.

Mañana más... y ahora, como todos los días, a ver si avanzo un poquito más ¡Mil gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo!


	23. Vamos a dejarlo

_(N.A: la parte en cursiva, de nuevo, es un FB)_

* * *

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que poco a poco Jou y Yamato se habían quedado apartados del resto del grupo, tanto del de los humanos como del de los digimon en un intento disimulado de tener un poco de privacidad.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – acabó por preguntar el mayor, ligeramente preocupado.

\- Más o menos – se encogió de hombros.

\- Sabes que no quiero meterme en asuntos que no son míos, pero… Solo te he visto dos veces desde que has vuelto y te he visto hacer exactamente lo mismo las dos veces. Y estoy seguro que no es por casualidad.

A pesar de que fueran dos personas bastante opuestas, nunca les había costado tener algún tipo de conversación entre ellos que seguramente que no tendrían con nadie más. A fin de cuentas, gracias a Jou se había llegado a activar su emblema muchos años atrás. Y que, por mucho que lo apreciara, el rubio sabía que no había forma de poder tratar algunos temas con Taichi.

\- Ya, se me da muy mal disimular.

\- No tanto, pero te tenemos demasiado calado. Solo hay que verte para darse cuenta… ¿es por eso por lo que has vuelto? – no necesitó entrar en detalles, daba por sentado que ambos sabían de lo que hablaban perfectamente.

\- No… Necesitaba volver a casa, en general. No hubo un motivo en concreto. Se puede decir que de repente me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo y dejando atrás – sonaba distante, distraído.

\- No te voy a preguntar cosas de las que no quieras hablar – lo notaba, había algo más, pero, ¿para qué indagar en algo de lo que no iba a sacar nada más que ponerlo de mal humor?-. ¿Lo sabe ella? – fue directo al otro tema.

\- No, claro que no – o quizás sí y prefería fingir que no lo sabía, eso no podría jurarlo.

\- Pues… si me permites el consejo, creo que debería de saberlo.

\- Ya… suena muy fácil decirlo – sonaba demasiado fácil decirlo-. Pero… ¿qué derecho tengo yo para abrir la boca después de todo? No creo que vayas a decirme que no sabes nada de lo que pasó o dejó de pasar y por qué. Yo solo me he buscado esta situación.

\- No, tu yo de hace casi quince años fue el que se lo buscó, no te confundas. Tu yo de hace quince años metió la pata de la forma más estúpida y la Sora de hace quince años fue la que salió perdiendo. Que yo sepa estáis a punto de cumplir la treintena los dos como para seguir haciendo el cobarde.

Cobarde. Nunca una palabra había descrito mejor una situación.

 _Apoyado en la pared de los vestuarios del equipo de tenis de la escuela, estaba esperando a que Sora saliera de su entrenamiento. No tenía mucha gana de asistir a los ensayos de la banda ese día, de hecho, lo que le apetecía más que nada era estar con ella. No se había molestado ni en avisar a los demás de que no iría a ensayar aquella tarde._

 _Tampoco la había avisado a ella de que iría a buscarla, por eso, cuando la vio salir totalmente distraída sin fijarse en quién estaba allí o no, sonrió. Esperó, sin decirle nada, a que pasara por su lado para alargar el brazo y coger la mano de ella dándole un pequeño tirón._

 _Si la asustó al principio, duró poco-. ¡Yamato! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó divertida tras dejarse arrastrar con él al pasillo en el que había estado esperando-. ¿No se supone que tenías ensayo hasta tarde hoy? – dejó caer a su lado la bolsa de deporte._

 _\- Se supone… - volvió a retroceder hasta quedar de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, soltando la mano de ella para dejar ambas posadas sobre su cintura._

 _No deberían permitirse esas cercanías en el colegio a pesar de que fueran horas extraescolares del todo ya, pero, nunca se sabía quién podía pasar. A pesar de todo, ella tampoco podía, ni quería evitarlo, así que en vez de darle un manotazo para que la soltase, posó las manos sobre los antebrazos de él para subirlas poco a poco hasta sus hombros._

 _\- ¿No se enfadarán porque faltes? – había preguntado sin alzar demasiado la voz._

 _\- Eh… Cada uno tiene sus preferencias – sonrió antes de darle un último tirón con las manos para pegarla a él y poder así bajar la cabeza hacia ella, sin llegar a hacer nada al final-. ¿Nos vamos? – él también era consciente de que si algún profesor los veía les iba a caer una buena bronca, así que prefería no tentar a su suerte._

 _Sabía que tampoco podían perderse mucho tiempo por ahí, la madre de ella no contaba con que Sora saliera después de los entrenamientos y tenían bastante trabajo de la escuela por delante como para poder perder la tarde. Eso no evitó que la acompañara hasta casa tampoco, ya que para eso la había ido a buscar._

 _Y aunque por allí pudiera pasar algún vecino cotilla, no había profesores que pudieran poner el grito en el cielo. El asunto era que los vecinos ya le daban exactamente igual y no se cortó ni un pelo, nada más que quedaron fuera de la vista de la calle principal, en volver a tomarla por la cintura, ahora sí, inclinándose para besarla. Llevaba queriendo hacerlo todo el día. Posó una mano en su mejilla y la otra en la cintura para pegarla contra él. La escuchó soltar una pequeña risa ante el gesto justo antes de devolvérselo._

 _Se apartó pasado un rato de ella, cuando no le quedo más remedio que tener coger aire, quedándose con la frente apoyada sobre la de la chica. No tenía muy claro cuando la había hecho retroceder hasta dejarla entre la pared y él, pero, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, la mirada que le dedicó fue dulce. Y ella le respondió con una igual mientras que jugaba con los mechones a los que alcanzaba del cabello de él. Se mordió el labio, pareciendo insegura de repente, y luego habló por fin._

 _\- Te quiero – murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, enrojeciendo hasta límites que hacía tiempo que no le veía hacer._

 _Y había huido. Él lo sabía perfectamente, y lo que era peor, ella también lo sabía. No había llegado a responder nunca a aquellas palabras, las que, a pesar de ser algo que cualquier en su situación hubiera querido escuchar, cayeron sobre él como un balde de agua fría. La había acompañado hasta arriba con malas excusas, y luego, se había ido._

 _Podía verlo en la cara de ella, se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Pero él no podía evitarlo. Al igual que tampoco pudo evitar buscar cualquier excusa para no cruzarse con ella en el par de días siguiente, escudándose en los exámenes._

 _¿Por qué reaccionaba así a algo que debería de alegrarse de escuchar por fin? Llevaban juntos mucho tiempo ya, las cosas no podían ir mejor y pasara lo que pasara siempre acababan superando el problema. Y estaba seguro de que él también la quería. Y quizás ese fuera el problema… El la quería demasiado como para… ¿para qué? ¿Para atreverse a decírselo?_

 _Nunca hubiera pensado que reaccionaría así, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que las cosas se torcieran, miedo a hacerle daño, a hacérselo él. Miedo a que todos los buenos momentos se fueran uno tras otro y que todo quedara reducido a una relación inexistente sin que ninguno quisiera saber del otro._

 _Era un miedo irracional que siempre había tenido, posiblemente derivado de haber visto cómo su familia se iba volviendo pedazos, pero, principalmente, porque ponía en duda que el tuviera la capacidad de mantener algo como lo que tenía con Sora sin terminar haciéndole daño._

 _Quizás hubiera necesitado una voz amiga que le dijera que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que no tenía que asustarse por aquello, pero no la tuvo. No la tuvo porque no dejó que nadie lo escuchara, porque no se lo dijo a nadie, y por eso, cuando por fin decidió qué hacer, tomó al decisión que le pareció más correcta._

 _\- Vamos a dejarlo – le había dicho cuando por fin había reunido las fuerzas para encararla. No podía seguir escondiéndose de ella._

Recordaba perfectamente ese día como si fuera ayer. Recordaba la expresión de la cara de ella, y como supo que, aunque aparentara normalidad y que todo iba bien, aquello le dolía más a ella que a él.

Notó una sensación extraña y desvió la mirada de la nada hacia el grupo en el que estaban todos hablando tranquilamente, fijando la vista en Sora-. Simplemente… tengo miedo.

\- Como todos – le posó la mano en el hombro-. Hablas con el experto en ser un cobarde. Haz lo que quieras, pero yo al menos, lo intentaría.

No contestó a las palabras de él, no al menos en ese momento, quedándose todavía con la mirada fija en la chica.

* * *

Esto es una conspiración por parte de la app hacia mi persona, cada vez que subo algo desde ella me la lía. O bien me quita las líneas de separación entre unas cosas y otras o se carga los guiones donde no debe... T_T A ver si hoy, que por fin puedo subir desde el ordenador sentada tranquilamente en mi casa no me hace ninguna desgracia.

 **A:** no es ser bondadosa o no, es que ayer volví a poder avanzar mogollón y tengo algo más de margen de maniobra xDDD Y además siendo ya fin de semana tengo algo de tiempo para poder dejar más cositas hechas. Tú piensa que con el agobio de este mes en el trabajo, si me pillo publicando/escribiendo las actualizaciones diarias se van a ir a freír espárragos T_T XDDD

En este capi realmente, pasar, no pasa nada, pero son de esos que voy necesitando de vez en cuando para ir dándole transfondo a las cosas aunque no quiera entrar en muchos detalles por lo de siempre. Así que espero que te guste igualmente e_e

El chivatazo eran necesario,está castigada sin información así que de alguna manera tiene que enterarse para poder seguir conspirando. Tengo alguna otra jugarreta por parte de Mimi escrita ya tú no te preocupes. Para cosas como esas es por lo que me cree a un personaje como Haru, necesita hacer las funciones de comodín desde un punto de vista más externo. Los tres personajes con nombre que me he creado son por algo, así que te dejo que le sigas cogiendo manía al pobrecito de Andrew y en unos capítulos - porquitos - me cuentas e_e

Mil gracias por la review y ahora ¡a escribir un ratito!


	24. Realmente, yo solo invité a una persona

Finalmente. Por fin había conseguido librarse, y tenía que reconocer que había sido culpa de Mimi totalmente. Ella sola se las había arreglado para distraer cualquier tipo de vigilancia que pudiera tener, y seguramente lo habría hecho con total intención. Quizás podría levantarle el castigo impuesto y tener luego unas palabras con ella cuando los demás se fueran yendo.

Se había escapado con la excusa de aprovechar para ir a saludar a más gente y, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Aunque los saludos ya hubieran sido hechos cuando habían llegado. En cuanto se había alejado del grupo había podido verlos, exactamente en el lado opuesto a ella y parecían estar distraídos en una conversación entre ellos dos, una conversación que, para cuando consiguió finalmente alcanzarlos solo hablaba de todo el trabajo pendiente del médico.

\- Ahora voy a sentirme culpable por haberte hecho venir – fue la introducción que usó cuando finalmente llegó hasta ellos.

\- Deberías, sí – se giró Jou para quedar ahora de tal forma que pudiera mirar a los dos de la que hablaba. Yamato, a pesar de que el tema fuera otro diferente ya, no dijo gran cosa.

\- Pues con el mes que te estamos dando entre todos no sé yo si nos vas a poder perdonar.

Incluso con alguien más en la conversación, no podía evitar notar como si sus propias palabras sonaran más forzadas de la cuenta. Hacía el esfuerzo para no lanzar ninguna mirada demasiado directa hacia ninguno de ellos en concreto, como si estuviera pendiente de lo que pasaba detrás de ellos, aunque no hubiera más que una pared. Jou, acabó por sonreír ante la escena, quizás para algunas cosas sí que siguieran estancados en los quince… Quizás fuera el momento de hacer una gracia que sería apropiada para la época.

\- Creo que voy a ver qué le pasa a Koushiro – lo señaló con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Koushiro? – fue la primera vez que el rubio abría la boca desde que Sora se había acercado a ellos.

\- Sí, miradlo, lleva en una esquina apartado un rato poniendo caras raras. Y dudo que haya discutido con Mimi, al menos no conscientemente… - era lo más importante a destacar-. Sed buenos – dejó caer al final, justo antes de dejarlos solos de la forma menos disimulada posible,

La mirada de ambos se quedó fija igualmente en el amigo de ambos hacia el que iba Jou. Sí que parecía que le pasara algo, tenía una cara de confusión considerable y se había alejado del resto. Si se hubieran peleando les habían llegado las quejas de Mimi rápidamente, ¿no?

\- ¿Tú qué crees que le pasa? – le preguntó finalmente a Yamato, aprovechando el tema.

\- Conociéndole estará sacando sus propias conclusiones del comentario de alguien y ninguna le parecerá lo suficientemente válida para su lógica – se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia ella-. ¿Qué tal la noche?

\- Bueno… bien, aunque me ha tocado cumplir con más compromisos de los que me gustaría – acabó por sentenciar, quizás lanzando una indirecta más clara de la cuenta si es que había estado pendiente de ella en algún momento.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto, si hubiera alguien por aquí que te diera la lata más de la cuenta no creo que lo hubieras invitado, aunque siempre te queda la opción de ignorar los compromisos que no te interesan – dijo mientras que ella terminaba de girarse para observarlo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Te lo dije el otro día, fue Mimi la que envió las invitaciones. Yo, realmente… solo invité a una persona – fue ella quien se encogió de hombros entonces. En otra época decir aquello seguramente le hubiera supuesto ponerse de todos los colores, sin embargo, había sonado totalmente natural.

Sin poder evitarlo, desvió por fin la mirada hacia ella, intentando disimular cualquier tipo de reacción a las palabras de Sora, pero quizás a esas alturas le costara hacerlo con aquellos que lo conocían tan bien. Relajó el gesto, pareciendo tener de repente otro semblante completamente diferente.

\- Taichi me ha pedido antes que sea su padrino – de repente, parecía que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, al momento en el que habían llegado tras habérselo dicho, como si el largo rato que se había pasado enfadado consigo mismo sin hacer demasiado caso a los demás no hubiera existido.

\- Pues claro, ¿a quién crees que se lo iba a pedir? – lo que podría extrañarla era que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

\- No lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Tienes la suerte de que por asocial que te pongas, por lejos que vayas, o pase el tiempo que pase, has ido a dar con unos amigos que no se dejan afectar por todo eso – señaló al moreno con la cabeza-. Y más con él.

Tuvo que asentir a lo que ella decía. Lo peor es que tenía que darle toda la razón. Eso había pasado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Primero él se alejaba por sus propios problemas en su cabeza, sus propios miedos, y luego, los demás lo dejaban volver a sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Lo sé – habló de nuevo pasados unos instantes, devolviendo la vista hacia la pelirroja-. Posiblemente aunque no me lo merezca siempre me lo acabáis poniendo todos demasiado fácil.

\- No, no te lo sueles merecer – pero ella, quien era de la que más podría llegar a tener que reprocharle, estaba segura de que era tonta y no podía evitarlo.

Había necesitado unas cuantas indirectas, amenazas, empujones y derivados para que ella misma se diera cuenta. No solo de que si ella quería las cosas podrían ser de otra forma, sino de que realmente eso era lo que quería.

\- Gracias por haberme invitado a venir – le dijo finalmente-. Y gracias por la ayuda del otro día, he estado mirando algo más orientado ya y creo que puedo haber encontrado algo de mi interés – desvió el tema a un territorio más cómodo.

Sora se quedó pensativa, en realidad había estado actuando como si ella tuviera que saber de antemano que él se iba a quedar allí, que no eran unas vacaciones. Daba por sentado que era algo de lo que tendría sentido que se hubiera enterado a aquellas alturas ya.

\- Yamato… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – pasó a ignorar completamente al resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, queriendo así aprovechar el momento. Esperó a la confirmación de él a pesar de todo, a sabiendas que como mucho sería un asentimiento-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sí… Si estás buscando tu propia casa tiene que ser porque piensas quedarte aquí, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Por qué?

Notó el cambio, de nuevo, en la expresión de él. Las cejas de él ligeramente arqueadas al no haber visto venir la respuesta dieron paso a un gesto de incomodidad repentina. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero, pasados unos segundos, volvió a cerrarla, apartando de nuevo la mirada de ella.

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para hablar de ello… - ¿por qué no había repetido la misma frase que llevaba repitiendo desde hacía tiempo?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque… no quiero entretenerte en la inauguración de tu casa – no estaba demasiado seguro de querer tener aquella conversación.

\- Ya… claro. Está bien, no me contestes si no quieres, pero no te quedes ahí apartado del mundo toda la noche – no dijo nada más sobre el tema, lo conocía de sobra como para saber que no había por dónde sonsacarle si no quería decir nada. Dicho aquello alargó el brazo, en un gesto para que la acompañara, dando apenas un roce a la altura del codo de él.

No le extrañó la reacción de ella, sin querer insistir en nada. Era algo de esperar, nunca haría por forzar a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Lo que sí que le sorprendió fue notar el contacto de ella, aunque fuera cuestión de segundos. Fue una sensación rápida, casi como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo, pero aquello lo hizo sonreír. Sonreír al recordar cuando no eran más que unos críos había empezado a darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba entre ellos dos cuando cosas que no deberías de ser más que un simple roce entre dos amigos conseguían ponerle los pelos de punta. Fue tras ella, antes de que Taichi fuera a buscarlos para meterse en medio por llevar demasiado tiempo solos sin que nadie hiciera de vigilancia.

* * *

 **A:** Ooops, no eres la única que empieza a tener curiosidad sobre qué he pasado realmente para volver con las ideas tan cambiadas, pero, voy a hacer como nuestro rubiales favorito y guardarme las explicaciones para cuando realmente sean necesarias. Prometo que no queda demasiado, de verdad... - creo, porque ahora no me acuerdo de exactamente en qué capítulo lo tengo con los que he metido entre medias jajajaja-, y espero que cuando llegue ese capítulo te merezca la pena, aunque ya sé yo que sí e_e

Siempre he sido partidaria de que entre esos dos podría haber una buena amistad, entre Jou y Yamato, a fin de cuentas, el emblema de la amistad de terminó por activar gracias a Jou y el carácter más adulto y serio de ambos podría dar pie a situaciones como esta. Koushiro el pobrecillo lleva suspensa la inteligencia emocional y Taichi... bueno, es Taichi. Dejando de lado a su hermano que lo conoce como la palma de su mano siempre me ha parecido que es la mejor de las opciones para esas cosas.

Y que conste que acabo de hacer revisión de algunas cosas que tengo escritas para meter los cortes en las partes más apropiadas ❤_❤ xDDDD

Ahora sí que sí, ¡mañana más!


	25. No lo hizo

Se habían puesto de acuerdo entre todos como habían podido y habían conseguido montar todo el rompecabezas del regalo de boda para la pareja. Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera nada, habían conseguido ponerse en contacto con el jefe de ambos para que los ayudara fingiendo no poder concederles los días que le habían pedido para hacer el viaje de recién casados. Koemi había sido la que había ajustado las fechas.

Entre todos habían conspirado el destino, los días y todos los detalles. Solo quedaba recoger la documentación y realizar el pago. Y por eso mismo Sora acababa de salir de una de las bocas de metro cercanas de la agencia en la que habían organizado todo. Era un día de por semana, de manera que la vida laboral de los demás había impedido que pudieran ir. A fin de cuentas, los únicos con algo de tiempo libre eran ella y aquel al que podía ver esperando ya al final de la calle.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

\- No, acabo de llegar – se había tomado su tiempo para observarla acercarse a él, sin poder evitarlo, quedándose ligeramente distraído sin poder apartar la mirada. Y el ligero color en la cara de ella delataba que se había dado cuenta. Sonrió.

\- ¿Vamos?

Cuando por fin salieron de la agencia con todos los papeles en una carpeta, se quedaron detenidos en mitad de la calle mientras que comprobaban que todo quedara bien guardado.

\- Ahora solo tenemos que ser capaces de juntarnos todo para escribir lo que falta y estará todo listo – dijo ella.

\- Seguro que se enfada porque dirá que es mucho y que no hacía falta – negó con la cabeza, divertido al imaginarse perfectamente la reacción.

\- Que diga lo que quiera, como se le ocurra quejarse de algo todavía lo mando yo de viaje sin necesidad de un avión - y aquello, viniendo de ella, se podía interpretar de muchas formas-. ¿Ya está todo listo, verdad?

\- Sí, que yo sepa sí. Solo queda que no entre en crisis nerviosa antes de la ceremonia y todo habrá salido a la perfección.

\- Eso creo que sí que va a ser lo más complicado – se rio, sin poder evitarlo.

La risa de ella quedó cortada de repente haciendo que Yamato la mirase extrañado sin entender qué pasaba. Necesitó unos segundos más para ser él quien comenzara a sentir las gotas caer sobre su cabeza también. Miró hacia arriba, solo instantes antes de que aquellas gotas de aviso dieran paso a un repentino chaparrón de verano. Una cortina de agua comenzó a caer sobre ellos sin que apenas tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Solo faltaría que ahora se nos mojara todo… - gruñía ella mientras que corría en busca de algún lugar dónde resguardarse con la carpeta abrazada contra ella.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Ven! – la cogió por el brazo para que frenase y se quedase resguardada a su lado en la entrada de un centro comercial.

\- ¿No se supone que daban sol para hoy? – protestó, intentando colocarse el pelo como podía, con el agua cayendo sobre su cara todavía. Apenas habían sido un par de minutos lo que les había costado llegar hasta allí. Tras comprobar que al menos los papeles estaban secos, miró hacia su acompañante, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que todavía la estaba sujetando por el brazo y que estaba todavía más mojado que ella. El flequillo mojado le caía sobre los ojos dándole un aire más desenfadado, que quizás pudiera recordarle a tiempos pasados… Eso la hizo apartar la mirada de nuevo-. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Creo que tenemos para rato… ¿Quieres llamar a un taxi o prefieres esperar a que pase? – había estado a punto de no hacer referencia alguna a lo primero, esperando que ella tampoco considerase aquella opción.

\- Bueno… no tengo anda qué hacer hoy, creo que podemos esperar a que pase la lluvia. Seguro que hay alguna cafetería dónde poder hacer tiempo – a ella tampoco se le habría ocurrido la opción del taxi.

La respuesta de ella no pudo gustarle más, soltando por fin el agarre sobre su brazo,, cosa que había estado haciendo sin darse cuenta, para posar la mano muy suavemente en la espalda de ella haciéndole así un gesto para que caminara con él.

Llegados a cierto punto de la tarde, parecía que ninguno de los dos recordaba que habían acabado allí por motivos meteorológicos. Había demasiadas cosas sobre las que tenían que ponerse al día, muchas más de las que habían pasado en una década. Los últimos años que habían pasado viviendo en la misma ciudad habían sido demasiado extraños para ambos, evitándose en ocasiones, buscándose en otras. Y luego un gran vacío que parecían tener la necesidad de llenar ahora con palabras. Estudios, trabajo, vida en general.

Ella le habló de sus años en la escuela de diseño, de sus primeros proyectos y de la cantidad de puertas que fue viendo cerrarse a su alrededor hasta que al final lo había conseguido. Le habló también de las personas que había conocido, incluso de aquellos que habían sido lo suficientemente importantes para ella como para que mereciera la pena recordarlos como pareja.

La escuchaba, ni siquiera notando la molestia de los celos o la rabia por su ausencia a medida que hablaba. Había llegado a un punto de su vida que consideraba aquello totalmente estúpido y en el que solo apreciaba el hecho de que ella le estuviera contando aquello a él. Hizo lo mismo que ella, hablándole de todo, de todo menos de lo que ella le había preguntado días atrás.

\- Es gracioso – dijo Sora al cabo de un rato, cuando por fin habían vuelto a hablar del mejor amigo de ambos -, apostaría lo que quieras a que si volviésemos a juntarnos con la gente de la escuela alguno todavía se escandalizaría porque no fuera yo la futura Señora Yagami.

\- Unos cuantos diría yo – asintió-. Y no sé por qué podrían pensar eso – ironizó sacándole a ella una risa divertida.

\- Sería todo demasiado fácil así. Incluso yo lo llegué a pensar – no el hecho de acabar casada con su mejor amigo, eso nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza -, cuando terminamos los estudios llegó un momento en el que hubiera parecido natural que por fin todo lo que habíamos pasado y el eterno… comportamiento demasiado cercano – por llamarlo de alguna manera – entre ambos hubiera llevado a algo así.

\- ¿En serio? – eso le sorprendió. Incluso más el hecho de escucharlo abiertamente de ella.

\- Sí… Por suerte siempre tuve un muy buen motivo para saber que esa cercanía no es más que el cariño de los años. - el mismo motivo que estaba delante de ella-. No sé qué haría sin él… He llevado bastante mal la ausencia de muchos del grupo, pero, supongo que esa sí que no podría haberla llegado a tolerar - y aunque pudiera sonar como que se estaba refiriendo a él no era así. Hablaba en general.

Siempre habría querido a Taichi con toda su alma, y sabía que era mutuo. Todos los recuerdos importantes de su vida estaban llenos de él. Absolutamente todos… Pero sabía reconocer un sentimiento frente a otro. Y nunca jamás había llegado a sentir lo mismo que aquella mirada azul le provocaba. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para saber diferenciar entre querer a alguien, por mucho que lo hiciera, de estar enamorada de otro alguien.

\- Cuando me fui – habló tras un silencio sin saber qué decir – no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero no quería dejar atrás la vida que tenía. Mientras que estaba en los cursos de preparación solía acordarme mucho de vosotros – de ella-. Y al final siempre me quedaba el consuelo de que estaría él para cubrir mi ausencia – con ella –. Si hubiera sido él quien se hubiera ido yo no habría sido capaz.

\- Él se fue, y volvió. Todos nos fuimos… - lo observó, atreviéndose a clavar su canela mirada en la azul de él-. Si hubiera sido al revés estoy segura de que todo habría sido igual. Y ahora tú has vuelto, no hay ninguna ausencia que tenga que cubrir nadie ahora, Yamato.

No sabía a lo que se refería, podía estar hablando de forma general. Había muchos contextos a los que poder trasladar sus palabras, pero el rubio prefirió no buscarles ninguno en concreto más allá de

\- Nunca tendría que haberlo hecho – dijo al final, moviendo su mano sin apenas atreverse a hacerlo, muy lentamente, hasta rozar la de ella, posada encima de la mesa. Temía que la apartara.

No lo hizo.

Sonrió.

Ella sonrió a su vez.

* * *

 **Licky Cross:** ey, ¡gracias por volver a pasarte por aquí a dejar una review! Claro, corto cuando hay que cortar y así os dejo con la intriga, aunque como actualizo cada poquito en el fondo no soy tan mala. Tengo preparados cortes peores, no os preocupéis jajajaja ¡Mil gracias de nuevo! Un saludo.

 **Annavi21:** Hola de nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia.

 **A:** ¿seguro seguro de que el anterior capítulo es el que más te ha gustado? Para que luego me digas que soy mala, hoy estoy que tiro la casa por la ventana. Así que imagina todo lo que puedo haber avanzado como para permitirme hacer el tiplete xDDDD Jou es el mayor de todos, tiene que ser el que se ría un poco de ellos ahora que está algo más espabilado y sin pasarse el día estudiando. Koushiro el pobre ya no sabe dónde meterse porque no entiende de lo que habla nadie a su alrededor, pero tranquila, que le va a durar durante varias apariciones xDDDD

Por fin parece que las cosas empiezan a avanzar un poquito más rápido, ¿no? ¿Cuánto creéis que va a durar? e_e Mañana, sí que sí, más... Y quizás mañana sí que me tires tomates A, a mí o a cierto personaje al que quizás acabes metiendo en la lista negra. Y no me vigiles cuando estoy subiendo cosas que parece que nos ponemos de acuerdo jajaja Mil gracias como siempre por tus reviews y constancia, ¡eres un sol!


	26. ¿Debería de pasarme algo?

Aquel simple gesto hizo que recordara que el otro día había esquivado nada disimuladamente la pregunta que ella le había hecho. En ocasiones, podía sentir la necesidad de hablar de todo aquello con alguien más y otras prefería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado nunca, que simplemente había sido la señal de la Tierra lo que se había perdido. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones en las que solo necesitaba un leve empujón para desahogarse y lo había encontrado en el hecho de que ella no apartara la mano.

Bajó la mirada hacia su propia mano, posada sobre la de Sora, tomándose unos segundos antes de levantar la vista hacia ella otra vez con intención de contárselo de una vez, cuando vio cómo sus dedos desaparecían de debajo de los suyos.

\- ¡Hola! No te había visto – la escuchó hablar en voz alta, y desde luego, no debía de ser con él.

Yamato levantó la vista, encontrándose con una cara que, desgraciadamente, le era familiar. Había tenido tiempo de sobra hacía algunas noches durante la fiesta para vigilarlo detenidamente, aunque no recordara el nombre. Disimuladamente retiró la mano hacia atrás y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no sabía si acercarme, parecías ocupada – Andrew hizo el mismo gesto que él.

\- Sí, bueno, pero no te preocupes, tampoco estábamos haciendo nada importante – se puso en pie para saludarlo más cercanamente, con dos besos-. Nos pilló la lluvia sin paraguas y estábamos haciendo tiempo.

Hizo por no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción porque, sin duda alguna, aunque tuviera algún motivo para poner mala cara, lo que no tenía era derecho alguno. Aunque de toda la lista de malos momentos que se le podían ocurrir para que alguien fuera a aparecer fue aquel. Pero, ni siquiera podía buscarse una excusa coherente para poner mala, de manera que intentó evitarlo de todas formas.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar en Tokyo? – ajena a lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de aquel que la había estado acompañando continuó la conversación de pie.

\- No lo sé, tengo un proyecto entre medias y hasta que no lo termine no creo que me vaya a ir. Tú supongo que ya te vas a quedar de aquí de seguido, ¿no? – esperó a verla asentir-. Te echaremos en falta en Los Ángeles.

\- Uy, sí, seguro que os vais a quedar llorando. Además, ya sabes que voy a tener que estar yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo, cualquier día me presento allí de sorpresa y más os vale acogerme bien.

\- Ya sabes que sí, puedes quedarte los días que quieras. Tengo que irme, tengo una reunión de media hora en el otro extremo de la ciudad y con este tráfico a ver quién coge un taxi. ¿Te llamo luego y quedamos para tomar algo más tarde?

\- Perfecto, estaré atenta a la llamada – sonrió antes de despedirse y dejar que el otro se fuera, esperando a que desapareciera de su vista del todo para volver a sentarse con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

Una ligera sonrisa en la cara que no ayudaba, para nada, a que Yamato dejada de lado sus malos humos repentinos. Sabía que no tenía derecho ni a abrir la boca y en aquellos momentos, nadie mejor que él sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos la etapa de la adolescencia que había pasado en la que prácticamente sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas era todo un logro. Especialmente con temas de aquel tipo.

\- Si tienes prisa podemos llamar nosotros también a un taxi – dijo de repente.

\- No… no te preocupes, estoy cerca de mi casa – no se dio cuenta del cambio aparente de él, revolviendo entre sus pertenencias para sacar el teléfono y dejarlo encima de la mesa.

\- ¿De qué os conocéis? – soltó de golpe, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Pues… hace ya bastantes años que lo conozco, de hecho – levantó la vista por fin de sus pertenencias dándose cuenta perfectamente de que había algo diferente, quizás un gesto más serio-. Lo conozco de haber hecho algunos cursos juntos y, de lo normal, en mi trabajo tienes que conocer a casi todo el mundo si pretendes tener alguna oportunidad.

\- Ya veo.

No pudo evitarlo y Sora arqueó una ceja. No podía ser… ¿verdad? De todas las opciones que se le pasaban por la cabeza, no podía ser que le… ¿molestara el hecho de verla hablar más cercanamente con Andrew? ¿En serio?

\- Pero bueno, ya hace tiempo que no tenemos solo una relación estrictamente laboral, es un buen amigo – explicó-. ¿Te acuerdas del día que nos encontramos y que me tuve que ir corriendo porque me llamaron por teléfono? Era él que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y se había acordado de que yo estaba de vuelta – sonrió ligeramente.

\- Hmm… no, creo que no – sí, claro que se acordaba. Había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza al menos un par de horas.

La pelirroja tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad. No se lo estaba imaginando. No, claro que no. No se estaba imaginando la molestia de Yamato porque Andrew pareciera algo más que un simple amigo, era tan real como que estaba sentado delante de ella. Conocía esa cara, la conocía más que de sobra.

La duda que habitaba ahora en la cabeza de ella era si enfadarse y meterle un por de buenos gritos sobre con qué derecho se creía a tan siquiera tener la idea de ¿estar celoso? O si bien aquello debería de interpretarlo como una buena señal. Por una vez, la imagen de Mimi apareció en su cabeza diciéndole claramente lo que debería de hacer en aquella ocasión, y, sin que sirviera de precedente, le pareció la mejor de todas las ideas del momento.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó directamente.

\- No, ¿debería de pasarme algo? – notaba cómo intentaba manejar la entonación de sus palabras hacia una totalmente neutral, como si de verdad no pasara nada.

\- No lo sé, estábamos hablando tan tranquilamente y cuando he terminado de saludar vuelves a tener tu cara de serie de hace diez años puesta – se echó hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y cruzando los brazos mientras que lo observaba.

\- No tengo puesta ninguna cara…

\- Claro que sí, tengo ojos en la cara. Hace cinco minutos estábamos en el punto de que por fin te comportabas como una persona normal y ahora, vuelta atrás. Así que, pregunto otra vez, ¿pasa algo? – no tenía ganas realmente de discutir con él, pero si de verdad quería llevar las cosas a su terreno en aquella ocasión y ver la verdadera reacción, era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- No digas tonterías – fingió mirar la hora -. Deberíamos mirar si ya ha parado de llover o se va a hacer demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? Yo no tengo nada qué hacer en toda la tarde y hasta dónde yo sé, tú tampoco.

\- Hasta dónde tú sabes – sonó cortante por fin. Hizo un gesto hacia uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca para que se acercara con la cuenta.

Aunque fingiera aparente molestia, en el fondo le hacía gracia la forma de querer escaparse de él. Le dio unos minutos de margen esperando a que llegara el camarero, como si hubiera conseguido desviar la conversación y convencerla de que no pasaba nada. Esperó, dejando su parte sobre la mesa antes de ponerse en pie para colocarse bien la chaqueta y coger los papeles. Tampoco quería provocarlo demasiado con tanta gente alrededor.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le dijo una vez fuera, cuando parecía que la cosa por fin se había calmado-. Para algo que se supone que hace bastante tiempo que no debería de importarte, se te está dando fatal disimularlo – se encogió de hombros antes de girarse, sin esperar a que llegara taxi alguno ya que apenas llovía para echar a andar en dirección contraria a él.

Se quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Sabía que no estaba disimulando ni lo más mínimo, pero de ahí a que ella lo dijera tan abiertamente había un buen trecho. La siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos, pensándose qué hacer, sin poderlo evitar al final.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo qué hacer? ¿Fingir que me da exactamente igual? – subió algo el tono para que ella pudiera escucharlo. La vio detenerse y girarse.

\- A lo mejor eso es exactamente lo que tendrías que hacer – le soltó de golpe, esperando ahora a que se acercara a ella.

\- Puedo hacerlo si eso es lo que quieres que haga, aunque no se me dé demasiado bien – avanzó los pasos que ella se había apartado.

\- Yo no quiero que finjas nada o dejes de fingir – se encogió de hombros -. Siempre has hecho lo que te ha venido en gana sin tener demasiado en cuenta mi opinión. Yo no te he preguntado la tuya sobre con quién debo verme o dejar de verme – ese derecho lo había perdido tiempo atrás.

\- Y yo no he dicho nada sobre ello – gruñó apartando la mirada de ella.

\- No, ni tampoco sobre nada más – que le rehuyera la mirada sí que consiguió molestarla por fin-. Esta vez no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo de siempre contigo. Las cosas claras, o lo uno o lo otro, peor no pienso volverme loca otra vez porque de repente parezcas querer acertarse y cinco segundos más tarde no te atrevas ni a mirarme a la cara. No necesito eso otra vez en mi vida. Así que cuando por fin seas capaz de tener claro lo que quieres o dejas de querer ya sabes dónde estoy, pero no voy a entrar en este juego otra vez.

No, no quería ni entrar en el juego, ni discutir con él. Por eso mismo, antes de que le diera tiempo a responder algo que solo pudiera enfadarla de verdad, pegó media vuelta, ahora sí, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y acelerando el paso para perderse de vista rápidamente.

* * *

 **A:** ¿me he quedado sin purpurina y brilli-brilli ya? Seguro que más que merecidamente, lo sé jajaja. Tenía que hacerlo, si es que se estaba viendo venir que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien y ambos estaban actuando con una edad mental acorde a la que tienen. Y eso no puede ser tan fácil... Ni siquiera puede ser tan fácil sacar tan rápido a la luz qué es lo que le ha pasado a Yamato, alguien ha tenido que venir a tocarle las narices y a cortarle en el momento menos apropiado para que luego lo dejen solo en mitad de la cara con unos morros de lado a lado.

Acepto todos los tomatazos del mundo, palabra. Posiblemente me gane alguno más con este capítulo y con alguno más que venga después... Prometo compensarlo, ¡palabra! Compensarlo con creces :D ¡Ya lo verás! Dentro de un ratito... ¡más! Nos leemos ❤


	27. ¿Escuela superior de moda y diseño?

Yamato no se atrevió a decir nada a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón del mundo en todo. En todo menos en una cosa. Sí que sabía lo que quería aquella vez, pero no se atrevía a hacer algo relevante para conseguirlo. La situación era lo suficientemente complicada… Aunque, eso también era darle la razón a ella. Siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada.

 _Se suponía que el día de la graduación debería de ser un momento para recordar toda la vida con cariño. Un día en el que dejaban atrás todo lo que hasta ahora habían conocido y por fin daban un paso adelante persiguiendo su futuro. Un futuro que cada uno había decidido sin dudas_ por fin.

 _A la vez era un día que daba algo de miedo ya que suponía romper definitivamente con la vida que habían llevado hasta aquel momento. Nunca volverían a compartir clase, nunca volverían a recorrer aquellos pasillos parloteando sobre temas sin importancia o todo lo contrario, sobre crisis mucho más complejas de las que unos niños como ellos deberían de soportar. Por suerte, la amistad que había entre todo el grupo iba más allá de la vida académica y sobreviviría todo lo que quedara por venir. Pero eso no quitaba que aquella situación fuera también tan triste como aterradora._

 _Salió de la que sería su última clase entre aquellas paredes tras haber metido todo el material en la mochila, caminando distraído. Tenía un ensayo pendiente para la actuación que tenía pendiente su banda en la fiesta de aquella noche. No se dirigía hacia la sala de ensayos tampoco, había algo más importante que tenía qué hacer._

 _Estaba buscando a Sora. Le había costado dos semanas decidir hacer aquello y era su última oportunidad antes de que se le hiciera demasiado tarde. No se pudo decir que fuera él quien la encontrara, sino que la vio pasar con paso veloz hacia las escaleras, corriendo como si algo la persiguiera. Eso lo extrañó, sobre todo porque nada parecía ir tras ella._

 _Decidió seguir sus pasos, deteniéndose al doblar el descansillo al verla quieta, completamente congelada, con un sobre entre sus manos. Parecía agarrarlo como si temiera que se fuera a deshacer entre sus dedos, pero tenía la mirada perdida._

 _\- ¿Sora? – tanteó antes de acercarse a ella viendo cómo se asustaba al escucharlo aparecer-. ¿Estás bien?_

 _No le respondió, solo lo buscó con la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia el papel que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Por qué parecía que ese simple sobre la aterrorizaba más que cualquier digimon oscuro al que hubieran tenido que enfrentarse? Se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado._

 _\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué tienes ahí? – alargó la mano para intentar cogérselo y ver qué podía ser._

 _Seguía sin responderle, pero no se opuso a que lo cogiera y lo leyera. Estaba cerrado todavía, en la parte delantera estaban los datos de su amiga y por detrás…_

 _\- ¿Escuela superior de moda y diseño? – leyó en voz alta adivinando por fin qué era lo que podía pasar._

 _Aunque hubiera hecho como si aquello no le interesara cuando la había escuchado hablar de ello con Taichi lo recordaba perfectamente. Se había pasado meses trabajando en un proyecto que serviría como prueba acceso a una prestigiosa facultad de diseño del país. Ahora entendía de repente lo que le pasaba._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te lo lea? – de repente, se le había contagiado el nerviosismo, aunque estaba seguro de que lo habría conseguido. Había visto sus diseños, podía reconocerlos con facilidad en cualquier exposición de la escuela, aunque nunca dijera nada._

 _Cuando la vio asentir, casi imperceptiblemente no perdió tiempo, dejando sus cosas en el suelo y deslizando sus dedos bajo la solapa del sobre para abrirlo y sacarla de él el papel comenzando a desdoblarlo._

 _\- ¡Espera! – le dijo repentinamente, siendo ella ahora la que lo asustó a él, posando la mano sobre la suya evitando que siguiera-. No sé si quiero saberlo…_

 _\- No digas tonterías – clavó la mirada en la mano de ella y luego la levantó, buscando la suya-. Estoy seguro de que te han aceptado, ya lo verás._

 _\- No lo sé, hay otros muchos mejores que yo en la escuela, y hay muy pocas plazas para todo el país, ¿por qué iban a escogerme a mí?_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no? Eres buena en esto, no es que yo entienda mucho, pero es lo que creo. Estoy completamente seguro de que estás dentro – llevó la mano que tenía libre a la de ella, para apartarla y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o contestar más leer lo que ponía._

 _No se lo leyó a ella, solo sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente, contento por ella, porque lo había conseguido. Y esa sonrisa fue lo único que necesitó ella para saber lo que ponía. Estiró las manos para quitarle el papel y leerlo con sus propios ojos._

 _\- ¿Lo he conseguido? – murmuró, atónita. Notaba cómo sus ojos se humedecían de la alegría. Lo había hecho, estaba dentro._

 _Sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogiendo con fuerza el papel en una de sus manos dio un paso hacia delante, incluso dando un pequeño salto para abrazarse a él. En cualquier otra circunstancia no hubiera hecho aquello, llevaba guardando las distancias con Yamato dos años ya, pero no había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo._

 _En vez de asustarse, huir o hacer alguna estupidez más propia de él, reaccionó cómo tenía que hacerlo, cogiéndola para no perder el equilibrio y acabar los dos por los suelos. Estaba demasiado contento por ver que lo había conseguido como para ser capaz de estropear aquello. Ni siquiera él era tan inútil emocionalmente hablando._

 _\- ¿Ves como te dije que lo conseguirías? – le dijo aprovechando que su oído le quedaba la altura, al haber dado ella el salto para abrazársele y él cogerla, se había quedado con ella ligeramente levantada unos segundos._

 _Cuando se inclinó para dejarla separarse, volvió a recibirla con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Entre el estrés, los nervios, todo el trabajo de los últimos meses y todos los problemas que habían tenido encima, se merecía aquello. Aquello y mucho más._

 _\- No me lo creo todavía – habló por fin de nuevo, le temblaban las manos-. ¡Tengo que ir a decírselo a mi madre! ¡Y a los demás! – posiblemente cuando se le pasara la euforia de aquel momento se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar en aquel pasillo, pero entonces solo podía pensar en la respuesta que había obtenido._

 _Sonrió a Yamato antes de intentar echar a correr ahora escaleras abajo. Tenía que contárselo a todos sus amigos, empezando por Taichi el cual había visto en el patio despidiéndose de algunos profesores. Pero no llegó a ir corriendo a ninguna parte porque una mano la agarró por el brazo para frenarla._

 _\- Espera un momento, por favor – le pidió-. Yo te estaba buscando cuando te he visto pasar corriendo._

 _\- ¿Buscándome? ¿Para qué?_

 _\- Nada… - la soltó, llevándose esa misma mano al pelo, revolviéndolo nervioso-. Yo… me preguntaba si… si… si piensas ir acompañada a la graduación hoy por la noche – soltó de golpe._

 _No se molestó en disimular los nervios, al igual que ella no se molestó en disimular la sorpresa. No se esperaba aquello, no al menos en aquel momento. Ni siquiera pensó en la respuesta que debía de dar, o en lo que sería más apropiado teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba hablando y la situación extraña que todavía mantenían entre los dos. Su cabeza estaba lejos, entre telas, kimonos y patrones de costura como para pensar en que quizás debería de tener algo más de tacto al hablarlo._

 _\- Sí, ya tengo pareja para la fiesta de por la noche desde hace un par de semanas – comentó con total naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo-. Seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien que vaya contigo incluso a última hora – le dijo sonriente._

 _\- Oh… - aquello no lo había esperado-. Sí, claro… Venga, corre a decírselo a los demás._

 _La vio sonreírle de oreja a oreja una vez más antes de girarse y salir corriendo escaleras abajo._

Aquella vez había sentido aquella misma sensación por primera vez. Sí, por primera. Aunque en sus años más jóvenes hubiera tenido un extraño sentimiento al ver a sus dos mejores amigos más cercanos de lo que quizás se esperaría que fueran para ser solo eso, amigos, aquella vez era distinto.

Al igual que aquella vez podía mirar hacia atrás y saber que lo que podía sentir entonces era diferente, que todo era de otra manera. Y al igual que aquella vez, había sabido que no tenía a Taichi a mano para echarle las culpas. Lo había sabido entonces cuando le había dicho que iría acompañada ya que sabía que su amigo se había buscado compañía y lo había sabido ahora ante lo que acababa de ver.

¿Su reacción? Su reacción había sido exactamente la misma en ambas ocasiones: guardar silencio. Siempre había sabido que no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a protestar, a decir algo. Él mismo se lo había buscado, él mismo había provocado haber perdido todo derecho a enfadarse tan siquiera en el momento en el que su propia cobardía se había encargado de apartarlo de Sora.

No tenía demasiados buenos recuerdos de la fiesta de graduación, ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarse compañía para aquella noche como ella le había sugerido. Había acudido, recogido su diploma, actuado con el grupo y poco más. Podía recordar únicamente con cariño los momentos que había pasado con sus dos amigos aunque fueran mínimos porque ambos habían acudido en compañía de otros.

Con la excusa de tener que estar pendiente de la banda no había tardado demasiado en desaparecer de la vista de ambos como si aquella fiesta no fuera más que otro evento sin importancia para él. Lo único que recordaba realmente con cariño era una foto vieja que aún conservaba de ellos tres pocos minutos después de haber recogido sus diplomas.

Aquella vez no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había demostrado lo mal que le había sentado todo, pero, ¿tendría ahora sentido actuar de forma diferente?

* * *

 **Annavi21:** justa y exactamente eso. Pero diré en mi defensa que todo tiene un motivo y está todo hecho para llegar a un fin determinado que no tardaréis en ver, al menos de toda esta crisis mental que se acaba de montar Yamato él solito xD Este capítulo, al igual que algún otro que tengo por ahí, es más que nada para darle transfondo a la historia y los personajes, aclarando poco a poco lo que ha ido pasando... Pero pasarán más cositas pronto, prometido.¡ Mil gracias por tu review!


	28. ¿Él? Él

Se había ido lo suficientemente pronto como para enfadarse con él. Solo había esperado al momento justo para decirle lo que realmente pensaba antes de escaparse. Si de verdad le había molestado el verla hablar con otro aquello serviría para dejarlo un buen rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No estaba segura de cómo tomarse aquello, pero, en esos momentos, la perspectiva de unos posibles celos no la molestaba. Incluso la hacía intentar disimular una sonrisa a medida que entrada en casa.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – le dijo Biyomon al verla entrar.

\- Vengo de recoger los papeles del regalo de Taichi – los posó encima de la mesa para luego ir a dejar sus cosas al perchero de la entrada.

\- ¡Yo también quiero irme de viaje! – revoloteó hasta ella.

Sora sonrió, estaba de demasiado buen humor de repente. Cogió al ave en brazos, como si cogiera un peluche, antes de llevarla con ella a tirarse en el sofá, echándose ella debajo y dejándola usarla de cojín.

\- ¿Y a dónde se supone que nos vamos de vacaciones nosotras dos?

No lo sé, pero si nos vamos las dos me da igual a dónde – esas palabras tan sinceras de ella era lo que hacía que adorase tanto a aquella pequeña digimon que llevaba a su lado toda su vida.

\- A lo mejor podemos escaparnos unos días cuando la boda pase nosotras a conocer algún sitio, ¿te apetece?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió abrazándose a ella.

Unos pasos saliendo de la habitación hicieron que ambas girasen la cabeza para encontrarse a Haru divertida observando la escena.

\- Han llamado antes del estudio. Ya han terminado el vestido del todo. Perfectamente a tiempo – informó dejándose caer en uno de los sillones cercanos.

\- Vale, luego le mando un mensaje a la interesada. Gracias – le dijo estirándose para tirar de uno de los cojines mejor y usarlo de almohada.

\- Ahora sí que te has quedado de vacaciones, ¿no? – le preguntó, observándola curiosa.

\- Sí, justo a tiempo para poder sobrevivir a la despedida sin morir en el intento – puso cara de circunstancia-. No me mires así, tengo demasiada perdida la costumbre de esas cosas y me va a costar un par de días sobrevivir…

\- Pues luego tienes la boda y seguro que eso es todavía peor – sería gracioso levantarse y encontrársela de resaca queriendo morirse en el sofá. Siempre había tenido una actitud intachable.

\- ¡No pasa nada! Ya tendrá tiempo para reponerse, cuando pase la boda me va a llevar de vacaciones con ella a dónde yo quiera – anunció Biyomon.

Sí, exacto a la parte del mundo que más te guste, puedes ir eligiendo destino desde ya – sonrió justo antes de que su teléfono sonara, haciéndola girar la cabeza hacia él, perezosa-. ¿A que no me lo traes? Está en el bolso – le pidió a Haru.

La más joven echó a correr hacia dónde ella le indicaba antes de que se cortara la llama, pasándole el aparato a Sora sin fijarse tan siquiera en quién era el que estaba llamando, aunque la pelirroja ya lo supiera pues se acordaba perfectamente de que había quedado en aquello.

\- Hola – respondió, viendo, divertida, como Biyomon trepaba por ella para pegar la oreja e intentar adivinar con quién hablaba-. No, tranquilo, no interrumpiste nada, ya te lo dije antes… ¿A las 9? Perfecto… No, no te preocupes paso yo a buscarte a tu hotel, que me sé mover mejor tu por la ciudad. Sí… hasta luego.

Colgó y miró el teléfono para ver qué hora era. No le quedaba demasiado tiempo si pretendía prepararse para salir.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntaron a la vez curiosas.

\- Andrew – resumió -, el de las flores.

\- ¿Cómo que Andrew? – Biyomon puso mala cara.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – la miró extrañada.

\- Claro que pasa, ¿qué haces quedando con él?

La miró, incrédula. Incluso parpadeó algunas veces antes de abrir la boca para decirle algo, perpleja. Cuando fue a hablar por fin, el ave la cortó.

\- No deberías de ir. Con quien tienes que quedar es con Yamato y no con él – y aquello sonó totalmente en serio. Biyomon estaba riñéndola con todas las palabras. Por segunda vez en aquel día no sabía si enfadarse o considerar aquello como lo más divertido que le había pasado desde hacía meses.

\- He quedado con él porque es mi amigo – explicó mientras que se sentaba para posar a su compañera digimon sobre el sofá-. Y, además, estoy segura de que a Yamato le parecía de maravilla que yo me vea con mis amigos…

Y el tono irónico y divertido de las palabras de Sora fue lo que llamó la atención de ambas, quienes intercambiaron una mirada antes de dejar que ella se fuera dirección a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

No tardó demasiado en volver de su salida, llegando con los zapatos en la mano a pesar de todo, no queriendo molestar a nadie. Había salido tranquilamente a cenar y a tomar algo, no era muy tarde. Aún así le extrañó ver la luz de la habitación de Haru encendida, decidiendo acercarse y llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

\- ¿Molesto? – la vio tirada en la cama, leyendo.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? – le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

\- Sí, mañana quiero hacer cosas por la mañana – asintió yendo a sentarse a su lado, cansada de todo el día fuera.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche? – ella sí que conocía al otro chico, lo había visto muchas veces durante los años que habían pasado juntas. Sabía que se llevaban bien, pero nunca había notado nada raro entre ellos.

\- Bien, muy bien. La próxima vez puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, no me di cuenta de decírtelo antes…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué narices pinto yo ahí? – la miró sin entender nada.

La pelirroja hizo exactamente lo mismo, acabando por caer en la cuenta y echándose a reír de repente.

\- Solo somos amigos, Haru.

\- Bueno… pero…

\- No, de pero nada. Lo sabes de sobra, ¿qué tiene que ver que salgamos aquí o en otra ciudad del mundo?

\- No lo sé, eso había pensado, pero tal y como están yendo las cosas… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Las cosas no van de ninguna manera con él – recalcó la última palabra, llamando por fin la atención de Haru.

\- ¿Él?

\- Él – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Vale, creo que me acabo de perder – cerró el libro y se sentó, observándola.

\- Lo sé… te falta demasiada información. Pero digamos que de tarde volví de tan buen humor a casa porque me encontré con Andrew mientras que hacía tiempo tras hacer un recado para la boda. Digamos que los únicos con tiempo libre últimamente solo somos yo y… cierto rubio que ya conoces – en el fondo le daba vergüenza hablar de aquello con alguien-. Estábamos los dos solos cuando llegó Andrew, y… se puso celoso.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yamato – estaba segura de que se le subieron los colores al decir aquello.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- No, pero lo conozco demasiado bien – no daba por sentado cosas que no supiera, simplemente lo sabía.

La chica la miraba, intentando ordenar aquella información. Había ido recolectando datos de unas cosas y de otras y, aquello, salido de la nada tan de repente parecía tener mucho sentido a pesar de todo. Quizás eso fuera lo importante a destacar, que de salido de la nada no tenía absolutamente nada y que todos y cada uno de sus amigos tenían razón.

Lo peor era que, llegados a aquel punto, empezaba a ver las cosas con los mismos ojos que ellos. No sabía si aquello le gustaba o no, era un tema demasiado delicado. Una vocecita en su cabeza que sonaba siniestramente parecida a Taichi le decía que tuviera cuidado, que ya bastante había pasado. Pero, a la vez, otra voz que se parecía muchísimo a la de Mimi le decía exactamente lo contrario, que se dejara de estupideces.

Por suerte, algo le decía que no tenía que quedarse con ambos extremos, que tendría que pensarse muy bien las cosas, pero que, realmente, lo que empezaba a tener más claro era que las cosas no podían seguir así. Era mayorcita ya para saber lo que quería, solo le había costado unos cuantos empujones darse cuenta de la realidad.

\- Ya sabes que no quiero meterme en algo tan personal – la voz de Haru la sacó de sus propios pensamientos – pero quizás si me contaras todo bien desde el principio podría entender un poco mejor las cosas.

La miró en silencio sin malinterpretar sus palabras. Sabía que era interés porque se preocupaba, y, en parte, después de todo lo que le estaba viendo entre medias y escuchando, tenía todo el derecho de querer saber qué narices estaba pasando allí.

Sonrió antes de ponerse en pie para ir a sentarse más cómodamente en la cama, apoderándose de unos cojines.

Luego no quiero que te quejes mañana de que no te he dejado dormir hoy por la noche, porque tenemos para rato – anunció antes de volver muy, muy, muy atrás en el tiempo.

No se había fijado en el tiempo que había estado en la habitación cotilleando con Haru, pero era tarde ya cuando volvió a la suya. Sonrió al ver a Biyomon durmiendo en la cama, ocupándola prácticamente por completo a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Aún le quedaba un rato para irse a dormir, de manera que no quiso molestarla y recogió sus cosas para ponerse en pijama y prepararse.

Salió al cabo de un rato, cepillándose el cabello, distraía sacando las cosas de dentro de su bolso para poner el teléfono a cargar, dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche mientras que terminar de desenredarse el pelo. La siguiente vuelta que dio ya fue para sentarse en el borde de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla. Fue entonces cuando vio una lucecita brillando en la pantalla de notificaciones del teléfono. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, desbloqueándolo distraída y no pudiendo evitar el sonreír al ver de quién era el mensaje.

" _Siento lo de esta tarde. Sé que no tengo derecho a decir ni media palabra sobre nada y que tengo que darme por contento porque vuelvas a hablarme siquiera, pero no lo puedo evitar. Se me empieza a ir de las manos y no sé muy bien cómo actuar. Nunca se me ha dado bien disimular nada de lo relacionado contigo, sobretodo cuando escapa a mi control. Espero no haberte enfadado."._

Leyó el texto un par de veces. No ponía nada fuera de lo normal, pero viniendo de quien venía, era lo suficiente.

Sonrió.

* * *

 **A:** creo que empieza a ser cosa de la página que nos sincronicemos tanto, porque no me ha llegado el aviso de que tenía una review tuya hasta que me he metido a hacer la nueva actualización de ahora... Así que no te he ignorado, palabra, es esto que en ocasiones me odia y va como quiere T_T.

De entrada puedo decir en mi defensa que el único triángulo amoroso del que habría que preocuparse viniendo de mí, implicaría a Taichi y... no es, ni mucho menos el caso. Así que como te había dicho, la finalidad de los personajes que meto es por algo y Andrew es, justa y exactamente, para provocar que las conversaciones sean tan sumamente directas e_e

Y no iba a ser tan fácil... Prometo que queda poquito, muy poquito para que sepas por fin lo que pasó. ¡Palabra! O te dejo quitarme las medallitas de brilli-brilli xDD Y que también sé que te va a gustar el cómo, el por qué y la situación. Creéme que cuando te digo que todavía es algo pronto para que se lo cuente... es por algo. Aunque que sea con la única con la que parece querer hablar del tema también es algo a tener en cuenta e_e xDD

Mañana más, ahora sí que sí. Muchas gracias por la review, ¡un abrazo!


	29. Compañía menos desleal

Se había ido directo hacia casa con un humor de perros. No con ella, desde luego que con ella no. Sora no tenía la culpa de su propia estupidez, era plenamente consciente de ello y no era capaz de buscarse ni media excusa que sonara coherente para echarle la culpa a ella de lo que había pasado.

Es más, bastante bien había reaccionado la chica, porque si las cosas hubieran sido al revés posiblemente él no se hubiera ido tan elegantemente. Había perdido mucha práctica con el paso de los años en cuanto a fingir que no pasaba nada a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en el posible significado de las palabras que le había dicho antes de irse o que era curioso que ella se lo hubiera tomado de aquella forma. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para darle vueltas.

Cerró la puerta tras él, notando el drástico cambio de temperatura, siendo eso lo único que le hizo relajar un poco los ánimos. Le hacía gracia el melodrama que se traía Gabumon con aquel verano más caluroso de la cuenta, estaba en ese plan desde que habían vuelto. Desde la puerta se podía ver parte de su cabeza asomar entre los cojines del sofá. Cuando fue a acercarse a él se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y de que sentado a su lado estaba Patamon.

\- ¿Takeru? – preguntó en voz alta esperando que la voz del otro le llegara desde alguna parte de la casa.

No tardó en recibir respuesta, viendo al menor de los dos hermanos aparecer desde la puerta de la terraza-. Papá se ha ido hace un rato, tenía que terminar unas cosas del trabajo.

\- Qué raro… ¿qué hacías fuera?

\- Con el criadero de pingüinos que tenéis montado en el salón intentaba no congelarme un poco fuera.

\- A mí no me mires – se rió por lo bajo, notando como su mal humor se relajaba por momentos.

\- Hace mucho calor – se escuchó decir al digimon sin abrir los ojos, siguiendo complemente a su aire.

La risa de los dos hermanos fue lo que siguió a su comentario-. ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Takeru.

\- ¿Cómo que de dónde vengo? De donde tú no, que por cierto, si estás aquí es que muy ocupado no deberes de estar como para haberte escabullido para ir a por los papeles del viaje.

El menor de ellos puso cara de sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta. Se le había olvidado por completo el día que era. No, no era que hubiera estado ocupado, podría haber ido perfectamente, al igual que casi todos los demás, pero las órdenes habían llegado por parte de Mimi y él no iba a ser quién para desobedecerlas. Tampoco se molestó en ocultarlo.

\- Yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo que se me dijo que hiciera – sonrió socarronamente y dejó que fuera Yamato el que sacara las conclusiones.

Conclusiones que tardaron unos segundos en llegar mientras que se reía por lo bajo viendo como primero le ponía cara de no entender nada, luego pasaba a la sorpresa y finalmente se daba la vuelta con cara de malas pulgas de nuevo.

\- ¡No te enfades! – le dijo riéndose-. Sois demasiado obvios como para que no queramos echaros una mano para forzar las cosas, sobre todo si ya estamos actuando a escondidas de Taichi que es el único que se podría ir de la lengua…

\- No necesito que nadie fuerce nada – lo que le faltaba.

Lo de aquel día había sido una encerrona totalmente intencionada por parte del resto del grupo. Aquello era ya el colmo para una tarde completita donde las hubiera. Desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación para volver unos minutos más tarde cambiado a una ropa más cómoda para andar por casa, yendo a sentarse al otro extremo libre del sofá.

\- Venga, no te enfades ya por una tontería, si en el fondo seguro que te ha venido hasta bien.

\- No, no me ha venido bien – farfulló por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya?

\- ¿Por qué esa era la primera pregunta que le hacía todo el mundo? Qué mala era la fama… aunque normalmente siempre acertaban. Resopló, haciendo que su propio flequillo se revolviera y que su hermano volviera a reírse de él.

\- Seguro que no es tan grave – lo sintió mucho más cerca de él, sentándose sobre el reposabrazos a su lado, observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

\- Depende de si consideras grave que se haya ido dejándome con la palabra en la boca con toda la razón – reconoció en voz alta finalmente.

\- Seguro que tenía razón – Gabumon volvió a dar señales de vida desde su esquina, no sin que después le volara un cojín hacia la cara.

\- Ahí tengo que darle la razón – hacía mucho tiempo que no podía meterse con su hermano tan descaradamente, había echado de menos aquello. ¿Quién iba a encontrar una excusa para reírse de un astronauta que había estado fuera del planeta en varias ocasiones? Solo había que dejarlo un par de horas solo con su exnovia de la adolescencia para encontrar unas cuantas-. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Yo no he hecho nada.

\- ¿No pretenderás que me crea que haya pasado lo que haya pasado fue ella la responsable, no?

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que haber sido yo?

\- ¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?

\- Pues no, inteligente. Estábamos haciendo tiempo hasta que pasara la lluvia y no se mojaran los billetes y todo lo demás cuando apareció el del otro día en la fiesta – reconoció finalmente.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El que se pasó toda la noche pegado a ella…

Takeru puso cara de circunstancia, no se había dado cuenta y si lo había hecho no le había prestado atención como para recordarlo en aquel momento. Pero le daba igual, lo que le servía a él era la conclusión que acababa de sacar con aquello.

\- Es decir, que te has enfadado tú solo porque otro se ha acercado a hablarle… - conociéndolo, casi que tenía miedo de preguntar-. ¿No habrás montado un numerito de celos?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – se giró hacia él.

\- Por quien te tengo que tomar. Contesta.

\- No – técnicamente no había sido exactamente así -, pero me lo notó.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ella, ¿quién va a ser? El otro que note lo que le venga en gana. Sora se dio cuenta y me dio una buena charla antes de irse dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

\- Seguro que tenía razón en todo lo que te dijo.

\- ¿De parte de quién estás?

\- De la de ella. Así que no sé qué le habrás dicho, pero ya estás moviendo tu espacial trasero del sofá y estás pidiéndole perdón por lo que quiera que hayas soltado – de repente, Takeru sonaba como si fuera el mayor de los dos.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, volviendo a mirar hacia la nada-. Ya… ya lo sé – reconoció finalmente.

No necesitó que se lo dijera más veces, tampoco le había dicho nada que no supiera que tenía que hacer ya. Simplemente aprovechó el tiempo que se quedó su hermano en casa para terminar de relajarse antes de coger el teléfono y optar por la opción más fácil, abriendo los mensajes para poder escribirle. A sus años no se veía tampoco demasiado capaz de realizar la llamada.

Tecleó rápidamente una disculpa, la borró de nuevo y así varias veces hasta que al final escribió algo que más o menos no le sonó demasiado ridículo y dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa de nuevo. No sería la última vez que mirase la pantalla aquella noche, ni en los próximos diez minutos tampoco. Así hasta que había terminado por quedarse dormido con el ordenador a su lado todavía tras haberse estado distrayendo con la eterna búsqueda de dónde mudarse. Había visto por fin una opción que le había interesado y la pantalla todavía permanecía iluminada con ella abierta.

Dicha luz fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo, gruñendo contra la pantalla y alargando la mano para bajar la tapa del portátil y levantarse a dejarlo encima de la mesa. Solo le faltaba para rematar el día quedarse sin ordenador por haberse quedado dormido encima de él. Cuando la habitación se quedó de nuevo a oscuras, pudo ver otro parpadeo encima de su mesa.

Desbloqueó el móvil con lentitud, no estando demasiado despierto todavía, casi sin recordar que estaba esperando una contestación desde hacía horas ya, hasta que vio el nombre de Sora en la lista de las notificaciones. Eso lo hizo despertarse algo más y abrir rápidamente el mensaje para leerlo.

" _No lo sientas tanto, en el fondo no me molesta. Conociéndote como te conozco, supongo que tengo que estar agradecida de que al menos reconozcas de alguna forma que todo esto te importa mínimamente"_

Leyó la respuesta de ella un par de veces, como si no le hubiera dicho la mayor obviedad del universo. Si hubiera sido otro momento del día simplemente hubiera vuelto a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa dándose por contento, pero no estaba todavía del todo despierto.

" _Todo lo relacionado contigo me importa más que mínimamente. Tú siempre me has importado demasiado"_

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de nuevo y volvió a la cama. Le pesaban demasiado los ojos y no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó en la habitación de Sora, la cual se había olvidado de quitarlo. No tenía intención de madrugar ya que la noche anterior se había acostado más tarde de la cuenta, pero otros temas la habían distraído antes de quedarse dormida. Alargó la mano para quitar la alarma y poder seguir durmiendo en paz cuando vio que tenía una notificación.

Eso la despertó del todo, haciéndola girarse para mirar hacia la pantalla y leer rápidamente el texto que en ella aparecía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba leyendo algo que se podía considerar directo, no indirectas muy bien escondidas que tenía que descifrar. Aquello ponía lo que ella estaba leyendo que ponía.

\- Pues parece que por fin avanzáis un poco, ¿no te parece? – la voz de Biyomon la sobresalto tanto que hasta se le cayó el móvil de las manos sonando contra el suelo.

\- ¡No me des estos sustos!

\- No es mi culpa si llevas mirando para la pantalla con cara de boba diez minutos… - revoloteó de nuevo alejándose de ella para acomodarse de nuevo en su sitio.

\- Cara de boba ni qué cara de boba… - murmuró estirándose para coger el teléfono por fin.

* * *

Yamato llevaba un buen rato despierto. Había empezado de nuevo a construirse una rutina, así que había salido a correr un rato antes de que el sol abrasador lo hiciera imposible, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a su padre recién levantado y ayudarlo con el desayuno.

\- Anoche encontré un piso que parecía interesante, tengo que llamar esta tarde – anunció mientras que se sentaba.

Hiroaki se tomó unos segundos para contestar, estirándose para coger una taza y poder llenarla con café para poder empezar a despertarse en condiciones.

\- No corre prisa, ¿lo sabes, no? No me estorbáis en casa.

\- Ya lo sé, papá – sonrió – pero llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo solo como para ahora tener que estar de vuelta…

\- Como si yo me pasara mucho tiempo por casa. ¿Por qué no esperas un poco antes de saber definitivamente lo que vas a hacer y luego ya buscarás casa? – en el fondo había echado de menos tener a alguien con quién compartir aquellos momentos.

El rubio se quedó observándolo mientras que desayunaba. No le molestaba la idea de convivir con su padre y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, acababa de dar en el clavo. Aunque dijera a todos que pensaba volver… quizás todavía no lo tuviera demasiado claro del todo, aunque él se dijera que sí.

\- Lo pensaré – dijo al final, alargando la mano para coger una tostada.

\- Por cierto, te ha estado sonando el teléfono desde que me he levantado, tú verás quién te reclama tan temprano…

\- Luego mi… - empezó a decir, quedándose callado de golpe.

En un momento de lucidez recordó que la noche anterior había visto un mensaje y… ¿lo había contestado? Se levantó de la silla y salió con paso rápido hacia la habitación. Tenía varios correos electrónicos, un par de llamadas de su hermano y de Taichi y entre todo lo demás…

Abrió con miedo la conversación, casi que temiendo comprobar que no se lo había imaginado y que de verdad había puesto aquello. Ahí estaba, palabra por palabra. Lo había escrito, no se lo había imaginado.

Bajó la mirada hacia la respuesta que había, de apenas unos minutos atrás, temiendo casi leerla.

" _Normalmente jugármela a ponerte celoso no suele salir tan bien. Debes de estar perdiendo facultades, Ishida. Nos vemos el sábado_ ".

Se quedó leyendo la respuesta de ella varias veces dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado ahí y que había picado como el que más. Se la había jugado, claro que lo había hecho y había picado a ciegas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aquello era una muy buena señal.

" _Ya veremos, a lo mejor me busco una compañía menos desleal"_

Quizás fuera el momento de llevar las cosas a otro terreno.

* * *

 **A:** nooo, ignorarte nunca xD Me llegará el aviso de que tengo una review tuya de hace dos capis la semana que viene, mi internet es así de espabilado y cuando se alía con una app o página en mi contra ya ni te cuento. Pero ignorarte no, nunca jajaja

En el anterior eran unos críos que ni sabían lo que les estaba pasando, ahora ya... pues como que han crecido un poquito - en ocasiones - y las conversaciones dan pie a ser más adultas, directas y a otro tipo de comportamientos que hubiera hecho que se pusieran de todos los colores con catorce años. En el anterior ff eran achuchables, ahora la cosa se complica un poquito más. Contando que los manejé de tal manera que no eran capaces ni de mirarse directamente, seguro que si leyeran alguno de los mensajes que aparecen en este capítulo se pasarían rojos los dos un par de semanas, como poco.

Más tarde o mañana, dependiendo de si tengo tiempo más. Y sí, haces bien fiándote, tú hazme caso, que ya no queda nada de nada y en poquito podrás saber más cositas por fin. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto.


	30. Mi hermano dramatizando

Los días habían pasado mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Tanto que a aquella hora de la tarde, Yamato estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no empezar a revolverse el pelo por los propios nervios ahora que ya se había vestido y arreglado como tocaba.

Cualquiera podría preguntarse qué era lo que lo ponía de los nervios a él y la respuesta era bastante sencilla. Lo habían dejado solo con Taichi mientras que éste terminaba de vestirse. ¿Vestirse para qué? Por fin había llegado el día de la boda. Apenas faltaba una hora para que diera comienzo la ceremonia y la agitación de su amigo era lo que estaba poniéndolo de los nervios.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto de una vez y dejar de emparanoiarte? – al otro lado de la habitación, los digimon de ambos seguían con la mirada a Taichi quien iba de una punta a otra de la habitación.

\- No puedo evitarlo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Como no te estés quieto te dejo atado a una silla hasta que dé la hora, escúchame bien – iba a acabar él más nervioso que la madre de la novia y era complicado. Estábamos hablando de alguien que había viajado al espacio, conocido otros mundos y hecho cosas que pocos podrían llegar a pensar… y Taichi Yagami estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- Pero es que no puedo tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que huya o qué? – puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse, ir al lado del otro, cogerlo por los hombros, y obligarlo a sentarse en la cama entre Agumon y Gabumon.

\- ¡No lo sé! – estuvo a punto de volver a levantarse, hasta que las manos de Yamato en sus hombros lo hicieron volver a sentarse.

\- Lleva conviviendo contigo más tiempo del que seguro que cualquiera podría aguantar, te ha dicho que sí… Piensa en eso, cabeza hueca, si de verdad fuera a salir corriendo ya lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Si sé que no tengo motivo para ponerme paranoico!

\- ¿¡Entonces!?

La cabeza de Mimi asomó por la puerta justo en ese omento, viendo la curiosa escena-. ¿Por qué estáis gritando? – los había escuchado desde fuera.

\- El idiota este que ahora debe de creer que lo van a dejar plantado en el altar – levantó las manos de dónde las tenía, vigilando que no volviera a ponérsele en pie.

\- A Taichi dudo que nadie quiera dejarlo plantado – entró, cerrando, tras ella. Se había arreglado ya para la ceremonia-, ya te tocará a ti preocuparte de que no te dejen plantado por querer irte detrás de algún cohete o alguna de tus tonterías.

\- ¡Eh! – lo que le faltaba, ahora había también para él.

Taichi pareció relajarse algo con el comentario de la chica, riéndose ligeramente antes de coger aire y soltarlo lentamente, dándose cuenta de que si estaba allí seguramente fuera por algo.

\- ¿Querías algo Mimi?

\- Aparte de que se os oye gritar desde la otra habitación, sí – se acercó hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas, echando a Yamato del medio -, ¿estás visible para que les diga a todos que vengan?

\- ¿Cómo que si estoy visible? ¿No me estás viendo?

Yamato se dio cuenta de lo que podía querer la chica, sonriendo ligeramente, ignorando que lo hubiera echado prácticamente de un culazo de dónde estaba-. Voy a avisar a los demás – dijo dejándolos solos unos minutos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él sin entender nada.

\- No, pero no eres el único con derecho a conspirar con alguna de las partes de la pareja.

\- ¿Eh?

Sonrió, divertida, antes de alejarse de él y acercarse a uno de los espejos que había en la sala, colocándose su propio vestido distraída.

\- Antes de que vuelva Yamato, quiero hablar contigo de una cosa de una vez – lo observó por el reflejo. Había que aprovechar que estaba con la guardia baja.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estoy yo ahora para hablar de algo?

\- Más te vale, porque es serio – se giró hacia él, viéndolo bufar-. Llevas semanas haciendo de perro guardián con Sora y Yamato.

\- Llevo semanas haciendo de… ¿Y este es el mejor momento que tienes para sacarme ese tema?

\- Sí – se acercó a él-. Porque estamos los dos solos, estás histérico y te puedo amenazar en paz.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada – fue directa hasta colocarse delante de él de nuevo-. Sabes tan bien como yo que esos dos van a acabar juntos, así que déjate de dramas. Son mayorcitos y si se hacen daño, que se lo hagan, no son unos niños ya. Es la primera vez en años que han vuelto los dos para quedarse y, aunque seguramente ninguno te lo haya dicho, se han visto todas estas semanas más veces de las que te gustaría. Así que nada de dramas hoy, y si por algo los ves solos te quedas a lo que tienes que estar que para algo es el día de tu boda.

Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, procesando la información. Fue a abrir la boca para contestar, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y empezaron a entrar los demás.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo – le dijo antes de ponerse en pie-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

Poco a poco fueron entrando, hasta que Hikari cerró la puerta tras ella-. Sora viene ahora, está ocupada con la otra paranoica, pero dice que se lo vayamos dando, que no quiere que se nos haga tarde.

Mimi dejó a Taichi tranquilo, acercándose hasta los demás, colocándose al lado de Yamato para darle un ligero codazo aquella vez para que fuera él quien por fin le desvelara al otro lo que se traían entre manos.

\- Esto es de parte de todo el grupo – metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su americana azul oscura sacando un sobre y tendiéndose a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – bajó la mirada hacia lo que él le tendía, alargando la mano para cogerlo.

\- Ábrelo y lo verás, hermano – Hikari se adelantó unos pasos, cámara en mano, para aprovechar a sacar fotos para inmortalizar el momento.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos abrió el sobre. Lo primero que sacó de él fue una hoja, escrita por todos ellos, con sus respectivas firmas deseándole los mejores deseos para aquel día. Se tomó unos segundos para leerlo, notando como, sin poder evitarlo, un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta.

Detrás, otro sobre. Extrañado, lo abrió con las manos temblorosas, encontrándose en su interior dos billetes de avión y toda la documentación que los acompañaba, información sobre los horarios, el trayecto, el hotel…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – atinó a preguntar de nuevo.

\- Nuestro regalo – Koushiro se colocó al lado de Mimi-. De parte de todos. Os vais mañana por la mañana.

Parecía que le costaba entender lo que estaba pasando, dedicándose a revisar con la mirada aquellos papeles que estaban entre sus manos. Tampoco debería de parecerle tan extraño, algún comentario más raro de la cuenta sobre el tema del viaje de novios le había acabado pareciendo rara hasta él, pero no le había dado más importancia.

Pasados unos segundos, sonrió, volviendo a mirarlos.

\- No os pienso traer regalos de recuerdo a todos, ¿eh? Que sois muchos… - no iba a molestarse tan siquiera en disimular su reacción, llevándose la mano a los ojos, apretándolos. Entre los nervios, la sorpresa y todo lo que parecía envolver aquel día, parecía estar con las emociones a flor de punta-. Muchas gracias – sonó más serio finalmente, observándolos a todos en grupo.

Dale las gracias a Hikari que lleva aguantándote tantos años como para saber perfectamente a dónde mandarte – dijo Takeru-. Los demás solo la ayudamos a buscar y a prepararlo todo.

El moreno sonrió aún más, mirando hacia su hermana antes de darse cuenta de que estaba con la cámara de fotos en las manos-. Oye, ¿no habrás estado aprovechando, no?

\- Claro que sí, estas se van para el álbum de los recuerdos. Mi hermano dramatizando al abrir un regalo – dejó la cámara sobre la mesa más cercana, acercándose para abrazarlo.

Parecía que, por fin, habían conseguido calmarlo.

* * *

 **A:** jajajaja ya te lo dije, ese personaje era para un uso en concreto, lo que no pensabas era que fuera para uso real de los personajes en vez de mío para complicar un poco las cosas. Ya no es tan inocente como para dejar las cosas al azar y no ha podido venirle mejor aquello, sobretodo una vez que se dio cuenta de que al otro le molestaba el asunto. Yamato es el típico personaje al que sí que hay que empujar para que haga o diga algo, y por fin parece que ella se ha dado cuenta de eso xD ¿Ves como no era tan mala? ❤❤Mimi sabe a quienes tiene que chantajear para que le hagan caso, aprovechándose de que Taichi no se entera, Koushiro no sabe ni lo que pasa a su alrededor y que Jou, de verdad, debe de estar ocupado, tiene a los cómplices perfectos para poder liársela. Ahora falta que se entere Sora también de que fue una encerrona, tiempo al tiempo.

Hoy me ha llegado el aviso automáticamente de tu review porque me has pillado con el pc abierto, así que supongo que es cosa de la sincronización entre unos aparatos y otros, ya que cuando me suele dar la lata es cuando actualizo o estoy leyendo cosas desde la app. Hoy todo en orden y todo bien.

Como siempre, tras un capítulo tan directo como el de por la tarde, ahora uno más relajadito para introducir la nueva situación poco a poco. Espero que te guste el pobrecito Taichi a punto de sufrir un colapso de nervios para compensar que no interactuen directamente en éste. Mañana más y puede que mejor... ¡Un abrazo!

 **Annavi21:** Un poquito celosón sí que está, sí... Es lo mismo que decía en la review anterior, metí al personaje extra ese de forma totalmente aleatoria para poder provocar esa reacción en él para terminar de darle el empujoncito. Espero que te gusten los capítulos que vienen ahora, aunque empiecen con este que se aleja un poco de la trama principal, claro. ¡Mil gracias por tu review!

 **Fictionuser:** ¿sabes una cosa? Pues sí que me había leído cositas tuyas, pero cuando aún no estaba registrada y simplemente me pasaba por aquí para cotillear un poquito, así que hace tiempo de eso. Ojalá cuando tenga vacaciones pueda aprovechar y leerme las cosas que me habían gustado en condiciones para poder guardármelas en favoritos y dejar los review que toquen ❤

Me alegro de que te esté gustando este ff también, intento llevarlo más o menos en la línea del anterior, pero claro, los personajes son más adultos y la cosa va yendo cómo va yendo, poquito a poquito. Te diré también lo mismo que digo siempre... si actualizo rápido es porque lo tengo escrito jajajaa Nunca me verás empezar a publicar un fanfic sin llevar unos cuantos capítulos antes, por eso a veces yo tampoco me aguardo y publico varias veces al día xDDD

La despedida me la he saltado, no me pareció necesaria porque ya había hecho algún evento de por medias, así que... aquí empezamos directamente con el Gran Evento. Que se nos casa T_T Con lo cuqui que es él también y ya está hecho todo un señor casado nuestro Taichi ❤ Espero que te gusten los capítulos que están por venir. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡nos leemos!


	31. ¿Ha llorado?

Cuando apenas quedaba media hora para la ceremonia la gran mayoría habían ido bajando para ir cogiendo sitio y saludar a los demás conocidos que habrían ido llegando.

\- Voy a bajar con mamá a ver si ya ha empezado a llorar o se está esperando – Hikari fue directa hacia la puerta, abriendo para salir dejando a Jou en el interior junto con el novio y el padrino. No llegó a cerrar la puerta del todo y escucharon todavía la voz de la chica saludar a alguien por el pasillo.

Segundo más tarde un par de golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de la única ausente hasta el momento, quien empujó un poco más la puerta.

\- Bueno, creo que mi trabajo por hoy ya está hecho – anunció antes de dedicarle una mirada significativa al moreno antes de cerrar tras ella de nuevo.

Había dejado por fin a Koemi lista junto con los suyos. Ella simplemente se había limitado a llevarle el vestido y ayudarla con los últimos detalles y, aunque aquello le había llevado bastante tiempo, no era con ella con la que hubiera querido estar haciendo de apoyo, por bien que le cayera la chica.

\- ¿Ha llorado? – preguntó mirando hacia los otros dos presentes, divertida al ver como asentían a la vez.

Se acercó hasta Taichi, intentando poner su mejor cara de ojo crítico, como si estuviera evaluando su ascpecto cruzando los brazos, intentando dar una imagen más seria de la que realmente tenía.

\- Bueno… estás pasable. Aunque con las semanas de trabajo de locos que me he pegado por tu culpa no sé yo si decirle a Koemi que se busque a alguien mejor.

\- No te preocupes, mientras que esté las dos semanas siguientes de vacaciones, pensaré en todo el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo – aquel rato con sus amigos había parecido calmarlo por fin del todo. Alargó el brazo para tirar de ella del todo, colocándola a su lado de frente al espejo-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué pintas son estas?

\- Eh, ¡cuidado! – no se fiaba de él y bastante trabajo le había costado que quedara todo a su gusto.

No todos los días se casaba aquel que había sido tu mejor amigo desde la infancia, por lo que ese día todo tenía que estar perfecto. Hasta ella misma se había molestado más de la cuenta en arreglarse… O al menos ese era el motivo que le contaba a todo el mundo, porque los motivos de que quizás hubiera escogido aquel aspecto y no otro poco tenían que ver con Taichi.

\- Yo pasando por el altar y tú hecha toda una señorita, ¿el día del mundo al revés? – observó la imagen de los dos en el espejo, dándose cuenta perfectamente de que aunque los otros dos presentes los observaban, los ojos de uno de ellos estaban ignorando completamente su presencia.

No era el único que se había dado cuenta. Aunque entre ellos no hubieran cruzado una mirada directa desde que habían entrado, en cuanto ella se había acercado a Taichi, Yamato no había podido evitar quedarse congelado observándola. Seguramente el vestido también fuera obra suya, de un pálido color rosa que se ajustaba a ella con pequeños adornos brillantes en forma de flores que subían hacia uno de sus hombros haciendo estos de tirante, dejando el otro al descubierto. Si alguien le preguntara días más tarde seguramente no se acordara ni de la forma de los adornos o del color que era, solo de que no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Y Taichi estaba viéndolo de pleno por el reflejo. Esbozó una media sonrisa, divertido, recordando las palabras de Mimi, antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia su amiga para hablarle confidencialmente al oído.

\- Necesito a mi padrino operativo, así que tú verás cómo hacemos – le dio un ligero golpecito a ella para que levantara la vista hacia dónde se podía ver el reflejo del rubio observándola fijamente.

Por un segundo la mirada de ambos de cruzó, y, en vez de disimular, una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos.

\- Cállate – le contestó finalmente a su amigo antes de girarse para abrazarlo-. Te veo abajo – le susurró por lo bajo antes de darle un último apretón-. Y tranquilo, todo va a salir perfectamente y lo sabes – le dijo al oído antes de separarse.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde esperaban los otros dos, acercándose a Jou para aprovechar y cogerse a su brazo-. ¿Me acompañas? Todavía tengo miedo de bajar rodando las escaleras y a estos dos aún les quedan unos minutos para bajar.

\- Vamos – asintió.

Una mano apareció en el hombro de Yamato de repente, sacándolo de su propio mundo siguiéndola con la mirada en cuánto se había ido.

\- Así que era yo el que estaba paranoico, ¿eh?

\- Ya… Era lo que pensaba – no se molestó en negarlo.

\- Sabes que sigo manteniendo cada una de las palabras que te dije, ¿no?

\- Perfectamente – se giró para mirarlo al hablar-. Y las tengo muy presentes, pero, no creo que por ahora haya nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

\- Me preocupo. Me preocupo porque el retrasado de mi mejor amigo siga dejando escapar lo único que realmente quiere desde que tengo memoria – apretó el hombro de él-. Te tengo el mismo aprecio a ti que a ella, lo sabes, así que tanto me tengo que preocupar por amenazarte si se te pasa por la cabeza salir huyendo, como por hacer el idiota y dejarla escapar.

Lo observó atentamente mientras que hablaba, acabando por asentir.

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

\- Por el momento, evitar que te des muy fuerte contra el suelo si te da por desmayarte esperando por tu novia. Ya es la hora.

No es que no pensara hacer nada, no es que hubiera cambiado de tema de repente. La situación era diferente y hacía ya días que había decidido hacer algo. Pero ya habría tiempo para poder poner a Taichi al día. Ese día, en aquel momento, él importante era su amigo.

\- ¡Taichi! ¡Todavía vas a llegar tarde! – Agumon abrió la puerta de par en par reclamando la atención de ambos.

* * *

Aprovecho para comentar de forma general, que si apenas se está viendo una interacción con los digimon cuando deberían de tener papeles más llamativos en la historia, debido a la estrecha relación que tienen con ellos, pero, en ocasiones, se me hace complicado poder manejarlos y que la historia se mantenga en la misma línea. Por si alguien está echando en falta que aparezcan con mayor frecuencia o algo... Yo lo intento, de verdad.

 **A:** jo, si lo sé, no me la salto xDD Me la pasé de largo porque me pareció necesaria meter entre medias otro evento, sobretodo porque no tenía pensado que afectara a la historia en gran cosa. Pero, si se me ocurre algo que pueda ser interesante o que pueda afectar a la historia, prometo meter algún fb de las despedidas. Dudé entre si dejar lo que tenía pensado para la boda como tal para la despedida y al final me pareció mejor hacerlo de esta forma de pura casualidad.

Taichi tiene por delante unos capítulos muy entretenidos y el pobrecito de su padrino que ya bastante tiene con lo suyo lo mismo acaba abanicándolo para que no se le desmaye antes de llegar al altar. Y lo peor es que es una de las imagénes que soy capaz de imaginarme al 100%, las escenas de esos dos con uno de los nervios y el otro a punto de tirarle algo a la cabeza por estar alterándolo más todavía. Pero claro, también tiene que aprovechar y meterse Taichi con los otros dos ahora que la cosa empieza a ser mucho más evidente.

Y si tu jefe te dice algo puedes echarle la culpa a alguien con afición por meter cortes cuando no debe en las mejores situaciones y a un novio inestable a punto de desmayarse el día de su boda ❤ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste también este capítulo! Mañana, sí que sí, ¡más! Y puede que mejor... Eso ya se verá.

Este capítulo ha sido cortito, lo sé, pero seguro que alguno más largo habrá para compensar por venir, ¡prometido!


	32. Pues que Mimi tiene razón

Por suerte para todos, no habían tenido desgracias de ningún tipo. Ninguno de los novios había tenido que salir de allí en ambulancia por culpa de un ataque de nervios, nadie había dejado plantado a nadie en el altar… Todo había ocurrido tal y como tenía que ser: a la perfección.

Sora estaba sentada junto a Mimi en su mesa, aprovechando que por fin parecía que las conversaciones por compromiso con antiguos conocidos habían llegado a su fin.

\- Bueno, te he dado un tiempo de margen, y sé que has estado muy ocupada, pero, ¿tú no tienes algo que contarme? – soltó de repente la castaña.

\- ¿Yo? – arqueó ambas cejas.

\- Sí, deja de hacerte la loca. Una no se las arregla para hacerse pasar por ti por el móvil, organizar una fiesta y asegurarse de que nadie más que vosotros dos puede ir a recoger lo del viaje para que no tengas nada que contarme – terminó por explotar de golpe.

\- ¿¡Fue queriendo!?

\- Claro que fue queriendo, tuve que amenazarlos a todos para que nadie os acompañara. ¿Y bien?

\- Estuve muy enfadada contigo, que lo sepas. Por eso no pensaba decirte nada… ¿Cómo se te ocurre contestarle haciéndole pensar que soy yo?

\- Porque tú no le habías dado coba.

\- Claro que sí – reconoció al final-. Aunque no con las mismas intenciones que tú, pero… ¿no sabes ya que soy tonta y le hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda igualmente?

\- Por si acaso… ¿Y bien?

\- Nada. Solo hemos estado volviendo a hablar y… poco más.

\- ¿Poco más?

\- Poco más… Supongo que al final tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste – apretó ligeramente la mano de su amiga-, quizás si no te hubieras puesto tan pesada no habría sabido verlo con más claridad.

\- No, no. Déjate de tonterías, me da igual tener razón o no. ¿Ha pasado algo o no? Eso es lo que quiero saber, porque sino voy a empezar a pensar que sois más tontos de lo que yo hubiera pensado.

\- Claro que no ha pasado nada.

Mimi resopló.

\- Estabais más espabilados hace quince años…

\- Pueees… - divertida, alargó la mano hacia su propia copa, aprovechando para dar un trago.

\- No, no te hagas la loca, tengo razón.

\- Con quince años nos costó casi un año darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba, otro medio año ser capaces de abrir la boca y reconocerlo, semanas empezar a salir en serio… - era perfectamente capaz de rememorar cada una de las palabras que iba diciendo, asociándolas con escenas aisladas en su cabeza.

\- Sí, y casi un mes ser capaces de daros el primer beso. Lo sé, tontos de remate.

\- No, tontos no. Éramos unos mocosos, ¿qué quieres que hiciéramos? No, mejor no me contestes a esa pregunta – bajó su copa de nuevo.

\- Conociéndoos, seréis capaces de no haber sido capaces de tener un beso en condiciones…

Arqueó más las cejas de lo que ya las tenía. No iba a contestar a aquello, aunque su silencio fue perfectamente interpretado por su amiga.

\- ¡LO SABÍA!

\- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? – el resto de la mesa tenía de repente la atención puesta en ellas.

\- Tontos de remate… - la señaló con el dedo mientras que hablaba, viendo cómo se había puesto roja hasta la punta de las orejas-. Tú verás lo que haces, pero luego no pienso aguantar dramas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte.

No habían sido tontos de remate. Como había dicho apenas unos segundos antes, no eran más que un par de niños, ¿qué esperaba que le fuera a decir? Incluso en los últimos tiempos en que estuvieron juntos habían seguido siendo un par de niños. Cuando echaba la vista atrás solo podía decir que recordaba aquellos tiempos con cariño, aunque todo hubiera acabado en su día como había acabado. Era parte de sus años como adolescente, no podía haber sido de otra forma. Incluso aunque todo hubiera acabado porque a Yamato le hubiera entrado el pánico de repente… En aquel momento, a esas alturas de su vida en la que la situación parecía verla con nuevos ojos, podía hasta comprenderlo también a él. No había nada que se arrepintiera de haber hecho o de no haber hecho. Desde su punto de vista, las cosas habían sido como tenían que ser…

O al menos, para ella ya que estaba visto que Mimi no pensaba igual que ella. No tomó a mal ninguno de los comentarios de su amiga a pesar de todo, sabía cómo era y sabía que en el fondo si decía todo aquello era porque se preocupaba.

\- Tú deja que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar, Mimi. Ya bastante han mejorado, puedes creerme – y no mentía, semanas atrás, ni se habría planteado tener aquella conversación.

Un resoplido más sonoro de la cuenta de la chica hizo que, finalmente, Koushiro levantara la vista hacia ellas con gesto confuso. ¿Habían vuelto los bufidos? ¿¡Qué había pasado ya!? Ambas se quedaron mirando para él, olvidando por completo la conversación que habían estado teniendo hasta entonces.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Mimi.

\- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó Sora.

La expresión de él solo pudo empeorar a una de mayor confusión. ¿Por qué era capaz de entender perfectamente las lecturas de superficies potenciales en cuatro dimensiones para el estudio de los puntos más bajos de energía y más estables y era incapaz de entender por qué resoplaba ella?

\- Pues… - respuesta comodín-. Que Mimi tiene razón – no, no tenía ni idea de qué habían estado hablando.

La reacción de ambas posiblemente fuera para enmarcar. Primero pudieron cara de sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo y luego, automáticamente, Sora se puso tan roja como hacía años que no lo lograba hacer y Mimi se echó a reír abiertamente.

\- ¿¡Ves!?

Roja como un tomate todavía porque hasta Koushiro hubiera acabado dándole la razón a la otra chica, desvió la mirada de ellos dos, pasando a ignorar las risas de uno y las caras de entender todavía menos de él. Sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, fueron a parar automáticamente hacia Yamato. Hiciera lo que hiciera, su propia cabeza acababa traicionándola siempre y hacía que lo buscara con la mirada. Ya había tenido oportunidad de fijarse en él cuando había llegado, lo había visto desde lejos a la vez que había maldecido para sus adentros contra quien hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de sugerirle ir así vestido. Nunca había necesitado demasiados motivos para quedarse observándolo, pero, sin duda, alguien debería de prohibirle usar el color azul oscuro. Solo conseguía hacer que destacaran aún más sus ojos y eso no era bueno para su salud mental. Así como la forma que le daba el haberse arreglado y haberse puesto el traje para la ocasión.

Sus propios pensamientos, en vez de ayudarla a ignorar a los otros dos lo que hicieron fue provocar que se pusiera aún más roja, terminando por bajar la mirada y a coger de nuevo su copa para distraerse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Aunque las cosas hubieran mejorado tampoco estaba muy segura de estar dispuesta a ser ella la que, de nuevo, hiciera algo por avanzar. Tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Tenía ya una edad para dejarse llevar solo por una sonrisa o por un gesto, había muchos más factores en juego. Y quizás, aunque sonara ridículo, para algo como aquello su yo más joven había sido mucho más segura que ella.

Era sencillo de entender, lo que temía la adolescente que había estado esperando con una tarta entre brazos era el hecho de ser rechazada. La mujer de casi treinta que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, lo que temía, era volver a pasarlo mal, volver a dejar que le hiciera daño. Y eso la echaba más para atrás que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 **A:** Si es que os tengo muy consentidos...

Lo sé, lo de las reacciones a la vestimenta era algo que había que hacer. Y aquí llega la otra reacción por parte de ella, que ojos en la cara tienen los dos y no podía faltar el cruce de reacciones aunque fuera en capítulos diferentes. Lo divertido de estas cosas que no estén solos cuando se fijan en esos detalles y que puedan reírse de ellos. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero Koushiro sin enterarse de nada, metiéndose él solo en problemas y haciendo que la cosa empeore es una de mis partes favoritas, me rio mucho escribiéndolo. Y que Mimi sea con la que más interactue solo empeora la situación de él porque se entera todavía de menos, como si vivieran cada uno en una realidad diferente.

Esta noche... más e_e Y solo diré a modo de adelanto que he perfeccionado mi técnica de cortar capítulos lo suficiente como para que me quites del todo la insignia con purpurina, ¡ya lo verás! Prometo que te gustará a pesar de todo. Un abrazo, ¡no leemos!

 **Fictionuser:** ¿sientes ser tan pesada? Ni loca te considero pesada, con la ilusión que me hacen a mí las review, es lo que poquito a poquito me ha ido haciendo volver a escribir y a empezar este fic. Al principio me daba vergüenza y como estaba bastante desencantada hacía mucho que no dejaba que se leyera nada de lo que escribía y ahora gracias a vuestras review, aquí me tienes, con el word abierto escribiendo para poder subir más cosillas de la historia.

Y que no te dé vergüenza, que yo me he ido leyendo un montón de cosas en todos estos años y por vergüenza no me atrevía a publicar o a comentar nada... Así menudo par que estamos hechas. Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te haya enganchado y espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene de ahora en adelante. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que no me tires tomatazos con mi manía de cortar siempre por dónde menos debería. Un abrazo enorme, ¡nos leemos!

 **Annavi21:** puede... puede que por eso precisamente sea por lo que me haya saltado la parte de las despedidas, porque quizás hubiera falta otro tipo de empujoncito de este tipo... O puede que no, ya se verá. Mil gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡Nos leemos!

Y ahora me voy corriendo al turno de tarde al curro que hoy solo he encendido aquí para dejaros el capitulo y volver a irme corriendo T_T


	33. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Aquella temporada de vuelta en casa no solo había servido para que Yamato empezara a darle vueltas a si situación personal, sino a todo en general. Había vuelto y todos sus amigos lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos como si no hubieran estado sin saber de él años.

No lo hubiera esperado, de ninguna de las maneras. Talmente parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, como si todo siguiera exactamente igual, o incluso mejor, que cuando se había ido. Eso no era algo con lo que contara cuando había vuelto. Todos le habían dejado también su espacio, no había preguntado demasiado… habían conseguido que volviera a sentirse a gusto entre todos ellos y, por extraño que pudiera parecerle, consigo mismo.

Cuando había vuelto a Tokyo no lo había hecho en el mejor de los momentos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas que lo habían empujado a tomar esa decisión, pero al final todo había sido un acto reflejo del que tenía miedo de llegar a arrepentirse. Ni siquiera era una decisión definitiva sobre el papel, solo en su cabeza y, de palabra con algunos superiores. Aún tenía tiempo para pensarlo…

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – la voz de Taichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, posando una mano sobre su hombro-. Tenía mis dudas de que fueras a estar hoy aquí, no porque no quisieras, sino porque no fueras a poder.

\- Ya, y por poco no estoy aquí – y aunque sabía que lo entendería como que por fechas podría haberlo pillado hasta fuera del mismo planeta que él, para Yamato esas palabras tenían otro sentido muy diferente-. Yo también me alegro de haber podido estar presente.

Había estado a su lado dándole ánimos que en realidad no hacían falta porque nada apuntaba a que algo se fuera a torcer, había cumplido con todo lo que se esperaba de él aquel día y ahora que parecía que todo había pasado por fin y solo quedaba disfrutar de la fiesta y hacerse todas las fotos que fueran necesarias para inmortalizar aquel momento. Por eso estaban los dos juntos, esperando a que Hikari terminada de colocar la nueva batería en la cámara para poder seguir con su reportaje.

\- ¡Listo! Venga, ponemos que todavía quiero hacer todas las de grupo y más antes de que empecéis a degenerar todos que nos conocemos – les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y posaran-. Muy guapos… ¡Voy a buscar al resto! Esperad ahí.

Dicho aquello desapareció directa hacia dónde tenía visualizados a algunos, encontrándose una escena muy extrañara en la que Mimi estaba muerta de la risa, Koushiro apenas era capaz de saber a quién tenía que mirar y Sora alejándose de ellos murmurando algo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

\- No, nada… ¿Dónde ibas?

\- A buscaros, pero por ahora me vales tú. ¡Ven! – la cogió del brazo, arrastrándola con ella hacia donde había dejado al novio y al padrino.

Por suerte, aunque cruzó una mirada con ellos sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, no tardó en darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hikari, relajándose y acabando por sonreír antes de acercarse hasta ellos.

\- Ya sé que es importante dejar pruebas de que esto ha pasado de verdad, pero… ¿lleváis todo el rato con las fotos?

\- Yo ya prefiero las fotos que tener que aguantar a más familiares dándome las bendiciones. Además dice que es mejor que las hagamos ahora antes de que la cosa degenere… no sé por lo que puede decir eso – Taichi sonrió alargando el brazo para cogerla y acercársela.

\- Quiero una de vosotros dos solos y luego una de los tres, no penséis que os vais a librar – anunció la pequeña de los Yagami antes de que su hermano y la otra chica hicieran lo que les había dicho, posando con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Creo que en la última foto que tenemos juntos todavía tienes el pelo largo – le dijo divertida tras posar unos segundos.

\- Posiblemente… - le hizo un gesto al rubio para que se acercara-. Ponte tú en medio que seguro que tenemos alguna foto más antigua para poder comparar con el presente.

Hikari era mucho más discreta que Mimi o que incluso Takeru, quien estaba observando no demasiado lejos de ella con la funda de la cámara en las manos todavía, pero no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa nada disimulada cuando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo tenía delante a los tres juntos. Ella sí que sabía perfectamente a la foto a la que se estaba refiriendo su hermano, aún estaba en uno de los marcos de la antigua habitación de Taichi y en ella salían los tres, con Sora en medio, en el día de su graduación del último curso de secundaria.

\- Venga, juntaros que esta va para el álbum bien en grande – les dijo.

Sin pensar en posibles complicaciones o problemas personales de cada uno de ellos no tardaron en hacer lo que ella les pedía, colocándose uno a cada lado de la pelirroja. Taichi, quien no había soltado todavía a su amigo, mantuvo la mano sobre la cintura de ella y no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de que, aunque a ojos de los que estuvieran delante, pareciera que Yamato hacía lo mismo, en realidad estaba posando la mano sobre su brazo sin atreverse a tocarla.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Deja de reírte solo y haz el favor de posar bien!

\- Perdón, perdón…

Sacó varias ya que había podido llegar a sacar en una a su hermano, riéndose, en otra intentando aparentar seriedad mientras que Yamato lo miraba por encima de Sora con una mirada asesina y así hasta que al final parecía que habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo.

\- Venga ahora hay que buscar a los demás… Quiero una de grupo – se giró hacia Takeru para que fuera a avisarlos.

\- Espera… - Taichi dio un par de pasos hacia su hermana-. Quiero una de estos dos solos – los señaló con la cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia Hikari para hablarle más confidencialmente al oído y decirle algo que, sin duda, ninguno de ellos dos pudo escuchar-. Venga, poneros.

Cruzaron una mirada, primero entre ellos y luego con él, intentando disimular que aquello les supusiera algún tipo de crisis mental. El rubio fue quien más tiempo mantuvo la mirada con su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo poner exactamente la cara con la que parecía estar recordándole el motivo de su risa de apenas unos segundos. Sin duda, no pensaba darle el gusto de volver a reírse de él… O al menos esa era la excusa que su cabeza quiso buscar antes de alargar el brazo para coger a Sora contra él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al igual que ella, quien a su vez, actúo como si aquello fuera totalmente natural, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho antes con Taichi, dejándose acercar y posando con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Interiormente, solo parecía poder concentrarse en aquella mano que la sujetaba y que parecía quemarle allá dónde se apoyaba.

\- Sácales varias, que esta ya te digo que la quiero en grande, ¿qué? No me miréis así, no tengo fotos de la gente desde hace años y sois mis mejores amigos, quiero tenerla de recuerdo – no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa divertida mientras que podía ver cómo los demás se iban acercando.

\- Taichi… ¿Se puede saber qué les estás haciendo a los pobres? – Koemi había aparecido también junto a él, observando divertida la situación y sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba.

\- Nada, solo quiero una foto de ellos, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? – sonrió divertido girándose hacia ella-. Venga ahora los demás…

Tenía que reírse. No era tonta y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había estado haciendo su amigo todo el rato… Y en el fondo, aunque no lo reconociera, en su cabeza podía pensar que era totalmente adorable. En ocasiones parecía que todos volvían atrás para reírse con niñerías como aquellas. Y, en el fondo, ella también quería todas y cada una de las imágenes que habían estado haciéndose.

Aprovechó para alejarse unos segundos cuando el grupo se fue segregando de nuevo y las fotografías parecían seguir entre los demás invitados y la pareja. Se apoyó en una columna antes de empezar a colocarse bien algunos de los detalles del vestido que se habían acabado moviendo tras tanto posar.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente fue la cara de Yamato con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque algo nerviosa, lo que se encontró-. ¿Quieres bailar?

* * *

 **Annavi21:** a flote, flote, porque la cosa ya empieza a estar más delicada de la cuenta y hay cosas que no se pueden evitar... Y lo bien que se lo están pasando también los demás a costa de ellos dos también jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡Nos leemos!❤❤

 **Fictionuser:** sí, exacto, tienes toda la razón, porque te anima a seguir y a publicar con más frecuencia. Incluso a veces te ayudan a llevar la historia por algún lado que no tenías pensado todavía, que eso sí que me tiene pasado ahora. Lo de que los capítulos sean cortitos es totalmente intencionado. Hago los capítulos en word y luego los voy cortando para poder subir un par de veces al día y dejar un poco la intriga de uno a otro - aquí como la publicidad en la tele-. Además, así es más divertido. Aunque tengo cortes, como el de hoy, que van a hacer que me lluevan tomatazos, lo sé xDD

Espero que te guste este capítulo también, y millones de gracias por tu review, de verdad. ¡Mañana más! Y prometo que mejor ❤❤

 **A:** no sé como me puedes acusar de ir a cortarte el capítulo cuando menos debería de hacerlo... No, de verdad que no sé de lo que me estás hablando - se aleja poco a poco de la pantalla para huir de los tomates podridos que sabe que se merece-. Solo te diré que en estos días, este es el mejor corte que te voy a hacer, solo para dejártelo como aviso y para que puedas meditar tú solita a ver por dónde pueden ir los tiros entre que actualizo y no.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, con corte incluído. Mil gracias por tu constancia y tus review, siempre me hace el día ver que llegan tan prontito después de haber actualizado ❤❤ ¡Nos leemos!


	34. Solo me preocupo por ellos

Debía de reconocer que la había pillado por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo había visto ir tras ella, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza levemente antes de cogerse al brazo que él le tendía.

Parecía que absolutamente ninguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de la jugada, y ese era precisamente el motivo por el que había aprovechado para acercarse a ella. No necesitaba más gente pendiente de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer. Y ese mismo pensamiento parecía pasar por la cabeza de ella quien miraba hacia los lados disimuladamente comprobando exactamente eso: que nadie fuera a tocar las narices.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche? – le acabó por preguntar él antes de detenerse y esperar a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

\- Muy bien – se detuvo, obligándose a sí misma a levantar la cabeza para observarlo al hablar, comportándose acorde a la edad que tenía, intentando aparentar que aquello era algo totalmente normal. Solo le faltaba que no le temblara tanto la mano cuando tuvo que cogerse a él y que no le faltara el aliento cuando volvió a notar la mano sobre su cintura acercándola-. ¿Tú? – al menos, le salió la voz.

\- Con una saturación de Yagamis para lo que me queda de existencia – y pudo notar, sonó exactamente igual de nervioso que ella.

Eso hizo que Sora bajara ligeramente la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Quizás aquello fuera más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado. Terminó de relajarse cuando lo sintió hacer algo de fuerza para alejarla y así conseguir hacerla girar.

Si alguno de los amigos de ambos se dio cuenta, parecieron no considerar necesario ir a llamar la atención o a decir algo que pudiera molestar. Pasado un rato por fin había desaparecido la tensión inicial y habían alcanzado el punto de tranquilidad y comodidad necesarios para disfrutar realmente de aquello. En un movimiento hizo por fin aquello que llevaba queriendo desde que la había invitado a bailar, aprovechando para atraerla más contra él, reduciendo más la distancia entre ambos. No pareció molestarle el gesto, ya que la respuesta de ella fue levantar la vista de nuevo hacia él.

\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – le dijo tras unos segundos en silencio para luego bajar la cabeza, no por timidez, sino para dejarla ligeramente apoyada en el hombro de él.

No se refería con esas palabras a que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto a la ciudad, sino a que hubiera vuelto a su vida. Y quizás fue así como lo quiso entender él quien tras observar el gesto de la chica terminó de hacer la presión justa para que quedaran juntos del todo.

Al contrario de que ambos parecían pensar, sí que un par de ojos los había seguido. Por suerte para ellos, no era más que Hikari, a quien jamás se le ocurriría molestar con ninguna de las tonterías que podrían haber hecho los demás. Solo se limitó a sonreír y a apuntar con la cámara hacia dónde ellos dos estaban. Lo que más la divertía era que su hermano ya lo hubiera visto venir y que le pidiera que hiciera exactamente aquello, una foto de ellos dos cuando pensaran que nadie los veía. Observó la escena real unos segundos, ampliando más su sonrisa, volviendo a observar la imagen en su pantalla luego y dejándolos complementa a su aire antes de girarse hacia su hermano y comprobar que estuviera completamente a los suyo. A fin de cuentas, aunque tuviera que hacer de niñero, uno no se casaba todos los días.

Aprovechando la diferencia de altura aprovechó para observarla mientras que seguían bailando, notando unas agradables sensaciones que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Ni siquiera en su primer viaje al espacio había podido sentirlas. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de coger aire para soltarlo lentamente antes de hablar.

\- El otro día te di largas cuando me preguntaste por qué había vuelto – no necesitó alzar demasiado la voz, estaban lo suficientemente cerca. La escuchó hacer un sonido de afirmación, sin apartarse de dónde estaba-y cuando me quise poner a contártelo apareció tu amigo el día que fuimos a recoger los billetes de avión...

\- No pasa nada, no tienes que darme explicaciones – acabó por levantar la cabeza, manteniéndose a la misma distancia para observarlo, acabando por arquear las cejas extrañada, aunque debía de reconocer que le hacía gracia la forma en la que había dicho la palabra "amigo".

\- Yo creo que… sí – retiró el agarre la cintura de ella, arrastrándola en el proceso hasta acabar cogiéndola de la mano para que lo acompañara-, o acabaré por volverme loco del todo.

Necesitaba dejarlo salir con alguien más, y, sin duda, ese alguien tenía que ser ella. Quizás porque fuera la única a la que de verdad quisiera contárselo. No se opuso a que la guiara para buscar un sitio más tranquilo donde hablar, y no en medio de la fiesta donde posiblemente no tardaría alguien en ir a molestarlos.

Cuando desaparecieron al salir por una de las puertas a la terraza, dos pares de ojos observaron la escena-. ¿Qué te dije? – Mimi le dio un codazo a Taichi.

\- ¡Oye! Cuidado conmigo… Yo solo me preocupo por ellos.

\- Por eso mismo – lanzó una última mirada hacia fuera donde ya no se les veía-. ¡Venga! Ahora a centrarte en lo que te tienes que centrar – lo cogió del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella y dejar de vigilar a Sora y Yamato.

\- Como nos haya visto alguien irnos me puedo imaginar el drama – dijo ella al final, caminando hasta apoyarse en la barandilla dejando su peso sobre ella para descansar ligeramente así de los zapatos que tras tantas horas empezaban a hacerse notar.

\- Se escucharía desde aquí, traquila - la había soltado adivinando sus intenciones. Se apoyó contra la pared, en el lado opuesto, observándola en silencio antes que la vio girarse hacia él.

\- No tienes que forzar las cosas porque te lo haya preguntado, si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo perfectamente.

Negó con la cabeza. Claro que quería hablar de ello, necesitaba quitarse ese peso, pero nunca encontraba la situación para hacerlo. Bien por no querer preocupar a la gente para nada, bien para no buscarse que alguien pudiera llamarlo cobarde o que no pudiera entender sus motivos.

\- Takeru no sabe nada – empezó, de tal manera que ella entendiera que era algo que no podía salir de allí-. Ni siquiera mi padre. Solo Gabumon… y porque estaba conmigo – puso una ligera mueca, aunque sabía que necesitaba hacer aquello, era un tema del que le costaba hablar. Y ella podía notarlo, porque no dijo más, solo lo miró en silencio, esperando, dejándolo hablar lo que quisiera y cuánto quisiera.

* * *

Os voy a contar la historia de este capítulo y de cómo me he autoengañado con él xDDD Este capitulo y todo el que viene originalmente eran parte de uno solo que iba a ir de golpe como única actualización del día de hoy. Pero me conozco y claro... Tengo organizada en mi cabeza como van las cosas y no quería acabar haciendo más publicaciones de las que debería solo por mi propio vicio, así que lo he partido a la mitad y así tenéis ahora una actualización y otra por la noche. Además, así voy ganando tiempo para ir dándome a la fuga o algo... ¿Quién decía algo de cortes entre capítulos odiosos? Sabéis que en el fondo me apreciais... ❤❤

 **A:** puedes comprarte un par de cajas y así te duran más, pero no me tires también la madera que esa hace más daño ❤ Debo confesar que el personaje de Meiko e que incluso la pareja del Meichi es algo que no me disgusta . No tengo absolutamente ningún odio de ningún tipo hacia nada de toda la serie, aunque me ponga a buscarlo xDDD Hay personajes que soy capaz de shippearlos hasta con una farola mientras que otros me chirrían muchísimo. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho unas cuantas veces, no soy capaz de verlo de manera más definitiva con ninguno de los personajes de la serie. Así que ya le arreglé yo el asunto y le busqué alguien para él solito ❤ Prometo que en el siguiente capitulo, POR FIN, podrás leer lo que tanto llevas pidiéndome saber y espero, de verdad de la buena, que te guste y te cuadre todo bien.

Luego... más cortes y mejores... Digo capítulos e_e ¡Mil gracias por tu review!

 **Nikanaka:** ¡hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí a leerme y dejarme review ❤ Son capítulos cortitos que voy subiendo más o menos 1, 2 o incluso 3 veces al día dependiendo de cómo esté de avanzada la cosa en mi word. Prefiero hacerlo así y tener una dinámica más fluída en la historia que soltaros un capítulo enorme y larguísimo una vez cada dos semanas... (Eso y que yo sola me traiciono con el mono y sé que no valdría para eso y acabaría estresándome por querer subir cosas más largas jajaja).

Creo que precisamente me he alejado de la opción de escribir la parte de la despedida de los novios por eso mismo. No quería que la situación de fiesta o que incluso la bebida fuera la responsable de llegar a algunas cosas. Aunque son muy muy fan de las situaciones de traumas derivados de noches con más bebida de la cuenta, en este caso prefería hacerlo desde el punto de vista mas serio y consciente, no sé si me explico xD

Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fanfic y espero que todo siga siendo de tu agrado cuando la historia vaya avanzando!


	35. ¿No funciona nada?

_**N/A:** la parte en cursiva es un flashback. En vez de continuar el capitulo anterior a modo de conversación he preferido escribirlo directamente como un fb que se corresponde con lo que le estaría contando Yamato a Sora. Tomatazos la final del capítulo, por favor..._

* * *

 _Parecía mentira que todo hubiera sido tan sencillo. Era la primera vez que conseguían tomar tierra en la superficie, todo había salido a la perfección. Desde los cristales se podía ver perfectamente la Tierra. Ya casi estaban._

 _Cuando se acercaba aquel momento notaba una sensación extraña. Era como si no quisiera tener que volver, como si realmente fuera su lugar aquella nave a miles de kilómetros de todo lo demás. Allí, sin duda, sus problemas no podían seguirlo._

 _Se acercó hasta su compañero digimon, quien, como en todos los viajes, lo había acompañado._

 _\- ¿Qué tal vas?_

 _\- Tengo sueño – bostezó-. No me gusta el viaje de vuelta, siempre es muy aburrido._

 _\- Pues duérmete, cuando estemos en la pista te despertaré – posó la mano en su cabeza, dándole una suave caricia._

 _Se aseguró de que los cinturones de Gabumon estuvieran perfectamente puestos antes de volver hasta su puesto, tomando asiento y haciendo lo mismo con los suyos. Se giró hacia su superior, aún era demasiado joven como para ir solo al frente de algo así._

 _\- ¿Tenemos las coordenadas de aproximación?_

 _\- Sí, son las que estoy metiendo en pantalla. Aprovecha para ir revisando que todo esté funcionando como debe._

 _Asintió, girándose para ir revisando las luces y los indicadores que los rodeaban. Tras ellos, el resto de la tripulación se ocupaba de sus labores. En cuestión de minutos estarían de vuelta en casa, y tenía que salir todo a la perfección._

 _\- Señor – dijo otro de los tripulantes – hay uno de los sensores que está fallando._

 _\- ¿Cuál? – contestó sin darle demasiada importancia, esos malditos trastos siempre estaban dando la lata para nada._

 _\- El sensor térmico… - hizo una pausa – y el de proximidad de obstácul…_

 _No llegó a terminar la frase. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la oscuridad se había apoderado de ellos. No había ni una fuente de luz funcionando, ningún sensor, ni siquiera la luz de la propia nave en sí. Todo el sistema se había apagado por completo._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? – se escuchó preguntar a otro de los tripulantes._

 _\- No lo sé, permaneced en vuestras posiciones - el superior dio la orden, intentando aparentar calma._

 _Los ojos de Yamato se habían quedado congelados en el mismo punto todo el tiempo, en una de las luces que no se habían vuelto a encender. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo había hecho en simulaciones para que supiera cómo reaccionar en aquellas situaciones, pero nunca jamás hubiera esperando encontrarse con algo así. Los sistemas, absolutamente todos, se habían apagado. La nave se había apagado y encontrándose dentro del campo gravitatorio terrestre comenzaba a tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Caían._

 _Las voces de los demás parecían llegarle desde lejos, paralizado. A oscuras, lo único que podía ver era cómo empezaban a acercarse sin tener control alguno hacia el planeta. Un empujón al levantarse bruscamente los ingenieros que iban detrás lo hizo reaccionar, escuchando como gritaban algo sobre intentar volver a encender los sistemas._

 _Reaccionó._

 _\- ¿No funciona nada? – preguntó finalmente._

 _\- No, y si no nos damos prisa y cuando atravesemos la ionosfera esto se va a poner muy feo._

 _Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de terminar de reaccionar. Soltó sus propios cinturones intentando acercarse hacia los paneles de los sensores para intentar buscar alguna forma de echarlos a andar. No tardaron en empezar a sentir un aumento de la temperatura que rápidamente se fue haciendo más fuerte._

 _A partir de ahí lo tenía todo bastante confuso. Recordaba que el calor asfixiante no lo había dejado pensar con claridad, como se había ido llevando la fuerza con la que se estaba sujetando para intentar echar a andar aquello. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos era todo lo que sabía que no iba a volver a ver. ¿Cómo iban a salir de aquello? No había forma, no era capaz de pensar en alguna forma. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en nada, solo en que el calor era fan intenso que no le permitía tan siquiera respirar. De repente, un frío intenso lo paralizó. Lo único que vio fue un destello metálico y unos ojos rojos que lo observaron antes de cubrirlo todo de hielo._

 _No sabía cómo habían vuelto a la Tierra, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban en la pista de aterrizaje, fuera, con los miembros de los servicios sanitarios comprobando sus constantes vitales. Confuso, miró hacia su alrededor. De nuevo, lo primero que vio, fue a su Digimon._

 _Volvió a despertarse horas más tarde, estando en el hospital. No habían considerado que estuviera en condiciones de volver a la base, a pesar de que todo pareciera estar bien. Primero querían esperar a que despertara. Abrió los ojos, notando una presencia echada a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente._

 _Él los había salvado, había evolucionado y había contrarrestado aquel aquel infernal. Días más tarde le explicarían lo ocurrido. Un fallo técnico había generado un cortocircuito que había provocado el reinicio de todos los sistemas. El piloto había sido capaz de recuperar el control a tiempo para poder aterrizar. Todos estaban bien._

 _Todos estaban bien._

 _Podrían no haberlo estado. Y él, lo último que había pensado antes de que todo se apagara era que, realmente, estaba en su lugar, lejos de la Tierra. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, de que había estado a punto de no tener la oportunidad de volver a ver todo lo que le importaba. Su familia, sus amigos… todo._

 _Había cerrado los ojos y lo único que había llegado ver eran una mirada cálida, serena de color canela que parecía sonreírle desde la distancia._

La misma mirada que tenía clavada en él mientras que le explicaba por fin lo que había pasado. No entró en todos los detalles, no lo consideró necesario, sobre todo al ir viendo la expresión de ella. No quería asustarla, no venía a cuento hacerlo a esas alturas.

\- Supongo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Si no fuera por él no estaríamos ninguno aquí. Por eso me dejan retirarme, por eso quiero volver. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo – y le dolía. No era miedo, al menos no del todo. Aquello le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas y al ponerlas frente a la balanza, había ganado todo lo demás.

No dijo nada, solo se había quedado mirándolo. Recordaba el susto que se había llevado cuando había salido en las noticias, como había tenido que salir corriendo porque su propio estómago se había encogido hasta no poder más. El miedo intenso que se había apoderado de ella paralizándola.

Y solo porque hubiera sido un fallo de las comunicaciones…

Ahora que sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido, casi podía decirse que notaba de nuevo aquella presión. Quizás no fuera el mejor momento para salir corriendo como había hecho semanas atrás. Aquello era pasado, lo tenía delante como prueba de que todo había salido bien.

* * *

 **A:** yo voto por los tomates :D xDDDDDDDD Tú que ya me llevas siguiendo una temporada es normal que te olieras por dónde iban a ir los tiros, sobretodo porque también he ido dando pistas por ahí, pero aparte porque puede verse venir que de elegir un momento tendría que ser algo. Tenía también otra idea en mente, pero acabé reciclándola para otra cosa más adelante.

¿Qué me dices de la explicación? ¿Era algo que puedas estar viendo venir? De algunos tecnicismos sí que entiendo sobre esos temas, van relacionados con la carrera que tengo, pero los tecnicismos o cosas más puntuales que puedan ser una patada a los libros espero que me los perdonéis porque realmente, no tengo mucha idea de ellos xDDD Pero bueno, nos quedamos con la explicación, que además, seguro que tampoco entró en tecnicismos él cuando se puso a explicarlo.

Mañana... ¡más! Porque me voy a alejar del ordenador para no publicar nada más hoy. Del ordenador, te la tablet y del móvil xDDD Muchas gracias por la review, ¡nos leemos mientras esquivo tomatazos!

 **Licky cross:** prefiero poner capítulos más cortos y poder actualizar constantemente que hacer algo más largo e ir tardando más, sobretodo ahora que ando más apuradilla de tiempo xD Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y la forma en la que la estoy tratando. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también. Nos leemos.


	36. Al otro extremo de la terraza

Yamato estaba delante de ella, al otro extremo de la terraza.

Eso terminó de disipar todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos. Se separó de la barandilla y sin perder mucho tiempo en pensar en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, se dejó llevar por sus propios sentidos. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba y, automáticamente tras colocarse delante de él alzó su mano para colocarla tras su cuello y tirar de él hacia abajo.

El contacto de los labios de ambos fue electrizante, incluso tímido en los primeros segundos, paralizándolos por esa sensación. Pero fue poco lo que duró, reaccionando ambos a aquello que llevaban queriendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Para cuando cualquiera de ellos se quiso dar cuenta una de las manos de Yamato se había enredado en el cabello de ella mientras que con la otra la apretaba contra él por la cintura mientras que Sora había llevado ambas manos a los hombros de él, sujetándose bien para no perder el equilibrio debido a la situación.

No le había contado lo que había pasado buscando algún tipo de reacción de aquel tipo, pero no era como si fuera a echar a correr. No ahora. Para cuando tuvo que apartarse de ella ante la notable ausencia de aire, toda la sorpresa y las dudas se habían bien ido muy lejos. Arrastró la mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de ella para dedicarle una suave caricia en ella dejando su frente apoyada con la de Sora los segundos que hicieron falta para recuperar el aliento.

Como siempre, ella era la que daba el primer paso y se lo ponía todo tan sencillo que solo tenía que dejarse llevar. Había pasado antes, y volvía a pasar ahora. Por eso mismo terminó de arrastra la mano hacia la barbilla de la chica volviendo a hacerla levantar la cabeza para ser ahora él quien la besara.

También era plenamente consciente de que seguramente no le hubiera contado aquello con la intención de acabar así. Si hubiera querido llegar a aquella situación solo tendría que haberlo hecho, no tendría que haberse buscado excusa alguna. Simplemente había sido la reacción que había sido capaz de expresar. En su cabeza todo se había ordenador de tal manera que lo único que había podido hacer era acercarse a Yamato. Acababa de decirle que si estaba allí era una simple casualidad, que había estado más cerca de no volver nunca más que cualquiera de todos ellos… simplemente eso había desterrado todas las dudas de ella en ese momento. La había hecho dar el paso.

Que continuara sin despegarse de él ya estaba relacionado con la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba queriendo volver a hacer aquello, volver a sentirse entre sus brazos como en aquel momento, volver a probar el sabor de sus labios. A la vez era como volver atrás en el tiempo, pero de forma diferente. Aquel no era un beso de dos niños entrando en la adolescencia. Aquel beso delataba necesidad, sentimientos más adultos, e incluso, deseo. Sin duda, no eran ya unos niños. De estar en otra situación quizás hubiera resonado en su cabeza la voz de Mimi cuando hacía un rato se había estado riendo de ella.

Tuvo que apartarse, de nuevo, necesitando recuperar el aliento, manteniendo ahora la mirada de él hasta sonreír-. Gracias por habérmelo contado – murmuró.

Se tomó unos segundos para responder, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para apoyar en la pared contra la que se había quedado desde que habían salido a la terraza, sin apartar la vista de ella a pesar de todo, jugando con sus dedos en la cintura de ella, sin soltarla.

\- No es algo por lo que darme las gracias – dijo al final-. No lo he dicho para intentar que bajaras la guardia – no se podía quedar callado con aquello.

\- Lo sé – amplió su sonrisa, acabando por reírse ligeramente por lo bajo-. La guarda lleva baja desde hace tiempo, tranquilo, aunque esa hubiera sido la intención tampoco ha sido demasiado efectiva.

Se unió a la risa de ella con aquella declaración. No habría podido darlo por seguro, dudando siempre entre si ella simplemente estaba siendo amable porque era su forma de ser o realmente le estaba dando coba. Era la duda que había impedido que se confiara más días atrás. Ahora, parecía que ya no le quedaban dudas de aquello. Afianzó de nuevo sus manos en la cintura de ella, pegándosela bien, disfrutando de cada segundo de ese contacto.

La vio morderse ligeramente el labio antes de ponerse algo más seria, pensativa-. ¿De verdad quieres dejarlo todo atrás? – a fin de cuentas, habían estado teniendo una conversación seria hasta aquellos momentos.

\- No es que quiera dejarlo, es que necesito otras cosas en mi vida – se encogió ligeramente de hombros, disfrutando del gesto de ella, jugando con sus dedos en su cabello.

\- Sí, pero puedes tener las dos cosas, no tienes que renunciar a aquello por lo que tanto tiempo has luchado y pocos más han logrado.

La miró, sorprendido. Sí, tenía que ser ella de quien vinieran aquellas palabras. Tenía que ser ella la que le dijera lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, que iba a tener que renunciar a demasiado si de verdad quería tener una vida.

\- No puedo tenerlo con la vida que he llevado hasta ahora. Me supone demasiadas horas como para poder pensar en nada más… - no hablaba de nada en concreto, ni siquiera de ella. Hablaba de que de verdad en aquellos años no había tenido apenas tiempo para sí mismo, para poder tan siquiera visitar a los suyos-. No estoy seguro si después del accidente estoy dispuesto a volver a todo aquello.

\- Pero te supondría renunciar a lo que de verdad quieres hacer… ¿es definitivo ya? – eso era lo único que no le había quedado claro.

\- No, no lo es – respondió desviando la mirada de ella, clavándola en algún punto de la nada-. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, creo que, por ahora, el único cielo del que quiero estar pendiente está mucho más cerca – fue un juego de palabras nada nuevo, pero sirvió para que ambos se rieran y ella diera por aplazado el tema.

No era necesario perder tiempo en peticiones de silencio, ella sabía que era un tema que no debería de hablar con nadie. Tampoco se le ocurriría, era algo demasiado personal como para irse de la lengua con nadie más. No necesitó entrar en detalles sobre ellos dos en aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando retiró las manos de su cintura finalmente para buscar la suya antes de acercarse a murmurarle algo más confidencialmente algo-. ¿Tú crees que se habrán dado cuenta de que hemos desaparecido?

\- Pues… - estaba completa y absolutamente segura de que sí, pero no se rió ante lo absurdo del control que tenían sobre ellos, sino que simplemente se centró en cómo había conseguido que se le pusiera la piel de gallina simplemente con aquel gesto-. Cuando vengan los de seguridad a echarte por haber roto el perímetro de seguridad conmigo creo que te podrás dar por respondido – habló al final.

No se había vuelto a acordar de ninguno de ellos en todo aquel tiempo. No necesitaron intercambiar más palabras antes de echar a andar de nuevo hacia el interior. Era la boda de Taichi, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran para sus propios asuntos cuando aquello pasara. Absolutamente todo el que quisieran.

Solo se permitió frenar segundo antes de volver a ser visibles para el mundo para echarle un vistazo al rubio que la acompañaba, habiéndose dado cuenta de un detalle-. Espera – dijo divertida antes de levantar la mano para él para quitarle con cuidado una ligera marca que le había dejado-. No sé yo cómo de tendencia será si alguien te ve aparecer de rosa.

Entre risas, volvieron a entrar.

* * *

¿Veis como no soy tan mala? ¿Eh? Por eso lo fui cortando, para llegar a esto en el momento oportuno e ir racionándolo... Y por esto mismo no quería meter las despedidas entre medias porque de pasar, quería que fuer estando plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, sobretodo con la conversación del capítulo anterior.

 **A:** ¿tengo otra vez brillo-brilli? Esta vez sin cortes más allá del cambio de capítulo, no he dejado ninguna escena a medias. Quería dedicarle el capítulo entero a que por fin alguno de los dos diera el paso, así que fui colocando las cosas poco a poco para dejar todo este fragmento solo. Lo de llevar las cosas más al extremo era por poner al personaje lo más al límite posible, para que le diera por replantearse las cosas. Parece que le funcionó, ahora solo falta ver si va a seguir con la idea de dejarlo todo o no, claro e_e

Ademas, tenía que darle un especial protagonismo a Gabumon, que es uno de mis favoritos (mentira, de los digimon los adoro a todos por igual, salvo quizás Palmon que... meh... - vamos a ignorar al santísimo Meicoomon, por favor, cosa más cansina- como para decidirme por alguno). Tenía que ser él quien lo ayudara a salir de semejante situación.

Venga, sobra decir que este capítulo te lo dedico totalmente por todo lo que te llevo haciendo padecer desde la primera publicación de este ff. Mil gracias por todas tus review y todo lo demás, de verdad. Espero que te guste tanto como los demás... Bueno, no, más que los demás.

¡Nos leemos! Un abrazo ❤❤❤


	37. Por cruzarte en mi camino

Por suerte para ellos dos, Taichi se había olvidado absolutamente de ellos dos. Ni siquiera había estado pendiente de cuánto tiempo habían estado fuera o cuándo habían vuelto. Hacía rato que solo estaba pendiente de la que ahora era su mujer. Había pasado un rato con su compañero digimon también, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir aquel momento con él, pero, en aquellos momentos cuando todos los digimon se había retirado a estar más tranquilos, solo podía tener ojos para Koemi.

\- ¿Sabes que todavía voy a tener que pegarme un buen madrugón mañana para hacer la maleta? – le dijo tendiéndole una copa.

\- No, no vas a tener que madrugar. Ya lo tienes todo listo – sonrió divertida aceptando su copa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

\- Pues… más o menos desde que tú lo del vestido. Que, por cierto, no me has dicho todavía nada él – intentó usar un tono acusador, aunque, realmente, no era necesario. Iba a ser difícil que se le olvidara la cara con la que la había mirado cuando había entrado.

Sonrió divertido antes de intentar poner su mejor cara crítica y revisarlo de nuevo, como si no le hubiera prestado atención todavía a lo que llevara puesto o no.

\- Meh… - no podía evitarlo, le había dejado la oportunidad para hacer el comentario demasiado fácil-. Se me ocurren otros mejores "outfits" – usó aquella palabra para hacer juego con el aire crítico y entendido que había querido aparentar segundos antes – con los que verte más de mi agrado…

Fuera el día de su boda o no, se llevó un pequeño manotazo a modo de respuesta por sus palabras que solo acabó en la risa de los dos.

\- Voy a tener que ir a darle las gracias a nuestro jefe por habernos dado tantos días – acabó por darse cuenta, buscándolo entre la gente.

\- Nos lo debe después de la cantidad de trabajo que hemos tenido en los últimos tiempos, no te preocupes por eso – entrelazó sus dedos con los de él-. ¿Ha salido todo bien esta noche?

\- No podría haber sido mejor – asintió, observándola, ahora con semblante más serio-. Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

\- Por… cruzarte en mi camino.

Aunque era mucho más abierto que cualquier de los demás del grupo, sí que solía reservarse las palabras más serias sobre esos temas para las ocasiones en las que de verdad las creyera necesarias. Agradecía de verdad haber podido encontrar a alguien como ella y estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría.

Por desgracia para ambos, las bodas en ocasiones no solían ser para la pareja, sino para los familiares y los amigos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su recién estrenado suegro le había robado a Koemi para bailar con ella.

\- Esto es competencia desleal – había dicho antes de dejarlos ir y volver a pasear la mirada por la sala.

Sus ojos tardaron segundos en fijarse en una cabecita pelirroja sentada no demasiado lejos de él. ¿Cuándo había vuelto? Se acercó hasta ella, apoderándose del asiento libre a su lado con la mejor de sus sonrisas socarronas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – la preguntaba iba con segundas, terceras y hasta cuartas.

\- Odiar al inteligente que inventó los tacones – y no mentía, había llegado su tope de aguanta y necesitaba quedarse un rato sentada.

\- Eso es culpa tuya por ponértelos – se rio por lo bajo, apoyándose en la mesa para observarla.

\- Para encima que me pongo guapa para que presumas de amiga.

\- Sí, claro, como que tengo yo algo que ver – dejando de lado toda la madurez que podría haber llegado a aparentar en algunos momentos de aquella noche, la pinchó con el dedo en el brazo repetidas veces.

\- Oye, cuidadito con lo que haces, que ahora eres un respetable hombre casado… ¿Qué se siente?

\- Mañana te lo digo, ahora mismo solo tengo saturación de familiares…

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana? – siempre era demasiado sencillo hablar con él de aquella manera.

\- Sí, uno sin importancia… ¿También estabas metida en el regalo?

\- Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?

\- Con el regalo que le has hecho a Koemi era más que necesario no tenías que… - dejó de hablar al notar que posaba una de sus manos sobre la suya.

\- Pocas personas hay más importantes en mi vida que tú, Taichi. Claro que tenía que hacerlo.

Se tomó unos segundos para procesar sus palabras, aunque no le hubiera dicho que no supiera ya, aquel día parecía tener las emociones mucho más alternadas. Giró su mano para apretar la de ella.

\- Creo que si le preguntas a mi abuela irá directa a decirte que ella siempre pensó que ibas a ser tú.

\- Lo sé, me la encontré antes cuando fui a saludar a tus padres – esa frase había tenido que escucharla demasiadas veces-. Yo no tengo tanta paciencia como Koemi, no corre peligro.

\- Ya… Y todos sabemos que no soy exactamente tu tipo – no lo había podido evitar.

El hecho de no saber sido capaces de ser algo más que amigos era lo mejor que les había podido pasar. Ninguno podría imaginar su existencia sin el otro, y quizás aquello solo lo habría estropeado. Las cosas estaban bien exactamente como siempre habían estado.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido el otro idiota? – le preguntó al final, recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros-. Mejor… Yo quería disculparme.

\- ¿Disculparte? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Por haber estado metiéndome donde nadie me llamaba con respecto a vosotros dos. Si queréis volver a estar juntos no debería de ser cosa mía.

Ladeó la cabeza, observándolo. Por cosas como aquella lo apreciaba tanto-. No seas idiota, claro que es asunto tuyo. Solo te preocupas porque te importamos y… porque te preocupas demasiado por mí porque te tocó vivirlo todo de primera mano – no había soltado todavía su mano, apretándola algo más-. Gracias, no sé qué habría sido de mí todos estos años sin ti estando a mi lado, apoyándome en todo.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa se supone que debería de haber hecho? – sí, tenía las emociones más a flor de piel aquel día. Levantó la mano de la chica para dejar un leve beso en el dorso-. Cuando vuelva del viaje espero que tengas cosas que contarme, porque vamos a tener tú y yo una conversación larga y tendida sobre lo que pasa entre vosotros dos. Pero, por ahora, vas a odiarme un poco más – se puso en pie, arrastrándola con él-. ¿Cómo ven tus pies permitirte bailar un poco conmigo?

No respondió de palabra, riéndose antes de ponerse en pie y perderse con él entre la gente.

Yamato había buscado entre la gente a su hermano, al cual no había visto prácticamente en toda la velada, estando cada uno a lo suyo con las obligaciones de cada uno. Lo encontró no demasiado lejos de Hikari, como era de esperar, cabeza con cabeza los dos, comentando algo con la mirada fija en la cámara de ella. Se acercó sin hacerse notar demasiado, aprovechando para asomarse y ver lo que estaba distrayéndolos tanto. No era el rey de las expresiones faciales pero seguramente sería digna de inmortalizar la cara que se le quedó al ver la foto que Hikari le estaba enseñando a Takeru.

¿No se suponía que no habían tenido a nadie vigilando? Sus caras pasaron de la sorpresa, a la vergüenza y, finalmente, a quedarse mirando hacia la pantalla con una ligera sonrisa. Quizás esa imagen también la querría él. Decidió actuar un poco y fingir enfado cuando alzando ambas manos las posó en los hombros de cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos lo pasamos bien? – en cuanto había conseguido dejar de lado la tensión con Sora cuando la había invitado a bailar se le habían olvidado todos aquellos pequeños moscones que los tenían vigilados, era normal que no se hubiera enterado de que hubiera fotos.

La reacción de ambos fue dar un brinco, nos habiéndolo visto venir, mientras que Hikari apagaba rápidamente la pantalla de la cámara como si aún hubiera esperanza de que no hubiera visto nada.

\- ¡Hermano! – Takeru se giró, rápidamente soltándose-. ¿Dónde andas?

\- Aquí, ¿no me ves? – los soltó, cruzándose de brazos, observándolos intentando aparentar seriedad.

\- Llevaba un rato sin verte, pensaba que igual te habías ido o algo…

\- No, sin verme ya que digo yo que no llevabas un rato.

\- Eh, reclamaciones al que pidió la foto, lo tienes por ahí creo, huyendo de algún familiar que quiera darle la enhorabuena o algo así – Hikari buscó a Taichi con la mirada, sin encontrarlo entre la gente que estaba sentada. Koemi estaba con su padre todavía… ¿dónde se había metido ahora? ¿Había huído ya?

Dio otra pasada a la sala en general, encontrándolo finalmente entre toda la gente en muy buena compañía, con la otra implicada en aquel apuro. Volvió a centrarse en los dos rubios que estaban con ella.

\- Ya tendré yo unas palabras con él cuando lo cace… Por el momento espero que eso no llegue demasiado lejos – en el fondo le daba igual.

Se le ocurrían cosas peores. Una cosa era que su grupo de amigos más cercano se las hubiera arreglado para sacarles una foto bailando y otra aquella vez que una foto de ellos dos habían dado la vuelta al mundo en el último ataque digital en la red. Además, estaba de demasiado buen humor como para enfadarse. Iba a tener muy, muy, muy complicado enfadarse aquel día.

* * *

 **Fictionuser:** A mí me trolea el tema de las review que da gusto, la mitad de veces no me las enseña o cuando intento dejar yo alguna nunca más vuelvo a saber de ellas, peor bueno... Hay que querer internet xD

Sí, esta serie me gustaba muchísimo cuando era pequeña y por eso le he seguido el rastro hasta ahora. Aunque solo a las temporadas en las que salen los personajes originales, las demás las he ignorado bastante. Y creo que es fácil adivinar quiénes son mis favoritos de entre todos por la cantidad de veces que salen por aquí - protas del ff aparte. También me daba "miedo" hacer el fb, por si era algo que al final no os gustara...

Me alegro de que te haya gustado, este capítulo es de los que más me ha costado escribir a pesar de que cuando llegué a él iba solo, pero planearlo para que todo encajara y cuadrase a mi gusto fue lo más complicado. Por eso no escribí la despedida, para evitarme irme por otro camino. Y claro que queda mucho por contar, de momento aún tengo 11 capítulos escritos más y aquí estoy con el word abierto, así que quiero ver a dónde llego y cómo.

De nuevo, millones de gracias por tu review. ¡Un saludo!

 **A:** no podía ser de otra forma, después de todo lo que te hago padecer para una vez que te doy el gusto, ¿a quién le iba a dedicar el capítulo yo? Me alegro mucho de que te haya emocionado, como comentaba en a la user anterior, ha sido un capítulo complicado ya que quería hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera y que no quedara forzado. Y además siempre tuve claro desde el principio cómo quería pasara, al igual que cómo quería desvelar lo que había pasado.

Aún no tengo muy claro como orientar la historia del todo, sí que tengo claro hasta dónde quiero llegar, pero no sé si luego acabar con el fanfic o bien dar un salto de tiempo en él y aprovechar algunos capítulos para ir dejando cosas escritas, pero bueno, que todavía queda un montón para eso, que porque por fin hayan conseguido romper el hielo, no quiere decir que ya esté todo solucionado.

Muchas gracias por tu review, por la brilli-brilli y por todo lo demás. ¡Nos leemos!


	38. Tengo que irme

El resto de la velada había pasado tranquila, sin que nada pareciera fuera de lo normal entre todos. No era una noche para estar pendiente de nada más que de sus amigos, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Pocas ocasiones volverían a tener en una temporada en la que volver a estar todos juntos, ya habría tiempo de ir aclarando más las cosas. Sora estaba de nuevo sentada al lado de Mimi, observando a unos y a otros, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, cansada de haber estado todo el día sin parar desde bien temprano por la mañana.

\- Yo creo que como estos dos no se retiren ya me voy a ir yo primero que ellos – le dijo finalmente reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- ¿Vas a ser tan aburrida?

\- Ya te digo yo que sí… - se rio por lo bajo-. Pero no creo que tarden en irse, mañana tienen el vuelo muy temprano, era el único en el que quedaban plazas sin tener que hacer muchos transbordos.

\- Eso es verdad, pero eso no quita que los demás nos podamos quedar más rato – ella tenía pensado quedarse otro buen rato más.

\- Sí, pero yo ya he acabado, créeme, que me tocó pasarme por el estudio bien temprano por la mañana para recoger el vestido y tenerlo todo preparado.

Mientras que estaban las dos hablando, por fin pareció que la pareja se empezaba a despedir de todo el mundo. Aunque tuvieran que pasar todavía por todos los invitados, podía hacer el esfuerzo de quedarse hasta que salieran. Se puso en pie cuando se acercaron hasta donde ellas, despidiéndose de ellos con un abrazo.

\- Pasadlo muy bien y sacad muchas fotos para que nos muramos de envidia los que nos quedamos aquí empezando de nuevo con la vida laboral – le dijo a Koemi tras haberse despedido también de Taichi.

\- Seguro que sí, nos os preocupéis – se rió, divertida-. Cuando volvamos ya os avisaremos para daros envidia y todas esas cosas.

\- Eso espero…

Se quedó apoyada en la mesa mientras que terminaban de hacer la ronda, observándolos, volviendo a entablar con Mimi.

\- Míralo, si no puede estar más contento – le dijo vigilando a su amigo entre la gente.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me alegro mucho por él. Ahora solo falta que tú te dejes de hacer el idiota y me des una alegría de una vez.

\- Tú sigues bajo castigo por habérmela liado dos veces ya – no tardaría en ponerla al día, solo necesitaba poner en orden sus propios pensamientos. En el fondo tenía que darle las gracias, pero por el momento quería hacer se de rogar.

\- Ya, tú no me obligues a ir a tirarle de la lengua a él, que sabes que soy perfectamente capaz – y sabía que hablaba en serio.

En vez de protestar, buscó a Yamato con la mirada antes de reírse por lo bajo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver también como por fin los novios habían terminado de despedirse de todo el mundo y se acercaban hacia la puerta.

\- Creo que ahora me escaparé yo – le dijo a Mimi -. Llámame mañana y ya hablamos.

\- Espera, espera, que todavía queda que Koemi tire el ramo.

Se cruzó de brazos, divertida. No, aquello sin duda no iba con ella, más bien sabía a quién le iba a caer encima directamente. Se quedó mirando hacia Hikari descaradamente tras darle un ligero codazo a Mimi antes de ver, como efectivamente, le caía el ramo de pleno.

\- Date un tiempo, que nos veo en esta misma situación dentro de no demasiado – le dijo a la castaña antes de girarse hacia ella-. Me voy, a ver si consigo coger un taxi y llegar pronto a casa

\- Vale, mañana te llamo – se acercó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarla escaparse a empezar a despedirse ella también.

Aunque le costó, fue localizando a todos los que le interesaba para despedirse diciéndoles más o menos lo mismo que le había dicho a Mimi, salvo a Koushiro, al cual se permitió lanzarle una mala mirada para dejarlo todavía más paranoico de lo que ya llevaba toda la noche.

\- Pero… ¿qué se supone que he hecho ahora? – dijo antes de verla alejarse riéndose otra vez.

\- Pregúntale a Mimi, verás… - negó con la cabeza, todavía riéndose dirigiéndose hacia los últimos tres que le quedaban, clavando los ojos primero en el ramo y luego dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas a Hikari-. Me voy – anunció-, llevo desde demasiado temprano corriendo de un lado para otro y ya no puedo más.

No hubo pegas aquella vez, pudiendo despedirse de ellos, aprovechando que los dos más pequeños parecían no saber en dónde meterse por el ataque que les acababan de dar los recién fugados novios.

\- Hikari, cuando tengas las fotos mándamelas todas y ya así las voy viendo para ver con cuáles me quedo.

\- Tranquila, seguro que te las pasa todas – acabó por abrir la boca Takeru cuando se acercaba hacia ella para despedirse él también-. Absolutamente todas – sonrió de medio lado.

\- … Sí… Lo que vosotros digáis, me voy ya – finalmente, cruzó una mirada con Yamato, el cual había permanecido ligeramente aparte dejándola despedirse de los dos más pequeños.

\- Te acompaño – le dijo, pasando a ignorar a su hermano pequeño-, luego vuelvo a por vosotros dos – alguien tenía que llevarlos a casa después de la fiesta y, de momento, era uno de los que podía permitirse ese lujo.

La vio asentir y esperar a que fuera tras ella, de manera que eso fue lo que hizo ignorando totalmente lo que pudiera decir o dejar de decir su hermano de fondo, simplemente pasó por su lado dándole una colleja antes de perderse entre la gente con la chica.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche? - le preguntó una vez que salieron.

\- Muy bien, pero ahora mismo creo que solo quiero irme a dormir. Bueno, primero descalzarme y luego irme a dormir. Ya no estoy para estos trotes, he perdido la costumbre – no le estaba contando nada nuevo, ya se había quejado antes de aquello.

\- Tú y casi todos, mañana a ver quién es el valiente que se levanta a una hora decente para hacer nada – se rio por lo bajo.

\- A una hora decente y a una no decente – por fin se alejaron de todo el jaleo de la fiesta, saliendo al recibidor del lugar.

Ya no había nadie que pudiera estar pendiente de ellos y, a pesar de lo fácil que había sido cuando estaban fuera, en la terraza, ahora les costaba encontrar un comportamiento en concreto entre ellos. Aunque Sora no fuera a decir nada y realmente estuviera pendiente de poder irse de una vez a descansar, Yamato sabía que por fin la pelota estaba en su tejado. Había sido ella la primera en bajar la barrera, como siempre, ahora le tocaba a él mover ficha. No podía ser tan difícil, se suponía que tenía que saber manejarse con una situación como aquella.

Se atrevió finalmente a llevar un brazo a la cintura de ella, cogiéndola mientras que caminaban en lo que podría parecer un tímido contacto. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como en la cara de ella aparecía una leve sonrisa como reacción al gesto de él.

\- No sé a qué hora daré señales de vida mañana, pero si no tienes nada mejor qué hacer puedo llamarte y… hablamos más tranquilamente – le dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Nada mejor? No lo sé, eso será si consigo despertarme y seguir teniendo activas todas las funciones de una persona normal – asintió, a pesar de todo-. Me parece bien, estaré pendiente.

Sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, dándose cuenta de que estaban los dos solos, echando repentinamente en falta a la pequeña sombra rosa que solía ir tras ella en todas las ocasiones. Sora se dio cuenta perfectamente.

\- Se fue con mis padres hace rato, empezaba a hacerse demasiado tarde – explicó deteniéndose una vez que llegaron a la puerta, pudiendo verse desde allí el exterior. No iba a hacer falta llamar a ningún taxi pues una fila esperaba a la salida en la parada-. De hecho, sí que voy a tener algo qué hacer importante mañana, ir a por ella, así que seguro que de tarde ya estoy despierta – cayó en la cuenta mientras que miraba de reojo, comprobando que estuvieran todos los taxis libres.

No había escuchado gran parte de las palabras que había dicho. Yamato se había quedado pensando en otros asuntos muy diferentes desde que se había dado cuenta de que realmente estaban ellos dos solos y que nadie iba a aparecer corriendo tras ellos. ¿Debería de despedirse con un simple buenas noches? ¿Le parecería mal si intentaba algo más? ¿Por qué tenía que ser con ella tan complicado? Seguramente porque fuera con la única con la que realmente había sentido alguna vez miedo a meter la pata.

Se desbloqueó cuando la vio querer alejarse, dispuesta a salir para llamar la atención de uno de los transportes. No estaba del todo seguro de estar actuando bien, de si quizás le molestaría que se tomara la confianza de retenerla a su lado, pero, tenía que arriesgarse. Alargó el brazo para retenerla, acercándose de nuevo a ella, tomándose unos según dos de cortesía para darle a ella tiempo de apartarse si era lo que quería.

No se apartó y por eso soltó el brazo de ella para posar su mano en la mejilla de ella para atraerla hacia él, inclinándose para besar sus labios con suavidad. Cuando se revolvió para acercarse a él y pasar los brazos en torno a la cintura de él no pudo evitar dejarse llevar algo más y olvidarse de la suavidad que había querido llevar en un principio.

La empujó tras una de las columnas, quitándose de la vista de los demás, dejándola entre la pared y él mientras que por primera vez se dejaba de tonterías tomando el control del todo de la situación y tanteándola para llevar el beso a mayores. Jamás había pasado de aquella barrera con ella, cuando habían estado juntos no se había atrevido nunca a lo que él habría considerado pasarse de la raya. Pero no tenían quince años aquella vez.

Se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, sino que se aferró con más fuerza con una de sus manos a él, apretándolo contra ella y enredando la otra en el pelo de él, siguiéndole el juego hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento. Paseó las manos por los costados de Sora, respirando, buscando de nuevo la calma, aunque se le hacía difícil al sentir los dedos de ella jugando con algunos mechones y la piel del cuello a la que alcanzaba.

\- Tengo que irme – murmuró con el tono entrecortado-… porque como me quede más no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo – lo reconocía abiertamente.

\- Lo sé – respondió en las mismas condiciones que ella, haciendo el esfuerzo de terminar de serenarse, dejándola escaparse de dónde la había arrinconado-. Y tengo que llevar a los otros dos a casa.

Se apartó del todo, caminando a su lado hasta que finalmente se montó en el taxi para irse a casa de una vez.

\- Mañana te llamo – le había dicho a ella antes de que cerrara la puerta.

No volvió al interior automáticamente tomándose unos segundos para terminar de calmarse antes de volver a entrar para buscar a Takeru y Hikari.

* * *

Bueno, están en ello pobrecitos nuestros que poco a poco parece que se van espabilando un poquito más...

 **A:** sí, es todo un señor respetable, casado y se ha cortado el pelo, como le han ido diciendo varias veces... jajajaa Lo peor es que con el carácter que tiene en mi cabeza le pega bastante, porque es mucho más abierto y todas esas cosas que, por ejemplo, a Yamato le falta desarrollar un pelín más. Aunque está en ello, poco a poco...

Sí, tengo tengo esos y tengo en mente el punto al que quiero llegar fijo, luego ya veré qué hago si corto ahí o cómo voy haciendo, pero, por el momento, tenemos para rato, no pasa nada, no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente e_e xDD Espero que te guste este capítulo también, tengo escrito el día que Mimi se entera de todo, tú tranquila que te voy a dar el gusto jajaja Mil gracias por la review, ¡nos leemos!

 **Nikanaka:** es un amor de personaje y de mis favoritos, hasta cuando tiene el día tonto, por eso siempre es los que digo que los shippeo hasta con una farola con tal de verlo contento. Tengo 11 capítulos escritos más fijo, pero porque voy por ahí escribiendo. Tengo en mente hasta dónde quiero llegar y ya veré cuando llegue ahí qué es lo que hago después. Posiblemente hoy escriba otro poco más, según cuando me siente al teclado si estoy muy zombie o no del trabajo T_T

Y sí, claro, no va a ser todo tan bonito, hay algunos temas delicados que tengo en mente que acaben saliendo, no va a ser todo - como diría el gran Hades - "baile, un beso, un mimo y volvemos a casa felices" e_e.

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo también.


	39. Yo ya se la he visto poner

Todavía tardó un buen rato más en llegar a casa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible haciendo malabares entre las llaves, su chaqueta y Gabumon al cual llevaba en brazos al habérsele quedado dormido en el camino. Intentaba no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y para tampoco molestar a su padre, quien debía de estar durmiendo todavía.

Fue hasta la habitación para dejar al digimon en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo y volvió a salir, no queriendo molestarlo. A pesar de la hora no tenía especialmente sueño y todavía tenía que cambiarse de ropa antes de poder echarse.

Se sorprendió al volver a salir y ver a Hiroaki apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación. Automáticamente llevó la vista hasta el reloj que había en la cocina viendo la hora que era…

\- ¿No se supone que los domingos libras? No te habré despertado, ¿verdad? – preguntó acercándose hasta él.

\- Tengo que ir a cubrir un reportaje en Kyoto – comentó sin mucho ánimo.

\- Pues que manden a algún becario explotado de esos que tenéis, que a ti te hace falta un descanso – posó la mano en el hombro de él, casi pareciendo que habían terminado las tornas-. Siéntate, que te hago el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado ya? – se fijó en la ropa que llevaba, cayendo en la cuenta-. ¿Acabas de llegar?

\- Hace nada – asintió.

\- ¿Y no será mejor que te vayas a la cama? Puedo hacerme el desayuno solo no me he muerto intoxicado en estos años, hijo…

\- ¿Seguro? – se rió por lo bajo-. No tengo sueño, me he desvelado, tranquilo. Ya tendré tiempo a dormir luego. Venga, siéntate.

Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola tirada sobre el sofá y luego se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa para no mancharse.

\- ¿Qué tal la boda? – le preguntó tras un bostezo, empezando a despejarse.

\- Muy bien – mucho mejor de lo que habría podido llegar a imaginarse-. Dejé a Takeru en casa antes de venir.

\- Sí, me lo había dicho. ¿Cuándo se iban de viaje?

\- Mañana por la mañana, y no creo que vuelvan hasta dentro de un par de semanas como pronto, así que si quieres darles la enhorabuena ya te avisaré cuando lo hagan – contestó con la cabeza todavía metida en el armario antes de sacar lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Todo lo demás bien? – le preguntó, observándolo.

\- Sí, a nadie le dio un infarto de última hora, ni hubo plantones en el altar, solo sobresaturación de familiares y poco más. Bueno, sí, fotos, muchas fotos, pero esas cuando las tenga ya te las enseñaré.

Hiroaki observaba a su hijo curioso. No tenía muy claro qué pasaba, pero le notaba algo diferente. Seguramente fuera cosa de estar aún demasiado dormido, o que él hubiera vuelto todavía a esas horas de la fiesta. Pero… diría que lo veía con un aire más tranquilo de lo que lo había hecho desde que había vuelto a casa.

\- Cuando vuelva de tarde espero que me lo cuentes todo mejor – le dijo cuando se acercó para dejarle delante una taza.

\- Mejor de noche – sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿De noche? ¿Tienes planes para hoy por la tarde? Quién tuviera tus años... Si todavía no te has acostado y ya estás pensando en…

\- Papá – cortó la frase de él, observándolo unos segundos-, creo que está vez puedo hacerlo bien, que la puedo recuperar.

\- ¿Recuperar? - ¿no estaban hablando de la fiesta? Que no le cambiara de tema tan rápido, que aún no había terminado de despejarse.

\- Sora – murmuró antes de cruzar una mirada con él y sonreír para volver a centrarse en el desayuno.

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para organizar en su cabeza las palabras de su hijo. Primero por la hora y segundo porque era una de las cosas que no tenía pensado escuchar, y menos así, de repente. Incluso tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por asociar aquel nombre a alguien, no porque no recordara a los amigos de toda la vida de Yamato, sino porque le costó ponerse en contexto.

Lo miró, sin entender nada, esperando alguna explicación más por parte de él, ya que lo conocía y sabía lo hermético que podía llegar a ser. Esas cosas era mejor dejarlo a su aire y esperar a que fuera él quien quisiera hablar de ellas. Hasta dónde él sabía, ese nombre se correspondía con la amiga pelirroja de la infancia de su hijo, haciendo un esfuerzo, podría llegar a asociarla con su primera novia, pero hasta dónde él sabía aquello había quedado muy atrás. De hecho, ¿no era Yamato quién había cortado relaciones?

Miró hacia la taza, confuso, y luego volvió a mirar hacia él. ¿Cuándo había aparecido líquido dentro de ella?

\- Creo que más vale que te des prisa con ese desayuno si quieres que me entere de algo… ¿De qué hablas?

La respuesta del rubio fue empezar a reírse al ver las caras de confusión de su padre-. Déjalo papá, ya hablaremos de noche – volvió a acercarse a la cocina paraseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Sora despertó sin tener muy claro qué hora era al sentir la puerta de casa cerrarse. La luz se colaba por su ventana pero ni siquiera eso había sido capaz de sacarla de la cama, o de tan siquiera molestarla. El día anterior había sido un no parar continuo y eso le había pasado factura. Había empezado demasiado temprano y había acabado demasiado tarde y lo que era aún más importante, habían pasado demasiadas cosas importantes.

Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono y ver que ya era la hora de comer, desbloqueándolo para ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Taichi en el que simplemente se podía ver una foto desde el aeropuerto de él y Koemi con los billetes en la mano. Sonrió y luego volvió a mirar la hora, sin recordar lo que había leído.

Resopló al ver que era realmente tarde… siempre podría quedarse más rato en la cama, nadie iba a echarla de menos. Se giró, buscando a su fiel compañera que solía quedarse dormida con ella siempre y le extrañó no encontrarla. Eso la hizo caer en la cuenta de que sí que la iba a echar en falta alguien…

Con toda la pereza del mundo se arrastró fuera de la cama, alargando la mano para echarse una fina bata por encima de los hombros y bajar sin más a la cocina. Empezaba a tener hambre, pero lo que más tenía, era sed. No fue hasta que llegó al piso de abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que varios pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? – dijo sorprendida al encontrarse a sus padres allí.

\- Comprobar que sigas con vida – Haruhiko, su padre, se acercó hasta ella para saludarla, terminando por revolverle el pelo.

\- Pues... – se fijó en que con ellos estaba Biyomon-. ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

\- Nos ha dejado entrar Haru, de hecho debería de estar a punto de volver, se fue a su habitación para algo – Toshiko explicó señalando con la cabeza en la dirección en la que la más joven se había ido.

\- … - hizo un sonido de asentimiento antes de agacharse a coger en brazos a su compañera digimon-. ¿Queréis quedaros a comer?

\- ¿A comer? – su padre se rio por lo bajo-. No tienes cara precisamente de estar demasiado operativa como para ponerte a hacer la comida para nadie, hija. ¿A qué hora volviste ayer?

\- Tarde… - tomó asiento, observándolos-, no lo sé, no me fijé que hora era la verdad.

\- Pues será mejor que te des una ducha y te espabiles, nosotros ya hemos comido, Sora, si me apuras es la hora de la merienda ya – a la pelirroja le hizo gracia que el tono de su madre pareciera el mismo que usaba cuando quería reñirla por algo cuando no era más que una niña.

\- Lo sé… Pero poco a poco, que llevo unos días corriendo de un lado para otro. Solo me levanté porque me acordé de que tenía que ir a recogerte – lo dijo mirando hacia su digimon-. Sino creo que seguiría haciendo el vago en la cama.

\- Cuando yo me levanté ya habías vuelto – Haru volvió a hacer acto de presencia-. Acaban de llamar del estudio, el lunes tienes que pasarte a firmar los papeles definitivos, Sora.

Resopló terminando por asentir.

\- Poco a poco…

\- Nosotros nos vamos, que yo mañana tengo que volver a Kyoto– anunció finalmente Haruhiko antes de volverse hacia la otra chica-. Encantado de haberte conocido por fin.

\- Vuelve, vuelve… lo que no te digo yo es que tu ayudante dé señales de vida, cuando yo me fui él todavía parecía que se iba a quedar un buen rato – fue tras ellos, poniéndose en pie, dejando que se despidieran ambos de la otra chica y acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

Una vez que se fueron volvió arrastrando los pies, dejando al ave sentada en otra de las sillas, aún más dormida que despierta.

\- ¿Mucha fiesta anoche? – Haru sonrió divertida, no recordando haberla visto así en mucho tiempo.

\- No te creas, pero me debo de estar haciendo mayor – protestó-. No estoy de resaca si es lo que preguntas, pero me duelen las piernas… demasiadas horas en tacones ayer… - fue entonces a llenarse un vaso con agua.

\- Debo suponer que todo bien ayer, ¿no?

\- Sí… - comentó antes de dar un buen trago.

No fue hasta ese momento que un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Un vago recuerdo que poco a poco fue tomando forma y que no terminó de asimilar hasta que terminó de beber. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que, por fin, despertó del todo. No, no se lo había imaginado. Desde que se había levantado no había estado lo suficientemente lúcida como para darse cuenta de la nueva situación que la rodeaba.

\- Esa cara sí que es nueva… ¿Segura que no estás de resaca? – preguntó Haru al ver cómo se había quedado con el vaso a medio camino con una cara que, realmente, no sería demasiado capaz de explicar.

\- Yo ya se la he visto poner… -Biyomon la observó más detenidamente.

* * *

 **A:** pues vete acostumbrándote que estamos en una parte en la que te vas a encontrar a estos dos como suele estar toda pareja que quiere arrancar y que todo vaya bien, por el momento estoy dándoles una tregua... Para que luego me acuseis de ser mala...

Si te digo la verdad fue lo que más me costó en el anterior fanfic, llevar a dos personajes tan jovencitos, porque estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de personajes o, directamente, porque a mí esos años ya me van quedando algo lejos - T_T - y me es mucho más sencillo manejar otro tipo de personalidad y de forma de comportarse que quizás se acerque más a la mía de ahora. Por eso en este voy tan rápido escribiendo. Sé que no lo notáis, porque el de "El tiempo no pasa igual para todos" lo publiqué cuando estaba casi terminado, pero estoy yendo mucho más rápido escribiendo.

Que parecen capítulos cortitos, pero a lo tonto son ya 120 páginas de word a letra pequeña eh O.o Y un par de anexos que tengo que os metí por el medio cuando se me ocurrieron xDD No me había fijado hasta ahora... xD A ver hasta dónde llego xD

Por la noche, ¡más! Nos leemos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tambien. ¡Un beso!

 **Annavi21:** es lo bueno de que sean más mayores en esta historia que en la otra que tengo que también te dan más juego con esos temas y te permiten crear más opciones. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capis anterior y espero que este siga siendo de tu agrado también. ¡Nos leemos! Y mil gracias por tu review


	40. Mala suerte

La voz de ambas la sacó de sus pensamientos, reaccionando y terminando de hacer aquello para lo que se había levantado. Lo recordaba perfectamente, ahora sí que sí y, en vez de darse cabezazos contra el armario que tenía delante de ella lo que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la delató de pleno.

\- ¿Hay algo para comer?

\- Sí, siéntate que ya te lo preparo yo – dijo divertida Haru antes de caminar hasta ellas-. Pero mientras podrías tener la amabilidad de explicarnos con algo más de detalle qué tal ayer… ¿Volviste sola? – comentó antes de lanzarle una mirada y alzar un par de veces las cejas.

\- Claro que sí – estaba ella como para encima no haber vuelto con compañía.

Aunque poco a poco iba centrándose algo más y despertando, empezando a tener una fluidez de pensamientos mucho más rápida. Se formaron en su cabeza por fin todas las imágenes y recuerdos de la noche, haciendo que terminara de dejar de lado la realidad del todo y desconectase de la conversación que había estado teniendo a trozos hasta aquel momento.

Cualquiera diría que parecería dudar entre si se lo había imaginado o si realmente se había pasado con la bebida y le costaba acordarse de las cosas, pero, lo que realmente pasaba era que ponía hasta en duda que todo hubiera sido tan fácil y tan sencillo. Sonrió, de nuevo, sin darse cuenta, recordando exactamente cada detalle de lo que había pasado durante la fiesta y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular.

Solo la despertó de la realidad el sonido de su propio tono de llamada, haciendo que saliera corriendo hacia arriba de nuevo para llegar a tiempo antes de que se cortara.

\- Bueno, creo que esta tiene mucho que contarnos cuando baje de nuevo – la chica la siguió con la mirada mientras que el pequeño ave rosa parecía haberse quedado perdida-. ¿Quieres algo de comer tú también?

\- No gracias, voy a echarme un rato a dormir – aunque se hubiera ido mucho antes que su compañera, ella sí que no estaba costumbrada a aquello. Y, así tenía una buena excusa para subir tras ella y cotillear la conversación.

Cuando Sora volvió a bajar, unos minutos más tarde, volvía a tener la misma cara de antes, sino más exagerada. Tomó asiento de nuevo y tras lanzarles una mirada a las dos abrió la boca por fin.

\- Creo que por fin hemos arreglado las cosas – tampoco sabía muy bien qué era lo que debería de contarles, necesitaba poner en claras sus ideas, pero era la mejor conclusión a la que era capaz de llegar.

\- ¿Arreglar las cosas…? – hizo una pausa, intentando ubicarse y, cuando por fin lo consiguió puso cara de sorpresa-. ¡Arreglado las cosas! ¿¡Qué pasó ayer!?

\- Te lo cuento si me das la comida ya… - hizo un pequeño puchero, divertida, antes de salirse con la suya.

Aquella vez era diferente, aquella vez quería hablar de ello. No tenía absolutamente nada que esconder, ni mucho menos de lo que poder llegar a arrepentirse. Y por eso, le contó absolutamente todo a Haru.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó todavía sorprendida de que las cosas hubieran avanzado tanto de repente.

\- No lo sé, ayer no di el paso pensando demasiado en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y obviamente tampoco he tenido tiempo ni de pensar en ello o de hablarlo con él – a aquellas alturas, le daba exactamente igual ir o no con algún tipo de plan, le bastaba con aquello. Le bastaba totalmente-. Pero… supongo que todavía queda bastante por aclarar…

\- Y tanto… ¿era él antes, verdad? – la vio asentir-. ¿Se puede saber qué quería?

\- Sí, claro, quedó en llamarme hoy a una hora más o menos decente para… hablar.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Y ya estás de vuelta?

\- Sí – sonrió finalmente un poco distraída de nuevo antes de que por fin le diera la comida-, hay cosas que es mejor hablar en persona.

La sonrisa de Sora se debía a muchas cosas a la vez, a la situación, a que incluso le hacía gracia aquello a que parecía haber vuelto mucho atrás en el tiempo, y, sobre todo a que, de nuevo, tenía en mente algunos de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Concretamente los últimos, que consiguieron que repentinamente, y sin que se diera cuenta, se le subieran ligeramente los colores a la cara.

\- Vale… - Haru se dio cuenta perfectamente, riéndose de ella sin poder evitarlo-. Si quieres que desaparezca solo tienes que decirlo, ¿eh?

\- ¡Oye! – protestó, poniéndose entonces más roja todavía.

\- Sí, sí, ahora intenta arreglarlo. ¿Has quedado con él, verdad? – esperó a que asintiera-. ¿Cuándo?

\- Más tarde, todavía tengo tiempo para hacer el vago un rato.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que desaparezca? – la sonrisa ahora fue diferente, una más significativa.

\- No, solo ahora y de mi vista antes de que te tire algo.

\- Claro, claro, como ahora ya te he dado la comida… - se acercó hasta ella-. ¿Sabes que me alegro mucho por ti, no? Y que espero que todo vaya bien…

\- Lo sé… - amplió más su sonrisa.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haber revisado los correos electrónicos y haber descansado y recogido todo lo que había dejado tirado por allí la noche anterior, se fue hacia la ducha. Aún era temprano, pero le hacía falta. Y, aunque lo negara, estaba nerviosa. Aunque claro, ¿cómo no estarlo?

Había pasado de un extremo al otro en demasiado poco tiempo y, aunque sabía que había hecho exactamente lo que quería incluso a ella misma le costaba asimilarlo. Al igual que ahora sabía el por qué de muchas cosas. Fue la primera vez desde que escuchó a Yamato contarle el motivo de su vuelta que se paró a pensar en ello y automáticamente volvió a notar un malestar que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Lo que le había contado la noche anterior era bastante grave, y, aunque fuera una tontería preocuparse por ello en aquellos momentos en los que ya había pasado el tiempo, no podía evitarlo. Estaba segura de que aunque se hubiera librado de cualquier consecuencia física grave tenía que estar callándose muchas cosas… Solo había que verlo, había vuelto y con una visión de las cosas que jamás le había escuchado. Debería de dar las gracias por ello, porque a fin de cuentas, ella podría decirse que era una de las principales interesadas de todo aquello, pero… ¿a aquel precio? Ahora sabía que todo aquello de que había vuelto era debido a una renuncia… ¿sabía lo que hacía?

Cerró el grito, estirando la mano para alcanzar la toalla que había dejado colgando, envolviéndose en ella, cogiendo otra para empezar a secarse el pelo con ella sin volver demasiado a la realidad.

Se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta, de volver a tenerlo a su lado, incluso de la caótica situación que tenían entre ellos, pero nunca, nunca a ese precio. Jamás a ese precio. La simple idea de que hubieran estado a punto de perderlo era demasiado terrible… nunca se lo hubiera planteado, su propia cabeza la había protegido de aquellos pensamientos. Y ahora, aquello mismo era lo que la había lanzado de nuevo a sus brazos.

Negó con la cabeza-. Deja de pensar tonterías – se dijo a sí misma.

No era momento de aquello. Era momento de terminar de secarse y arreglarse, o todavía acabaría llegando la hora y estaría allí con cara de boba mirando hacia la nada con unos pensamientos que daban verdadero miedo.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo, bajó con paso rápido, quizás habiéndose arreglado algo más de lo que debería para una tarde como aquella.

\- ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo de a la vuelta? – le dijo a Haru pasando por su lado.

\- Olvídate de mí lo que te queda de tarde que tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer… - dijo con segundas antes de que abriera.

La chica más joven se quedó observando hacia la escena, divertida, observando el mal disimulado nerviosismo de su amiga hasta que finalmente había abierto la puerta. Estudió la escena dándose cuenta de los pequeños detalles que quizás en otras ocasiones hubiera dejado pasar de largo, observando tanto a Sora como a Yamato.

\- Para que luego diga que tiene mala suerte – murmuró por lo bajo antes de volver a centrarse en su propio trabajo una vez que la dejaron sola.

* * *

 **A:** el pobrecito Hiroaki con todo lo que tiene que aguantar se tiene ganado que lo consientan un poco. Y además me gusta la dinámica entre ellos dos que siempre han enseñado en la serie. Al igual que no me atrevo a meterme con la madre, ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo puede ir ese asunto. No tiene pinta de que vaya ni bien ni mal, sin más, no va, pero por si acaso, me quedo en territorio conocido que ya bastante tengo con todos los interrogantes que ha dejado Tri como para buscármelos yo extra.

Sora en esas condiciones levantada soy yo cuando me levanto para ir a trabajar que hasta parece que estoy de resaca y nop... No precisamente jajajaja El procesamiento a esas horas va muuuy despacio, aunque las noticias sean buenas.

No son complicaciones graves, pero es que sino no tiene gracia. Tengo una idea en mente de algo que me gustaría meter pero no estoy segura de que encaje o de que vaya a quedar fluído y coherente, aunque sea algo que tengo pensado sacar a modo de fb. Ya veremos en qué queda todo.

Espero que este capítulo te guste y... mañana, si sigo viva con el estrés del trabajo... ¡más! Mil gracias por tu review ❤ ❤ ❤

EDITO: gracias por avisarme... No, no ha sido la app esta vez, es el retrasito mental de una... xDDDDDDDDD Ahora sí que sí


	41. Ahora mismo me cae bastante mal

Había llamado a la puerta tras haber cogido aire, no pudiendo evitar estar nervioso. Siempre había sido alguien que de boca para fuera había sabido aparentar toda la seguridad en sus acciones y en sí mismo, pero los problemas llegaban cuando aquellos con los que estaba lo conocían demasiado bien y no podía engañarlos.

No le merecía la pena intentar disimular con Sora, no le serviría para nada, aunque algo le decía que quizás aquella situación no fuera solo para él complicada y eso, en parte, lo ayudaba a sobrellevarlo mejor. Se había llegado a cambiar varias veces de ropa, se había peinado y vuelto a despeinar otras tantas veces hasta que por fin se había atrevido a salir.

Iba solo, habiendo dejado a Gabumon en casa. Siempre apreciaba la compañía de su amigo, pero aquello era algo que tenía que hacer eso. Los segundos que ella tardó en abrir la puerta le parecieron eternos, pero cuando lo recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando hasta por su cabeza. ¿Y ahora cómo la saludaba?

\- ¿Lista? – bien, podía ser un buen intento.

\- Lista.

Se asomó ligeramente para hacerle un gesto a la compañera de ella cuando la vio mirar hacia ellos y luego retrocedió unos pasos para dejar salir a Sora y cerrar la puerta. Era curioso que no tuviera ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarse con ella de repente. ¿Tenía que guardar las distancias? ¿Podría acercarse algo más a ella? ¿Debía de actuar cómo lo estaba haciendo? ¿Debía de hacer algo diferente?

"Haz el favor de calmarte" – se dijo a sí mismo antes de mirarla de reojo.

La conocía, tanto como ella lo conocía a él. Estaban los dos igual, podía notárselo.

\- ¿Tardaste mucho en irte ayer? – la pelirroja hizo el esfuerzo por entablar una conversación.

\- Bueno… bastante. Y cuando llegué a casa estaba mi padre levantado así que terminé por desvelarme del todo.

\- ¿Has dormido algo al final? – por primera vez desde que había abierto se atrevió a mirarlo.

\- Sí, sí, cuando me quedé solo y no he vuelto a saber nada de ninguno de los demás, así que supongo que deben de estar todavía más acabados que nosotros – se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo tampoco, pero bueno, sí que he estado durmiendo hasta tarde. Cuando me desperté tenía a mis padres en casa para comprobar que estuviera viva y… - revolvió entre sus cosas para sacar el teléfono y enseñarle la foto que le había llegado bien temprano ya.

Detuvo sus pasos para observando, teniendo que reírse al encontrarse a su amigo con la mejor de sus caras de no haber dormido absolutamente nada, cansando y acabamientos, sonriendo con la mejor cara de felicidad que le había visto poner en años.

\- Ahora mismo me cae bastante mal – comentó bromeando.

\- Sí, eso mismo digo yo – aunque, realmente, le daba bastante igual no estar en alguna playa en aquel momento haciendo el vago. Una vocecita en su cabeza le susurraba que estaba exactamente dónde tenía que estar en aquel momento.

Poco a poco la situación se fue volviendo menos tensa y los dos se fueron relajando, volviendo a actuar con la naturalidad con la que lo habían hecho en los últimos tiempos. No era lo mismo de siempre, había algo más y eso también se podía notar. Siempre costaba arrancar, y ellos habían estado mucho tiempo en pausa.

Las horas, a pesar de todo, pasaron bastante rápido. Había sido momento de ponerse al día por fin de todo lo que había pasado aquellos años en los que no habían sabido nada el uno del otro, detalles importantes y cosas que merecían la pena ser contadas. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, hacía tiempo que se había terminado de poner el sol y la ciudad comenzaba a volver al bullicio tan típico de las noches de verano. Habían estado sentados tranquilamente y ahora era Yamato quien le estaba contando algunos de los detalles de sus viajes. Con la mano apoyada sobre su mano y su brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, se había quedado totalmente distraída escuchándolo hablar de ello. Pensaba en que realmente sonaba entusiasmado cuando hablaba de todo aquello, igual que ella cuando hablaba de sus diseños, de sus proyectos. Podría quedarse horas dejándolo hablar de ello aunque no entendiera casi nada del tema, solo observándolo hablar de ello.

\- Otro día tengo que presentarte mejor a mi compañera de casa – acabó por decir.-

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Le gustan mucho estos temas, me lo dijo no hace mucho – por suerte, su mente no asoció el comentario con el contexto en que había descubierto aquello-, seguro que te acaba asaltando con un montón de preguntas.

Lo vio sonreír, entretenido por aquello y luego asintió.

\- Cuando quieras, además, parece buena chica, la he visto vigilarte cuando nos íbamos. Solo le ha faltado amenazarme antes de nos fuéramos.

\- Seguramente… Es una versión un poco más cortada y menos metomentodo que Mimi, ya te voy avisando, y digo más cortada porque cualquier cosa lo es más que ella – ambos se rieron.

En realidad, aquello no solo le hacía gracia, sino que le gustaba. Le gustaba porque implicaba que le había hablado de él. Y eso, sin duda, iba a considerarlo como algo bueno. La observó unos segundos, fijándose en su expresión, relajada por fin a su lado, y con un ligero brillo que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar alargar la mano para echarle hacia atrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde. Le detuvo con la de ella antes de que la retirara, manteniéndola sujeta.

\- Es extraño – le dijo finalmente, haciendo una pequeña pausa, observando el gesto de la chica.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que todavía hayas sido capaz de dejarme acercarme de nuevo después de lo sumamente idiota que fui – giró su mano, rozando con suavidad los dedos de ella.

\- Bastante, sí, está bien que lo reconozcas – bromeó, aunque también era una verdad como aquel plantea de grande-. Supongo que yo tampoco lo he podido evitar.

\- Ya, pero… no se puede decir que no haya intentado acercarme a ti y que haya funcionado en otras ocasiones…

\- Sí, lo sé – tampoco lo iba a negar-. Pero la situación no puede ser más distinta, ¿no? Puede que yo no haya cambiado mucho, que solo sea algo más segura de lo que era entonces, peor tú sí que lo has hecho.

Claro que había cambiado. Había cambiado para mejor. Ahora se podía tener una conversación con él. Ahora decía las cosas cómo y cuándo las tenía que decir. Ahora no tenía que jugar a alas adivinanzas para saber si solo quería preguntarle la hora, si solo le hablaba por compromiso, o si en realidad quería algo más. O al menos había aprendido a interpretarlo mucho mejor.

\- Hace diez años no te habrías atrevido a acercarte tan siquiera – imitó el gesto de él, jugando sus dedos a la vez.

\- Hace diez años si hubiera intentado esto me habrías dado con la raqueta en la cabeza – sonrió de medio lado.

\- Y con toda la razón.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambos rieron a la vez.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Yamato se atrevió, por fin, a sacar el tema que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde hacía un rato.

\- Sí, claro – le contestó algo extrañada.

* * *

 **A:** de perdón nada, ni de pasarte menos. Muchas gracias por avisarme, de hecho, porque sino no me habría enterado xDD El capítulo que os publiqué antes mal estaba en la lista como el número 37 y el que tenía que publicar de verdad se llama "Nuestra historia 37", se me fundió la neurona entre medias y tiré para delante con el primer 37 que vi xDDD Llevo muchas horas dando clase de muchas asignaturas, no sé ni dónde tengo la mano derecha ahora mismo xD

Yo le mando a tu jefe lo que quieras con la explicación, no te preocupes. O le podemos enseñar la historia ya lo mejor le gusta a él también y así podéis comentar :D xDDDD

A mí también me está gustado mucho Haru - queda feo que yo lo diga, ya que me la inventé - pero para ser alguien a quien no le gusta meter personajes ajenos a las series originales, no pensé que fuera a irme tan bien con ella (lo mismo que con Koemi). A Andrew, obviamente como has podido ver, fue un personaje de relleno para algo muy puntual y no se le ha vuelto a ver, las otras dos han dado más juego. Y mientras que te escribo esto se me ha ocurrido algo qué hacer con Haru fíjate tú, así que me voy corriendo a apuntármelo antes de que se me olvide xDD

Muchas gracias por la review, el aviso de antes y la constancia de siempre, ¡un abrazo!

 **Licky Cross:** ¡gracias! De verdad, que a mí vuestras review son casi que lo que más me anima a llevar la constancia y a escribir un poquito todos los días. Me alegro un montón de que sea de tu agrado, y, como siempre, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y todos los que están por venir.

¡Nos leemos!


	42. La habrá enviado Yagami

Se había vuelto a quedar en silencio a pesar de saber que lo estaba observando tras haberle dicho si le podía preguntar algo. Aunque hubiera mejorado con el paso del tiempo en ser más abierto y ser capaz de exteriorizar mejor aquellas cosas, no dejaba de ser un tema complicado y con el que prefería ir con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le acabó preguntando Sora de repente, empezando a preocuparse de que pudiera ser algo delicado. Entre ellos había demasiadas colgando en la nada muy delicadas como para no poder pensar que quizás hubiera algún problema. Prefería esquivar todo aquello por el momento, ya habría tiempo.

\- Es ridículo – dijo al final, poniendo cara de circunstancia -. Es totalmente ridículo, pero si no te lo pregunto no me voy a quedar tranquilo. ¿Sois solo amigos, verdad? Quiero decir, que no hay ningún tipo de interés…

\- ¿Hm? – lo miró.

Lo miró con cara de sorpresa durante un buen rato, aunque quizás no fuera tanto y simplemente a Yamato le pareciera eterno. Sora dejó incluso escapar de mano del contacto de la de él. Primero intentando darse cuenta de lo que le hablaba y, finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, empezando a reírse. Las dudas sobre si podría ser alguna pregunta realmente problemática se fueron todas de golpe. Ni siquiera le preocupó que se enfadara con ella por reírse tan abiertamente de él.

\- Claro que no, al menos no por mi parte – que era lo que importaba-. Ni siquiera hice nada que te diera pie a pensar mal… Solo fui amable con él – quizás si hubiera hecho porque llegaran a sus oídos más detalles entendería aquello, pero no había sido el caso-. ¿De verdad me lo preguntas en serio? ¿Tú crees que estaría aquí ahora mismo de ser de otra forma?

\- No, no me malinterpretes, pero… - era idiota-, podría haber algo más de fondo y me gustaría saberlo antes de…

\- ¿Antes de qué? – le cortó ella. Sabía por dónde iban los tiros, lo sabía tan bien como que había que ser así de directa en muchas ocasiones con él para provocar que dijera las cosas.

\- Antes de dejar de no intentar implicarme demasiado.

Volvió a observarlo, ahora sin reírse de él, fijándose en la expresión de su cara, en cómo le rehuía la mirada y parecía haber decidido que unas plantas que había unos metros más allá de dónde ellos estaban eran dignas de un buen estudio. Aquello ya se correspondía más con el Yamato que ella conocía y que a veces se escondía tras una fachada de seguridad que poco iba con él.

\- ¿No te parece un poco tarde ya para eso? – fue la única respuesta de ella, bajando el tono ligeramente.

En realidad, era demasiado tarde ya para eso. Siempre había sido demasiado tarde-. Lo siento – le dijo de repente-, ha sido una tontería.

\- No lo ha sido – le contestó al cabo de un rato-, tú y yo tenemos demasiado que aclarar todavía entre los dos, por alguna parte tenemos que empezar – sacó finalmente el verdadero tema importante.

\- ¿Aclarar? ¿De verdad crees que tengo algo que aclararte a estas alturas? - y lo decía porque estaba seguro de que ella sabía exactamente el por qué de todas las idioteces que había hecho los últimos años.

\- Más o menos… - entendió bien sus palabras-, pero al igual que tú quieres saber algunas cosas antes de implicarte más… abiertamente – porque muchas cosas estarían poco claros, pero que ellos dos ya no tenían escapatoria era de las pocas que estaban perfectamente claras-, yo también necesito algunas explicaciones – hizo una pausa, quedándose mirándolo en silencio-. Tranquilo, no creo que sean de ningún tema del que no quieras hablar.

Necesitaba explicaciones que ella ya sabía, pero que necesitaba escuchar de sus labios. Sabía que revolver en el pasado podría crear un ambiente mucho más tenso, pero no quería empezar nada entre ellos dos con las cosas a medias.

Retrocedió, ligeramente, apoyando el respaldo en la silla, rompiendo el contacto con ella-. Te escucho.

\- No me importa si tienes pensado quedarte aquí o no – soltó de golpe, tras dudar unos segundos-. Soy mayorcita ya, puedo adaptarme a estas situaciones, yo también necesito ir y venir, aunque ahora esté más relajada y haya podido volver a instalarme aquí mi trabajo siempre me tiene yendo y viniendo a todas partes.

\- Te sigo escuchando – no tenía tampoco nada qué decir al respecto, aunque agradecía la puesta en claro de las cosas.

\- Tampoco quiero tener que acordarme de todas las estupideces del pasado, tanto tuyas como mías – se metió a ella también en aquel saco-. Borrón y cuenta nueva, es la única condición que te pongo.

Siguió observándola, divertido incluso. Era algo que sí que le llamaba la atención desde que había vuelto, lo directa que podía ser. No estaba costumbrado a aquello, ni siquiera en los tiempos en los que deberían de haber tenido la suficiente confianza como para serlo. Al menos no con él, ya que ese comportamiento sí que se lo había visto tener en otras ocasiones con más gente, pero no con él. Y cuando él se podía considerar todavía que ella en esos temas, había sido uno de los grandes problemas en la relación que habían tenido.

De repente parecía que todo aquello se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

\- ¿Algo más que decir? – le preguntó, manteniendo el gesto serio.

\- Por el momento… no. Pero solo por el momento seguro que se me ocurre algo – se le ocurrían muchas cosas, temas mucho más delicados a tratar entre ellos dos, pero, quería llevar las cosas poco a poco.

\- Pues entonces no tengo absolutamente nada que objetar, ¿vas a querer que te lo ponga por escrito? – sonrió por fin de medio lado, dejando ver que todo aquello hasta le parecía divertido.

\- Puede… tendré que pensármelo – sonrió a juego con él acabando por bajar la mirada hacia su muñeca, observando la hora en su reloj-. Mañana tengo que pasarme por el estudio, será mejor que me vaya – puso una mueca de fastidio, sincera, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

Asintió, dándose cuenta también de la hora que era y de que había dicho a su padre que esa noche estaría en casa cuando volviera. Recogieron sus cosas, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino de vuelta a casa, llegando hasta dónde los caminos de ambos se debería de dividir.

\- No hace falta que me acompañes de vuelta, tienes que dar un buen rodeo sino – le dijo deteniéndose.

\- Lo sé, pero ya sabes que nunca me ha importado.

\- Pero antes solo te quedaba a diez minutos caminando, ahora tienes que irte hasta la otra punta – en el fondo no podía evitar no saber cómo manejarse en aquella situación y parecía querer escaparse lo antes posible.

Era curioso lo sencillo que era pasar de un extremo al otro, cuando hacía apenas un rato habían estado hablando de cosas bastante directas y en aquellos momentos hasta había estado unos minutos temiendo el momento de tener que separarse cada uno en una dirección por no saber cómo actuar. ¿Qué se suponía que decía de hacer? Sora lo observó unos segundos, pensándose bien sus opciones, no queriendo dar pie a que pudiera malinterpretar ninguna de las salidas de ella.

\- Está bien – dijo al final-. Pero luego no quiero reclamaciones cuando tengas que volver hasta nuestro antiguo barrio.

\- Se me ocurren consecuencias peores – le dijo antes de acercarse hasta ella para atreverse por fin a posar su mano en su espalda, indicándole así que girase para comenzar el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Haru estaba sentada en el sofá, prácticamente dónde la habían dejado cuando se habían ido, intentando ponerse al día con unos trabajos que había ido dejando pendientes por tomarse unos días de descanso. No mucho más lejos de ella, Biyomon estaba distraída mirando hacia la televisión sin nada mejor qué hacer.

\- ¿Va a tardar mucho en volver? – preguntó a la chica por fin-. Me dijo que cuando pasara la boda nos iríamos las dos de vacaciones y tenemos que buscar destino.

\- Pues… no tengo ni idea, no dijo anda, pero mañana tiene que madrugar así que supongo que no – fue entonces cuando se fijó en la hora que era. ¿En qué momento se había hecho tan tarde ya? -. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – posó el ordenador encima de la mesa, quedándose a medio camino al volver a echarse hacia atrás.

Esperó unos segundos en silencio, ya que le había parecido escuchar algo. Volvió a escucharlo, aquella vez más claramente. Una risa. Una risa que conocía a la perfección y parecía que no estaba demasiado lejos de la puerta. Y que tampoco estaba sola, porque segundos después otra voz pareció unírsele.

* * *

Fuera, en el pasillo del edificio, buscando las llaves en su bolso, Sora por fin se había detenido.

\- Te lo dije, ahora no quiero quejas por tener que volver – se rió de él abiertamente.

\- No me quejo, solo digo que ya me extraña que no me haya llamado mi padre para saber dónde me he metido o para quejarse porque todavía no tiene la cena lista.

\- Lo has malacostumbrado otra vez – negó con la cabeza-. Seguro que te echaba mucho de menos.

\- No lo dice, pero sí – y lo que era peor, él se daba cuenta ahora de que realmente también lo había echado mucho de menos-. De hecho… Me ha dicho que me quede con él hasta que termine de decidir qué es lo que voy a hacer, que no necesito buscar dónde quedarme.

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Que me lo pensaría – no tenía demasiado que pensar.

\- Mira que eres rancio… tienes tantas ganas como él de que no esté solo en casa todo el día y no eres capaz de decírselo – le acusó directamente.

\- Lo sé – reconoció finalmente-. Será mejor que me vaya de una vez o de verdad voy a tener que aguantar drama esta noche – se acercó un par de pasos a ella, recortando la distancia por fin entre los dos.

Llevaba toda la tarde esperando para poder tomarse aquella libertad y ya no había sabido qué excusa buscar. Tampoco había querido forzar las cosas, que pareciera que tenían que actuar de repente como si fueran realmente una… ¿pareja? No pensaba ponerse a darle vueltas a lo que fuera que estaban empezando.

\- Cuando tengas un rato libre, avísame – le dijo cuando todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella pero sin haber llegado a rozarla aún.

\- ¿Para qué? – sonrió de medio lado, guardándose por un segundo las llaves en el bolsillo para poder posar sus manos sobre los brazos de él.

\- Seguro que se te acaba ocurriendo algo – no le hacía falta alzar mucho más la voz debido a la cercanía de ambos y, sin duda, aquel tono más personal parecía tener un buen efecto en ella, quien lo observó clavando sus ojos canela en los azules de él antes de adelantar la cabeza casi a punto de alcanzarlo.

\- Ya veremos lo que se me puede ocurrir o no – estuvo a punto de retroceder de golpe y escapársele, pero ni siquiera ella tenía tanto autocontrol. Hizo por recortar la distancia del todo que los estaba separando y poder así hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer todo el día.

Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos, incluso menos, claro. Parecía que no lo iban a tener tan fácil.

\- ¡Sora!

Se apartaron prácticamente como si les hubiera entrado la corriendo viendo de repente a Biyomon al otro lado de la puerta. No muy por detrás de ella, todavía con los brazos estirados hacia el ave, Haru se había quedado congelada, poniéndose todavía más roja que su amiga.

\- Lo siento, es que se estaba quejando de que quería que volvieras ya y no pude evitar que viniera a buscarte – se excusó sin saber dónde meterse.

La pelirroja cruzó una mirada, divertida a pesar de todo, con Yamato.

\- Nos vemos – le dijo antes de agacharse para coger a su compañera digimon-. ¿Y tú qué problema tienes ahora, eh?

\- Buenas noches – en el fondo debía de reconocer que aquella situación en vez de molestarle le había hecho gracia.

Buscó con la mirada a la otra chica, despidiéndose con un gesto de la cabeza y luego siguió con la mirada a las otras dos, viendo, poco antes de que se cerrase la puerta como los ojos azules de Biyomon se clavaban en él en un gesto más serio. Talmente parecía decir que lo estaba vigilando…

\- Sí ahora la habrá enviado Yagami a vigilarme… - murmuró para sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerró por fin.

* * *

 **A:** bueno, pues míralo, aquí sale a relucir el pobrecito chico otra vez, pero estoy segura de que de esta forma no te importa para nada que alguien se acuerde de que Andrew existía xDDDD

Y no he podido evitar el final así. Me reí mucho con la última OVA cuando les aparece para interrumpirlos, así que eso tenía que usarlo yo en alguno de los intentos de acercamiento por parte de ellos. Y así de paso saco algo a la pobrecita Biyomon que me cuesta un montón ya que como es un personaje menos necesario en la historia tiendo a olvidarme de su presencia T_T

Si no me equivoco, que quizás sí, en el próximo capítulo tendrás algo de tu agrado respecto a reacciones, yo ahí lo dejo caer... Y mientras que estoy por aquí contestándote a la review a la vez tengo el word abierto con parte de lo que quería dejar escrito hoy con cositas ya avanzadas e_e Tiempo al tiempo... y mañana más y espero que mejor.

¡Un beso! Y mil gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Annavi21:** sí, claro, es parte del encanto. Además, que en la edad que los tengo más o menos ubicados es más o menos la mía y yo muchas veces también peco de no actuar muy acorde a lo que se espera y más en situaciones como esa xDDD Espero que la pregunta, la conversación y el capítulo fueran de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Un saludo.


	43. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Terminó de echar un vistazo a los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, dándoles una última lectura antes de posarlos de nuevo y dejar en ellos su firma. Había estado aplazando todo lo relacionado con su vida laboral desde que había vuelto porque no le apetecía ponerse en serio con ella, pero, poco a poco, debía de volver a la rutina. Tuviera o no la cabeza en otros temas que poco tenían que ver con diseños en aquellos momentos.

Después de todo lo que había trabajado en los últimos tiempos, se había ganado un descanso. Se puso en pie, acercándose hasta la ventana para observar a la gente pasar desde allí, pensando en sus cosas. Se había matado para llegar dónde estaba, desde que había decidido que aquella sería su profesión había sido lo que más había priorizado en su vida. Y allí estaba.

Ella que siempre había tenido que aguantar comentarios sobre su aspecto, sobre si no se arreglaba lo suficiente, sobre si parecía o dejaba de parecer poco femenina. Que no tenía interés en arreglarse, o en todo el mundo de la moda. Si no fuera porque no tenía gana de aguantar a ninguno de todos aquellos que siempre la pusieron en duda estaba segura de que sería una muy buena experiencia el poder ir a restregarles a dónde había llegado.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Aquellos pensamientos eran algo que no solía compartir con nadie más, no los consideraba apropiados, pero solían rondar su mente de vez en cuando. Solía acordarse de lo mucho que la habían criticado por todo aquello, incluso de todo lo que habían hablado o dejado de hablar de ella simplemente por el hecho de tener dos mejores amigos del género opuesto. Y ya ni hablar de todas las estupideces que había tenido que soportar cuando uno de ellos había pasado a ser algo más que eso…

Ahora echaba la vista atrás y todo aquello le hacía gracia.

\- ¿Te pensabas que ibas a poder esconderte de mí tantos días? – la voz de Mimi saliendo de repente de la nada provocó que diera un respingo y se girase hacia ella rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Le he dicho al portero que lo echarías si no me dejaba pasar porque era una clienta muy importante – anunció orgullosa sacándole una leve carcajada a su amiga.

Dejando la retahíla de pensamientos que había estado teniendo se acercó hacia ella para saludarla con corto abrazo.

\- ¿Ya has terminado el trabajo?

\- Sí, solo tenía que venir a firmar unos papeles, todavía no me voy a poner en serio. Estoy en huelga – señaló con la cabeza hacia otro montón de carpetas que la esperaban.

\- Mejor. Primero porque si no has estado haciendo nada nuevo no tengo nada con lo que distraerme y pedirte que me enseñes y segundo porque así no tienes excusa para escaparte de mí.

La miró divertida. Claro, se había olvidado del pequeño detalle por el que ella podría estar allí. Pensándolo bien, no sabía cómo había caído en la cuenta. O como no le había parecido extraño que no le diera la lata, aunque claro, partían de la base de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que sí habían existido avances. Avances importantes.

\- No me mires así – le dijo arrastrándola con ella hasta sentarla en una de las sillas y ponerse por delante de ella para no dejarla escapar.

\- Anda… déjate de hacer el idiota y siéntate tú también.

* * *

\- ¿Tanto me echas de menos que has interrumpido tu viaje de novios para escuchar mi voz?

Se había sorprendido cuando al escuchar el sonido de su tono de llamado había visto quién era el que estaba al otro lado, no contaba con saber de él en un par de semanas como mínimo. A pesar de todo, sonrió nada más descolgar.

\- A alguien tengo que darle envidia.

\- En serio, ¿no tienes nada mejor qué estar haciendo ahora mismo?

\- No, de hecho no, me he quedado solo mientras que Koemi está en la ducha.

\- Y, repito, ¿no tienes nada mejor qué estar haciendo ahora mismo?

\- "Nop" – recalcó especialmente la "p" del final de la palabra consiguiendo así que Yamato negara con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Horrible, ya sabes, un suplicio. Por la mañana en la playa y ahora nos vamos a ir a conocer un poco los alrededores para luego si eso volver a la playa otra vez antes de cenar, y luego no te lo cuento que no es de tu incumbencia.

\- No, desde luego que no… No te pongas mucho al Sol a ver si te va a dar una insolación y te vas aquedar más tonto si es posible… ¿Querías algo? – porque dudaba que le hubiera llamado solo porque se aburría.

\- Hikari acaba de mandarme las fotos y estaba matando el tiempo echándoles un vistazo. ¿Te ha llegado a ti también el correo?

\- No lo sé, no estaba pendiente, estaba recogiendo por casa.

\- Pues… yo sí que las he visto.

El tono fue lo que lo delató, haciéndole recordar que sí, sí que había visto alguna que otra imagen. Así que para eso era capaz de dar señales de vida desde su propia luna de miel… al menos todo aquello había pasado a hacerle gracia, pero a pesar de todo, decidió fingir no saber nada de lo que pudiera estar hablándole mientras que iba hasta el ordenador para abrir el correo electrónico y ver que, efectivamente había un correo de Hikari.

\- ¿Tan mal sales en todas las que salgo contigo que me llamas para avisarme o qué? – abrió el archivo y dejó que las imágenes se fueran descargando una tras otra.

\- Hay un poco de poco, creo que ha metido todas en la misma carpeta así que las que no te gusten o no te interesen bórralas.

Hizo click en el primero de todos los iconos, dejando que fueran cargándose una tras otra, observándolas de pasada sin mucho interés en aquel momento, tenía tiempo de sobra luego para ir mirándolas una a una.

\- Vale, ya las ordenaré luego y le daré a tu hermana las gracias.

\- ¿Y por qué no las vas mirando ahora?

Agradecía que aquella conversación fuera por teléfono y así no tener que fingir las caras de seriedad o de no entender de qué le hablaba. Se estaba riendo. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería Taichi, pero contando que había pillado a su hermana de pleno y que le había confesado de quien era la culpa, podía reírse un rato de él.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Hay alguna que tenga que ver sí o sí?

\- … - silencio-. No, realmente no, pero tampoco tengo nada mejor qué hacer y así te escucho comentarlas…

\- Ya… - disimulaba todavía peor que él-. No lo sé, suena como si hubiera algo que tuviera que ver y que quisieras saber qué tengo que decir al respecto. No sé, como por ejemplo alguna que haya sido sacada a traición por petición de alguien odioso que no tiene mejores preocupaciones el día de su boda que tocarme las narices.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue la confirmación. ¿De verdad lo había llamado para eso? Y lo que era peor, ¿de verdad había podido pasar diez años de su vida sin esa clase de tonterías en su día a día? Al ver que no recibía respuesta al otro lado de la línea empezó a reírse, ya sin evitar que lo escuchara.

\- Los pillé comentando la jugada poco antes de que fueras. Así tu hermana te vendió en cuestión de segundos. Muy buena foto, por cierto, si quieres te la puedo dar firmada, sigo teniendo práctica en eso.

Se mantuvo el silencio unos segundos más antes de que pudiera empezar a escucharlo reírse a él también.

\- Ahora más aún que antes, ¿de verdad tienes que perder tiempo en llamarme para esto? Acepto que me eches de menos y llames para saludar, pero, ¿esto?

\- Sí, claro, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a llamarte sino?

\- … no me obligues a colgarte.

\- No, ahora en serio. Quería disculparme.

\- ¿Eh?

Estaba seguro de que le habían llegado interferencias de alguna otra parte, o que había escuchado mal-. ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Siento todo el numerito de estas semanas atrás. Tenéis ya una edad para hacer lo que os venga en gana y, si os va bien así, yo solo puedo alegrarme y dejaros a vuestro aire.

\- … - ahora el que se había quedado en silencio era él-. Me alegro de poder escuchar eso, aunque no te fuera a hacer mucho caso de cualquier otra forma, está bien saberlo – y aunque no lo dijera, aquellas palabras sí que parecían importarle más de la cuenta.

\- Sí, no creo que necesites mi permiso para esto, pero es mejor que no me meta. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Mejor que bien – dijo justo cuando en la pantalla se proyectaba por fin la famosa fotografía, quedándose distraído unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de una cosa-. ¡Oye! ¿Tu hermana no habrá mandado esto a todo el mundo, no?

\- Yo lo hubiera hecho, pero ella lo dudo. Debemos de tenerla nosotros cuatro y como mucho tu hermano. Y no me cambies de tema…

* * *

Mimi se había sentado y en aquellos momentos observaba a su amiga sin terminar de creerse lo que le estaba diciendo, o más bien lo que no se creía era que hubiera estado todo aquel tiempo sin haberle dicho nada de todo aquello.

\- ¡POR FIN! – alzó la voz lo suficientemente para llamar la atención de los que estaban por fuera de la estancia.

\- Shhh…. Baja la voz que hay más gente.

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Llevo diciéndole a todo el mundo que de la boda no pasaba y no pasó!

\- ¿Qué andabas diciéndole a todo el mundo exactamente?

\- Ya sabía yo que no podíais ser tan sumamente idiotas los dos – ignoró por completo la pregunta de su amiga-. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estáis juntos?

\- Pues… si te soy sincera no lo sé, y tampoco me interesa demasiado aclarar esos detalles – se encogió de hombros.

Era cierto, ni siquiera se había planteado su situación actual. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para ello, ni siquiera había dado el paso de romper ella el hielo y besarlo pensando en nada en concreto, ni mucho menos lo había planeado. Aquello era muy diferente de la vez que había estado meses dándose cabezazos pensando en ello y días ensayando lo que iba a decir o no. No había podido ser de forma más improvisada.

\- Bueno, me doy por contenta por el momento… - si tenía que volver a malmeter para que dejaran de hacer el tonto lo haría, claro estaba. Se quedó mirando hacia Sora, arqueando poco a poco las cejas-. ¿Tenías que madrugar al día siguiente, no?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿de qué hablaba?

\- Te fuiste de la boda porque """tenías que madrugar al día siguiente""" – dijo mientras alzaba sus manos y con sus dedos realizaba gestos de comillas con ellos.

A la pelirroja le tomó unos segundos asociar términos, poniendo primero cara de sorpresa y luego, en vez de ponerse de todos los colores, puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No, me fui porque estaba cansada. Sola. Directa a mi casa. Completamente sola – sola se había ido, otra cosa es que la hubiera acompañado hasta coger el taxi, pero sabía a lo que se refería su amiga y esa respuesta era exactamente la que tenía que darle.

\- Fíjate lo que te voy a decir… Y tenlo muy presente, ¿eh? Koushiro está menos atolondrado que vosotros dos. No tengo nada más que argumentar.

Parpadeó. Parpadeó de nuevo… y finalmente, se echó a reír abiertamente. Se acabó por poner en pie antes de acercarse a Mimi y abrazarla desde esa posición.

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin ti, eh? – le dijo antes de tirar de ella-. Venga, vamos a tomar algo, que invito yo…

* * *

 **A:** los personajes más serios y estirados sin mis favoritos para acabar teniendo ese tipo de reacciones mucho más infantiles de lo que deberían. Hace esa pregunta Taichi y nadie vería nada raro, ahora si la hace él pues hay que empezar a reírse porque ya tiene que haberse montado él solo una buena paranoia - que lo hizo - para llegar a exteriorizar semejante pregunta.

Que sepas que según he visto tu review he abierto esto para pensar si era buena o no, porque justamente está escrito en este parte de lo que tú quieres leer, peeero primero quiero ver si avanzo un poquitito más escribiendo yo hoy y en función de eso me pienso si soy buena o no. Que hay que economizar que luego me pillo xDDD Sobretodo porque hemos llegado a uno de esos casos en los que el capítulo siguiente a este está en el aire. Y con el aire me refiero a que escrito está pero no sé si dejarlo así o extenderlo más como ya os tengo hecho alguna vez. Y todavía no sé qué hacer xDDDDD Seguramente, con lo que acabe saliendo, cuando lo publique entenderás mi dilema.

Edita al cabo de un ratito: si es que te tengo muy consentida... jajaajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡mil gracias por tu review!


	44. ¿¡Soy el último en enterarme?

\- Debería de caérsete la cara de vergüenza porque tu hermano se haya tenido que enterar por terceros – fue el saludo de Takeru en cuanto Yamato abrió la puerta de casa.

\- ¿Eh?

Lo había pillado desprevenido. Hacía un rato que lo habia avisado de que se pasaría por casa un rato para saludar y ver a su padre, pero no se esperaba que le fuera a llegar ya con eso por delante. Ni siquiera terminó de asociar el tema antes de que su hermano pequeño entrara en casa y siguiera mirándolo mal.

\- Me he tenido que enterar por Hikari y porque a ella se lo dijo Taichi. Ya no es que me haya enterado por terceros, sino por cuartos… No sé de quién de los dos me esperaba menos esto – no estaba enfadado realmente, ni siquiera estaba todo lo ofendido que fingía estar.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – sonrió de medio lado, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por fin.

Hacía ya una semana de la boda y aún no había considerado oportuno contarle nada a nadie por el simple hecho de que no tenía demasiado seguro nada dentro de su propia cabeza. Para encima, Sora se había ido a pasar unos días fuera con Biyomon y no había vuelto a hablar con ella del tema. No se atrevía todavía a llamarla tan de seguido, no quería que pareciera que quería controlarla o que se agobiara.

\- Lo último que yo sabía es que cuando te fuiste a acompañarla a buscar el taxi debisteis de poneros a fabricarlo porque tardaste muchísimo, pero… ¿qué cara crees que le puse a Hikari cuando me dijo que si yo sabía algo de todo esto?

\- No te he contado nada porque todavía no puedo contarte nada seguro, Takeru. Estamos… no sé tan siquiera si la palabra correcta es empezando, pero bueno, estamos empezando algo que no sé ni cómo catalogar. Por ahora solo nos hemos visto un par de veces más desde la fiesta, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

\- ¿Todo? Nunca me he cortado en decírtelo, sabes que siempre me pareció la peor estupidez de tu vida que dejaras de estar con ella. Tengo derecho a enterarme primero que Taichi.

\- En eso tengo que darte la razón, pero me llamó para sonsacarme desde el hotel, a ese nivel ha llegado ya.

\- Me da igual…

\- ¿De verdad te molesta que no te lo haya contado?

\- Sí, claro que sí, pero tienes suerte de que soy tan tonto de que me alegro lo suficiente como para perdonártelo. Así que venga, empieza a confesar… ¿quién más se lo has contado ya? - protestó.

Cogió a su hermano por los hombros para atraerlo hacia él y con la mano libre empezar a revolverle el pelo, alborotándoselo como cuando eran mucho más pequeños.

\- ¿No sabes ya lo que me cuesta hablar de ciertos temas?

\- Se lo has contado a Taichi…

\- No, me llamó para reírse de mí por el tema de las fotos y para sonsacarme directamente. Solo le confirmé lo que ya sabía...

\- Me da igual… ¿vais a volver?

\- Eso espero – lo soltó esperando que lo siguiera para ir a sentarse-. Se ha ido a pasar unos días fuera, supongo que cuando vuelva iremos aclarando las cosas poco a poco.

\- Llevaba unos días notándote raro.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, a ti. Estás de mucho mejor humor que cuando volviste, sabía que era por algo, pero no me quería hacer ilusiones. Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería esta vez porque sabes tan bien como yo que es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Me das la razón así, sin más?

\- Cuando la tienes no te la puedo negar, Takeru. Desde la semana pasada parece que todo vuelve a encajar a mi alrededor, sé perfectamente que es lo mejor que me puede pasar – y lo necesitaba después de todo.

\- ¿Ves? Si lo sé empiezo a malmeter yo también para que os juntarais primero, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

\- ¿Yo? Fue ella.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Otra vez. Fue ella la que dio el paso, ¿cómo me voy a atrever yo a hacer nada? Siempre he pensado que después de todo tengo que estar agradecido porque simplemente me hable de nuevo, como para atreverme a dar el paso.

\- Sí, el cuento de siempre y luego bien que te dedicas a ponerte a tiro siempre o a ir provocando las cosas poco a poco para que la final sea ella quien se harte de esperar y haga algo. Me sé ese truco y nunca te había funcionado hasta ahora.

\- Porque esta vez ella sí que se había cansado de esperar. Y, para que lo sepas, sabiondo, esta vez solo no estaba actuando porque soy plenamente consciente de que después de todo no me merezco ni que me tengan en consideración.

\- Vale, puedo darte la razón en eso. Pero bueno… me alegro mucho. Me alegro mucho por ti, por ella y por todo lo que os rodea, de verdad. Nunca me he atrevido a hablar con Sora del tema, pero supongo que si a ti te ha afectado tanto todos estos años como para no querer volver a Tokyo ni en vacaciones ella tampoco debió de tener un camino de rosas por delante.

\- ¿Algo más que añadir o quieres seguir dándome la charla sobre lo ridículamente malo que soy en temas de relaciones?

\- Tengo para rato, tranquilo. Has hecho suficientes idioteces como para meterme contigo una semana entera y eso que solo has tenido una relación seria. Y no me digas que alguna de con las que has estado un mes o dos durante todos estos años cuenta como serio por favor.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido a pesar de todo. Su hermano pequeño estaba dándole la charla, el mundo realmente se debía de estar poniendo del revés.

Cuando llevaba un buen rato ya hablando del tema la puerta se abrió de nuevo, anunciando así la vuelta a casa del padre de ambos quien se sorprendió de ver tanta gente en su casa a esa hora de la noche ya.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No – empezó Yamato – solo se nos ha colado en casa porque no tiene nada mejor qué hacer con su vida.

\- Papá, ¿sabías que Yamato tiene novia?

El sonido de una colleja resonó por todo el salón.

* * *

 _Enero de 2003_

* * *

 _\- Papá, ¿sabes que Yamato tiene novia? – un Takeru de 11 años recibió a su padre cuando fue a buscarlo con aquella frase mientras que su hermano empezaba a ponerse de todos los colores._

 _Primero pálido por el susto, después rojo como un tomate maduro y luego empezó a ponerse hasta azulado porque se estaba ahogando él solo con las caras que estaba poniendo._

 _\- ¿Novia?_

 _\- Sí…_

 _\- No le hagas caso, ¿no ves que no dice más que tonterías?_

 _\- ¡No digo tonterías!_

 _\- No creo que las diga, Yamato. Takeru, tu hermano lleva dándose cabezazos por casa desde que empezó el curso, era solo cuestión de tiempo que le dijeran que sí._

 _\- No, ella fue la que se lo preguntó a él._

 _\- ¿¡Pero te quieres callar!? – odiaba aquellas situaciones, era muy cerrado en torno a su vida personal._

 _La normalmente pálida piel del mayor de los dos hermanos hacía destacar mucho el color rojo que se había apoderado de toda su cara. No sabía cómo se había enterado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de contárselo, así que suponía que no era más que una suposición de él que había estado puesto al día de toda la situación desde hacía ya tiempo y que había estado siguiéndoles la pista. Algo tenía que haber visto o escuchado y había sacado sus conclusiones. Solo le había contado lo que había pasado la noche del concierto, nada más. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo mal._

 _\- No dramatices hijo, si no es nada malo y solo me lo ha dicho a mí, no lo ha puesto en una pancarta en medio de la calle._

 _\- Eso, tú dale ideas que seguro que se lo toma al pie de la letra._

 _\- No hace falta papá – Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma que no gustó nada a su hermano._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no hace falta? ¿El qué y para qué?_

 _\- Que cuelgue una pancarta para que se entere todo el mundo – amplió más la sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – siseó._

 _\- Porque ya es de dominio público._

 _\- Que lo sepáis vosotros no quiere decir que lo sepa todo el mundo – le daba igual que lo supieran los demás, así podía actuar de una forma mucho más relajada delante de ellos sin tener que estar disimulando._

 _Takeru terminó por reírse, primero de las caras de él y segundo de las caras de su padre que no tenían precio al estar intentando no unírsele al ver las caras del otro._

 _\- ¿Te acuerdas de la hermanita de Daisuke, no?_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – lo difícil sería olvidarse, casi tan difícil como que no le saltaran las alarmas al escuchar ese nombre no fuera a ser que alguien la invocara._

 _\- ¿La hermana? ¿Qué hermana y de quién? – Hiroaki, por primera vez, puso cara de confusión._

 _\- La hermana de un amigo es la fan número uno de Yamato._

 _\- No, está loca y está obsesionada… Y… me da igual, ¿qué pinta esa en todo esto?_

 _\- Pues que os vio. ¿Cómo crees que nos hemos enterado el resto? Se lo contó a su hermano – y no pudo aguantarse más la risa haciendo que su padre se le uniera._

 _Más rojo si es que era posible de lo que ya se había puesto a lo largo de la conversación se fue directo hacia su habitación para cerrarles la puerta a los dos con un sonoro portazo. No estaba enfadado, solo le daba demasiada vergüenza todo aquello. No pudo evitar, una vez solo, relajar el gesto y acabar sonriendo por toda la situación y, especialmente, por el motivo que la había provocado._

 _\- No te preocupes, papá. Yo te pongo al día de la situación y te cuento lo que quieras de la susodicha – pudo escuchar a Takeru decir desde lejos._

 _\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! – le gritó desde la habitación._

* * *

La pregunta del menor de sus hijos lo había pillado por sorpresa, no por el tema, sino porque llegaba todavía a casa después de todo el día trabajando y no contaba con algo tan directo. No necesitó más que unos segundos para recordar la conversación que ya había tenido con él unos días atrás.

\- Esta vez llegas tarde, Takeru. Creo que por una vez he sido el primero en enterarme.

\- ¿Se lo has contado a papá antes que a mí? – giró el cuello hacia su hermano, poniendo cara de incredulidad.

\- Un par de horas después para ser más exactos – en aquella ocasión, quien sonrió divertido por la situación fue Yamato.

\- ¿¡Soy el último en enterarme!? – el mayor de los dos no respondió, solo se acercó a él para darle una ligera palmada en el hombro.

* * *

 **A:** supongo que era el orden lógico de las cosas, pero me ha hecho gracia que justamente me pidieras las reacciones de Mimi y Takeru cuando yo sabía perfectamente que esos eran los dos capítulos siguientes. Se me ocurrió meter alguna que otra reacción más importante, ya que pegarían y ayudarían a dar algo más de sentido a la historia, pero todo depende de si tengo tiempo a escribirlas, porque de meterlas, las metería a continuación y se me ocurrieron anoche T_T Así que ya veremos cuando llegue de noche a casa si me da tiempo.

Koushiro es el típico personaje superinteligente con inteligencia emocional que solo brilla por su ausencia. Es el comodín perfecto para cualquier de estas cosas. Al final el único serio y normal de todos ellos va a acabar siendo Jou que les hace de niñera y les dice las cosas como se las tiene que decir sin puñales voladores por el medio.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, sea con lo que sea que acabe publicando hoy de noche, que por el momento, no lo sé ni yo xDDD Muchas gracias por la review y un saludo grandote grandote como los melodramas de Yamato.

 **Annavi21:** efusividad, esa es la palabra que mejor describe al personaje. Y no lo digo solo por mi versión de ella, sino porque es la forma de la que yo la veo en la serie. Por eso también es perfecta para ser ella la que más escándalo monte por todo esto y la que más directamente reaccione. Al igual que adoro poner a Yamato en situaciones que escapen a su control con su aparente seriedad y comportamiento adulto xDD Me alegro de que te haya parecido divertido, por una vez, era completamente con toda la intención.

Muchas gracias por la review, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!


	45. ¡Mamá!

Toshiko estaba en el suelo, arrodillada junto a varios montones de flores, todos ellos preparados para comenzar a montar el encargo que le había llegado hacía unos días. La expresión de concentración era notable en su rostro, siempre se había tomado demasiado en serio su trabajo, especialmente cuando intentaba empezar desde cero un nuevo proyecto.

Eso era lo único que impedía que su hija reclamara su atención. Se había quedado apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándola observando sus movimientos, sus gestos… Gran parte de su rutina de trabajo la había aprendido de ella y le estaba muy agradecida por ello. Quién se lo iría a decir a ella cuando no tenía más que once años y vivía en la eterna pesadilla de que su madre no podía ni verla en pintura porque no era cómo a ella le gustaría.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que buscarte una mesa más cómoda para trabajar? – acabó por reclamar así su atención cuando la vio hacer una pequeña mueca al estirarse a coger las más alejadas.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz, primero sorprendida, pero tardando apenas unos segundos en sonreír al reconocer a su hija.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy demasiado mayor para esto?

\- No – se acercó hasta ella para arrodillarse a su lado y tenderle lo que estaba intentando alcanzar-. Si yo me pasara el mismo tiempo que tú en esta postura también me quejaría…

\- El ikebana debe de hacerse de la forma tradicional…

\- No creo que las flores vayan a ofenderse porque te busques una mesa y una silla cómoda con la que trabajar…

\- Bueno… ¿has venido a verme y a contarme qué tal estos días fuera o a reñir a tu pobre madre?

\- Las dos cosas… - se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

\- Muy bien, la he dejado en casa porque estaba cansada.

\- Tú también debes de estarlo, podrías haber venido mañana, hija…

\- Lo sé, pero me apetecía verte y no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo sola. ¿Cuándo vuelve a tener unos días libres papá?

La respuesta de su madre fue encogerse de hombros. Irse a vivir fuera de cara era algo que había costado mucho trabajo a Sora. Sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer en algún momento, especialmente con el caótico tipo de vida que ella misma se había buscado. Pero la idea de dejar a su madre sola la mayor parte del tiempo no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo, por eso siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para dejar a Biyomon con ella. Sabía que su compañera estaba encantada de acompañar a su madre y, así, de paso, tampoco la dejaba sola a ella los días que más trabajo pendiente tenía.

Cuando consiguió convencerla de que dejara el trabajo para más tarde puso el cartel de cerrado en la puerta de la tienda para poder estar las dos tranquilas. Con un gesto impidió que su madre hiciera nada.

\- Tú siéntate… Que no voy a quemar la casa por hacer un té para las dos, creo que ya tengo algo de práctica con esto.

La siguió con la mirada mientras que trasteaba con las cosas, llenando la tetera con agua y poniéndola a calentar. Le gustaba tenerla rondando, hacía ya mucho tiempo que las cosas iban bien entre ellas y cuando no estaba en Japón notaba casi sus ausencias más que las de su propio marido. Quizás por eso era capaz de notarle mejor los cambios, y había algo en ella en aquella ocasión ligeramente diferente.

\- ¿Qué tal en el estudio? – le preguntó cuando volvió con todo listo.

\- Bien, tengo una montaña de trabajo acumulado esperándome, pero bueno, poco a poco. Ya he estado tocándome las narices demasiado. Y ahora he contratado a Haru de seguido para que me ayude.

\- Eso está bien, ya sabes que no me gusta que trabajes tanto tú sola.

Dijo a la que tengo que venir a regañar yo porque la he vuelto a pillar en el suelo trabajando más de la cuenta ella sola – se rió mientras que le tendía la taza llena a su madre.

\- Bueno, algo se te tiene que haber pegado de mí, digo yo…

Tomó asiento ella también, quedándose unos segundos observando el líquido oscurecerse en la taza antes de volver a mirar hacia Toshiko, quien la estaba observando con ojo más crítico.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hija? No has venido solo a hacerme una visita porque echaras de menos a tu madre, ¿a que no me equivoco?

\- Claro que te echaba de menos – dijo antes de dudar unos segundos y acabar levantando la vista hacia ella-. En realidad he venido porque quería contarte una cosa. Creo que… empieza a ser importante y me gustaría que te enterases por mí y ahora que todo está… en este punto.

La sorpresa apareció de repente en la cara de la mujer. Rápidamente en su cabeza se había formado una idea, pero quizás fuera sacar las conclusiones demasiado rápido. Contaba con la ventaja de que a causa de las constantes idas y venidas de su hija los días antes de la ceremonia y los días después, había tenido que pasar tiempo con la digimon de ella. Y eso había significado que algún pajarito se había chivado de cosas importantes. Pero claro, una cosa era que alguien le viniera con el cotilleo y otra que la propia Sora viniera a decirle algo así. No dijo nada a pesar de todo, simplemente se limitó a volver a poner una expresión de normalidad.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, cariño?

\- Tranquila, creo que no es nada malo… Espero que no sea nada malo para nadie – en realidad quizás fuera un tema delicado a tratar con su madre. Mucho más con ella que con el propio Taichi.

Cualquiera podría decir que, en el fondo, por muy amigo y mucha madre que fueran, en ese tema nadie debería de meterse. Pero… dejando de lado que la opinión de ambos le importaba lo suficiente como para tomársela en serio. Tenían sus motivos, ellos eran los que más habían visto de cerca todo lo que había pasado.

\- No me atrevería a considerarlo como algo malo, creo… Pareces contenta…

\- Y lo estoy.

\- Entonces seguro que no es nada malo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pues… - en el fondo le costaba hablar de aquello, sabía que era un tema que podía complicarse-. Estoy empezando algo con alguien – mejor ir poco a poco.

\- ¿Desde cuando vienes a contarme eso? Quiero decir… Las veces que has empezado algo con alguien no me he enterado hasta que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que fuera algo serio.

\- Ya… El problema es que este caso puede ser… serio o delicado, como quieras llamarlo, ya desde el principio.

Sin duda aquello cada vez confirmaba más las sospechas de ella. Recordaba perfectamente la situación que habían tenido en casa años atrás cuando había tenido que estar animándola aunque ella intentara fingir que todo estaba bien. De manera que tampoco sabría muy bien como posicionarse en aquella situación.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque desde que volvimos los dos a Tokyo la cosa ha ido avanzando poco a poco y… bueno, digamos que… podría decirse que… - había vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia el líquido en la taza.

\- Hija, ¿quieres dejar de darle vueltas tanto para decirme que has vuelto con Yamato?

De haber estado bebiendo, se hubiera atragantado, eso lo tenía claro. ¿Tan obvio era? Pero si su madre no había visto nada nunca, ¿no? No le había dicho jamás nada del tema más allá de la pregunta que le había hecho sobre si había visto las noticias de aquel día.

\- Deja de poner caras raras, Sora. Primero: te conozco como la palma de mi mano y puedo verte venir desde lejos. Segundo: ¿te crees que estoy ciega o soy tonta? Yo también estaba en la boda de Taichi, hija… Tengo ojos en la cara. Solo había que veros, que al padrino se le veía muy bien durante toda la ceremonia y no te quitó la vista de encima desde que te sentaste. Hasta tu padre se dio cuenta…

No sabía qué era lo que estaba a más temperatura en esos momentos, si la taza o su cara. Las palabras de su madre no habían ayudado a que actuara como una persona normal de su edad. Sobre todo las últimas, en la que ya había implicado a su padre también en el asunto.

\- ¿Fue ese día, no? Te perdí de vista un buen rato cuando todos os estabais sacando fotos…

\- Sí, fue ese día… - reconoció finalmente.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que pienso sobre el tema.

\- Ya, ya sé todo lo que pasó, pero ahora las cosas sin diferentes y yo creo que ha cambiado bastante como para pensar que todo va a ir bien… Está muy diferente, mamá.

\- No, hija. Lo que pienso sobre el tema es que eres mayorcita para saber lo que haces y si tú quieres esto, adelante. Yo ya no tengo por qué decirte qué es lo que tienes que hacer, a no ser que tú me lo pidas.

No se esperaba esa reacción, más bien esperaba que le preguntara si se había quedado tonta por aquello. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia Toshiko, viendo como daba un sobro a su té finalmente.

\- A lo mejor sí que te lo estoy pidiendo…

\- En ese caso vas a tener que contarme más detalles, porque lo último que sé es que "a ti no te importa en absoluto lo que le pase o le deje de pasar" y que "no has vuelto a saber de él en diez años como para estar pendiente de estas tonterías".

\- … - su cara se puso algo más roja, si es que era posible -. Cuando decía aquello no mentía, estaba convencida de ello. Pero… ya sabes como son nuestros amigos. Todos estaban empeñados en que no era más que fachada y se las fueron arreglando para forzar la situación de tal manera que nos obligaron a volver a establecer contacto…

\- ¿Todos?

\- No, a Taichi solo le faltó seguirnos para asegurarse de que no hablábamos más de la cuenta.

\- Es una buena posición para tomar… - sonrió ante la mención de aquello. No le contaba nada nuevo pero era bueno saber cómo aquel chico seguía preocupándose tanto por ella.

\- Y… solo te mentí cuando te dije que no había escuchado nada en las noticias. Claro que lo escuché y casi me da algo. Estaba tan tranquila celebrando que había conseguido el contrato y me saltó en las noticias… menudo numerito que monte por culpa de los nervios que me entraron…

\- Conociéndote estoy segura de que uno numerito bueno. Aunque no estuvieras aquí ahora mismo contándome que habéis vuelto, me creería perfectamente que reaccionaste así. Te preocupas demasiado por los demás, aunque estuvieras enfadada con él todavía y de verdad hubiera dejado de importarte.

Hablar con gente a la que no podía engañar y que la conocía tan bien en ocasiones era muy sencillo, facilitaba las cosas, peor a la vez la incomodaba. Sabía que el tema no era del agrado de su madre, estaba segura, por eso tanteaba tanto las cosas.

\- Ha cambiado, mamá. Por lo que he podido ver durante todas estas semanas… Y yo creo que las cosas pueden ir bien esta vez ya no somos unos críos. Ninguno va a salir corriendo en cuanto las cosas se vuelvan algo más seriad… Si es que se vuelven claro, porque todavía no sé tan siquiera si se puede decir que estamos juntos o no.

\- Yo creo que ya es bastante importante porque sino no estarías contándomelo. Estéis o no juntos tú ya te estás implicando demasiado… Si es que has dejado de estarlo en algún momento.

\- Ya… fui yo de hecho la que por fin dio el paso. Creo que no se atrevía pensando que lo mandaría a paseo.

\- Mira… Te voy a decir lo que pienso, que supongo que es lo que estás esperando. Yo quiero que tú estés bien y que seas feliz, así que si esta ha sido tu decisión voy a respetarla. Eres mayorcita y creo que lo bastante lista para juzgar por ti misma. Si has llegado a la conclusión de que realmente ha cambiado y de que podéis intentarlo y ser felices esta vez, ojalá sea así. Es tu decisión y yo solo puedo apoyarte. Y si las cosas van mal, no te diré que te lo dije… No he tenido oportunidad de tratar con él para ver si tienes razón y de verdad ha cambiado.

\- Lo ha hecho, créeme. Y creo que quiere quedarse, o al menos eso dice.

\- ¿Eso dice?

\- Sí… bueno, eso es otro tema, pero es lo de menos. Si quisiera volver a su trabajo no me importaría ahora ya no tendría problema con la distancia es lo de menos. Pero… dice que quiere volver y recuperar su vida.

\- No suena mal esa perspectiva, hija. Yo creo que tienes dos dedos de frente para que no te engañe y tampoco creo que esa sea su intención. Pasara lo que pasara con vosotros dos no parecía mal chico.

Sonrió ligeramente.

\- No, no lo era. Nunca lo fue… - solo un cobarde, pero eso podría perdonarlo. Podría olvidarlo perfectamente si todo iba bien ahora. Hacía demasiado tiempo de todo aquello y ahora estaba a gusto con todo lo que la rodeaba, no iba a echarlo a perder por miedos de adolescencia.

\- Solo por volver a verte poner esa cara de contenta, me alegro por ti, hija. De verdad que sí. Me alegro mucho por ti y si estás segura, adelante. Tú eres la que tiene que elegir su futuro y si te tienes que equivocar seguro que podrás arreglarlo todo a tiempo, así que no esperes que sea yo la que te diga lo que hacer.

\- Espero no equivocarme esta vez con él… - no, no entraba dentro de sus planes aquello. La sonrisa en la cara de la chica la delataba.

\- Oye, pero no vayas a pasarte todo el día con esa cara de tonta que solo te falta ir con luces de neón señalándote… A ver si va a ser todo mucho más serio de lo que yo…

\- ¡Mamá! – protestó antes de echarte a reír.

Solo por ver a su hija de aquel humor merecía la pena que se arriesgara. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta y no podía más que alegrarse por ella. Un error de chiquillos no tenía por qué condicionar la vida de Sora eternamente y si querían volver a intentarlo y él de verdad había cambiado no podía más que alegrarse por ellos.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, ojalá que todo os vaya bien… Y ahora, cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, que si tengo que cerrar la tienda esta tarde, seguro que no me pierdo nada importante.

* * *

 **A:** ¡ja! 8) No tenía nada de este capítulo escrito, me he puesto y la final me ha quedado hasta largo. Iba a partirlo en dos pero bueno, creo que puede ir del tirón y así os dejo un capitulillo largo. Esto suele ser lo normal que avanzo cada vez que me pongo al teclado y luego dependiendo de lo que pase en cada capítulo lo voy dividiendo o no en trocitos xDDD

La reacción de la madre de Sora tenía que ser diferente a la de los demás, tenía que ser ella la que, al menos de boca para dentro, no se entusiasmara tanto como los demás, seguro que ella tuvo que ver a su hija pasarlo bastante mal cuando era más jovencita. Pero creo que al final me ha gustado la reacción que ha tenido - y hablo como si no lo hubiera escrito yo XDDD Es lo malo de que los personajes te vayan por libre y acaben haciendo cosas solos cuando estás tecleando. Además, tenía que ser una situación más seria que la pataleta de Takeru, que posiblemente esté ofendido con Yamato por no haberle contando a él las cosas primero una semana o no jajaja

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y mañana... más. A ver si me da tiempo a escribir algo más hoy xD ¡Muchas gracias por al review! Un abrazo ❤❤❤


	46. No hagas eso

La vuelta al trabajo se había vuelto inevitable. Había retrasado demasiado todo lo que tenía que hacer y aunque había logrado tomar el control por fin de ella, no podía seguir remoloneando. Había cumplido con su promesa de irse unos días con Biyomon para llevarla a conocer otros lugares y ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a su vida adulta laboral.

Por suerte, por pereza que pudiera darle, adoraba demasiado su trabajo y había sobrellevado la vuelta a la rutina.

\- Vete a casa ya, Haru – le dijo a la chica que parecía estar haciendo tiempo para que ella se fuera.

¿No necesitas ayuda con algo más?

\- No, no te preocupes, estoy revisando unos bocetos. Vete, yo ya volveré cuando termine - le dijo enseñándole su libreta personal de trabajo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- De verdad, ya volveré yo cuando termine, no tienes que esperarme.

Cedió finalmente empezando a recoger sus cosas y saliendo cuando estuvo todo listo. Volvió a centrarse en sus cosas, desplegando los papeles y todos sus utensilios de trabajo. Cuando se ponía finalmente a trabajar era capaz de quedarse absorta en lo que tenía entre manos e ignorar todo lo que la rodeaba, por lo que no se enteró de que su teléfono sonó un par de veces. Ni siquiera estaba pendiente de dónde podía haberlo dejado.

* * *

\- No contesta…

Haru se había detenido unos metros más más allá de la salida al encontrarse con una cara, que, a aquellas alturas, le resultaba más que conocida.

\- Se habrá olvidado de que tiene el teléfono con ella y estará trabajando en su mundo – lo intentó de nuevo, viendo que la llamada acababa cortándose al no contestar Sora.

\- No pasa nada, me acerqué hasta aquí porque yo tampoco era capaz de dar con ella, pero si dices que está trabajando – Yamato había decidido acercarse por el lugar y por suerte se había encontrado con la ayudante de Sora antes de que se fuera.

\- Sí, pero que se aguante, que tendríamos que haber salido hace ya un rato y todavía pretendía quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta trabajando. Puedo dejarte subir si quieres, solo no me la mates del infarto que a ver luego de qué vivo yo – ofreció, divertida ante la situación.

\- No quiero molestarla si está trabajando.

\- Sí, seguro que se lo va a tomar como una molestia…

El rubio arqueó una ceja, sorprendido y en parte divertido por el comentario. Quizás entendía por qué tenían ambas tan buena relación, porque al escucharla hablar podría haber imaginado que con él estaba Mimi. Le recordaba a ella, solo que aún tenía poca confianza con el resto como para ser tan directa. Aquella vez era la primera que hacía algún comentario más directo.

\- Diré que es todo culpa tuya – cedió finalmente relajando el gesto para que no pensara que le había molestado el comentario.

* * *

Se había quedado en la puerta, apoyado en el marco, observándola casi sin atreverse a interrumpirla. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, reconocía aquella escena, la había visto muchas veces. Cuando estaba concentrada parecía olvidarse de todo lo demás, con la vista fija en su cuaderno, lápiz en mano en la otra y una expresión de concentración que la delataba.

Casi que le daba miedo y apuro romper aquel momento, pero era mejor hacerse notar o si levantaba de golpe la cabeza y lo veía probablemente la asustaría. Carraspeó con cuidado, intentarlo hacerlo de la forma más brusca posible. No tardó en ver dos ojos canela clavados en él con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Magia – sonrió, divertido-. Me ha dejado subir – se encogió de hombros sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí exactamente? – sonrió, finalmente.

\- No te creas, solo estaba pensando cómo hacerme notar sin que te diera un infarto… - se acercó finalmente hasta donde ella estaba, colocándose detrás para poder observar lo que había estado haciendo-. ¿Nuevos proyectos?

\- Más o menos – se apartó ligeramente hacia atrás para dejarlo ver mejor-. Solo son ideas…

No entendía gran cosa, pero igualmente se inclinó para observar mejor los bocetos notando que entonces con ese gesto la espalda de ella quedaba pegada a él. Aprovechó para posar una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y con la otra pasar algunas hojas.

\- No hace falta que intentes poner cara de entendido – le dijo riéndose, mirando hacia arriba-, tú mejor limítate a la parte de ir luego a comprar – se echó más hacia atrás, usándolo como apoyo a pesar del respaldo y levantando la cabeza para observarlo.

\- Eh, a lo mejor puedo dedicarme a hacerte la competencia ahora, ¿tú qué sabes si pongo cara de entendido por algo o no? – desvió la mirada de los dibujos al escuchar su risa.

Se inclinó algo más, dejando un leve beso en el cuello antes de volver a ponerse recto, aprovechando para observar el lugar, distraído. Lo siguió con la mirada, aprovechando para relajar la postura, recogiendo sus cosas de encima de la mesa. El gesto de Yamato había provocado que un cosquilleo la recorriera, haciendo que olvidara cual fuera la idea que tuviera en mente hasta aquel entonces.

\- ¿Está todo a tu gusto? – comentó, poniéndose en pie y quedándose apoyada en la mesa.

\- Más o menos – se giró hacia ella, notando el cambio de posición, acercándose entonces a ella hasta colocarse delante-. ¿Te he molestado?

\- No, no me corre prisa lo que estaba haciendo – llevó las manos hacia la camisa de él, colocándole los cuellos distraída-. Y de todas las interrupciones que se me pueden ocurrir no ha sido de las peores.

\- ¿Cómo que de las peores, eh? – llevó los dedos a sus costados, pinchándola con ellos para luego volver a repetir el gesto de antes.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo con un tono a medio camino entre la queja y la risa.

\- ¿El qué? – no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa de medio lado y aunque ella no lo viera podría imaginarse perfectamente la cara que estaba poniendo, antes de volver a pincharla, aunque sabía que no se refería a eso.

\- Y eso tampoco – aquella vez se ganó un pequeño manotazo por haberla provocado dar un salto.

Apartó las manos, riéndose ahora abiertamente de ella por ambas cosas en general. Precisamente aquella escena podría llegar a recordarles a años atrás, solo que ni se había llevado el manotazo por los pinchazos ni la advertencia por acercarse más de la cuenta. Lo que no tenía claro era el por qué, si porque él no se hubiera atrevido o porque ella se hubiera puesta del mismo color que un tomate.

La miró, divertido por la situación-. No tiene pinta de que tampoco te moleste mucho – acabó por decir, posando ahora las manos a ambos lados de ella, pero en aquella ocasión sobre la mesa.

\- Claro que me molesta, así que no me tientes a demostrártelo que yo para encima araño – una amenaza completamente adulta y seria, pero que o dudaría en llevar a cabo si era necesario.

Aquello sí que lo rizo reírse, sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo perfectamente que la amenaza era real, casi tanto como que no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba diciéndole. Intentó ponerse serio, a pesar de todo, observándola unos segundos.

\- No me refería a eso – acabó por soltar.

Le tomó unos segundos a Sora darse cuenta, notando como, sin poder evitarlo notaba un calor más intenso empezando a formarse en su cara. Sin duda era el mejor momento para no comportarse como una persona seria de su edad… Interiormente se maldijo por no ser capaz de disimular ni tan siquiera con aquello.

\- ¿Tú crees? – a pesar de todo, lo intentó-. No te lo tengas tan creído…

Aquellas palabras no fueron un intento de provocación, no se atrevería a tanto. Se había vuelto alguien mucho más segura en sí misma, pero en aquellos momentos en los que la situación de ambos estaba tan indefinida, tampoco sería propio de ella. Sin embargo, una parte de su cabeza no pudo evitar que sí que le sonara como tal.

Sonrió divertido a pesar de todo, sin saber muy bien como tomarse sus palabras. No era tampoco su intención cuando se había acercado a ella, no había pensado absolutamente en nada cuando había rozado suavemente su cuello, solo había sido un gesto cariñoso. Contuvo la risa cuando se dio cuenta de que dentro de su cabeza estaba teniendo exactamente las mismas dudas que tendría un crío de quince años, aunque él a esas edades estuviera más preocupado por si estaba bien cogerla tan siquiera de la mano o no. Siempre se habían tomado las cosas con otro ritmo… Aunque también tenía que reconocer que eso solo había sido con Sora. Claro que tenía que reconocer que era la única especie de "pareja", si es que a aquellas edades se podía considerar como tal, seria que había tenido.

\- Se supone que el estirado cubito de hielo siempre he sido yo – acabó por decir, intentando ganar algo más tiempo antes de decidir qué hacer, si dejarle de nuevo su espacio a la chica o… o no dejárselo.

\- No, tú eres el rancio que solo se comunica con monosílabos – era una aclaración importante que hacer.

Sonrió ligeramente de medio lado antes de acercarse de nuevo. Era lo que quería hacer y si dijera lo contrario estaría mintiendo descaradamente. Solo que aquella vez no le dedicó un simple roce, sino que fue un gesto más estudiado. Jamás se le habría ocurrido en otros tiempos hacer aquello, jamás. Y ahora, simplemente parecía lo correcto, al menos en su cabeza. Y, en el fondo, era lo que quería hacer. Por eso cuando se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella aprovechando que estaba apoyada contra la mesa, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuello lentamente y con cuidado.

Primero la notó ponerse tensa, pero no tardó en notar la presión de las manos de ella colándose bajo sus brazos para posarlas en su espalda tirando de él contra sí misma. Eso fue lo que le dio ánimos para darle algo más de intensidad a sus movimientos antes de llegar hasta el oído de ella.

\- Lo de los monosílabos creo que lo tengo más trabajado ya – murmuró sin levantar demasiado el tono antes de alejarse lo suficiente para observarla notando un brillo diferente en la mirada de Sora. Era la primera vez que lo observaba de aquella forma. Y le gustaba.

Fue la pelirroja la que se estiró para, a la vez que le daba un tirón, iniciar un beso. Podría decir que con la interrupción de la noche en la que la había dejado en casa, todo el caos de aquellos días y todo lo que había tenido que hacer, de repente parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado en falta aquello. No se fue por las ramas, ni se anduvo con tonterías en aquella ocasión, sino que fue ella la que tomó el control de aquel beso. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta la tranquila charla que habían estado teniendo minutos atrás parecía haber quedado del todo en el olvido. Sus dedos se habían cerrado en torno a los cuellos de la camisa de él, tirando de él contra ella, mientras que intentaba alargar más el momento se separarse solo haciéndolo cuando la falta de aire fue notable.

Podría jurarlo aunque nadie lo creería, pero Yamato no había llegado tan siquiera a plantearse aquello, no en aquel momento, sino desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar ya semanas atrás. Dentro de todos los asuntos pendientes entre ellos dos, se había olvidado por completo de ello, había tenido otras prioridades en la cabeza. Pero ahora la cosa era diferente, tenerla ahí a tan escasa distancia hacía que no pudiera alejar la idea. No la dejó recuperar el aliento cuando se separó del beso, volviendo a rondar su cuello, haciendo algo de presión con su propio cuerpo para hacerla retroceder y que en vez de estar apoyada en la mesa se quedara sentada sobre la misma.

\- ¿No te parece que no estamos en el lugar más apropiado para esto? – le dijo con la voz entrecortada, dejándose mover y dejando la cabeza hacia atrás para proporcionarle mejor acceso.

\- Primero: contigo cualquier lugar es apropiado para lo que sea. Y segundo, ¿por qué no iba a serlo? Estamos solos, ¿no?

Sí, completamente solos. Quizás el único lugar donde podrían estarlo de verdad, pero… se mordió el labio, dudosa, intentando pensar alguna excusa que le sirviera para argumentar que no tenía razón. No la había, mirase por dónde mirase. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ninguna. Apreció el gesto de que se hubiera detenido esperando por el "permiso" de ella para continuar.

\- Tienes razón – contestó finalmente.

De tener la cabeza pensando en algo más que en Yamato en esos momentos le habría parecido hasta gracioso que ella misma hubiera aceptado aquella idea con tanta facilidad, se habría muerto de la vergüenza. Aunque el menos de los problemas en esa situación hubiera sido el lugar.

Las palabras de Sora fueron lo único que necesitó para volver con lo que estaba haciendo a sabiendas de que nadie iba a volver y de que nadie iba a ir a molestarlos. Por eso, cuando pasado un rato la situación pudo tener un momento de claridad, lo único que hizo fue cogerla contra él para llevarla hacia el sofá que había visto en su repaso visual al estudio.

\- ¿Ves? Ya te dije que no me parecía que te molestara demasiado – había murmurado en el oído de ella antes de, por una vez en mucho tiempo, dejarse llevar completamente.

El último pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Sora que estuviera relacionado con algo que no fueran solo ellos dos fue lo mucho que le iba a costar volver a concentrarse en aquella estancia…

* * *

Vale, aquí estamos... le he dado unas cuantas vueltas a este capítulo porque, por fin, rompe con la línea que siempre he llevado. Tampoco es una temática en la que suela centrarme demasiado, pero cuando es necesaria, es necesaria, por eso lo he dejado de al forma más sutil que se me ha ido ocurriendo. Ya sabéis, para negociaciones con tomates, os puedo pasar alguna tienda de confianza donde los vendan buenos... :D

A: tiene que haber variedad de reacciones desde las de "no sé si estoy me gusta o no, pero prefiero no meterme"(Toshiko), pasando por las "ten cuidado con lo que haces no vayas a acabar mal otra vez pero me alegro por vosotros dos" (Taichi), "No es asunto mío, pero me alegro mucho por vosotros" (resto de personajes), "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ❤_❤ " (Mimi, Takeru). Así que me he centrado en las más interesantes, claro e_e

Seguro que durante la boda los tenía controlados todo el mundo que los conociera. Estaban con todo el grupo minutos antes, a alguno se le tuvo que ocurrir echarlos en falta en algún momento. Y con lo mal que disimulan, debe de quedar solamente Koushiro sin enterarse de lo que está pasando - sí, probablemente acabo de aceptar como canon que aun no se haya enterado jajajajaja).

Este era el capítulo al que me refería con que lo tenía ahí ahí y que tenía que hacer algunas modificaciones antes de publicarlo, por eso aproveché para meter cosas entre medias como las reacciones de ayer. Ya lo he movido de sitio varias veces, originalmente, la conversación sobre qué era lo que le había pasado a él ocurría justo después de esto, pero al final lo he cambiado a otra cosa que... de noche, o mañana, según e_e subiré. Este capítulo es más largo que otros, pero es que no se me ocurría por dónde cortarlo sin que quedase un trocito muy corto o que me llegara un tomatazo de pleno xDDDD

Espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque ya te digo que no suele ser la línea por la que más me suelo meter cuando escribo, así que puede que haya quedado ahí, ahí. Muchas gracias por tus review, siempre me sacan una sonrisita cuando me llegan las notificaciones jajaja ¡Un saludo! ❤❤❤


	47. Creo que

Cuando se puso en pie no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, cada detalle, era algo que escapa a su control y más en aquella situación. Ni siquiera cuando la vio recoger del suelo la camisa que anteriormente había llevado puesta él para ponérsela por encima mientras que aceleraba el paso para contestar la llamada.

Quizás se les había ido de las manos la situación, pero ¿qué había de malo en aquello? No eran dos niños que tenían que andar escondiéndose o que ni siquiera se atrevieran a pensar en aquellas cosas. Eso lo habían dejado ambos atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Así que no, no había absolutamente nada por lo que debiera de arrepentirse.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó divertida tras haber colgado, volviendo a acercarse hasta el sofá de la sala donde se había quedado él recostado.

\- ¿No puedo mirarte? – porque podría pasarse horas haciéndolo.

\- ¿No lo has hecho bastante ya? – sonrió antes de volver a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada notando como la rodeaba automáticamente con él.

\- No creo que vaya a ser algo de lo que me canse demasiado pronto – bajó la cabeza para dejar un beso en el cabello de ella.

Notar los finos dedos de Sora acariciando su pecho con suavidad era una sensación agradable, incluso relajante. Por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de tener que decir nada simplemente para rellenar un vacío, solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Fue ella quien, pasado un rato, levantó la vista hacia él-. ¿Has vuelto a pensar en si vas a volver a tu puesto?

\- ¿Hm? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – bastante se acordaba él de cualquier cosa que estuviera más allá de aquellas paredes en esos momentos.

\- Lo sé, pero… se me ha venido a la cabeza ahora… si te molesta que saque el tema no pasa nada – volvió a morderse el labio, ahora dudosa por haber metido la pata y haber estropeado el momento.

Tardó en tener respuesta. Yamato se quedó con la mirada fija en el techo, serio, sin decir nada hasta pasado un tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno-. Sigo sin saber qué hacer – confesó finalmente antes de coger aire y soltarlo muy lentamente. Se revolvió, para poder girarse ligeramente y mirarla mejor al hablar-. El accidente me hizo replantearme muchas cosas, pero si no hubiera sido por eso no estaría ahora mismo aquí – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Contigo.

\- Ya lo sé, y jamás se me ocurriría reprocharte nada por haber querido volver a casa… - subió su mano por su torso hasta el pelo de él, retirándoselo ligeramente hacia atrás en una caricia-. Pero no me gustaría que luego te arrepintieras… para llegar a dónde tú estabas hay que querer. Hay que tener una verdadera vocación para ello, ¿podrías pasar el resto de tu vida así?

Si no fuera porque el tema era lo suficientemente delicado le haría hasta gracia escucharla. Cada palabra que decía era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando se ponía a pensar en el tema-. No lo sé, Sora. Es lo que me da miedo a mí también. Dejarlo y arrepentirme toda mi vida de lo que habría podido ser. Pero… antes era diferente. Antes quería llegar lo más lejos posible, tenía otras aspiraciones…

\- ¿Y ahora ya las has conseguido?

\- Sí, ese es el problema. Ahora solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, empezando por esto, empezando por ti.

\- Yo no soy el problema y lo sabes – sabía a lo que se refería-. Todo es diferente, te lo dije el otro día. Yo soy la primera que tiene que pasar temporadas fuera por motivos laborales…

\- No solo es eso – le dijo, tras volver a quedarse unos segundos en silencio.

Si no fuera porque apenas estaban empezando con aquella especie de relación entre ellos quizás hubiera sido más sencillo explicar qué era lo que le daba miedo. Sabía que la chica había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia conviviendo con la ausencia de su padre, viendo a su madre sola, esperando… Aunque fuera demasiado pronto para pensar en cualquiera de aquellas cosas, ¿cómo iba a proponerle exactamente lo mismo?

\- Mis ausencias son de meses, incluso años. Eso no es vida, ni para ti ni para mí. Si sigo por ese camino acabará con todo lo demás que esté fuera de mi trabajo. Absolutamente con todo, no hay nadie que pueda aguantar eso…

Lo dejó hablar, manteniendo la mirada fija en él, quien volvía a observar el techo, mientras jugaba con su cabello todavía. No se atrevió a decir nada, sabía lo raro que era que Yamato comenzaba a hablar de temas tan delicados y personales, incluso con aquellos en los que más confiaba.

\- Mi padre está solo, prácticamente me ha pedido que me quede en casa en vez de ponerme a buscar apartamento. Mi hermano tiene su vida… una vida que me estoy perdiendo también por estar siempre lejos. No quiero perderme todo eso tampoco. Y menos hora que te vuelvo a tener a mi lado.

\- ¿Nunca antes te habías parado a pensar en todo eso? – murmuró sin alzar apenas la voz.

\- No, nunca. Mientras que todo iba bien solo esperaba llegar más y más lejos.

\- Yamato… nadie debería de meterse en tu decisión. Pero… yo creo que si lo dejas, te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Tiene que haber una forma de que puedas estar al lado de los que te importan también.

\- No lo sé, quedé en ponerme en contacto con mi superior dentro de unas semanas, aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo – distraído todavía con el techo, bajó por fin los ojos hacia ella-. Te prometo que lo pensaré y que tomaré la decisión que realmente me parezca la correcta.

\- Seguro que sí… - sonrió para darle ánimos antes de estirar el cuello para alcanzar sus labios intercambiando ahora un beso dulce y lento que poco tenía que ver con los que habían compartido hacia un rato.

Se dejó llevar por ella y cuando se separó, acarició con suavidad su mejilla un par de veces. Era un tema delicado, muy delicado, pero en aquellos momentos solo le importaba Sora y tenerla a su lado. Se las arregló para girar algo más, dejando que la espalda de ella quedara apoyada sobre el sofá de nuevo, atrapándola así entre él y la tela.

\- Creo que tú y yo estábamos negociando algo importante cuando te sonó el teléfono…

Esa fue su declaración de intenciones antes de decidir que no, que aunque la imagen de ella vestida solo con su camisa fuera muy agradable, aquella noche, tras quince años de espera, había descubierto que le gustaba mucho más sin ella. Permitió que dejara el tema, no quería agobiarlo ni pecar de pesada. Además, había encontrado una forma muy efectiva para convencerla de ello.

* * *

Cuando entró en casa ya era tarde y estaba todo en silencio. Ni siquiera se veía luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta de Haru. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Sora se descalzó y todo sus cosas colgando en el perchero de la puerta, comenzaba a subir hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? – le preguntó la voz somnolienta de su compañera digimon.

\- Lo siento… ¿te he despertado?

\- No… te estaba esperando – un bostezo la delató.

Sonrió, acercándose hasta ella para tumbarse a su lado, dándose una ligera caricia cerca del hocico. Los ojos de Biyomon la miraron, curiosos.

\- Estás diferente – le dijo de repente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Sí, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan contenta… me alegro mucho por ti, Sora.

Giró la cabeza, observándola. ¿Cómo no iba a adorar a aquella pequeña ave que llevaba a su lado toda su vida? No sabría lo que habría sido de ella si jamás se hubieran conocido. Sonrió sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

\- Porque lo estoy.

\- Es por Yamato, ¿verdad?

\- Biyomon… creo que me estoy volviendo a enamorar de él – si es que había dejado de estarlo en alguna ocasión.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido cuando habían estado juntos. Había sido otro tipo de amor, estaba segura, seguramente uno apropiado a la edad que tenían. Ahora todo era diferente y lo único que podía tener en común con el pasado era que, en aquellos momentos, no podía dejar de sonreír.

\- Menuda novedad me has ido a contar… - dijo de repente haciendo que ambas empezaran a reírse.

* * *

 **A:** ¿Si? ¿Te ha gustado? Aparte de porque era algo que tarde o temprano iba a haber pasado, al final cambié una conversación por otra para poder hacer el capítulo que estoy subiendo ahora. De hecho, por eso he estado evitando juntarlos en alguna fiesta como podrían haber sido la despedida que al final no he escrito porque soy demasiado fan de los despertares traumáticos y quería hacer las cosas bien. Simplemente por ese detalle no os la he colado en la historia porque me conozco xDDDDDD

Y el corte no ha sido corte, ha sido dejarles algo de intimidad a los pobrecillos xDDD Al menos no he cortado ninguna conversación importante a medias, eso puedo usarlo como mi defensa hasta el fin del mundo. De todas formas, creo que se nota mucho que lo que estoy subiendo ahora es exactamente lo que falta de ese capítulo, porque lo escribí todo junto y si no fuera porque estaba quedando demasiado largo lo hubiera subido de golpe. Así lo reparto en dos veces. Los anuncios de la novela de por la tarde que duran unas 5 horas... jajajaja

Espero que te guste este capítulo también y mañana nos leemos con algo nuevo, espero. ¡Un saludo!


	48. Dudas

Alargó la mano para apagar la alarma del despertador cuando comenzó a sonar. Sora no había necesitado de él para abrir los ojos aquella mañana, llevaba un rato despierta a pesar de haber llegado tarde a casa la noche anterior.

Cuando había querido conciliar el sueño las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Biyomon antes de que la digimon se quedara dormida volvieron a su cabeza. Era cierto, no había dicho ninguna mentira… sin embargo, al apagar la luz y querer dormirse, trajeron otra idea a su cabeza. Una idea que la hizo pasar de un extremo al otro.

Aquellas palabras trajeron a su mente la primera vez que había sido capaz de reconocerse a sí misma aquello y las consecuencias que habían tenido… Aquel maldito día que había abierto la boca para decirlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y todo lo que había tenido que pasar después de aquello… Tampoco entendía por qué se le había venido semejante idea a la cabeza de repente, aquella situación era claramente diferente.

No era una cría que se quedaría bloqueada si algo así pasara, ni lo dejaría escaparse sin más, sin darle ninguna razón lógica. Ni siquiera buscaría alguna forma de echarse la culpa a sí misma como había hecho en aquella ocasión. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer… había pasado de todo por su cabeza. Desde que todo aquello había sido culpa suya porque de alguna manera lo había presionado, hasta que realmente solo hubiera estado a su lado todo aquel tiempo por miedo a estropear la amistad de ambos. Era un miedo recurrente con el que había tenido que convivir en aquella época, a fin de cuentas, no tenía demasiado buen concepto de sí misma y las inseguridades habían causado más problemas de la cuenta.

¿Por qué entonces ahora, de repente, le daba por acordarse de todo aquello? ¿Alguna parte de su cabeza estaba asustada de que aquello pudiera avanzar y acabar de igual forma? Lo había reconocido, se había vuelto a implicar demasiado con él de una forma demasiado rápida… como si realmente nunca hubiera dejado de quererlo, cosa bastante probable. Ni siquiera tenía en cuenta el hecho de lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos o no horas antes, a esas alturas de su vida, no era un trámite tan relevante como podría haberlo sido en otros tiempos.

Se levantó, enfadada con sus propios pensamientos y se fue directa a la ducha para intentar sacarse las estupideces de la cabeza. Un buen chorro de agua fría directo a la cara al menos la despejaría.

¿A qué venían ahora esas dudas? ¿A qué venían ahora esos miedos?

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, otro despertador sonaba y era apagado antes de hacer su función al estar Yamato ya despierto también. La situación, era totalmente diferente. Se había despertado primero a pesar de haber llegado tarde y lo había hecho con un humor excepcional. Parecía que de repente absolutamente todo empezaba a encajar en su vida de nuevo.

Había estado una temporada sin dormir demasiado bien y por eso se había tomado las cosas con calma. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos acababa despertándose alterado, habiendo tenido alguna pesadilla con lo que ocurrido, por eso había dejado de lado su rutina madrugadora de todos los días hasta días atrás.

Estaba seguro de que lo bien que iban las cosas con Sora había hecho que todo aquello pasara a un segundo plano. Y aquel día, estaba de especial buen humor. Cuando había ido a buscarla la noche anterior, ni siquiera en el momento en el que había empezado a tantearla mínimamente, lo había hecho con la intención de que ocurriera algo entre ellos. Pero eso no quitaba que le pareciera totalmente correcto y apropiado, que le pareciera que había pasado porque así tenía que ser. Sonrió para sí mismo, recordando algunos momentos mientras que salía por la puerta de casa dispuesto a hacer su rutina de todos los días.

El calor había empezado a menguar en la ciudad por fin y el frescor de la mañana se agradecía. Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, donde podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, aunque aquella mañana sus pensamientos estuvieran fijos en una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos canela.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que se había sentido así. Y había sido precisamente por culpa de la misma persona. Simplemente había hecho que todo pareciera más sencillo, que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar no tendría por qué salir mal… Aquella vez no pensaba ser tan idiota de dejarlo pasar por miedo. No podía ser tan sumamente estúpido y cobarde y que por culpa de unos miedos infantiles perdiera todo aquello.

Cuando no eran más que unos críos y ella le había dicho que le quería todos los problemas que habían tenido sus padres se le vinieron a la cabeza y por eso se había asustado. Nunca había pensado que fuera la mejor opción para Sora tampoco. ¿Por qué iba a serlo? El carácter de ambos no podía ser más diferente y ella se merecía a su lado a alguien que realmente fuera más cercano, más abierto, menos frío. Luego, con el tiempo, había llegado a darse cuenta de que si ella había querido estar con él, él no era absolutamente nadie para decidir que no debería de hacerlo, no al menos queriendo estar también con ella. Había crecido y poco a poco todas esas estupideces se habían ido escapando de su cabeza. Lo había entendido años atrás.

Por miedo a que sus peores pesadillas se volvieran realidad él mismo las había hecho realidad y había acabado solo, amargado y sin saber cómo hacer para ganarse su perdón y volver a estar con ella. Ahora que parecía que lo había conseguido de nuevo no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada para estropearlo.

Quizás fuera demasiado pronto para hacerse ilusiones, ni siquiera sabía si la situación entre ellos se podía considerar la de una pareja o qué, pero le daba exactamente igual. Fuera lo que fuera, a él le servía.

Incluso llegaba a apreciar el interés de ella porque no dejara de lado su vida, su ocupación. Podría parecerle hasta gracioso que nada más decirle lo que había pasado en vez de asustarse o de decirle que hacía bien dejándolo hiciera exactamente todo lo contrario. Y no solo eso, sino que había insistido con ello. Y le había dicho exactamente lo que él pensaba, que si lo dejaba tarde o temprano se arrepentiría.

Se detuvo no demasiado lejos de la playa, aprovechando para descansar y recuperar el aliento unos segundos con la vista fija en el horizonte. Si lo dejaba tendría la opción de poder tener una vida normal, de buscar cualquier otra ocupación, de poder estar con su familia. Pero siempre tendría encima el fantasma de lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Si volvía… no solo volvía al riesgo, sino que iba a tener que volver a alejarse de todos ellos y por primera vez, estaba seguro de que aquello no era lo que quería.

Por el momento le daba igual, la excedencia que le habían concedido tras el accidente duraría hasta el cambio de año. Tenía aún tiempo para saber qué haría, no tenía que volver loco a nadie más.

Aquel día le fue imposible concentrarse incluso en su trabajo. Había tenido que reunirse con unos representantes de una empresa de telas y no había estado a lo que tenía que estar en todo el rato. Finalmente, para salir del paso como había podido había dicho que tenía que pensarse bien todos los detalles y que le dejaran los papeles de la oferta para que pudiera revisarlos con calma. Aunque sabía que sería revisarlos por primera vez.

\- Haru, encárgate tú de los recados que me lleguen. No me encuentro demasiado bien – no entró en más detalles -, voy a irme a casa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila, supongo que será cansancio. Luego te veo, no te preocupes – cogió su chaqueta y salió con paso rápido para dar un paseo.

No tenía ganas de quedarse en su estudio, ni mucho menos de volver a casa. Tenía que despejarse la cabeza y dando un paseo iba a ser la mejor de sus opciones. No se fijó en dónde iba, ni por dónde pasaba, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus ojos se fijaron en el comienzo de una calle conocida. Y una voz demasiado familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **A:** bueno, hablando de cortes... Y además... una por otra. Pero me he apoderado de la brillantina y no la pienso soltar, así que voy a ir escondiendome de los tomatazos con ella ya. Primero por el cambio radical y segundo por cortar así de repente jajajaja Eso si no me llega ninguna queja por parte del jefe de nadie, claro T_T

Es lo bueno de que en el trabajo esté últimamente tan agobiada que no me dé tiempo ni de respirar, que sino te entendería. Mis melodramas de ese tipo suelen ser en el transporte público de la que voy y vengo, que en ocasiones me voy apuntando algunas cosas de las que quiero hacer y me entretengo riéndome sola o peor, cuando releo algo que ya tengo escrito para ver si quiero modificar algo xD El jefe raro no me mirará pero los que viajan a mi lado...

Dije que habría altibajos y que todo no iba a ser tan sumamente bonito. De hecho, considero que es una reacción bastante lógica la que está teniendo ella después de todo. Así... dos pasitos para adelante en el anterior, uno para atrás en este... ¿De quién será la voz conocida que le ha aparecido de la nada? Mañana... más :D - sí, mañana, tengo demasiado trabajo estas semanas por delante como para poder sentarme a escribir en paz T_T.

¡Un abrazo y mil gracias por tu review!

 **Annavi21** : es que ya les tocaba jajaja aunque como ya he dicho no suele ser mnli línea de escritura. Solo que cuando toca, toca. Y a estos pobrecillos ya les iba tocando después de todo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y espero que te guste este nuevo también un poquito más opuesto. Un saludo!!


	49. Si que me has echado de menos

_N/A: la parte en cursiva, como siempre, es un fb._

* * *

\- Oh, ¿venías a verme? – la voz de Taichi sonó a su espalda.

Sonrió, por primera vez en aquel día, antes de girarse hacia él y saludarle con un abrazo. No lo había visto desde que se había ido de viaje y, sin duda, era la cara que más necesitaba ver en un día como aquel.

\- Oye, oye, sí que me has echado de menos – aunque se sorprendió del gesto, no tardó en devolverle el abrazo-. Pero lo siento, yo ya no estoy en el mercado. Culpa tuya hace unos años, ya lo sabes.

\- Idiota – le dijo antes de separarse-. En realidad no venía a verte, es más, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

\- He acabado primero – se encogió de hombros. Si no veías a verme, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pues… creo que mi subconsciente sí que venía a verte, yo solo iba caminando pensando en mis cosas.

\- Ahá…

El moreno la observó atentamente, notando por fin que parecía que algo la preocupaba. Como hubiera hecho algo ya uno que él se sabía le iba a dar una colleja a ella por tonta y luego mandaba a Agumon a cumplir su amenaza de quemarle el trasero a Yamato a sabiendas de que Gabumon tampoco haría nada por ayudarlo porque estaría de parte de ellos.

\- Koemi no está, llegará más tarde, pero seguro que también se alegra de verte – le dijo mientras que le hacía un gesto para que entrara en casa.

\- ¿Ha vuelto muy morena?

\- ¿Por? Ni que hubiéramos estado haciendo el vago al sol un par de semanas – sonrió divertido.

\- No sé, una idea fortuita que pasó por mi cabeza – había hablado con ellos cuando ya habían vuelto a Tokyo, claro, pero tampoco les había hecho un interrogatorio.

Un ruido reclamó la atención de ambos, pudiendo ver cómo un par de ojos verdes grandes los observaban desde el sofá, habiéndose despertado de una siesta-. ¿Habéis traído comida? – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de él haciendo que ambos se echaran a reír.

Un rato más tarde, no pudo evitar el tema más y cruzándose de brazos apoyado en la mesa del salón, lanzó la primera pregunta al aire-. ¿Qué ha hecho ya?

No le sorprendió, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Negó con la cabeza antes de decir nada, ordenando sus pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- No ha hecho nada. Nada malo al menos – reconoció.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene esa cara de mustia? No me digas que no la tienes porque te tengo demasiado calada.

\- Pues… a que llevo desde ayer dándole vueltas a algo en mi cabeza y no puedo sacármelo ni siquiera trabajando – relajó poco a poco el gesto, apoyando las manos en la mesa y dejando la cabeza sobre ellas. En el fondo se sentía muy idiota por aquello.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sora?

\- Nada…

\- ¿Estás de morros porque no ha pasado nada? Si que os lo tomáis con calma…

\- No seas idiota – puso los ojos en blanco-. No es eso.

\- Entonces sí que ha pasado algo ya – sonrió divertido, intentando, al menos, que se riera un poco aunque fuera para llamarlo idiota.

\- ¿Mandas a tu hermana a espiarnos y a sacarnos fotos el día de tu boda cuando deberías de estar pendiente de cualquier cosa menos de nosotros dos y no eres capaz de enterarte de lo que pasaba realmente?

\- ¿El día de la boda?

\- El día de la boda.

\- Ten amigos para esto… ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- Es que no hay nada que decir, todavía están las cosas muy en el aire.

\- ¿Y por eso estás así?

\- No, estoy así porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy empezando a sentir cosas y la última vez que lo hice y me atreví a decírselo todavía me seguía causando pesadillas no hacía demasiado tiempo.

Podía permitirse ser tan directa y sincera con él porque no le estaba contando nada que no supiera. Él lo había vivido todo y había estado a su lado en cada momento, así que no era el gran descubrimiento del año. Apartó la mirada de él a pesar de todo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro antes de que se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a echarse para atrás? – resumió todos sus pensamientos en una sola frase.

\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a tener? Hasta el momento no ha hecho nada más que intentar acercarse de todas las maneras, de una forma en la que antes jamás lo habría hecho.

\- ¿Cómo una persona normal con capacidad de expresar sentimientos y aprecio por alguien quieres decir? Eso es que ya estás acostumbrada a entender el "idioma Yamato" y lo ves con buenas intenciones.

\- … - negó con la cabeza.

\- Sora… tiene gracia que sea yo el que te diga esto, ya que fui el primero en amenazarlo a él para que no se le ocurriera volver a rondarte pero… Creo que esta vez es diferente. Todos sabemos cómo es, lo conocemos… pero a la vez yo creo que ha cambiado. Hace mucho tiempo que cambió su visión del mundo, y especialmente contigo y no te hablo de ahora, sino de hace muchos años ya.

\- Sí, bueno… cualquiera lo diría – negó con la cabeza.

\- Si te lo digo es porque lo sé de primera mano. Y que ahora haya sido capaz de intentar recuperarte quiere decir bastante viniendo de él. No creo que se vaya a echar para atrás y salir corriendo, ni ahora, ni dentro de un año, ni de dos… Hazme caso.

Hablaba con conocimiento de causa y no porque conociera al rubio tan bien como a la chica, sino porque él mismo lo había vivido de primera mano también. Quizás aquello mismo debería de habérselo dicho a ella años atrás para que las cosas entre ellos fueran más sencillas, pero no lo había considera oportuno.

 _Knife of Day parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse de nuevo sin líder. O al menos esa había sido la conclusión que había sacado Taichi al ver pasar a los miembros de la banda hablando sobre el tema. Yamato no iba con ellos, debía de haberse quedado ensayando. Era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, cada vez era todo más complicado y la universidad estaba demasiado cerca como para perder tiempo con aquellas cosas._

 _Llegó a la sala en la que solían ensayar, viendo que había acercado, que su amigo estaba solo, de espaldas a él, bajo en mano. Hasta que no abrió la puerta y se asomó no pudo escuchar lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía estar ensayando una nueva canción, una que no había llegado a escuchar nunca con el grupo._

 _Y sabía por qué. No era una canción del tipo que podría escucharles a Knife of Day en un concierto normal, aquello sonaba mucho más parecido a una composición personal de él. Una de esas que ya le había pillado más veces._

 _\- Si no fueras tan idiota de tener que escribir las cosas por canción en vez de decirlas a la cara de la gente seguro que tendrías muchos más amigos – lo interrumpió. No necesitaba escuchar mucho más para saber de qué podría tratar._

 _\- ¿No sabes llamar? – había dado un salto sobre sí mismo y los papeles con la partitura se le habían caído al suelo. Alargó la mano de malas formas para cogerlos cuando Taichi se acercó para dárselas-. ¿No tienes clase particular hoy o qué?_

 _\- No, me he escapado. Vengo del hospital de comprobar que estén todos bien. Sin novedades por el momento – se adelantó a aclarar sabiendo que ese tema sí que le enteraba. Tomó asiento a su lado en el banco en el que Yamato estaba sentado-. ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? – soltó de golpe._

 _\- ¿El qué a quién?_

 _\- Ya sabes el qué y a quién – la mirada del moreno habló más que sus propias palabras._

 _\- ¿Para qué quieres que le diga nada?_

 _\- Para que te mande a paseo con motivo después de haber sido tú el que pasó de ella hace un par de años por cobarde – la sutileza tampoco era lo suyo-. ¿No te parece un poco estúpida esta situación? Allá donde va se te van los ojos detrás, cada vez que la ves con alguien te pones de un humor de perros y no te atrevas a negarme de qué iba lo que te acabo de escuchar. Así que, me repito, ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?_

 _\- No le voy a decir nada, Taichi – soltó tras unos segundos de silencio-. ¿Con qué cara le pido perdón y le digo lo que pasa?_

 _\- Con la misma con la que me lo estás diciendo ahora mismo._

 _\- No puedo, me va a mandar bien lejos si es que no deja de hablarme automáticamente. Y me lo tendría perfectamente merecido después de toda la basura que le he estado echando encima todo este tiempo._

 _\- Mira, Yamato… Digo esto porque te aprecio, pero la aprecio aún más a ella. Con ese carácter que tienes, tu mal humor y tus malos modos no sé cómo pudo pasar que ella se fijara en ti. Sobre todo porque no estamos hablando de alguien precisamente superficial. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y yo me tuve que aguantar y quitarme del medio porque lo que más me importaba era que ella fuera feliz – soltó sin contemplaciones, no era un tema que ninguno de ellos desconociera o no hubiera tratado años atrás-. Así que no me vengas ahora con estupideces de que no tienes derecho a querer volver con ella. Por si no te has dado cuenta o tu estupidez te impide verlo ella sigue queriendo estar contigo, así que puedes ir moviendo tu popular trasero._

 _Entrecerró los ojos. No se ponía rojo a esas alturas, ni mucho menos por lo que Taichi pudiera decirle, fuera del tema que fuera._

 _\- Yo lo he intentado, de verdad…_

 _\- No, no lo has intentado. Los monosílabos no son una forma de intentarlo. Y se merece más que tener que adivinarlo._

 _\- O haces algo o lo dejas estar y no quiero ni oír ni media palabra más del tema, ni que pongas malas caras si te enteras de que alguien la ha invitado a salir, no al menos más mala que la mía de amigo sobreprotector. Lo digo también por ti, solo porque algunos se equivoquen no quiere decir que tú tengas que dejar escapar lo que, seguramente, sea lo mejor que te va a pasar._

 _Lo vio bajar la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo ocultara su expresión._

 _\- Dentro de dos semanas es la graduación, haz el favor de ir a pedirle que vaya contigo de una vez – le soltó antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo._

Sonrió, recordando aquellas escenas del pasado en las que se empezaba a formar por fin su nueva versión de ver el mundo. Aquellos dos habían sido demasiado obvios siempre.

\- Hazme caso y no te preocupes. Como mucho preocúpate porque no le vuelva a dar por querer volver a su trabajo. Que a mí eso de que le dejan retirarse y que quiere hacerlo por las buenas no me convence, pero no es cosa mía.

\- Eso no sería malo, Taichi. Si así fuera yo estaría totalmente te acuerdo. Ya no soy una niña económicamente dependiente de mis padres que llora en un aeropuerto porque sabe que entre la universidad y lo caros que son los aviones van a pasar años hasta volver a verlo.

\- Vamos, que me estás diciendo que no te importaría tener ese tipo de relación con él y te tengo a punto de echarle a lloriquear porque tienes miedo de que al final sea Yamato el que salga corriendo… Al final a la que voy a tener que empezar a amenazar para que deje de hacer el idiota es a ti. Hazme caso, aprovecha que ha vuelto.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mucho más cálida que las anteriores antes de murmurar un suave "gracias".

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho ponerte a darle vueltas ahora? Porque si me estás diciendo que tú fuiste la que empezó todo otra vez el día de mi boda yo ya he tenido tiempo de irme de viaje dos semanas, volver, y hasta empezar a perder algo de color otra vez…

\- Pues… que las cosas van avanzando.

\- Ya, supongo, habéis tenido tiempo más que de sobra – la miró, notando como los ojos de la chica se desviaban hacia el digimon que parecía haberse vuelto a dormir, repentinamente notando de nuevo un cierto aire incómodo en Sora-. ¿No? ¿O te has empezado a comer la cabeza tú sola sin ayuda de nadie más?

\- No…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Y qué más da si ha pasado algo o no? Yo estaba sola en mi casa intentando dormir cuando me dio por ponerme a darle vueltas a todo.

\- Ya bueno, pero digo yo que no creo que te entrara la paranoia… de…. Repente – la observó. La observó detenidamente.

La conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, casi tanto como conocía a Hikari y los gestos y movimientos de ella la estaban delatando cada segundo más. De repente todo encajó en su cabeza, y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse.

\- Deja de reírte, idiota.

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? ¿Todo este drama por… eso? – tenía que reírse de ella.

\- No, no por eso. No fue por nada en concreto, simplemente empecé a pensar en cosas yo sola.

\- Ya, claro… - intentó ponerse serio porque iba a acabar tirándole algo a la cabeza-. Mira, si me lo permites, ya iba siendo hora. Y si me lo permites también, deja de darle vueltas de una vez. Tanto si está relacionado con que por fin hayáis hecho algo más que – alzó los dedos en el aire hace hacer el gesto de unas comillas – "ir de la mano", o como si es por todo lo demás.

\- Suena bastante razonable…

\- Claro que lo es. Y para que suene viniendo de mí ya tengo que tener mucha razón – se pemitió bromear ligeramente-. Pero, ahora quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que me he estado perdiendo… Y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

\- Pues… si de cotilleos va la cosa, yo me apunto – la voz de Koemi los sobresaltó a ambos al no haberla sentido entrar. Divertida al ver la cara de susto que se les había quedado se acercó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Y tú has traído algo de comer? – los ojos de Agumon volvieron a abrirse de su nuevo intento de siesta solo para cerrarse de nuevo con la negativa de la chica provocando una risa generalizada.

* * *

Cuando Sora se hubo ido Taichi la acompañó hasta la puerta, esperando unos segundos hasta que ella se perdió al final del pasillo para cerrar la puerta y girarse hacia, la que desde hacía muy poco, era su esposa.

\- Han vuelto -anunció al final.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Sora y Yamato. ¿Ves como sí que tenía razón?

\- Bueno cariño, si me vas a decir que de repente yo también tengo a Yamato rondándome con intenciones serias o no tan serias, yo también me dejaría con facilidad – sonrió de medio lado, haciendo el comentario especialmente para picotearlo.

\- Ya, ya... No es de tu tipo, a ti te gustan sin ser unos estreñidos emocionales – por suerte, no caía en aquellas cosas.

* * *

 **Nikanaka:** lo sé T_T Si lo peor es que yo también quiero subir cosas, pero tengo que racionarme lo que subo (o romper capítulos a medias que al final he preferido que vayan de golpe como es el caso de este porque no se me ocurría por dónde cortarlo), porque esta semana estoy con jornada completa y cuando llego a casa soy un bonito zombie que solo quiere dormitar. Y aunque tengo cosas escritas, no me quiero pillar xDDD Así que hasta que vuelva a tener un margen razonable, van a ir de uno en uno. De hecho ahora estoy a ver si escribo un poquito antes de que se me olvide lo que quiero hacer, pero será poca cosilla xDD

Sobre los temas un poco más subidos de todo, opino lo mismo que tú, pero realmente cuando soy yo la que escribe, prefiero quedarme en el lado más sútil. Quién sabe, cualquier día me da por el otro lado, pero, por el momento... Es lo que hay jajajaja. Obviamente que por ser adultos sabía que era algo que iba a pasar y aunque también podría haberlo dado por supuesto, pues oye, también viene bien salirme de la zona de confort de confort de vez en cuando ñ_ñ Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto los capítulos anteriores como el nuevo cambio hacia un lado con más dudas. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste este! Un saludo y mil gracias por tu review.

 **A:** ¿habías adivinado a quién se había encontrado? ¿Si? No sé tú, peor yo por el momento me he olvidado de la existencia del otro susodicho xDD Si vuelve a aparecer creéme que será para un fin muy concreto en caso de que se me ocurra usarlo para algo más, sino, creo que puedes estarte tranquila xDDDDD

Para compensar que solo os esté poniendo uno al día, como habrás notado, este es casi el doble de largo de lo normal. Como le he dicho a la user de arriba podría haberlo dividido en dos, pero creo que queda mucho mejor así, del tirón. Me hizo mucha gracia el otro día cuando me dijiste que querías que se enterasen Mimi y Taichi porque sabía que este capítulo estaba muy próximo... Así que deja de vigilar e_e xDDDDDD

Voy a ver si puedo adelantar un poquillo ahora de por dónde voy escribiendo porque hoy tendría que haber salido temprano del trabajo y acabé saliendo tres horas más tarde, así que a ese nivel de estrés estamos esta semana T_T Y no quiero perder el ritmo o me acabaré pillando y dejándoos sin actualizaciones diarias y jo, ahora que ya os tengo tan consentidos que no querría perder la constancia XD

Mil gracias por tu review y... desgraciadamente, ¡mañana más!


	50. No había más explicación que esa

Cuando volvía de camino a su casa agradeció que por fin empezaran a refrescar los días. El aire fresco en la cara la ayudaba a pensar con más claridad. Se le había ido el tiempo volando en compañía de Taichi y Koemi y cuando se había dado cuenta se había hecho tarde. Todo el trabajo que debería de haber hecho aquel día iba a tener que recuperarlo al siguiente. Y todo por tonta. Por ser una tonta como bien le había dicho su amigo.

No había más explicación que esa.

Odiaba esas ocasiones en la que sus inseguridades hacia todo en general tomaban el control y la hacían darle más vueltas a las cosas de las que debería. Tenía una edad para comportarse como una niña asustada o para darle tanta importancia a un pequeño detalle como el de la noche anterior.

No era tampoco el hecho de haber pasado la noche Yamato por fin tras tantos años lo que estaba haciéndole dar tantas vueltas a todo en su cabeza. El problema era que eso había sido el detonante de todo lo demás. De que se reconociera a sí misma que sí que estaba empezando a sentir cosas diferentes a todas las que recordaba y había llegado el miedo. Miedo a acabar mal de nuevo por culpa de los… ¿miedos de él?

Frenó en seco en medio del paseo.

Fue como si algo de repente hiciera click en su cabeza y todo cobrase sentido. Le había entrado el miedo y por eso, sin motivo alguno, había querido volver atrás. Se había acobardado por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro y ella misma había salido corriendo. Y todo eso solo había pasado en una noche y una mañana… Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Estaba exactamente en la situación contraria de quince años atrás. Ahora era ella la que quería alejarse por miedo… Y precisamente ella era la que sabía lo mucho que se podía dañar a la otra persona con aquello. Ahora, de repente lo entendía todo. Si ella había estado dándole tantas vueltas solo un día, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado Yamato en su día volviéndose loco con aquello? Estaba segura de que él no había ido corriendo en busca de un amigo al que contárselo, con el que hablar. O incluso peor, con la edad que tenían por aquel entonces, ¿qué era lo que iba a decir?

Resopló sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a retomar el paso. Estaba actuando como una niña tonta y asustada que tenía delante de ella su primera relación y no sabía ni lo que hacía. ¿Debería de olvidarse de todo? ¿Dejarse llevar y ver hasta dónde podía llegar aquella vez sin importar los riesgos? Esa había sido también su conclusión la noche anterior y hasta que las ideas estúpidas habían llegado a su cabeza le había parecido la más acertada del mundo.

Ni siquiera debería de darle importancia al hecho de haberse acostado. Eran mayorcitos y no era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez de ninguno de ellos dos. O al menos de ella, porque de él aunque no tenía pinta, no pensaba preguntarle tampoco. Se hubiera permitido darle tanta importancia a aquello si realmente hubiera sido esa situación, pero ya hacía muchos años de aquello.

¿Y qué hacía ella pensando en esas cosas en ese momento? Ella sola se las arregló para ponerse completamente roja hasta la punta de las orejas ante el simple recuerdo de aquello. A pesar de que era algo que podría recordar siempre con mucho cariño, pero a la vez era algo de lo que jamás pensaba hablar con nadie. Solo le faltaba que se enterase alguien… pasara el tiempo que pasara algo le decía que era mejor no sacar nada a relucir.

Al igual que algo también le decía que no tenía que seguir pensando en esas cosas. Sin duda todo aquello estaba empezando a afectarle más de la cuenta. El sonido de su propio estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hora era ya?

\- Ya era hora, ¿dónde te habías metido? – la voz de Haru la sobresaltó nada más que abrió la puerta.

\- Me entretuve… - le dijo mientras dejaba las cosas en el perchero-. Estaba con los recién casados.

\- Te he llamado varias veces y nada… Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos. He tenido que contarle una mentira a tu digimon para que no se fuera a buscarte.

\- ¿Me has llamado? – metió la mano en su bolso, buscando el teléfono, viéndolo apagado-. Se me debió de quedar sin batería. Lo siento – se acercó finalmente hasta ella-. Gracias por preocuparte.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Sí, oye, "soy mayorcita para ir y venir cuando me dé la gana" y la situación debería de ser a la inversa…

\- Ya, pero si te vas de repente con muy mala cara y luego cuando llego a casa no estás y no coges el teléfono… ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Si no fuera porque se me ocurrió que quizás estuvieras acompañada la habría dejado ir a buscarte.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Que habías avisado de que llegarías tarde y que no se preocupara.

\- Vale…

\- ¿Estás bien? Tienes mejor cara que cuando te fuiste, pero pareces algo desanimada.

\- No es nada, son tonterías mías. No hace falta que me digas nada, ya vengo con el sermón de casa de Taichi bien aprendido.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, realmente no. Pero ya sabes que me gusta montarme mis propias películas mentales.

\- Vale… ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que anoche llegaras a las tantas, verdad?

\- ¿No me andarás vigilando demasiado, verdad? – sonrió divertida por fin, antes de acercarse del todo a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Estoy bien, puedes estar tranquila. Ahora, a lo verdaderamente importante, ¿has cenado? Porque vamos a pedir algo ahora mismo o yo me acabaré cayendo redonda…

\- Claro, todo el día por ahí… No, no he cenado, justo iba a hacer algo ahora.

\- Vale, pues llama a dónde quieras, que yo voy a dejar el teléfono cargando.

Era fácil lo sencillamente que podía pasar de un extremo al otro con respecto a Yamato. Podía encontrarse pensando en él con la mejor de sus caras de tonta un segundo y acto seguido estar teniendo unos pensamientos que serían dignos de asustar a cualquiera. Pero, era lo normal, ¿no? Al menos eso se decía a sí misma. Tenían un pasado y eso iba a hacerla dudar. Sin embargo tampoco quería dejar que aquello le impidiera disfrutar de esa nueva oportunidad que parecían tener.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, a sabiendas de que ya tendría algo de batería subió para dejarse de tonterías de adolescente y llamarle, solo faltaría que pensara que había pasado algo y no le apetecía demasiado tener que andar dado más explicaciones de la cuenta. Especialmente a él, aunque quizás de todos fuera el más indicado, ya que era el único del que debería de importarle su opinión, no le apetecía tener que contarle el dolor de cabeza con el que se había pasado todo el día. Cogió el teléfono buscando el número antes de salir a la terraza a que le diera el aire, que no le iba a sobrar.

* * *

Le había extrañado no haber sabido nada de ella en todo el día, pero había supuesto que estaría ocupada, había tenido ya varias oportunidades de comprobar que precisamente trabajo no era lo que le faltaba. Por eso aquella vez había decidido dejarla más a su aire y que fuera ella la que diera señales si quería darlas. No era momento de empezar a dudar como un idiota del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

A pesar de todo, cuando a última hora del día el sonido del teléfono reclamo su atención, corrió a cogerlo antes de que la llamada se cortara, sonriendo estúpidamente al ver quién era la que llamaba. A él no se le había llegado a pesar tan siquiera por la cabeza que pudiera haber alguna clase de problema, y eso, viniendo de él con su inseguridad nata en todo lo relacionado con ella era algo digno de mención.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - fue su saludo.

* * *

 **A:** Sorrrrrprrrrrresa... e_e xDDD No, no tengo autocontrol xDD Eso y que lo que viene a continuación prefiero ponerlo todo como un bloque independiente de este, así que, trocito extra de buenas noches.

Porque los conoce como la palma de su mano. Además que ya puestos a hablar con alguien del tema mejor que fuera alguien que tuviera toda la información posible para tener que dar las menos explicaciones posibles. A Mimi hay cosas que es mejor no contarle si lo que uno pretende es tener una conversación medianamente coherente sin que acabe.

He dejado alguna cosilla a medio insinuar en este capítulo que ya pensaré qué hacer con ella, pero bueno, eso para quien quiera darse cuenta, y si pasa desapercibida si al final me da por indagar un poquito más por ahí ya se verá - se va dando saltitos tras haber lanzado la indirecta.

Te juro que estoy intentando escribir esto y no me concentro xDD Acabo de llegar de estar todo el día trabajando y ya hasta veo borroso... Pero a ver si termino una cosita que tengo desde ayer a medias porque no quiero dejarlo así y que se me acabe acumulando.

Muchas gracias por tu review, y... ya veremos qué hago o dejo de hacer con el otro pobrecito e_e Que quizás pueda ser de utilidad más adelante... o no :D

¡Un abrazo!


	51. Otras cosas

\- ¡Ey! – saludó cuando la puerta se abrió delante de él.

La llamaba del día anterior había llegado a tiempo para evitar que pudiera llegar a plantearse que algo raro podría haber pasado y la excusa del trabajo atrasado era demasiado coherente y hasta real como para poner en duda cualquiera de sus palabras. Además, el hecho de que fuera ella la que hubiera ofrecido verse al día siguiente eliminó cualquier rastro de dudas.

\- Hola – Sora sonrió apartándose para dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Has acabado todo lo que tenías que hacer ya?

\- No, no te creas -y no mentía con aquello-. Pero ya lo terminaré, tranquilo, tampoco corre prisa… - puso una pequeña mueca de fastidio aunque le duró poco ya que cuando se acercó a saludarla con un corto beso no puedo evitar sonreírle al apartarse-. ¿Tú? ¿No te has aburrido ya de no tener nada qué hacer?

\- Eh, que intentar poner un poco de orden entre el caos que tiene mi padre montado en casa cuenta como ocupación.

La respuesta de ella fue negar con la cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo antes de hacerle un gesto para que no se quedara allí parado en la puerta. Caminando tras ella fue cuando se fijó en que tenía el gesto algo cansado.

\- ¿Segura que quieres salir?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Pues… pareces cansada, podemos quedarnos si quieres – le daba bastante igual dónde ir o qué hacer, llegados a aquel punto la compañía era lo único que le interesaba.

\- Ah… - podría haber jurado que notó cómo se le encendían ligeramente las mejillas ante ese comentario ya que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que quizás si tenía aspecto cansado no estuviera dando su mejor imagen, pero, automáticamente, su yo más adulta le dio una colleja a su propio pensamiento-. La verdad es que llevo un par de días de no parar y he dormido poca cosa.

\- Pues entonces no se hable más.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a importarme?

\- Pues porque ahora mismo estoy sola pero seguro que acaba volviendo Haru.

\- ¿Y? A mí no me molesta, tranquila. Y además, ¿sola? ¿No está Biyomon contigo?

\- No… le dije a mi madre que se quedara con ella hoy, para que no estuviera tanto tiempo sola mientras que estábamos en el estudio. Creo que me ha vendido y ahora le gusta ayudarla con las flores… - se encogió de hombros.

Le gustaba la idea de que ellas dos pasaran tiempo juntas. Su madre estaba mucho tiempo sola, más ahora que ella ya no vivía en casa. Y no quería que su compañera pasara todo el día encerrada en casa sin nada mejor qué hacer. Era la mejor solución, lo sabía.

\- Pues… ¿por qué no terminas eso del trabajo que tenías que hacer tranquilamente primero?

\- ¿Qué? O no, no, no… No te preocupes.

\- No, termínalo. Si has estado apurada y te queda algo por revisar aprovecha…

Lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, sorprendida. ¿De verdad? Quizás las paranoias que le habían entrado la noche anterior habían sido una completa estupidez y Taichi tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aquello automáticamente hizo que notara un cosquilleo agradable recorriéndola antes de sonreírle.

\- Quince minutos máximo y estoy lista – le dijo antes de acercarse a unos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

Aquellos papeles que había ignorado en su reunión del día anterior y que había estado dejando de lado. Sabía lo que ponían perfectamente, solo tenía que comprobar que todo lo que estaba en ellos fuera lo correcto y lo que se había hablado.

El mejor entretenimiento que encontró Yamato mientras que ella terminaba de revisar aquello fue observarla. Después de tanto tiempo, habia descubierto que podía seguir siendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Le hacía la forma distraía con la que daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la mano mientras que leía y eso era porque se lo había visto hacer muchas veces, tiempo atrás. Algunas cosas sí que no habían cambiado en ella y eso era algo importante a tener en cuenta ya que la nueva fachada exterior parecía ser completamente diferente.

Parecía que daba igual la versión de Sora con la que se cruzara, que siempre iba a tener la misma reacción hacia ella. Al menos aquella vez estaba seguro de que él, por primera vez en la historia de ellos dos, estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver exactamente tal cual era. Y aunque su cabeza le dijera que quizás no fuera la mejor idea del mundo, era lo que tenía que hacer si pretendía que las cosas funcionaran con ella.

El sonido del golpeteo de teclas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo que había abierto la pantalla del ordenador y que estaba escribiendo algo. Pasados unos minutos volvió a bajarla y a mirar hacia él-. Listo.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, solo tenía que contestar a unos detalles de una reunión de ayer

\- ¿Y solo para eso tuve que insistirte para que lo acabaras?

\- Oye, intentaba usarte de excusa para librarme de tener que hacerlo, así que ahora no te hagas la víctima – bromeó.

\- Sí, claro, así luego puedes echarme la culpa a mí porque por mi culpa pierdes horas de sueño.

\- Ni que fuera una mentira – podría haber interpretado ese comentario de cualquier forma, pero, el gesto de ella le hizo extrapolar sus palabras.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreírle de aquella forma, quedándose algo desubicado al principio hasta caer en la cuenta de a lo que ella se podía estar refiriendo. Le duró poco el gesto, al empezar la chica a reírse abiertamente de él sin poder evitarlo. Se había puesto rojo. Él, a esas alturas.

En otro tipo que ella se estuviera riendo así de él le hubiera molestado, pero no pudo más que intentar fingir seriedad-. No creo que tengas mucho problema tampoco con el motivo de la pérdida de horas de sueño.

Le dio unos segundos de margen mientras que dejaba el ordenador encima de la mesa para alargar el brazo hacia ella y darle un tirón y acercársela. La pilló por sorpresa y no puso ninguna resistencia con la única reacción por parte de ella en forma de risa. De repente se sentía un poco idiota por todo lo que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante el día anterior. Muy idiota… Al menos había llegado a entender por fin lo que podía haber pasado por su cabeza en su día.

Cuando se dejó arrastrar con él decidió que era buena idea usarlo de cojín, quedándose con la cabeza sobre su hombro para sentir poco después su brazo rodeándola.

\- Ayer me encontré con el señor diplomático por la calle.

\- No lo he visto desde que volvió – le había contado la jugarreta de la llamada, claro.

\- Ya, yo tampoco había tenido tiempo. Fue pura casualidad pero acabé secuestrada cuando llegó Koemi también – levantó la vista, lanzándole una mirada ligeramente significativa.

\- ¿Qué tal el tercer grado?

\- Muy bien – se empezó a reír de nuevo-. Bastante bien para lo que me esperaba, la verdad.

\- Debe de haberlo amenazado muy seriamente Mimi también para que haya cambiado de parecer con tanta facilidad.

Se encogió de hombros. En realidad el cambio sabían ambos perfectamente de dónde derivaba. Simplemente era preocupación, por ambos, pero también era alguien listo que los conocía y tenía ojos en la cara. Cuando había llegado al punto en el que era mejor dejar de intentar evitar que acabaran así, había decidido pasarse al bando contrario. Bajó la mirada de nuevo, dudando unos segundos.

Aquella vez quería hacer las cosas bien, ¿hasta qué punto debería de callarse todo lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza? Algo le decía que en esa ocasión era mejor que estuvieran con todas las cartas sobre la mesa, aunque se le hiciera raro pensar en la idea de hablar el tema con él. Pero claro, ¿con quién mejor que con Yamato?

\- También estuve hablando con él de otras cosas… - terminó por murmurar con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón.

\- ¿Hm?

* * *

 **A:** Sí, soy lo peor del mundo xDDDD A vosotros os viene bien, pero yo luego me ando quejando por los rincones xDDDD Al menos tengo algo de margen y quería organizar las cosas para que este capítulo fuera con el siguiente en el mismo día e_e

Es un detalle que tengo en mente que no sé si desarollar todavía o no porque sería una información que por el momento no es necesaria, pero bueno, sigo pensando qué hacer, puede que me entretenga en ir tirándoos la caña para la pesca de arrastre a ver si alguien se da cuenta y sino ya veré qué hago con ello. Tampoco es algo importante o relevante, o al menos por el momento. Te dejo dándole vueltas e_e

Y ya veremos, pobrecillo, eso es marginación. No ha hecho absolutamente nada más que provocar un minimomento de celos que nos ha venido de perlas las dos veces ❤ Si en el fondo hay que tenerle aprecio xDDDD

 **Nikanaka:** No, no, creo que me has interpretado mal. No sé si habrá algo que dé pie a lo que has entendido, pero en ningún momento me he querido meter a plantear si era o no la primera vez de él, daba por sentado que no xDDD Tienen ya una edad y habrán tenido tiempo de sobra para ello. Entre ellos obviamente, pero por separado obviamente no e_e Solo quería dejar caer un poco el detalle de que quizás haya algo por ahí a tener en cuenta porque me estoy pensando el usarlo más adelante, pero ya. El pobrecillo Andrew, como siempre digo, es solo un personaje de relleno que por el momento he utilizado para los morros de Yamato de aquel capítulo. Es de relleno, de relleno del todo, un simple amigo. xDDDDDD

Así que ahí os dejo e_e pensando e_e


	52. A mí me suena bien

Se revolvió al cabo de unos segundos para que la soltara y poder así girarse y mirar para él, quedándose sentada de medio lado-. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al verla ponerse más seria de repente.

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo. Pero… no he podido evitarlo y le he estado dando muchas vueltas a las cosas. El trabajo se me acumula por tener la cabeza en otro sitio, no porque tenga demasiado – vio como poco a poco la actitud relajada de él pareció desvanecerse, poniéndose más tenso.

\- ¿A qué le has estado dando vueltas?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas… - y no sabía si le gustaban o no. Realmente, con lo poco seguras que estaban las cosas entre ellos podría ser cualquier cosa, y viniendo de ella, seguro que sería algo lógico.

\- El otro día cuando volví a casa estuve dándole vueltas a… - no era que le costara hablar con él, en realidad le estaba costando menos aquello que haber puesto al día a su madre-, la situación que tenemos…

\- ¿Qué situación?

\- Exacto. A eso mismo… ¿Qué está pasando exactamente, Yamato? – le preguntó por fin directamente-. No quiero que te tomes esto como una acusación, de verdad, lo digo sin ninguna intención de que parezca es. Pero… no puedo evitar tener miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? – estaba empezando a no entender gran cosa y aquello no le gustaba. ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Había metido la pata en algo?

\- Sí, miedo a que no tener las cosas claras todavía y acabar haciéndome un lío yo sola y acabar pasándolo mal otra vez – por implicarse demasiado.

El problema había sido lo que le había reconocido a Biyomon, eso había sido el detonante. Le daba pánico la idea de estar empezando a sentir algo más serio que atracción, aunque apenas llevaran unas semanas con aquello. Sin duda lo único que tenía que ver aquel sentimiento con la situación actual de ambos era que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que era lo mejor dicho, por fin se había atrevido a plantearse seriamente aquello.

Clavó sus azules ojos en ella, observándola esperando que añadiera algo más para poder pensarse algo qué decir, pero parecía que no iba a ser el caso. No podía quitarle la razón, y aunque no lo dijera como una acusación, sabía que en el fondo había una razón para todo aquello y que la culpa no la tenía nadie más que él por todas las estupideces que había hecho en el pasado.

\- ¿Por eso no has dado señales?

\- Sí, quería despejarme la cabeza primero…

Asintió en silencio. Posiblemente fuera un buen momento para hacer algo que debería de haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás, incluso mucho antes de haber dejado la ciudad para irse a estudiar fuera. Mucho atrás…

\- Lo siento – dijo de golpe Yamato.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tienes toda la razón del mundo al tener dudas, me lo he ganado a pulso todos estos años atrás. Así que puedes decirlo como una acusación porque es lo que es.

\- No lo decía por…

\- No, espera. Me da igual por lo que lo dijeras, sabes que tengo razón y que ya va siendo hora de que me disculpe. Que me disculpe por todo… Por haber salido huyendo, por no haber tardado casi quince años en atreverme a disculparme contigo. Y no solo cuando éramos pareja, sino en todo en general. Éramos amigos antes que otra cosa y eso tampoco se les hace a los amigos.

Lo miró, incrédula. No se equivocaba cuando les decía a los demás que había vuelto muy cambiado. El motivo del cambio escapaba a su entendimiento, pero no era algo por lo que se fuera a quejar. Jamás habría imaginado escuchar aquellas palabras, ni mucho menos tan fácilmente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la interrumpió con un gesto.

\- Y es comprensible que tengas tus dudas sobre lo que sea que tenemos. Yo tambien las tengo, pero porque sé que estoy teniendo demasiada suerte de que tan siquiera hayas vuelto a hablarme. Esta vez no voy a echarme atrás, pienso poner todo de mi parte para que todo vaya bien.

Lo había hecho, era lo que había estado haciendo todo aquel tiempo. Había tomado la determinación de no pararse a pensar en lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, sino aprovechar el presente con Sora y dejarse de estupideces. No podía negarse la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos por una tontería tan categórica como el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro. Estaba vivo de milagro, no estaba para perder el tiempo con tonterías como aquellas.

\- Y me da igual que le quieras poner nombre a lo que tenemos o no. Te lo dije el otro día, yo con tal de tenerte conmigo acepto cualquier tipo de situación que tú quieras.

Idiota, idiota y más que idiota. Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Sora a medida que iba hablando el chico. Idiota a nivel profesional. Su propia cabeza se la había jugado trayendo del pasado todos los problemas que había tenido. Claro que había cambiado, pero lo habían hecho los dos… Y ahora estaba escuchando algo que no tendría lógica haber escuchado tiempo atrás.

\- Yo creo que sí que podemos ponerle nombre – sonrió finalmente antes de volver a acercarse para apoyar la cabeza dónde la había tenido hasta entonces-. No quería ponerte en duda, ni tampoco buscaba que te disculparas… Solo quería decirte lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza estos días…

\- Lo sé – le dijo apretándola de nuevo con el brazo contra él-. Pero ya era hora que lo hiciera…

Había sonreído aunque ella no lo viera. Inclinó la cabeza para dejar un beso en el cabello de ella. Cada día que pasaba desde que había vuelto parecía que las cosas encajaban más a su alrededor, incluso dentro de su cabeza. Quién le diría a él que iba a ser capaz de tener aquella conversación tan siquiera. Le sentaba bien poder aclarar la cosas que le importaban por fin y no tener que callárselo todo por su propia forma de ser. En medio de todos esos pensamientos había vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia el cabello pelirroja que estaba apoyado contra él, manteniendo la sonrisa hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza haciendo que empezara a reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo al notar el movimiento de él.

\- Nada… solo me acabo de acordar de que nosotros no le habremos puesto nombre a esto que tenemos, pero Takeru ya ha entrado por casa gritándoselo a mi padre.

\- ¿Qué? – sin dejar de estar apoyada en él levantó la cabeza para observarlo, arqueando una ceja.

\- Me hizo exactamente lo mismo otra vez, nada más que lo vio entrar por la puerta lo recibió anunciando por todo lo alto que "Yamato tiene novia" – al menos aquella vez se había reído en vez de morirse de la vergüenza durante una semana entera.

\- ¿Cómo de ridículo queda decir eso a esta edad? – no pudo evitar reírse, primero por la tontería del hermano pequeño de él y segundo porque se dio cuenta de que acababa de sonar como una verdadera anciana al decir aquello de "esta edad".

\- Pssse… a mí me suena bien igualmente – respondió también sin poder mantener ningún tipo de seriedad.

En realidad, le sonaba bien. Muy bien.

* * *

Si me disculpais... - se quita el azúcar de encima... xDDD

 **A:** sí, creo que aunque hoy esté en la miseria y solo quiera meterme en la cama tras un día horrosos POR FIN se ha acabado el infierno y vuelvo a tener tiempo, así que ñ_ñ

Bueno, pues te dejo con la intriga y quizás sí que acabe tirando de algunas cosas en algún momento o más indirectas a ver cómo de espiada me tienes, que de tus cámaras no me fio ni un pelo xD Y... puede que quizás te dé el gusto con alguna cosilla relacionada con dejarse llevar en algún momento... Puede, ¿eh? Yo solo digo que puede muajajaja.

Me va a caer encima una caja entera de tomates a este paso xDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo y mañana tendrás seguramente otros dos, no prometo nada porque no recuerdo qué es lo que viene después, mi cabeza ya no está operativa hoy xD Como mucho me iré a escribir luego un ratito a ver qué sale y ya. Mil gracias por tu review - y por los tomatazos también ❤❤❤

 **Nikanaka** : oye, oye, las alianzas tomateras me las controláis que soy una pobrecita profe muy estresada y no tengo tiempo ni para dormir en esta época del año xDDDD ❤❤

Frienzonado por parte de ella del todo. No es spoiler, es una realidad absoluta, aunque tampoco he dicho nunca que él tuviera algún tipo de interés sentimental en ella, ¿no? Puede ser un amigo detallista e_e Si es que tenéis la mente sucia...

Para ambos, la clave es que es para ambos. Solo necesito pensar en cómo manejarlo y posiblemente acabe metiéndolo. Luego me podréis tirar tomates o lo que queráis por andar mareándoos, no os preocupéis. Pero nada de aliaros en mi contra T_T

¡Nos leemos! Que ahora me voy a cenar y viciarme al word un ratito que mañana tengo medio descanso POR FIN ❤ Gracias por la review, espero que te guste este capi azucaroso.


	53. Mentirosa

Yamato se despertó totalmente desubicado y sin que el sonido de ningún despertador hiciera el trabajo por él. Sabía que era temprano ya que la luz que se colaba por la ventana apenas servía para ver bien el interior de la habitación. Habitación que no era la suya, como se pudo dar cuenta tras unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando giró la cabeza para ver que no estaba solo, terminando de ubicarse finalmente, recordando dónde y por qué estaba allí.

Se quedó observando hacia Sora quien no había despertado todavía y que dormía con gesto relajado cerca de él. Con cuidado de no despertarla se giró para quedar de medio lado, en parte huyendo de la luz que empezaba a colarse por la ventana y en parte para seguir observándola. La noche anterior se le había acabado haciendo más tarde de la cuenta para volver a casa y cuando le había ofrecido quedarse no se le había ocurrido ni siquiera la existencia de la palabra no.

A medida que fue ganando en lucidez a su cabeza fueron volviendo las palabras de ella sobre ellos dos horas antes cuando le había dicho que tenía dudas sobre lo que fuera que tenían entre ellos. Él no, sin duda no se había planteado ninguna duda todavía, pero aquello le había quitado un peso de encima. Un peso que llevaba arrastrando mucho tiempo y que nunca había tenido demasiado claro cómo podría librarse de él. Y sin más había podido, por fin, encontrar la situación.

En parte tampoco podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Era normal que no se fiara del todo, que tuviera sus reservas sobre ellos dos, no podría culparla aunque tampoco fuera algo que le gustara oír debía de ser realista y aceptar que nadie más que él se había buscado aquello. Alargó una mano para, con cuidado, apartar unos mechones de cabello rojizo del rostro, distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, un par de ojos canela estaban abiertos y observándolo directamente.

\- Buenos días, ¿no te habré despertado, no? – le dijo sin apenas levantar la voz.

\- Hmm… no – cerró los ojos unos segundos, volviendo a abrirlos de nuevo-. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Es temprano, tranquila. Vuelve a dormirte – al ver que parecía revolverse para acercarse a él volvió a la posición original en la que estaba, dejándola usarlo como almohada al apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en rodearla con los brazos. Aquella vez, sin duda, no podía ser tan sumamente idiota de estropearlo solo. Ni siquiera él sería capaz.

No supo cuándo volvió a dormirse, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba solo. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones en busca de su compañía para acabar encontrándola no demasiado lejos de él, revolviendo en uno de sus cajones, sacando de él algunas prendas de ropa.

\- Ey... se me han pegado las sábanas, ¿qué hora es? – la vio girar la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte. Cuando sonó mi despertador ni te enteraste… - y le había dado pena molestarlo-. Tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo, voy a la ducha, tú quédate ahí… - se le acercó, posando las cosas sobre las sábanas, sentándose un momento.

\- Si al menos tuviera compañía me lo pensaría – algo más despierto ya se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus brazos.

\- La compañía tiene trabajo que hacer – por mucho que pudiera apetecerle dejar que se hiciera solo, no era así como funcionaban las cosas. Hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio la cual apenas duró unos segundos.

Ni siquiera vio venir el gesto, pero un segundo más tarde la había cogido de los brazos para tirar de ella y que quedara tumbada, cambiando las tornas. No pudo más que reírse.

\- ¡Oye! – intentó protestar, aunque no quedara demasiado creíble-. Que a mí ya se me han acabado las vacaciones…

\- Pero si eres tu propia jefa, ¿no has empezado todavía a explotar a tus propios trabajadores? – no pensaba entretenerla, por mucho que le pudiera apetecer, ya habría otro momento.

\- Si empiezo hacerlo les diré que es culpa e idea tuya y lamento informarte que una de ellos te conoce y podría tener sencillo buscarse una venganza en tu contra – a pesar de que tenía toda la intención de ir pronto al estudio tampoco hizo demasiado por escapase. Por eso mismo tampoco se apartó cuando vio que se acercaba a ella, enredando las manos en el cabello de él cuando por fin los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Un rato más tarde había terminado de recoger, tocando ligeramente a la puerta del baño para decirle a la chica que la esperaba abajo. No estaba seguro de si lo habría escuchado o no, pero no pensaba entrar a confirmarlo, por su propio bien.

Salió de la habitación, dispuesto a esperarla tranquilamente abajo para dejarla arreglarse a su aire sin tenerlo rondando. Nada más llegar al salón sintió algo de ruido y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de la otra chica.

Haru acababa de sentarse en el sofá con su desayuno en la mano, el pijama puesto y cara de haberse levantado hacía apenas unos minutos. Tardó en ponerse roja como un tomate lo mismo que en darse cuenta de que había alguien más en casa. No, no le daba ningún tipo de apuro el saber que acababa de pillarlo de pleno todavía por la mañana en casa, lo que le daba apuro era estar con esas pintas delante de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

\- Buenos días – Yamato saludó dándose cuenta de la reacción de ella.

No respondió de palabra, ya que también la había pillado con la boca llena, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza e intentando tragar lo más rápido que pudo-. No sabía que había nadie en casa, pensaba que Sora ya se había ido.

\- Está en ello – había dicho que la esperaría abajo, pero no estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera la mejor de las ideas. No quería incomodar a nadie ni mucho menos en su propia casa-. Yo creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo.

\- No, no, ni hablar – parecía que por fin el rojo remitía por fin-. Si lo dices por mí tú tranquilo que yo estoy aquí a mi aire – se había sorprendido, no contaba con que de repente apareciera allí.

Aunque eso era buena señal, ¿no? Eso también quería decir que ayer cuando ella había llegado a casa no estaba tan sola como había pensado… Luego ya cogería a Sora por banda y le haría un buen interrogatorio, porque o ella no se enteraba de la mitad de lo que estaba pasando o esos dos estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados.

\- ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? – le dijo de repente poniéndose en pie para ir a dejar los platos sucios encima del fregadero.

\- No te preocupes, me las arreglo yo solo.

\- Tonterías… voy a hacerme café, así que como supongo que si se digna a bajar pronto ella también querrá hago para todos y listo.

Yamato la observó extrañado al ver la facilidad que había tenido para pasar de un extremo al otro. Tampoco era nada grave que la hubiera pillado en pijama en su propia casa, era algo de lo más normal especialmente cuando él que quizás debería de preocuparse por estar dónde no debía era él. Y allí estaba, tan tranquila, ofreciéndole desayunar.

\- Me ha dicho Sora que todavía no has terminado de estudiar, ¿no?

\- Casi… solo me queda el proyecto y poco más por eso empecé con las prácticas.

\- ¿Con ella?

\- Sí, de hecho también me está ayudando con los detalles del proyecto cuando tenemos un rato libre, pero bueno, tampoco hay prisa. Yo estoy muy contenta con el trabajo que tengo ahora mismo.

Podía entender que se llevaran bien. Sora tenía toda la razón del mundo, podía ver a alguien con una forma de ser muy parecida a la de Mimi delante de él sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Acabó por sentarse por ahí, a la vista de que no iba a ser necesario que se escapara para evitarle un momento incómodo a Haru.

\- También me ha dicho que has estado siguiendo todo lo que ido saliendo en los medios de comunicación del último proyecto en el que he trabajado – había dicho que lo haría, ¿qué mejor oportunidad de aquella?

Automáticamente volvió el color rojo a la cara de la chica. ¿Por qué la ponía en esos apuros? ¿Esa era la forma en la que la presentaba como la loca que iba pegada a la tele cada vez que salía alguna información sobre el tema?

\- Sí… bueno, me parece interesante - ¿a quién no? De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta… -. Bueno, ella iba por ahí diciendo que no le interesaba para nada el tema, claro – sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero de una forma divertida.

Mentirosa… ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido. Así por eso se hacía la tonta y prácticamente se iba cuando alguien decía algo en las noticias. Esas semanas había estado muy de moda el tema, y poco más y le hacía faltado apagar la televisión un par de veces.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, creo que ya ha quedado claro el motivo y todo el teatrillo de que a ella no le importaba nada – tuvo que contenerse para no guiñarle un ojo más exageradamente-. Estábamos en L.A. cuando estaban retransmitiendo el corte de comunicaciones, para que no le interesara ni el tema ni fuera con ella la cosa deberías de haber puesto cómo se puso de repente. Aunque claro, ahora parece que entiendo el por qué…

Posiblemente no debería de entrar en detalles, pero tampoco lo consideraba nada grave. Se giró para ir a coger las tazas de uno de los armarios, dándole la espalda, y por lo tanto no viendo la cara que puso ante el último comentario de ella.

No lo vio venir, seguramente hubiera escuchado algún comentario alguna vez por parte de Sora sobre el tema, pero no tan directo como lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¿"Cómo se puso"?

\- Sí, creo que nunca la he visto ponerse más pálida y poner una cara de preocupación semejante. Aunque claro, creo que ya entiendo algo más por qué me acabó dejando tirada en la mesa para irse corriendo…

Yamato no pudo evitar pensar en que si aquello era cierto, que lo era, ahora que conocía realmente los detalles, no debería de haberle hecho especial gracia. ¿Y a pesar de todo era la que lo animaba para volver a todo aquello?

\- Bueno, pero fue una tontería – dijo al final él -, se nos estropeó una de las líneas de comunicación, nada que no tenga arreglo con un par de buenos golpes con el manual – hizo un gesto con las manos para indicar más o menos el ancho de uno de los manuales, captando así la mirada de Haru-. Pero bueno, supongo que entre que baja y no si quieres saber algo… De alguna manera tendré que compensarte el café.

* * *

Debo de tener los niveles de azúcar altos o algo...

Me pensé seriamente cortar este ff en el capítulo anterior y empezar esta parte como una nueva, pero bueno creo que me he decantado por dejarlo todo recogidito dentro de la misma historia.

 **A:** No, no era esto a lo que me refería con que quizás tendrías lo que querías, pero bueno, no se dónde está jajajaja Soy lo peor, luego me sorprendo con lo que viene en el capítulo siguiente porque no me acuerdo de lo que toca. Es culpa de los trocitos, que yo lo escribo seguido y luego voy dando cortes donde más duele y no me acuerdo de lo que toca y lo que no. Este capítulo debería de ir con los que publiqué ayer, era la idea que tenía cuando los escribí, pero bueno, poco a poco, que no ando sobrada de material extra xDDD

Es todo una treta para teneros enganchados, está claro 8) Así os pico y aparecéis por aquí a ver si al final he cumplido alguna de las amenazas o si he tenido la decencia de subir lo que tocaba tras el corte de turno 8)

Mañana (o luego) - va a comprobar que sea así - toca un cambio temporal por aquí... Ahí lo dejo caer ¡Dale un saludo al tomatero de mi parte! Muchas gracias por tu review y un besazo! Yo prometo que te compensaré por las maldades...

 **Nikanaka:** Sí, debía de tener los días que escribí esto los niveles de azúcar mucho más elevados en sangre de lo normal, pero es para que quedéis pegadas al suelo con ello y luego falléis al tirarme los tomates. Pero venga, seguro que no me puede durar demasiado el azucarismo, se acercan cambios de aires, o al menos estacionales... Y prometo intentar salirme un poquito más allá de mi zona de confort no tardando. Palabra e_e

Muchas gracias por la review, ¡nos leemos!

 **Annavi21:** nos tiene absorbidos a todos T_T Muchas gracias por sacar un ratito igualmente para pasarte por aquí a leer y a dejar review, de verdad ❤❤ Ánimo con el trabajo!


	54. ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?

El verano había pasado por fin y las hojas secas hacían de alfombra resbaladiza para los transeúntes de la ciudad dejando atrás el calor abrasador que habían tenido durante la estación pasada.

El grupo se había vuelto a reunir por fin consiguiendo dejar de lado las ajetreadas vidas laborales de todos ellos. Cada vez se les hacía más complicado aquello, pero de vez en cuando conseguían hacer hueco alguna noche para juntarse todos. Mimi esperaba apoyada en la barandilla del puente en el que habían acordado encontrarse todos ya que les quedaba a mitad de camino más o menos a todo el grupo. Era la primera en llegar, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Jou hiciera acto de presencia, arrastrando con él a Koushiro.

Me da igual que tengan mucho atrasado, venga. Si yo he conseguido hacer un hueco, tú también. Mira, ahí tienes a Mimi – le dijo señalándola con la cabeza antes de acercarse a saludar.

\- ¿Vienes solo?

\- Sí, tengo una noche de permiso y alguien tiene que haceros de niñera – se rio antes de quedar él también apoyado sobre la barandilla.

\- ¿No ha llegado nadie más todavía? – Koushiro miró hacia los lados.

\- No… que yo sepa no. Se habrán ido entreteniendo por el camino… Ah, mira, ahí está Hikari con su hermano.

\- ¿Vienen solos? – Jou estaba extrañado de que los Yagami llegaran juntos sin que Takeru fuera con ellos.

\- Eso parece… Ya llegará, igual con su hermano – contestó alzando un brazo para reclamar la atención de los demás y saludarlos a lo lejos.

Como bien había predicho Mimi, los otros dos hermanos que faltaban llegaron a la vez, sin darse demasiada prisa a sabiendas de que llegaban tarde.

\- Llegáis tarde – fue el saludo de Taichi-. ¿Venís solos? – hubiera esperado verlos llegar con alguien más.

\- Sí, acabo de pasar a recogerlo porque es capaz de perderse otra vez – el menor de los dos se alejó un paso del otro, para evitarse algún tipo de represaría en su contra.

\- No me perdí, solo me costó ubicarme un poco…

\- Claro… claro….

La risa de todos fue lo único que se pudo escuchar. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para escuchar los pasos rápidos de alguien acercarse desde el extremo opuesto de la calle, reconociendo a lo lejos el llamativo color de pelo de Sora.

\- Vale, ahora sí que estamos todos – dijo Mimi haciendo el mismo gesto con el que había reclamado la atención del resto según habían ido llegando.

\- Lo siento, lo siento… - fue lo primero que dijo-. Se me ha hecho tardísimo, pero he pillado dos atascos intentando solo volver a la ciudad… ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?

* * *

No tardaron en tener que buscarse un lugar en el que refugiarse ya que las nubes de lluvia comenzaban a amenazar sobre sus cabezas. Por suerte, se habían puesto de acuerdo con rapidez y caminaban en dirección a su destino.

Koushiro seguía al lado de Jou, hablando distraídamente con unos y con otros hasta que tuvo que girar la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás queriendo hacerle una pregunta a Takeru que iba unos pasos por detrás. No llegó a hacerlo, y seguramente se le olvidó hasta lo que iba a preguntar ya que sus ojos se posaron en una imagen que le parecía muy extraña.

Algo por detrás de los demás, unos pasos por detrás de aquel al que se había girado para hablar, iba su hermano. Y no estaba solo, sino que acababa de acercarse a Sora, pasando un brazo en torno a sus hombros antes de atraerla ligeramente unos segundos.

\- ¿Perdona? – frenó en seco-. ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? – señaló directamente hacia ellos dos quienes no tardaron en darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿No te habías enterado? – Taichi lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Enterado de qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo iba a enterarme de algo si no tenía ni idea de que pasaba nada?

\- ¿No le habías dicho nada? – Jou sin poder entenderlo se giró hacia Mimi, buscando algún tipo de explicación.

\- Eh, a mí no me mires, yo llevo hablando con él desde tema desde antes que estos dos por fin se arreglaran…

\- ¿De qué tema?

Los miró. Todos sus amigos estaban con la vista en él y la sorpresa reflejada en la cara. Al menos los primeros segundos, porque lo único que pudo escuchar a su alrededor después fueron las risas generalizadas de todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Mimi, hazle un esquema o algo… - murmuró Takeru cuando volvieron a reiniciar la marcha.

\- Oye, eso de que estaba más espabilado que nosotros dos no sé yo de dónde te lo has sacado, ¿eh? – Sora no pudo evitar hacer el comentario antes de empezar a reírse sola.

No era algo que debiera de extrañarle, todos los conocían más que de sobra como para que aquello no los pillara de sorpresa, pero estaba segura de que habían sido lo menos disimulados posiblemente todos con aquel tema. Hasta ellos nunca se habían molestado demasiado en intentar disimular nada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso de que esté más espabilado que nosotros? – acabó preguntándole Yamato mientras que caminaban volviendo a hacer que se riera sola.

\- Nada, tonterías de Mimi que me estuvo gritando un día intentando traumatizarme o algo.

Prefirió comentar nada más sobre el tema porque algo le decía que realmente no quería saber qué era lo que podía haber estado diciendo o no Mimi. Había desarrollado esa habilidad con el paso de los años. En aquella ocasión prefirió quedarse mirando hacia las caras que aún tenía Koushiro, divertido.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas las conversaciones tenían a todos distraídos sin alejarse demasiado unos de otros, pero cada uno con su tema, aprovechando que tenían pocas ocasiones como aquellas para poder estar todos juntos.

\- Bueno, si pensabas que te ibas a librar de esto en algún momento es que no me conoces lo suficiente – la voz de Mimi no pudo más que asustar a Yamato al escucharla salida de la nada y sentir cómo se le había colgado del brazo.

Se había quedado hablando con Jou y justo acababa de dejarlo solo cuando había sido atacado por ella. Bajó la cabeza, girándola para observarla y verla con una cara de esas que solía poner en aquellas situaciones.

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

\- No… Yo más bien diría que no – no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera tener que contarle él a ella. Primero porque no era precisamente alguien que funcionara así y segundo porque estaba seguro que podría llegar a saber hasta más que él.

\- Seguro que no… - buscó con la mirada a Sora antes de lanzarle una mirada divertida y saludarla con la mano que tenía libre en la distancia.

Casi a la vez él hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de un saludo lo que le dedicó fue una mirada pidiendo socorro.

* * *

 **A:** tengo algo más entretenido para Mimi exactamente en la parte por la que voy escribiendo yo, tranquila, que no te vas a quedar con las ganas jajajaja

Como dije ayer, toca cambio de aires, y precisamente por eso me tentó dividir este ff en varios, pero bueno, así queda todo recogidito. También tengo en mente el tema del trabajo, acabará saliendo el tema no tardando de nuevo, tú no te preocupes que lo tengo todo cubierto, para eso he avanzado un poco en el tiempo precisamente para dejar de lado las crisis iniciales xD

Yo no amenazo... solo picoteo inocentemente para teneros con la intriga, nada más... e_e

Espero que te guste este capítulo, mil gracias por tu review y... ¡mañana más!


	55. Yo apuesto por ella

Los ojos canelas de la otra chica se quedaron fijos en Mimi viendo a lo lejos la distancia. En otro tiempo podría haberla preocupado aquella situación pero no iba a ser el caso. Solo sonrió de una forma divertida antes de devolverle el gesto y ampliarla ligeramente al ver la súplica de socorro de Yamato. Ella no pensaba ir a rescatarlo…

\- No sé yo si es la mejor idea de dejarla con él, ¿eh? – Takeru quien había visto también la jugada no estando demasiado lejos de la chica se acercó a ella con la vista fija en los otros dos.

\- Lo mejor es que tu hermano no me da un poco de pena ahora mismo – no, ni un poquito. Tanto era asi que pasó a ignorarlos mirando hacia el otro.

\- No, a mí tampoco – se rio por lo bajo antes de girarse también hacia Sora con los brazos cruzados-. En realidad estaba pensando en aprovechar el momento para recordarte lo mala amiga que eres.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no hay forma de saber de ti si no es en ocasiones como esta y porque tuve que enterarme por terceros que mi cuñada favorita vuelve a serlo – se quedó mirándola, esperando ver la repentina subida de colores, pero, en cuesta de eso, lo que vio fue una mueca divertida.

\- He tenido demasiado trabajo esta temporada desde que me instalé y volví a la vista activad. Además, no tengas morro que tú tienes forma de enterarte de primera mano de todo.

\- Sí, claro, si tengo que esperar a que mi hermano me cuente algo estaría más perdido que Koushiro.

\- No, Takeru, tú tienes ojos en la cara… - no pudo contener una ligera carcajada al recordar la escena de antes.

\- Ya, bueno, pero tú ya me entiendes… Se supone que son cosas que debería de saber directamente por vosotros y no porque Taichi se lo haya dicho a Hikari o porque haya visto algo.

\- No tengas morro, eras parte de la conspiración desde el principio. Así que prácticamente sabías lo que estaba pasando y lo que acabaría pasando al ser solo cuestión de tiempo que nos dejáramos de orgullo y cabezonerías – en su caso, al menos, de los miedos tontos.

\- Ya, pero sigo diciendo que me habría gustado enterarme por vosotros.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… lo siento. Si te sirve, cuando los que ya sabían algo andaban dando por sentado que habíamos vuelto yo todavía no lo tenía demasiado claro.

\- No, no me sirve. Pero tranquila, ya encontraré la forma de que me lo compenses.

\- Uy… quedo a la espera entonces – negó divertida con la cabeza.

\- Ahora en serio, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. No solo por el idiota de mi hermano con la suerte que ha tenido, sino egoístamente.

\- ¿Egoístamente?

\- Sí, creo que no es la primera vez que te he dicho que te quería en la familia. Y si es la primera, ya lo sabes, sino, queda reafirmado ahora.

\- No creo que haga falta que tenga algo o no con tu hermano para que puedas decir eso – intentó sonar seria, pero no podía evitar poner una cara mezcla de la sorpresa y de que aquello la hubiera conmovido.

\- Ya… pero si además me aseguro de que ese cabezota tiene a alguien como tú a su lado mucho mejor. De verdad, no podría alegrarme más – posó su mano en la parte alta del brazo de la chica, pasándola un par de veces-. Debo de reconocer que cuando volvió diciendo que iba a retirarse no me gustó ni un pelo la actitud con la que lo veía, pero si va mantener estas intenciones yo no tengo nada que objetar.

A pesar de todo, Sora no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de repente y buscar con la mirada a Yamato. Se sentía culpable por saber ella qué era lo que le había pasado y no su propio hermano, pero no era asunto suyo, ella no era quién para decirle nada a Takeru.

\- Gracias – le dijo al cabo de unos segundos volviendo a mirar hacia él.

\- Y como se le ocurra hacer el idiota otra vez nos avisas a todos, que le aclaramos las ideas en un segundo…

\- Sí, creo que hay cola para eso, puedes ir cogiendo número – sonrió ligeramente, apartando los demás pensamientos de su cabeza-. Aunque no tenéis que preocuparos, ahora mismo me arreglo muy bien yo sola para ordenarle las ideas a Yamato Ishida. Está bien saber que tengo refuerzos, pero si se pone tonto ya me encargo yo enseguida.

El rubio asintió a sus palabras, creyendo todas y cada una de ellas. Sí, sin duda estaba ante alguien perfectamente capaz de aquello. Lanzó de nuevo una mirada hacia su hermano, divertido ante las caras que estaba poniendo a lo lejos.

\- No le digas nada, pero… tengo que buscar el momento para ver si lo convenzo para que venga conmigo a hacerle una visita a nuestra madre. Desde que volvió todavía no ha ido a verla y… yo lo entiendo, pero también me preocupo por ella.

\- ¿No ha ido?

\- No, al menos que yo sepa no. Y supongo que me lo habría dicho.

\- Ya… Bueno, ya sabes la relación que tiene con ella, quizás es mejor que no le digas nada y esperar a que sea él quien se acerque. O mejor todavía – en realidad era bastante posible que no debiera decir aquello, pero, era verdad-, que haga algo ella por verlo después de todos estos años fuera si tanto interés tiene en saber de él.

No se podía tomar a mal, pero la cara de Takeru fue cuanto menos, curiosa. No se hubiera esperado aquella salida por parte de la pelirroja. Además, sabía que tenía razón. Si su madre quería ver a su otro hijo no le iba a quedar más remedio que pasar por el aro y ser ella quien se acercara.

\- No sé yo si son esas intenciones va a tener muy buena opinión de su nueva nuera.

\- Oye, no me llames esas cosas… ¿se lo has dicho? – aquella duda cruzó su mente de repente.

\- No, aunque creo que sí que se lo puede haber dicho papá. Creo que algo me comentó…

Le daba igual que lo supiera que no, pero más bien le preocupaba que Yamato se pudiera enfadar con su hermano porque se hubiera ido de la lengua. Por eso lo había preguntado, aunque ella en ese caso se desentendería y fingiría no saber nada, era un tema en el que prefería no meterse bajo ningún concepto.

\- Haya dicho algo tu padre o no… tampoco creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por tu hermano mucho… No tiene pinta de que vaya a sobrevivir al ataque de Mimi.

Los ojos de los dos volvieron a fijarse en la escena que no demasiado lejos de ellos estaba teniendo lugar. No podían escuchar la conversación, pero las caras del rubio lo eran todo.

\- Yo apuesto por ella – dijo Takeru.

\- ¿Quién no apuesta por ella?

* * *

 **A:** no me piques jajajaja No, en estos momentos ni de broma os subo tres en el mismo día - EDITO: wiiii me las he arreglado para dejar hechos otros cuatro capítulos hoy de noche 8) - porque con la cantidad tan horrible de trabajo que he estado teniendo aunque tengo en mente lo que quiero hacer, lo tengo apuntado porque no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo todavía y me estoy quedando seriamente pillada xDD Así que nos aguantamos el mono de leer y de publicar T_T xDD De hecho antes de ponerme a hacer lo que quiero tener que mirar a ver si preparo una cosa para mañana por la mañana que me toca trabajar T_T

Te va a tocar esperar un pelín más para ver a Mimi desesperando al pobre rubiales, al menos unas horitas más e_e No era esto a lo que me refería con que tenía preparada otra cosa mejor para ella, tranquila muajajaja.

Y si el jefe te pilla no pasa nada, le puedes presentar al de los tomates para que venga a tirármelos él también a mí. No hay que preocuparse 8) xDDD ¡De noche... más!❤❤❤


	56. Lo que me faltaba oir

\- Mimi, estoy completamente seguro de que absolutamente todo lo que tengas que saber ya está en tu poder, así que haz el favor de dejarme en paz porque no es asunto tuyo.

\- Mira que sigues siendo un aburrido y un borde, ¿tanto te cuesta contarme algo? La otra es casi tan aburrida y borde como tú cuando quiere y no me ha contado nada más que tonterías.

\- ¿Será porque no es asunto tuyo, quizás?

\- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! Es obra mía, para que lo sepas.

\- Obra tuya… lo que me faltaba por oír.

\- Claro que sí, me pasé semanas forzando las cosas entre vosotros dos, hasta me hice pasar por ella un día contestándote a unos mensajes cuando le hablaste por primera vez.

La miró sorprendido. ¿Se había hecho pasar por ella? Hizo memoria, intentando ubicar aquellas palabras en el tiempo, llegando más o menos al cabo de un rato a la conclusión de que probablemente hubiera sido la primera vez que él le había hablado por esa vía. ¿Había sido Mimi? Entrecerró los ojos poco a poco.

\- No me mires así, si no os doy el empujoncito seguro que todavía estáis sin hablaros. Hay que darle el empujón a ella, claro, porque si de ti depende… - puso los ojos en blanco-. También hice por meterte delante de las narices al amigo ese del trabajo de ella para ver si así espabilabas un poco y nada…

Siguió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando? Llevaba todo la seña de identidad de aquella que lo acompañaba. Y lo peor es que sabiendo cómo era debería de haberse dado cuenta tiempo atrás.

\- Se enfadó conmigo por hacerme pasar por ella y ahora no quiere contarme lo que pasa entre vosotros dos. ¡Ni siquiera me dijo nada de que hubierais vuelto a hablar y de repente me encuentro con que habéis vuelto!

\- Porque no es asunto tuyo – le repitió.

¡Claro que es asunto mío! – le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

Llevó la otra mano a dónde acababa de darle el manotazo la chica, frotándoselo-. No, no lo es. Y como hagas eso otra vez menos que lo va a ser.

\- ¿No ves que yo solo quiero que estéis juntos?

\- Y yo te lo agradezco mucho pero creo que nos las arreglamo…

\- No, no os las arregláis. Y da gracias a quien quieras dárselas de que ella es algo más lanzada que tú para esas cosas que sino ibas a seguir sin decirle ni media palabra. Como siempre, claro, que hasta cuando yo ni siquiera vivía en la misma ciudad que vosotros hace años había llegado a notarlo y tú ahí, sin abrir la boca para nada.

Lo más normal hubiera sido que se hubiera tomado aquello a malas. Eso hubiera sido lo más normal en él, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió, dejó algo confundida a la chica. Empezó a reírse ante la verdad tan grande que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De que soy demasiado obvio y hasta tú viéndonos un par de días al año me pillaste.

\- Claro que te pillé, tendrías que verte la cara de tonto que se te queda… - puso los ojos en blanco-. O las veces que parece que te va a dar un tic en el ojo cuando se le acerca alguien que no es de tu agrado… "Don rancio y sus caras con los temas relacionados con Sora", le da a tu hermano para escribir toda una novela.

Intentó ignorarla y dejarla hablando sola, aunque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Tenía la toda la razón, pero no quería dársela. Aunque quizás fuera el remedio para que lo dejara en paz… Quizás se lo pensara…

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿No tenías otra cosa mejor que hacer que ponerte a cotillear con mi hermano cuando Mimi me arrinconó? – dijo finalmente apareciendo tras Sora para atraerla hacia él por la cintura y posar la cabeza sobre unos de sus hombros,

\- No… yo no me meto ahí, lo siento, te tengo aprecio a mi salud mental.

\- ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de enterar? – le dio unos segundos de cortesía por mantener un poco el misterio-. De que cuando yo inocentemente estaba usando la excusa de necesitar ayuda para encontrarme casa no hablaba precisamente con cierta diseñadora… - la apretó ligeramente cuando sintió que se estaba riendo sin intentar disimular tan siquiera.

\- Y no sepas el melodrama que me montó cuando luego no quise contarle si había quedado contigo o no…

\- Muy bonito…

\- Además, no sé para qué perdió le tiempo así. Todos sabemos que si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera leído los mensajes te habría acabado diciendo lo mismo – eso debía de reconocerlo.

No por el hecho de que aunque de aquella estuviera en la fase de negación hubiera usado aquello como excusa para poder verlo y estar los dos a solas, sino porque todos sabían cómo era ella y que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien hiciera falta con lo que fuera.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión que tenías fuera? – le dijo sin darle más importancia al tema.

\- Muy bien… aunque voy a tener que irme el fin de semana que viene a Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Y eso? – la miró, sorprendido.

\- Tengo otra reunión importante para el proyecto que tenemos en el estudio. Parece algo serio y por el momento no sé tan siquiera los días que voy a estar allí…

Sin duda ya le había dicho que aquello iba a pasar con frecuencia cuando habían estado hablando de la vida laboral de ambos. Pero eso no evitaba que no le gustaran las palabras de irse sin tener demasiado clara la fecha de vuelta, aunque se tratara de un tiempo corto seguramente.

\- ¿Y si no sabes cuándo vas a volver cómo te vas a organizar?

\- Pues… esperando tener suerte el día que tenga que volver para ser capaz de encontrar un vuelo que no cueste alguno de mis órganos vitales… Y supongo que en vez de quedarme en el hotel me quedaré en casa de alguien conocido. No creo que pueda reservar en un hotel sin fecha de vuelta… No lo sé tendré que pensarlo. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, conozco a bastante gente por allí, creo que ya lo tengo todo más o menos arreglado.

\- Que eficiente... – comentó divertido.

\- Sí, fue el tema al salir de la reunión de hoy. Aprovecharé que Andrew tiene que volver tras haber terminado lo que estaba haciendo aquí y ya me ha dicho que Haru y yo podemos quedarnos con él.

No iba a decir que fue la primera vez que un solo nombre fue capaz de hacer que todo su buen humor se esfumara de repente, pero sin duda, nunca lo había hecho de manera tan eficaz. Sora había hecho el comentario inocentemente, sin apenas pensar en las implicaciones que podían tener sus palabras, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la reacción de él. No podía verle la cara y tampoco la había soltado, ¿por qué tendría ella que notar algo raro?

Yamato no llegó a decir nada tampoco porque justo en ese momento Taichi se acercó a ellos.

\- Eh, pareja, dejad de hacer el pegajoso que nos vamos a ir a otro sitio. ¡Venga, vamos!

Sora se rio por el comentario a la vez que el otro finalmente la soltaba yendo los dos a por su chaqueta para salir con los demás. La pelirroja se adelantó unos pasos para detenerse unos segundos al lado de su amigo.

\- No te pongas celosón, que puedo dejarte un rato a Yamato para ti solito…

* * *

 **Nikanaka:** siii, yo también. Ya desde la primera temporada de Adventure, de hecho, por eso siempre que puedo lo meto por aquí rondándolos. En el anterior ff, a falta de Mimi, fue él quien hizo casi todo el "trabajo sucio" para forzar un poco más cosas, aquí tiene una dura competencia por ese puesto jajaja.

Yo no quiero tomatazos, aviso ya, peor por aquí alguien había pedido que hubiera algo de problemillas... y puede que se vean venir por el horizonte. Un horizonte llamado próximo capítulo... Yo no quiero decir nada más e_e Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y creo que los que vienen a continuación, al menos hasta dónde yo tengo escrito, van a ser de tu agrado a pesar de todo, así que no compres muchos tomates. ¡Un saludo! ❤❤

 **A:** Pero bueno... vigilancia contigo es poco... xDDDDD Aquí estaba yo contestando a la review anterior para publicar esto y justo me ha llegado la tuya xDDD Aquí tienes los acosos de Mimi...

Lo de la conversación entre estos dos era algo que tenía en pendientes y que además era supernecesario, así que ya iba tocando. Tenía que dejarle claro también a Sora que estaba superofendido por haber sido de los últimos en enterarse oficialmente por parte de ellos, obviamente.

El tema de la madre es algo que tengo más o menos en mi cabeza, pero que a la vez, no creo que salga demasiado pronto a la luz, todo depende de cómo avance con las cosas, porque sí que tengo en mente cómo lo quiero hacer y cuándo. Por el momento... ahí sale una referencia a ella por primera vez. Es otro de los temas que me suele costar manejar pero bueno, ya de perdidos... al río.

Y no me tires tomatazos, que ya te he dicho que el nombre de tu nuevo bff si sale, es por algo ❤ ¡nos leemos entre tomates por la noche o mañana! Todo depende de lo que me dejen viciarme hoy de tarde a escribir por aquí. Muchas gracias por tu review ❤


	57. ¿A ti que te parece?

Yamato esperaba unos pasos por delante a que Sora terminara de despedirse de Mimi cuando habían acordado todos irse a casa. Había sido curioso la forma en que su humor había cambiado drásticamente con solo escuchar un hombre. Apenas había vuelto a abrir la boca en el resto de la noche y simplemente se había limitado a esperar por la chica cuando habían dicho que se irían.

Cuando llegó hasta dónde él se despidió de los demás con un gesto de cabeza y echó a andar a su lado sin decir ni media palabra, ofreciéndole el brazo para intentar aparentar normalidad cuando lo alcanzó.

No se dio cuenta en un principio, pero a la tercera frase que le contestó con un monosílabo, empezó a sospechar que quizás algo raro pasaba. Lo miró, primero de rojo y luego más directamente hasta que prefirió dejar de jugar a las adivinanzas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – no era consciente de que hubiera pasado nada raro en toda la noche, quizás se había perdido algo.

\- Nada, solo estoy cansado y tengo gana de llegar a casa.

Al menos aquello era una frase más elaborada-. Si estás cansado puedo volver sola, ya te lo he dicho, no hace falta que me acompañes ahora te queda más lejos que antes… - no le había pedido tampoco que la acompañara, claro, precisamente por la distancia.

\- No, venga… No me gusta que vuelvas sola a esta hora tampoco. Vamos…

\- Bueno, pero puedo volver cogiendo un taxi si es por eso… - era mayorcita, podía ir perfectamente ella sola a casa. Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

Continuó caminando a su lado, sin estar muy convencida de lo que le había dicho. No era normal que fuera sin mediar palabra tanto tiempo, con el tiempo se le había terminado por pasar la moda aquella en la que había que sacarle las palabras son sacacorchos.

\- Yamato – frenó sus pasos, soltándose-. ¿Qué pasa? Si no me lo dices no voy a poder adivinar y no me gusta ni un pelo que no digas nada y estés con esa cara. ¿Ha dicho algo Mimi que no te haya gustado?

\- No – se detuvo él también, sin girarse tampoco.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Volvemos a las andadas? ¿Tengo que adivinar qué te pasa? Porque creo que los dos tenemos una concepción de la realidad muy diferente como para que pueda adivinar qué te puede parecer mal…

\- Sí, sin duda la tenemos…

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de él. Se quedó esperando a que dijera algo, no quería que siguiera con el famoso "no me pasa nada". Ella no era capaz de saber qué era lo que podía haberle molestado si no se lo decía.

\- ¿Es por lo de la reunión? Ya te avisé de que viajo mucho y con bastante frecuencia.

\- No, no es por la reunión. Es tu trabajo, lo respecto mucho como para que me parezca mal que te vayas a por eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

\- No, si me diera cuenta no te lo estaría preguntando... ¿qué pasa? Necesito que me lo digas si es algo que yo he dicho o hecho porque yo no soy capaz de darme cuenta de qué puede haber sido – y las cosas se arreglaban hablándolas.

Se giró finalmente hacia ella, observándola unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Me da igual que te vayas de viaje por motivos de trabajo y que no sepas cuando vas a volver – no le daba igual, pero era una forma de decir que no era asunto suyo y que si tenía que irse, no iba a decir nada, pero no era eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacerme gracia que de repente no solo te vayas sin saber cuándo vuelves diciéndome que no me preocupe que ya tienes dónde quedarte…

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de…? – OH.

¿De verdad? ¿Era eso? Automáticamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hacía un rato. Lo había hecho sin pensar, porque claramente para ella no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. Eso se lo había buscado ella tiempo atrás, jugando con las apariencias…

\- ¿Te molesta que te haya dicho que nos quedaremos con Andrew?

\- ¿A ti que te parece?

En el fondo tenía que reconocer que aquello era algo que Sora podía considerar como bueno. Había sido capaz de decir qué era lo que le molestaba, de decirle lo que estaba pasando. Viniendo de él, era todo un logro ya que nunca solía exteriorizar aquellas cosas.

\- Me parece que es una estupidez.

\- ¿Una estupidez?

\- Si, una estupidez. ¿No te había dejado ya bastante claro el tipo de relación que tengo con él? ¿Qué pasa que según tú ahora que nosotros dos estamos juntos si se ofrece a hacerme el favor para que no me vuelva loca buscando un hotel con las fechas a medias tengo que decirle que no?

No contestó a aquello. Dicho en voz alta sonaba bastante ridículo, pero no podía evitar que le hubiera sentado mal la noticia. Tampoco le había dicho que estaría en la reunión que había tenido aquel día.

\- Quizás sí, y no porque nosotros dos estemos juntos sino porque hasta donde yo sé las intenciones de él parecían totalmente diferentes.

\- ¿Y? Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, sigo siendo yo quien tiene la última palabra… - no se podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello.

Quizás debería de haberlo pensado, claro. Había sido ella la que quizás había fingido algún otro tipo de interés en él cuando estaba usándolo para probar algún tipo de reacción en Yamato.

\- No voy a decirle que no por esto – anunció-, ¿lo sabes, no? Bastantes problemas me voy a ahorrar gracias a él.

\- Sí, ya suponía eso… - dio un par de pasos, reanudando el camino en dirección hacia la casa de ella.

Fue tras él, observándolo de reojo sin atreverse a volver a cogerse de su brazo. Le molestaba que se hubiera enfadado por aquello, fuera culpa suya o no. Un amigo le estaba haciendo un favor, era lo único que había que entender allí. Ni siquiera iba sola, su ayudante la acompañaría. ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

\- ¿Vas a estar ahora enfadado por semejante tontería? – dijo al cabo de un rato cuando estaban ya llegando a la puerta de su casa.

\- Da igual – le dijo deteniéndose de nuevo ahora ya por haber llegado a su destino.

\- No, no da igual…

Intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al ver que no le contestaba, haciendo el esfuerzo por buscar las llaves dentro del bolso ya que algo le decía que iba a ser mejor dejarlo estar. Se conocía ese modo de estar de él, y era mejor ignorarlo completamente. Ahora el mayor de sus problemas era el ser capaz de despedirse sin cerrarle la puerta en las narices que era lo que le estaba apeteciendo hacer en ese momento.

* * *

 **A:** ¿Humor de perros? ¿Qué es eso? Muajajaja No todo iba a ser azúcar en este mundo, de hecho, se me suele dar mejor tener a los personajes de morros que a buenas, solo que en este caso debe de ser que me gustan tanto como pareja que hasta a mí me ha costado el llegar a un buen motivo para enfadarlos mínimamente.

Sí, lo de Mimi es algo con lo que les va a tocar vivir toda la vida. Darán igual los años que pasen, que seguramente esté ahí para intentar sonsacarles. De hecho, yo creo que tengo que hacer por encajar el fb en alguna parte de la reacción de ella cuando se enteró de que estaban juntos en el tiempo de Digimon 02. Eso tuvo que ser para apuntar en los libros de historia xDDDDD - se va corriendo a apuntarlo para buscar una excusa dónde meter eso sea como sea.

Al final el pobrecito Andrew va a aparecer un día con el trasero congelado y nadie va a saber cómo ha podido pasar xDDDD - y con tomates también él-. No sé, no sé cómo se tomará Yamato al final todo el tema del viaje. Parece que de momento no le ha gustado demasiado... Lo mismo tiene algo más que decir sobre el tema o lo mismo tiene alguna idea en mente al respecto. Para eso habrá que ver el capítulo de mañana e_e

¡Un abrazo y ahora sí que sí, mañana más!


	58. Pues no debería

Terminó de encontrar por fin las llaves antes de lanzarle una mirada de reojo, se había quedado apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados con la mirada en algún punto perdido del pasillo, solo un par de segundos antes de que ella apartara la vista pudo ver que la observaba de nuevo.

Mañana tengo que madrugar, será mejor que entre ya… - conociéndolo como lo conocía lo mejor sería dejarlo a su aire y que fuera él quien diera señales cuando se le pasara lo que se le tuviera que pasar.

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza, solo unos segundos de decidir que era mejor dejarlo estar del todo y ni siquiera hacer por despedirse de otra forma. En el fondo, aunque no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia todo aquello, tampoco quería darle importancia. Quizás si ella se viera en la misma situación hubiera tenido una reacción parecida. Solo esperaba no tener que comprobarlo porque no le apetecía.

Alargó la mano hacia la cerradura con intención de meter la llave justo antes de sentir una mano posarse sobre el brazo que había extendido, reclamando así su atención. Soltó la llave dejándola en la puerta, volviendo a levantar la vista hacia él con un gesto interrogante.

\- ¿Qué? – no estaba de humor para ninguna tontería y había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar dejar la conversación ahí-. No tengo gana de discutir contigo, así que me voy a ir a dormir que ya bastante movido ha sido el día de hoy como para tener que rematarlo.

\- ¿No tengo derecho a decir nada al respecto?

Parecía que no iba a ser tan sencillo eso de poder irse en paz-. En lo que respecto a mi vida laboral y más cuando son tonterías, no creo que tenga mucho sentido que tengas demasiado qué decir – no quería darle demasiado una respuesta demasiado cortante.

\- Si me molestan igual es que para mí no son tonterías – había terminado por retirar la mano de encima de la de ella.

\- Pues no deberían de molestarte. Primero porque no hay nada que pueda hacerlo y segundo porque tengo la cabeza suficiente como para saber lo que hago.

Aquella vez no pensaba morderse la lengua. Tiempo atrás, habían tenido que convivir con el fantasma de Taichi rondando sobre ellos, solo que por aquel entonces no estaba segura de poder protestar ni media palabra. Las cosas habían sido totalmente diferente y era mucho mejor que nadie se pusiera a rebuscar en ese tema tampoco, porque quizás no habría que echar la vista tan atrás para encontrar motivos que realmente le dieran un motivo para enfadarse. Aunque no tendría derecho a hacerlo, demasiados kilómetros lo habían separado de todos ellos, pero por si acaso prefería mantener todo aquello lejos. Aquello era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sora en aquellos momentos mientras que intentaba ordenar bien sus ideas para no acabar la noche a malas.

\- Yo creo que sí, si fuera al revés seguro que no lo verían todo con tan buenos ojos.

\- ¿Seguro? Yo que tú echaría la vista atrás a ver quién de los dos tiene más experiencia en todo esto y luego vienes a quejarte de algo, Yamato – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso era diferente – sabía a lo que se refería, pero aquello era totalmente distinto. Aquello eran una panda de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas persiguiendo cualquier cosa con algo de popularidad que se cruzase en su camino.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Ahora no hay ningún motivo en absoluto para esto… - cogió aire, expulsándolo poco a poco antes de levantar la vista hacia él-. ¿Te das cuenta de que hace meses lo único que hice fue hablar con él como con cualquiera de nuestros amigos? ¿Eres consciente de eso? ¿De verdad te estás dando cuenta?

\- No te molestaba tanto cuando te interesaba que me enfadara.

\- Sí, porque tú y yo no teníamos nada que ver y estábamos todavía intentando fingir a ver quién de los dos le importaba menos el otro. Así que déjate de estupideces que si hubiera algún motivo por el que pudiera estar interesada en alguien más no estaría aquí contigo. Así que… Buenas noches, porque de verdad que no quiero enfadarme contigo por una tontería así… Si tanto te molesta ya buscaré alguna alternativa, pero no…

No iba a ponerse cabezona con una estupidez como aquella. Tenía más gente conocida y solo por no aguantarla podría llegar a pensárselo, pero en aquel momento lo había dicho más que nada para dejar aquella conversación. Se lo merecía que era lo peor. Se lo merecía por haber estado jugando a las apariencias en su día.

Volvió a hacer el intento de irse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca para evitarse mayores problemas, pero, de nuevo, una mano en su brazo le evitó la escapada. Ahora no solo se había posado para reclamar su atención sino que la había agarrado para retenerla.

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que le dijo-. Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar…

\- No tienes nada que evitar porque no hay nada con lo que emparanoiarte… - y ella no tenía que darle explicaciones sobre cosas que no venían a cuento, pero el interés que había entre ellos era estrictamente amistoso y laboral. Si hubiera querido tener algo con Andrew, habría tenido tiempo y oportunidades más que de sobra-. Y déjame irme porque voy a acabar enfadándome de verdad y no me apetece…

Dudó antes de volver a abrir la boca, parecía que lo decía bastante en serio. Y el problema no era que no la creyera, sino que, aunque pudiera aparentar toda la seguridad del mundo en sí mismo, todo el que lo conociera mínimamente sabía que no podía ser algo más lejano a la realidad. No la soltó, aprovechando para retenerla a su lado.

\- ¿Te vas a ir sin darme las buenas noches? – acabó por decir, cambiando el tema radicalmente.

\- Sí - ¿en serio? -. No estoy enfadada pero podría estarlo y mucho, así que sí. Te quedas sin buenas noches.

Tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de mantener el gesto serio porque estaba viendo exactamente la cara que le estaba poniendo él. Cualquiera que los estuviera viendo podría plantearse seriamente los años mentales que tenían ambos. Algo le decía que debería de dar un tirón para soltarse y entrar cerrándole la puerta en las narices por tonto, pero, no lo hacía.

\- Eres un idiota, Ishida – le acabó diciendo sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa. No solo dedicaba la palabra idiota hacia Yagami, a idiotas estaban bastante a la par.

Ante la cara de confusión de él, no pudo más que reírse. En el fondo, a ella tampoco le apetecía irse sin darle las buenas noches. O… simplemente dejarlo irse. Cerró la mano que tenía libre sobre la chaqueta de él para darle un tirón y acercárselo.

El chico tardó solo unos segundos en reaccionar, evitado que ella consiguiera lo que pretendía, alzando ligeramente la barbilla para que no pudiera alcanzar sus labios.

\- ¿No se supone que me había quedado sin buenas noches?

* * *

 **A:** adultos serios con comportamientos dignos de personas de su edad, sí señor jajajaja. El que se va a convertir en una pera en cualquier momento es nuestro rubio favorito con toda su dignidad, solo le falta irse a un rincón diciendo que ahora se va a enfadar y no a no respirar. Pobrecito... Que todavía acaba con la puerta en las narices y seguro que se lo tendría bien merecido.

El congelamiento de trasero podría ser una opción de no ser que si se lo pide a Gabumon lo mismo se lo congela a él por tonto y luego, para encima, acabaría con picotazos en la cabeza de propina por haber conseguido que Sora se enfade. Tiene las de perder, se mire por dónde se mire... Menos mal que tiene la suerte de que el carácter de ella sea mucho más suave que el suyo y pueda arreglarse para domesticarlo con facilidad.

Tenía escrito un fb relacionado con Mimi sobre esa época en uno de los capítulos que están por venir y he ido corriendo esta tarde a editarlo para añadir las reacciones de ella cuando por fin se enteró de que estaban juntos. Así, como spoiler gratuito que te acabo de soltar xDD Pero es que esta tarde en mi cabeza se hizo canon un buen numerito...

Más tarde o mañana... más e_e Todo depende de lo que escriba este ratito que tengo libre aprovechando el fin de semana... Muchas gracias por los tomates, tengo ya para una buena ensalada y también por la review jajaja ¡Nos leemos!

 **Nikanaka:** lo sé, yo también adoro tener a los personajes a la gresca, pero con estos dos se me está haciendo complicado, ¿eh? Y tienen un carácter digno para ello, pero no sé, me cuesta encontrar algún motivo por el que enfadarlos realmente, porque a la vez que tienen un buen carácter para enfadarse ellos solos a la primera, también está el detalle de que Sora es bastante comprensiva con casi todo y es capaz de razonar con lo que sea - señala líneas más arriba en el capítulo - en vez de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Las palomitas... invito yo a ellas para el siguiente, no digo nada más que creo que ya te había dicho que quizás tuviera por ahí escondido algún otro capítulo más interesante. Puede que sea el siguiente, o puede que no - y lo triste es que no te miento porque no sé qué viene luego exactamente jajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por la review y ¡nos leemos luego con palomitas incorporadas!


	59. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Sonrió de medio lado, recuperando toda la confianza que parecía haber perdido. En el fondo era consciente de que todo aquello no había sido más que una estupidez, pero tampoco había podido evitarlo. Al menos se había atrevido a exteriorizarlo y no se lo había guardado para sí mismo esperando a que un día todo explotara, como ya había pasado en más ocasiones. Lo había hablado y ahora… podría arreglarlo.

Estaba siendo observado por una fina franja de color canela al haber entrecerrado Sora los ojos para mirarlo fulminantemente. Dio un paso hacia adelante provocando que la chica retrocediera y que su espalda chocara contra la pared del pasillo, moviendo su mano por el brazo sobre el que la había cerrado.

\- Me ha costado muy poco la negociación – se acercó para murmurarle aquello muy cerca de ella.

\- Estás volviendo a perder puntos – movió la cabeza hacia delante, intentando atraparlo, pero de nuevo se le escapó.

Llegó al hombro de la chica por el brazo por el cual la había cogido. Siguió llevándolo más hacia arriba, pasando al cuello y dejándola finalmente posada sobre su mejilla, sujetándola así-. Se me ocurre alguna buena forma de ganarlos – y aunque lo dijo con un tono no demasiado serio que podía dar pie a malinterpretaciones, había algo que la hizo tomarse más en serio lo que acababa de decir.

\- No te las des, puedo seguir dándote con la puerta en las narices – no, eso sería lo último que se le ocurriría. Estaba muy bien entre la pared y él. Demasiado bien.

Ahora que tenía más movimiento de brazos al haberla soltado por fin, coló las manos por dentro de su chaqueta, posándolas en la espalda, apretándolo contra ella. Con una media sonrisa volvió a inclinarse hacia ella solo que aquella vez buscó el oído de la chica antes de hablar sin apenas alzar la voz.

\- Te quiero.

Aquello la congeló por completo, talmente podría decirse que se quedó en estado de shock, era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar en aquel momento. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que aquello fuera a pasar en algún momento, no era algo que estuviera esperando. Ni tampoco que entrara dentro de sus planes.

Si no se hubiera quedado completamente paralizada mentalmente quizás su mente sería capaz en aquellos momentos de recordar una escena muy parecida que a la vez no podría ser más diferente. Pero algo bueno tenía que tener aquel momento de muerte cerebral absoluta que evitó que aquellos pensamientos volvieran a su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a parecer demostrar algo de actividad cerebral enfocó la vista en aquel que estaba delante de ella empezando a mirarla con una ligera mueca de preocupación debido al sepulcral silencio de ella. Si así iban a acabar las discusiones actuales, iba a tener que empezar a forzarlas con más frecuencia.

Poco a poco fue reaccionando, pero no dijo nada. Aquella vez no contestó, solo terminó por esbozar una sonrisa lo suficientemente esclarecedora para aquel momento justo antes de estirarse para darle otro tipo de respuesta. No fue de palabra, sino que cuando por fin besó sus labios lo hizo de tal manera que las palabras sobraran.

Él sí que había llegado a evocar en su cabeza aquella misma escena tantos años atrás cuando había sido ella la que le había dicho aquellas dos palabras y él había salido corriendo. No era justo ya que él sabía que jugaba en territorio conocido y que no corría peligro de que fuera a echarse atrás la chica como había hecho él por sus tonterías, pero cuando no le respondió las dudas empezaron a apoderarse de él. No sabía si ella se daría cuenta o no, pero le empezaron a temblar las manos. Solo se le ocurrió disimularlo cerrando mejor su agarre sobre ella. Los segundos que tardó en reaccionar fueron los más largos de su vida, solo tranquilizándose mínimamente cuando la vio sonreír y acercarse hacia él.

Le valía… y le sobraba, aunque solo fuera para saber que no acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Cuando la notó acercarse agachó la cabeza para ponérselo más fácil y no tardó demasiado en volver a la actitud confiada que había tenido inicialmente, ocupándose él de llevar el control otra vez.

Llevó el beso más allá, volviendo a arrinconarla del todo entre él y la pared notando como los brazos de la chica pasaban a cerrarse más en torno a él, dejándose llevar del todo olvidándose de que todavía estaban fuera de casa. Se podría decir que le daba exactamente igual que pudiera pasar cualquier vecino, muy igual. Y si a ella le daba completamente igual que siempre había tenido una actitud mucho más correcta que a él, ya no había más que decir.

Ninguno tuvo demasiado claro el tiempo que pasó hasta que se hizo demasiado notable la ausencia de aire, pero eso no evitó que se alejaran, sino que tomándose apenas unos instantes para volver a recuperar el aliento fue ella quien esta vez comenzó a dejar algunos besos en el cuello del chico, algunos más intensos que otros pudiendo notar como la respiración alterada de él se entrecortaba. Sonrió ligeramente divertida antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo subiendo y siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula aprovechando que había dejado la cabeza hacia atrás.

Acabó notando la mano de él sobre su cuello, tirando de ella hacia arriba para volver a besarla, de una forma que no estaba segura de si lo había hecho hasta aquel momento, pero que hizo que agradeciera estar apoyada en la pared a modo de sujeción. Soltó una pequeña exhalación cuando sintió el cambio de lugar la de la otra mano de él, revolviendo entre los pliegues de su ropa y posándose en su pierna finalmente perdiéndose hacia arriba por ella.

Posó la cabeza en la pared, siendo ella ahora quien la echaba hacia atrás dejándole libre acceso por su cuello a Yamato, entrecerrando los ojos. Una caricia más certera la hizo tirar de nuevo de él hacia ella, estando a punto de volver a besarlo, frenando tan solo un segundo antes-. Quieto – le murmuró como pudo con la respiración alterada.

Sonrió de medio lado, entendiendo lo que pasaba y dejándola escaparse solo para ver que finalmente se acercaba hacia la puerta para abrir dejando por fin el pasillo y sin que nadie pudiera molestarlos por fin.

No le dio tiempo a terminar de cerrar cuando volvió a cogerla, ahora por la cintura contra él dándole ahora el beso que ella antes le había negado, sintiendo como intentaba librarse de su chaqueta dejándola tirada sobre el primer sillón que pudo encontrar y luego pasando a posar las manos sobre los hombros de él para hacer lo mismo con la del chico.

Un pequeño ruido se pudo escuchar cuando pasado un rato la había hecho retroceder hasta tropezar con aquel mismo sillón que se había interpuesto en su camino, sin que ninguno de ellos dos le diera importancia mientras que los dedos de ella se peleaban con los botones de la camisa del rubio bajo su atenta mirada, solo esperando que terminara de hacer aquello para poder volver a acercarse, mientras que jugaba con sus manos por sus costados.

Cuando por fin terminó le dio un ligero empujón para que fuera él quien se quedara apoyado contra el sofá teniendo así más libertad de movimiento, empezando a recorrer la piel descubierta con sus labios, notando como terminaba por sentare en el respaldo, dejándole así mejor acceso, concentrándose en disfrutar de cada uno de mis movimientos de ella. Tiró de ella cuando no aguantó más estarse quieto para besar sus labios de nuevo, sacándole una risa por lo bajo antes de echarle los brazos al cuello.

Una luz al final del pasillo se encendió de repente, haciendo que los dos saltaran sobresaltados al sentir pasos.

Sora posó el dedo sobre los labios de Yamato indicándole que guardara silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de que no vivía precisamente sola. Y los pasos se acercaban… Habían hecho ruido al entrar y no quería saber exactamente qué era lo que podría haber escuchado Haru… aquello, en vez de cortarla, la hizo reírse apartándose de él y cogiéndolo de la mano para que fuera tras ella antes de que la otra chica llegase y los pillase de pleno, desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación.

Más dormida que despierta, Haru acabó por aparecer por el salón, bostezando y mirando a su alrededor. La luz estaba apagada, la puerta estaba cerrada… ¿Se había imaginado ella los ruidos?

\- Malditos vecinos… - farfulló por lo bajo antes de girar hacia la cocina para llenarse un vaso de agua, quedándose con la nevera abierta mientras que bebía.

La luz del aparato era lo único que alumbraba el lugar en aquel momento, y solo cuando se giró para ir a coger un vaso se fijó en un par de chaquetas tiradas de mala manera sobre uno de los asientos…

\- ¿Qué…? – cerró la nevera, yendo a encender la luz en el interruptor.

Sin duda, esa chaqueta no era suya… No pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al caer en la cuenta. No, no habian sido los vecinos los que la habían despertado y, sin duda, aquella chaqueta no era suya, ni de Sora… Y ella había estado a punto de aparecer cuando no debía de hacerlo. Volvió sobre sus pasos directa hacia su habitación sin querer absolutamente nada más del tema muerta de la vergüenza de repente.

Intentó no reírse en voz alta cuando llegaron por fin a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

\- Tiene que haberse dado cuenta, lo hemos dejado todo tirado abajo – comentó por lo bajo Yamato divertido también por la situación.

\- No pasa nada, no creo que se escandalice a estas alturas…

\- ¿A estas alturas? – arqueó una ceja divertido.

\- Sí, a estas alturas – lo cogió de la mano para tirar de él y llevarlo con ella-. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

No, un simple encendido de luces no iba a hacer que se le olvidara tan fácilmente lo que estaban haciendo cuando estuvieron a punto de ser pillados. Por eso mismo cuando logró hacerlo tropezar y que quedara sentado en la cama al caer, se sentó sobre él con una rodilla a cada lado dejando que posara las manos más debajo de su cintura.

\- Creo que ya me acuerdo – clavó la mirada en la de él mientras que se mordía el labio y, tras dudas unos segundos, volver a hablar-. Yo también te quiero – fueron sus últimas palabras aquella noche antes de olvidarse del resto del mundo por completo.

* * *

 **A:** como ya he dicho, dos personas mayores y adultas... Pero aquí viene lo gordo por fin. Fíjate tú que fácil ha tenido arreglar la metedura de pata, simplemente abriendo la boca para decir algo que debería de haber dicho mucho tiempo atrás. Yo creo que a pesar de todo, Yamato es el personaje que más se me va de la originalidad de la serie. Es decir, que aquí habla y esas cosas, no se queda en su rincón con mala cara pensando en sabré él qué provocándose él solo situaciones incómodas por no ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Pero bueno, también es su versión adulta que en algún momento iba a tener que salir de esa fase o sino al que alguien iba a acabar congelándole el trasero era a él.

Y, como siempre, en mi defensa volveré a decir que al otro probrecillo solo lo saco para cosas puntuales. Era la única forme que se me ocurrió por el momento de ponerlos de morros aunque fuera por una tontería categórica. En el anterior fanfic era más sencillo porque la propia serie me había dado el trabajo hecho, pero aquí tengo que sacarme las cosas de la manga... Eso y que me cuesta cielo y ayuda provocar un enfado entre dos personajes como ellos porque el fondo tienen una forma de pensar muy parecida a la mía y me cuesta llevarme la contraria xDD

Y yo aquí, corrigiendo exámenes de prueba de acceso a la universidad mientras que me río sola por estar respondiendo review jajajaja Puede que de noche haya algo más o puede que no, todo depende de si termino de corregir estas basuras para hoy o para mañana o lo que tarde en cansarme, claro...

Espero que te haya gustado y... luego, o mañana más... Que sé que te va a gustar el siguiente - huye riéndose maliciosamente ❤❤❤


	60. Madrugar

Estaba segura de que podría despertarse así el resto de mañanas de su vida y no tendría queja alguna. Entre que había estado todo el día fuera de casa corriendo de un lado para otro, la salida y luego que alguien se las había arreglado para no dejarla conciliar el sueño hasta horas demasiado altas de la noche había caído rendida con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo de Yamato y ahí exactamente se había despertado.

Llevaba un rato estudiando el gesto relajado de él mientras que dormía, intentando moverse lo menos posible para no molestarlo, disfrutando de las sensaciones agradables que simplemente su contacto le despertaba. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, recordando la noche anterior y lo que le había dicho. Lo que le había dicho por fin, como bien dirían muchos de sus amigos. Eso no hizo más que obligarla a ampliar aún más la sonrisa.

Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y cruzarse consigo misma adolescente posiblemente tendría muchas cosas que decirse en aquellos momentos. Parecía como si de repente todos los dolores de cabeza, las dudas y los problemas del pasado hubieran desaparecido. No solo eso, sino que hubiera cobrado sentido y los hubieran ayudado a llegar a ese momento tanto tiempo después. Era una situación que nunca jamás se habría podido llegar a imaginar.

Un cosquilleo en su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad, justa para encontrarse con que Yamato se había despertado y que la estaba observando medio adormilado todavía.

\- Buenos días – le dijo en voz baja, sin demasiada intención de cambiar de ubicación. Ese día no pensaba levantarse temprano.

\- Buenos días – le contestó él abriendo algo más los ojos, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa antes de reprimir un bostezo.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – posó su mano sobre el pecho de él, acariciándolo ligeramente.

\- De maravilla… - poco a poco se fue despertando, terminando por abrir los ojos del todo-. ¿Tú¿ ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

\- No, acababa de despertarme.

\- ¿Tienes que irte? – caer en la cuenta de aquello lo hizo poner una ligera mueca de fastidio.

\- Debería, pero creo que hoy voy a dejarte ser una mala influencia… - el tono de voz que usó fue uno divertido, incluso juguetón.

\- Tendrás morro… echarme la culpa a mí ahora… - había arqueado una ceja por el comentario de ella y luego se había reído tras el suyo propio-. Pero me parece una idea perfecta…

Hizo algo de fuerza para girar y cambiar de posición, colocándose ligeramente sobre ella, posando una mano sobre la cintura de ella, acariciando con cuidado la piel del vientre de la chica ahora al descubierto.

\- Te echo toda la culpa del mundo – se dejó manejar, limitándose a jugar con sus dedos sobre el cabello de él-. Es más, con este chantaje no creo que tenga forma alguna de poder escaparme y poder decirte que no.

Estaba de demasiado buen humor. Parecía que lo que le había confesado la noche anterior había terminado de organizar su mundo de una vez por todas. Y eso, viniendo de él era todo un dato a destacar. No sabía cómo había podido ser tan idiota de dejarla escapar una vez.

\- Pues se me ocurre alguna forma mejor para terminar de convencerte del todo – había murmurado antes de sonreír de forma pícara y tirar de la sábana para echarla por encima de ambos.

No, aquella manera ninguno de los dos iba a madrugar.

* * *

Cuando volvió a salir de su habitación completamente vestida y arreglada lo hizo a las carreras. Haru se había tomado la mañana con calma y solo el sonido del timbre la había hecho saltar de la cama donde se había quedado haciendo tiempo con el ordenador ya que aún era pronto para ir al trabajo.

Nada más llegar a la puerta abrió sin pararse a preguntar quién era encontrándose con una cara más que conocida ya.

\- Hola Mimi – sonrió antes de apartarse hacia un lado para dejarla pasar.

\- ¿Estás sola? – miró hacia los lados buscando una cabecita pelirroja asomando por alguna parte.

\- No, pero… no se ha levantado todavía – explicó cerrando la puerta tras ella. ¿Eso que había tirado al lado del perchero donde estaba colgando el bolso de Sora eran las llaves de casa?

Se agachó para recogerlas y guardarlas dentro del bolso antes de volver a mirar hacia Mimi.

\- ¿Se le han pegado las sábanas? Qué raro para ella, ni que anoche nos fuéramos tarde o qué... – negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, yo no la vi llegar – y menos mal que no la había visto porque había confianza pero algo le decía que no tanta como para ello. Se quedó mirando hacia la otra chica, pensando en que quizás debería de intentar distraerla o decirle que volviera más tarde para evitarse situaciones delicadas, pero, por otro lado, aquello podría ser muy divertido.

\- Pues… no nos fuimos tan tarde. Venía a buscarla para que me acompañara a hacer unas compras, pero puedo esperar a que la bella durmiente se despierte. O mejor, puedo ir a despertarla yo…

\- No… No, no – la mataba, si dejaba que Mimi fuera a despertarla iba a ser su fin, y el de Mimi también, así que mejor no tentar a su suerte-. Debe de estar al bajar, tranquila – por la cuenta que le traía.

Miró extrañada a la más joven, notándola hasta algo nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaba? No le gustaba no enterarse de las cosas… y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ella sí que reconoció la chaqueta automáticamente porque hacía apenas unas horas que había visto a su dueño con ella puesta y Mimi sí que se fijaba en esas cosas.

Dio un par de pasos rápidos para acercarse y asegurarse antes de girarse hacia la otra chica.

\- Por favor… por favor… dime que tú sabes algo.

\- No… - ¿ya se había dado cuenta? ¿Tenía un sensor para detectar aquellas cosas o qué? -. Osea… sí, los escuché llegar pero como comprenderás no es asunto mío lo que hacen o dejan de hacer.

Mimi llevó ambas manos a su boca haciendo un ligero aspaviento mientras que con sus labios dibujaba silenciosas palabras que no llegaban a salir de su boca "OMG, OMG, OMG". Aquello no deberá de ser algo por lo que alterarse tan siquiera, eran dos personas adultas y ya hacía un tiempo que estaban junt…

\- ¿Tú sabes algo más que yo? ¿Ya se ha quedado alguna vez más aquí?

\- ¿Yo? ¿A mí por qué me metes en esto, eh? – se defendió rápidamente alzando las manos-. Si luego me acaba echando de casa vas a tener que buscarme alojamiento.

\- Confiesa…

\- Sí, se ha quedado más veces pero obviamente pero no he preguntado… - podría y seguramente habría tenido respuesta, como el día que se había encontrado a Yamato a primera hora por la mañana.

\- ¡Y NO ME LO HABÍA DICHO! – aunque quizás debería de haberlo dado por supuesto.

Debería de haberlo supuesto, sí. Claro que debería de haberlo supuesto, lo que hubiera sido raro hubiera sido que todavía no hubieran avanzado algo más, pero como los conocía más que de sobra podía llegar a poner en duda todo lo demás.

Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que simplemente se hubiera quedado a dormir, pero iba a darles un voto de confianza.

* * *

 **A:** te dije que tenía preparado algo más gordo para Mimi hace unos días, ¿no? Pues... ahí la tienes, llegando en el mejor momento del mundo jajajaja

La gracia era que fuera él quien lo dijera primero esta vez. Al principio, cuando estaba empezando a escribir la historia me había pensado que fuera él quien llevara la voz más cantante en el desarrollo de la relación de ambos, pero, luego, los personajes cogen vida propia y hacen lo que les da la gana, por eso acabó siendo Sora la que dio el primer paso. Así, haciendo un total paralelismo al fb que os puse hace tiempo sobre cómo rompieron, tenía que ser Yamato quien lo dijera ahora primero.

Sé ser mucho menos sútil, no sería la primera, ni la segunda - sigue contando - [...] vez que lo hago. Pero por alguna razón, hay algunos personajes con los que no termino de atreverme. Voy a pensar que es porque estos dos son personajes que los conozco desde muy niña y me cuesta más por eso, pero, oye, yo no voy a decir de este agua no beberé porque lo mismo cualquier día se me cruza el cable y os pego un susto xDDD

Ahora sí que sí, ¡mañana más!


	61. Pero ¿vosotros dos al final?

La había escuchado a la perfección. Aquella era la voz de Mimi no había duda alguna. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Buena pregunta…

No iba a vestirse para bajar a recibirla, tenía toda la confianza del mundo para bajar en pijama, y eso pensaba hacer. Bastante le había costado autoconvencerse para levantarse aquella mañana.

\- No sé cómo te vas a librar del interrogatorio – le dijo la voz de Yamato antes de posarle sobre los hombros la fina bata de andar por casa que le había pedido que le acercara.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tú crees que te va a dejar salir por la puerta tan tranquilo? – se rió por lo bajo metiendo los brazos en las mangas antes de brocharse.

\- Yo si hace falta salto por la ventana, no te preocupes, estoy entrenado para situaciones de riesgo – se acercó hacia la puerta-. Soy parte del programa espacial, puedo escaparme de Mimi Tachikawa.

Bajó primero, dejando que terminara de recoger sus cosas. Hacer aquello estando prevenido de la presencia de Mimi allí era más sencillo ya que así podía dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas de medio lado mientras que pasaba a recoger su chaqueta.

\- Buenos días – saludó, estudiando la reacción de ambas.

Justo cuando la mayor de las dos fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo, la pelirroja acababa de llegar a su lado por lo que le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que mejor no dijera nada.

\- Te veo luego – le dijo antes de girarse hacia ella sin importarle demasiado la presencia de las otras dos chicas y despedirse de ella con un cariñoso beso que obtuvo un "cobarde" susurrado entre sus labios antes de dejarlo escaparse.

A pesar de todo, le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados cuando lo vio darse a la fuga tan rápido a la cual fue respondida antes justo de desaparecer, con un guiño de ojo. Cuando volvió a prestarle la atención a las otras dos, se intentó preparar mentalmente de la que se le venía encima.

\- ¿Qué? – les dijo antes de pasar hacia uno de los armarios para sacarse algo de desayuno.

\- Sí, hazte la tonta. Quiero detalles – a Mimi poco le importaba que Haru estuviera con ellas, aunque hubiera la confianza suficiente con la chica como para no tener que cortarse delante de ella.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Ah no, ni hablar, no te vas a hacer la loca – fue hasta su lado, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola a sentarse hasta el sofá.

\- Mimi, intento desayunar – protestó con la caja de galletas aún en la mano.

\- Venga, cuenta.

* * *

 _\- Venga cuenta… - Mimi se había sentado a su lado, observándola mientras que estaba echada mirando muy interesada hacia el techo de la habitación -. Muy gordo tiene que ser para que no os miréis a la cara esta mañana._

 _Se habían quedado todos a dormir en casa de un compañero de la facultad de Taichi que se había empeñado en que invitara a sus amigos a la fiesta que estaba dando. Lo conocían de sobra ya que solía ir allá a dónde el castaño iba, de manera que no habían tenido problema._

 _\- Sora… - volvió a intentarlo._

 _\- He metido la pata hasta el fondo, Mimi – había abierto la boca por fin._

 _Sabía que algo iba mal desde que se la había cruzado por la mañana. La había perdido de vista por la noche y lo siguiente que había sabido de ella era que estaba pasado por al lado de su mejor amigo sin cruzar ni media palabra con él._

 _\- ¿Os habéis enfadado? – le preguntó asomándose por encima para interponerse en su estudio exhaustivo de la pared._

 _\- No, claro que no – ojalá hubiera sido una pelea tonta de las que solían tener cuando la sacaba de sus casillas._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué?_

 _La chica desvió la mirada, evitando fijarla en su amiga. No estaba segura de si debía de hablar de aquello o no, pero en el fondo necesitaba desahogarse. Tenía mucho miedo. Muchísimo. La aterrorizaba la idea de poder llegar a perder a uno de los pilares de su vida por haber metido la pata de aquella manera tan categórica._

 _\- Sora, me preocupas…_

 _\- Nos hemos acostado…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - ¿había escuchado bien? No, no podía haber escuchado bien. Miró fijamente hacia su amiga, quien parecía girarse hacia ella por fin, dejándola verle la cara. Quizás no se lo había imaginado, quizás había escuchado bien… Solo había que ver la expresión de ella-. ¿Cómo?_

 _\- No creo que el cómo vaya a ser el problema de la cuestión – farfulló antes de estirar la mano para coger un cojín y ponérselo por delante de la cara-. No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… ¡No lo sé! No estaba pensando._

 _La castaña hubiera esperado escuchar cualquier otra cosa menos aquello. Cualquiera, hasta la más absurda. Peor nunca, nunca, nunca jamás lo que acababa de decirle. No era algo que hubiera esperado ver venir por muchos años que pasaran._

 _\- Yo creo que sí que el cómo va a ser parte de la cuestión… - la escuchó resoplar antes de alargar la mano para quitarle el cojín detrás del que se escondía-. Sora, venga._

 _\- ¡No lo sé! Supongo que se me fue de las manos la situación. Ya sabes que yo no suelo beber y se me subió demasiado a la cabeza… Sino nunca se me habría ocurrido llegar a este extremo…_

 _\- Pero… ¿vosotros dos al final…? ¿Hay algo?_

 _\- Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Yo le quiero muchísimo, pero… como un amigo, como a un hermano incluso, no de esta manera. Y… no sé cómo ha podido pasar - ¿por qué le había quitado el cojín para poder intentar ahogarse detrás de él?_

 _\- Bueno, yo no creo que sea tan grave – lo decía por animarla, pero, en parte, también porque lo pensaba así._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no? – la miró con cara de situación-. ¿Tú acabas de escuchar lo que te acabo de decir?_

 _\- Sora, si todo este drama es porque haya sido el primer chico con el que has estado no es tan grave. Es más, mucho mejor, ¿no? ¿Con quién ibas a tener mejor confianza y estar más cómoda que con él? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – comentó extrañada al ver la cara con la que al estaba observando._

 _\- ¿Tú crees que eso es lo que me importa a mí ahora mismo?_

 _Sí, claro que era algo en lo que había pensado. Aquello tenía más complicaciones de las que parecía. Entraban dentro problemas de todos los tipos, pasando desde el hecho de que ella jamás había estado con nadie hasta el extremo contrario de que, aunque poco tuviera que ver ya con ellos dos, la simple idea de que Yamato pudiera enterarse… Pero no, no era aquello lo que le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era cómo iba a afectar aquello a la relación que tenían ellos dos._

 _\- Eso me da igual – acabó por confesar-. Yo solo quiero que esto no estropee las cosas entre nosotros dos, Mimi. Jamás me lo perdonaría…_

 _\- ¿Tanto cuento por eso? - ¿en serio? -. ¿Me estás diciendo que a ti – recalcó especialmente el "ti"- lo único que te preocupa de toda esta situación es eso cuando yo supondría que estarías montando el drama por mil factores más?_

 _\- No, no es lo único que me preocupa, pero soy mayorcita, no creo que haya que poner el grito en el cielo porque algo así haya pasado. Yo solo quiero que no estropee las cosas entre nosotros – y como bien había dicho ella antes, cuando se los había cruzado antes no se habían ni mirado a la cara._

 _\- ¿De verdad? A ti es que no hay quien te entienda… - negó con la cabeza antes de echarse a su lado-. ¿Tú crees que después de todos estos años y todo lo que habéis pasado juntos esto va a ser un problema? Tan lista para unas cosas y tan boba para otras… Es normal que estéis cortados ahora mismo, pero date un tiempo para normalizar las cosas. No os va a afectar en nada... Y ya verás como hasta al final te vas a acabar alegrando de que haya sido así._

* * *

Tan solo imaginad la viciada a escribir que me puedo haber pegado a lo largo del día de hoy para llevar toda la semana pasada protestando y subiendo las cosas con cuentagotas y ahora, de repente, subiros cuatro capítulos el mismo día y algunos de ellos, de los gordos xDDDD

He tenido además una iluminación hoy por la tarde y tengo claro dónde va a acabar este ff. Para que no se haga sumamente eterno voy a cortarlo no dentro de demasiado y empezar así la siguiente parte como una continuación de éste. Así que todo va a depender del tiempo que tarde en llegar escribiendo hasta ese punto exacto.

 **A:** A este paso vas a acabar reconociendo el patrón de que cada vez que asome las narices Andrew se avecine algo de tu interés relacionado con morros repentinos de Yamato y tener que hacer un esfuerzo luego para que no le tire nada a la cabeza Sora - y que tú me tires brilli brilli a mí xDD

Bueno, no sé si te habrás fijado, pero sí que le he cambiado el rating a la historia hace unos días, porque prefiero prevenir que curar. No es que las dos únicas escenas un poco más subiditas de tono puedan considerarse precisamente eso, pero por si acaso. Por el momento no entra dentro de mis planes dar ese salto en la línea que estoy llevando en la historia, pero como hace tiempo que los personajes hacen lo que les viene en gana escapando de mi control, no sé cómo puede seguir la cosa xDDD Son ellos, no soy yo T_T

Creo que no hace falta que haga ninguna aclaración sobre el asunto ese que estaba dándole vueltas en mi cabeza sobre si me merecía la pena mencionar o no, ¿verdad? En realidad, por el momento, es algo que no aporta a la historia gran cosa, pero me da un margen de juego para poder usarlo de fondo para otras cosas, y, sobretodo, para haber estado tirando indirectas de las gordas en unos cuantos capítulos e_e

Las reacciones de Mimi...mañana e_e ¡Un abrazo y muchas gracias por los tomates, la purpurina y, sobretodo, la constancia y las review!

 **Nikanaka:** ¿te han servido las palomitas para leer en paz? Dije que iba a hacerlo y lo he hecho, así que espero que estos capítulos anteriores hayan sido de tu agrado y los que vengan en adelante también, si quieres más palomitas podemos hablar con el que suministra los tomates y que las traiga también. A Mimi al menos le van a hacer falta...

Como comento un poquito más arriba esto era lo que estaba rondándome en la cabeza y que no sabía si meter o no, pero que llegado a cierto punto, puede darme bastante juego. Y, como ya llevo avisando desde siempre, yo como en el fondo aunque soy más de Sorato como "end game" barro también hacia el Taiota que da gusto... Así que espero que esto no acabe extrañando a nadie.

Y hablando de subir tú algo... he ido a mirar, y sí que me he leído el fanfic que tienes escrito. Lo que pasa es que me he leído muchísimas cosas antes de registrarme por aquí y no me atrevía a dejar ni siquiera reviews. Tu historia me gustó un montón el día que me la leí. Fíjate que hasta me ha hecho ilusión darme cuenta de que la habías hecho tú. Así que sí, espero que tengas algo de tiempo para editar y esas cosas porque me sé de alguien que se irá directa a leerlo ahora que vuelvo a tener algo de vida y esas cosas.

Muchas gracias por la review. ¡Un saludo!

Mañana... ¡más!


	62. Yo pago por ver eso

Mimi no había podido evitar que aquella conversación que nunca más había vuelto a sacar a la luz llegara a su cabeza automáticamente. Sabía que el contexto no podía ser más diferente y que las cosas tampoco podían haber cambiado más, pero de alguna manera, le pareció hasta divertido todo aquello.

Se percató de que todavía seguía con ellas Haru, quien las estaba mirando con la duda en la cara, sin saber si quedarse o no, todavía demasiado correcta como para no saber cuando era necesaria allí.

Al notarla callada y mirando hacia la otra chica Sora desvió también los ojos hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. Realmente, seguro que no iba a escuchar nada que no supiera, especialmente tras la noche anterior, claro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuentas o tengo que ir corriendo detrás de él para sonsacárselo? Y no me pongas a prueba que sabes que soy capaz…

\- Oye, adelante… Yo pago por ver eso – se tomó unos segundos antes de entretenerse en sacar un par de galletas de la caja. Tenía hambre-. Mimi, no creo que tenga nada que contarte que no te puedas imaginar ya, si lo que quieres son detalles creo que entonces no me conoces lo suficiente todavía como para saber que eso no es de tu incumbencia…

\- Ya, ya lo sé, eres una aburrida – se cruzó de brazos-. Tú podrías haberlos pillado anoche mejor y así me los contabas tú – giró la cabeza hacia la otra chica la cual se puso más roja que un tomate en el mismo instante que escuchó el comentario.

\- ¡Mimi! Déjala en paz – a ella también se le subieron los colores. Luego tendría que pedirle perdón por haberla despertado o algo-. Para que te quedes tranquila, no tienes por qué montar tanto revuelo. Hace ya una buena temporada que pasamos de nivel.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿¡Pero qué clase de amiga eres tú!?

\- Una que aprecia su vida privada… - en el fondo por cosas como aquella la quería tanto. Acabó por sonreír, aprovechando el momento del melodrama de la castaña para continuar con su desayuno.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Es que ni tú, ni él… Y yo haciendo el esfuerzo para que os aclararéis de una vez y me tengo que enterar de que no es la primera vez que se queda aquí…

\- No, no es la primera vez, pero tranquila – divertida al sacar rápidamente la conclusión de quién le habría contado eso a Mimi- que también pasó antes de eso.

No estaba segura de si enfadarse, ponerse a sacudir cosas o las dos cosas a la vez. No es que pusiera en duda que esos dos fueran en serio, pero conociéndolos como os conocía, ahora sí que sí. Por fin…

\- Y Haru… siento si anoche te desperté – acabó por decir, dejando a la otra procesando la información.

\- No pasa nada… es tu casa. Al menos no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que eras tú que habías llegado porque sino menudo susto yo sola en casa – acabó por reírse por lo bajo, atenta a la escena que tenía delante.

Tuvo que reírse ella también de lo absurdo de la situación. Luego, quedándose unos segundos distraída recordando el momento que realmente era el que había que destacar de la noche… Había varios de hecho, pero del único del que estaba dispuesta a hablar era uno bien diferente a los que estaban haciendo que se le volvieran a subir los colores a la cara. Finalmente, volvió a la realidad, se quedó mirando hacia Mimi.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo ella al final, viéndola poner una cara bastante delatadora.

\- Ayer… ayer cuando nos fuimos – no, se detuvo. Aquello daba exactamente igual, el cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto daba exactamente igual. Simplemente sonrió unos segundos antes de mirar a ambas-. Me dijo que me quiere.

Al contrario de que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar, la reacción de Mimi fue exactamente la misma que la de Haru. No hubo ninguno de sus habituales gritos, ni nada que no fuera más que una cara de sorpresa. Mimi, por primera vez en la historia, se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Sora… me alegro mucho por ti – le dijo Haru finalmente acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

\- No le sentó muy bien la idea del viaje sin fecha de vuelta ni… con quién nos íbamos a quedar y la cosa acabó así…- comentó distraída mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga.

Mimi se había quedado en silencio, todavía con cara de sorpresa. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona? ¿Era muy tarde para cumplir la amenaza de salir corriendo tras él? Le sacaba bastante estatura y un paso de Yamato eran tres suyos pero, ¿de verdad que no podía echar a correr detrás de él para hacerle un buen interrogatorio? ¿Tanto había cambiado? Parecía que sí y nadie sabía lo mucho que se alegraba por su amiga. Cuando de repente saltó para abrazarla, lo hizo sin previo aviso, provocando que las galletas salieran volando.

\- ¡Mimi!

\- Ya era hora que ese idiota se dignara a decírtelo tras casi veinte años suspirando allá por dónde tu pasas…

\- No te pases…

\- No, no me paso. Lo tengo muy calado. Mucho, más que tú si me apuras, que todavía tienes la cabeza llena de pájaros y enseguida pones en duda todo. Yo no, y siempre se le ha notado a distancia.

* * *

 _\- ¡SORA! – el grito de Mimi resonó por toda la calle, incluso haciendo que algunos de los transeúntes se girasen a ver qué era lo que había pasado lo justo para ver cómo se le tiraba encima a la pelirroja._

 _Acababa de volver a Tokyo por primera vez desde que sus padres se habían ido fuera por motivos de trabajo, aprovechando con la reunión que hacían todos los años sus amigos en Agosto para conmemorar las pérdidas que habían tenido ese día y todo lo que había pasado. No se había parado ni a saludar al resto del grupo, solo había ido directa a por ella. El resto del grupo había ido llegando a poco a poco, siendo saludados también por ella aunque con algo menos de efusividad._

 _Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, hablando unos con otros, distraídos cada uno en sus temas, poniendo al día a los recién estrenados miembros del grupo que se habían perdido todas las aventuras del pasado. Mientras que Sora caminaba delante junto con Miyako hablando traquilamente, Mimi se había quedado unos pasos por detrás, poco a poco, dándose cuenta de un detalle. No era la primera vez que había desviado la vista hacia el grupo de los chicos y había pillado a Yamato con los ojos fijos en la dirección de ellas. Ese hecho había llamado la atención de la, de aquella, pelirrosa, había llamado mucho su atención._

 _\- ¿Así que ahora eres la chica nueva del grupo, eh? – comentó para llamar la atención de Miyako, cogiéndose a su brazo y secuestrándola con ella unos pasos por detrás de Sora y buscando cualquier tema de conversación para mantenerla a su lado._

 _Divertida por el gesto de su amiga, y ajena a absolutamente todo lo demás, la pelirroja siguió con su camino, acelerándolo incluso un poco para alcanzar a Takeru y Hikari que iban unos pasos por delante de ella riéndose de algún comentario poco afortunado de Daisuke._

 _Mientras que hablaba con la otra chica volvió a fijarse en los movimientos del rubio. No ayudaba que Sora se hubiera ido hacia su hermano, pero sin duda si a quien antes estaba vigilando era a la chica que ahora iba con ella sus ojos debería de irse en su dirección y no en la de antes, estuviera con quien estuviera Sora._

 _Y, como ella esperaba, pudo ver claramente como de nuevo ciertos ojos azules se iban directos unos metros por delante de ellas._

 _\- Premio…_

 _\- ¿Eh? – Miyako la miró sin entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

 _\- Oh, nada, nada, déjame – sonrió amablemente-. Solo… pensaba en mis cosas…_

 _Aquel día se había pasado todo el tiempo vigilando la situación disimuladamente. Si no lo veía no lo creía. No terminaba de creerse que Yamato pudiera ser tan sumamente obvio en aquellos temas con lo serio y distante que siempre había parecido. Tendría que preguntarle a Sora a ver si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto._

 _No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para tener sus respuestas. La Navidad llegó antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta y con ella, todos los problemas del Mundo Digital de un solo golpe se habían esfumado delante de ellos. Habían conseguido librar a todos aquellos niños del destino oscuro que tenían delante y, por lo que parecía, todo volvía a estar en paz. El Mundo Digital se había curado a sí mismo. Contenta por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se giró para buscar a sus amigos con la mirada y entonces fue cuando lo vio._

 _A escasos metros de ella, dándole la espalda, podía reconocer perfectamente la silueta de Sora y Yamato, eran bastante sencillos de reconocer simplemente por los colores de cabello. Distraídos, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados parecían estar hablando de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No le llegaba hasta allí la conversación que estaban teniendo pero no le hacía falta, lo único que ella podía ver era la mano del chico posada sobre los hombros de ella. Y conociéndolos… aquello no era un simple gesto amistosos._

\- _¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! – chilló sobresaltando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, incluso a los dos que había estado vigilando._

 _Los ojos de todos los que estaban en torno a ella se quedaron fijos en Mimi, mirándola incluso preocupados por si algo malo estuviera pasando de repente. Ignorando a absolutamente todo el mundo se acercó con grandes pasos hacia sus amigos, señalándolos._

\- _¿¡Se puede saber cuándo pensabais contarme esto!? ¿¡Qué clase de amigos traidores sois vosotros!? ¡Vergüenza debería daros!_

\- _Mimi… - empezó a decir Sora._

\- _¡Tú cállate que eres la peor de los dos! Que he tenido que esperar a veros porque ninguno había tenido las narices de decírmelo…_

 _Curiosos por la escena, el resto de integrantes del grupo más cercanos se habían ido acercando, algunos divertidos, otros con cara de situación también._

\- _No los acoses tanto, Mimi… - Hikari acabó por meterse, intentando relajar los ánimos de la pelirroja._

\- _¿Qué no los acose tanto?_

\- _Solo llevan unos días y hemos estado corriendo de un lado a otro – la voz de Koushiro diciendo a aquello provocó que dejara de mirar hacia la pareja y mirase hacia él._

\- _¿LO SABÍA ÉL Y YO NO?_

* * *

 **A:** venga, no era muy complicado, solo había que leer entre líneas y saber que yo también shippeo a esos dos muy fuerte xDDDD Eso y que además si me animo a que en algún momento salga a la luz da para mucho juego, en muchas direcciones. Peeeeero lo que pienso hacer con ello se queda dentro de mi cabecita e_e

En realidad, incluso dentro de la propia historia hay una parte en la que Sora dice de forma bastante clara que tuvo una temporada ligeramente confusa respecto a Taichi, es más, se lo está diciendo directamente a la cara a Yamato. Cuando escribí ese capítulo ya contaba con que esto hubiera pasado, solo que tenía mis dudas de si llegar a sacarlo o dejarlo en mi cabeza para futuros usos si eso xD

Obviamente, el fb que viene en este capítulo fue añadido hace unos días cuando me empecé a reír sola al imaginarme la reacción de Mimi al verlos por primera vez. Aquí había otra cosa escrita, pero la he dejado para el capítulo siguiente. Respecto a lo de que este ff tenga continuación, primero de todo, ❤❤❤❤ Eres un amor por decirme que te alegra que vaya a haberla ❤❤❤❤ y segundo, en realidad continuación, continuación no va a ser. Simplemente necesito un salto y prefiero darlo empezando de cero en otra historia que plantarme en los 200 capítulos de esta XDDDD

Nos leemos de noche, con nuevos aires llegando... e_e ¡Un abrazo!

 **Nikanaka:** jajajajaa, ¡bieeeen! ¡Te pillé desprevenida! ❤

Soy superfan también del Taiora, aunque menos que del Sorato, así que tenía que caer en algún momento alguna referencia. Además, os tiré la caña más decaradamente el día que lo puse en los comentarios de las review, pero hay unas cuantas indirectas por ahí bastante gordas. Ahora ya veremos qué hago con esa información de cara a un futuro, porque algo que da juego en muchas direcciones.

Probablemente acabe con este ff esta semana según mis cálculos. Aún no tengo escrito el final, pero casi casi estoy para ello. Así que empezamos en la recta final, con la llegada de un tema más delicado de noche. Bueno, uno... o varios de golpe claro e_e Ahora esperemos que sea de tu agrado por dónde van a empezar a ir los tiros de ahora en adelante.

Nos leemos, ¡un saludo! Y muchas gracias por la review.


	63. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿A qué hora tienes el vuelo mañana? – preguntó Yamato mientras que caminaban por la calle, paraguas en mano.

\- Pues… a las 12 creo recordar – frenó sus pasos, haciendo que él también lo hiciera al ir cogida de su brazo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a venir a despedirme al aeropuerto?

\- No lo sé todavía, tendré que pensármelo… - seguía sin gustarle la idea, peor ya se había resignado que no había nada qué hacer al respecto.

\- Vente conmigo – le dijo de repente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vente conmigo. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¿no? Puedes venir conmigo y así como sigo sin tener muy claro cuando voy a volver aprovechamos unos días allí - ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no, porque prefiero que estés allí sintiéndote mal por haberme dejado en Tokyo.

\- Ah… muy bonito, sí señor. Y muy maduro… - en el fondo, no dejaba de hacerle gracia aquello.

\- Lo digo en serio – por mucho que le tentara-. Además, no quiero interferir con tu trabajo, ¿habíamos quedado en eso, no?

\- Sí, en eso habíamos quedado…

\- Pues ya está. Podrás echarme de menos todo lo que te apetezca y más sabiendo que ahora soy yo el que no ha querido ir.

\- … - se rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza-. Tonto…

* * *

A pesar de no haber cedido ante la idea de irse con ella, sí que la había acompañado hasta al aeropuerto. Eran solo unos dias, no iba ser tan grave seguro que hasta iba a encontrar algo qué hacer para no aburrirse.

\- Espero no tener que ponerme celosa de lo que haces o dejas de hacer con Taichi cuando yo no esté, ¿eh? – le dijo a unos escasos metros de la puerta de embarque.

Aquella escena les podría parecer familiar a ambos, aunque a la vez, de nuevo, fuera totalmente distinta. No era la primera vez que se despedían en un aeropuerto solo que ahora las condiciones eran totalmente diferentes.

\- Ah, tú verás, tú eres la que se va a la otra punta del mundo. Yo con algo tendré que matar el tiempo…

\- Pues tú verás luego, tengo entendido que Koemi se las trae… - y que no la escuchara, pobrecita, con lo que tenía que aguantar todos los días. Se acercó a él, estirándose, aunque aquellos gestos delante de tanta gente no fueran propios de ellos-. Cuando me haya instalado te llamo – le dijo tras separarse de un corto beso.

Asintió a sus palabras con un sonido y luego la dejó ir, dándole su maleta y mirando hacia el resto que esperaban un poco más allá, intentando no lanzar una mirada menos amistosa de la cuenta a Andrew quien también estaba esperando.

\- Buen viaje – para disimular, aquello lo dijo mirando hacia Haru.

Esperó hasta que Sora se giró segundos antes de atravesar la puerta de embarque para lanzarle una última mirada.

Había preferido dejar el tema. Algo le decía que era territorio en el que era mucho mejor quedarse aparte. Le gustara o no que ella se quedara bajo el mismo techo que el otro, no tenía ni un solo motivo para desconfiar de ella. Ni siquiera para ponerse de mal humor por ello aunque no lo pudiera evitar. Así que había preferido callarse sus protestas mentales.

En el fondo le había gustado que ella le hubiera ofrecido cambiar sus planes y acompañarla a Los Ángeles. Podría haber ido, pero tampoco quería comportarse como un novio celoso y controlador. No era así y aunque la fuera a echar en falta aquellos días, no iba a ser tan grave.

No había salido todavía del aeropuerto donde otra cara que podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo. Y lo hizo tan de frente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en si le apetecía tener ese encuentro en aquel momento o no.

\- Yamato… ¿qué haces aquí?

A escasos metros de él Natsuko observaba a su hijo. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje en la mano y parecía acabar de llegar de cubrir algún reportaje, pues se la veía algo cansada.

\- Traje a alguien al aeropuerto – prefirió no entrar en detalles, tardando unos segundos en terminar de reaccionar, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y acercándose a su madre para saludarla con un ligero beso en la mejilla-. ¿Viaje de trabajo?

\- Sí, acabo de llegar iba a irme a casa…

\- Puedo llevarte si quieres.

Podría haberle dicho que no hacía falta, peor sin embargo asintió. Conociendo la relación que había entre ambos quizás lo mejor fuera aprovechar aquel momento o sino sabía que ella probablemente seguiría sin muchos ánimos de atreverse a llamarlo para verlo, como había estado haciendo desde que se había enterado por Takeru de que volvía.

Estiró el brazo hacia la bolsa que colgaba del brazo de Natsuko para cogerla y llevársela él mientras que le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera.

\- ¿Takeru estaba muy ocupado para venir a recogerte? – le dijo al final haciendo el esfuerzo por tener algún tipo de conversación con ella.

\- No, no sabía a qué hora iba a volver así que no avisé a nadie. Ya me reñirá él cuando se entere, no te preocupes por eso – sonrió ligeramente.

Posiblemente, si no fuera por el parecido que había entre los rasgos de ellos, nadie podría llegar a pensar que aquellos fueran una madre y un hijo que llevaban años sin verse, pero con una relación que siempre había sido tan tensa como la de ellos, no se podía pedir más. Yamato se limitó a asentir a las palabras de su madre.

Se seguía sabiendo el camino hasta casa de ella, de manera que no le fue demasiado complicado llegar. Otra cosa era cuando se metía por el centro de la ciudad, en dónde parecía que nada seguía en su lugar y acababa perdido, teniendo que llamar a su hermano pequeño y dándole motivos para reírse de él una semana entera otra vez.

\- Gracias por traerme – le dijo cuando por fin se detuvieron rompiendo el silencio por fin.

\- No tienes que dármelas – cuando su padre iba a pasar todo el día fuera solía dejarle el coche para que se moviera por la ciudad, de manera que no le había supuesto el más mínimo esfuerzo acompañarla. Seguía teniendo las cosas a medias dada su situación.

Se bajó, yendo hasta el maletero para sacar las cosas de Natsuko, acercándose luego hasta la puerta de ella para abrirla y dejarla bajar.

\- ¿Te apetece subir? – acabó por atreverse a preguntarle finalmente.

La pregunta lo pilló completamente desprevenido, quedándose con una mano en la puerta y en la otra la bolsa. ¿Cómo de buena idea era aquello? Tampoco quería hacerle un feo a su madre, por tensa que pudiera ser la relación entre ambos. Asintió finalmente volviendo a coger mejor la bolsa de viaje y cerrando la puerta para subir con ella.

* * *

 **A:** porque en la serie dejan bastante claro que Koushiro lo sabe, que sino podría imaginármelo perfectamente sin haberse enterado llevándose el susto de su vida al verlos. Por eso mismo decidí yo meterlo aquí. De hecho, seguro que las reacciones de todos debieron de ser dignas porque, realmente, estoy segura de que verlo venir, pocos lo vieron. Así que Mimi que para encima estaba tan lejos, cuando por fin se enteró debió de tener drama para dos o tres semanas como poco por no haberse enterado de lo que pasaba jajaja.

Puedes comprar de las dos cosas, porque todo depende de lo hagan o dejen de hacer los personajes, que ya he dicho que aunque yo tengo en mente una cosa, como tienen vida propia a saber qué es lo que acabarán haciendo. También dije hace tiempo que tenía en mente sacar a Natsuko de paseo, y aquí aparece por primera vez en persona. Y para mí, es una primera vez del todo porque nunca me había atrevido a manejar a estos dos interaccionando.

Ahora, bien... ¿para qué la habré sacado? Aaaaah... recuerda que yo siempre hago las cosas por algo e_e ¡Mañana más!

Pues gracias a los review es por lo que me he ido animando a ir escribiendo y escribiendo. Ya lo dije alguna vez, los retrasados imbéciles - con perdón por las malas palabras, pero es que no tienen otro nombre, y eso siempre amable... - del tribunal de mi defensa de trabajo de fin de carrera me dejaron sin muchas ganas de volver a escribir, y mira por dónde cómo se me ha ido a pasar. Gracias a los review y a los ánimos que me han ido dando todos. Así que si me he vuelto a enganchar es, en parte, gracias a los que como tú nos dais ánimos a los que estamos arrancando con esto ❤


	64. Más o menos

La pregunta lo pilló completamente desprevenido, quedándose con una mano en la puerta y en la otra la bolsa. ¿Cómo de buena idea era aquello? Tampoco quería hacerle un feo a su madre, por tensa que pudiera ser la relación entre ambos. Asintió finalmente volviendo a coger mejor la bolsa de viaje y cerrando la puerta para subir con ella.

La casa estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado allí solo que sin las cosas de Takeru repartidas por lugares aleatorios. Tras dejarla pasar primero para encender la luz se acercó hasta la mesa de la cocina para dejar encima las cosas de Natsuko.

\- ¿Te lo dejo aquí mismo?

\- Sí, déjalo ahí ya lo llevaré yo luego a la habitación – dejó las cosas en la entrada y se acercó de nuevo hasta dónde esperaba su hijo-. Me ha dicho Takeru que tienes intención de quedarte una larga temporada por aquí, ¿no? – le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

\- Sí… más o menos – en realidad, hacía una temporada que no lo tenía tan claro. Sora había conseguido generarle dudas, muchas dudas, en ambos extremos opuestos a más no poder.

\- ¿Y eso? Si se puede saber, claro… - no quería aparecer de repente tras años casi sin haberlo visto y esperar que le fuera a contar sus cosas tan de repente.

\- Supongo que lo verías en las noticas o te lo contaría Takeru – en el mundo en el que ella se movía era imposible que no se hubiera enterado-. Además, ya he cumplido los requisitos, ahora creo que me apetece algo de tranquilidad.

Esa seguía siendo la versión oficial y aunque hubiera empezado a dudar seriamente sobre si era eso lo que realmente quería. Si que era cierto que ahora todo en su vida parecía encajar, pero, ¿tanto como para dejar todo por lo que tanto se había esforzado atrás? Iba a tener que tirarle de las orejas a cierta pelirroja por haber sido capaz de sembrarle esa clase de dudas cuando él había estado totalmente convencido de la que respuesta era afirmativa.

\- Sí, me enteré cuando estaba en el trabajo – un episodio nada agradable y del que prefería no hablar. No era la madre ejemplar para él, pero eso no quitaba que no quisiera a su hijo de verdad y que cuando había saltado la alarma de que algo podía ir se le hubiera olvidado hasta de respirar. Había preocupado muy seriamente a sus compañeros de trabajo aquel día por el ataque de nervios que le había entrado-. Y no he tenido oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que me alegro de que no quedara todo en nada más que un susto, hijo – dijo aquello observándolo con un gesto mucho más serio, como si quisiera decirle algo más con la mirada que con sus propias palabras.

Se quedó mirándola serio. ¿Por qué se le venía a la cabeza solo una sola contestación a todo aquello? No tenía sentido que aquello fuera así, no con ella. No habiendo sido capaz de hablar de aquel tema ni siquiera con su propio padre o con su hermano, ¿por qué con ella sí?

\- En realidad… me han dado unos meses de excedencia – soltó de golpe mientras que se apoyaba de espaldas en la mesa.

\- ¿Excedencia? ¿Por un fallo en las comunicaciones?

\- Creo que trabajando en el mundo en el que trabajas no creo que tenga que entrar en detalles de lo bien que se le da al gobierno ocultar ciertos temas – se encogió de hombros apartando la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Hijo?

Se lo contó, se lo contó tal cual se lo había contado a Sora unos meses atrás. Por extraño que le pareciera, de nuevo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al igual que no se le había pasado por la cabeza contarle aquello a su padre, no quería darle tal disgusto, le había salido solo contárselo a ella. ¿Por qué? Apenas tenían una relación parecida a la que debería de tener una madre con un hijo y sin embargo, ahí estaba, contándole algo que había jurado y perjurado que no saldría de su boca.

\- ¿Lo saben Hiroaki y Takeru?

\- Claro que no, no he querido preocuparlos. Supongo que algo se huelen, pero yo no le she dicho nada.

La expresión de Natsuko se había quedado congelada y lo único que había sido capaz de articular había sido aquella pregunta. Tanto le soprendía lo que le estaba contando como el hecho de que hubiera decidido confiárselo a ella.

\- Por eso has vuelto a casa… - acabó por murmurar finalmente-. Takeru sabe que algo pasa, que tal y cómo te fuiste en su día no tenía sentido que ahora hasta ni siquiera te hayas molestado en buscar independencia.

\- Claro que sabe algo, es obvio. Pero yo creo que ninguno de los dos ha querido preguntar o ahondar en el tema.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Sí, pero bueno… eso tampoco tiene importancia – claro que la tenía, pero no tenía ganas de entrar en demasiados detalles.

\- ¿Y tú estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila. Pasé algunos días en el hospital pero solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Y por lo demás creo que ya ha vuelto todo a la normalidad – aunque eso, de nuevo, tenía que ver con otros motivos muy diferentes.

Asintió. Se había quedado al lado de la encimera sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si lo viera por primera vez. No todos los días un hijo te decía de repente que había estado a punto de no estar allí tan solo unos meses atrás. Aunque supiera que no le había pasado nada, podía notar como le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

\- No sabes lo que me alegro de que estés bien, hijo.

Levantó la vista hacia ella, volviendo a la realidad y fijándose en su madre, como si realmente la viera por primera vez en muchos años, cosa que no dejaba de ser cierta. Quizás no debería de haberle contado aquello, no debería de haberla preocupado. La relación entre ambos posiblemente no debería llegar a tal confianza, pero tampoco lo había podido evitar. Y ahora la estaba viendo, nerviosa y con la mirada ligeramente vidriosa. Alargó la mano, aprovechándose de su altura, para alcanzar una de las de ella al otro lado de la encimera.

\- Estoy perfectamente, puedes darle las gracias a Gabumon porque sin él sí que no estaría aquí – apretó unos segundos la mano de su madre.

* * *

 **A:** ¿qué se te había acabao ocurriendo que podía estar tramando en vez de meter a su señora madre? Simple curiosidad xD

Sí, es un personaje interesante para tratar desde la perspectiva de la relación entre Natsuko y Yamato, quizás por eso es la primera vez que me atrevo a meterme en estos berenjenales. Voy a respaldarme en el hecho de que lo estoy llevando como un personaje más abierto y tranquilo de lo que era en sus años adolescentes y que por eso es capaz de tener una conversación normal con ella. De hecho, este es uno de esos capítulos en los que los personajes han acabado haciendo lo que les ha dado la gana, porque en mi cabeza sí que tenía en mente algo más tenso y menos fácil y fluído todo, pero se me han ido por aquí.

La escena del aeropuerto no la metí en un principio pensando en hacer el paralelismo, pero es que al final queda casi que obligatorio hacer referencia porque la cabeza de ambos era lo que pedía, era el último recuerdo que ambos tenían en esa situación.

Pero bueno, tranquilo todo el mundo que todavía no hemos llegado al capítulo siguiente cofcofcof Eso por la noche, así que ahora ¡a esperar! Yo me voy a escribir a ver si llego a la parte a la que quiero llegar hoy de noche de una vez.

Muchas gracias por la review, la purpurina y los tomatazos, ¡un abrazo!

 **Nikanaka:** no sé si será pronto para verla aparecer o no, pero era el personaje clave para terminar de encajar una cosa que viene en el siguiente capítulo ya y que quería que desencadenara con ella. Así que aquí la tenemos, haciendo el papel de madre con un hijo que parece querer darle la oportunidad de ser eso, su madre. Si es que en el fondo me está saliendo todo demasiado fácil para Yamato con lo seco que suelen ponérnoslo, pero venga, voy a echarle la culpa a la edad y a haber madurado de una santa vez.

No es que termine el ff, es que quiero cerrar este en cierto momento y prefiero continuar la historia desde otro punto y creo que queda mejor haciendo como una continuación que escribirlo todo en este. Creéme... teniendo en cuenta dónde pretendo llegar en mi cabeza en una semana no me da jajajaja No, no, no, ni queriendo viciarme del todo. Pero puedes ir comprando palomitas que estos no van a ser capítulos de relleno por sacar a pasear personajes como suelo hacer muchas veces...

Espero que te guste este giro con Natsuko metida en medio por fin, ¡nos leemos!


	65. ¿Qué llevas meses sin contarme?

\- ¿Entonces qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- No lo sé. Por un lado no es que no quiera volver o que le haya cogido miedo, eso ya se me ha pasado. Cuando volví posiblemente estuviera todavía lo suficientemente asustado como para estar huyendo de todo aquello, pero también me he empezado a plantear cosas que hasta ahora no había hecho.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

\- En general, no es vida. Me exige demasiada dedicación y me estoy perdiendo demasiadas cosas…

Natsuko se había ido calmando hasta volver a una situación más o menos normal, con el hecho de tener en mente que su hijo había sido capaz de confiarle aquello a ella. Eso era lo que prefería sacar en claro.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero es lo que siempre he querido hacer y sé que si lo dejo me arrepentiré.

Exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar. Se tomó su tiempo para llenar un par de tazas que había estado preparando y acercarle una.

\- ¿Y por qué no tener las dos cosas? Hasta dónde yo sé el total aislamiento de todo lo que tenías aquí fue por voluntad propia, ¿no? – Takeru siempre la había mantenido al día de la situación de Yamato a falta de tener ella el valor para querer establecer contacto.

\- ¿Cómo? Sí, es cierto que fui yo quien se apartó, pero puede tener que pasar meses fuera, incluso años. ¿Cómo voy a poder compaginar ambas cosas a la vez?

\- Si se quiere se puede, hijo. Solo tienes que encontrar quién esté dispuesto a poder contigo – ella sabía de lo que le hablaba.

Nadie mejor que ella para decir aquello. Era justo el ejemplo de que si se quería se podía y ella no había querido seguir intentándolo. No había servido para ello y habían acabado como habían acabado.

\- No creo que tu padre y tu hermano no te vayan a recibir con los brazos abiertos siempre que vuelvas a casa. Ni tus amigos tampoco, ¿o no lo han hecho ahora? – podría haber ampliado aquella frase a otros temas, pero no quiso meterse donde nadie la llamaba.

Takeru también le había contado otras novedades en la vida de su otro hijo, pero prefirió hacer como si no supiera nada, no quería meterse dónde no era llamada. Simplemente se quedó estudiando los gestos de él.

\- Lo sé – acabó por decir-. Tengo hasta Enero para decidirlo. Todavía tengo tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas.

\- Haz lo que consideres oportuno, sabes que los que te apreciamos te apoyaremos hagas lo que hagas.

Yamato era aún demasiado joven para tener que tomar decisiones tan drásticas. Había conseguido muy rápido todos sus propósitos y quizás por eso se viera frente a una situación que no debería de haberle tocado enfrentar hasta años más tarde. Aunque fuera su madre, ella jamás se metería en una decisión de ese tipo. Tenía que tomarla solo él.

El sonido del timbre reclamó la atención de ambos haciéndole el chico un e gesto para indicar que ay iba él a abrir, adivinando quién podía ser quien llamaba a la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar antes de abrir.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Takeru al encontrarse a quien menos hubiera esperado en casa de su madre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No tengo derecho a venir por aquí?

\- No, a no ser que te atemos y te metamos en un saco no suele ser lo más normal. Quítate del medio y déjame entrar… - le dijo divertido antes de hacer lo propio acercándose a saludar a Natsuko.

\- Deja en paz a Yamato, Takeru – sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a tener a los dos rondando por casa. En ocasiones como aquella no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por haber sido ella misma el motivo por el que aquello no ocurría con más frecuencia -. Me lo encontré en el aeropuerto y me trajo a casa

\- Oh, es verdad – la sonrisa que le dedicó a su hermano fue suficiente para prevenirlo de la que se le venía encima-. ¿Te la ha presentado?

\- ¿A quién? – se hizo un poco la tonta, no quería delatar al menor de sus hijos como el chivato de turno.

Takeru podía ver claramente la mirada que le estaba echando Yamato desde la otra esquina de la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos hasta casi dejarlos convertidos en una pequeña franja. Quizás se acabara convirtiendo en hijo único a pesar de todo.

\- Sí, ahora finge que no te has ido de la lengua ya con todo el mundo que me conoce, venga – acabó por soltarle sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

La reacción de su hermano pequeño fue poner la mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida, como si aquella acusación no tuviera nada que ver con él. Dudaba que su hermano estuviera puesto al día de aquello porque Sora se lo hubiera dicho, la pelirroja era lista y no se metería en ningún tema relacionado con la rama materna de su familia, así que simplemente lo tenía demasiado calado como para no darse cuenta.

\- Venga, niégalo si quieres, te dejo intentarlo – le volvió a decir.

\- ¿Para qué? – terminó por sonreírle, quedándose al lado de Natsuko, por si acaso-. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Déjalo tranquilo – la mujer acabó metiéndose, divertida por la situación-. Estaba solo cuando me lo encontré, fin de la discusión.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada mamá – siguió sonriendo con la mejor de sus caras hacia su hermano. No le habría contado lo que le tenía que contar cuando debería, pero él se iba a quedar a gusto – tampoco tiene que presentarte a nadie, no es como si no la conocieras de siempre ya.

\- Tú sigue – fueron las únicas palabras del mayor de los dos rubios antes de que su teléfono vibrara en el bolsillo de su pantalón, distrayéndole por completo.

Cogió el aparato para ver quién era el que podía estar llamando, sabiendo que no podía ser la llamada que esperaba ya que era físicamente imposible que ya hubiera llegado. Y, desde luego, en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla, tuvo que ponerse serio. Les hizo un gesto a los otros dos antes de ponerse en pie para apartarse y poder hablar más tranquilamente.

La mujer finalmente se giró hacia el menor de sus hijos, observándolo unos segundos mientras que el otro se alejaba.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo en paz? No creo que le apetezca demasiado ponerse a hablar de esos temas conmigo precisamente – bastante le había contado ya. No se había parado a pensar tan siquiera todavía en lo que podía significar o no que él hubiera elegido contarle aquello precisamente a ella, pero seguramente se diera por contenta porque le hubiera confiado algo tan serio como aquello como para querer meter ahora las narices en la vida privada de él.

\- No, no lo voy a dejar en paz. Fui de los últimos en enterarme, así que ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias.

\- Sí, tú sigue pinchándolo que no pienso salir a defenderte… - acabó por reírse divertida.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó, riéndose él también aunque sabía perfectamente que su madre decía la verdad y que llegado el caso no iba a salir en su defensa porque él solito se lo habría buscado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Yamato volvió a acercarse hasta ellos guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo con el gesto más serio de lo normal.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Takeru, dejando de lado toda la actitud que había tenido hasta el momento fue el primero en preguntar.

\- No… No ha pasado nada, tranquilo – informó negando con la cabeza-. Era del trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Pero tú no te habías retirado?

\- Más o menos… - cruzó una mirada unos segundos con su madre.

\- ¿Cómo que más o menos? ¿No me habías dicho que hasta estabas buscando dónde quedarte en Tokyo de forma definitiva y que ibas a quedarte? – un ligero codazo por parte de su madre reclamó la atención del más joven, haciéndolo mirar primero a una y luego a otro-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué llevas meses sin contarme?

Parecía que por una vez, no iba a tener forma de escaparse, quisiera o no, sabía que iba a llegar el momento que tanto estaba evitando. Quizás no fuera tan complicado ya, sabiéndolo dos personas, ¿por qué seguir callándoselo?

 **A:** claro, con Takeru también iba a salir obviamente... Solo que necesitaba el detonante para que se lo tuviera que contar sí o sí. Ahora toca ver cómo se lo va a tomar su hermanito pequeño...

Lo de que Natsuko se metiera en la relación de su hijo con Sora sí que no se me había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera simbólicamente en el sentido de que a él le pudiera entrar de nuevo la paranoia de sus padres y todo eso... Ahora que también tengo que reconocer que el hecho de que se lo haya contado a su madre primero que a nadie más de su familia lo ha hecho él solito. Es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que los personajes acaban haciendo lo que les viene en gana, así que cada vez que leas a Yamato extrañarse por eso, soy yo desde el otro lado del pc preguntándome lo mismo xDDDDD

Y como adelanto... Takeru no es el único que va a enterarse de todo por fin en los próximos capítulos e_e

Mañana... ¡más! - y sí, mañana porque me han llamado para hacer horas de más un día que en teoría no me tocaba currar y no voy a tener tiempo T_T-. Muchos tomates y saludos


	66. Lo siento

\- ¿Qué?

Takeru miró primero hacia Natsuko y luego hacia su hermano según había terminado de contarle lo que todo este tiempo le había estado escondiendo. Miró de nuevo hacia ella para comprobar que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones y que ella parecía estar escuchándolo también.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó a la mujer.

\- No… Bueno, sí, pero me lo dijo poco antes de que tú llegaras – estaban en igualdad de condiciones aquella vez, aunque a ella siguiera extrañándole mucho que la primera reacción de Yamato hubiera sido contárselo

\- Tampoco lo sabe papá, no te ensañes con ellos – aclaró su hermano mayor por fin.

\- ¿Y cuándo pensabas contárnoslo? ¿eh? ¿¡Cuándo!?

\- Takeru… - lo intentó cortar su madre.

\- No, mamá. Llevas meses de vuelta y no has tenido narices tan siquiera de decirnos que te había pasado algo. "Solo fue un fallo en las comunicaciones" ¿Cuántas veces nos has repetido eso? ¿eh? ¿¡Cuántas!?

Quizás debería de haberlo visto venir. Era de esperar que su hermano acabara por explotar al enterarse tan tarde de lo ocurrido. Podría haberse callado, a aquellas alturas poco iba a importar ya los motivos por los que había cambiado de parecer, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras con ellos.

\- No quería preocuparos – acabó por decir a modo de única defensa, ya que era lo único que podía llegar a argumentar.

\- No querías preocuparnos… ¡Estuviste en el hospital y no tuviste narices de llamar a tu familia para que fuéramos a estar contigo! Es que hay que estar mal de la cabeza para preferir estar solo que avisarnos.

\- Estuve en el hospital porque se empeñaron en que me quedara para comprobar que todo estuviera bien nada más. No me pasó nada, estoy aquí perfectamente y solo con el susto encima, ¿qué más quieres?

\- ¡QUE NOS LO HUBIERAS CONTADO A TU FAMILIA!

Era la primera vez desde que tenía recuerdos que su hermano pequeño le levantaba la voz. Y no había nada que pudiera decir para intentar convencerlo de que no tenía razón o tan siquiera reclamarle las formas. Estaba en su total derecho de enfadarse, de gritarle y de tomarse aquello por las malas. Debería de haberlo visto venir. Ni siquiera la madre de ambos abrió la boca para decir algo, sin poder decir nada en contra de la reacción del más pequeño de sus hijos.

\- Lo siento – acabó por decir lo único que podía decir.

\- Lo sientes… - fue hasta dónde había dejado la chaqueta, cogiéndola y acercándose hasta la puerta-. No me hagas reír… Diez años sin venir tan siquiera a vernos y ahora lo sientes. Típico de ti…

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos abrió la puerta y salió de la casa dejándolos en silencio. Yamato tenía la mirada fija en la encimera de la mesa cuando escuchó el portazo de Takeru al salir.

\- No te preocupes, solo se ha asustado al enterarse y ha reaccionado mal. Se le acabará pasando… - la voz de Natsuko lo sacó de sus pensamientos, intentando calmar la situación.

\- No me preocupo, está en su derecho de enfadarse conmigo. Tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, absolutamente en todo… - sobre todo en lo último.

Era capaz de reconocerlo, y eso, aunque a muchos pudiera parecerles una tontería era un gran avance para él. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin querer pensar en todo aquello y luego, cuando por fin había pasado de la fase de intentar no acordarse de todos los de su pasado, había pasado a la de negación. Se había escondido tras la excusa del trabajo, de los entrenamiento y los largos periodos de preparación que cada salida le implicaban. Era una buena excusa para no tener que volver a dar la cara.

Levantó la vista hacia la mujer que estaba delante de él. Tampoco parecía poder decirle nada para hacerle cambiar de idea porque, de nuevo, el chico tenía toda la razón. Había actuado mal, eso lo sabían todos, ahora solo le tocaba aceptar las consecuencias que había esquivado tan elegantemente todo aquel tiempo.

\- Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, desde la primera palabra hasta la última. Incluso sin necesidad de haya pasado nada tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para él todos estos años.

\- Todos nos equivocamos, Yamato. Absolutamente todos, lo importante es ser capaces de reconocerlo a tiempo e intentar arreglarlo y por lo que yo veo es lo que estás intentando.

Ella no iba a echarle nunca en cara no haber sabido de él en todo aquel tiempo. Era su madre y lo quería tanto como a Takeru, pero no era tonta, sabía cómo era la relación entre ambos y se conformaba con lo que tenían. No iba a forzar la situación de ninguna de las maneras por algo que hubieran parecido avanzar en aquellos momentos.

\- Cuando volví absolutamente todo el mundo me aceptó como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, sin preguntas ni reclamaciones. Casi que hasta prefiero que por fin alguien haya explotado y me haya gritado las cosas a la cara por fin, es lo que realmente me merezco, y si tiene que ser por las malas que sea, pero no quiero que quede todo a medias.

\- Porque preferirán conformarse con que hayas vuelto a empezar a echarte cosas en la cara del pasado ahora – ella sabía de lo que hablaba-. Si todos los demás te han vuelto a aceptar como si nada, no deberías de darle vueltas y deberías de aceptarlo.

Mantuvo la mirada de ella unos segundos antes de tener que desviarla, fijándola en algún punto de la pared de enfrente hasta que terminó por bajar la cabeza ligeramente, aprovechando el propio flequillo para esconder algo más su expresión.

\- Lo importante es que hayas vuelto, lo hayas hecho bien y con una nueva actitud, hijo.

Eso, eso era lo único que importaba. No sabía lo que habría pasado con el resto de sus amigos y seres más cercanos pero por los comentarios de Yamato lo que se podía sacar en claro era que todos ellos le habían dado la oportunidad de volver a sus vidas sin problemas. Y si era verdad lo que Takeru le había contado, algunos más que otros.

\- Y que aprecies el gesto que han tenido todos, intentando no volver a desaparecer de la vida de ninguno de los que te queremos - aquella vez hablaba por ella-. Todo el mundo se equivoca, yo la primera. No tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, eso lo saben hasta las paredes de esta casa, pero si vamos a estar echándonos en cara todos los errores del pasado nunca podremos tener más que eso – hizo una pausa -. Deja que tu hermano se enfada, que se desahogue y luego ya verás como las cosas son mucho mejores. Al menos podrás hablar con él abiertamente sin tener que estar ocultando cosas.

Casi que temerosa, se había ido acercando hasta él hasta colocarse a su lado, levantando poco a poco una mano para posarla en la espalda de mayor de sus hijos, dándole una ligera caricia de apoyo.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, terminando por asentir. Tenía razón en todo lo que decía, no se lo podía negar. Tampoco quería.

\- No les conté la verdad porque no quería hacerles daño. Papá no se merece un disgusto así, no después de todo el tiempo que lo he dejado solo – eso también le pesaba.

\- Tu padre no está solo, hijo. Tiene al resto de su familia… Y si tienes que volver al trabajo será el primero en apoyarte y en ayudarte con lo que necesites. Tú solo no te olvides de los que te esperan en casa y todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Yamato no entró en detalles como que eso de que Hiroaki no estaba solo era algo discutible. No se le había olvidado que le había pedido muy mal disimuladamente que se quedara en casa con él en vez de buscarse apartamento. Aunque quizás lo hiciera para disfrutar de la compañía el mayor de sus hijos, tenía que sentirse solo. Él siempre había tenido a Gabumon con él, no había tenido que llegar a experimentar aquella soledad que solía rodear a su padre. Takeru tenía su vida, no podía cargarle aquel peso sobre sus hombros otra vez. Pero entendía lo que Natsuko le decía, bastaría con no desaparecer de la vida de todos de nuevo, con estar ahí aunque fuera desde la distancia.

\- Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa… - anunció al final poniéndose en pie y haciendo que la mujer retrocediera un par de pasos.

\- Cuando sepas qué es lo que vas a hacer, me gustaría saber cuál ha sido tu decisión – pidió únicamente.

\- Lo sabrás, tranquila… - dicho aquello y pillándola casi que por sorpresa, se acercó los pasos que ella se había alejado para darle un abrazo corto a su madre. Posiblemente fuera la primera vez en años que hacía aquello.

Cuando su hijo hubo salido por la puerta, Natsuko dejó de lado toda la fortaleza y seriedad que había aparentado hasta entonces, teniendo que volver a tomar asiento. No todos los días se presenciaban escenas como aquella… Con lo que ella prefería quedarse era con que su hijo estaba bien y que parecía haber cambiado de forma radical… Para bien.

Muy para bien…

* * *

Os digo que hasta mañana nada y luego de la que llego del trabajo se me ocurre esto para meter entre capítulo y capítulo y vengo, lo escribo y os lo subo. Si es que en el fondo la peor soy yo xDDD

 **A:** Jooo... son cortes necesarios. Aquí las cosas solo se cierran cuando se tienen que cerrar, sino es mucho más divertido quedarse con la tensión de ver cómo es que pueden ir las cosas y ver al día siguiente si se ha acertado o no. Y de nuevo puedo decir que los personajes van completamente por libre, porque esta escena se me vino a la mente de repente y ha sido solo sentarme y ponerme a escribir sin tener que preparar nada xDDDD

Todo salvo el cambio radical de Yamato que es la base de toda esta historia. Mientras que casi todos los personajes siguen más o menos en la misma línea es él quién más ha cambiado. El resto simplemente han crecido pero la línea base de todos ellos es la misma, aquí el señorito rubiales ha venido con la lección más que aprendid para casa de que si quiere que las cosas funciones de una vez tiene que dejarse de hacerse el místico e ir con las cosas por delante. Y con esa filosofía vamos por el capítulo 66 :D xDDDDD

La reacción de Hiroaki y Taichi están escritas y espero que ambas te sorprendan, porque al igual que Takeru ha explotado contra su hermano, igual los otros dos no reaccionando cómo se esperaría de ellos. Eso sí que vas a tener que esperar a mañana - creo que toca mañana - para ver alguna de ellas... Y ahora sí que sí, ¡mañana más! Mil gracias por la review ❤❤

 **Nikanaka:** no eres mala, no te preocupes, mi propio cerebro es un odioso y después de haber estado haciendo horas de más en el trabajo de camino a casa me dice que haga cosas y yo voy y le hago caso. Así que nada, un capitulito extra que ni siquiera estaba escrito marchando por aquí. En teoría el anterior uniría con el que os voy a poner mañana, pero bueno, creo que la reacción de Takeru se merecía algo más de extensión en esta escena.

En el fondo yo también lo veo lógico. En la línea en que llevo al personaje - con las ideas más claras y más calmadito con respecto a todo - hasta tiene sentido que en algún momento pretenda tener una buena relación con su madre, quizás intentando entenderla por fin. Solo he tenido que buscarme una buena excusa y lo demás, como siempre digo, ha sido cosa de los personajes

Espero que te gusten las reacciones de unos y de otros, porque es de lo que van a ir los capítulos siguientes... Así que dame un par de tomatazaos de margen, que poco a poco iré explicando más cositas T_T xDDD

¡Gracias por la review! ❤❤

 **Licky Cross:** Jo, que se me suben los colores ❤ Me alegro mucho de que te guste la forma en la escribo y el hilo que estoy llevando en esta historia. Puede que sea la temática, pero hacía tiempo que no estaba del todo cómoda con algo que escribo. Espero que no se me tuerza antes de poder acabar estar primera parte y pillar con las mismas ganas la segunda. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. ¡Nos leemos!


	67. ¿Qué hago, papá?

Volvía a casa con la cabeza completamente hecha un hervidero de ideas. Había tenido uno de los días más completos que recordaba a cuanto a subidas y bajadas emocionales. Y para encima, su hermano pequeño se había enfadado con él. Y por una vez, de verdad y con motivos. No iba a dedicarse a perseguirlo, sabía que se le acabaría pasando y que solo necesitaba tiempo para que se le pasara el enfado por haberse estado callando aquello todo aquel tiempo.

Sacaba al menos en limpio que había sido capaz de tener una conversación normal con Natsuko y eso, sí que era para destacar dada la escasa relación entre ellos. Aún le parecía extraño haber sentido esa necesidad de contárselo a ella cuando de todos su familiares más cercanos era aquella con la que menos trato tenía. Pero las cosas habían sido así y ahora se sentía algo mejor.

Luego, claro, había llegado la llamada. Parecía que si estaba interesado en conservar su puesto iba a ser necesario mucho antes del tiempo que le habían concedido de excedencia. Un nuevo proyecto parecía empezar a arrancar y necesitaban gente con experiencia real para llevarlo a cabo. Y él aún tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Cuando entró en casa, su padre todavía no había llegado, yendo directo hacia la habitación donde su compañero digimon parecía haber encontrado una buena forma de pasar el tiempo: hacer el vago.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? – preguntó cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta.

\- Sí, siento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, pero me encontré con mi madre y Takeru.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Gabumon, quien sorprendido de tan siquiera escuchar la mención de la mujer, no se molestó ni en disimularlo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Según como quieras verlo – se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola sobre la mesa antes de sentarse en la cama para dejarse caer hacia atrás-. Digamos que con una he sido capaz de tener una conversación de adultos por primera vez en mi vida y que el otro no me habla.

No tardó en vez aparecer la cabeza de su amigo por encima de la suya, observándolo curioso.

\- ¿Y eso? – la preguntaba iba por ambas afirmaciones.

\- Porque les he contado lo que pasó por fin.

Eso aún sorprendió más al digimon. Se suponía que no iba a contarle nada a nadie de aquel tema. Ya bastante se había sorprendido cuando le había dicho que se lo había contado a Sora, como para que ahora le dijera que se lo había contado a su hermano y, especialmente, a su madre.

\- Yo creo que has hecho bien – le dijo finalmente-. No puedes seguir callándote todo eso – y él lo sabía de primera mano que lo había vivido desde el principio y había visto cómo se había pasado semanas sin pegar ojo casi por culpa de las pesadillas.

\- Lo sé, pero… no acaba ahí la cosa – reconoció finalmente levantando la vista hacia los rojos ojos del digimon-. Me han llamado, quieren que vuelva – resumió.

Si lo anterior no lo había visto venir, aquello aún menos. Conocía a su amigo de toda la vida, sabía perfectamente que aunque fuera diciendo que no tenía pensado volver, siempre le había quedado la duda.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

La pregunta le sacó la primera sonrisa en un buen rato al rubio. Esa era exactamente la que quería escuchar, una formulada en plural, porque su opinión le importaba tanto o más que la suya propia.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

\- A mí me da igual lo que tú quieras hacer siempre que me dejes acompañarte. Pero, si tienes dudas sobre lo que hacer o lo que no, eso es que no te has quitado de la cabeza la idea de volver.

\- Lo sé – tampoco lo escondía.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hablas con los demás? Seguro que tienes algunas opiniones que te gustaría escuchar.

\- No creo, esas opiniones ya me las sé – acabó por reconocer-. Pero… tienes razón. De todas formas, sabiéndolo mi madre y Takeru creo que va siendo hora de que lo sepa mi padre también.

Gabumon asintió. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que sabiéndolo ellos Hiroaki se enterase y no era algo que pudiera llegarle de otra forma que de la boca de su hijo. Otro nombre cruzó la cabeza de Yamato y también era solo cuestión de tiempo que se enterara. Era demasiado sencillo que ahora que su hermano pequeño lo sabía la noticia no llegara también a oídos de Taichi.

\- ¿Hacemos apuestas a ver quién de todos se enfada más?

* * *

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que su padre volviera por fin a casa, como siempre, cansado del trabajo, sorprendiéndose de ver a su hijo ya en casa.

\- ¿Hoy no te han entretenido hasta tarde? – comentó divertido.

\- No, hoy no… Hoy era cuando se iba – explicó antes de girarse hacia él.

\- Ah, es verdad – se quedó mirándolo, notándolo algo más serio de la cuenta-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues… no, no pasa nada. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.

Arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Su hijo solía tener un comportamiento más frío y distante, pero pocas veces se ponía realmente serio, y aquella vez, sin duda alguna, lo estaba. Asintió y se acercó hasta dónde él estaba.

\- Tú dirás – cuando se colocó a su lado pudo ver la cabeza de su digimon asomando no demasiado lejos de él.

\- Lo primero de todo, creo que te debo una disculpa por no haberte contando esto hace tiempo, pero no quería hablar del tema.

Hiroaki permaneció en silencio, dejándolo empezar para ver qué era lo que podía pasar, dándose cuenta no mucho después de que dijera aquella frase. Relajó el gesto, posándole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Tú crees que tu padre se iba a tragar que te habías aburrido de todo y que no iba a indagar qué demonios te había pasado para volver a casa?

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Tan malo en mi trabajo crees que soy como para no enterarme de algo así?

Lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder terminar de creerse lo que le decía. ¿Lo había sabido todo aquel tiempo? ¿Lo sabía y aún así había esperado a que fuera él quien dijera la primera palabra?

\- Se suponía que era una información que no podía estar rondando por ahí – a ningún programa espacial le gustaba que saliera a la luz un fallo tecnológico tan grande como ese.

\- Se suponía – apretó con su mano el hombro de él antes de soltarlo-. ¿Qué ha pasado para que te hayas atrevido a contármelo?

\- Me han llamado para que vuelva.

\- Oh…

\- Y – continuó – ya se han enterado Takeru y mi madre.

Esa noticia sí que lo sorprendió. No porque se lo hubiera contado al menor de sus hijos, sino que su exmujer hubiera aparecido en la conversación. Eso era un buen cambio viniendo de Yamato.

\- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

\- Ella bien, el otro no me habla – se encogió de hombros justo antes de ver una ligera sonrisa aparecer en la cara de su padre.

\- Se le pasará, dale un par de horas…

\- Lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa – si además, tenía toda la razón para esta enfadado-. No me quedó más remedio que contárselo porque me llamaron estando con ellos.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Y has venido a qué tu viejo padre te diga lo que tienes qué hacer?

\- Primero lo ha intentado conmigo – la voz de Gabumon se coló por primera vez en la conversación haciendo que ambos dejaran de lado la seriedad que los había envuelto, riéndose ambos unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué hago, papá?

* * *

 **A:** el autocontrol es que dice que está teniendo él las vacaciones que a mí nunca me terminan de llegar xDDDDD

Sí, en algo de su carácter tenía que parecerse a su hermano a fin de cuentas y sacar una parte un poco menos encantadora a relucir de vez en cuando, aunque en Tri lo hayan puesto bastante tranquilito. Por eso me pareció que aunque me esté saltando las partes en las que les cuenta lo que pasó porque ya lo metí vía fb, la reacción primera de Takeru se merecía algo más de extensión, aunque vayamos a saber más de él en el siguiente capítulo, claro - tira la caña un poquito.

Y que Hiroaki siempre hubiera estado más o menos al día de lo que había pasado era una de las cosas que tenía fijas en mente, por eso hay comentarios y comportamientos de él mucho más cercanos a su hijo, como cuando le dijo que se quedara en casa y eso. Eso el cerebro me lo respeta en vez de irse por libre, algo tiene que respetarme xDDD

Espero que sigamos teniendo purpurina en vez de tomates, aunque este capi sea de los cortitos y con corte entre medias, pero eso es que por la noche... ¡más! - y a ver si puedo avanzar yo un poquito de noche que he empezado un capítulo muy interesante xDDD

¡Un abrazo!


	68. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

En el otro extremo del mundo, aún cuando apenas había tenido tiempo para sacar sus cosas de la maleta, Sora tuvo que pasar corriendo hasta dónde había dejado tirado el móvil al escuchar su tono de llamada. ¿No le había dicho a todo el mundo que ya llamaría ella cuando estuviera instalada y con batería?

Frunció el ceño cuando vio el nombre de Takeru en la pantalla, extrañada de que fuera él quién la estuviera llamando y así de repente. Además, aquella llamada por teléfono iba a costarle mucho.

\- ¿Takeru? ¿Ha pasado algo? – fue lo primero que dijo anda más descolgar, preocupada.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

\- ¿Qué si sabía el qué…? – la había pillado completamente descolocada-. Espera un momento.

Hizo un gesto a los que estaban con ella, mirándola poner caras raras y buscó un lugar más apartado para hablar, yendo hacia la habitación en la que se iba a quedar y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo tenía que saber? – dijo cuando ya tuvo la intimidad necesaria.

\- Lo de mi hermano, lo que le pasó y por qué volvió.

Aquello la pilló del todo desprevenida, agradeciendo que nadie estuviera con ella y pudiera verla poner aquella cara de sorpresa.

\- Supongo que por tu silencio tengo que entender que sí…

\- Lo siento, no era algo que yo te pudiera contar.

\- ¿Y él tampoco? ¿He tenido que enterarme hoy? ¿Meses más tarde? – parecía que solo la había llamado para desahogarse con alguien con quien sabía que podía hablar libremente del tema.

\- Supongo que no quería preocuparos, Takeru…

\- Preocuparnos, ¡es mi hermano! Tengo derecho a saber que he estado a punto de perderlo…

Era la pura verdad y el chico tenía toda la razón. Tampoco le estaba contando algo que ella no supiera desde hacía tiempo, pero esas palabras seguían consiguiendo ponerle la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga yo? Tienes toda la razón para enfadarte y reaccionar así, solo… solo intenta comprenderlo a él también.

\- ¿Por eso volvió a casa, verdad? - el silencio de su amiga le sirvió de respuesta-. No echaba de menos su vida de antes, tenía miedo…

\- No… No fue eso. Lo que le pasó le hizo ver las cosas de otra forma y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no lo malinterpretes ahora todo por el enfado. Si solo fuera por miedo habría dimitido – parecía que podía hablar claro, así que iba a hacerlo.

\- Sí, y si hubiera dimitido no me habría enterado hoy porque lo llamaron delante de mí para que volviera.

Un silencio se produjo al otro lado de la línea. No, sin duda ella no tenía ni idea de aquello. ¿Cómo iba a tener idea? No había podido hablar todavía con él, no había forma de que ella estuviera informada. ¿Todo aquello se había organizado en unas horas en las que ella no había estado en la ciudad? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Lo han llamado para que vuelva? – preguntó al final.

Ahora el silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. En ese momento fue cuando Takeru se dio cuenta de que quizás acababa de meter la pata y no debería de haber dicho aquello.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No, acabo de llegar hace nada del aeropuerto, no he tenido tiempo…

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó rápidamente-. Lo siento de verdad, no tendría que habértelo dicho yo.

\- Da igual… - una sensación muy extraña había empezado a apoderarse de su estómago, no estaba segura de lo que era-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- No lo sé, no le dejé contármelo… me fui a mi casa y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca.

Era mucho más sencillo hablar de cualquier cosa con el menor de los dos hermanos. En menos de un par de minutos había sido capaz de que le contara exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Te has enfadado con él?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Soy su hermano! Nos lo contó a mi madre y a mí hoy y creo que todavía no ha tenido narices de decírselo a nuestro padre.

\- No, tu padre no lo sabe todavía tampoco – espera, ¿había dicho que se lo había contado a su madre?

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me enfade? ¿Tú crees que es normal? Y no te ofendas, pero, ¿por qué lo sabes tú y nosotros no?

Buena pregunta. Ella no sabía lo que ellos habían insistido o no para que Yamato les contara lo que había pasado, claro. Tampoco sabía por qué le había sido más sencillo contárselo a ella que a su propio hermano ya que cuando lo había hecho no estaban juntos tan siquiera.

\- No lo sé, Takeru. Supongo que no querría preocuparos y que me lo acabó contando a mí porque necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello. Pero no te enfades con él. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, tú no habrías querido preocupar a los demás. Intenta ponerte en su lugar, ¿tú qué habrías hecho? No le estoy defendiendo antes de que digas nada, solo te digo que intentes comprenderlo…

De nuevo hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que tener siempre razón?

\- Porque soy la mayor del grupo.

\- El mayor es…

\- No, la – recalcó el artículo femenino – mayor del grupo. Y porque tengo un master en paciencia en todos los temas relacionados con tu hermano - ¿sonaba como si hubiera conseguido calmarlo mínimamente? Parecía que sí.

\- Bah…

\- ¿Más calmado?

\- Sí, gracias…

\- Vale, pues… lamento informarte de que me estás llamando a Los Ángeles y que puedes ir vendiendo algunos de tus órganos vitales que te sobren para pagar la llamada…

\- … - un silencio de nuevo y, finalmente, una ligera risa-. No pasa nada, siempre puedo chantajear a mi hermano.

\- No es mala idea, puedes incluirlo en las negociaciones cuando hables con él – negó con la cabeza mientras que interiormente se relajaba al ver que parecía estar más tranquilo.

\- De todas formas, sigo enfadado también contigo, así que no te mereces más mis atenciones.

\- Cuanta crueldad…

\- La que cada cual se merece. No trabajes mucho… Y gracias – dicho aquello, casi sin darle tiempo a responder, colgó el teléfono.

Sora se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla viendo cómo volvía a aparecer su fondo de pantalla, una foto de ella con Biyomon en la playa. Sonrió ligeramente pensando en su querida compañera que, de nuevo, se había quedado con su madre. Sonrisa que no tardó en borrársele al recordar algo de lo que el había dicho Takeru.

Habían vuelto a llamarlo del trabajo… Sabía que esa opción estaba sobre la mesa, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser tan de repente. Ella misma había insistido un par de veces con que quizás debería de replantearse el volver pero no había vuelto a sacar el tema recientemente por miedo a resultar pesada. Ahora parecía que la noticia había saltado como la pólvora y que no le había quedado más remedio que confesar lo que había pasado, al menos a sus familiares.

Abrió la lista de conversaciones y buscó rápidamente la de Yamato para escribirle que ya había llegado como había dicho que haría, pero dudó antes de empezar a teclear. Ella misma había dicho muchas veces que estaría dispuesta a llevar aquello adelante costara lo que costara incluso si volvía a su puesto y tenía que estar fuera de la ciudad largas temporadas. Pero eso no decía que la idea de que quizás cuando volviera no estuviera esperando no le gustara ni un pelo. Y sabía que eso podía pasar. Es más, si no pensaba egoístamente, esperaba no verlo de vuelta en Tokyo.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, acercándose hasta la ventana, dejando la vista fija en el horizonte, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, notando de nuevo esa extraña sensación que la había invadido cuando había escuchado la noticia. Tenía muy claro qué era lo que iba a hacer y lo que tenía que decir cuando le llegara el turno de enterarse oficialmente, otra cosa es que realmente le gustara aquella perspectiva de tener que alejarse tan pronto de él.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, cogiendo el aparato para dejarle escrito un mensaje finalmente, necesitaba un tiempo antes de poder manejarse en una conversación directa con él.

 _"El viaje ha ido bien y ya estamos instalándonos. Apenas tengo batería, cuando pueda te llamo"_ – dudó unos segundos con la pantalla abierta todavía antes de volver a escribir- _"Eres un odioso por no haber querido venir conmigo y hacer que ya te esté echando de menos"._

Buscó su cargador entre sus cosas para dejarlo conectado a la corriente y volvió a salir de la habitación. En ese momento lo que necesita era, sin duda alguna, compañía. O trabajo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le servía.

* * *

 **A:** alguno de los dos tiene que tener vacaciones en algún momento, así que ahora le ha tocado a él - no es que alguna vez tuviera mucho, claro xDDD -. Diré lo de siempre, podría subir los capítulos más largos y de uno en uno en cuenta de así, me gusta más la dinámica que genera xD

Y como ya había dicho, aquí vuelve Takeru, algo más calmadito teniendo que ir a llorarle a alguien aunque esté en el otro extremo del mundo. Me pensé en que se fuera directo a la propia Hikari o a Sora, pero le ha dado la cabeza para darse cuenta de que si alguien sabía lo de su hermano tenía que ser ella. Eso y que siempre es buena cualquier excusa para poner a estos dos interaccionado, claro.

Lo de Hiroaki tenía que ser así, si alguien conoce a Yamato como la palma de su mano es su padre, así que sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar a que por fin quisiera contárselo. Supongo que también sabría que no iba a tardar demasiado.

Lo del trabajo - ahora mismo, en este momento que escribo esto - es solo una excusa para precipitar las cosas y no esperar a que se agote la fecha límite que he escrito que tiene. No tengo pensado meterme por ahí principalmente porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo funciona ese mundillo, de manera que es simplemente el detonante para que por fin termine de espabilar.

Ahora sí que sí, ¡mañana más! Con autocontrol y todo e_e (si no me equivoco, mañana le toca a Taichi, creo xDDD)

¡Un abrazo con tomates y todo!


	69. Estorbo

Había dejado aquel encuentro para el último de todos ellos. Sabía que quizás de su grupo de amigos todos merecerían saber la verdad de lo que había pasado, pero, realmente, tenían algunos más prioridad que otros. Posiblemente se preocuparían, sí, pero la reacción que pudiera tener Mimi en aquellos momentos no era la que más le podría importar. De manera que dejando de lado todo aquello, había dejado para el último a Taichi, a sabiendas de que si su hermano había sido un tema delicado, quizás el moreno fuera a serlo todavía más.

Había ido a visitarlo a su casa, encontrándoselo solo con su digimon a punto de empezar una buena sesión de hacer el vago hasta que Koemi volviera.

\- Si es que no puedes vivir sin mí – le dijo Taichi al abrir la puerta y ver que era él-. O mejor dicho, no podéis vivir sin nosotros – rectificó al darse cuenta de que el rubio no venía solo, sino que lo había acompañado Gabumon.

\- No, cada segundo de mi existencia que no estás a mi lado es una tortura – no se molestó en poner los ojos en blanco tan siquiera mientras que el otro se apartaba de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

\- Eso me parecía… Mira, Agumon, tenemos visita – automáticamente un par de ojos verdes asomaron desde la habitación dando paso a que el digimon fuera corriendo a saludar a los recién llegados.

Pasado un rato se habían quedado los dos sentados tranquilamente en el salón, aprovechando que a esas alturas del año el clima estaba estable y que se agradecía estar en el interior de algún lugar. Yamato, a pesar de todo, todavía no era capaz de abrir la boca para decir nada del tema por el cual había ido a buscar al otro.

\- ¿Todo bien? – acabó preguntando el moreno al verle poner caras delatadoras y guardar más silencio de la cuenta.

\- Sí todo bien, ¿por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No os habréis peleado ya, no? Porque tus peleas deberían de ser únicamente conmigo, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Qué si no me he peleado ya con quién?

\- ¿Con quién va a ser? ¿Con Mimi?

\- Bueno, podría ser con Mimi perfectamente, no sabes lo cansina que puede llegar a ser – aunque había perfeccionado sus técnicas de darle esquinazo y librarse de aguantar sus histerismos.

\- Lo sé, puedes creerme que lo sé… Yo también he tenido mi razón de histerismos… - pero algo le decía que era un tema que era mejor esquivar-. Venga, te conozco las caras de estar queriendo decir algo y no saber cómo. ¿Os ha pasado algo? Ya sabes que me voy a poner de parte de ella, pero puedes intentarlo.

\- No me ha pasado nada con Sora – dijo al final usando un tono entre repelente y picajoso-. ¿Por qué iba a tener que pasarme algo con ella?

\- Porque vienes a verme con cara de haber liado alguna y tener que confesarte con alguien.

\- Pues no, no me ha pasado nada con ella. No he hablado con ella desde que se fue esta mañana, he estado ocupado el resto del día.

\- Perdona, don importante. Otros también hemos estado ocupados, se llama tener trabajo, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

\- Perfectamente… - no sabía cuánto-. En realidad me encontré con mi madre cuando fui a despedir a Sora al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Te has peleado con tu madre?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué narices tengo que haber tenido jaleo con alguien?

\- No lo sé, con esa cara que me traes no sé qué quieres que piense.

\- No tengo ninguna cara.

\- Claro que sí.

\- No, no tengo ninguna cara.

\- Ya te digo yo que sí…

\- Si tengo alguna cara es porque tengo que hablar contigo algo importante, pedazo de idiota.

\- ¿Importante? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Importante, ¿dejamos de decir estupideces de una vez?

El otro chico alzó ambas palmas de la mano en señal de tregua. En otro tipo de circunstancias, o quizás en otra época hubiera seguido pinchando a Yamato algo más, posiblemente haciendo algún tipo de comentario idiota sobre el estado de su vida sentimental, pero algo le decía que las cosas no debían de ir por ahí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No ha pasado nada, no ahora. Pero creo que tienes derecho a que te cuente algo que ha pasado…

La cara del rubio no le gustó ni lo más mínimo a Taichi pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente haciéndole un gesto para dejarlo hablar. Debía de ser lo suficientemente importante como para que hubiera ido directamente hasta su casa y estuviera dándole tantas vueltas.

Dudó todavía unos segundos más antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su amigo y empezar a hablar. Con el jaleo con su hermano de aquel día había tenido de sobra, esperaba que al menos supiera entender sus razones.

\- Verás… - empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Pasado un rato, los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en él aunque hiciera ya unos segundos que no había dicho ni media palabra, dando por terminadas sus explicaciones, haciendo que le pareciera eterno aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué? – fue la final la única respuesta de Taichi.

No le repitió nada, sabía que lo había escuchado bien. Y aunque la cara de sorpresa de Taichi era lo que predominaba en aquellos momentos, empezaba a notársele que no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia.

\- ¿Has tenido que estar a punto de no contarlo para tener las narices de volver? – sin duda, aquella era la primera confirmación de que no, no le había hecho nada de gracia… Como era de esperar.

\- Más o menos… - no iba a ponerse a mentir o a inventarse excusas.

\- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú crees que ahora tienes derecho de venir con semejante noticia después de tanto tiempo?

\- No, y no pensaba decir nada, pero ahora no me queda más remedio.

\- ¿No te queda más remedio?

\- No dimití, me habían dado un tiempo de excedencia por lo ocurrido y me han llamado para reincorporarme.

\- ¿Nos has mentido para encima? – se le pudo notar por fin en la voz que aquello lo había enfadado, notando la molestia claramente en su tono. No le contestó a aquella pregunta, no tenía posible excusa tampoco para eso-. ¿Tú qué clase de amigo se supone que eres?

Se puso en pie, sin poder evitarlo, dando unos pasos para no tener ni que verle la cara. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, no había tenido las narices de contarles la verdad desde un principio e ir con las cosas claras por delante.

\- Años sin saber de ti ni media palabra después de que te largases. Te apoyamos absolutamente todos y te animamos para irte y después si te he visto no me acuerdo para que me vengas ahora de repente a decirme que si te has dignado a volver es porque te has asustado… ¿Tú crees que puedes venir y soltarme algo así de golpe?

Hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de contestación por parte del rubio. Pero nada, no había nada que pudiera decirle-. ¿No vas a abrir la boca? ¿No vas a intentar tan siquiera justificarte?

\- No, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

\- No lo sé, lo que sea, ¡intenta al menos justificarte!

\- No hay justificación alguna, es lo que hay. Lo hice mal, soy consciente de ello, no me vengas ahora tú también a gritarme lo mismo que el resto.

\- Es que no sé qué esperas que te diga… "Pobrecito Yamato que lo ha pasado mal en el trabajo y todos como idiotas lo hemos recibido con los brazos abiertos sin que nos dijera nada".

\- No saques las cosas de quicio. No os había dicho nada porque no quería preocupar a nadie – estaba harto de repetir aquella frase, pero en realidad se merecía tener que dar explicaciones a cada paso que diera. Él mismo se lo había buscado.

\- Vamos, que no tienes ni siquiera pensaba una excusa para hacernos creer que no has tenido que estar a punto de no contarlo para acordarte de que existimos. Y yo pidiéndote que fueras el padrino de mi boda…

\- Taichi…

\- ¡No! De Taichi nada. ¿Tú te das cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años? Te hemos echado todos en falta, todos… Y tú tan tranquilo, sin preocuparte tan siquiera de nuestra vida. Y solo hasta que te has asustado lo suficiente para volver con el rabo entre las piernas no te has acordado de que existimos… ¿Y tú eres un amigo? ¿¡TÚ!? Menudo portador de la amistad que solo tiene amigos cuando le interesan…

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar que las palabras del otro le doliera y que lo enfadaran a partes iguales.

\- ¡Ya sé que lo hice mal! ¿Sabes cuántas veces he repetido esa frase? Por eso he venido a hablar contigo porque quiero hacer las cosas bien de una maldita vez con todo el mundo.

\- Has venido a verme porque te has visto acorralado y no te ha quedado más remedio que confesármelo… - gruñó terminando de girarse para encararlo-. Todos lo pasamos mal con tu desaparición. Yo lo pasé mal con tu desaparición. Eras mi mejor amigo y de repente ni siquiera tenías tiempo para llamarnos de vez en cuando, para que supiéramos si estabas bien o para saber tan siquiera algo, lo más mínimo de ti. Has tenido que esperar hasta que las cosas no podían ir a peor para acordarte de que existimos.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento – no rehuyó la mirada de él, manteniéndose-. Actué mal, punto.

\- Punto… - resopló-. No, de punto nada. ¿Tú eres consciente de cómo lo pasó tu hermano viendo que día a día no tenía ni la más mínima noticia de ti? Hemos estado todos estos años intentando que se le hiciera menos complicado y no había manera. Y créeme, hablo porque sé de lo que hablo, que he podido verlo con mis propios ojos, y tu tan tranquilo sin preocuparte tan siquiera de llamar para ver si estaba bien.

\- Takeru no pinta nada en todo esto ahora mismo, ya he tenido esta conversación con él esta tarde.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Eh? ¿Te ha mandado directamente a la mierda? – la cara que le puso el otro confirmó exactamente su teoría sin que tuviera que decirle nada-. Es lo menos que debería de hacer. Si yo le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Hikari ahora no tendría tan siquiera el valor de mirarla a la cara.

\- Taichi…

\- ¡Y no solo Takeru! Yo también te he estado echando en falta todos estos años. He has hecho falta muchas veces, siempre habías estado a mi lado y de repente nada. Nada de nada, ni una maldita llamada para saber si tan siquiera estabas vivo…

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? No hay nada más que pueda decirte ya. No hay excusa, no hay nada que pueda inventarme para justificar todos estos años.

\- ¿Y Sora? ¿Tú sabes cómo acabó por afectarle no saber ni media palabra de ti de repente? No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a tus estupideces pero eso sí que ya fue el colmo. Yo sí que la ví, yo sí que sé lo que pasó y ahora tienes la cara de volver como si nada también su vida…

\- Ella lo ha sabido casi desde el principio.

\- ¿Se lo constante a ella? ¿Fue así como conseguiste que bajara la guardia contigo para algo largarte otra vez? ¿En serio?

Parpadeó sorprendido por lo que Taichi acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar semejante cosa?

\- ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? Se lo conté porque ella me lo preguntó, cosa que ninguno de vosotros llegó a hacer nunca. Y sí, me voy a ir ahora pero no sin antes saber lo que piensa ella… ¿Tú quién crees que ha estado todo este tiempo intentando apoyarme y animarme para que no dejara todo atrás y volviera a mi puesto?

\- Es más idiota de lo que yo pensaba… - con todo el perdón, ya que él quería a la pelirroja con toda su alma, peor en ocasiones tenía que reconocer que era casi tan tonta como él.

\- Mira… Es lo que hay. Actúe mal y nadie más que yo sabe lo que me arrepiento por todo eso.

\- Sí… ya lo veo.

\- Déjame terminar... No me atrevía a volver y terminé por creerme que tampoco quería hacerlo. Soy consciente de que me alejé y no me atrevía a volver a dar la cara con ninguno de todos vosotros. ¿Quieres saber lo que pensaba justo antes del accidente? ¿Eh? Estaba pensando en que no quería volver a la Tierra, que aquí no se me había perdido absolutamente nada…

\- ¿Tú te estás oyendo?

\- Sí, e igual que yo terminé por creerme eso no veo que ninguno, ni siquiera el propio Takeru, hiciera por intentar contactar conmigo por muy desaparecido que estuviera. Y mandarme una invitación de boda por correo como cuenta como tal. Yo también pasé meses esperando saber algo de alguno de todos vosotros y luego el trabajo me absorbió. No sois los únicos que sintió que los demás le daban de lado… - no debería de estar diciendo aquello, pero había conseguido que quisiera sincerarse del todo-. Incluso la propia Sora ya que tú mismo la has mencionado. Si no quería que me fuera, ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no intentó ella saber de mí en todo ese tiempo?

\- ¿Tú por qué crees?

\- Por lo mismo que yo tampoco me atrevía a saber de vosotros, no quería ser un estorbo.

\- Estorbo… eras nuestro amigo, ¿cómo ibas a estorbarnos?

\- No supe nada de vosotros yo tampoco en casi una década, ¿qué demonios quieres que piense, eh?

\- ¡No supiste nada de nosotros porque no te dio la gana!

\- ¡No! Lo primero que recuerdo después de despertar en el hospital fue un sentimiento de culpa y de soledad que no se lo deseo a nadie, ¡a nadie! – alzó algo más la voz sin darse cuenta-. No sabes lo que me arrepiento, no sabes lo mucho que lo siento y lo que daría por poder volver atrás y arreglar todo con vosotros. ¡Todo! No me habría ido en primer lugar…

Tampoco pudo evitar que le temblara el tono de voz al decir aquello. Era la primera vez que decía algo así en voz alta. La primera vez. Y estaba a punto de cumplir la treintena.

\- Me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a todos a mi lado, lo mucho que echaba de menos en falta a mi padre y a mi hermano. ¿Sabes qué es lo primero que hice nada más cruzarme a mi madre esta tarde, eh? Contarle la verdad, necesitaba hablar con ella. Al igual que necesitaba hablar contigo de una maldita vez y que lo supieras todo. No quiero tener que volver a pasar por todo esto… lejos de todos los que me importáis.

Taichi acabó por sentarse, intentando relajarse, no diciendo ni media palabra.

\- Dice la verdad – la voz de Gabumon finalmente interrumpió la conversación de ambos-. No es el único que ha hecho mal, y lo sabes tú al igual que el resto.

Clavó sus ojos castaños en el digimon, dejando de observar a Yamato durante todo ese tiempo. Sí, también era culpa de ellos por no haber insistido más, sabiendo el carácter que tenía el otro.

\- En ocasiones uno se cansa de ser siempre el que está detrás del otro para saber tan siquiera si sigue vivo Gabumon.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento muchísimo. Enfádate conmigo todo lo que quieras, incluso acepto que no quieras hablarme más, pero solo quiero que me entiendas…

Volvió a mirar hacia él, esta vez unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Aquella conversación años atrás hubiera acabado posiblemente con ellos dos peleándose y no solo de palabra, pero los años lo habían hecho ver todo de una forma más calmada. Quizás tuviera razón y no solo fuera culpa de él. Quizás… cogió aire, intentando pensar, intentando organizar las ideas de su cabeza. ¿Podía intentar hacer el esfuerzo?

\- ¿Tan grave fue? – dijo al final.

\- Eso no importa. Fuera como fuera me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que estaba dejando escapar…

De nuevo guardó silencio, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Lo siento – repitió de nuevo el rubio. Era un buen momento para irse y dejar a Taichi con sacar sus propias conclusiones tranquilamente, no era buena idea seguir allí con aquella conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Cuando iba a hacerle un gesto al digimon para que se fuera con él, pudo volver a ver la mirada de su amigo clavada en él, de nuevo en unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos-. Como vuelvas a pensar que no eres nadie para volver a nuestra vida, seré yo mismo y no un accidente espacial el que te aclare las cosas, ¿entendido? – soltó de repente antes de ponerse en pie para cruzar en un par de pasos la distancia entre ellos y abrazar a su mejor amigo como si acabara de verlo por primera vez tras todos aquellos años perdido-. Yo también lo siento – le dijo finalmente, siendo consciente de que también tenía razón.

Fue en ese momento en el que la guardia de Yamato cayó de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, devolviéndole el gesto con fuerza.

* * *

Sin trozos, ni cortes... Y no, no es el autocontrol, es que me ha salido un cambio de planes y ahora sí que quiero tener esto terminado antes del miércoles que viene o no voy a poder actualizar con la frecuencia que me gusta. De manera que voy a ir todo lo rápido que pueda, por eso, en vez de cortar este capítulo en dos, os lo he colgado de golpe y hoy cuando se supone que hasta mañana nada. Espero que me dé tiempo a dejarlo todo escrito al menos para que solo sea ir publicando las cosas en caso de no tenerlo todo publicado para el miércoles que viene.

Y sí, tenía que hacer el guiño a la escena de Tri en la que le pregunta Takeru si se ha peleado con alguien y empieza a sacar las posibles opciones... xDDD

 **Nikanaka:** para lo que me queda de ff y lo que tengo pensado hacer de cara a la continuación no me compensa que los enfados duren mucho, peor sí, sí que había barajado la idea de un enfado contundente de larga duración después de esto. Solo que ya no tengo tiempo para ponerlos de crisis matrimonial tanto tiempo, así que he preferido una bronca de las suyas dejando claro que ya son mayorcitos y que no necesitan que nadie los separe, por el momento e_e xDDDDD

Al principio también pensé en que se lo tomara bien a la primera pero... es Taichi, tiene mucho que echarle en cara a su mejor amigo por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo... Solo queda saber cómo terminará de reaccionar ahora que ya se ha calmado y sí, para eso sí que tendréis que esperar a mañana xDD

Espero que te guste la reacción de Yagami y que las palomitas estén ricas ricas, que seguro que Agumon te pide alguna para seguir de fondo cotilleando en paz. Mañana más... ¡Un saludo1

 **A:** bueno el autoncontrol ha vuelto y ahora sabe que tiene que terminar esto porque luego no sabe cuando va a poder seguir escribiendo, al menos la última semana de junio y la primera de julio. Luego ya supongo que no habrá problema, o igual soy yo que estoy pensando que no voy a poder y sí que voy a poder... No se sabe. Ya se verá. Por si acaso yo voy a intentar acabar con esta historia antes del miércoles y listo para no dejaros esperando, al menos, para saber lo que pasa aquí.

La reacción de Taichi era una de las más delicadas, ya que a pesar de que esos dos hayan sido siempre inseparables siempre han tenido sus más y sus menos, así que era de esperar que acabara peor que con Takeru. Y sí, también me pensé que Takeru se fuera directo a por Hikari, pero, si te has fijado, tampoco los saco demasiado interactuando porque estoy esquivado el tipo de relación que hay entre ellos lo más posible xDD

Espero que este capi extra y extralargo te guste. Mañana más y ahora a ver si escribo algo aprovechando un ratito que tengo para ir avanzando... ¡Un abrazo!


	70. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás aprovechando que su amigo se había distraído por el sonido de un mensaje. Aquello acababa de caerle como un cubo de agua fría directo a la cabeza.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

\- Porque te ibas a enterar y prefería que lo hicieras por mí – guardó de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo y se giró a observar a Taichi-. Se lo he contado a mi hermano, es solo cuestión de tiempo que te llegue a ti también y de saberlo, quiero que lo sepas por mí.

Al contrario que todos, él sí que no se había parado a pensar en que pudiera haber motivos tan drásticos para la vuelta de Yamato. Quizás porque fuera el único que había tenido realmente la cabeza demasiado ocupada con sus propias cosas como para ponerse a ver cosas raras donde no debería de haberlas.

\- Lo veo lógico – acabó por asentir-. Al igual que veo lógico que no quisieras hablar de ello con nadie – no venía a cuento una vez pasado todo dedicarse a preocuparse y a asustarlos, sobre todo si lo que buscaba era normalidad.

Él lo veía bien, incluso él se guardaba cosas de las que todavía prefería no hablar de aquella vez que había estado en una situación muy parecida. Nunca había hablado con ninguno de sus amigos de lo que había pasado realmente años atrás cuando había desaparecido bajo un montón de rocas y todos habían llegado a darlo por muerto. Había omitido demasiadas cosas quedándose solo con lo que realmente había considerado importante y que le habían llevado hasta dónde estaba aquel día.

\- ¿Cómo han reaccionado los demás?

\- De forma esperable. Mi padre ya se las había arreglado para enterarse de todos los detalles y los demás que lo saben… como era de esperar.

\- ¿Está muy enfadado contigo tu hermano?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Se le pasará – asintió a la vez que hablaba-. ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

\- No había sacado ninguna conclusión todavía en claro y esto solo ha acelerado las cosas. No os mentía cuando dije que realmente quería volver a todo esto, pero…

\- Pero es tu profesión y te has matado para conseguirla.

\- Exacto… Sé que si lo dejo todo de lado me acabaré arrepintiendo tarde o temprano.

\- Pues adelante – le dijo sin dudarlo-. Adelante con ello. Nosotros, todos, te apoyaremos con lo que quieras hacer y lo sabes más que de sobra. Siempre lo hicimos y siempre lo haremos. Si es lo tuyo, adelante.

El rubio no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Sabía que esas eran exactamente las palabras que podría llegar a escuchar de él. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de Taichi? Estaba también la opción de que le llamara de todo y acabara tirándole algo a la cabeza, pero esa etapa la habían dejado atrás hacía muchos años.

Se acabó poniendo en pie, tras haber tenido que sentarse con las noticias que le habían caído encima, acercándose hasta donde los digimon de ambos estaban sentados acabando con las existencias de galletas que habían encontrado, agachándose al lado de ellos.

\- Ya veréis cuando se entere Koemi de que la habéis dejado sin su desayuno favorito, ya – lanzó una mirada hacia Gabumon-. Y tú… gracias por traérnoslo de vuelta.

La reacción de él provocó una risa en el chico, pasara el tiempo que pasara, aquel digimon seguía siendo uno de los seres más vergonzosos que conocía. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo, pudo ver que la sonrisa del otro se había ensanchado observando a su compañero.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a ella? – lo vio negar con la cabeza-. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Porque no está ni en el mismo continente… - se encogió de hombros-. Cuando hable con ella se lo diré, tranquilo. No entra en mis planes andar escondiéndole cosas, pero me puedo imaginar su respuesta. Lleva pinchándome todo este tipo para que no lo deje todo de lado.

\- Lógico… - de menuda duda había ido a sacarlo. Se quedó ligeramente ido, recordando una conversación que había tenido ella un tiempo atrás, precisamente sobre la posibilidad de tener que escoger caminos tan separados como aquellos-. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Sora?

\- Pues… desde hace bastante. Desde tu boda, ¿por qué?

\- Traidora… - aquello encajaba perfectamente con la conversación que él tenía en mente. Por eso hablaba tan sumamente segura de todos aquellos temas, como si fuera algo más que una remota posibilidad en el horizonte. Claro, ahora lo entendía todo. Ella estaba contando con que aquello pasada.

\- ¿Traidora?

\- Nada, hablé con ella hace un tiempo y ahora algunas cosas tienen más sentido que antes – no iba a entrar en más detalles con él sobre lo que habían hablado o dejado de hablar, claro estaba. Había muchas cosas entre ellos que debían de quedarse exactamente cómo estaban, solo entre ellos dos-. Parece que ya lo tienes todo apuntando hacia el mismo punto…

\- Lo sé – pudo ver como a pesar de asentir con la cabeza las dudas seguían en su cabeza.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, acercándose hasta su amigo para darle una palmada en el hombro.

\- Tú no hagas por desaparecer otra vez que sabes que siempre nos tendrás aquí esperando el tiempo que sea necesario – y podía hablar absolutamente por todos y cada uno de ellos sin temor a equivocarse.

En el fondo aquello lo enfadaba consigo mismo más de lo que llegaría a admitir. Sabía que después de haber desaparecido todos aquellos años atrás no se metería la forma en la que todos se estaban comportando con él, ni las palabras que estaba escuchando a su alrededor.

\- Lo sé – reconoció al final-. Créeme que lo sé. Siento haber desaparecido la otra vez, ahora ya no soy tan idiota como para dar por supuesto que estoy mejor fuera de la vida de todos.

\- En eso te equivocas – el rubio lo miró extrañado-. Sigues siendo idiota, pero con el tiempo te hemos cogido aprecio.

\- Se me habrá pegado de ti – acabó por soltarle tras unos segundos en silencio procesando la idiotez de turno que acababa de soltarle Taichi.

Por primera vez, en ese día, lo siguiente a las palabras de ambos fue una risa de los dos.

Koemi había vuelto a casa mientras que los dos estaban hablando. Aquella vez no volvía del trabajo, sino de atender unos asuntos en casa de sus padres, sorprendiéndose al haber encontrado visita también aquel día.

Cuando Yamato se había ido por fin, se había quedado observando a su marido, viendo que estaba algo raro.

\- ¿Habéis discutido?

\- No, no… Ha venido a tratar un tema demasiado serio hasta para él… No creo que lo quiera reconocer en voz alta, peor se nos vuelve a ir.

\- ¿Se va?

\- Le han llamado para que vuelta a su puesto y va a aceptar, aunque diga que todavía tiene sus dudas. Va a aceptar.

\- Pero… ¿no se supone que había vuelto para quedarse?

\- No, no había vuelto para quedarse.

Volvió a observar en silencio a Taichi, pensando en que quizás le faltaba mucha más información para que todo aquello tuviera lógica, pero prefirió esperar a que él se lo contara por su cuenta, simplemente limitándose a acercarse a él para posar sus manos en los costados de él.

\- Estará bien, no tiene pinta de que vayas a volver a perderlo de vista durante mucho tiempo – y eso era exactamente lo que el chico necesitaba oír.

\- En… en realidad me preocupa más otra persona que seguramente que irá a apoyarle decida lo que decida hacer, que estará dispuesta a esperar lo que tenga que esperar y que de boca para dentro no sé cómo se va a tomar todo esto de verdad – llevó una de sus manos hacia un mechón de cabello de Koemi, recogiéndoselo tras la oreja.

\- Eso, desgraciadamente, es solo decisión de ellos dos, y tú, si quieres tener algo que ver, solo te queda la opción de ser el apoyo que necesiten – le dijo llevando del todo las manos hasta su espalda, entrelazándolas ahí para acercarlo del todo a ella.

\- Lo sé – acabó por reconocer dejándose acercar para darle a su esposa el beso que todavía no le había dado desde que había vuelto a casa.

* * *

 **A:** jajajaja saber de lo que va a tratar el siguiente es muy sencillo. Es este mismo, solo que necesito que pase el tiempo entre ambos, nada más que eso. Necesito que las cosas avancen y quiero hacerlo con un salto de tiempo. Fácil y sencillo y así no llegó a los tropecientos capítulos en este. De estos dos queda demasiado que contar que apenas llevan unos meses juntos, si quiero que la cosa avance realmente, tengo que saltar un año o dos en el tiempo - o escribirlo, pero bah, venga jajajaja.

El capítulo de ayer es la extensión normal que suelen tener todos los que os subo en un mismo día, pero, como ya he dicho, posiblemente todo lo que vaya escribiendo ahora vaya del tirón para ir ahorrándome tiempo. Todo dependerá de lo que avance cada día y esas cosas.

Me alegro de que la reacción de Taichi y la excusa de Yamato te hayan parecido lógicas y coherentes. La dinámica de estos dos siempre ha sido más o menos una montaña rusa, solo que ahora, voy a echarle la culpa a que sean adultos, la duración de los enfados puede llegar a ser menos ya que ahora son capaces de hablar sobre el tema.

El guiño a Tri, claro... tenía que meterlo porque con esa escena me reí mucho - sobretodo cuando se mete ya Gabumon en el ajo y le tira el puñal también él-. Había que aprovecharlo.

¡Dentro de un ratito cuando salga del trabajo si no han conseguido desesperarme entre todos... más! ¡Un abrazo purpurisono!


	71. En deuda eternamente contigo

\- Yo creo que has hecho bien contándoselo a quienes se lo tenías que contar – le dijo Gabumon a Yamato mientras que volvían caminando tranquilamente aprovechando que la noche estaba despejada.

\- Lo sé, siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer al final?

\- ¿Te apetece volver?

\- Te lo dije antes, a mí me da igual dónde estar siempre que sea a tu lado, ¿recuerdas? Te lo prometí una vez, estaré contigo aunque no quieras vayas a dónde vayas.

\- Oye tú, deja de decir esas cosas si no quieres que me acabe poniendo a dramatizar por los rincones – usó un tono que intentó que sonara a estar riñéndolo, pero no hablaba en serio. Apreciaba cada una de esas palabras hasta un punto que ni siquiera el digimon sería capaz de imaginar.

Parecía que por fin había tomado la decisión. Solo le quedaba hablar con una sola persona más, quizás de la que más le importara lo que tuviera que decir al respecto, pero sabía lo que le iba a decir. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Iba a volver a la realidad y a salir de la burbuja que había formado a su alrededor? No, iba a volver aquella burbuja en su realidad. Podía llevar las dos cosas a la vez, o al menos iba a intentarlo.

Por una vez las palabras de su madre fueron las que sonaron en su cabeza cuando ella le había dicho si querían podían, solo tenía que encontrar a alguien que quisiera poder con él y parecía que la había encontrado.

Seguía teniendo en mente que quizás aquello fuera muy egoísta por su parte. Apenas estaban volviendo a tener una relación estable entre ellos dos y lo siguiente que le diría cuando consiguiera hablar con ella era que tenía que irse y que quizás tardara meses en volver. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias que todo aquello tendría si la cosa se terminaba de poner seria entre ellos, bastantes problemas tenía ya en la cabeza como para meterse a pensar en el futuro.

Frenó en seco cuando vio a su hermano de espaldas a él en el portal en el edificio con Patamon en su cabeza, como solía ser normal pasara el tiempo que pasara y cumpliera los años que cumpliera. Cruzó una mirada con su propio compañero antes de acercarse hasta colocarse al lado del otro.

\- Bonito sombrero – le dijo para hacerse notar.

El menor de los dos se sobresaltó no habiéndolo sentido acercarse hasta él, pero se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos en silencio.

\- Que sea la última vez que me escondes algo, sea lo que sea – dijo con tono serio y firme antes de dar un paso hacia él y abrazar a su hermano con fuerza haciendo que Patamon saliera revoloteando hasta posarse en la cabeza de Gabumon ahora.

Le llevó apenas unos segundos procesar la situación antes de alargar los brazos para devolverle el abrazo a Takeru. Se habría merecido que siguiera enfadado un par de días más, de hecho, de haber sido al revés habría sido así, pero agradecía que a pesar de parecerse tanto en muchos aspectos, el carácter de ambos no pudiera ser más diferente.

\- Voy a volver – le dijo antes de soltarlo.

\- Lo suponía – claro que lo suponía. Era lo que esperaba que hiciera y lo que sabía que él quería hacer. Alargó el abrazo unos segundos más y luego volvió hacia atrás para dejar al humano de segundo plano completamente y arrodillarse en el suelo para hacer lo mismo con el digimon de éste-. Voy a estar en deuda eternamente contigo.

El color rojizo que se apoderó de la cara de Gabumon provocó la primera carcajada sincera del día de todos los presentes.

Subían de vuelta a casa, habiendo convencido a su hermano para que se quedara un rato, ya que seguro que su padre lo agradecería.

\- ¿Sabías que lo ha sabido todo este tiempo y ha estado fingiendo que no pasaba nada? – le dijo mientras que metía la llave en la cerradura, abriendo.

\- ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo se enteró?

\- Dice que no es tan inútil en su trabajo como nosotros pensamos… A saber a quién le habrá estado preguntando.

\- Vamos, que no se fía de ti.

\- Ni un pelo – la voz de Hiroaki llamó la atención de los dos hermanos al haberlos visto por fin entrando en casa-. ¿Todo bien ya? – preguntó simplemente la verlos llegar de buenas.

\- Todo bien – fue la respuesta de Takeru antes de lanzarle una mirada a su hermano mayor-. Parece que vamos a tener que aprovechar mejor el tiempo con él ahora que se nos va otra vez.

\- Dicho así… ni que no tuviera pensado volver – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo creo, hijo, ahora si se le ocurre no volver por casa en otros diez años seguro que alguien tiene algo que gritarle al respecto – sonrió de medio lado, intentando mostrarse de buen humor. Claro que no le hacía gracia que su hijo volviera a irse, había vuelto a acostumbrarse a tenerlo rondando por casa, pero era su vida, era su trabajo y él no pensaba ponerle ninguna pega.

\- ¿Alguien? Si se le ocurre desaparecer otra vez se forma una cola de gente para darle una patada en el trasero.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías? – por supuesto que no entraba dentro de sus planes aquello.

\- Sí, sí, pero tú piensa en la furia de Mimi y luego actúa en consecuencia a ello…

Aunque el comentario dejó al más adulto de los tres ligeramente descolocado, solo la cara de uno de ellos y la risa del otro lo hizo negar con la cabeza antes de terminar de guardar los papeles del trabajo que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Has hablado con Sora ya? – le preguntó Takeru al cabo de unos minutos de haber seguido riéndose de él, tanteando ligeramente el terreno.

\- No, me mandó un mensaje hace rato para decirme que estaba sin batería que cuando tuviera ya me llamaba ella.

\- Hmmm… Vale, supongo que ella no te dirá ni media palabra, pero ya sabe que te han llamado – reconoció finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Lo siento, estaba muy enfadado y supuse que ella estaba al día de todo. Y tenía que hablar con alguien… - podría haber buscado a cualquier otro de su entorno, sí, incluso la propia Hikari, pero le había dado la cabeza para darse cuenta de que quizás esa información no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar tan abiertamente y había preferido ir sobre seguro-. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que igual se lo hubieras preferido decir tú.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella ya? - ¿por eso solo le había mandado un mensaje en vez de llamar como había dicho.

\- Sí, acababa de llegar… Solo le dije que te habían llamado y que por fin habías confesado, nada más – claro, no sabía la decisión de su hermano tampoco, ¿qué más podría haberle dicho?

\- No pasa nada… Ella contaba con que esto acabara pasando, no creo que la hayas pillado por sorpresa – en realidad sí que hubiera preferido tantear el terreno primero él, pero no iba a enfadarse con Takeru por aquello. Una idea cruzó su mente y observó al otro unos segundos antes de hablar-. ¿Fue ella la que hizo que se te pasara el enfado?

Se encogió de hombros. Eso sí que no debería de extrañar a nadie. Mimi podría ir montando mucho escándalo cada vez que ellos dos hacían algún tipo de avance entre ellos, pero quién más se alegraba por todo aquello era Takeru. Siempre él. Egoístamente hablando quería definitivamente a la chica en su familia y, además, ¿quién mejor para estar con el cabezota de su hermano? La idea de que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos le gustaba incluso más que a los interesados.

\- ¿A quién crees que iba a hacerle caso yo sino? – acabó por reconocer-. Además, está de acuerdo en que te pase a ti el coste de la llamada.

\- ¿Ya os estáis aliando en mi contra otra vez?

\- Para no perder las costumbres… - se rió por lo bajo unos segundos -. ¿Cómo crees que afectara todo esto a vuestra situación?

Sorprendido por el cambio de tema, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, quedándose distraído unos segundos en ordenar sus ideas.

\- Espero que de ninguna manera. Supongo que ella contaba con que si me llamaban yo acabara volviendo, me ha animado ya alguna vez a volver…

\- Es Sora, ¿qué esperas que te diga?

\- Exacto – reconoció finalmente. Eso era lo que le daba miedo aunque no lo dijera. Eran exactamente las palabras que ella diría, que todos esperaban que dijera. Otra cosa era lo que ella realmente quería y pensaba-. Ese puede ser el problema.

\- ¿Problema?

\- A ver cómo me las arreglo yo ahora para que me diga lo que realmente piensa sobre todo esto…

\- Tampoco te hace falta, ni a ti, ni a nadie…

\- Lo sé, por suerte la conozco de sobra para saberlo – no le hacía falta haber vuelto con ella para saber cómo funcionaba todo en su cabeza-. Pero quiero que sea capaz de decírmelo, de tener por una vez las cosas realmente claras entre los dos antes de tomar cualquier decisión o a hacer nada.

\- Pues entonces prueba a ser tú por una vez el que no se quede esperando a que te lo dé todo hecho.

\- Oye tú…

\- ¿Qué? Siempre tiene que ser ella la que dé el primer caso con todo – puso los ojos en blanco-. Sabes que esto va a ser diferente, que si quieres saber algo vas a tener que ser tú el que intente sacárselo, así que nada de quedarte de brazos cruzados como hacer siempre.

\- No siempre me quedo de brazos cruzados – replicó con un tono picajoso.

\- Siempre te sueles quedar de brazos cruzados esperando, hijo – habiendo terminado de recoger todas sus cosas por fin, Hiroaki volvió a entrar a la sala en la que ellos estaban.

\- No siempre – dijo en un ligero tono cortante.

No, no siempre se quedaba esperando a que ella se lo diera todo hecho. No dijo nada más, dejando que los otros dos se aliaran en su contra un rato para reírse de él, ignorándolos directamente con la cabeza puesta en que no, no, siempre esperaba.

\- Mira qué cara pone – dijo Takeru a su padre al cabo de un par de minutos-. A saber en qué está pensando…

Igual que ocurría con su compañero digimon, pasara el tiempo que pasara, parecía que en ocasiones, era bastante sencillo sacarle también los colores a Yamato, tuviera los años que tuviera.

\--

 **A:** si por algo se les ocurre llegar a pelearse de verdad y llega Koemi me la puedo imaginar con uno de cada oreja hasta que se les pase la tontería jajajajajajaa Todo esto mientras que los Digimon siguen a su aire zampando. Y podría llegar a creérmelo si no fuera porque intento venderos que han madurado algo xDD

A mí también me está gustando mucho el personaje de Koemi, quizás la acabe profundizando un poco más de cara al futuro. De hecho es bastante probable xD

Y seguimos repartiendo tomatitos pero está vez a modo de gente convertida en ellos. Luego o mañana subiré otro capítulo dependiendo de la hora a la que llegue a casa y lo que me dejen avanzar. Pero ya va siendo hora de que la noticia de que alguien vuelve al trabajo cruce el charco oficialmente... Y alguna sorpresita más que me tengo guardada en la manga desde hace tiempo xD (ahora que no toque el capítulo que yo pienso, verás qué risa xDDD)

¡Un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto.


	72. Si las miradas matasen

En el otro extremo del mundo amanecía y a pesar de lo cansada que estaba del viaje, Sora no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Por suerte, sabía que la vida en Los Ángeles empezaba con las primeras luces del Sol y que ya podría tener la cabeza lo suficientemente ocupada como para no estar dándole tantas vueltas a todo.

El ruido de fuera de la habitación la hizo reaccionar ligeramente, decidiendo dejar de mirar hacia la nada a través de la ventana y salir a ver si era Haru quien por fin se había levantado. Abrió la puerta, saliendo con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido por el pasillo solo para encontrarse que no, no era su amiga la que estaba en pie.

\- Buenos días, ¡qué madrugadora!

\- Andrew… ¿Qué haces despierto ya?

\- La costumbre supongo – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y tú? No tienes muy buena cara.

Imitó el gesto de antes de él antes de cruzarse de brazos y acercarse distraída a observar algunas de las fotos de las estanterías. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, hacía muchos años que conocía al chico. Era un buen amigo.

\- ¿Problemas aeroespaciales?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Venga ya, no estoy ciego. Si las miradas matasen yo no estaría aquí en este momento – en el fondo le hacía gracia.

\- Ah… déjalo… No, no está enfadado – al menos no ahora -, por nada de todo esto. Creo que se le ha metido en la cabeza que tienes alguna segunda intención hacia mí poco decorosa…

\- ¿Yo?

\- Tú, si tú – y, ahora que no estaba Yamato delante podía hablar claramente del tema, incluso reírse de ello, dejando un poco de lado su humor delicado de aquella mañana -. Nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien esto… Ya sabes, el saber que dos personas puedan ser amigos sin tener ningún interés más que ese… - y hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

\- ¿Por eso me mira así?

\- Sí – tuvo que reírse -. En el fondo es culpa mía claro – una ligera mueca traviesa se acabó por formar en la cara de Sora antes de girarse hacia él – tampoco me he molestado demasiado en aclararle que lo tuyo no son las pelirrojas diseñadoras, sino que prefieres a sus castañas ayudantes – bajó el tono al decir aquello, con cuidado de que no se escuchara más allá de dónde ellos dos estaban.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue uno de los cojines acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella. Se agachó para librarse antes de empezar a reírse y acercarse a dónde estaba el chico.

\- ¿Quién te manda ser tan evidente? Y lo que es, ¿quién te mandar ser tan sumamente cortado como para que hasta la gente se plantee que es en mí en quién tienes interés en vez de en ella? ¿Eh? Y no lo digo por Yamato, que es especialista en emparanoiarse él solito, sino por los demás del grupo…

\- Yo no soy cortado.

\- No, claro que no – sonrió exageradamente-. No creo que ni que ella se haya dado cuenta, así que haz el favor de espabilar un poco o voy a tener que meterme. Y créeme, he tenido una maestra muy buena…

\- No me cambies de tema – ignoró por completo las palabras de ella-. Te había hecho una pregunta, ¿os ha pasado algo? No me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con él por mi culpa.

\- No… - volvió a ponerse algo más seria-. En realidad no, no te preocupes. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que me rondas más de la cuenta, pero no hay que hacerle caso, ya tengo práctica en estos asuntos – tenía para contarle unos cuantos episodios.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues… en realidad debería de alegrarme por soy yo la que ha estado todo este tiempo detrás de él animándolo para que volviera a la rutina, pero… Me ha dicho su hermano que lo han llamado para que vuelva al trabajo.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No, eso es muy bueno, sobre todo porque estoy segura de que va a aceptar. Ha trabajo muchísimo para poder llegar a hacer lo que quiere y sería un error dejarlo por un accidente – no entró en más detalles.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces tendrá que irse de Tokio y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuándo volverá a la ciudad o cuando tendrá unos días libres tan siquiera… - hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa que tenían delante-. Y no quiero ahora que todo iba tan bien perderlo de mi lado tan pronto… - había bajado incluso el tono para decir aquello. Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo en voz alta.

Andrew se quedó observándola, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. No la conocía tanto como sus amigos de toda la vida, pero había aprendido con la convivencia a saber que aquellas cosas sí que la afectaban más de la cuenta.

\- ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo podría estar fuera?

\- No he hablado con él directamente todavía, me enteré de rebote y luego le di largas diciendo que me había quedado sin batería porque necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todavía, así que no. Si él lo sabe supongo que me lo dirá luego cuando le llame.

\- ¿Te has aclarado ya?

\- Sí claro, si lo tengo claro desde el principio. Yo soy la primera que lo he estado animando para que volviera no puedo pedirle que no lo haga ahora. Le dije que esperaría por él a cuando pudiera volver y esperaré, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y puedo llevarlo bien…

\- Yo creo que tendrías que decirle exactamente lo que piensas…

\- ¿Y que suene a que estoy intentando convencerlo de que se quede? No…

\- No, no quieres tampoco que se quede, ¿a que no? No quieres que se quede si supone que renuncie a su trabajo, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto…

\- Pues díselo, pero déjale claro lo que realmente piensas – llevó una mano hacia la cara de ella para hacer que lo mirase-. Deja de preocuparte tanto con los demás y ponte a ti primero para esto, te hará bien y creo que lo agradecerá.

\- ¿Y luego le digo que quien me ha dicho esto eres tú a ver si te deja de mirarte mal por los rincones? – esbozó una media sonrisa finalmente, manteniendo la mirada de él.

\- Por ejemplo, sí, no me gusta que nadie que trabaje para la JAXA me tenga en su lista negra.

Cuando Haru atravesó por fin la puerta se los encontró riéndose tranquilamente, poniendo la mejor de sus caras de situación.

\- Acaba de amanecer, ¿se puede saber qué os pasa ya? – bostezó.

\- Nada, Haru… Buenos días – le dijo Sora antes de quedarse pensando unos segundos haciendo cálculos mentales intentando adivinar qué hora podría ser en el otro extremo del mundo-. Voy a hacer una llamada, dejadme algo de desayuno…

Dicho aquello, y tras lanzarle una mirada significativa a Andrew, se perdió de nuevo por el pasillo, pensando en la conversación que habían estado teniendo hasta que había aparecido Haru. En el fondo no era algo que no supiera perfectamente y que agradecía que hubiera pasado. Sí, lo agradecía a pesar de todo, y cualquiera que la conociera sabía que lo decía de verdad. Siempre ponía a los demás por delante de ella, claro que agradecía que las cosas se hubieran precipitado de esta forma casi que obligando a Yamato a dejar de esconderse y a tener que reaccionar por fin. Se podría decir que ella le había hecho lo mismo con respecto a ellos dos, pero claro… Siendo egoísta no quería tener de dejarlo a su lado tan sumamente pronto.

* * *

 **A:** pues sí que me olvidé exactamente de lo que contaba este capítulo xDDD Mañana, palabra, sí que llega por fin oficialmente la noticia al otro lado del charco. En este nos quedamos solo con la pequeña sorpresita que tenía por ahí perdida, que seguro que me evita muchos muchos muchos tomatazos aunque yo lleve diciendo que no había que preocuparse por él desde hace muchos capítulos.

Las interacciones padre-hijos entre esos tres son de mis favoritas para escribir, me gusta mucho la dinámica que se nos ha enseñado que tienen e intento llevarla lo mejor que puedo. Lo mismo con mis dos personajes propios de este ff que a lo tonto están dando juego y me están gustando también un montón. Ya veremos lo que acaba pasando también con ellas e_e Por el momento parece que Haru nos está quitando de encima algún que otro problemilla de celos y malentendidos.

Tú ya debes de tener más o menos controlados mis horarios, así que es normal que me caces cuando estoy en proceso de actualizar. Yo ahora voy a ver si avanzo un poquito más y termino de una vez lo que quiero terminar porque voy pillada de tiempo y de verdad que quiero dejarlo todo hecho para antes del miércoles que viene xDDD Aunque bueno, si veo que no me da tiempo a dejarlo terminado ya veré qué hago. Lo que no quiero es dejar esto colgando, así que lo dejo cerrado o bien vuelvo a las actualizaciones de una en una y lo alargo hasta que pueda volver a escribir yo. Ya veremos xDD

Espero que te guste este capitulo y mañana, palabra, sí que por fin tenemos reacciones xDD ¡Lo prometo! Un abrazo ❤❤❤


	73. Por la cuenta que te trae, Ishida

Cuando el teléfono sonó, tuvo que hacerlo otro par de veces antes de que una mano, a tientas en la oscuridad consiguiera cogerlo. No era alguien que soliera quedarse dormido por las tardes, pero con el día tan completo que había tenido y lo que le había costado conciliar el sueño había acabado cediendo cuando los párpados se le cerraron.

\- ¿Si? – contestó Yamato con voz somnolienta sin haber mirado tan siquiera quién era.

\- ¿Te he despertado? ¿Qué hora se supone que es ahí? – la voz de Sora entre apenada y sorprendida sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

Despertó de golpe.

\- ¡Sora! No, es por la tarde – se desperezó, levantándose para no despertar al digimon que se había quedado dormido con él-. Me quedé dormido.

\- ¿Tú? Qué raro…

\- Ya, será que me aburro demasiado sin algunas personas en la ciudad que hasta me dedico a echarme la siesta.

\- O que se te está pegando de Taichi y ya no hay salvación para ti – se rio ligeramente al otro lado de la línea-. Siendo haberte despertado, no se me da muy bien calcular esto de la diferencia horaria…

\- No pasa nada, ¿qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien, aburrido y eterno, pero bien. Acabo de levantarme y he aprovechado para llamarte antes de tener que empezar con el trabajo que no sé hasta qué hora me tendrá ocupada.

\- No me das pena – usó un tono adulto y serio para aquello, sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿A que te cuelgo?

\- No serías capaz…

\- No me pongas a prueba… - no, no lo haría porque solo el establecimiento de llamada era demasiado caro como para colgarle y tener que volver a llamarlo-. ¿Todo bien por ahí? – tanteó el terreno por fin.

\- Creo que no hace falta que te cuente los detalles, ¿no? – con eso podía dar por resumida la parte sencilla de la conversación.

\- ¿Te dijo tu hermano que habló conmigo?

\- Sí, ya me habla. Gracias… Parece que te sigue haciendo más caso a ti que a mí, pero sí, me habla. Me habla y me dijo que te había llamado cuando se disculpó por haberse ido de la lengua y contarte que me han llamado para que vuelta.

Parecía que en el fondo la llamada de Takeru había sido útil para todos. El chico se había desahogado, ellos dos habían hecho las paces y ella ya estaba puesta completamente en situación sin tener que andar dando vueltas.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Sora igualmente por cortesía incluso a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que tener siempre razón? – fue la única repuesta que le dio.

Al otro extremo del mundo los ojos canela de ella se cerraron unos segundos. Sabía la respuesta, la sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitar que le doliera. Quizás era mejor que aquello fuera por teléfono en vez de en persona.

\- Eso mismo me preguntó Takeru… dejad de pareceros tanto… - ganó así unos segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca-. Me alegro de que por fin lo hayas reconsiderado, sabía que en el fondo era lo que…

\- No, no quiero que me digas el discurso que tendrías ensayado porque ya sabías qué era lo que te iba a contestar yo. Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿qué piensas sobre esto? Y como escuche que todo está bien porque es lo mejor para mí el que te va a colgar soy yo – había que seguir los consejos de su hermano pequeño, no por algo tenía la vida, al menos sentimentalmente, más organizada que la suya a pesar de que le sacara tres años.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - ¿había estado espiando la conversación que había tenido con Andrew minutos atrás? -. Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto de todo esto. Claro que es lo mejor para ti y te apoyaré con ello todo lo que necesites… Y también sé que fui yo la primera que empezó a darte la lata con ello, pero eso no quita que personalmente la idea de que te vayas tan pronto no me guste ni un pelo… ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

\- Más o menos… - en realidad le sorprendía que hubiera sido tan sencillo que bajara la guardia-. Quiero saber qué piensas realmente…

\- Pues… lo sabes. No pienso dejar que se te pase por la cabeza dejar el trabajo por el que tanto te has matado en conseguir porque yo no quiera que te alejes de mi lado. No lo hice una vez y te dejé irte hace años… Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ahora tampoco lo haré.

Por algún motivo asoció directamente las palabras de la chica con la despedida que habían tenido años atrás, cuando hubiera servido una palabra de ella para que no se fuera. Algo le decía que si se volviera a dar el caso estaría dispuesto a quedarse solo si ella se lo pedía.

\- Te dije que estaba dispuesta a esperar por ti y lo mantengo, Yamato – terminó por fin.

\- ¿Y si esta vez yo no quiero que te quedes esperando?

\- Pues seré yo la que te lleve de la oreja al aeropuerto – lo decía en serio, pero el comentario provocó que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de él.

\- Contaba con que esto acabara pasando, peor tenía hasta el cambio de año para pensarlo. Ha sido una urgencia… - empezó a explicar por fin-. No quería tener que separarme de ti tan pronto. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de… de nada.

\- Ya lo tendremos – estaba convencida de ello. Haría todo lo que hiciera falta para que lo tuvieran.

\- Suena usted muy segura de ellos, señorita Takenouchi – la sonrisa de la cara de él había crecido hasta extenderse de oreja a oreja con las palabras de ella. Quería creer que no se equivocaba, iba a optar por creer aquello a ciegas.

\- Por la cuenta que te trae, Ishida – sonrió por fin ella también, aunque le duró poco-. ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Todavía no lo sé, supongo que en un par de semanas como máximo. Aún tengo que llamar para confirmarlo…

\- Espero que me dé tiempo a volver antes de que te vayas – acabó por decir. Eso, eso sí que le daba miedo.

\- Yo tambien lo espero… - se había planteado aquella opción y de repente, se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos lados de la línea, sin que de repente ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de encontrar algo que decir que no fuera a volver aquella situación más complicada de nuevo. A Sora se le atragantaban las palabras por mucho que intentara asumir su papel de siempre y tomar el control de la voz animada.

\- Se lo he contado también a mi madre y a Taichi – dijo al final rompiendo el silencio y buscando un tema que podría resultar más sencillo para ambos.

La chica agradeció aquello, tomándose unos segundos para recomponerse y poder así tomarse unos segundos y centrarse en el nuevo tema.

\- Es verdad… me lo comentó Takeru pero no le pregunté… ¿Cómo puede ser que de repente se lo dijeras a ella?

\- Me la encontré según te dejé en el aeropuerto. Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, pero… me salió así, no pude evitarlo. Intenté contárselo también a mi padre ya que ella y Takeru lo sabían y resulta que lo sabía desde antes que yo volviera a casa y se lo había estado callando todo este tiempo…

\- ¿Y qué te han dicho?

\- Lo esperable… Supongo que a ninguno le sorprendió del todo – era obvio que algo más había tenido que pasar para que hubiera vuelto, no iba a engañar a nadie. agradecía que hubieran respetado que no quisiera hablar de ello.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba por un solo detalle.

\- Curiosamente… bien. Es la primera vez que me siento cómodo con ella delante… No me costó nada hablar del tema con ella, era como si todo estuviera bien, como si fuera lo normal…

\- ¿Cómo si fuera normal que le contaras a tu madre lo que te había pasado? – ella en el fondo entendía la situación que tenían, había pasado por algo parecido cuando no era más que una niña-. Que sepas que lleva desde que volviste queriendo saber de ti pero sin atreverse…

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Porque tu hermano es un bocazas y viene a rondarme a mí a ver si yo te digo algo… Solo que esta vez le salió mal la jugada – jamas se hubiera metido el tema de la relación de él con su madre.

\- Cobarde, podría venir a decírmelo directamente él a mí… - ya lo pillaría por banda-. Pero me alegro de habérmela encontrado. Cuando se lo conté a ella y me llamaron no me quedó más remedio que contárselo a los demás. Me he quitado un peso enorme de encima.

\- Me alegro… - también había pensado en su día que hacía mal callándose todo aquello, pero podía llegar a entender por qué lo hacía-. Espera un momento…

Pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de la chica se habría, escuchando una voz conocida de fondo diciéndole algo y luego como le contestaba.

\- Lo siento… voy a tener que prepararme para no coger todo el tráfico de la mañana…

\- Cuando quieras avísame por mensaje y te llamo yo, que aunque ya me han dicho que estás de acuerdo con que alguien me pase la factura de la llamada es mejor si nos turnamos… - escucharla reírse de fondo servía para animarlo-. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale… No me eches demasiado de menos, ya sabes que si no estás aquí conmigo es porque no te ha dado la gana – le dijo a modo de despedida.

\- Porque no te mereces que haya ido contigo más bien… - sonrió ligeramente antes de alejar el teléfono para colgar finalmente.

Parecía que todo iba todo lo bien que podía ir. Sora tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo pareciera fácil, sencillo y lógico. Hacía unos días todavía no sabía qué hacer con su vida y ahora parecía que todo estaba perfectamente encaminado y con un rumbo definido sin que hubiera ningún problema en el horizonte.

Sonrió ligeramente aunque de manera algo apagada ya que sabía todas las consecuencias que aquello le iba a acarrear. Una idea estaba cruzando su mente… posiblemente una de las mejores que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, pero antes tenía que hacer algo más importante.

Levantándose, fue directo a encender el ordenador, buscando entre sus contactos el correo electrónico de los directores del proyecto de la JAXA para enviar la confirmación de su reincorporación.

* * *

Y ahora voy y os lo publico porque me he puesto a escribir y han salido tres capítulos del tirón :D

 **A:** Lo tenía pensado desde el principio. No ha dicho ni hecho nada que dé pie a interpretar que tenga algún interés más allá de la amistad con Sora, todas las posibles malinterpretaciones han venido por parte de los demás, así que ya era hora de aclarar un poco las cosas y dejar claro, que interesarle, lo que viene siendo interesarle, no es ella precisamente xDDDDD Y como buen amigo de Sora que es, pues ha hecho las funciones de amigo. Dar su opinión sin tener ningún tipo de prejuicio al no saber demasiado sobre el pasado de ellos dos. Puede que otro amigo más cercano de ella que sí que sabe cosas del pasado acabe haciendo lo contrario que Andrew, pero... para ver si es verdad o no habrá que esperar e_e

Lo del ritmo de las actu ya se verá, yo por el momento cuento con poder acabarlo a tiempo. Pero ya se verá xD

Y yo apruebo mucho que una economista adulta y seria se haya buscando un sitio dónde leer lo que una profe de ciencias que tiene que hacerse aún más la seria escribe cuando sus alumnos la dejan vivir cinco minutos al día jajajaja Tan serias y adultas como los personajes del ff, está claro :D xDDD

Muchas gracias por la review, ¡si es que eres un solete! ❤

 **Nikanaka:** no te digo nada que no te haya dicho ya por privado, salvo que ya he terminado de escribir por ahí :D Pero, también te diré que lo que haya escrito o no hoy, tampoco es lo relevante de ese tema. Eso me lo guardo para continuaciones.

¿Has acertado con la dirección que ha tomado la conversación entre ellos dos? Yo creo que era algo bastante evidente ya que la he puesto varias veces en diferentes oportunidades sacándole el tema y animándolo para ello. Yo creo que es la única dirección que podía tomar en este momento - subraya mogollón de veces "este momento"-. Simplemente intento seguir la lógica que le pegaría al personaje en este momento de su vida - vuelve a subrayar muchas veces lo mismo.

Podría haberle dado un giro más dramático o ponerla de repente en modo más egoísta, pero eso sería contradecir al propio personaje, así que creo que he actuado en la línea más apropiada para ella. Espero que estéis todos de acuerdo xD Y sino, ya os paso yo el número del de los tomates...


	74. ¡Espera!

Lo había visto pasar.

Mimi estaba terminando de hacer unas compras en el centro cuando vio pasar entre la gente una cara más que conocida. Era sencillo, incluso en una ciudad tan abarrotada como aquella, cuando tu estatura estaba por encima de la media y tenías unos rasgos extraños de ver entre los nativos del lugar.

Y ella, además, tenía más que visto a Yamato Ishida como para no reconocerlo a distancia y salir corriendo detrás de él casi sin tiempo de guardar la vuelta en su cartera y recoger las cosas.

\- ¡ESPERA! – le gritó a pleno pulmón sin preocuparse porque el resto de gente que paseaba en aquel momento por la concurrida calle se girase hacia ella. Todos menos el interesado que, aunque sí que la había escuchado se hizo el loco por hacerla de rabiar.

No aceleró el paso, no quería perderla de vista tan poco, simplemente, como quien no quería la cosa y fingiendo no haberse enterado, fue yendo más despacio poco a poco hasta que escuchó los pasos acelerados de la chica tras él.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de echar el freno? – le gruñó desde la espalda-. Que un paso tuyo son tres míos…

\- ¿Hablas conmigo? – terminó por girarse sin molestarse en disimular la mueca divertida en la cara.

\- No, con el de detrás de ti…

\- Ah, bueno, en ese caso… - se giró de nuevo volviendo a echar a andar.

Quizás no fuera la mejor de las ideas porque no tardó en notar un peso en el brazo, lo justo para girarse y ver que se le había enganchado a él. ¿Podría probar a sacudirlo a ver si así lo soltaba? Lo veía complicado, así que simplemente se resignó.

\- ¿De compras?

\- Estoy haciendo algo de tiempo antes de volver al trabajo, tengo un descanso.

\- Bien… Entonces esto no es un secuestro de larga duración.

\- Tú no me provoques, que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas pendientes de las que hablar.

\- ¿Si? A mí no se me ocurre ninguna… - lo cierto es que no había nada que se le pudiera ocurrir de lo que ella estuviera pensando que tuviera que hablarla con ella, pero era una batalla que tenía perdida desde hacía años.

Dejó que lo arrastrara con ella, a falta de algo mejor qué hacer. Sus asuntos habían quedado completamente resueltos hacía un rato, habiendo dado por terminados los recados que había salido a hacer. No le iba a hacer daño hacerle un poco de caso a Mimi antes de que acababa explotando por la falta de atenciones por parte de sus principales acosados.

\- ¿No ha vuelto Sora todavía de L.A.?

\- No, y sigue sin tener fecha de vuelta me temo – no llevaba tantos días fuera, aunque a él le pareciera un mundo simplemente por el caos que había tenido formado prácticamente desde que la había dejado en el aeropuerto. Debía de haberse llevado su tranquilidad con él o algo porque sino aquello no era normal.

\- Pues espero que cuando vuelva venga con las novedades para la siguiente temporada que algunas tenemos que dar la cara en los medios y tenemos que estar presentables.

\- Sí, con el mandil de cocina…

\- Oye, ahora no te hagas el interesante que te he visto usarlo muchas veces.

Había dicho aquello solo por provocarla, acabando por reírse a la vez que ella. No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de la profesión de ella, era una afición que seguía compartiendo con ella incluso entonces. Probablemente hubiera salvado a su padre toda aquella temporada de la vuelta a la comida precocinada a la que se daba tan fácilmente con tal de no tener que cocinar él.

\- ¿Vas a seguir sin contarme nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No creo que haya nada que tengas que sabes a estas alturas… - hizo una pequeña pausa-. Bueno, quizás sí. Me reincorporo a fin de mes al trabajo.

\- ¿Te vas? – eso no lo había visto venir.

\- Me voy – asintió con la cabeza notando como, por fin, se soltaba de su brazo.

\- Pero… ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

\- Nada…

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – le metió un tirón del brazo para que frenase mirándolo con cara de circunstancia.

\- No, no ese tipo de nada. Simplemente yo seguiré con mi trabajo y ella con el suyo e intentaremos que esto funcione sea como sea. ¿Contenta?

\- Más te vale… - siseó entre dientes.

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de darle un tirón del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella y hacer que se sentara en un banco para tener ella la posición de altura y poder mirarlo más amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Amenazarte – le dijo repentinamente mucho más seria de lo que recordaba haberla visto-. Como se te ocurra estropearlo todo esta vez te van a faltar planetas para huir de mí.

\- Esa excusa ya se ha pedido Taichi.

\- Pues si tengo que aliarme con él lo haré. ¿Has oído? No quiero ni una sola desaparición más porque como vuelvas a hacerle daño vas a oírme bien oído. Estoy segura de que te ha estado apoyando ahora y que te ha dicho que no pasa nada, que estará bien. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no lo estará, así que nada de silencios desde la distancia ni tonterías de las tuyas que…

\- Mimi – la cortó con un gesto-. Ya lo sé. Esta vez será diferente, yo soy diferente y ella tambien. Si tiene algo que decirme, me lo dirá. Y yo no pienso dejarla escapar tan fácilmente como la otra vez.

\- Ya, espero que no seas tan subnormal de escaparte solo porque te diga lo que siente – soltó de golpe poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Aunque estoy prácticamente segura de que no te ha dado por ahí esta vez – tuvo que hacer el comentario, no pudo evitarlo.

\- Para que luego digas que no estás informada… - debería de haberlo supuesto.

\- ¡Da igual! A lo que iba, ¿cuándo decías que te ibas?

\- Antes de fin de mes.

\- ¿Y cuándo vuelve?

\- No lo sé… ella tampoco lo sabe

\- Osea, que me estás diciendo que lo mismo vuelve y tú ya te has ido…

\- Más o menos… No puedo hacer nada por retrasar la fecha de reincorporación.

La chica puso una mueca de descontento. Eso no le hacía gracia, pero como no se fuera ella a buscar a su amiga y la trajera a rastras haciendo que dejara el trabajo a medias…

\- Deja de poner caras raras, no soy tan aburrido ni tan soso como crees. Ya he encontrado una forma de compensarlo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- No, no te creo a no ser que me lo demuestres, ¡venga! ¡Demuéstramelo!

\- Vale, pero si media palabra de esto – bajo la atenta mirada de ella acabó por meter la mano en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta para enseñarle lo que guardaba en él.

* * *

 **A:** ¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas sobre posibles... idas a buscar a nadie e_e

Sí, ya se sabía que iba a volver y ya se sabía lo que le iba a decir tanto ella a él como él a ella, pero oye, otra cosa es llegar a enfrentarse a esa situación. Sin embargo, como tú bien dices, solo son ideas de palabra y habrá que ver si poniéndolo todo a prueba funciona. Seguro que hay algunos por ahí que están más preocupados por el tema que los propios interesados, ya se verá e_e

Toei no es que nos haya dejado sin relleno es que nos ha dejado peor de los que estábamos ya hace años. Y eso que yo, con toda mi empanada mental, tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que nos estaban enseñando en el epílogo ¿eh? Muy fan de ellos dos como pareja y ahí me quedé tan tranquila sin darme cuenta de nada porque claro, como no habían dicho nada y de Miyako y Ken sí, pues... Tan ricamente me quedé. Recuerdo perfectamente que fue tiempo más tarde cuando por fin me fijé y casi me caigo de la silla. Que tampoco es de extrañar, porque si aún hace un par de meses que me di cuenta de que los nenes eran de los más pequeños... La empanada mental, que es muy seria xDDD

Fíjate, ni para eso quiero volver a ver yo por aquí a uno de esos asqueroso o te voy a robar yo todos los tomates y se los voy a tirar a la cabeza por odiosos amargados. Así que me quedo con lo que tú dices que, sinceramente, a día de hoy, me importa bastante más que lo que esos... señores, por llamarlos de alguna forma dijeran o dejaran de decir XDD ¡Millones de gracias! ❥

De noche, otro trocito, claramente... o dos, dependiendo como siempre de la hora a la que llegue y todas esas cosas.


	75. Nada

\- ¿Estás segura de dónde te quieres meter? – la voz de Haru la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras que estaban esperando para entrar en la reunión que tenían aquel día.

\- Yo creo que sí…

\- ... Yo no sé si podría estar dispuesta a un tipo de relación así. Ya sé que para darte ánimos así mejor me trago mis palabas, pero es que… no sé. ¿De verdad de la buena que estás segura de poder hacerlo?

\- Haru… No, no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que de quiero intentarlo. Eso es lo importa, y si las cosas no salen bien, que no sea porque no lo hayamos intentado.

\- Ya, pero…

\- Es diferente. Esta vez es completamente diferente. Y yo conozco parejas que siguen juntas tras mucho tiempo sin tener que verse todos los días – sus padres eran el ejemplo más claro, aunque ella no podía ser más diferente que ellos, claro-. Sé que es complicado y que todo puede hacerse muy cuesta arriba pero yo quiero intentarlo. Ahora que me he implicado demasiado no puedo dejarlo irse porque sí.

\- Es muy valiente querer hacer eso y tenerlo tan decidido…

\- No es muy valiente, es que no quede más opción. Es esto o nada… O convencerlo de que se quede en Tokio conmigo y que dejara su trabajo. Y yo no haría eso bajo ningún concepto – aunque sabía que si se lo podía podría llegar a dejarlo todo, y al revés. Se lo había dicho, pero no era tan egoísta-. Saldrá bien.

Cuando el tiempo pasara, si es que todo salía bien, ya tendría tiempo de volver a replantearse sus prioridades y ver si estaba dispuesta a llevar ese tipo de vida. Pero era pronto, era demasiado pronto. Y si algo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo era a aprovechar el presente sin tener que hacer plenas de futuro más allá de su vida laboral.

Había aprendido eso de sus relaciones pasadas. Era mucho mejor no hacer planes de futuro porque luego, aunque todo fuera muy bien, cuando todo se torcía, el golpe era mucho peor. No es que hubiera tenido gran cantidad de parejas, su trabajo tampoco se lo permitía, pero sabía de lo que hablaba. Un anillo había estado a punto de adornar su mano y de repente todo se había ido al traste.

No pensaba volver a pasar por las mismas equivocaciones. No iba a dejar ahora que los miedos por el futuro que todavía estaba por venir y que todos desconocían estropearan su presente. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en su carrera y en que, hasta que las cosas se torcieran, ella estaba bien con lo que tenía. Se veía capaz de sobrellevar la distancia.

\- Además, ahora no tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre para ir y venir, ni tengo que pedirle a nadie que me suba la paga para poder ir a dónde yo quiero… mientras que esté en este plantea creo que el problema de vernos no va a ser tan grave – sabía que tenía que pasar temporadas aislado, había aprendido aquello cuando se lo había contado por fin, pero aquello no era eterno-. Y yo estoy demasiado ocupada como para poder estar pendiente de alguien todos los días.

\- Espero que sea verdad y no algo que tengas ensayado para contarnos a todos…

\- No, lo creo total y absolutamente. Y con esto no te estoy diciendo que no me haga ni la más mínima gracia tener que separarme tan pronto de su lado cuando apenas llevamos juntos unos meses tras años sin vernos… Pero es lo que toca. O me adapto o lo estropeo todo.

\- Ojalá yo pueda verlo todo tan claro como tú en un futuro.

\- ¿En un futuro? ¿Me estás llamando vieja? – arqueó una ceja, intentando dejar de lado el tema que tenían.

\- Ehm… ¿no? – sonrió de forma divertida, poniendo en duda sus propias palabras.

Cuando por fin la secretaria de aquellos con los que debían de reunirse fue a buscarlas, ambas la siguieron para dar comienzo a la reunión que as había llevado hasta el otro extremo del mundo. A pesar de que hasta no hacía mucho tiempo se hubieran podido tomar las cosas con más calma el trabajo más duro estaba por venir de ahora en adelante. Quizás Sora tuviera razón, con un poco de suerte no iba a tener tiempo de echar a nadie de menos con la cantidad de trabajo que se les avecinaba. Pero si todo aquello salía bien iban a tener su posición completamente asegurada en su universo durante muchos años.

\- ¿Tú crees que la propuesta les ha gustado? – preguntó Haru una vez que salieron del edificio, horas más tarde.

\- Yo creo que sí, han quedado en que revisarían todos los borradores y que cuando tuvieran una decisión avisarían.

\- ¿Te han dicho fecha límite?

\- No, y creo que será mejor que me quede aquí hasta que tengamos todo firmado o sino tendré que volver cuando esté el papeleo y no tengo intención de pegarme doce horas de viaje de vuelta para tener que volver a pegármelas la semana siguiente…

\- Pero si no sabes cuándo vas a volver…

\- Ya, ya lo sé… - era algo con lo que contaba-. ¿Y sabes qué pienso hacer al respecto?

\- No…

\- Tú y yo nos vamos a ir de compras y luego a cenar porque como me ponga a pensar en más cosas serias me va a acabar explotando la cabeza.

Parecía que no iba a ser capaz de volver a Japón antes del final del mes, pero no quería pensar en ello. No en aquel momento… No necesitaba tener aquello en mente, necesitaba relajarse y aunque pudiera hacerse cualquier diseño que ella quisiera siempre le había gustado irse de compras. Sin duda, estaba en la ciudad que tenía que estar para aquello.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de montar tanto escándalo? – como siguiera dando tanto el cante Mimi toda la ciudad iba a quedarse mirando para ellos.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- El viernes…

\- ¡Eso es pasado mañana!

\- Ya lo sé, te dije que estaba haciendo recados importantes, pero claro, si alguien me secuestra para hacerme un interrogatorio no creo que pueda dejarlo todo listo.

\- Pues mala suerte, porque ahora voy a ir contigo, así de paso me pones al día de todo.

\- ¿Conmigo? Pero…- ¿él a quién había matado?

Con resignación dejó que la chica lo arrastrara con ella por las calles de la ciudad. No había forma de librarse de ella, ni del interrogatorio que le iba a caer. En el fondo apreciaba aquello porque sabía que no solo era por estar enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sino porque realmente se preocupaba por ellos.

 _Mimi despidió al resto del grupo con la mano mientras que se iban alejando poco a poco en dirección contraria. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Yamato todavía no había terminado de recoger sus cosas, yendo con el bajo al hombro y los apuntes en el otro brazo se le complicaba, y eso había hecho que todavía no hubiera podido escaparse._

 _Se cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirando hacia él hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado._

 _\- ¿Habéis vuelto ya o qué? – soltó de golpe._

 _\- ¿Qué? - ¿de qué le hablaba?_

 _El taconeo de uno de los zapatos de ella al golpear el suelo rítmicamente con él hacía las funciones de un cronómetro mientras que esperaba por una respuesta mejor que esa. Resopló finalmente antes de descruzarse de brazos para acercarse a él y cogerle una de las carpetas y metérsela en la mochila._

 _\- Que si habéis vuelto de una vez._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¿Qué hacíais el otro día quedándoos atrás del resto del grupo cuando estábamos intentando volver a la Tierra con medio Mundo Digital volviéndose loco a nuestro alrededor?_

 _\- Nada – cortó malhumorado por el tema cerrando por fin la mochila cuando ella le habia guardado la mochila._

 _\- Ya, claro._

 _\- Te digo la verdad. Nada de nada, diga lo que diga Biyomon._

 _\- Pues yo me creería su versión, te veo capaz de haber soltado alguna de tus tonterías para que terminara llorando Sora._

 _\- ¿Por quién me tomas?_

 _\- Por un buen idiota – puso los ojos en blanco-. En vez de animarla cuando Biyomon la rechazaba sin querer hablar con ella tan siquiera te quedaste como un bobo sin saber qué decir teniendo que ir junto a Taichi a ver si entre los dos adivinabais qué le pasaba…_

 _No dijo nada. Por estúpido que pareciera, aquella vez no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aunque claro, eran tantas las veces que no era capaz de saber lo que pasaba cuando de Sora se trataba que no tenía justificación posiblemente de nada._

 _\- Perdona por no tener una inteligencia tan superior como la tuya y no haber visto nada que me indicara lo contrario._

 _\- ¿Y tú qué pensabas que le iba a pasar de repente? – de nuevo, puso los ojos en blanco._

 _\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora? Yo iba a irme a casa._

 _\- No, tú te quedas ahí. ¿Qué estabais haciendo el otro día en el bosque cuando os quedasteis atrás?_

 _\- Nada, ya te lo he dicho. Solo se quedó para decirme que estaba bien si quería ir a buscar a Taichi – era mejor confesar que aguantarla, lo había aprendido con el paso de los años._

 _\- ¿Y ya está?_

 _\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?_

 _\- Increíble… Un día te vas a quedar con cara de tonto cuando la veas pasar por ahí con otro porque tú no tenías nada más que decir o qué hacer, que lo sepas. Y yo estaré muy orgullosa de ella… De hecho, solo para que lo sepas, este sábado tiene planes y no son con nadie del grupo – dicho aquello pegó media vuelva y echó a andar por el pasillo._

 _Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. No lo había visto venir, de hecho, ¿cuándo había pasado aquello? Últimamente había estado el grupo siempre junto y habían estado más pendientes de los problemas que los rodeaba que de todo lo demás… sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a demostrar algún tipo de actividad cerebral._

 _\- ¡Mimi! ¡Espera! – echó a correr detrás de ella. no podía decirle aquello y luego dejarle con la duda._

 **Nikanaka:** yo creo que nos hemos cruzado, tú con tu review y yo publicando xDD Pero bueno que no creas que te he ignorado ni nada t.t

Y sí, tienes toda la razón al pensar que para ver un poco más cómo afecta realmente más allá de en las cabezas de los implicados lo que podemos llamar Flashback de Mimi, vas a tener que esperar a la continuación jajajaja Eso no quiere decir que no vayas a tener más detalles pronto, claro. Que eso era precisamente con lo que estaba ayer. Es que me hizo mucha gracia que justamente me llegara tu review con eso xDDDDD

Es el pensamiento más lógico que le puede pegar a ella en el momento actual en que están. También se verá algo más adelante la idea algo más desarrollada, lo que realmente piensa del todo ella. Pero yo creo que es lo que más le pega al personaje, cuando empezaron a estar juntos de nuevo la he puesto pinchándole con el tema ya desde entonces, ahora no podría decirle que no. Por ahora, y con el carácter que tiene, es lo que toca a mi parecer. Otra cosa es... con lo que se pueda encontrar más adelante, claro e_e

No creo que cómo van a ir avanzando las cosas de aquí hasta que acabe os sorprendan a nadie, voy a ser bastante formal. O esa es la intención que tengo, claro xDDD Otra cosa es que luego acabe pasando como siempre y los personajes hagan lo que les venga en gana... Tienen vida propia T_T

¡Nos leemos! Y mil gracias por la review y el ataque de risa que me dio anoche por la pillada inconsciente XDDD

A: algún día acabará consiguiendo a base de insistir enterarse bien de todo y porque se lo cuente él y ese día se dará por realizada o algo XDDDD Se da una medalla a sí misma...

Y hablando de primeras opiniones de otros personajes que quizás estén preocupados por lo que pueda pasar o no... Aquí llega la primera en hacer algún comentario al respecto, la más sutil de todos ellos.

Y como digo en el comentario de arriba de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser más obvias a no ser que se me crucen los cables de nuevo y los personajes hagan lo que les venga en gana... Así que igual no me desvío mucho de lo que tú puedas tener en mente o no e. e

Muchas gracias por la review y mañana o en un ratito... Más :D


	76. No es la única opción que tienes

Cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono no pensó que fuera algo real, casi como si fuera parte de un sueño. El sonido se fue haciendo más y más insistente, volviéndola poco a poco a la realidad. ¿Estaba sonándole el teléfono? ¿Qué hora era? Alargó la mano confusa, buscando a oscuras el teléfono acabando por encontrarlo y mirando en la pantalla el nombre de quien la estaba llamando y la hora... Contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué me llamas?

\- ¡Oye! Para encima que quiero saber de ti – la voz de Taichi, ofendido, al otro lado del teléfono la hizo terminar de despertarse.

\- ¿Sabes que son las cuatro de la madrugada?

\- Ah… Pues… ¡buenos dias! Para encima que te hago de servicio de despertador.

\- ... – bostezó, revolviéndose en la cama para quedar sentada y no volver a dormirse con el teléfono en la mano-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, solo quería hablar contigo, se me olvidó lo de la diferencia horaria, lo siento. Si quieres te llamo más tarde…

\- No, tranquilo. Ya me has despertado del todo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo perfectamente, hemos tenido la reunión y parece que les ha gustado el proyecto, ahora solo hace falta cerrar el contrato y listo.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo será eso?

\- No tengo ni idea…

\- Menuda excusa más malas te has ido a buscar para no querer ni vernos.

\- Ahora mismo no tengo ninguna gana de tenerte delante solo quiero volver a dormirme, ¿qué te parece?

\- Qué cruel…

\- Mucho… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Perfectamente – comentó extrañada-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque… - hizo una pausa, pensando si debería de empezar o no. A fin de cuentas, era un asunto que no era cosa suya, al menos no directamente.

El silencio del chico termino por hacer que se revolviera en la cama, sentándose y quedándose apoyada en la cabecera, encendiendo la luz. De repente se había dado cuenta del motivo de la llamada. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Me has llamado a otro continente solo para ver si estoy bien? ¿O quieres asegurarte de que ya me haya enterado de que Yamato vuelve a su puesto? ¿O las dos cosas a la vez? – en el fondo no se merecía tener un amigo como aquel. No podría imaginarse su vida si no fuera con él en ella. Aunque en ocasiones le apeteciera darle una buena patada en el trasero.

\- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho?

\- Me enteré primero por su hermano cuando se desató la crisis, pero sí, luego me lo contó él.

\- ¿Y qué piensas?

\- ¿Tú qué crees que voy a pensar, Taichi? No me hace gracia la idea, pero me alegro de que lo haya decidido. Además, si seguro que ya has hablado con él del tema.

\- Ya, pero no me fio de ti.

\- ¿Cómo que no te fías de mí?

\- Sí, no me fio de ti y de tu incapacidad de no intentar poner a los demás por delante de tu propio bienestar. Así que, como tengo derechos y privilegios hacia tu persona desde hace mucho tiempo, ya estás tardando en contarme la verdad.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad… Me conoces de sobra para saber que lo que te digo es exactamente lo que pienso. No me hace gracia, punto. ¿Voy a decirle que no se vaya? Ni loca, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Claro que ya está. No quiero que se vaya tan pronto, ni quiero que vuelva a arriesgarse después de lo que pasó la última vez, pero es su trabajo y es lo que quiere hacer. Si fuera al revés a mí no me haría gracia.

\- Ya, ya… Ya sé de sobra que no te gusta que nadie meta las narices en tu vida laboral para intentar controlarla.

\- Pues si lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas inteligente?

Sabía a lo que se refería. Había sido testigo de cómo la relación más seria que había tenido hasta el momento se había ido al traste cuando empezaron los problemas relacionados con la vida laboral de ella. No quería que viajara tanto, no quería que dedicara tantas horas a lo suyo… Y no había podido soportarlo.

\- Además, me ha servido precisamente para poder comprender mejor la situación y no querer meterme en una decisión que no es mía.

\- No es tuya… pero… ¿tú vas a estar bien? – esa era la pregunta que realmente le importaba.

\- No lo sé – contestó tras unos segundos de pausa.

Esa era la respuesta que había querido escuchar. Se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta positiva quitándole importancia al asunto, desviando la atención, pero aquello era un buen paso con ella.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- No, no lo puedo saber hasta que no me vea en la situación, Taichi, pero… quiero intentarlo. Y por el momento con eso me basta.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo?

\- Oye, ¿has llamado para desmoralizarme o qué?

\- No, pero me preocupo por ti y sé que tengo que sacarte las cosas son sacacorchos para que me las cuentes. Y si no te obligo yo a hablar te lo vas a tragar todo y eso no es bueno, deberías de saberlo ya.

\- ¿Por qué no te quieres crees lo que digo?

\- Porque te he visto pasarlo mal toda tu vida por no tener a los que quieres a tu lado y te he visto jurar y perjurar que tú no ibas a acabar como tu madre teniendo que pasar los días sola, por eso – hizo una pausa-. Los dos sois mis amigos y me gustaría que os fuera bien, pero no voy a dejar que lo pases mal por evitar que él renuncie a algo por una vez en su vida, ¿queda claro?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Ese, ese era uno de sus esos momentos en los que realmente le apetecía tenerlo delante para darle una patada en el trasero. Lo peor es que sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo y que era algo que le iba a costar. Se tomó unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar.

\- Lo sé, pero es la única opción que tengo.

\- No es la única opción que tienes.

\- Sí que es la única que estoy dispuesta a contemplar. ¿Qué puedo hacer sino? ¿Convencerlo de que se quede? ¿Dejarlo que se vaya y acabar con esto para evitarme males mayores?

\- Le tengo aprecio desde que tengo recuerdos, pero sí. No te estoy diciendo que tengas que hacer una cosa u otra, solo que estudies bien todas tus opciones. Me niego a volverte a ver pasándolo mal por él. No esta vez – guardó silencio ahora él, no esperando respuesta, sino ordenando sus ideas antes de volver a hablar-. Sabes que te digo todo esto porque te aprecio, puedes enfadarte conmigo, pero o te lo digo o no me iba a quedar tranquilo.

* * *

 **A:** pues si Haru era la primera en empezar a preocuparse más de la cuenta... Aquí llega uno de los que más tiene que decir al respecto... Y con más motivos que nadie para meterse me parece a mí.

Y sí, ya veo que has ido a dar con el detalle importante de toda la conversación jajajaja Ojo, si te fijas no es la primera referencia pero tampoco será la última así que puede que algo tengo por ahí yo en mente para cosas futuras, peeeero, por el momento, me gusta cómo vas cazando las cañas que poco a poco lanzo. Te tengo bien entrenada... muajajaja. Y ahora no te me juntes a conspirar con Nikanaka que luego me cazáis entre las dos y así no se vale jajaja. Y no te preocupes tanto de lo que hace Mimi enganchada del brazo de Yamato, que posiblemente no vuelvas a leer de ellos en varios capítulos e_e

Las cosas que voy metiendo, todas y cada una de ellas, suelen ser por algo, todas, todas. Así que si al final decidí meter el fb de los asuntos pasados de Taichi y Sora será para darle juego más adelante, la cuestión que dejo ahí es cómo pienso hacerlo e_e O puede que no sea nada al final y que solo lo haya hecho porque en mi cabeza es canon y tengo que compartirlo con el mundo (ok, no, venga, que ayer ya quedó bastante claro lo que estaba escribiendo cuando me llegó al review xDD).

Y hablando ellos dos, esta conversación va a dar para varios capítulos así que a ver si me voy a escribir lo que toca que sino luego me quejo de que voy pillada de tiempo, aunque este fin de semana planeo viciarme en condiciones, claro... Así que con este corte, ahora sí que sí... ¡hasta mañana! e_e


	77. Terror

_La cabeza iba a explotarle y no precisamente por la resaca, esa, por desgracia, se le había pasado del susto el día siguiente a la fiesta según había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Las ideas iban y venían formando un remolino dentro de ella logrando solamente confundirla aún más si es que era posible. Había decidido ir a clase aquel día solo para tener la cabeza ocupada y no pensar absolutamente en nada más que no fueran patrones de confección y tipos de hilos. Cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza no era bienvenido._

 _O ese había sido su plan. En cuanto había empezado la clase la voz del profesor se había ido volviendo cada vez más distante y su vida interna había vuelto a retomar el control._

 _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se había metido en un problema mucho más gordo de lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar. ¿Cómo iba a ahora a actuar normal? No podía, simplemente no podía. Y si por culpa de un error tan garrafal como aquel que ni siquiera sabía qué podría haberlo motivo acababa de estropear la amistad más importante de toda su vida no iba a ser capaz de perdonárselo nunca._

 _Ni siquiera podía decirse que tuviera la maldita noche de la fiesta complemente nítida en su cabeza. Los recuerdos saltaban de unos a otros y en ocasiones ni siquiera era capaz de ponerlos en orden. Mimi le había dicho que aquello era normal, que dejara pasar unos días y que cuando se calmara podría ver las cosas con más claridad. También le había dicho que hacía falta que ocurriera algo mucho más gordo como para que tuviera que preocuparse de perder la amistad de Taichi, pero, a ella se le ocurrían pocas cosas más gordas que aquella. Quizás fuera un estado de paranoia provocado por el miedo a haber estropeado las cosas con él, pero no podía pensar en cómo todo aquello podría acabar bien._

 _Sabía que tampoco iba a ser la mejor de las situaciones si aquella información empezaba a saberse, pero no le importaba demasiado. No podía evitarlo si es que alguien había visto algo, seguían viviendo dentro de la burbuja de rumores de todos aquellos que los conocían. Le daba exactamente igual lo que pudieran hablar o a oídos de quién pudiera llegar._

 _Exactamente igual._

 _Lo único que le podía importar entonces era que las cosas entre ellos no pudieran volver a ser cómo eran entonces. Por eso mismo, una tarde de la que volvía a casa se quedó congelada a mitad de camino al reconocer una figura más que conocida apoyada en el portal de edificio. Llevaba evitándolo desde la fiesta fuera como fuera, siendo ahora más sencillo desde que sus vidas habían tomado por fin caminos distintos y ya no compartían aula._

 _No debería de extrañarse de verlo en el portal del edificio, a fin de cuentas, era el suyo también y podría estar esperando por alguien, pero, no pudo evitarlo. Intentando aparentar normalidad hizo el esfuerzo de no cambiar de rumbo sus pasos y continuar su camino. ¿Debería de saludarlo? ¿Debería de hacer como que no lo había visto? ¿Qué hacía?_

 _Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado por fin hasta la puerta y estaba a escasa distancia ya de él. No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, pensando incluso en pasar por su lado sin tan siquiera abrir la boca hasta que un brazo la sujetó por el suyo, impidiéndola escaparse, cortándole la huída._

 _\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir dándome esquinazo? – retiró la mano del brazo de la chica._

 _\- He estado muy ocupada – no levantó la cabeza del suelo todavía._

 _\- Ya, claro. No soy tan inteligente como Koushiro pero por el momento no soy tonto. Así que repito la pregunta, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir dándome esquinazo?_

 _Hizo el esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza y mirar hacia él, pudiendo ver que aunque hubiera sido él quien había hecho el esfuerzo por hablarle parecía estar en la misma situación que ella. Lo conocía demasiado bien para poder notárselo en la cara._

 _\- ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta? No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar – le terminó por hacer un gesto con la cabeza._

 _Asintió. Era mejor enfrentarse a sus propios errores de una vez._

* * *

\- Ya lo sé – le dijo tras haberse quedado callada-. Sé que solo te preocupas por mí, pero soy mayorcita para enfrentarme a mis propios errores en caso de que esto acabe siéndolo. Lo creas o no, quiero arriesgarme.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Mira… no, no lo estoy. Sé que pueden torcerse las cosas con mucha facilidad, y de verdad que te voy a dejar decirme un "te lo dije" como un rascacielos de grande, pero… No quiero plantearme otra alternativa ahora mismo ¿vale? Déjalo estar, por favor. Sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí y no sabes lo que mucho que te adoro por ello pero… Ahora mismo creo que necesito pegarme el batacazo yo sola en caso de tener que hacerlo que…

\- ¿Qué vivir con la duda de lo que podría haber sido?

\- Exacto… ¿Puedes entenderlo?

\- Perfectamente – dijo con resignación.

De nuevo hicieron ambos una pausa en la conversación, tomándose unos segundos antes de poder continuar con ella.

* * *

 _Caminaban por el parque con la vista fija en el suelo, casi sin intercambiar palabra. Era todo mucho más difícil de lo que Taichi hubiera podido imaginarse. Nadie, por mucho que se empeñara, podría haberle hecho creerse la forma en la que las cosas iban a torcerse de repente._

 _Recordaba perfectamente la noche del sábado anterior, al contrario que ella. Había estado vagando de un grupo al otro saludando a todo el mundo que se encontraba. Durante los años de Universidad no había dejado atrás esa fase sociable que hacía que todo el mundo quisiera conocerlo y tratar con él. Además, había querido aprovechar para saludar a todos sus amigos, especialmente a una cabecita pelirroja que parecía haber desaparecido._

 _Cuando la había encontrado entre la gente había ido directo a saludarla, perdiendo desde entonces la noción del tiempo. No sabría explicarlo todavía, pero era capaz de recordar cómo de una manera o de otra habían acabado quedándose solos y apartados de absolutamente todo el mundo. Quizás ese había sido el problema, que nadie debería de haberlos dejado solos, o a menos esa era una de las excusas que intentaba poner él cada vez que intentaba buscarle lógica._

 _Todo había sido exactamente igual que siempre, conversaciones sin sentido, risas entre amigos y quizás alguna que otra copa de más, algo a lo que seguramente ninguno de los dos estuviera acostumbrado. Los años de dudas de ambos, las idas y venidas de cada uno de ellos parecían haber tomado el control de la situación y cuando había querido darse cuenta estaba besando a su mejor amiga. No con el cariño o la timidez de un primer beso, sino con todo lo que habían ido acumulando entre ellos dos con el pasar de los años. Por algún extraño motivo en su cabeza, en vez de pensar que se estaba equivocando, algo le decía que aquello estaba bien._

 _Qué diferente había sido todo cuando lo había visto con más claridad a la mañana siguiente y al despertar su realidad se había venido abajo al encontrarse a su lado a Sora. El terror se había apoderado de él._

 _Terror por haber cometido un error que no iba a ser capaz de arreglar se pusiera como se pusiera. Y, al contrario que ella, en su cabeza sí que apareció otro nombre. Otro nombre que también le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por cómo podría reaccionar a aquello, estuviera Yamato los kilómetros que estuviera de distancia de ellos._

* * *

Que se alían en mi contra para tirarme tomates a pares... Vaya gente más cruel T_T

 **A:** Si en el fondo soy muy obvia, ahora mismo no porque lo tienes muy reciente, pero si te pones a leer de nuevo todo a medida que vas sabiendo más cosas vas a ver que comentarios y cosas que antes te pasaban por cosas inocentes del todo ahora tienen un doble sentido que encaja con cositas de las que he ido sacando a la luz xDDDD Eso sí que es una costumbre que he ido desarrollando a lo largo de todos mis años de escritura, dejar las cosas caer de forma sutil o literal - dependiendo del caso - y que solo cobrasen sentido al final del todo.

Taichi el pobrecillo no se fia de que todo vaya a ser tan sencillo y no quiere que su mejor amiga vuelva a pasarlo mal. La conoce mejor que nadie y puede ver perfectamente que se está metiendo en algo con lo que, de momento, no parece que lo vaya a pasar bien. Es la línea en la que se ha mantenido durante toda la historia y puede que ahora que sabe lo que realmente pasó con Yamato y el motivo de su vuelta, haya vuelto a ponerse un poco en guardia. Es normal que se ponga tan sobreprotector... Esperemos que al final tenga que tragarse sus palabras e_e

¿Ves? Yo os subo otro capítulo T_T Si es que os aliais... xDDDDD (En realidad es que acabo de escribir otro xDD)

 **Nikanaka:** Lo mismo te digo que a A, un poquito de por favor T_T nada de alianzas malignas para tomatazos en mi contra...

Lo que hacen o no Mimi y Yamato por ahora es cosa de ellos, aunque no tiene pinta más allá de que simplemente se le haya colgado del brazo y no lo pense soltar hasta que se aburra de acosarlo un rato... O a lo mejor están haciendo algo más, hablando de alguna otra cosa... Quién sabe e_e xDDDD

Este capítulo es prácticamente fb y enlaza con el siguiente, pero poco a poco, dejando un poco ver la situación que tuvieron encima en ese tiempo, incluso las preocupaciones que rondaron por la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Y sí, parte de que yo también los shipee es la culpa de que haya optado también por la vía de sacar estos fb a la luz, luego ya les vi utilidad, pero eso de cara a partes futuras, claro.

La sobreprotección que tiene sobre Sora es lógica, es el que ha estado ahí viéndolo todo desde el principio. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo, hasta de cosas que solo hablan prácticamente entre ellos y que van saliendo poco a poco a la luz - haciendo de base para ideas que se verán en la segunda parte -, porque para eso han estado toda su vida juntos. Los fb inocentes que decía, dentro de lo que cabe, son los de este capítulo y los del siguiente, claro. Pero no son inocentes sus intenciones tampoco xDDD

Yo también lo adoro, tranquila. Podemos fangirlear ante su existencia a coro ❤.❤

Y me voy a seguir viciándome a escribir antes de que os sigáis aliando en mi contra... habrase visto... ¬¬ xDDDDDDD Con corte a medio fb que os quedáis las dos por malas xDDD


	78. Sigo siendo tu idiota favorito

_Ahora caminaba al lado de ella sin atreverse a abrir la boca, terminando por coger aire, haciendo el esfuerzo de hablar._

 _\- Lo siento, no debí de haberme ido tan rápido sin decirte nada el otro día – acabó por decirle…_

 _\- No… no pasa nada – notaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar._

 _\- Sí, sí pasa. Yo no quiero que pienses que… - se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo, nervioso -. Lo siento. Me asusté y no supe cómo reaccionar…_

 _\- Yo tampoco – murmuró al cabo de unos segundos de duda. Estaba segura de que ante la sola idea de poder estar hablando de aquello con Taichi sus mejillas debían de estar ardiendo._

 _\- Sora… - no podía ser capaz que no fuera capaz de hacer aquello, se suponía que su emblema representaba el valor, no podía acobardarse ahora. Aunque misteriosamente con ella siempre era su primera opción, acobardarse-. Sé que… que la situación que tenemos ahora mismo es muy delicada, pero yo… Yo no quiero que se interponga entre nosotros dos. Llevamos unos días sin hablar y han sido los más largos de mi vida. No quiero no tenerte en mi vida y si tengo que arrastrarme y pedirte perdón por lo que pasó, lo haré. Por favor, perdóname…_

 _\- ¿Perdonarte? - ¿había escuchado mal? Tenía las ideas todavía muy confusas en su cabeza, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, ¿por qué debería de perdonarle? Tanta culpa había tenido ella como él. No se había apartado y podría haberlo hecho. No se había ido y había tenido la oportunidad-. No tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte, en estos tenemos los dos exactamente la misma… - ¿culpa? – responsabilidad._

 _Asintió a sus palabras. Recordaba pocas ocasiones en las que hubiera estado tan nervioso como aquella. Se jugaba algo que le importaba demasiado y tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía o hacía._

 _\- Lo que pasó no… no debería de haber pasado – al menos no así. Tiempo atrás, si aquella idea alguien se la hubiera dicho a su versión más adolescente, hubiera estado de celebración un par de semanas. Ahora había comprendido que la amistad que tenían valía más que todo aquello-. No de esta forma al menos. Pero… fuera como fuera, no soporto que no me mires a la cara cuando te hablo, ni tampoco no ser capaz de mantenerte la mirada yo. Te necesito en mi vida sea de la forma que sea._

 _Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo levantó la mirada hacia él, deteniendo sus pasos. Le picaban los ojos, teniendo que parpadear al final sin poder contener que alguna que otra lágrima mojara su mejilla por las palabras de él y el estrés de todos aquellos días. ¿Mimi tenía razón?_

 _\- Yo también – reconoció finalmente-. No me imagino poder pasarme otro día sin atreverme a hablarte…_

 _¿Era todo tan sencillo? ¿Podía tener arreglo tan fácilmente? El chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa, observándola por fin unos segundos viendo que imitaba su gesto. Ninguno parecía ser capaz de seguir con aquella conversación aunque quedaran demasiadas cosas que aclarar, pero quizás no fuera necesario en aquel momento. Solo la perspectiva de que las cosas pudieran estar bien entre ellos de nuevo, aunque tuvieran que pasar algunos días o incluso alguna semana más, sirvió para que el ánimo de ambos volviera a sus mentes._

 _Podían arreglarlo._

\- Eres un idiota por preocuparte tanto, ¿lo sabías? – esquivó el tono serio que la conversación de ambos había adquirido de repente.

\- Sí, pero sigo siendo tu idiota favorito.

\- El único idiota – sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Gracias…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por despertarte para decirte cosas que no te gustan?

\- No, por eso en cuanto te vea te daré una colleja que se va a escuchar hasta en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

\- Entonces me quedo con el motivo bueno de esas gracias… Y yo que tú me iría a dormir. Es que no sé qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas. Mañana te vas a pasar el día durmiéndote en los rincones sin dar palo al agua, ¿no te da vergüenza? Menudo ejemplo que le debes de estar dando a esa ayudante que tie… - cortó sus palabras al escuchar de repente el sonido comunicante de la línea-. ¿Sora? – arqueó una ceja alejando el teléfono para ver que en la pantalla aparecían las letras "llamada finalizada"-. Me ha colgado… ¡Tendrá morro!

Por mucho que fingiera haber madurado, seguía siendo un idiota con todas las letras. Y no había tenido ni un solo atisbo de pena cuando le había colgado. Él solito se lo había buscado.

Probablemente debería de estar enfadada porque la hubiera despertado o porque hubiera dudado de que de verdad estuviera convencida de intentar seguir con su relación con Yamato. Pero no, no era enfado lo que sentía. Estaba agradecida, e incluso conmovida porque aquel idiota que tenía por mejor amigo siguiera preocupándose de tal manera por ella.

\- Y pensar que llegué a creer que lo había perdido para siempre… - murmuró para sí misma antes de ponerse en pie.

La había desvelado. Podría aprovechar para avanzar en algunos de sus bocetos. Su cabeza estaba tranquila y despejada, podría hacerlo sin que nadie la molestara.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin decidió salir de la habitación, lo hizo ya vestida y arreglada. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para aquello mientras que los demás miembros de la casa estaban recién levantados y en pijama.

Haru estaba tirada en el sofá, con el ordenador encima de sus rodillas, tecleando algo que parecía ser importante, ya que no se dio cuenta ni de que se había levantado.

\- Buenos días – le dijo acercándose hasta ella asomando la cabeza por detrás-. ¿Qué haces tan temprano ya?

\- ¡Sora! – dio un brinco antes de alargar la mano para bajar la tapa del portátil.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú el viernes, eh? – le había dado tiempo a leer algunas palabras sueltas.

\- ¡Nada! – se puso en pie, abrazando el ordenador contra ella-. ¡Absolutamente nada! Me voy a la ducha…

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la chica había desaparecido ya por el pasillo huyendo, literalmente de ella. Buscó con la mirada a Andrew quien todavía estaba intentando despertarse en el otro extremo del lugar.

\- A mí no me mires, yo me acabo de levantar…

\- Qué cosa más rara…

* * *

Aaaaah se siente, donde las dan las toman, si os aliais en mi contra os pego el corte a la mitad e_e - huye lejos de posibles tomatazos.

 **A:** Sí, ahí tengo que darte toda la razón. Llevo con el cuento de que ha madurado y se ha dejado de hacer el lelo por fin como para ahora que la lie xDD Pero bueno, uno nunca sabe las circunstancias o quizás pueda ser ella la que meta la pata ahora. No se sabe, y yo tampoco lo sé porque aunque tengo la idea base en mente tampoco os fieis xDDD

Cuando nuestro rubio favorito empiece a enterarse de cosas igual es él quien me tira los tomates, tú no te preocupes. Pero por el momento, déjalo a su aire siendo arrastrado por Mimi por la calle con cara de pedir ayuda a todo el que pase. Si es que me va a tirar tomates igual...

Tengo escritos los capítulos justos para publicar hoy, así que, como siempre, el número de cositas que os suba dependera de lo que avance o no. Y como tengo un catarrazo que no me tengo en pie y planeo pasarme el fin de semana en la cama se avecina un buen viciamiento a word. Esperemos poder dejar hecho todo ya de una vez...

En un ratito... ¡más! e_e Y nada de conspirar en mi contra ¬¬

 **Nikanaka:** jajajaja es que me pillaste de pleno por eso te mandé el privado y todo xDDDDD Justamente estaba redactando esta parte y al leer tu review me hizo mucha gracia. Ya que al final lo había mencionado pues tenía que usarlo. Ya sabes que siempre que hago o digo algo es por algún motivo, no solo de relleno. Aunque a este paso os meteré algo de relleno y os tendré una semana dándole vueltas para al final no volver a saber de ello... xDDDD

Además, ha sido un corte inocente porque el resto del fb venía justo aquí y os he publicado prontito, si es que no soy tan mala en el fondo, tsk... Otra cosa sería que entre corte y corte tardase una semana... xDDDDD

Espero que te guste este capítulo y, como le digo a A, nada de conspirar en mi contra que en un rarito... más.


	79. Con el anfitrión desde luego que no

Había cosas complicadas en aquel mundo y también en el Mundo Digital. Uno podía considerar complicado llegar a entrar a formar parte del programa espacial, o vencer a todos los Amos Oscuros o para un reinicio del mundo real… Y luego estaba Yamato, en aquellos momentos, pensando si de verdad podía haber algo más complicado que librarse de Mimi Tachikawa.

Al final había tenido que rendirse. Había ganado, se había salido con la suya. Aparte de haberla tenido que aguantar siendo su sombra desde que se la había cruzado en la calle, había conseguido hacerlo hablar por fin.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ella cuando le has dicho que te irías de nuevo?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Ya… ¿y sonaba a que te estaba diciendo la verdad o a que te estaba diciendo lo que tenía pensado decir?

\- Yo quiero creer que me estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque seguramente se esté guardando unas cuantas cosas. En parte por eso quiero hablar de todo esto con ella en persona, quiero dejarlo todo claro antes de tener que irme y no teniendo absolutamente nada mejor qué hacer en Japón puedo aprovechar e ir a hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tú, con lo aburrido y rancio que siempre has ido… Nosotros porque te conocemos más que de sobra para traducirte y saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza, peor los demás… Y ahora estás pensando en cruzarte medio mundo solo para poder hablar de todo esto en persona.

\- Oye – entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mala mirada-. No puedo vivir estancado en los diecisiete años, sé reconocer las cosas que hay que tratar en persona y las que vale con hablar con una simple llamada. Y me parece que esto sí que es algo que hay que hacer cara a cara.

\- Ya, eso y que aunque te pique reconocerlo, ya estás echándola de menos. ¿A que sí? Veeenga, reconócelo…

\- Déjame en paz – no pudo evitar esbozar al final una ligera sonrisa-. Además tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que las fechas no cuadren y tener que irme antes de que vuelva, porque luego no sé cuándo voy a tener días libres.

Mimi asintió, quedándose pensativa. Había estado persiguiéndolo hasta que le había contado todo, cosa que no había conseguido todavía hacer con Sora y eso era algo extraño pero que la divertía, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Al final acababa siendo más complicada ella que él. Era lo divertido de acosar a Yamato que solía funcionar mucho mejor con él. Sin embargo, también había cosas que seguro que nadie más se atrevía a decirles y ella no era de las que se quedaba callada.

\- Yo creo que te está diciendo lo que piensa – acabó por volver a sacar el tema-. Lo digo en serio. Se estará ahorrando como mucho detalles de que sabe que no va a ser plato de buen gusto, pero eso es de entender que será para los dos.

\- No, eso creo que también lo ha dejado bastante cl…

\- No, no lo digo por eso, déjame seguir – le hizo un gesto con la mano-. Lo que te quería decir era que si realmente está dando la oportunidad de ver hasta dónde podéis llegar es porque quiere hacerlo. Tú la conoces tanto como yo, y creo que sabes perfectamente la opinión que tiene de las relaciones a distancia con tantos meses de separación… Se ha pasado años teniendo que vivirlo y luego ha estado observándolo todo muy de cerca. Así que si de verdad es ella la que te ha animado a volver y la que parece no tener pegas… Yo creo que de verdad quiere intentarlo y que todo salga bien.

La miró en silencio. Sí, sabía de lo que hablaba y era algo que había tenido siempre muy en cuenta, incluso cuando él mismo había llegado a tener sus dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando. Asintió, despacio, agradeciendo poder escuchar aquello por fin de alguien que fuera ajeno a ellos dos y que sabía que le estaba diciendo exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- El problema es que apenas hemos podido estar juntos muy poco tiempo antes de tener que irme yo – reconoció finalmente.

\- ¿Y? Hasta donde yo sé por poco tiempo que hayáis tenido os habéis ido con los deberes hechos en el amplio sentido de la palabra – sonrió de medio lado, divertida-. Y eso sí que me lo ha contado ella y lo demás lo he visto yo con mis propios ojos.

Sonrió del todo, acabando por reírse al ver cómo la cara del rubio iba cambiando, poniendo poco a poco una mueca que no sabía muy bien como clasificar y empezando a ver como en su cara aparecía algo de color rojizo.

\- ¿Dónde estás destinado? – preguntó ella de repente.

\- En Tanegashima.

\- ¿Eso no está en la otra punta del país?

\- Sí, prácticamente. Está al sur del todo…

\- Bueno, pero está dentro del país que es lo que cuenta. Eso no es tan grave como cuando estabas en el extranjero.

\- Lo sé, pero es algo temporal y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar allí o si voy a tener que salir a alguna parte – incluso fuera del mismo planeta.

\- Vale, pero mientras que estés allí, estarás en el mismo país que nosotros. ¿Vas a tener algún tipo de aislamiento?

\- No, que yo sepa por el momento todo van a ser papeleos, informaciones… La parte más técnica y aburrida de todas.

\- Entonces vas a estar perfectamente localizable durante quién sabe cuándo… ¿Qué problema hay? Con el trabajo de ella tampoco vais a poder veros con toda la frecuencia del mundo, podéis aprovechar los fines de semana e ir poco a poco… Yo no lo veo tan complicado. Y si en algún momento la situación cambia, podéis ir adaptándoos.

\- Dicho así suena hasta fácil.

\- Porque lo es, idiota. Tú ya verás como todo sale bien. Te lo digo yo que nunca me equivoco.

Lo que pasaba siempre con Mimi era que, normalmente, era demasiado inocente, peor claro, esa era la propia esencia de Mimi. Por primera vez prefería creerse ciegamente lo que le decía ya que era la mejor opción de todas. Si partía de esa base quizás todo se hiciera menos cuesta arriba. E incluso tenía hasta lógica.

\- Va a salir bien – le repitió la chica.

\- Por primera vez, y sin que sirva de precedente… Quiero creerme ciegamente lo que dices, Mimi – y eso, dicho por él, era casi para dejar apuntado en los libros de historia.

\- Yo nunca me equivoco. Dije que de la boda de Taichi no pasaba que vosotros dos os dejaseis de estupideces y de la boda no pasó. Era la única que estaba segura de ello, así que… Lo que pasa es que os conozco de sobra como para saber lo que se os está pasando por la cabeza a los dos.

\- Bueno, Taichi también sospechaba.

\- Pero no tanto como yo… Y ese lo que hacía más bien era vigilaros porque no se fiaba…

\- Y sigue sin fiarse…

\- No le hagas caso, se le acabará pasando cuando vea que las cosas van perfectamente, ya lo verás. Y sino, pues ya sabes lo que te toca aguantar, entre todos te linchamos y fin del problema.

\- Me parece un trato justo.

\- Porque lo es… - sonrió divertida-. Y ahora, venga, quiero que me cuentes más detalles del viaje. ¿Cómo has conseguido organizarlo todo?

\- No he organizado nada. He cogido el billete de ida avisando a Haru para que sea ella la que esté pendiente de que no haya cambios de planes para ese día. Luego para la vuelta ya he ajustado las fechas para volver directamente a Tanegashima desde allí.

\- Entonces te vas y los demás no vamos a verte hasta que vuelvas por aquí…

\- En mi defensa diré que tenía pensado pasar a despedirme de todos vosotros.

\- Ya, claro…

\- Que si… Aunque de ti igual no, porque con lo pesada que sabes ponerte como poco te me metes en la maleta solo para poder ver de primera mano lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

\- No me des ideas que tengo unos días libres… - era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su amenaza-. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

\- Pues… con el anfitrión de ella desde luego que no – gruñó ligeramente por lo bajo.

La respuesta de Mimi fue echarse a reír.

* * *

 **A:** Pues ya no hay más extensión de fb, al menos por el momento, claro e_e Pero bueno, creo que me libro de los tomates por poner por fin claramente lo que están haciendo Mimi y Yamato y confirmar la obviedad más grande de la semana sobre lo que estaba planeando él. Alguna cómplice tienen que tener en el otro lado del mundo para poder organizarlo todo, así que... creo que es obvio que sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, obviamente que Haru está también metida en el cotarro.

Me hace gracia ahondar un poco más en la reacción de estos dos personajes siendo cómo son los dos tan opuestos. Pero, supongo que en aquellas ocasiones en las que lo aburre lo suficiente o lo pilla con la guardia baja debe de ser de las pocas capaces se sonsacarle las cosas que tanto le cuesta compartir con los demás, bien por las buenas o, como casi siempre, por las malas.

Iba a publicar este capítulo hace un rato y me olvidé con él abierto xDDDDD Muy bien, empanada mía, perfecto... xDDDD

Ale, ale, dentro de un ratito o mañana, como siempre, más e_e


	80. ¿Perdidas?

Haru asomó la cabeza por la habitación de Sora, viendo que sus cosas estaban tiradas encima de la cama y que se escuchaba ruido en el baño. Parecía que seguía en la ducha… Volvió a cerrar la puerta y dio unos pasos por el pasillo directa hacia la habitación de Andrew, golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta. No tenía tanta confianza con él como para entrar sin llamar, siempre le había dado algo de vergüenza. Cuando escuchó la voz de él invitándola a entrar, abrió y cerró sin querer hacer demasiado ruido.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado al verla a ella allí, quizás poniéndose algo más tenso de lo que debería de ser normal.

\- No, no… - le hizo un gesto con las manos antes de acercarse-. Tengo que hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa y no puede salir de esta habitación, al menos por el momento.

\- Debo suponer que tiene que ver con Sora ¿no? – esperó a verla asentir-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenemos que inventarnos alguna excusa para sacarla de casa sobre las siete de la tarde… Podemos engañarla para que vaya a buscarme o dejarla plantada en algún sitio los dos, pero hay que buscar algún sitio.

\- … ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Te acuerdas del que estaba con ella en el aeropuerto?

\- Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa con él? – hizo una pausa-. ¿Al final viene? ¿No se supone que le había dicho que pensaba quedarse en Tokio?

\- Pues… creo que ha cambiado de idea. Supongo que pasará a quedarse con él en cuanto lo sepa, yo… Yo si quieres puedo buscarme alojamiento para mientras tanto – a fin de cuentas, si se había ofrecido a acogerlas era porque era amigo de Sora.

\- ¿Para qué? Os he invitado a las dos, no hace falta que esté Sora para que te puedas quedar tú con… aquí, quiero decir. A no ser que no quieras, claro, no quiero que te sientas incómoda… - a lo mejor no era tan mala idea.

\- No, no… Yo no quiero molestar.

\- No me molestas, Haru – dijo de repente con una seriedad a la que no estaba acostumbrada, no tardando en volver a sonreír ligeramente-. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta.

\- Gracias – dijo bajando la mirada, algo cohibida-. Creo que no ha sacado todavía demasiadas cosas de su maleta, si luego me ayudas y la distraes yo creo que puedo recoger todo y guardarlo de nuevo para dejárselo en el hotel de él sin que se entere. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Eso ha sido idea suya?

\- No, mía. Él solo me ha dicho la hora a la que va a llegar más o menos, pero yo supongo que a Sora le gustaría la sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Suena bien… puedo engañarla cuando se duche y decirle que me acompañe a hacer la compra para la comida. Así podrás estar más tranquila y recogerlo todo, luego por la tarde ya veremos cómo nos organizamos, ¿te parece buena idea?

\- Perfecta – asintió.

\- Así que van en serio, ¿no? – preguntó tras unos segundos callado.

\- Eso parece… - ella sabía que Andrew y Sora solo eran amigos, pero nunca había tenido la certeza de si eso era porque ambos estaban de acuerdo o por si ella no había dado el brazo a torcer. Quizás no fuera el mejor tema a tratar con él, pero no le quedaba más remedio-. Como seguimos sin saber la fecha de regreso y él tiene que reincorporarse al trabajo pronto ha preferido acercarse hasta aquí para poder verla antes de irse – en el fondo cuando Yamato le había escrito para contárselo la había hecho hasta sentirse culpable por haber estado hablando con Sora de si realmente estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

\- Me parece buena idea, ella necesita algo más de confianza con que todo va a salir bien y yo creo que la idea que ha tenido el otro va a ayudar. Va a acabar consiguiendo caerme bien a pesar de las miradas que me lanza – en el fondo le hacía gracia todo aquello.

\- Es simpático, no lo conozco tampoco demasiado, pero lo parece.

\- Debe de serlo, y parece que no anda jugando, cosa que agradezco porque conozco a Sora desde hace bastante tiempo y no necesita otro estropicio en su vida sentimental.

\- ¿Otro?

\- Nada, fue hace tiempo, no creo que ni la conocieras – no entró en detalles, no era su vida para hablar de ella-. Así que espero que les vaya bien, no es mala señal que se venga hasta aquí.

\- Igual solo viene a vigilar que guardes las distancias… - acabó por decir divertida.

\- Oye, dejad la broma ya porque no quiero que se acabe pensando que esto es en serio… - no, no contaba con tener problemas por ese lado. O al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¿Qué broma? Nadie bromea con nada, cada uno con lo que se busca… - dijo medio riéndose antes de dirigir de nuevo sus pasos hacia la puerta.

\- Yo no me he buscado nada… - siseó justo antes de que escapara de allí.

Así que iban a tener visita aquella tarde e iba a tener que quedarse solo hasta que ellas volvieran a Tokio con Haru salvo cuando estuvieran tratando temas de trabajo… No era una mala perspectiva. Quizás tuviera que darle las gracias y todo por la repentina aparición al rubio aquel… el cual, por cierto, no recordaba ni cómo se llamaba.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde dices que hemos quedado con Andrew para que pase a recogernos?

\- Pues… por esta zona…

La habían convencido para ir a dar una vuelta por un centro comercial no demasiado lejos del hotel en dónde sabían que se iba a quedar, aprovechando para dejar las cosas de ella en recepción sin que se enterase usando como excusa que Andrew tenía que ir a hacer un recado. Mientras tanto Sora y Haru se habían quedado sentadas tomando algo tranquilamente en una terraza aprovechando los rayos de sol que todavía calentaban algo en aquella fecha del año.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó extrañada al verla mirar cada poco en distintas direcciones-. Si tienes prisa no hace falta que esperemos a que venga a buscarnos, sé llegar desde aquí a su casa tranquilamente. Acuérdate de que nos ha dejado una copia de las llaves…

\- No, no… - no quería distraerse ya que podían pasar desapercibidas entre tanta gente.

\- Ya, claro… - si es que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, estaba claro-. Esta mañana cuando salí de la ducha te vi salir del otro lado del pasillo… ¿Algo que me haya perdido? – lanzó finamente la pregunta.

\- ¿EH?

\- Sí, no te hagas la loca. Te vi salir de la habitación de nuestro casero favorito, ¿me he perdido algo que tenga que saber o qué?

\- ¡Sora! Claro que no…. Luego bien que protestas cuando los demás te atacábamos con preguntas raritas…

\- Oye, yo solo digo lo vi, eres tú la que se ha puesto como un tomate de repente.

\- No me he puesto de ninguna manera solo estábamos hablando ya que tú parecías haberte ahogado en la ducha.

\- Vale… vale… - estaba segura de que Haru no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba realmente allí, pero prefería dejarla descubrirlo por sí misma. Posiblemente Mimi en su situación empezaría a lanzar indirectas hasta que todo fuera demasiado obvio, encerronas para que no les quedase más remedio que interactuar quisieran o no… Ella era mucho más tranquila en esos aspectos-. Yo solo digo que me pareció raro, nada más.

\- No es raro, solo estábamos hablando…

\- Ya, ya lo he captado. Solo estabais hablando… Mis disculpas – se rio por lo bajo, entretenida al ver en el repentino apuro en el que de repente había metido a la chica.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – cambió repentinamente de tema.

\- Pues… - alargó la mano para fijarse en el reloj que adornaba su muñeca-. Son más de las siete y media… ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado?

\- Pues… se supone que terminaría sobre las 7 así que debe de estar al llegar. Dependerá del tráfico y todo eso… - si la pelirroja supiera de lo que realmente hablaba posiblemente se diera cuenta de que no mentía. Si no habían tenido retrasos en el vuelo, estaría a punto de llegar.

El móvil de Haru acabó por vibrar en su bolsillo, haciéndola dar un respingo y sacándolo automáticamente para leer un mensaje que había aparecido en pantalla. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Quién te ha escrito, eh? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando algo?

\- Tonterías tuyas, Sora… ¿Qué te iba a estar ocultando yo a ti? – aquella vez sonrió con malicia antes de mirarla.

\- Por esa cara que me estás poniendo, ¿qué pasa, Haru?

\- Nada que tenga que ver absolutamente nada conmigo – por fin los ojos castaños de la chica se clavaron en una cara conocida que parecía haberlas ubicado por fin. Amplió más la sonrisa de antes.

\- Ya, claro, y yo soy tonta. Venga, confiesa… ¿qué me andas escondiendo? – no se fiaba demasiado, en situaciones como aquella le recordaba demasiado a Mimi, y eso, le daba más miedo que vergüenza. Seguro que no estaba tramando nada bueno…

La expresión divertida de Haru aumentó más mientras que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando, según la perspectiva de Sora, hacia la nada.

\- ¿Perdidas? – una tercera voz, sin duda mucho más grave que la de su amiga, entró por fin en escena.

Sin girarse todavía, los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par en par. Claro que la había reconocido. La había reconocido al instante.

* * *

Solo diré que acabo de escribir el capítulo con el que quiero que acabe la historia y que tengo a medias el epílogo... Y, como dato... esto se acaba. Nos quedan, con este, 3 capítulos... :D Sabía en qué punto quería acabarlo y he ido haciendo hasta que todo ha llegado al mismo punto, así que, igual hoy de noche o mañana esté todo listo. Como siempre he dicho, ya sabéis que no me gusta empezar a publicar una nueva historia sin tener varios capítulos escritos ya, así que lo que nos os puedo prometer es cuándo sacaré a la luz la continuación de este. Esperemos que no sea tarde.

 **A:** tú pides y yo cumplo... Para que luego te metas conmigo con tomates... Ahora nadie ha dicho que yo no fuera a cortar justo en el momento menos indicado, claro e_e Sobre Mimi animando hay una parte escrita en alguno de los próximos capítulos, tú no te preocupes, que queda todo cubierto.

Al igual que este capítulo es algo más de relleno, para encajar toda y explicar cómo han ido ocurriendo las cosas, prometo que los siguientes que vienen posiblemente sean algo más extensos y más de interacción, por fin, cara a cara de los dos protas.

Ahora a ver si escribo lo que quiero dejar escrito para dejarlo todo terminado y que solo me quede publicároslo poquito a poquito mientras que empiezo a pensar en cómo empezar y los detalles de la continuación... ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que los tomatazos sean suaves por el corte!

¡Un abrazo!


	81. Lo que no era

No se podía decir que hubiera reaccionado al instante, tomándose su tiempo para procesar aquello. No se lo estaba imaginando, ¿no? ¿Lo había escuchado? Aún no había terminado de darse la vuelta pero por las caras que estaba poniendo la otra chica algo le decía que no, que alucinaciones las justas.

Quitó la cara de susto antes de girarse para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Sí, sin duda, no era una alucinación. Delante de ella estaba, por mucho que le costara creérselo Yamato. Y con la mejor de sus sonrisas de satisfacción al ver la reacción de ella, cosa que terminó de ayudarla a terminar de reaccionar.

\- ¿No se suponía que no me merecía que vinieras conmigo? – acabó por decir, intentando mantener una expresión seria, sin poder, ya que poco a poco se le fue dibujando en la cara una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar más.

\- Debo de estar perdiendo facultades -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Giró la cabeza hacia Haru saludándola por fin con un gesto antes de volver a centrar su atención en la pelirroja cuando por fin la vio terminar de reaccionar y acercarse a él.

Aquello no era su país, por lo que tampoco iba a quedarse nadie mirando para ellos extrañados si lo saludaba como realmente le apetecía hacer en mitad de la calle, y, siendo sincera, le daría exactamente igual también estar en el medio de Tokio en aquel momento. Incluso, olvidándose unos segundos de que Haru estaba delante para echarle los brazos en torno al cuello y así poder alcanzar bien para saludarlo con un beso.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos, eh? – le murmuró él cuando se separó ligeramente, posando las manos en su cintura.

\- No te las des… - obviamente que sí, sobre todo con el tema tan delicado que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Dejó que se inclinara ligeramente de nuevo para volver a rozar ligeramente sus labios y luego dejarla ir. No estaban solos.

He tenido una buena cómplice para poder organizarlo todo – señaló a la otra chica con la cabeza.

\- Por eso lleva tan rara todo el día… - sonrió hacia ella con agradecimiento-. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

\- Sí, claro…. Y para que veas que eres una malpensada tú también, lo que nos pasaba hoy por la mañana cuando estábamos a puerta cerrada era precisamente esto. Se lo estaba contando para avisar a Andrew de que íbamos a tener visita.

\- ¿También estaba él metido en esto?

\- Claro, por algo te estuvo mareando media mañana en la tienda para nada, para que pudiera yo terminar de organizar todo a mi gusto.

\- ¿Organizar el qué? – miró hacia el rubio que estaba a su lado, viendo que él por primera vez en todo aquel rato tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaban o no, aunque quizás sí que se lo pudiera imaginar.

\- Pues… obviamente dudo que quieras quedarte con nosotros teniendo compañías mejores. Así que tenía que recoger tus cosas sin que te enterases...

Aunque puso cara de sorpresa aquello sonaba lógico. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar muy bien lo que estaba pasando en torno a ella, estaba todavía con las sorpresa demasiado reciente.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó a Haru, dándose cuenta de repente de la situación de ella.

\- Yo… nada. Me ha dicho que no hay problema que puedo quedarme el tiempo que haga falta hasta que terminemos el trabajo – dijo sin poder evitar mirar hacia otro lado-. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

\- Por nada… por nada…

\- Ya, por nada… - negó con la cabeza-. Creo que no me dejé nada en la habitación, pero si te falta algo me avisas y ya nos arreglamos. Yo creo que será mejor que me vaya a buscar a Andrew que ha quedado en pasar a recogerme…

El rubio se había quedado ligeramente perdido de la conversación que tenían entre ellas, pero casi tanto como la más joven de las dos que tampoco parecía entender lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar y por qué la pelirroja ponía aquella cara.

\- Muchas gracias, Haru – le dijo Sora finalmente antes de dejarla escaparse.

\- Sï, gracias porque si no llega a ser por ella a ver cómo me las arreglo para venir sin que te hubieras enterado. Dudo yo que por mucho que se haya empeñado en meter las narices Mimi hubiera conseguido algo sin que acabaras enterándote – también tenía que mencionar que había estado metiendo las narices, especialmente con la lata que le había dado en los últimos días.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, solo dar un par de direcciones y ya… - no mentía tampoco-. Cuando sepamos fecha para la próxima reunión me avisas… - dijo ya prácticamente a modo de despedida, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras que decía aquello, antes de alzar una mano en el aire y girarse dejándolos solos.

\- Pásalo bien – acabó por decir Sora más alto de la cuenta para que la escuchara cuando se estaba alejando ya.

En cuanto perdieron a la castaña entre la gente las manos de Yamato volvieron a posarse sobre la cintura de su chica, haciéndola girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó curioso al final.

\- Nada… - se rió ligeramente, posando sus manos sobre los brazos de él-. Es que… yo creo que a alguien más le va a parecer muy bien que hayas aparecido. Casi tanto como a mí, fíjate lo que te digo…

\- ¿Hm? - ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

\- Tú mirando mal al pobrecito Andrew y enfadándote porque nos había ofrecido quedarnos en su casa por si acaso tenía algún interés especial… - pinchó ligeramente los costados de él desde su posición-. Creo que les va a venir bien pasarse un par de días solos – se rió de la que cara que él ponía-. Si es no te fijas… No te fijas y es bastante evidente de que no es precisamente en mí en quién está interesado él…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se le nota muchísimo… Pero claro… solo hay que fijarse un poco y no verlo todo con malos ojos – tuvo que reírse de la cara de susto que se le había quedado.

\- ¿Me has dejado estar pensando lo que no era? - ¿se la había jugado tanto?

\- No, tú solito te has dejado pensando cosas raras. Yo ya te lo dije hacía tiempo que no había nada de lo q… - la cortó a media frase volviendo a besar sus labios, aprovechando que ahora no había nadie delante de ellos que los conociera para poder saludarla como llevaba queriendo hacer todo aquel rato.

Habían ido a que dejara las cosas y terminara de completar el registro en el hotel para poder estar tranquilos.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar del viaje? – le había dicho ella cuando habían vuelto a la calle de nuevo.

\- No, tranquila. Otra cosa no, pero a los viajes largos estoy más que acostumbrado… - le dijo finalmente mientras que se quedaba esperando-. No conozco nada de la ciudad, así que tú dirás, que me han dicho que sueles venir con bastante frecuencia…

\- Sí, de hecho, sí. Este año me he pasado más tiempo aquí que en casa – asintió antes de buscar su mano con la suya para cogerla y tirar de él.

* * *

 **A:** Pues... como siempre todo dependerá de lo que pueda escribir o no, peor vamos que estos días o tengo yo muy claro cómo voy a andar de tiempo. Se irá viendo sobre la marcha como ya os he dicho. Yo lo intentaré, de verdad, porque aquí no solo tenéis mono los que me leéis, que yo soy la primera que se vicia y claro, luego pasa lo que pasa. Pero es que no depende de mí.

Yo ya tengo todo lo de este ff escrito, ahora sí que sí. Y prometo que no hay cortes entre medias de ahora en adelante, solo los capítulos tal cual los he ido escribiendo por poquitos que sean. Intentaré ponerme con lo nuevo a ver qué tal se me da. Y, aunque supongo que es obvio porque ya he ido tirando la caña por ahí, se avecina un salto de tiempo, ya que es el principal motivo por el que he decidido cortar entre ambos ff.

Y ahora, oficialmente en el penúltimo capítulo, por fin le ha quedado claro a Yamato que el pobrecito Andrew no es más que un buen amigo xDDD Ya era hora, oiga, todavía va a salir de la historia a tirarme de las orejas por puñetera.

En un ratito... más. Espero que te guste lo que queda ya que no es nada T_T


	82. Lo sé

Se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza sobre ella, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tardó unos segundos en notar cómo las manos de ella empezaban a jugar con su cabello, mientras que intentaba lo mismo que él, retomar el curso normal de su respiración.

Hacía ya rato que habían vuelto de dar una vuelta por la ciudad y las ganas de poder estar solos por fin sin nadie que pudiera molestarlos al final se habían apoderado del control de la situación. Y así habían acabado.

\- Espero que no te hayas cruzado medio mundo solo para esto – le murmuró divertida finalmente, relajando su postura del todo, dejando las piernas enredadas todavía con las de él.

\- Puede que sí… - le dijo riéndose antes de levantar la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en su cuello, ya que era el punto al que mejor acertaba en ese momento.

Hizo el esfuerzo por revolverse ligeramente y retirar su peso de encima del de ella, sin romper demasiado entre ambos, quedándose a medio camino sobre la cama todavía observándola.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

\- Voy a irme directo de aquí a Tanegashima, a no ser que tengas que volver tú primero.

\- ¿No vas a pasar por Tokio? – aquello la sorprendió.

\- No, ya me he despedido de todos los demás allí ayer y ya me he encargado de que todo lo que vaya a necesitar en la base llegue para cuando yo regrese. Así que por el momento tenemos unos días.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para asimilar aquello todavía. Había llegado incluso a temer no poder volver a tiempo para poder despedirse de él antes de que se fuera otra vez. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a aparecer de repente, aunque tuviera sentido. Y sin lugar a dudas, era algo que le había gustado. Era un detalle que por tonto que pudiera parecer la ayudaba a pensar que todo lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza aquellos días era verdad, que no lo decía solo para autoconvencerse. Que hubiera aparecido en Los Ángeles solo para poder aprovechar unos días con ella era la señal de que si querían se iban a poder arreglar estando en puntas diferentes del país. Sonrió quedándose mirando para él buscando sus ojos azules.

\- Gracias por venir… Sí que te estaba echando de menos – murmuró ladeándose mínimamente para poder mirarlo algo más de frente viéndolo sonreír.

\- ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza?

\- No… la verdad es que no.

\- Cuando me lo ofreciste a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido – comenzó a explicar, distraído, jugando con sus dedos por la piel de ella, apenas rozándola-. Pero luego, con todo el caos que he tenido estos días atrás y la perspectiva de tener que volver a alejarme de ti – estudió la expresión de ella mientras que hablaba, viendo como cerraba los ojos unos segundos, dependiendo del lugar en el que la acariciase- me aclaró un poco más las ideas.

\- Me parece bien que se te tengan que aclarar las ideas de vez en cuando.

\- Además… aunque se supone que ya hemos hablado del tema, no creo que sea algo que haya que dejar para hablar por teléfono – continuó con sus exploraciones mientras que hablaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los suyos-. ¿Sigues sin creerte que te estoy diciendo la verdad?

\- No – dijo sin poder evitar reírse por la conclusión de ella-. Pero no me parecía que fuera del todo correcto. Las cosas importantes hay que tratarlas en persona – terminó por explicar.

No respondió en aquella ocasión decidiendo que prefería volver a centrarse en las sensaciones que los dedos de él recorriéndola de forma tan sutil le producían. Seguro que la simple idea de aquella situación con él hubiera provocado que se pusiera absolutamente de todos los colores, pero ahora no habia otro sitio dónde se le ocurriera que pudiera estar mejor. Hasta cierto punto preferiría olvidarse de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el momento actual, pero entendía que él tenía razón e hizo el esfuerzo de volver poco a poco a la realidad.

\- Me parece bien – le dijo-, yo también creo que es mejor tratar esas cosas en persona… Aunque no pienses que voy a cambiar de idea ahora de repente y vas a poder usarme de excusa ahora para echarte para atrás – tampoco quería llevar las cosas a una conversación seria entre ellos.

\- Vaya… me has pillado – sonrió ligeramente-. Solo me preocupo porque sé que lo dices sinceramente, pero, no quiero que por mi culpa lo vayas a pasar mal.

\- Oye ¿no te parece que es un poco egocéntrico? – le dijo arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

\- No, lo digo porque te conozco de toda la vida y sé que precisamente lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas es exactamente lo único que no querías hacer.

Volvió a quedarse callada, primero desviando la mirada hacia el techo. Aquello era lo que absolutamente todo el mundo le decía y sabía por qué. Porque la conocían más que de sobra, pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que precisamente porque conocía la situación de primera mano podía saber con lo que jugaba mejor que nadie.

\- Lo importante no es la situación a la que me podría exponer – no buscó de nuevo la mirada de él, simplemente volvió a jugar con sus dedos en su cabello- sino a lo que no me quiero exponer. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de años que nos ha costado llegar a este punto como para que no querer, al menos, intentarlo? Si hubiéramos sido más valientes años atrás las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes. Si tú no hubieras salido corriendo y si yo te hubiera dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir antes de que te fueras la primera vez nos habríamos ahorrado muchas vueltas – tampoco se refería a que habría preferido no pasar por todo lo que había acabado pasando, había muchas cosas que la habían ayudado a entender las cosas de otra forma y que la habían llevado hasta dónde estaba, pero suponía que entendía a lo que se refería.

\- Bueno, supongo que esta es la forma que tengo de demostrarte que no tengo ninguna intención esta vez de salir corriendo asustado.

\- Lo sé – le dijo volviendo a enfocarlo por fin-. Tampoco se me había ocurrido que esta vez te fuera a dar por ahí – sonrió ligeramente.

\- No, de toda la lista de cosas que podría tener en la cabeza la de que él volviera a salir huyendo había desaparecido aquel día que le había dicho que la quería. Y sabía que era la principal preocupación de muchos de los más cercanos a ella. También podía entenderlos.

\- Te va a hacer gracia – le dijo finalmente, cambiando de lugar sus manos, pasando a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo hasta aquel momento, pero ahora por la suave y firme piel del vientre de ella-. Ha tenido que venir Mimi a ser la primera en darme ánimos para tomarme esto mucho mejor.

Fue a responderle de palabra, pero al final simplemente lo miró interrogante, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio por culpa de las acciones de él.

\- Es la única que debe de fiarse de que ninguno de los dos vayamos a meter la pata ahora y que seremos capaz de sobrellevar bien esto – amplió algo más la sonrisa de antes al ver la reacción que tenía ella.

\- Posiblemente – le dijo tras unos segundos. Ella había tenido exactamente el caso contrario de conversación, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí misma. No quería que nadie se enfadase con nadie a esas alturas por cosas así, además, sabía que Taichi lo hacía con toda la buena intención del mundo, prefería no buscarle ningún tipo de problema-. ¿Y qué más da? Mientras que seamos nosotros dos los que estemos convencidos de que esto va a funcionar y que las cosas van a salir bien, que digan lo que quieran.

Y posiblemente ninguno de los dos estuviera convencido de que todo fuera a salir bien, pero de lo que estaba convencidos era de que no iban a tener que arrepentirse de no haberlo intentado. Era lo único que debería de importar en ese momento.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo – le dijo finalmente.

Sonrió y ella lo hizo a su vez, usando la mano que tenía jugando con el pelo de Yamato para atraerlo hacia ella y poder así dedicarle un beso que esperaba que diera por terminada aquella conversación de una vez por todas. Estaba decidido, lo iban a intentar y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Fue soltando el aire lentamente mientras que se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos para continuar aquel beso que aunque fue mucho más tranquilo que los que los habían visto entrar en la habitación, no dejó a ninguno de ellos indiferente. Se separó dedicándole un ligero mordisco en el labio para retenerlo unos mínimos instantes más con ella.

No tardó mucho más en reemplazar en sus exploraciones sus manos por sus labios, haciendo que en un principio se tensara ligeramente, volviendo a relajarse poco a poco concentrándose solo en las sensación que le producía, volviendo a acelerársele la respiración de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer, por el momento. Limitándose únicamente a arquearse contra él para dejarle mejor acceso y a dejar escapar de entre sus labios alguna exhalación más fuerte dependiendo de la zona.

Reclamó su atención pasados unos minutos para subir su cabeza hacia la de ella y poder así volver a besar sus labios con ganas. No necesitaban tampoco más palabras en situaciones como aquella para dejar claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando lo dejó escapar de nuevo lo miró interrogante al verlo poner una expresión divertida.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó apenas en un susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente dejó sus manos sobre las de ella, haciendo que así no pudiera moverlas volviendo a su labor de antes, descendiendo ahora desde el rostro de ella hacia abajo siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo teniendo que soltarla al final, habiendo descendido lo suficiente para que ella pudiera entender el por qué de la expresión de antes, sonrojándose a más no poder justo antes de tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ahora sí, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera.

* * *

 **A:** pues igual preferías leer este en vez del anterior y realmente es el que va a hacer que me tires purpurina... Y... es el último capítulo. El que os pondré de noche ya es el epílogo y doy por cerrada esta parte.

Puede que si que te haya tenido un poco engañada con el tema de Haru, eso tengo que reconocerlo, porque siempre he usado el tema de Andrew desviando la atención hacia otro punto y para otros usos, pero oye, pobrecitos ellos, también tienen derecho. Habrá que ver si se sabe algo más de cómo han ido las cosas con ellos dos más adelante o si no e_e

De noche subo lo que queda y, prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré a dar la lata por aquí. Espero que este te haya gustado también y... nos leemos en un rato. ¡Un abrazo!


	83. Epílogo

Los días habían pasado rápido, más rápido de que lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido que lo hicieran. Resultaba demasiado sencillo habituarse a la compañía del otro en el simple día a día. Lo que antes había parecido algo que no iba a poder ser de ninguna de las maneras ahora era la cosa más obvia y común del mundo.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves al final? – preguntó Yamato mientras que caminaban de vuelta en el aeropuerto, finalmente.

\- Creo que dentro de un par de semanas estarán todos los acuerdos cerrados y podré volver a casa – hacía el esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, como si la idea de tener que dejarlo irse fuera algo que tuviera controlado a la perfección ya.

\- Te avisaré en cuanto tenga unos días libres, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… me lo has dicho ya varias veces – sonrió a pesar de todo-. No te preocupes, estaré pendiente…

\- Lo sé – apretó algo más la mano que llevaba cogida de ella.

\- ¿Cómo os vais a organizar?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Te has venido solo, digo yo que en algún momento tendrás que recoger a Gabumon, ¿no?

\- Tengo un hermano con una profesión muy cómoda y sin nada mejor qué hacer en su vida que hacerme algún que otro favor… Se empeñó en acercarlo él y así poder ayudarme a instalarme.

Asintió. Sonaba como un buen plan. Además le gustaba la idea de que lo acompañara su hermano pequeño los primeros dias. Ella, a fin de cuentas, se iba a quedar en muy buena compañía. A la cual tendría que interrogar porque apenas había sabido de ella nada más que lo justo y necesario aquellos días y algo le decía que no era porque no la hubiera querido molestar.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar por fin a la puerta de embarque. Habían ido con el tiempo justo, no queriendo pasar más tiempo de la cuenta en aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos les traía a ambos.

Aquella vez las cosas eran diferentes, aquello no era nada más que un hasta pronto, pero no dejaba de doler. No dejaba de ser una idea no demasiado agradable el tener que pensar en que podrían pasar semanas hasta que pudieran volver a estar juntos. Ninguno decía nada sobre el tema, no queriendo empeorar la situación.

Se detuvieron, finalmente, a escasa distancia de dónde ella ya no podía pasar, clavando sus ojos canela en las barreras antes de volver a mirar hacia él.

\- ¿Cuánto dura el vuelo? – dijo al final tras morderse el labio no siendo aquello lo que hubiera tenido en mente decir.

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos - le dijo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza-. Mucho – se inclinó ligeramente posado su frente sobre la suya.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? – levantó la vista, aprovechando para clavarla en la de él ahora que lo tenía cerca.

\- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte. Es un proyecto que está empezando, solo tendré aburridas reuniones, papeles y cosas nada interesantes… - era cierto, no lo decía para tranquilizarla.

\- Me da igual, tú ten cuidado por si acaso… - nadie quería que volviera a llevarse un susto que pusiera todo patas arriba otra vez.

\- Lo tendré – prometió antes de poder escuchar por megafonía la llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo.

\- Tienes que irte… - le dijo ella tras un par de segundos poniendo una mueca.

Aquella vez, aunque una parte de su subconsciente estaba gritando que no quería que se fuera, que le dijera que se quedara, estaba más tranquila y sabía que realmente no era lo que quería hacer. Quería apoyarlo y estar a su lado fuera como fuera. De ser al revés, ella habría querido que fuera así y era la posición en la que se había mantenido firme durante todo aquel tiempo. Además, no era una chiquilla que no sabía cuando iba a volverlo a ver, ahora el contexto no podía ser más distinto. Sonrió.

Sonrió a pesar de todo.

\- Ten buen viaje – le dijo.

\- Lo tendré – respondió lanzando él también una mirada hacia la cola que ya había avanzado lo suficiente.

Volvió a mirarla. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegar a enfrentar a esa situación fuera tan complicado, pero estaba bien. Estarían bien y eso era lo que importaba. Soltó la maleta para posar su mano sobre la mejilla de ella en una ligera caricia.

\- Te llamaré cuando esté instalado, ¿de acuerdo?

No le contestó nada más que con un asentimiento de cabeza, se le atragantaban las palabras. Llevó su mano sobre la que él había posado en su mejilla antes de ponerse de puntillas para llegar y poder darle un beso de despedida.

\- Más te vale – le dijo cuando se separó de él, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo-. Te quiero…

Ahora fue él quien no respondió de palabra, únicamente sonriendo tristemente antes de besar su frente.

\- Venga, vete. Vete o vas a acabar quedándote en tierra…

\- No es tan mala idea… - sabía que tenía razón, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas rompió el contacto con ella dando un paso hacia atrás, cogiendo de nuevo su maleta.

No se vio tampoco con capacidad de decirle nada más, no en aquel momento. Solo le lanzó una mirada antes de colocarse en la casi inexistente cola y entregarle el billete a la azafata cuando ésta se lo indició.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta de embarque se lo impidió. Fue solo entonces cuando se permitió agachar la cabeza dejando de aparentar que estaba perfectamente. Aquello era más duro de lo que se había imaginado… pero podría con ello. Iba a poder con ello porque quería que saliera bien.

 _Necesitaba que saliera bien._

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido corto. Posiblemente uno de los capítulos más cortos que os he hecho hasta el momento, pero únicamente quería dejar reflejada la despedida de ambos. Así que hasta aquí hemos llegado en esa línea temporal, espero de verdad que os haya gustado a todos los que lo habéis seguido desde el principio hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follow, y obviamente por todos las review y los ánimos ❤❤❤

 **A:** si nos ponemos técnicos, todo empezó volviéndose loca, pero loca, porque no era capaz de entender qué narices le pasaba de repente con uno de sus amigos de toda la vida. Así que sí que han avanzado mucho, mucho, mucho. No solo en esta parte de la historia, sino también desde el primer capítulo que publiqué sobre ellos dos hace ya unos meses por aquí. La idea es que los dos ff primero enlacen y que el que tengo en mente termine con la historia (o al menos por el momento).

De verdad que millones de gracias por todas tus review y todos tus tomatazos, purpurina y amenazas de diversos tipos cada vez que te dejo a medias con algo o hago algo para marear. Si al final es lo que acaba motivando a una para escribir, ver que hay alguien que te quiere tirar tomatazos por cómo has acabado un capítulo mientras que espera por el otro. Eso sin duda no ayuda a que el autocontrol vuelva de vacaciones xDDD

Prometo que intentaré no haceros esperar mucho para tener algo nuevo. La idea la tengo, la base también, ahora solo necesito tiempo para escribir y es lo que tengo en duda que vaya a tener al final de esta semana. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Poco a poco. De todas formas, espero que la espera no sea para largo tampoco aunque estuviera unos días off.

Espero que el epílogo sea también de tu agrado aunque sea un poquito triste en comparación con el anterior capítulo, pero es exactamente cómo tenía pensado que acabara todo esto en el momento en el que decidí dividir la historia en dos.

¡Un abrazote!

 **Nikanaka:** Ya ¿eh? Eso también me lo pregunto yo, sobretodo por lo que se sabe de él proviniente de la versión oficial. Vamos a suponer que para que haya conseguido que la pelirroja no lo mande a paseo y tener su propia familia con dos nenes monísimos tiene que haberse ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una versión algo parecida a la mía porque sino seguro que se iba a tener que ir al espacio, pero de la patada en el culete que le hubiera acabado dando Sora.

Te digo lo mismo que a A, muchas gracias por los tomatazos, amenazas y todas las palomitas e_e Incluído todo lo que me reí yo sola cuando me pillaste de pleno con los fb a medio escribir justo haciendo tú referencia a ellos. Veremos a ver si al final te acabo dando el gusto o no y ya está todo leído sobre ellos... Al igual que otras cosas que van a tener que salir a la luz tarde o temprano.

Intentaré no dejaros mucho esperando, más o menos tengo en mi cabeza hasta dónde quiero llegar antes de publicaros el primero capítulo, así que venga, yo prometo intentarlo, porque si me quedo sin ordenador pero os puedo actualizar desde el móvil como hago muchas veces por tenerlo escrito ya, aunque sea una actu al día, os va a caer.

Espero que te guste también el epíligo... ¡Nos leemos! ❤❤❤


End file.
